Power Rangers Music Force
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When Kira moves back to Reefside after her divorce from Trent, she finds herself becoming a mentor to the newest group of rangers and discovering the power source being music. She recruits teenagers including Conner's son Corey to defeat Dr. Mutron and his evil forces.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: Going Back to Reefside

As the tears are falling profusely from Kira's eyes, she is driving back to her home town of Reefside. Kira had some success in her life, but it ended bitterly when her band bought her out and sold her out for the new company's image. The worst thing of all is her marriage to Trent (former ranger teammate) ended because he cheated on her with her bandmate that started to buy her out.

Kira arrives a familiar place in the middle of no where. 'My marriage to Trent is finalized. My band sold and bought me out. What I am going to do for the rest of my life'? Kira thought to herself as she rings the door bell.

It is not long that Dr. Oliver answer the door. He sees the tears coming down Kira's face and realizes that something is seriously wrong. "Kira please come in", Dr. Oliver said to his former yellow ranger.

Kira walks in the home as Kim and Haley are in the living room. Dr. Oliver is married to Kim. Haley is still a close friend to the couple and still owns and runs the cafe. Kira take a seat in the living room. As Kim and Haley sees the broken and devastated Kira, they know that something is wrong.

Dr. Oliver looks at Kira. "Kira what happened? The last time I saw you, it was on your wedding day to Trent. Plus you gotten your recent music award for best song of the year". Dr. Oliver said to Kira.

Kira winced as he said Trent's name to her. "Trent and I are divorced, and my band pretty much betrayed me in the worst possible way". Kira said to them. This shocked the veteran rangers and tech assistant. "WHAT"? They said in unison as they are shocked by the news.

Kira explains to them about what happened. "I was walking into the house. I saw Trent and her having sex in the living room. I saw it clear as day, and they knew what they were doing. The worst part, they didn't even bother to cover it up. I filed for divorce, and then she lowered another bombshell on me to buy me out from the band that I built from the ground up. None of the other bandmates backed me up and took her side. The divorce was quick and I left without them even noticing". Kira said to them as she is crying.

Kim and Haley sit next to Kira as they are heartbroken for her. Dr. Oliver is furious and angry that Trent did this to her. Dr. Oliver and Kira has that father daughter relationship. He gave Kira away at her wedding. "Does Conner and Ethan know about this"? Dr. Oliver asks Kira.

Kira looks at Dr. Oliver. "No, we pretty much lost contact with each other after the 10 year high school reunion. I do not know what they are up to now, especially Conner". Kira said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Kira as he has a full mind to let Kira stay here until she gets back on her feet. Plus he has a full mind of gathering the veteran red rangers together to kick Trent's ass for what he has done. Kim and Haley talked him down from that and came up with a better plan of revenge instead.

Two days later, Trent got the rude awakening when a ton of tabloid reports showed up at his door. As they are taking pictures of him, Trent gets a phone call from Dr. Oliver. Trent pretty much told the whole truth to him, and a undercover bystanders (Kim and Haley) were also on the phone with them and had it on speaker phone for the tabloid reporters to hear. Meaningless to say that, Trent's dad cut him off money wise and paid Kira for the damages Trent has done.

Six months later, Kira opens up a music shop in Reefside and got a job teaching music at Reefside High. She lives in the upstairs apartment of the music shop. Kira has moved on from Trent.

One night as the shop is closing for the evening, a delivery truck stops to the Music Shop. Kira notices the delivery guy at the front door with a mysterious package in his hands. "Are you Kira Ford"? The delivery guy asks Kira.

Kira looks at the guy as he is an official delivery guy. "Yes, don't usually deliveries get done earlier, and I was not expecting any packages until next week". Kira said to the delivery guy.

The delivery guy sighs as he is hearing this. "Look Ma'am, my boss had me to this last delivery, and according to this I am suppose to deliver this package to you". The delivery guy said to Kira as he shows the pad to sign it.

Kira signs the pad as the delivery guy brings in nine boxes into her music store. She looks at the boxes as she is curious who sent them. Kira already ruled out Trent because he already sent her stuff two days after the tabloid attack. He wished her for the best as he is still living with his mistress.

As Kira opens the first box, she pulls out a red electric guitar. She admires the handiwork on the guitar. It is mostly red with white strings on it. As Kira opens the second box, she pulls out a blue clarinet. Like the electric guitar, it is well crafted. It is very unusual for instruments to come in a color like it.

Kira opens all the other boxes as she finds a green banjo, a white turn table, a black bass guitar, yellow saxophone, pink acoustic guitar, and a purple violin. In the ninth box are eight saber swords with a crystal gem with the symbol of the instrument on it. She notices a note that also came with them. As Kira reads the note, she felt the power within the instruments. 'So fate as decided that I become a mentor to a new group of rangers. I will need help with this'. Kira thought to herself.

Kira quickly calls Dr. Oliver, Kim, and Haley to come over. When they read the note, they pretty much knew that a new team of rangers are needed to fight the newest evil force of Mutron.

It takes about a couple of weeks for the down stairs of the music shop transformed into a command chamber with monitors, beds for healing and training. Haley put the power of the musical instruments into the morphing grid and created the eight morphors.

Kira looks around in the newly constructed basement. "This brings back memories, Dr. O". Kira said to Dr. Oliver. Dr. Oliver nods to Kira. "It sure does, and now I am passing the mentor torch to you". Dr. Oliver said to Kira.

Kira nods to Dr. Oliver. "Yeah, I do not know when this Mutron is going to show up to attack, or who is in his forces. I guess all of it is making me nervous". Kira said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods to Kira. "I understand what it felt like for me when I first found the Dino Gems. I will help you with the mentoring". Dr. Oliver said to Kira. Kim and Haley nods in agreement as they are on board with it.

Kira smiles at them as she has support in this. "Thank you so much, you guys have done so much even after my divorce from Trent". Kira said to them. Dr. Oliver nods as he notices no tears being shed over him. "He does not deserve you, Kira. He may have been a veteran ranger, but his actions was inexcusable in your marriage". Dr. Oliver said to Kira. Kira nods as they leave the basement for the upstairs part.

Two weeks later, Conner McKnight and his son are heading towards Reefside in a car as a moving van is following them. Conner just finished a very bad, nasty, and public divorce from his wife. Conner had success being a professional soccer player. He won medals in the Olympics in soccer. He decided to retire from it three years ago and becoming a soccer coach and taught PE.

His son is a splitting image of Conner and very good looking. He has a red polo shirt with blue jeans and red tennis shoes. However he is not the kind of guy that flirts with every single girl that walks by like Conner was in high school. At his old middle school, he is described as the all American golden boy, active on student government, captain of the football, basketball, and baseball team, and loves rock music. However now that he and his dad are moving to a new town before his first day of high school, he does not even know what he will become.

The 14 year old guy looks at his dad. "Dad, why did you pick your hometown to move back to? Plus I can not believe we are leaving Stone Canyon because of the split from you know who". The 14 year old boy said to Conner.

Conner sighs as his son is dealing with how horrible his mom is. "Well Corey, I want to have a fresh start, and you deserve it as well. Things clearly did not work out between your mom and me". Conner said to his son named Corey.

Corey sighs as he hears that line. "Clearly is the word being emphasizes and understated here dad. She did not like the name Cornelius or the name I go by. Plus she has a lot of nerve to ditch my half sister and half brother with their dads. I have never even met them in my life. She cheated on you dad". Corey said to Conner.

Conner sighs as he knows that it is true. "I know, and she kept the pregnancies from me. Plus she tried to justify the cheating because of my career of being a professional soccer player and to get custody of you". Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at Conner. "Dad, you retired from professional soccer 3 years ago and you are a soccer coach and teach PE at school now. I made the choice to live with you dad and I made my case clear to the judge why I want to live with you". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods to Corey as he knows this. "It took three years just to finalize the divorce, Corey. It even felt longer than that as well". Conner said to Corey. Corey sighs as they approach to the house. "Say dad, did you regret marrying you know who or was their a different woman that you had feelings for but never revealed it when you were in high school"? Corey asks Conner.

Conner looks at Corey as it is a deep personal question. "Well I do regret marrying your mom, Corey. However I did like someone in high school, but she liked someone else". Conner said to Corey. Conner got thinking about Kira as he wonders what she is doing now.

Corey nods as they got out from the car. The moving van parked in the parking lot as the movers unloaded everything from the van. He looks around in the neighborhood. 'I am going to start Reefside High as a freshman. I wonder how my life can drastically change next. What's next me becoming a Power Ranger'? Corey thought to himself as he went into the house.

Up in space in a space ship, a mysterious alien looks at the incoming planet on the bridge. "The Powers of Soundola is hiding on that planet. Earth will be mine and making it silent permently". The mysterious alien said to himself as he has an evil plan forming.

End Chapter.

Author's Note: This will be considered as a side project until Unity Force is complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: The Hero of Music

It is the night before the first day of school. Corey is looking at his back pack and his outfit for the next day is ready. He could not help but to think about his day.

Flashback

Corey is walking in downtown Reefside. He noticed a music shop called DT Wave. To his curiosity, Corey went into the music shop. The first thing he notices is a dirty blonde headed woman wearing a yellow and black rocker style shirt with skinny jeans and shoes.

The woman looks at Corey. "Welcome to DT Wave, my name is Kira". Kira said to Corey. Corey nods to Kira. My name is Corey. This is your music shop". Corey said to Kira.

Kira nods to Corey as she notices something very familiar about him. "Yeah, when I am not teaching at Reefside High, I am here. You look so much like Conner". Kira said to Corey.

Corey has a stunned look on his face. "Conner is my dad's name". Corey said to Kira. It hits her like a ton of bricks. "You must be his son". Kira said to Corey.

Corey nods to Kira. "Yes ma'am, Conner is my dad". Conner said to Kira. Kira does a double take. "Are you sure you are Conner's son? I thought you would be flirting with me and calling me babe like your dad did"? Kira asks Corey.

Corey looks at Kira. "My mother dearest was adamant that I learn manners and how to be polite. She basically drilled it into my head". Corey said to Kira.

Kira has a confused look on her face. 'Is Conner still married to his mom'? Kira asks herself. "Oh is your mom around Reefside"? Kira asks Corey.

Corey looks at Kira as his mom is being talked about. "She is not in Reefside. My parents are divorced". Corey said to Kira.

Kira has a shocked look on her face as she did not have a clue that happened with Conner. "I did not know. Tell your dad, I said hello". Kira said to Corey.

Corey nods to Kira. "I will", Corey said to Kira. Corey notices the red electric guitar glowing, but he dismisses it as nothing. He left the store.

End flashback

Corey sighs as Conner knocked on the door. "Can I come in"? Conner asks Corey. "Yes dad", Corey said to Conner. Conner walks in the room. "How was your day champ? You must be getting ready to take the halls of Reefside High". Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at Conner. "I guess. Dad, does a woman named Kira mean anything to you"? Corey asks Conner. Conner looks at Corey as he does remember his old friend and former teammate of his on a ranger team. "Yes, I went to school with her, and graduated with her. I got to know her better during our senior year why"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at Conner as he has that I want to know everything look on his face. "Well, I met her at the music shop in town called DT Wave. She owns it". Corey said to Conner.

Conner is surprised by it. "I could have sworn I saw Kira finishing up getting ready for school tomorrow since she is the music teacher". Conner said to Corey. Corey nods as he understands. "Well, she told me that she says hello". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods to Corey as he is curious about her. "You know Corey. You will meet some great people at Reefside High. My science teacher, Dr. Oliver is a great mentor and still

is a great teacher to have". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to Conner. "Perhaps I will have him for science". Corey said to Conner as he has an optimistic attitude about it. Conner nods to Corey. "I am wondering what will your teachers will react to seeing you as my son". Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at Conner. "I take it you were not the model student in high school". Corey said to Conner. Conner grins at Corey. "Not really, I got detention often, and I flirted with every girl that walked by in the halls". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to Conner. "It will surprise the teachers when I am not like you when you were in high school". Corey said to Conner. Conner nods to Corey. "Alright, we should get some sleep. We both have a big day tomorrow". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as he understands. "Ok, good night dad", Corey said to Conner. Conner nods as he leaves the room. Corey got into bed as he grabs a plush T-Rex stuffed animal that he got on his 5th birthday from an old friend of his. As he drifts off to sleep, Corey is getting a weird and strange dream.

Dream Sequence

Corey looks around as he sees a battle going on. He notices an evil villain being defeated by five superheroes in spandex. 'What is going on'? Corey asks himself.

'A new hero is born into the power'. A mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey is startled as the scene is changing to a weird purple space. He hears a classical piece playing in the back ground.

'A power that is not based on dinosaurs of Earth, machines, animals, ninjas, samurais, and elements'. The mysterious voice said to Corey again.

Corey is startled yet again as the weird space is changed to a pink color. He hears a popular boy band playing a hip pop song. 'First classical and now hip pop, what in the world is going on'? Corey asks himself.

'This power to defend and protect the Earth and the galaxy is the power of music'. The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey notices the scene changing again to a yellow space. He hears a jazz band playing in the back ground. 'Defending and protecting the Earth by the power of music, why me though'. Corey thought to himself.

'The hero will not be alone just as his father was not alone either'. The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey is shocked to his core as things get even weirder. The space changed to white. He hears cool beats as a person is going to rap about something in the back ground. 'Wait a minute, was my dad some sort of super hero? No, he always tells me everything'. Corey thought to himself.

'The teammates come from different back grounds, different families, and different situations of their own'. The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey is getting really confused as the scene changes to a weird black space. However he could hear a heavy metal band playing in the back ground. 'Teammates, something tells me that this is not a sports team thing'. Corey thought to himself.

'The hero and the teammates will meet and rise to the challenge'. The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey is starting to understand what the mysterious voice means. The scene changes again as it is a green space now. In the back ground, he hears country music being played. 'A challenge, what kind of challenge'? Corey thought to himself.

'Strengths will be valued. Weakness will be recognized. Fears will be conquered. Secrets will be uncovered. The team will be guided by the mentor of music'. The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey is putting two and two together as the scene changes to a blue space. He hears a blues song playing in the background. 'Those things sound like it is something a person would have. Plus who is the mentor of music'? Corey thought to himself.

'A place where heroes once were

That defended the earth from evil

It will be the place once again

Where new heroes and villains rises

The heroes uses the power of music

To defend and protect the earth

The evil villains uses silence for destruction and chaos

The young leader of rock

The adoptive daughter of blues

The abused teen of country

The true softie of heavy metal

The outgoing one of rap

The responsible one of jazz

The independent daughter of hip pop

The rich one of classical

When the revelations come out

The powers Melody and Harmony rises

To protect the sibling that they never met

Friendships will be born

Romances will bloom

To destroy the evil

A sacfrice must be made by the father to protect the mentor of music

The powers of music will unite to defeat the evil one once and for all'

Corey is trying to take in what the mysterious voice is telling him. The scene changes to a red space. He notices red superheroes in red spandex costumes with helmets on them. He recognizes one of them from the battle scene. Plus some of them look familiar from stories he has heard as a kid. However some of them he didn't recognize mostly because he has not heard about them. Plus a couple of them are girls. 'This weird, I am about to become a part of something bigger'. Corey thought to himself.

'You are a part of something bigger Cornelius McKnight. You are the red ranger of the Power Rangers Music Force'. The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey is shocked as the mysterious voice knows his name. 'How did you know my name'? Corey asks the mysterious voice. "All will be revealed in time". The mysterious voice said to Corey as the owner of the voice disappears as the dream ends.

Dream Sequence Ends

Corey shoots out from bed as he has a cold sweat on his forehead. 'That was weird'. Corey thought to himself as he notices that it is only 5:00 am. 'Dad what ever it is that you are hiding from me, I will have the same thing'. Corey thought to himself as lays back in bed.

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location, the building is like a castle and a psychiatric prison mixed. An evil villain is walking towards a window. He has silver grayish skin with vomit brown eyes. His hair is pitch black with a white streak down the middle. His is mostly bulky and he is really ripped. He has a mad scientist outfit with a gray lab coat. "Where Queen Omitrix has failed and that idiot Controdez will fail. The Power of Music must be destroyed and the Earth will be silenced forever by me, Dr. Mutron". The evil villain named Dr. Mutron said as he is laughing evilly.

End chapter.

Yeah, I decided to post this. It is not the start of it, but more like the filler to start it. The next update will not be up until Unity Force is ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: The Day the Music Rises

In the basement of the DT Wave Music Shop, Kira Ford is making sure that her team of rangers. She has the morphors ready as she puts them in colored boxes. All the sudden, the instruments in the special glass case are starting to glow.

Kira is surprised by it as she has no clue why it is happening now. 'Mentor of Music, it is time to summon eight individuals to become power rangers. Their hearts must be pure. They must have attitudes. Plus they must have the courage to fight the evil of Dr. Mutron'. A mysterious voice said to Kira.

Kira nods as she notices eight charm crystals that resembles the musical instruments floating in the air as they take off very fast like lighting. 'I wonder who it is going to pick'. Kira thought to herself as today is going to be interesting.

Meanwhile, at the evil place, Dr. Mutron feels the power of Soundola in a town called Reefside. "Reefside, this is very interesting. That Dino freak Mesogog tried to take over Earth, but the Power Rangers stopped him. No matter, I will go even further than any villain. Cosilenco, Mettzeo, and Fortsilenco, I summon you". Dr. Mutron said out there to summon his three most faithful and loyal followers into the room.

Three supporting villains walk in the room. They have similar outfits to Dr. Mutron, but they are lower ranking. "You summon us, Master of Silence". The three of them said in unison.

Dr. Mutron looks at them. "Yes, the powers of Soundola is in a town called Reefside. If I know that perfect brother of mine, he must have sent the instruments to a human. Plus if I have to guess the instruments must have glowed and the crystal charms must have went to the chosen people to fight". Dr. Mutron said to them.

The first supporting villain looks at him, she is the strongest and smartest of the three of them. She has jet black hair and magenta colored eyes. "Master of Silence, we should send Silencos to scare those music loving humans". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron. Dr. Mutron nods as he likes the plan. "Yes, scaring up humans will be easy". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

The second supporting villain is a master of fighting and has a huge ego. He has jet black hair as well but with dark green eyes. "Yes but one of us should lead the attack with Silencos, Master of Silence". Fortsilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods to him as he agrees with him. "Yes our foot soldiers are strong". Dr. Mutron said to Fortsilenco.

The third supporting villain looks at them. She is a mute, and communicates psychically with Dr. Mutron. She has jet black hair like the others, but she has silver colored eyes. She is just as smart like Cosilenco, but her powers is very strong mentally. She uses her psychic power as her strength in battle. 'Master of Silence, it would be best to send Mr. Ego other there to attack the humans. I rather wait to see who got chosen for me to attack them'. Mettzeo telepathically said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods as he got the psychic message. "Fortsilenco, you go attack the humans with the Silencos". Dr. Mutron said to Fortsilenco.

Fortsilenco nods as he gets a small army of Silencos to go with him. "It will be my pleasure, Master of Silence". Fortsilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he leaves the headquarters.

It is the first day of school for the students at Reefside High School. Conner is driving his son Corey to school. Conner notices that something is on his son's mind. "So champ, nervous about your first day of high school"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at his dad. "Not really dad, I am looking forward starting over in your hometown, Dad". Corey said to Conner. Conner nods to Corey. "You know I made my greatest memories at Reefside High". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as Conner parks his truck in the teacher's parking lot. "I know that dad". Corey said to Conner as he gets out from the truck.

As they head into the school building, Corey feels something in his pants pocket. He sees a small red like crystal charm of a red electric guitar. 'Ok first that strange dream and now this charm thing', Corey thought to himself.

As Corey head into the school building, he hears a female voice calling his name. "Corey McKnight is that you"? A 16 year old Sophomore asks Corey.

Corey turns around as he sees an old friend of his coming towards him. She has short and choppy black hair with blood red on the tips. She has green eyes and her skin is naturally tanned. She stands at 5'9 and has with a rather flexible body. She has a yellow sleeveless tank top and layered over it is a black low cut jacket that is yellow on the inside with pockets outlined in yellow with baggy tan shorts and black sneakers with a yellow sole.

Corey smiles as he sees a familiar face. "Hey Diana, it has been a long time". Corey said to the girl named Diana.

Diana smiles at Corey as she is happy to see him. "Corey, I have my seen you since that summer when we were kids. Did you and your parents move here"? Diana asks Corey.

Corey nods to Diana as he remembers about his mom. "Actually, my dad and I moved here. My parents are divorced and my mother dearest is who knows where. How is your sister"? Corey asks Diana.

Diana has a somber look on her face as Corey asked about her sister. "Oh, listen Corey, we should catch up later". Diana said to Corey as she went in the school building.

Diana sighs as she grabs something in her pocket. As she pulls it out, she sees a yellow saxophone crystal charm, and it is glowing in her hands. 'Oh May, I am sorry about the accident. If only you are able to see this with me'. Diana thought to herself.

Corey has gotten his class schedule and where his homeroom class is. He bumps into a 15 year old freshman who is heading the same way as he is. She has long dark brown hair with navy tips and hazel eyes. She is about 5'3 with tan skin and naturally skinny. She wears blue tank top and black suit jacket with white shorts and blue Converses.

The freshman girl looks at him. "Sorry about that", the girl said to him with a British accent as she blushes at him. Corey smirks at her. "It's ok, my name is Corey by the way". Corey said to her.

The freshman nods to him. "Nice to meet you my name is Julianne. Are you in this home room class"? Julianne asks Corey. Corey nods to Julianne as they went in their home room class.

As Julianne takes her seat, she opens her notebook and notices a blue crystal charm in the shape of a clarinet. It is also glowing as well.

After homeroom, Corey is heading to his first class of the day. He accidently bumps into a 17 year old junior. He looks like one of the class bullies that easily intimidates someone. He has black jock's jacket and a white shirt along with navy blue trousers and black boots. He has Caucasian light tan, brown hair, athletic, and slightly ripped and around 6'2". However his eyes are a bit different. "Why did you bump into me like that, freshman"? The guy asks Corey as he is a harsh tone in his attitude.

Corey looks at him as he is a bit scared of him. "Sorry, I should have watched where I am going". Corey said to the guy. The guy looks at him as he nods to him. "You should watch it, freshman". The guy said to him as he walks away. Corey sighs as he walks to his class.

The guy is in deep thought as he finds a black bass drum crystal charm. It is glowing as he finds it. 'Oh ok, this is cool'. The guy thought to himself.

A little while later, Corey walk towards the library. He notices a 17 year old senior with a couple of books in her hands. She is about 5'5" with light tan skin tone she has light wavy brown hair to her shoulders and brown eyes. She is skinny, and flexible. She has a purple sweater with blue skinny jeans and purple converse. She also a heart locket that was a present from her grandmother.

Corey looks at her. "Is it a bit early to get books to do a research paper"? Corey asks the girl. She looks at him. "Perhaps, I want to get started and not to get procrastinated. I do not see a lot of freshmen in the library on the first day of school". The girl said to Corey.

Corey shrugs at her. "Yeah well, I want to look around in the school before my next class. My name is Corey". Corey said to her.

The girl nods to Corey. "My name is Laura, and it is a pleasure to meet you". The girl name Laura said to Corey. Corey nods to Laura. "Like wise Laura", Corey said to Laura.

As Corey leaves the library, Laura notices a purple crystal charm that shapes like a violin. It is glowing as she is intrigued by it. 'I have never seen anything like it before'. Laura thought to herself as she checks the books out.

Corey is in his PE class as his day is going ok besides have a small run in with that guy earlier. He also has Caucasian light tan, brown hair, athletic, and slightly ripped and around 6'2 except he has hazel colored eyes and also a junior. He has white tee with a white and black opened plaid shirt an black jeans with black converse. "Excuse me, are you Coach McKnight's son"? He asks Corey.

Corey looks at the guy as he looks very similar from the guy he bumped into earlier. "Yes, but I am not asking for trouble I promise". Corey said to him.

The guy is slightly taken back by it as he sighs as he probably knows what happened. "You must have meet my twin brother earlier. My name is Bobby". Bobby said to Corey.

Corey sighs in relief. "Ok my name is Corey, but I refer not to go by Coach McKnight's son. How did you meet my dad though"? Corey asks Bobby.

Bobby nods to Corey. "I am actually trying out for the team. He told us not to pick on you, but to reach out to you when one of us meets you. How come you are not trying out for the team"? Bobby asks Corey.

Corey looks at Bobby. "I am not into soccer to my dad's dismay". Corey said to Bobby. Bobby nods as he likes it. "Cool, maybe I will see you around". Bobby said to Corey. Corey nods in agreement as the two part ways.

Bobby notices something glowing in his shirt pocket. It is a white crystal charm in shaped of a turn table. 'Ok this is wild, but what does this mean"? Bobby asks himself as he went to his next class.

It is the last class of the day as Corey is in Kira's music class. He recognizes Laura, Diana, Bobby, and Julianne from earlier. He spotted the guy that Bobby told him about as his twin brother. Luckily he is sitting on the other side of the room. He sit at a seat on the far right of the room. However he notices another guy he did not see earlier.

Corey notices a girl in a desk next to him. She has dark skin with medium length dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has a pink tank top and a black leather jacket with dark skinny jeans and tennis shoes. She is a 17 year old junior as well.

The girl looks at him. "You must be a freshman here at Reefside". The girl said to Corey. Corey nods to her. "Yeah my name is Corey". Corey said to her.

The girl nods to Corey. "It's nice to meet you, Corey. My name is Vivian". Vivian said to Corey. She notices a blonde headed girl walking in the class room as she groans at the sight of her.

Corey rise a bow as he notices the girl walking in. "Who is that"? Corey curiously asks Vivian. Vivian looks at Corey. "That's Cassandra Cornell, she is the head cheerleader. Let's just say, she loves digging into everyone's personal life regardless of their feelings". Vivian said to Corey.

Corey frowns as he learns about her. "She must be great then". Corey said sarcastically to Vivian. Vivian grins about it. "That pretty much sums it up, Corey". Vivian said to Corey.

As the class got started, Kira looks at the students in her last class of the day. "My name is Ms. Ford, and I am your music teacher this year. My focus will be on you guys learning about music and see that each one of you being creative in music as well. Before I take attendance, does anyone have any questions"? Kira asks the class.

The blonde headed girl named Cassandra raised her hand. Kira looks at the girl. "Yes, what's your name"? Kira asks the girl.

Cassandra got up. "My name is Cassandra, Cassandra Cornell. Why did you come back to this town, Ms. Ford"? Cassandra asks Kira as some of the class groans as they hear her talk.

Corey looks at Cassandra as he does not care for her. "Excuse me, Cassandra right", Corey said to Cassandra.

Cassandra looks at Corey as the rest of the class turns to him. "Yeah what", Cassandra asks Corey. "I honestly do not care who you are, and plus asking that kind of question is not the right time or place for such intrusion into a teacher's personal life. You are out of line, and it is about time someone tells you that". Corey said to Cassandra with a calm attitude and tone in his voice.

Kira sighs as she takes it from there. "Take your seat Ms. Cornell unless you want a detention after school. Cassandra scoffs as she sits down in her seat. The students grin and smirk at Corey as they are waiting for someone to put Cassandra in her place.

Vivian looks at Corey. "Nice one Corey", Vivian said to Corey. Corey nods to Vivian as they listen to Kira's lesson. Vivian notices a pink guitar shaped crystal charm as it is glowing in her hands. 'What can I find out about this, and why I can feel some kind of power within in it'? Vivian thought to herself.

After school, Corey walks out of the school and the students went home. All the sudden, he gets hit by a soccer ball. "I am sorry about that". The guy said to Corey. Corey notices a girl with the guy. The guy is a 15 year old Sophomore. He is about 5'8 with farmers tan skin tone. He has dark brown hair with deep blue eyes and an athletic body type. He has a black hoodie that's unzipped with a green under shirt, blue jeans and black vans. The left knee of the jeans are ripped so you can see his knee.

Corey looks at him and his sister. "It's ok, I have to accept that soccer and me does not exactly mix. My name is Corey by the way". Corey said to them.

The guy nods to him. "My name is Matthew Bryn. Plus I saw what you did in there in music class. It is very unheard of that a freshman puts the head cheerleader in her place". Matthew said to Corey.

Corey shrugs to Matthew. "Yeah well there are people like that". Corey said to them. As Matthew and his sister nods in agreement, they hear screams for help like something bad is happening. Matthew notices a green glow coming from his pants pocket. As he pulls it out, Matthew sees a green crystal charm in a shape of a banjo.

Matthew looks at Corey as the young freshman has the feeling that something is clearly wrong. The next he knows he sees Corey running towards the screaming is coming from.

His sister looks at Matthew. "Matt, we should get out of here while we still can". The 17 year old sister said to Matthew. Matthew looks at her. "No Stacey, there is something I can't explain to you now. You should get to a safe place". Matthew said to the girl named Stacey. Stacey nods as she makes a run for it.

Corey runs to the scene as he sees weird foot soldiers attacking the innocent people in the area. He sees a villainous being leading the attack. "Hey what do you think your doing attacking the innocent people like this"? Corey asks the evil being.

The evil being named Fortsilenco looks at the human. "It is simple. I am attacking this town for my Master of Silence to rule the Earth. Silencos attack". Fortsilenco said to Corey.

Corey sees the foot soldiers called Silencos coming at him. He tries to fight back against them, but he is just one person. 'Where is the help or am I the only one that has the courage to fight these things'? Corey thought to himself.

It is not long that Julianne, Wally, Bobby, Matthew, Diana, Vivian, and Laura sees what is happening. "What in the world are those things"? Bobby asks them. "I do not know, but I am ready to smash them". Wally said to them. "Why is he fighting them all by himself"? Vivian asks them. "I do not know". Matthew said to them.

Julianne looks at them. "I am not going to stand by do nothing. I am going to assist him". Julianne said to them. Diana nods in agreement. "So am I", Diana said to them as the group sees the two girls going to help Corey. Matthew shrugs as he and the rest of the group joins the girls.

As Corey stumbles back some as he gets kicks in the side by one of the Silencos, he gets caught by Bobby. "Easy man", Bobby said to Corey. Corey is surprised by this as he sees the seven other people he met today showing up at the battle. "Thanks Bobby", Corey said to Bobby.

Wally glares at the weird foot soldiers as he is not happy about it. "Haven't you heard, it is not cool to mess with a freshman unless you are an upper classman". Wally said to them. All the sudden, Wally feels the power of heavy metal with him. A heavy metal music beat wave hits a group of Silencos. The Silencos falls down to the ground. The group is surprised by it as they realize that this fight just turned.

Laura is getting into the fight as this is new to her. She has a fierce look in her eyes. 'I may not understand why all of this is even happening. I got to fight back even now'. Laura thought to herself. All the sudden, Laura feels the power of classical music within her. As a Silenco is coming at her, Laura lifts her arm. A classical musical beat hits the Silenco back some. Laura is surprised by it as she is fighting back.

Bobby notices how both Wally and Laura are fighting back and activated some kind of power. "This feels very weird and strange, but I need to get into range". Bobby said to himself. All the sudden, he feels the power of rap music flowing into him. Every time Bobby throws a punch or a kick, he makes a musical beat of rap.

Vivian is surprising holding up on her own in the fight. "Note to self, thank dad for insisting to learn his fighting skills". Vivian said to herself as she is fighting back. All the sudden she feels the power of hip hop music. A pink musical beat is blowing really fast as it hits the Silencos.

Matthew is also new to this like Laura is. He tries to hold up on his own in the fight. "That's enough, I have taken the hits before, but now it is your turn to take the punch". Matthew said to them. All the sudden, Matthew feels the power of country music. A green musical beat in a form of a tree hits the Silencos.

Diana sees what's going on in the fight as she notices a Silenco coming at Julianne from behind. Diana rushes over and punches the Silenco in the face. "Attacking someone from behind is really not cool". Diana said to the Silenco. All the sudden, Diana feels the powers of jazz music as a yellow electric musical beat shocks the the Silencos.

Julianne is surprised as a girl older than her helping her like this. "Thanks", Julianne said to Diana. Diana nods to Julianne. "Your welcome". Diana said to Julianne.

All the sudden, Julianne feels the power of blues music. A blue musical beat slashes at the Silencos like waves of water at them.

The evil being named Fortsilenco glares at them as he sends an energy beam at them. The eight teens went down as they have no clue how to face this. "You puny humans may have gotten through the Silencos, but you eight teens do not stand a chance against me. Hand over the crystal charms". Fortsilenco said to them.

Corey looks at the others as they are struggling to get up. Something in him got him to stand up. "No, you will not win. I will not let you". Corey said to Fortsilenco. All the sudden, Corey feels the power of rock music.

Fortsilenco looks at Corey as he prepares another energy beam. "Then you will be the first to be destroyed". Fortsilenco said to Corey as he sends an energy beam at Corey.

As the energy beam is heading towards Corey, the others are shocked that Corey is not moving. "Move it freshman", Wally said to Corey. Corey protects the others as the musical beats of fire protects him and the others. He sends a powerful attack back at Fortsilenco.

Fortsilenco is blown back some as he is stunned by it. "So the powers of Musicola has chosen you. Dr. Mutron will soon know who is his mortal enemy". Fortsilenco said to them as he takes off.

The teens got up as Corey is surprised to see that he has some sort of power. Kira also arrives at the scene. "Are you guys alright"? Ms. Ford asks them.

Julianne looks at Kira. "We are fine, mom, but what's going on"? Julianne asks Kira. Kira looks at her as she realizes that she and seven other teens are chosen as rangers. "I need all of you to trust me on this. Come to DT Wave now", Kira said to the teens.

The teens shrug as they follow Kira to the music shop. In the music shop, Kira opens the door to the basement of her shop. "So is your mom some sort of spy"? Matthew asks Julianne.

Julianne looks at Matthew. "No, but she never told me about this part of the shop". Julianne said to Matthew.

The teens notices special equipment and eight colored morphors. Kira looks at them. "You eight fought the Silencos with a lot of courage as bravery today. The eight of you are chosen to become Power Rangers, Music Force". Kira said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. Wally looks at Kira. "Us, but aren't the Power Rangers has special powers or something"? Wally said to Kira.

Kira looks at Wally as it reminds her when she was his age. "Yes, you all do. I was there in your shoes when I was in high school. Plus I understand that each of you come from different worlds and social status". Kira said to them as she hands them a colored morphor in shape of their zord.

Laura Brewer, you are chosen to become the Purple Ranger. The Power of Classical Music chose you.

Vivian James, you are chosen to become the Pink Ranger. The Power of HipHop music chose you.

Diana Rhodes, you are chosen to become the Yellow Ranger. The Power of Jazz Music chose you.

Bobby Johnson, you are chosen to become the white ranger. The Power of Rap Music chose you.

Wally Johnson, you are chosen to become the black ranger. The Power of Heavy Metal Music chose you.

Matthew Bryn, you are chosen to become the green ranger. The Power of Country Music chose you.

Julianne Wro, you are the second in command of the team. You are chosen to become the blue ranger. The Power of Blues Music chose you.

Corey McKnight, you are the leader of the team. You are chosen to become the red ranger. The Power of Rock music chose you.

Will all of you follow the rules to become Power Rangers. Do each of you vow that you will not use your powers to escalate in a battle, will not use your powers for personal gain, and never to reveal your ranger identities to others"? Kira asks them as she is serious.

The teens look at each other. "I will", Corey said to Kira. "Me too", Julianne said to Kira. Matthew looks at Kira. "Sure why not", Matthew said to Kira. Wally and Bobby look at each other. "It is no question. We are in". The twins said to Kira. "An opportunity to save the world, yeah", Vivian said to Kira. Diana and Laura look at each other as they look at the faces of their new teammates. "I am in". Diana said to Kira. "Me too", Laura said to Kira.

Kira nods as she hands them their morphors. "You guys will come a long way, and I do believe in each one of you. Plus while you are here, call me Kira, Ms. Ford makes me fell old". Kira said to them.

Matthew looks at Kira as it is the first time that he is hearing it. "You believe in us". Matthew said to Kira. Kira nods to Matthew. "I do", Kira said to Matthew.

Bobby looks at Kira as he is curious about something. "You sound like you have experience about being a ranger". Bobby said to Kira.

Kira nods to Bobby. "I do, and I will explain as well. You all should head home. Plus I do know that an evil force will be sticking around, and you all will be working together as a team. Tomorrow we will begin training. Be here at 3:45 sharp". Kira said to them.

The teens nod as they leave the basement. Julianne turns back to Kira. "Mom, were you a ranger once"? Julianne asks Kira. Kira nods to Julianne. "Yes, I will explain about that tomorrow". Kira said to Julianne. Julianne nods as she went up to the apartment located above the shop.

Kira sighs as she realizes that Conner's son and Ethan's daughter are now rangers. She grabs the phone to call Ethan and Conner. "Hey, it's Kira, listen I need you and Conner to come to DT Wave tomorrow afternoon. I know it is on very short notice, but there is something you should know". Kira said to them on a voice mail. Kira sighs as it will be an interesting group of rangers to mentoring.

End Chapter

Julianne Wro: Confidentalauthor: Blue Ranger

Matthew Bryn: .3: Green Ranger

Wally Johnson: Gadget the Critic: Black Ranger

Bobby Johnson: Timmayisawesome: White Ranger

Diana Rhodes: Decode9: Yellow Ranger

Vivian James: JDFann2278: Pink Ranger

Laura Brewer: Icrzy: Purple Ranger

Yeah I said that I was not going to update again until Unity Force has ended, but I couldn't help it. However the next chapter will most likely be until Unity Force does end.

Next Chapter: I Am Not My Dad


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Music Force:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: I Am Not My Dad

Back at the evil lair of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutron is working on remodeling the foot soldiers. It is mostly dark gray and red as has an upside down musical note with the symbol of the evil on the armor, and it is on its chest.

Fortsilenco is walking by hoping that Dr. Mutron does not spot him. "Fortsilenco, did you get any of the crystal charms? You know we need it to destroy the earth of its music and sound". Dr. Mutron said to Fortsilenco.

Fortsilenco is caught by his boss. "No Master, the crystal charms has chosen teenaged humans. They have activated the power of Musicola". Fortsilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron glares at Fortsilenco as he is not pleased and very furious of the news. "Teenagers, you actually tell me that the powers of Musicola is in the hands of puny teenagers. That is the worst thing you can possibly tell me. The next thing that could happen is those teens are becoming rangers. Send a monster down and attack them with the newly developed Mutezoids". Dr. Mutron said to Fortsilenco as he makes a mass production of the foot solidiers called Mutezoids.

Fortsilenco bows to the leader. "It will be done, master". Fortsilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he leaves the room. Dr. Mutron grits his teeth as he looks at some papers. "I will rule Earth". Dr. Mutron said to himself as he gots back to his work.

It is after dinner at the McKnight home. Conner is listening to a voice mail message from Kira. 'Her voice, I have not heard it in a long time'. Conner thought to himself as he listens to it over and over again. 'But still, I wonder why Kira called me to come to DT Wave'. Conner thought to himself as he looks at Corey who is hard at work doing homework. He notices the red themed outfit that his son is wearing. 'I got a feeling that my son is heavily involved'. Conner thought to himself as he is doing his work.

At another house, Ethan walks in the house. Vivian sees her dad being home. "Dad, I thought you and mom has a business trip to Japan to discuss about your latest program". Vivian said to Ethan.

Ethan looks at his only daughter. "I had to come home. I got a call from an old friend. I have a meeting with her tomorrow afternoon, and then I have to head back to the business meeting. How was your first day of school"? Ethan asks Vivian.

Vivian looks at her dad. "Well it was interesting. Meeting new friends, reuniting with old friends, new classmates putting the Queen bee Cassandra Cornell in her place",Vivian said to Ethan.

Ethan rise a brow as he hears the latter part. "Really, I could never done that to her mom, Cassidy in high school. I should give this kid props for doing that. Who did that anyways"? Ethan asks Vivian.

Vivian looks at her dad. "His name is Corey, Corey McKnight". Vivian said to Ethan. Ethan froze for a second as he hears the last name like it is the first time he has even heard of it in years. "Is he related to Conner McKnight"? Ethan asks Vivian.

Vivian is surprised by it as she looks at him. "Yeah he is the soccer coach here. Dad do you know him"? Vivian asks Ethan. Ethan nods to Vivian. "Yeah he is an old friend of mine. The last time I spoke to Conner was the night of his wedding to that girl. There was something about her I did not like. I tried to warn him, but he did not listen to me. We have not spoken since. I am surprised that Conner and his son in Reefside". Ethan said to Vivian.

Vivian is curious on what her dad meant. "If you two did not have that falling out, would you two talk now"? Vivian asks Ethan. Ethan nods to Vivian. "Yeah, he was a partner". Ethan said to Vivian.

Vivian is puzzled by it. "A partner, a partner in what"? Vivian asks Ethan. Ethan looks at his daughter as he remembers about his ranger days with Conner, Kira, Dr. Oliver, and Trent. "It is not important honey". Ethan said to Vivian as he went to his study. Vivian gets more curious on what he mean by it.

The next day at school, Corey is sitting in his freshman English class. The teacher is an older middle aged woman who should have retired by now. She has a knee length dark gray dress with black shoes. She has mostly gray white hair with pale green eyes. She has black framed glasses on her face. "I am Ms. Hawkins, and I am your English teacher this semester. If you have heard from various alumni and other teachers here, I am the toughest English teacher. I. SEE. ALL". Ms. Hawkins said to the class.

The class is startled by the teacher as they know that she is not to be messed with. Corey looks at the teacher as he gets the feeling that passing her class will be a challenge. He likes to be challenged and often times he proves them wrong about him.

As Ms. Hawkins calls the roll, most of the students are intimidated as they say here. Ms. Hawkins looks at Corey's name on her roll. "Corey McKnight", Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey looks at Ms. Hawkins in the eye. "Here Ms. Hawkins", Corey said to Ms. Hawkins. Ms. Hawkins looks at Corey as she is reminded of Conner. "Are you related to Conner McKnight"? Ms. Hawkins asks Corey.

Corey looks at the teacher as his classmates are noticing that he is not letting her faze him. "Yes ma'am, he is my dad". Corey said to Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins is intrigued by the amount of manners and respect the young freshman has. "If that is an act young man, you will be spending a lot of time in detention. Plus if you even goof or even not paying attention in class like your father did in my class, you will get a detention until you graduate from high school". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

The students in class is stunned as Corey took it. "Yes ma'am", Corey said to Ms. Hawkins. Ms. Hawkins looks at him as he called her ma'am again. Ms. Hawkins called the rest of the roll and she teaches her lesson.

At lunch, Corey sighs as he sits down at a table. He feels a bit annoyed that teachers that he had assuming that he is just like his dad.

It is not long that Julianne, Matthew, Wally, Bobby, Diana, Vivian, and Laura sits with him. Plus other students are starring at the new group of students sitting together.

Wally looks at them as he does not like it. "What are you all lookin at"? Wally asks them with his brash and harsh tone in his voice. The students went back to their own business

Corey looks at Wally as Bobby looks at him with an annoyed look on his face. "What's with you Corey? You look like you have used the word annoyed too much to sound redundant". Bobby said to Corey.

Corey looks at Bobby as he has got a grin on his face. "Teacher asking me that if I am related to Coach McKnight. They assume that I will act just like him like he did when he went to school here". Corey said to them as he is clearly annoyed by it.

The group winces as they hear it. Vivian looks at Corey. "I get that as well, Corey. My dad went to school here as well. Plus I got it a lot during my freshman year as well, especially in Hawkins's English class". Vivian said to Corey.

The older teens nod as they have experienced Ms. Hawkins at one point in high school. "Hawkins is a mean teach, Corey. I barely made it out her class if it wasn't for Bobby". Wally said to Corey.

Diana looks at Corey as she remembers it. "I had her for my homeroom teacher during my freshman year. The last day of school was my only salvation". Diana said to Corey.

The group winces as they hear that. "I am praying for the day that she retires". Matthew said to them. Bobby nods in agreement. "True words has never been spoken". Bobby said to Matthew.

Laura looks at them as she sighs. "Ms. Hawkins maybe the toughest teacher here, but she will challenge you hard". Laura said to Corey. Julianne looks at them. "I have her before music class, so I will see what you mean soon". Julianne said to Corey.

Corey nods to them as he feels better. "Thanks guys, I know we just met and everything. I just do not know what Ms. Ford will tell us about being teenage super heroes or those things that attacked us yesterday". Corey said to them. The group nods in agreement.

After school, the teens are at DT Wave. They see Kira with two men close to Kira's age. Vivian and Corey are shocked to see their dads in the basement. "Dad what are you doing here"? Corey asks Conner.

Kira looks at Corey as things is getting awkward. "Rangers, this is Ethan James and Conner McKnight. Conner was the red ranger and Ethan was the blue ranger". Kira said to them.

Ethan looks at his daughter as he learns that she is a ranger. "I think I need to sit down". Ethan said to himself. Conner looks at Ethan as he turns to him. "Breath dude", Conner said to Ethan.

Corey steps out from the basement and heads out of the shop without them noticing as he is overwhelmed by it. 'Great, now Kira is expecting me to become a leader just like my dad'. Corey thought to himself as he walks to the park alone.

Back in the headquarters, the teens notice that Corey has stepped out. "Where is Corey"? Diana asks them. "He must have stepped out with us noticing". Wally said to them.

Conner sighs as he gets the feeling that Corey is getting overwhelmed. "I am going to talk to him. "This between me and my son. Where is he, Kira"? Conner asks Kira.

Kira went to the computer. "He is at the park". Kira said to Conner. Conner nods to Kira as he heads out. Ethan stays with the teens as they do some training.

At the park, Corey sits on a bench. He has his head in his hands. Conner spots him. "That was unexpected champ", Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at Conner as his dad is standing there. "Yeah", Corey said to Conner. Conner looks at Corey. "May I sit with you"? Conner asks to Corey. Corey nods to Conner. "Yeah", Corey said to Conner.

Conner sits next to Corey as the young red ranger looks at him. "I am not you, dad. I am not a goofball, and I do not have your kind of leadership. I am not the oldest on the team, and I do not know if the others will listen to my lead". Corey said to Conner.

Conner has a puzzled as he looks at Corey. "Ok where is this coming from"? Conner asks Corey. Corey explains about what happen in English class with Ms. Hawkins.

Conner looks at Corey. "Ms. Hawkins is a tough teacher. Plus you just have to prove her wrong that you are not like me when I was in high school. Secondly, being the leader of a ranger team will take time. You will have to build your own leadership style that is different from mine. Plus every red ranger has made mistakes. I should know I have made some as well". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to Conner as he understands now. "Thanks dad, I understand now". Corey said to Conner. "Good, plus you should be back with your team". Conner said to Corey.

As the two start to head back, Corey hears his morphor going off. "Corey, there is a monster attack at the park. Plus the password to morph is Music Force Lets Play the Music. The others head out before I could tell them". Kira said to Corey.

"Got it Kira", Corey said to Kira. He turns to Conner. "Dad, I got to go". Corey said to Conner. Conner nods as he understands completely. "Go", Conner said to Corey.

Corey runs to wear the monster and the foot soldiers are attacking. Plus the others also arrive. "There you are man. You can not sneak out this". Wally said to Corey.

Corey looks at Wally. "I know, and it am going to find a leadership style that my own". Corey said to them. The others nod as they are seeing a leader being born.

The monster is a mutated microphone with a scythes on each arm and bulky legs. "So you must be those puny humans that I have to elimate". The microphone monster said to them with a loud voice.

Corey looks at the monster. "For a microphone monster, you have a bad voice. Everyone follow my lead", Corey said as he grabs his morphor out. "Music Force, Let's Play the Music", Corey said as he activates his morphor.

Morphing Sequence

Corey is in a red weird space as flames of fire is in the background like he is on stage at arock and roll concert. Rock music of a rock and roll legend is playing out as has a red ranger suit with gold and silver music note armor on his chest. He has a white belt on it as well. He has a red helmet with the electric guitar shape as the visor. He does his pose. "Power of Rock, Music Force Red Ranger". Corey said as he is in ranger form.

End Morphing Sequence

The other teens are surprised by Corey's transformation. "So that's what the password is". Bobby said to them as they also morph into ranger form as well.

Morphing Sequence

Julianne is a weird blue space with splashes of water is in the background. Like Corey, she is on stage like she is at a blues concert. Blues music of a blues legend is also playing. She has a royal blue ranger suit with a blue skirt and leggings. She has gold and silver musical notes on her chest, and she also has a white belt. Her helmet is blue with a clarinet as the visor. She is in her pose. "Power of the Blues, Music Force Blue Ranger". Julianne said as she is in pose.

Matthew is in a weird green space with a country field in the background. He is on stage as a country music of a country legend is playing as well. He has a green ranger suit like Corey's. Plus his helmet is green with the banjo as the visor. He is in his pose. Power of the Country, Music Force Green Ranger". Matthew said as he is in his ranger form.

Bobby is in a weird space as the back ground as sound waves is in the background. He is on stage with the rap music of a rapper legend is playing. He has a white ranger suit with gold and silver music notes on the chest of his suit. He has a white helmet with the symbol of a turn table as the visor. Bobby does his pose. "Power of Rap Music, Music Force White". Bobby said as he is in his pose.

Wally is in a weird black space as beats is in the background. He is on stage as the music of a heavy metal legend is playing. He has a black ranger suit with gold and silver musical notes on his chest. He has a black helmet with the bass drum as the visor. He does his pose. "Power of Heavy Metal, Music Force Black Ranger". Wally said as he is in his pose.

Diana is in a weird yellow space as electricity is in the back ground. She is standing on stage as music of a jazz legend is playing. She has a yellow ranger suit like the girls. She has gold and silver musical notes on her chest. She has a yellow helmet with the saxophone symbol as the visor. "Power of Jazz Music, Music Force Yellow", Diana said as she is in her pose.

Vivian is in a weird pink space with bubbly background. She is on stage as music of a hip hop legend is playing. She has a pink ranger suit like the other girls. She has gold and silver musical notes on her chest. She has a pink helmet with the symbol of a guitar as the visor. "Power of Hip Hop, Music Force Pink", Vivian said as she is in her pose.

Laura is in a weird purple space as a falling snowflakes is in the background. She is on stage as a music of a classical legend is playing. She has a purple ranger suit like the other girls. She has gold and silver musical notes on her chest. She has a purple helmet with a symbol of the violin as the visor. "Power of Classical, Music Force Purple", Laura said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The monster is stunned to see the new team of rangers standing before him. "What, Power Rangers", The monster said to them.

Corey looks at them. "We are the Music Force Power Rangers, Defenders of Sound and Music for the Earth". The rangers said in unison". The teens said in unison as colorful fireworks are flying in the air.

The microphone monster looks at them as it summons more Mutezoids. "Mutezoids attack", the Microphone monster said as the foot soldiers are attacking the rangers.

Corey looks at the incoming Mutezoids. He has a newfound confident look on his face. "Let's go everyone", Corey said to them as he grabs his music saber out. The others nod as the fight begins.

Close by a man with sandy blonde hair is watching the rangers first battle against the Mutezoids and the Microphone Monster. He is eyeing a ranger in particular as he is curious who they are. "New Power Rangers in Reefside, it has been a long time since the last group of rangers is in town. It will be a dream come true for me if my son is the red ranger". The man said to himself.

Back at the battle field, the rangers are using their music sabers against the Microphone Monster, As they slash at the monster, the a musical note of a song is being played.

The microphone monster is getting enough of them. "Have this for size", the microphone monster said to them as it sends a powerful sound wave towards them.

The teens went down to the ground as Corey gets back up again. "Do you got a plan or what"? Wally asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Our weapons alone will not cut defeat this monster. We have to combine our music sabers". Corey said to them.

Matthew looks at Corey. "Let's make it happen then", Matthew said to Corey. Corey looks at them. "Everyone follow my lead, Music Saber, Power of Rock, Go", Corey said as he powers up his music saber. It is glowing a bright red color.

The others look at each other as they follow Corey's lead.

"Music Saber, Power of Blues, Go", Julianne said as she powers up her music saber. It is glowing a bright blue color.

"Music Sabar, Power of Country, Go", Matthew said as he powers up his music saber. It is glowing a bright green color.

"Music Saber, Power of Rap, Go", Bobby said as he powers up his music saber. It is glowing in a bright white color.

"Music Saber, Power of Heavy Metal, Go", Wally said as he powers up his music saber. It is glowing in a bright black color.

"Music Saber, Power of Jazz, Go", Diana said as she powers up her music saber. It is glowing in a bright yellow color.

"Music Saber, Power of Hip Hop, Go", Vivian said as she powers up her music saber. It is glowing in a bright pink color.

"Music Saber, Power of Classical, Go", Laura said as she powers up her music saber. It is glowing in a bright purple color.

The right music sabers are combining into an crossbow. It is white with red, blue, green, white, black, yellow, pink, and purple music notes on it. The arrow is also white with red, blue, green, white, black, yellow, pink, and purple feathers on it. "Ready, Aim, Fire", the rangers said in unison as they release the arrow.

The sounds beams of each musical genre from the arrow hits the microphone monster. The arrow itself hits the monster through and through as it is destroyed.

"The Sound is Fulfilled, Music Force Power Rangers". Corey said to them as they have their first victory as rangers. They nod as they head back to DT Wave.

At DT Wave, the teens return to the basement where Kira, Conner and Ethan are waiting for them. "That victory is truly deserved rangers. However not all battles will not be that easy to accomplish". Kira said to them. Ethan and Conner nod in agreement.

Ethan looks at Vivian. "Vivian, you may not carry the same color as me, but I will be supportive of you being a ranger". Ethan said to Vivian. Vivian nods to Ethan. "Thank you dad", Vivian said to him.

Conner looks at his son, Corey. "That was not bad for a freshman, you will make a great leader for this team. I know you will find that style that is yours". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to Conner as he smiles at him. "Thanks dad", Corey said to him. Corey turns to his teammates. "Well guys, I am the leader of the team. I maybe the youngest on the team, but I hope with time you guys see me as a friend as well". Corey said to them as he puts his hand in the center.

The others nod to him. "I am in as your second in command". Julianne said to Corey as she puts her hand in.

Matthew looks at Corey as he has a strong feeling to trust him. "I am in as well". Matthew said to Corey.

The twins look at each other. "We are defiantly in as well Corey". Wally said to Corey. "Ditto that", Bobby said to Corey as they put their hands in as well.

"Old friends becoming even better friends", Diana said as she puts her hand in.

"In the words of my dad, we are partners in crime fighting". Vivian said to Corey as she puts her hand in.

Laura looks at them as she also gets the same feeling that she can trust Corey as well. "I am in as well Corey". Laura said to Corey as she puts her hand in.

"Power Rangers Music Force", the teens said together as they celebrate their first victory as rangers.

End chapter

Yeah I finally got this chapter done. I am not sure how many chapters in this story I will do, but it will have some arcs and multiple part chapters. This journey will be long of course, but what can I say I completed one ranger series already.

Next Chapter: Lets Build Trust Matthew and Laura


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Let's Build Trust Matthew

That evening at Matthew's house, Matthew is getting the table set for dinner. Stacey looks at Matthew. "Hey Matt, where were you after school"? Stacey asks Matthew.

Matthew looks at Stacey as he knows that he can not tell her his newest hobby. "I was doing other things Stacey". Matthew said to Stacey. Stacey looks at Matthew as she does want to know more. "Come on Mattie, it is not like it you have to kill me once you tell me". Stacey said to Matthew in a joke sort of way.

Matthew looks at Stacey as he is annoyed by it. "It is not like that at all Stacey. Plus do not even joke about that. The only people I know that would ever harm to you, mom, dad, Sammie and Sarah besides me are my moms". Matthew said to Stacey.

Stacey nods as she is aware about the stuff Matthew's moms did to him. "Megan and Renee has not even found you yet. Plus if you are going to be friends with Corey and the others, you have to trust them". Stacey said to Matthew.

Matthew looks at Stacey as he nods to her. "Yeah well, trust is one thing I do not have much on at the moment". Matthew said to Stacey. Stacey sighs as she leaves the dinner prep to him.

At the evil lair of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutron is not in a good mood as he sees Fortesilenco walking in the room. "Fortesilenco, why did that monster failed to destroy the rangers"? Dr. Mutron asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Dr. Mutron as he shrugs to him. "My best bet is those humans got lucky with their victory in that battle, Master". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at Fortesilenco as he rolls his eyes at him. "I do not care about luck for them. I care about destroying and taking over Earth. I want a plan that no other villain has tried before". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at him. "You could create an evil ranger ranger to do the dirty work". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at Fortesilenco with a skeptical look on his face. "That is over done and redundant, Fortesilenco. It will look bad towards the evil community if I do that. On top of that, Queen Omitrix and Vaatu already tried that, and the rangers snapped the evil out of the evil rangers. Even the rangers has destroyed them by one way or another, I want a plan that is truly one of a kind". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Mettzo walks in the room as she senses Dr. Mutron's frustration. 'Perhaps you need to find and destroy the Book of Sound and Music'. Mettzo telepathically said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at Mettzo as he is intrigued by the plan. "The Book of Sound and Music, it contains a special song that can weaken completely. Plus the song has an unique solo that they have to play. According to an ancient legend, the Book of Sound and Music was written by the ancient protecters on Musicola. They sent it to Earth eons ago. The location of the book is unknown to me, and there is not a legend or a prophecy telling us which ranger has the key to finding it. If we find the book and destroy it, it will be disastrous to the rangers. It is an intriguing plan, Mettzo". Dr. Mutron said to Mettzo.

Mettzo nods to Dr. Mutron as she looks them. 'Thank you Master, at least I am not a blundering idiot like Fortesilenco'. Mettzo telepathically said to Dr. Mutron as she left the room.

Fortesilenco looks at Dr. Mutron who has an evil grin on his face. "What she say to you, Master"? Fortesilenco asks Dr. Mutron as he wants to know.

Dr. Mutron looks at Fortesilenco as he is annoyed with him. "Nothing is worth repeating to you. Now go find a monster that can and will destroy the rangers". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco rolls his eyes as he leaves the room. "Yes Master", Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he leaves the room.

Dr. Mutron is in deep thought. 'The Book of Sound and Music, I wonder where you are hiding'. Dr. Mutron thought to himself.

It is another afternoon at DT Wave. The teens are getting ready for training. Kira walk towards them. "Today's training exercise will be trust building among your fellow rangers. I also invited a special visitor today as well". Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other wondering who it is. A girl with crazy purple hair walks in the room. She has a purple tank top with a black leather jacket. She has a blue jeans on with purple sneakers on.

Laura recognizes her right away. "Are you the Unity Force Purple Ranger"? Laura asks her. She turns to Laura as her necklace glows as well. "Yes I was, my name is Espella McKnight, and I was the Purple Unity Force Ranger. I am also known as the ranger of Trust and Ice and Snow. Purple is a rare color, but we are around". Espella said to them.

Laura smiles as she meets a ranger that matches her ranger color. "I thought I was the only one". Laura said to Espella.

Espella looks at Laura as she can relate to her. "Actually you are the second female to carry the color. There is Josh from Norland as the Purple Beast Ranger. There is RJ from Ocean Bluff as the wolf ranger". Espella said to Laura. Laura nods as she meets her for the first time.

Vivian looks at Espella. "Are you related to Corey McKnight"? Vivian asks Espella. Espella looks at the pink ranger. "No if I was, I would be reunited with him and calling him cousin or something. Plus my mom would have told me about my dad's family". Espella said to her.

Corey nods as he does not know her. "That is true, Vivian". Corey said to Vivian.

Bobby looks at Espella. "When you said ranger of trust and ice and snow, what did you mean by that"? Bobby asks Espella.

Espella looks at them. "Trust is my special quality and ice and snow is my elemental power". Espella said to them.

Wally looks at Espella who has his arms crossed and does not understand it yet. "Ok but snow and ice with the color purple? It does not make since to me". Wally said to Espella.

Espella looks at Wally. "I do not have the answer to that. However what I can tell you that my Unity Crystal is purple". Espella said to Wally.

Diana looks at Espella. "Were you a ranger in the beginning when the Unity Rangers were first chosen"? Diana asks Espella.

Espella looks at them as she shakes her head. "Actually, I was the last person to join the team. I was an evil black ranger that was controlled by an evil black crystal that Queen Omitrix made. I was sent to destroy the rangers. When I learned the truth behind it, I turned on a Diamanda. I unlocked my elemental power of snow and ice. My teammates had some reservations about me joining after all the stuff I did to them. I eventually earned their trust and my redemption. In doing so, I unlocked my special quality of trust.

The most important thing I will tell all of you is that trust has to be earned not given to you like a birthday present. Now let's do some trust building exercises". Espella said to the teens.

About an hour later, Matthew is struggling through each of the trust exercise. Espella recognizes something within Matthew as he is getting frustrated with the trust exercises "I am not good at building trust. I need some air". Matthew said to them as he suddenly takes off on them.

Corey has a stunned look on his face. Laura has a sadden look on her face. "Matthew wait", Corey said to him as he is about to go as well. Kira stops him. "Let him get his space, Corey". Kira said to Corey.

Espella looks at them. "Let me go and talk to him. I can relate to him on this very issue". Espella said to them. Corey nods as Kira gives her the location of Matthew's morphor at the park.

At the park, Matthew is sitting on a park bench. His head is on his hands, and Matthew has a tear coming down his face. Espella spots the civilian form of the green ranger. "Mind if I sit with you", Espella said to Matthew.

Matthew looks up at Espella. "Sure", Matthew said to Espella. Espella takes her seat next to him. "Having trust issues is not a stranger to me, Matthew". Espella said to Matthew.

Matthew is surprised by it as he looks at Espella. "Really, you had trust issues". Matthew said to Espella.

Espella nods to him as she is telling the truth. "Yes, I had a lot of trust issues even before becoming a ranger. Plus I can tell that you carry a lot of pain deep inside of you, don't you". Espella said to Matthew.

Matthew looks at Espella as he is wondering about that. "Yeah I do. Can I ask you one question? How can I trust a group of people that I barely know when I am suppose to work together with them to save the world"? Matthew asks Espella.

Espella looks at Matthew as she does have the answer to that. "Building trust takes time, Matthew. The more you are around your teammates, the more you get to know them and their true colors will show itself". Espella said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to Espella as he starts to understand now. "What kind of trust issues did you have"? Matthew asks Espella as he is curious about it.

Espella looks at Matthew as he is making the first step on building trust. "When I was a kid, my mom homeschooled me in New York until I was 11 years old. When I went to normal school, my classmates and teachers bullied and belittled me. They blamed me for the smallest things and things that I did not even do. I was slighter smarter than my classmates and treated me differently because I was homeschooled. As a result, I did not have any friends at all. It was not until my mom witnessed another parent paying a teacher to let the bullying to continue.

I did not know who to trust because of my old classmates and teachers constant bullying, belittling, and putting the trouble on me". Espella said to Matthew.

Matthew looks at Espella as he is surprised by it. "I had no idea. Plus I have always known that teachers are suppose to be some kind of savior, but the teachers in New York is anything but a savior. Did your teammates support you when you told them the truth"? Matthew asks Espella.

Espella nods to Matthew. "They sure did. Each teammate of mine showed me what true courage, true justice, true love, true friendship, true knowledge, true kindness, true trust, true sincerity, true reliability, true hope, and true light truly looks like". Espella said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to Espella as he truly understands now. "I think I truly get it now, Espella". Matthew said to Espella. Espella nods to Matthew. "Good, what kind of pain do you carry? Plus it sounds like you have a teacher that was your savior as well". Espella said to Matthew.

Matthew looks at Espella. "Well, when I was 11 years old, my teacher caught me with bruises on my body. She called CPS because I could not explain it to her. The truth is, I was constantly being abused by my parents. I had anger issues and bounced around from foster home to foster home until I ended up at the Foster Farm". Matthew said to Espella.

Espella looks at Matthew as she had no clue. "That is painful to go through, Matthew. Plus your teacher did save you from your parents". Espella said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to Espella. "Yeah, she did save me from them. How can I tell the others about it though? They probably will not treat me the same way once they know who and what my parents are". Matthew said to Espella.

Espella looks at them. "Telling others an important secret like that, it can not be forced out of you. However if something does happen to you that has something to do with the important secret, you will have to tell them.

Plus every ranger comes from all sorts of families whether it is a natural family, extended family, adopted family, foster family, blended family, and even parents who are gay or even lesbian". Espella said to Matthew.

Matthew nods as he truly understands now. "Thanks Espella, I feel better talking to you". Matthew said to Espella.

Espella nods to Matthew. "Your welcome, Matthew". Espella said to Matthew.

As Matthew nods to Espella, he hears his morphor going off. "Hey Matthew, we need your help at the baseball field". Corey said to Matthew. "I am on the way, Corey". Matthew said to Corey on his morphor.

Espella looks at Matthew. "Looks like duty calls, Matthew", Espella said to Matthew. Matthew nods to Espella. "Yeah", Matthew said to Espella. "You know what to do, don't you". Espella said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to Espella. "Yes I do, Espella". Matthew said to Espella. Espella grins to Matthew as she gets up. "I know that you will come from a long way just like Eliza when it's time to defeat the evil that is behind this". Espella said to Matthew.

Matthew rise a brow as he does not know about Eliza. "Wait a minute, who is Eliza"? Matthew asks Espella. Espella looks at Matthew. "You all meet her in soon enough, now your friends needs you". Espella said to Matthew. Matthew nods as he got up and run to the battle scene.

At the baseball field, the rangers are battling a mutated radio monster. Corey and the others are facing it as it got the best of some of them. As it sends it's radio wave blast at them, Corey and Wally went down to the ground as they got hit.

Bobby looks at them. "Corey, Wally", Bobby said to them. The others look at each other as things are getting bad.

All the sudden, a kick lands on the mutated radio monster. The monster stumbles back a little bit. The others see Matthew coming in just in time. Corey and Wally are helped up by Diana and Julianne as they look at him. "You took your sweet time, Matthew". Wally said to Matthew.

Corey looks at Wally as he gives him a look. Matthew looks at them. "I am sorry that I am late, guys. Espella explained things about trust to me. There is one thing I do want to say is that I may do have trust issues to improve with all of you, but I do not have any trust for that radio reject". Matthew said as he grabs his morphor.

The others sees that Matthew's morphor is glowing. "What is going on with his morphor"? Vivian asks them. "I am not sure". Diana said to her. Laura is curious by it.

"Music Force Lets Play the Music", Matthew said as he morphs into the green ranger. The mutated radio monster looks at the new comer in the green ranger. "Let's see if you can handle this". The mutated radio monster as it sends it's radio sound waves at him.

Matthew grabs out his music saber as it is also glowing in a bright green color as it deflects the radio sound waves from him. "Ok that is awesome right there". Bobby said to Matthew. Corey nods in agreement. "Can't wait to do it myself", Wally said to them. The girls are in awe of it.

The mutant radio monster look at him. "No, my radio sound wave should have sent you flying". The mutant radio monster said to them.

Matthew looks at the monster. "Building trust takes time, and in that time loyalty comes out on top. Banjo Barrage", Matthew said as he strikes the mutated radio monster with his music saber.

The rangers see a green beam as a banjo is playing as well. As the attack hits the mutated radio monster, it gets destroyed. Matthew has a proud look on his face. The others gather around him. "You are awesome, man". Bobby said to Matthew.

Diana looks at Matthew. "I got one question. Why did your morphor glowed like that"? Diana asks Matthew.

Matthew looks at them. "I guess I have admitted that I do have trust issues to all of you, and I did came in the nicked time. The most of it came from Espella". Matthew said to them.

The teens are surprised by it especially to Julianne and Laura. "What do mean"? Laura asks Matthew as Vivian nods in agreement.

Matthew looks at them. "Well, Espella told me that she had trust issues as well, and it is something I can relate to very well". Matthew said to them.

Corey nods as he looks at him. "It sounds like you have learned something from her". Corey said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to him as he has a smile on his face. "Yeah", Matthew said to them.

The teens look at each other as they head back to their headquarters. The same man from before see them walking away. 'I wonder if that is my son in the red ranger suit. He is accomplishing something that I couldn't when I was his age'. The man though to himself as he walks away.

Back in the basement of DT Wave, Kira and Espella see the teens returning. They notice the smile on Matthew's face. "Well done rangers especially you, Matthew. You really saved them today". Kira said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to Kira. "Thanks Kira, I will build my trust with all of you". Matthew said to them. In doing so, the rangers see the banjo zord glowing as it went to him.

As it lands in Matthew's hands, the teens are surprised by it. "The banjo zord wants you to learn to play it. Plus when you admitted about having trust issues, the banjo zord unlocked for you to learn it". Kira said to Matthew. Matthew looks at them. "This is going to be brand new to me considering that I have never learned to play a musical instrument before". Matthew said to them.

Kira nods to Matthew. "It will take time and practice". Kira said to them as the teens nod in agreement.

End Chapter

At first, I wanted to combine it for a Matthew and Laura centered chapter, but the more I realize that it is all Matthew centered. The more it became a Matthew centered chapter.

Plus I hope you all enjoyed having Espella also being in the chapter as a special guest star. The other Unity Force Rangers will appear in this beginning arc.

Next Chapter: A Classical Concerto in the Key of Friendship Laura


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: A Classical Concerto in the Key of Friendship Laura

In a beautiful mansion, in the most ritziest neighborhood in Reefside, Laura Brewer is in her study doing her homework. She is trying to focus on her work as she puts her pen down. 'The way Matthew's musical saber glowed like that, plus when his zord also floated over to him like that, I wonder if I will do that. Plus my teammates are different people that I have never been around with. I wonder if they are my friends, or they are like those cheerleaders at school'. Laura thought to herself as she is staring at her physics homework.

There is a knock on the door. Laura looks up at the door. "You may enter, Heidi". Laura said to a maid name Heidi. Heidi is a middle aged woman in a maid's outfit. "Miss Laura, dinner is ready in the main dinning room". Heidi said to Laura.

Laura nods as she puts down the pen on the desk. "Thank you Heidi, is mother and father joining me in the main dinning room for dinner"? Laura asks Heidi.

Heidi looks at Laura as she shakes her head. "No Mr. and Mrs. Brewer are at a charity function tonight. Plus Mrs. Brewer is going with Mr. Brewer on a business trip to Hawaii the next day and won't be back at the end of the weekend". Heidi said to Laura.

Laura nods as she knows that her dad goes on business trips, and sometimes depending on the location of the trip that her mom also goes with him. "I see", Laura said to Heidi.

Heidi looks at Laura as she is like a daughter to her. "What's wrong Laura, is those cheerleaders and that vain self centered Cassandra hassling you again"? Heidi asks Laura.

Laura looks at Heidi as she shakes her head. "No Heidi, I am getting to know a group of different people. Each member is an unique individual and as a group we are a group of misfits that fits some how in a cohesive way". Laura said to Heidi.

Heidi rises a brow as she looks at Laura. "Laura, you just have to be your true self. Friendship is something you must work and fight for". Heidi said to Laura.

Laura looks at Heidi as she nods to her. "I know that Heidi". Laura said to Heidi as she closes her science book and went to the main dinning room to eat dinner.

Back at the lair of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutron is on a war path with Fortesilenco. "The rangers has destroyed another monster, Fortesilenco. Are you going to call that beginner's luck as well"? Dr. Mutron asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Dr. Mutron. "I will be calling it be beginner's luck, Master. That monster had them on the ropes until that green ranger came along to save them". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron rolls his eyes at Fortesilenco as he is hearing it. "I do not want to hear any excuses, Fortesilenco. I want those rangers to be destroyed". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods as he is in for it. "Yes Master of Silence", Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he leaves the room.

Dr. Mutron pinches the bridge of his nose as he is annoyed by it. "Those rangers will be a royal pain". Dr. Mutron said as he is thinking of a plan.

The next day, Laura is at her locker as she is getting her books for her first two classes of the day. Cassandra sees her as she walk towards her. "Laura, you are the person I wanted to see". Cassandra said to Laura.

Laura turns to Cassandra as she is annoyed by her. "What do you want, Cassandra"? Laura asks her like she does not have time to deal with her now.

Cassandra looks at Laura. "I was hoping we could have hanged out the other day. After all you are my friend right. You always told me everything and give anything that I need right". Cassandra said to Laura.

Laura looks at Cassandra as she knows that she could not tell her about her newest hobby. "I have class to be at Cassandra". Laura said to Cassandra as she about to walk away.

Cassandra looks Laura as she stops her. "I know you are hiding something from me, Laura. Plus like a good little friend, you will tell me". Cassandra said to Laura.

Laura looks really stuck as she is this postition. Corey notices what is going on. "Leave her alone, Cassandra", Corey said to Cassandra.

Cassandra frowns as she sees Corey coming towards them. "This does not concern you. This is between my friend Laura and me". Cassandra said to Corey.

Corey rolls his eyes at Cassandra. "If I didn't know any better, you are trying to use her to get things you want in life". Corey said to Cassandra.

Cassandra frowns as Corey pretty much nailed it in the head. "What ever Corey", Cassandra as she walks away in a huff.

Laura sighs in relief as she looks at Corey. "Thanks Corey, you really have my back". Laura said to Corey.

Corey nods to Laura. "It is not problem at all. It look like Cassandra was trying to take an advantage of you". Corey said to Laura.

Laura looks at Corey as she knows that he is right. "Look Corey, I know we just met recently and becoming teammates on a special team. I do not know my friendship with you and the others will take off". Laura said to Corey as she walks away from him as she tries to close herself away from him.

Corey sighs as he walk towards his class. 'I do want to get to know her better'. Corey thought to himself as he feels bad about it.

At lunch time, the teens minus Laura are sitting together. Bobby sees how quiet Corey is being. "Hey man, what's with you"? Bobby asks Corey.

Corey snaps out of it as he looks at Bobby. "It is nothing". Corey said to Bobby. "Where is Laura"? Corey asks them.

Vivian looks at Corey. "She is in the library. She usually spends her lunch in the library". Vivian said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks down on himself. Wally crosses his arms as he looks at them. "She should be sitting with us. After all, she is our teammate right". Wally said to them.

Corey looks at them. "She told me that she does not know if her friendship with me and the others will take off". Corey said to them.

Diana looks at Corey as she sighs to him. "What happened this morning anyways"? Diana asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Cassandra happened, she was trying to get Laura to tell her things. Plus it looked like that she was trying to take advantage of her, and it was clear as day". Corey said to them.

The teens groan as they hear Cassandra's name. "That vicious wretch, she really makes me mad". Julianne said to Corey.

Vivian nods as she really does not like Cassandra either. "Laura should know that we are her friends". Vivian said to them. The others nod in agreement as they continue eating lunch.

After school, Laura is walking towards DT Wave. She sighs as she bumps into another teenage girl. "Sorry about that", Laura said to the teenage girl.

The teenage girl has a green blouse with a blue jean skirt and shoes. Her necklace glows as it kind of catches Laura off guard. "It is ok. I am actually looking for DT Wave. Can you show me the way? I am meeting someone named Kira". The girl said to Laura.

Laura looks at the teenage girl. "Yeah I am actually heading there now. Why did your necklace glowed like that? Plus how do you know Kira"? Laura asks the teenage girl.

The teenage girl looks at Laura. "My teammate's godfather was Kira's mentor. Plus my necklace has a special ability". The teenage girl said to Laura. Laura is still skeptical about the teen that she bumped into as they head into DT Wave.

In the basement of DT Wave, the other teens and Kira are waiting to start training. "Today's special guest is another Unity Force Ranger". Kira said to them. The teens look at each other wondering who the special guest is.

They hear the door opening as Laura and the teenage girl walks in with her. Wally looks at them. "Is this the special guest today? She looks too cute to be a veteran ranger". Wally said to the teenage girl.

The teenage girl looks at the new team of rangers. "I am actually a veteran ranger. My name is Eliza Jameson, Unity Force Green Ranger. I am the ranger of Friendship and Nature". The teenage girl named Eliza said to them.

This surprises Laura as she had no clue that she bumped into her earlier. Wally look like an idiot that he made the mistake like that. "My name is Laura Brewer, and I am the purple ranger". Laura said to Eliza.

Eliza nods as the color matches to Espella. " it's nice to meet you Laura". Eliza said to Laura.

Matthew looks at Eliza. "You were the green ranger wow. My name is Matthew". Matthew said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Matthew. "You bet I am. Plus by the outfit you are wearing, you are the newest green ranger". Eliza said to Matthew. Matthew nods as he looks at her.

Kira looks at them. "Today's training will be about friendship and getting to know each other. Eliza will be explaining about each exercise". Kira said to them. The teens look at each other.

As they do the exercises, Laura is curious more about Eliza. "Eliza, can I ask you something"? Laura asks Eliza. Eliza looks at Laura. "Sure", Eliza said to Laura.

Laura looks at Eliza. "Were you really close with your teammates at first or were you closed off from them"? Laura asks Eliza.

Eliza looks at Laura as she shakes her head to her. "Neither one actually, I was really shy and didn't have any self confidence at all when I started out as a ranger. I even use to stutter when I was talking to my teammates. On top of it, I was the youngest member on the team". Eliza said to Laura.

Laura is surprised by it as she looks at the 17 year old veteran. "Really how did it change for you? Plus is there hope for someone who is closed off from everyone"? Laura asks Eliza.

Eliza looks at Laura as she nods to her. "Before I became a ranger, everyone usually forgotten and did not care about me especially my own family except my cousin Vera. The day that I got my Unity Crystal with my newfound teammates, they were there with me as well. It was until I unlocked my special quality of friendship when I realized that they are my friends. I was afraid that they would leave or ditched me. A monster put a trance over me and nearly got me to believe they have forgotten about me. Plus I do believe there is hope for you. They are your teammates. You need to be around them more often instead of being away from them. What are your concerns about it"? Eliza said to Laura.

Laura sighs as she looks at Eliza. "Most times, people use me or take advantage of me because I come from a rich family. I do not know if my teammates will do the same thing like some people I know". Laura said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to Laura. "A true friend are people will be there for you when you need it most while a person who is not your friend will ditch you at the first sign of trouble". Eliza said to Laura.

Laura nods as all the sudden the alarm is going off. The teens look at the monitors as a monster and Mutezoids are attacking the city. "The monsters are getting uglier and uglier". Wally said to them. Corey sighs as he agrees with him. The teens leave the basement for the battle.

The monster that is attacking the city is a mutant cassette tape. It can fire its brown tape at them. "So you must be those rangers that needs to be destroyed". The mutant cassette tape monster said to them.

Corey looks at the monster. "You are not going to get away with it". Corey said to them as he and the others grab their morphors. "Music Force, Let's Play the Music", the teens said as they morph into their ranger form.

The monster looks at the rangers. "Mutezoids attack", the mutant cassette monster said to the evil foot soldiers.

As the rangers are fighting the incoming foot soldiers, the same sandy blonde headed man is watching the battle. He is eyeing the red ranger in particular. 'I just know that is Levi as the red ranger'. The man thought to himself.

During the fight, the red ranger spots the man watching the battle. 'What is that man doing watching the battle'? The red ranger thought to himself as he trying to focus on the battle.

The monster sees that the red ranger is getting distracted. The monster fires it's brown tape vine as it grabs the red ranger. Julianne even notice that he is distracted for some reason.

The red ranger is brought into the air just slightly above the monster. The others see what has happened. "Let him go you messed up monster", Wally said to the monster. He charges towards the monster.

The monster uses it's brown vines again as it grabs Wally and the others minus Laura. Laura is stunned to see her teammates caught by the monster. "Laura, you are the only one that can save us. I know we have not been friends for long, but I do know that you are my true friend". The red ranger (Corey) said to Laura.

Laura looks at them as she is still unsure about it. She remembers what Eliza told her earlier in their head quarters. "I maybe closed off from everyone, but that will change. I will not ditch them for your evil bidding you discontinued slime face. I will stay and free them like a true friend will". Laura said as she is getting fired up.

Her musical saber is glowing a bright purple color. Laura looks down at it. 'This is just like what happened with Matthew's musical saber'. Laura thought to herself.

The monster looks at Laura. "Your message will be all wrapped up". The monster said to Laura as it fires its brown tape vine at Laura.

Laura grabs her glowing musical saber as she slashes at the vines. "Actually my message will get it through to all my friends in the key of friendship. Violin Concerto", Laura said as a purple beam is fired. A powerful violin music within the beam hits the mutant cassette tape monster.

The monster gets hit by the attack directly as it is destroyed. The others are free from its vine as they land on the ground. Laura has a proud look on her face as she helps them up. "You really saved us, Laura". Diana said to Laura. Bobby nods in agreement. "Yeah you really saved the day". Bobby said to Laura.

Laura looks at them. "Thanks guys, Song Complete Music Force Power Rangers", Laura said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they disappear for their headquarters.

The same man frowns as he does not see them demorph. 'Are you the red ranger, Levi'? The man thought to himself as he went home.

Back in the basement of DT Wave, Kira and Eliza sees the rangers returning as a purple violin is also glowing and floating to Laura. "Woah first Matthew and now Laura with the glowing and floating instruments", Wally said to them.

Kira looks at them as the purple violin is in Laura's hands. "They have admitted something about themselves that they have to work on, Wally. I have no doubt that you all achieve it soon". Kira said to Wally.

Julianne nods as she turns to Corey. "Corey, why were you so distracted in that battle anyways"? Julianne said to Corey.

The teens and Kira looks at Corey as they want to know. "When was this"? Kira asks Corey. Corey looks at them. "I could have sworn that I saw someone watching the battle. If I didn't get distracted by the person being there, I would have dodged that vine". Corey said to them.

Kira nods as she is getting concerned that a civilian is watching the fight instead of hiding in a safe place. "Alright I will look over the battle footage to see if I can spot the person. You all should head home". Kira said to them.

The teens nod as they powered down to their civilian forms. As most of the teens leave DT Wave, Laura looks at Eliza. "Eliza, I have to thank you. Your advice really came through for me today". Laura said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to Laura. "Your welcome, plus anytime you have a question or problem, you can talk to me". Eliza said to Laura. Laura nods as she gains another new friend in a veteran ranger.

End Chapter

If you guessed Eliza being the guest star then you are right. I am curious if you will get the next guest star right. Hint, it is one of the guys from Unity Force

Next Chapter: Heavy Metal Going Soft


	7. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: Heavy Metal Going Soft?

In the basement of DT Wave, Kira is looking over the battle footage. She remembers what Corey said to her about an unknown civilian watching the battle. She spots a man on one of the footage, but it is too far to see his face. 'He might be Dr. O's age, but why is he watching the battle'? Kira thought to herself as she has rising questions.

At the lair of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutron and Fortesilenco are in the main room. "So you are going to call it luck that the rangers defeated another monster, Fortesilenco". Dr. Mutron said as he is very angry with him.

Fortesilenco looks at Dr. Mutron as he looks down on himself. "Perhaps those rangers are learning things from previous rangers before them that has given them the power to defeat our monsters thus far". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods as he knows this. "Perhaps so Fortesilenco, but they can not relay on advice from former rangers forever. Just send another monster against them", Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to Dr. Mutron. "Yes Master of Silence, Dr. Mutron", Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he left the room.

It is a typical Saturday morning in Reefside. Wally and Bobby are getting up for the day. "Morning Bro", Bobby said to Wally.

Wally looks at Bobby as he just got up. "Morning Bobby", Wally said as he is half awake. They head down stairs as their dad is getting ready to head to the cafe. "Morning boys", the man said to them. He is a charming man named Albert, but deep down he is getting over the sudden death of his beloved wife Susan.

Wally sighs as he looks at him. The man is an older splitting image of Bobby. "Hey dad, you must be heading to the cafe right". Wally said to him.

Albert looks at Wally as he nods to him. "Yes, boys have you heard about the newest ranger team defending the city"? Albert asks them.

Wally and Bobby look at each other as they know that they can not tell him about being rangers. "I have heard some about it, dad". Bobby said to Albert.

Albert nods to them as he sighs. "They are protecting this city from evil things. If your mother knows, she would be proud". Albert said to them.

Wally sighs as he knows how much Albert is missing their mom. 'Oh dad', Wally thought to himself. Bobby looks at Wally as he realizes how late they are to training at DT Wave. "Hey Wally, we better get to DT Wave". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally remembers as he looks at Albert. "Oh yeah, we should not be late". Wally said to Albert. Albert is confused as both Wally and Bobby run out from the door with their bags.

The two boys walk from their house to DT Wave. Bobby looks at Wally. "Who do you think will be the special guest at DT Wave"? Bobby asks Wally.

Wally looks at Bobby. "I do not know bro. Maybe it will be a black ranger cause we match the same color like Eliza and Matthew and Espella and Laura". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby shrugs to Wally. "I do not know bro. Not every ranger team had a black ranger". Bobby said to Wally.

As the two are getting closer to DT Wave, they hear someone crying. "Please stop, I have worked on it for three months". A girl said to a couple of bullies. Bobby and Wally look at each other to check it out.

A couple of bullies are picking on a middle school aged girl. She has a black hair and brown eyes with a Mexican descent complexion wearing a tee shirt and shorts. "Do you have any idea how long I took to work on that". The girl said to them.

"Well I do not care". Bully #1 said to her as he stomps on the painting canvas. The middle school girl has tears falling down on her face. "Look at the cry baby, no wonder you are family less". The other bully said as he punches her in the face.

Wally frowns as he sees this. "Hey knock it off", Wally said to them. The two bullies look at Wally and Bobby. "Wally since when you care about a middle school cry baby, you always pick on them with us". Bully#1 said to Wally.

Wally looks at them. "Well maybe I am not in the mood to pick on them today. If you were you, I would take off before I get really mad got it". Wally said to them as he has a furious look on his face.

The bullies look at each other as they take off. Wally and Bobby went towards the middle school girl. "Hey Kid, are you ok"? Wally asks the middle aged girl.

The middle aged girl looks at Wally and Bobby. She has a scared and upset look on her face as she ran off leaving the painting behind. Wally sighs as he looks down on himself. "Why is it that I usually scare them off"? Wally asks Bobby.

Bobby looks at Wally. "Maybe the harsh tone in your voice scared her off, bro". Bobby said to Wally. Wally sighs as he notices the painting that got messed up. "I can probably fix this, and give it back to her if I know her name". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby notice the signature on the corner of the painting. "Melanie Fernandez, Reefside Middle School, Kira and the others are waiting on us". Bobby said to Wally. Wally nods as they head over to DT Wave.

In the basement of DT Wave, Kira and a guy named David Jameson are watching the teens sparring. Kira notices the door leading to the basement opening as Bobby and Wally are running late. "You are late guys". Kira said to them.

Wally looks at Kira. "Sorry Kira, we were stopping a couple of bullies picking on a middle school kid". Wally said to Kira. Kira nods as she understands. "Now that everyone is here, I want to introduce today's guest. This is David Jameson, Unity Force Indigo Ranger". Kira said to them.

The teens are floored as they learn of an indigo colored ranger being in existence. "An indigo ranger", Bobby said to the guy named David.

David has a sheepish look on his face. He has an indigo tee shirt with jeans and sneakers. "Yes, I am the ranger of kindness and earth". David said to them.

Wally looks at David as he crosses his arms. "Kindness, that is something makes a person weak and soft". Wally said to David.

The others gives Wally a look as David looks at him as he shakes his head. "Let me guess, you are the typical tough guy that relies on physical strength with an attitude that is borderline with being a bully. Plus you really do not care about others, but deep down you actually do care about others. Judging from your ranger, you are the black ranger right". David said to Wally.

Wally has a guilty look on his face. "You totally got pegged bro". Bobby said to Wally. Matthew nod in agreement while Corey shakes his head about it.

Wally looks at David. "Yeah I am, how did you know". Wally said to David as he has his arms crossed.

David looks at Wally. "I didn't really care about others especially my younger sister before I became a ranger. Plus I did not want to be seen as weak or soft either". David said to Wally.

Wally looks at David. "Wait a minute, who is your sister"? Wally asks David. David looks at Wally. "The sister I was referring to is Eliza". David said to Wally.

Wally is taken back by it. "Eliza as in the Unity Force Green Ranger". Wally said to David. David nods to Wally. "That's correct", David said to Wally. Wally looks at David as he is surprised by it.

As Kira has the other teens sparring, Wally and David went to spar. David got the better of Wally as he kicked his butt on the mats. "How are you beating me like this"? Wally asks David.

David looks at Wally. "It is not about physical strength that makes someone strong, Wally". David said to Wally.

Wally has a perplexed look on his face. "What do you mean by that"? Wally asks David.

David looks at Wally. "It is also about having that inner strength deep inside of you. Before you came here, you and your brother stopped a couple of bullies correct". David said to Wally.

Wally looks at David. "Yeah, I sent those bullies and checked on the girl. What about it"? Wally asks David.

David looks at Wally. "Did you try to cheer her up"? David asks Wally. Wally looks at David. "I wanted to cheer her up, but she got scared and upset of me. She ran off and left her artwork behind". Wally said to David.

David nods to Wally as he understands. "Wally, you are capable of being kind to others. I know it". David said to Wally.

Wally looks at David as he is getting curious about him. "You said you are the Ranger of Kindness and Earth. How did you become a ranger anyways"? Wally asks David.

David looks at Wally. "It all started when I noticed Eliza hanging out with a new group of friends. I first notices that she was happier with them. However I watched them fighting a strange monster. I noticed how the green ranger was fighting them, and it made me curious who it is. As I start talking to the others and hanging out with them, I pretty much found myself becoming friends with them. The day that I became a ranger is a day I will never forget". David said to Wally.

Wally has a confused look on his face. "What do you mean it's a day you won't forget"? Wally asks David.

David looks at Wally. "The powers on my team activates, it is a declaration. In my case, it was a declaration of kindness. Princess Diamanda was attacking the rangers at a rock quarry. She send a powerful beam at my sister Eliza. Let's just say, it got me really mad. I threw a rock at her and made my declaration of kindness, and I activated my powers. Kindness, it does not make anyone weak or soft. It is the greatest inner strength anyone can ever have. I do believe that you can show the kindness through a way that no one saw coming". David said to Wally.

As Wally is in deep thought about what David told him, the alarms is going off. The teens see a musically challenged skeleton monster attacking the city with Mutezoids. "Looks like the bad guy sent out a Halloween style monster". Corey said to them as they head out.

Kira looks at the teens leaving as she notices the step on painting. "Art work is not suppose to be ruined like this". Kira said to David. David nods in agreement. "Yeah if Dove was here, she would have flipped out by how it got ruined". David said to Kira.

Kira nods as she looks on the signature on it. She frowns as she recognizes the last name. David looks at Kira. "Is something wrong"? David asks Kira.

Kira snaps out from her thought. "Not really, the last name just bring back some memories of my ex-husband" Kira said to David.

David looks at Kira as she looks like she does not want to be pushed on the subject.

At the battle scene, the teens are in ranger form as they fight the musically challenged skeleton monster and Mutezoids. "Hey you boney butt, are you a bit late for Halloween"? Wally asks the monster.

The musically challenged skeleton monster looks at them. "No my kind of noise will bring havoc and chaos". The musically challenge skeleton monster said as it makes a loud wave noise at the rangers.

The rangers got hit as they are sent back some as sparks are flying from their suits. The rangers grab their music sabers as they are fighting the monster.

The musically challenged skeleton monster easily dodges the slashes from the rangers. It sends another loud noise wave at Bobby as it uses his musical saber against him.

As Bobby gets hit by the noisy sound wave, the monster kicks him in the stomach. Bobby is send back a lot as sparks emits from his ranger suit. He demorphs as he is getting injured.

The others ran towards him as Wally is getting worried and concerned. "Bobby, are you ok"? Wally asks him as he holds him up. Bobby looks at Wally. "I will be fine bro. Show that monster that you are kind". Bobby said to Wally.

This knocks the rangers for a loop as they are starting to see Wally in a new light. "I will little bro". Wally said to Bobby. Bobby sighs to Wally. "Only by ten minutes", Bobby said to Wally. Wally grins at Bobby as the rangers are stunned by it. "Laura, you stay with him. I will deal with this Halloween reject". Wally said to Laura. Laura nods as Wally has a new found source of strength.

As Wally got up and face the monster, his musical saber is glowing brightly. "How dare you cause harm to my little brother. You have injured a person I care about deeply. I may act like a bully, but deep down I am kind person. It is time that my teammates see that as well". Wally said to the monster.

As the monster looks at Wally, Julianne starts to blush at him. "This will noise will finish you off". The musically challenged skeleton monster said to Wally as it sends a noisy sound wave at him.

Wally cuts the noisy sound wave in half with his musical saber. "I do not think so. This music will be the end of you. Heavy Metal Fury", Wally said as he fires a black heavy metal music beam. A loud fast paced heavy metal musical beam hits the musically challenged skeleton monster directly.

The monster gets destroyed as Wally has a proud look on his face. "Song complete Music Force Power Rangers". Wally said to them. Matthew and Corey are supporting Bobby up. "Way to go Wally", Julianne said to him. "No problem, Kira needs to help him now". Wally said to them as they head back to DT. Wave.

Back at DT Wave, David notices the black bass drum glowing. "Umm Kira, is that suppose to happen"? David asks Kira. Kira nods to David. "Yes, it glows like that when the rangers accomplished a lesson I do believe". Kira said to David.

David nods as the rangers return. Kira see an injured Bobby as she gets the first aid kit ready. The bass drum floats up as it went to Wally. "Floating musical instruments is a new one for me". David said to them. The bass drum lands in front of Wally. "This is cool, now I can finally learn to play the drums". Wally said to them. The teens nod as Kira starting to tend to Bobby.

Bobby looks at Wally. "Hey Wally", Bobby said to Wally. Wally looks at Bobby as he does not like seeing his brother being hurt. He does a joke like like an old Hollywood comedian does. As Bobby laughs at it, it surprised the others as they smile as well.

Corey looks at Wally. "I didn't know that you like old Hollywood comedians". Corey said to Wally. Wally looks at Corey. "Yeah well, I like making people laugh not make them cry or scared". Wally said to Corey.

Diana looks at them. "There is a lot more to you than meets the eye, Wally". Diana said to him. Laura and Matthew nod in agreement as well. "Yeah, it proves that you are really kind as well". Laura said to Wally.

David nods in agreement. "See I told you that kindness is the greatest inner strength". David said to Wally. Wally nods to David. "I suppose you are right". Wally said to David as the teens nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, at another house in Reefside, the man is in a secret basement. He has a ton of articles of various power ranger teams. The man didn't see the battle today as he got busy with other things. "I wonder who is the newest red ranger of this team that is protecting Reefside. Plus if my Levi is the red ranger, he will be fulfilling a dream of mine that I had long ago. If my Levi is not the red ranger, it will be very disappointing that my Levi is looked over person like I was. No matter, I will make sure that my Levi gets to become a red ranger". The man said to himself as he is going mentally crazy.

End chapter

Yeah I have been really busy last week. I hope that it will be less busy so I can get more chapters out. Then again things do come up.

Next Chapter: Jazz Music is Never Meant to be Played Alone, Diana

The next chapter guest star is another guy from Unity Force.


	8. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: Never Play Jazz Music Alone, Diana

At Diana Rhodes house, an argument between Diana's mom and dad is taking place. "You are not seeing things clearly, Kyle. It will be best if Diana lives with me. She is the only family member I have left". Erica said to Kyle.

Kyle shakes his head to Erica. "You must be nuts. I want Diana to live with me. She is my daughter as well, Erica". Kyle said to Erica. Erica rolls her eyes at Kyle as the bickering continues.

Diana is in her room as she hears the words flying around. She is trying to do her homework. She sighs as she grabs her school books and put it in her backpack. Diana grabs her cell phone to call Corey. "Hey Corey, it Diana, can I come over? I can't concerate on my homework at my house". Diana said to Corey over the phone.

Corey is at home doing homework and on the phone with Diana. "Sure Diana, come on over", Corey said to Diana. "Thanks Corey, see you in a few". Diana said to Corey as the phone call ends.

Diana packs her school pack with her homework. She heads down stairs as her parents look at her. "Diana, where are you going"? Erica asks Diana.

Diana looks at them. "I am going to Corey's to finish my homework. I can not concentrate on it with your agruing going on". Diana said to them. Erica and Kyle look at each other as things simmer down for now.

At Corey's house, Corey is working on his homework. It is not long that Diana arrives at his house. Corey looks at Diana. "Hey Diana, come on in", Corey said to Diana.

Diana smiles as she walk in Corey's house. Conner is in the kitchen as he sees the two are doing their homework.

Corey looks at Diana. "What's going on at your house, Diana"? Corey asks Diana. Diana notices that concern look on his face. "My parents were fighting and mostly arguing. I could not focus on my homework". Diana said to Corey.

Corey looks at Diana as he gets the feeling that there is more too it. "Did something happen since the last time I saw you"? Corey asks Diana.

Diana sighs as she looks at Corey. "My sister and I got into a car crash three years ago. She is still in a coma. My parents broke up, and they are fighting over who gets custody of me". Diana admits to Corey.

Corey winces and cringes as he hears it: "I know what it is like to be in the middle of a custody dispute. Plus you should not handle this alone". Corey said to Diana.

Diana sighs as she looks at Corey. "I appreciate on what you are saying Corey, but I am not ready to tell the others about it just yet". Diana said to Corey as they continue working on their homework.

At the lair of Dr. Mutron, Fortesilenco is annoyed yet again that the rangers defeated another monster. 'Perhaps we need to strike when one of the rangers is all alone. I would personally like to see if it is the red ranger. After all, he is the leader, so it should be him'. Fortesilenco thought to himself as he picks a terrible monster.

That Monday afternoon, Diana is at a hospital visiting her sister. The young woman in bed is attached to heart monitor. "Hey May, I am doing well in school. I got reunited with Corey McKnight. He and his dad moved to Reefside. Mom and dad are still arguing about who gets custody of me. Anyways, I have a new group of friends. It's like we have more things in common and something big to bring us together in a way I never thought about. Anyways, maybe I will bring them the next time I come. I love you, May". Diana said to the young woman named May.

As she leaves the hospital, Diana hears screams as people is running away from something. She sees Mutezoids and a ugly monster attacking the city. Diana went to a private area. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", Diana said as she morphs into her ranger form.

The monster is a hedious DJ monster. "Woah, woah, woah, I am hoping for more rangers than one ranger, but getting you out of the way will bring the others surely enough". The DJ monster said to Diana.

Diana looks at the DJ monster. "I can handle this, and your beats sounds worse than a nail on a black board". Diana said to the DJ monster as the fight begins.

At DT Wave, the teens are training with Kira and the Unity Force Blue Ranger Justin. Justin notices a yellow saxophone and realizes that a yellow cladded teen is not there. "Who is your yellow ranger and where is he or she"? Justin asks them.

Kira looks at them realizing that something is might be wrong. "She told me that she visits her sister once a week. Diana is the yellow ranger". Kira said to Justin.

The rangers here the alarm going off. They look up at the monitors sees Diana in a fight all by herself. Kira turns to them. "Diana is fighting a monster by herself, go help her". Kira said to them.

Corey frowns as he realizes that she found trouble and went to fight the monster alone. "Let's go guys", Corey said to them. The other teens nod as they went with Corey as they head to the battle scene.

Back at the battle scene, Diana is struggling to defeat the DJ monster. Plus the powers of the monster are overwhelming her. "This ranger is ready for top 10 worst songs that should have been taken to the trash". The DJ monster said as he kicks Diana.

Just as the monster kicks Diana, the others arrive with Corey and Wally giving a punch to the DJ monster in ranger form."Hitting a girl, you shouldn't have done that". Wally said to the monster. Laura went to Diana's side. "Diana are you ok"? Laura asks Diana. "I am", Diana said as she winces in pain.

Vivian looks at Diana. "You do not look fine". Vivian said to Diana. Julianne looks at Diana. "Come on, let us help", Julianne said to Diana. Diana shrugs as Vivian and Julianne supports their injured teammate back to their command center.

The DJ monster looks at them. "Looks like you all have finally came, but I rather come back at a later time. Later rangers". The DJ monster said to them as it teleports away.

Back at DT Wave, Kira and Justin sees the rangers returning with an injured Diana. They lay Diana in the med area of the command basement. Justin looks at them. "I think I need a word with your yellow ranger". Justin said to them. Kira nod in agreement as she leads him to Diana.

Diana looks at the veteran blue ranger. "You must be an Unity Force Veteran Ranger". Diana said to Justin. Justin nods to Diana. "I was the blue ranger. When I saw you being brought in as an injured ranger, it reminded me of me when I was a ranger. In fact, you made the same mistake a made". Justin said to Diana.

Diana looks at Justin. "A mistake on what"? Diana asks Justin . Justin looks at Diana. "Fighting that monster alone", Justin said to Diana.

Diana looks at Justin. "I can handle a lot of things alone". Diana said to Justin. Justin looks at Diana. "Defeating a monster from evil forces is a team affair. In a jazz band, who leads it"? Justin asks Diana.

Diana looks at Justin as she starts to understand it. "The conductor", Diana said to Justin. Justin nods to Diana. Who is the leader of the team"? Justin asks Diana. Diana smiles as she knows the answer to it. "Corey, he is the red ranger". Diana said to Justin.

Justin nods to Diana. "You see on a ranger team; you can not face a monster by yourself. I have learn that lesson as well". Justin said to Diana.

Diana looks at Justin. "Who did you learn from"? Diana asks Justin. "My mentor, Coach Jason Lee Scott, maybe you guys will meet him soon". Justin said to Diana.

Diana nods to Justin as the others and Kira came in the room. "Hey you guys, I am sorry about fighting that monster alone. I should have called the conductor of our team to help much sooner". Diana said to them.

They nod as they grin at the analogy. "It's ok Diana. We are glad to see that you are still with us". Bobby said to Diana. Matthew nods in agreement. "That monster will not be alright once we all face that monster together". Matthew said to Diana.

Diana nods to them. "I will not play jazz music alone against a monster anymore". Diana said to them. As Corey is about to nod in agreement, the alarm is going back off again. Kira looks at them. "The worse DJ on this side of Earth is back at the park". Kira said to them.

Diana goes with them as Justin stand with Kira. "She has learned my lesson well, Kira". Justin said to Kira. Kira nods to Justin. "It will not be long that her saxophone will glow to her". Kira said to Justin.

At the park, the teens are in ranger form as they confront the DJ monster again. The monster looks at them. "Rangers, you are back, especially you yellow ranger". The DJ monster said to them. Diana looks at the monster. "I am not alone this time". Diana said to the DJ monster as they fight begins again.

As the fight goes on, the DJ monster looks at the team of rangers. "No, I am suppose to win by eliminate the one who is alone". The DJ monster said to them.

Diana looks at the monster. "Actually, I am not going to fight against a monster alone. Plus Corey is the conductor of the team and playing jazz music is a team effort". Diana said to the DJ monster as her musical saber is glowing.

Diana looks at her musical saber as she powers it up. "Jazz Swing Slash", Diana said as she sends a yellow slash like beam at the DJ monster. The beam is a lively jazz song with a strong sound from a saxophone. It hits the monster directly as the DJ monster is destroyed.

Diana has a proud look on her face. "Song complete, Music Force Power Rangers", Diana said to them. The teens nod as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Justin and Kira sees the teens returning in civilian form. Justin sees the saxophone zord glowing as it floated over to her. "Floating crystals is one thing, but seeing floating instruments is another thing". Justin said to Kira.

The teens see the yellow saxophone floating to Diana as it lands in here hands. Laura looks at them. "You know those instruments glow and float over to you when you learn a deep lesson about being a ranger. So far, it has happened to Matthew, Wally, Diana, and me. It will not be long that it will happen to Bobby, Corey, Julianne, and Vivian". Laura said to them.

Matthew nods in agreement. "I do believe Laura is correct. There must be something special about the instruments itself that we have not realized yet". Matthew said to them.

Kira nods to them. "It is something to discover and figure out rangers". Kira said to them. Justin looks at them. "I do believe in all of you. Plus the closer you get with your teammates, the stronger the teamwork it will become. Plus I have install a special program where you can send silent alerts in case of a non ranger emergency. It will be installed in your morphors as well". Justin said to them.

The teens nod as it is a special feature. Kira looks at them. "You all should head home and get some rest, especially you Diana". Kira said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they leave DT Wave heading home.

As the teens head out from the shop, a man as he is across the street. He notices the red and yellow clad teens walking together in particular. 'Who is that boy wearing red? It should be my son wearing red like the red ranger does'. The man thought to himself as he takes off.

End Chapter

Well, I have been really busy. With the play over and done with, I have been busy with Toys for Tots.

Next Chapter: Hip Hop and the Artist


	9. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: The Hip Hop Tomboy and the Girly Girl Artist

In the library at Reefside High School, the teens are talking about the lessons that they have been learning from the Unity Force rangers. "You know we have learned a lot from the veteran rangers". Laura said to them as they are in a private study room.

Diana nods as she did learn that Justin is the Ranger of Knowledge and the Sea before he left the other day. "I agree plus you guys now know what I am dealing with at home. I am not going off to fight evil by myself anymore". Diana said to them.

Julianne looks at Diana. "I am glad to hear that, and that was a stupid thing to do, Diana". Julianne said to her. Diana nods to her.

Vivian looks at them. "Is it just me or the people that we have meet does not match our ranger color. Matt met Espella who was the purple ranger. Laura meet Eliza who was the green ranger. Wally met David who was the indigo ranger. Plus Diana met the blue ranger. What if the rest of us will meet the rest of them, and we do not match the same color"? Vivian asks them.

Corey looks at Vivian. "I don't think it's about the color of the suit, Vivian. I think about how we match on similar situations and the advice that they given us. Laura's lesson is on true friendship. Matthew's lesson is on trust. Wally's lesson is on kindness. Diana's lesson is on not being alone". Corey said to Vivian.

Matthew looks at Corey who does make a lot of sense. "I agree with Corey, Vivian. Plus I share my ranger color with a girl who had friendship and confidence issues. It matches Laura's issue on friendship as well". Matthew said to Vivian.

Wally nods to Vivian. "Yeah Vivian, I did not know that kindness is a great inner strength until David showed me. Plus our ranger colors did not match either". Wally said to Vivian.

Bobby nods to them. "Yeah it is also the same thing with Matthew and Espella. They both have trust issues, and plus he is learning to trust us". Bobby said to Vivian.

Julianne nods to them. "Plus it is most likely that I will meet a veteran ranger that does not match my ranger color. What is likely that my veteran ranger will share an issue as well". Julianne said to Vivian.

Vivian looks at them. "I am going to think about this guys. I will see you guys later". Vivian said to them as she leaves the room to her class.

The others look at each other as they wonder what is going to happen. "Do you think one of us should check on her"? Julianne asks them.

Corey looks at Julianne. "No, we should give her space for now. This is something she should think about for herself". Corey said to Julianne. Julianne nods as she understands.

Wally looks at Corey. "You know Corey, you may look like a freshman, but your wisdom is like an upperclassman senior". Wally said to Corey. Corey shrugs at him as they continue their day.

After school, Vivian is at a motor cross track. She is riding her dirt bike as she is clearing her head. She is on a black bike with yellow and pink flame stripes. She has a black and pink motor crossing outfit as well. As she is riding her bike, another rider rudely passes her by.

Vivian is irked by it as she is going faster on the track passing the rider yet again. The other rider is mad as he does not like it. The other rider got close to her as he shoves her.

Vivian is losing control of her dirt bike as she struggles to get back on track. She readjusts it as she head towards the finish line.

Vivian sees the guy with his friends having fun. "You should have seen the gay guy loosing control". The cocky guy said to his friends. She removes her helmet. "Excuse me, you might as well rethink that right now". Vivian said to the guy.

The guy looks at the very pissed girl. "I should have known that you are a girl. You should have been at the mall like the cheerleaders at Reefside High and hanging out with the beautiful Cassandra Cornell". The guy said to Vivian. The guys are enjoying it.

Vivian is getting really mad. "Do I look like a vain self centered air headed cheerleader, no? You look like a vain self centered egoistical manic". Vivian said to the guy.

The guy does not like what Vivian said to him. "You dare to call me a manic". The guy said to Vivian as he punches her in the face. Vivian falls to the ground. "Just like all girls, they are prissy pushovers". The guy said to Vivian.

Just as the guy is kicking her, Bobby and the others arrive at the motor crossing track. "Leave her alone", Corey said to them. The guy looks at Corey. "Stay out of this McKnight Clone", the guy said to Corey. One of his friends look at him. "Umm dude, I have heard that if Coach McKnight catching us bullying him, we are benched for two games and that's the first offense". The second guy said to his friend.

The guy sighs as he looks at them. "We will be leaving, and tell the motor crossing friend that motor crossing is for boys and leave the shopping to the prissy girls like her". The guy said to them as he spits on Vivian and leaves with their friends and his bike.

Julianne is getting really mad. "That little punk is going to get it". Julianne said to them. Wally looks at Julianne. "Cool it blues girl, we need to help the hip hop". Wally said to Julianne. Julianne nods to him.

Bobby went over to Vivian as he helps her up. "Are you ok"? Bobby asks Vivian. Vivian's eye is getting bruised and becoming a black eye. "I have been better. I came out here to think and ride my dirt bike. Then that guy really irks me". Vivian said to Bobby. Matthew and Corey grabs the bike.

Bobby looks at Vivian and noticing the bike. "You are into motor crossing". Bobby said to Vivian. Vivian looks at Bobby. "Better believe it, I am not a girly girl that loves to shopping all the time". Vivian said to Bobby. Bobby nods to Vivian. "That's really cool, I mean it". Bobby said to Vivian.

Laura looks at Vivian. "That guy defiantly needs some manners". Laura said to Vivian. Diana also nods in agreement. "Oh yeah, but Kira should know what happened". Diana said to Vivian. Vivian sighs as she went with them to DT Wave.

In the basement of DT Wave, a girl wearing a pink cladded outfit with dark brown hair with pink highlights on the tips of her hair and hazel colored eyes. She is talking to Kira as the teens walking in the room.

Kira looks at Bobby who is supporting Vivian. "What happened"? Kira asks them. Vivian looks at Kira. "A jerk at the motor cross track punched me in the face. He said that girls like me should be at the mall and not being into motor crossing". Vivian said to them.

Kira sighs as she grabs an ice pack and hands it to Vivian. As Vivian puts the ice pack on her face, the pink cladded older teens looks at them. "Some guys are jerks like that". The older teen said to them.

The younger rangers looks at her. "Who are you"? Julianne asks her. The pink cladded older teen looks at them. "My name is Dove Stanley, Unity Force Pink Ranger. I am the Ranger of Sincerity and the Wind". Dove said to them.

The rangers are surprised by it as they look at Dove. "Sincerity that refers to a person's feelings and emotions right". Vivian said to Dove. Dove nods to Vivian. "That's correct, a ranger never backs down and they are not pushovers. However sometimes, there are monsters are certainly not pushovers". Dove said to Vivian.

Vivian nods to Dove as they are relating on an issue. "So you share the same color as me". Vivian said to Dove. Dove nods to Vivian. "I am glad to meet the next pink ranger". Dove said to Vivian.

Vivian has a grin on her face. Dove notices the dirt bike as the others are sparring. "I take it you are into other things that most girls would not or expect you to be into". Dove said to Vivian.

Vivian looks at Dove. "Yeah, I am a serious motor crossing racer. I have won a lot of races over the past few years. My dad is my biggest support. My mom on the other hand, she is not as supportive just super worried about me all the time". Vivian said to Dove.

Dove nods to Vivian. "I can get that. Plus you are the kind of person that goes for what you want to do in life. Plus you are true to yourself". Dove said to Vivian.

Vivian looks at Dove. "What about you though"? Vivian asks Dove. Dove looks at Vivian. "My goals is to become an artist. I received no support from my parents because they think it is a frivolous career. Things change, they realized that I have a natural talent at it, and one of my painting being bought by a Dean of a prestigious art school changed their minds". Dove said to Vivian.

Vivian has a surprised look on her face. "Woah, but what about the highlights on your hair though"? Vivian asks Dove. Dove looks at Vivian. "I am also a girly girl rebel". Dove said to Vivian.

Vivian raises a brow at Dove. "A girly girl rebel, that's a new one for me". Vivian said to Dove.

Dove smirks at Vivian. "That maybe true Vivian. There are all different kinds of girls that filled the position as the pink ranger. The one thing that they are not pushovers. I believe that you can prove it to the evil forces and to that jerk at the motor cross track". Dove said to Vivian.

Vivian nods to Dove as she has a smile on her face. "Thanks Dove", Vivian said to Dove. As Dove nods to Vivian, the alarms are going off as it alerts the rangers.

The teens went to the monitor and sees Fortesilenco and Mutezoids attacking on the other side of Reefside. "Looks like they are on the far side of town this time". Corey said to them.

Kira looks at them. "I have something that can get you there really fast. My friend Haley just finished them". Kira said to them as she shows them 8 motor bikes with the symbol of their instruments on the front.

Vivian has a grin on her face as she is admiring her pink bike. "They are really cool". Vivian said to them. Corey nods in agreement. "Let's go guys", Corey said to them. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said in unison as they morph into their ranger form.

They placed their morphors on to the music cycles. Kira opens the special door that lets them out. Dove looks at them. "I believe in them. Just like Jason and Avalon believed in us". Dove said to Kira.

Kira nods to Dove in agreement. "Yeah I got a feeling that they will succeed in defeating Dr. Mutron". Kira said to Dove. Dove nods in wondering what will happen in the battle.

The rangers ride on their music cycles to the battle scene. "These music cycles ride like a dream". Vivian said to them. "I will agree to that". Bobby said to them.

Corey spots Fortesilenco and Mutezoids standing there. "So the rangers has come. Mutezoids Attack". Fortesilenco said to them.

The Mutezoids charges in at the rangers. "Corey looks at them. "Guys lets spilt up into two groups. We can round up the Mutezoids quicker". Corey said to them. Julianne nods to Corey.

Corey, Julianne, Wally, and Diana are in one group while Bobby, Matthew, Laura, and Vivian are in another group. They are riding their music cycles as they are dealing with Mutezoids.

"Firing music lasers", Corey said to them. They press a button. The lasers are songs that matches their power of music. The Mutezoids fall on their butts as the lasers destroys them.

Fortesilenco frowns as the rangers are getting the upper hand. He charges in at Corey. His energy beam fires at him. Corey gets hit as he is losing control of his music cycle. Corey falls off the cycle as he demorphs. The cycle stops itself as well.

The others see what is happening. "Corey", the others said out to him. Vivian is getting mad as she fires her music lasers at Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco cuts the lasers down with his sword. "So they are sending a prissy pink ranger to fight me. That is funny". Fortesilenco said to Vivian.

Vivian glares at Fortesilenco. "There is something about us pink rangers". Vivian said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Vivian. "What's that"? Fortesilenco asks Vivian. Vivian looks at Fortesilenco. "No matter what kind of girl has carried the power of a pink ranger, they are not a pushover. I am not a pushover either". Vivian said to Fortesilenco.

As the rangers support Corey up, they see Vivian's music saber glowing a bright pink color. "Hyper Active Hip Hop", Vivian said as she sends her attack at Fortesilenco. The pink beam is musical notes of a hip hop song.

Fortesilenco is pushed back a lot as he lands on his butt. "I will be back rangers". Fortesilenco said to them as he teleports away.

The rangers went to Vivian. "You really showed him". Bobby said to Vivian. Vivian nods to Bobby as she starts to blush. "Thanks, we should get back to DT Wave". Vivian said to them. They nod as they head back to DT Wave.

Back in the basement of DT Wave, Dove and Kira see the rangers returning. Dove notices a pink guitar glowing. It floats over to Vivian. "I have seen crystals float over to their chosen wielders, but floating instruments is ridiculous". Dove said to them.

Vivian sees the guitar landing in her hands. "This is really cool". Vivian said to them. "It's just like what happened with Diana, Matthew, Wally, and Laura". Bobby said to them.

Kira nods to them as she leads Corey to the med bay. Dove looks at them. "I knew you can do it". Dove said to Vivian.

Vivian nods to Dove. "Thanks, I was wondering if I was going to meet a veteran ranger that didn't match the same ranger color. I was wrong because I met you". Vivian said to Dove.

Dove nods to Vivian. "Us pink rangers, we are not pushovers". Dove said to Vivian. Vivian nods in agreement to Dove as the two are becoming great friends.

The next afternoon, the teens are at the motor crossing track. The same egotistical guy from earlier is there with his buddies. "Well, well, well, look what the prissy cat dragged in". The guy said to them.

Vivian glares at them. "Did you come up with that all by yourself or did you have help"? Vivian said to the guy.

The guy grits his teeth at her. "I told you. Prissy girls belong at the mall". The guy said to them.

All the sudden, another person on a yellow motor bike shows up. She is about 5'5 wearing a yellow and red motor crossing outfit. She has brown hair and blue eyes. "You still haven't learned a thing huh Mitch". The girl said to him.

The guy named Mitch looks at the girl as he has a scared look on his face. He has blonde hair and brown eyes wearing his motor crossing outfit. "Oh crap, guys lets get out of here". Mitch said to them. They nod in agreement as they get away.

The teens are surprised by the new arrival. Vivian looks at her. "Thanks, I take it you don't like them". Vivian said to her. The girl nods to Vivian. "Yeah, us female motor crossing racers stick together". The girl said to Vivian.

The teens look at each other wondering who she is. "Thanks but who are you"? Vivian asks the girl. The girl looks at them. "You will find out in due time. We fight against evil and save the world". The girl said to them as she gets back on her motor bike and rides away.

The teens are stumped by it as she leaves the area. "She is something else". Corey said to them. They nod in agreement as they will soon find out about more veteran rangers.

End chapter

Well things is bound to get interesting with this story.

Next chapter: Rapping Reliability


	10. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: Rapping Reliability

That night, at Wally's and Bobby's house, Bobby is in deep thought about what happened recently. He is in his room as reflects about what happened with Vivian. 'Vivian is not like the other girls at school. Did I just thought about her like that? Great, I am really shy about girls, and now I have Vivian on the brain'. Bobby thought to himself.

Bobby has his soccer gear for soccer practice the next day. 'Plus I am curious about who I will be meeting that will give me some sort of advice'. Bobby thought to himself as Wally walks in the room. "Hey bro, penny for your thoughts". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby looks at Wally. "It's nothing bro", Bobby said to Wally. Wally rises a brow at him. "Yeah right man, if I know you, you have something on your mind". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby looks at Wally as he sighs to himself. "That girl who showed up at the motor crossing track that scared off that jerk Mitch. I am wondering who she is". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally remembers about the strange encounter. "Yeah that jerk took one look at her and ran off like a little girl". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby laughs at the joke Wally made. "Yeah, it is also what she said about we fight against evil and save the world. I think she may have been another veteran ranger". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally looks at Bobby. "Yeah but which team, she could have been a Unity Force Ranger". Wally said to Bobby. Bobby nods about that possibility. "Maybe", Bobby said to Wally as a mystery is about to unfold.

At an other house in a secret basement, a man is looking at pictures he has taken of Corey and the other teens. 'If my observations are correct, then these teens are the newest rangers that are destined to save the world. More importantly, why is it that Corey is chosen as the Red Ranger? It should be my son, Levi that should be the Red Ranger'. The man thought to himself.

"Dad, dinner is ready". Levi said to the man. The man sighs as it has to wait. "Alright son, I will be right up". The man said to his son named Levi. The man grabs the photos as he went upstairs for dinner.

In the dinning room, Levi looks at his dad as he sets the table with a simple dinner. "Is your homework done yet son"? The man asks Levi. Levi looks at him. "Yes dad, are you still working on the project"? Levi asks his dad. Levi is being lead to believe that his dad is working on a project for his job.

The man looks at Levi. "Yes I am son. Have you gotten some new friends at school yet, Levi"? The man asks Levi.

Levi looks at his dad with a skeptical look on his face. "No, why do I need new friends? Sure I meet people all the time at school, but I don't have a problem making friends". Levi said to his dad.

The man sighs as he looks at his son. "I am not saying that you don't have a problem with making friends. I want you to befriend these eight teens and get really close to him". The man said to Levi as he shows him 8 pictures of the teens and points to Corey.

Levi raised a brow as something waved a red flag into his mind. "Dad, where did you get these pictures? Plus I rather make friends the right way not get close to them to get something from them". Levi said to the man.

The man looks at Levi. "I took them while I was out. You know that us Askew's are into photography. They might be the greatest friends you could ever hope for". The man said to Levi.

Levi looks at his dad as he shakes his head. "If you say so dad". Levi said to the man as they eat dinner. Levi can not shake the feeling that his own dad is up to something very sinister.

The next day, Mike Winchester is driving to Reefside. He is meeting with a potential publisher for his first book. Mike written a manuscript of a book that it taken him three years to write. It is about two kids going on a parallel journey to define destiny and fate to fall in love and save the world. As he parks his car, he got out from the car. Mike makes sure that his keys are in his coat pocket as he has a white button down shirt with nice black slacks and dress shoes. He reaches in his coat pocket and pulls out a small black velvet box. As Mike opens the box, he sees a beautiful wedding ring in it. Mike and Stella are getting married later on this year.

Jason told them that they have to get a job and do well in college to get the wedding of their dreams. Stella worked as a personal assistant to a lawyer in Meadowedge and attending Meadowedge Univeristy in their Pre-Law program. Mike worked in the mail room of a publishing firm and also attended Meadowedge University and double majoring in English and Writing.

Mike closes the box when all the sudden Bobby bumps into him. The box falls into his back back and he accidently drops his brief case. Bobby drops his phone/(morphor). The two fall on their butts.

Bobby looks at the man. "Oh man, I am sorry. I should have slowed down". Bobby said to the man. Mike looks at the teenager. He recognizes something about him. "It's alright, I should have paid more attention". Mike said to Bobby as the both of them stand up.

Bobby grabs the brief case. "This must be yours". Bobby said to the man as he hands him the brief case. Mike nods to Bobby as he returns the phone/morphor. "Like wise about this", Mike said to Bobby.

Mike looks at Bobby. "I have a strong positive feeling about you. Always have your friends backs, and always be dependable and reliable on your team". Mike said to Bobby.

Bobby has a perplexing look on his face as he is wondering who he just bumped into. He looks at the time and realizes that he has five minutes to get at school. "Thanks for the words of the wise, man, later", Bobby said to the man as he takes off. Little does he know that he has something belonging to the man.

At Reefside High, Bobby is in a major hurry. He runs to his homeroom class as he got in just before the bell rings. Wally looks at Bobby. "Geez bro, you look like you ran in a marathon to get here on time". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby looks at Wally. "Yeah about that, I bumped into someone on the way here". Bobby said as he takes a seat. He looks into his back pack and spots the black box. He pulls out the box. "Woah, where did you get that"? Wally asks Bobby.

Bobby looks at the box as he glances at Wally. "I am not sure. It must have gotten into my back pack by accident when I bumped to that man on the way to school". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally nods to Bobby. "I am sure you will meet the guy on who it belongs to soon. He must be freaking out about it right now". Wally said to Bobby. Bobby nods to Wally. "Yeah but I didn't get his name, and he didn't get my name". Bobby said to Wally as he is feeling down about it.

Wally nods to Bobby. "Well, when you return it, you will probably get his name then". Wally said to Bobby. Bobby nods as he wonders who the man really is.

Back at the lair of Dr. Mutron, things are getting really heated between Dr. Mutron and Fortesilenco. "You have failed so many times Fortesilenco. Plus you fell on your butt when the pink ranger fought back against you". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods as he tries to be in good graces with the Master of Silence. "Master, those rangers are unlocking the power of the instruments. It will not be long until they unlock the secrets within the instruments itself. It could lead them to the Guardians of Melody and Rhythm, and those Guardians know where the Book of Song and Music is". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods as he was once of a Guardian of Musicola. An very ancient civilization on Earth that thrived on music. However his quest for power on silence and muting the world caused the ancient civilization to disappear and he and his followers were banished to deep space. "That blasted Guardian of the Conductor, he was the one that banished me. Once I find that book, he nor the rangers can stop me". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

As Fortesilenco nods to Dr. Mutron, Cosilenco walks in the room. "You know master. I should send a monster and see these rangers for myself. I want to see which one is the greatest threat to you". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at Cosilenco. "Very well Cosilenco, You may send a monster out and do your observing of them". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco. Cosilenco nods to Dr. Mutron. "Thank you Master, I will quickly pick a monster to fight against the rangers". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he leaves the room.

Fortesilenco frowns as he sees Cosilenco having an approved plan. "But master, I", Fotresilenco said to Dr. Mutron. Dr. Mutron looks at Fortesilenco. "You will remain here this time, Fortesilenco. You have failed with your monsters. It is Cosilenco's turn and with his observing. That is my final word, Fortesilenco". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to Dr. Mutron as he gets the order. "Yes Master of Silence". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he left the room.

In the library, the teens are in study hall. Bobby is looking at his pre-cal assignment as he can not stop thinking about the little black box he got earlier this morning. He grabs the box out and opens it. The wedding ring is white gold with a red ruby and a white pearl on the center. It has a white cross engraving on side side and a red sun engraving on the other side. On the inside of the ring, it has 'My Angel of Sunlight' engraved on it.

The guys on the team look at Bobby. "Woah that is some ring, Bobby". Corey said to Bobby. Bobby nods to them. "It some how fell into my back pack this morning. I am going to find the man and return it. It is the right thing to do". Bobby said to them.

Corey nods to Bobby. "It is the responsible thing to do Bobby". Corey said to Bobby. Corey notices something about the red sun symbol. 'That sun symbol looks very familiar like I have seen it before'. Corey thought to himself.

The others look at him. "Umm Corey are you ok"? Julianne asks Corey. Corey snaps out of it. "Yeah I am fine guys". Corey said to them. The teens look at each other as they seem to by it.

That afternoon, Bobby is searching all over the city to find the man that he bumped into that morning. He went to the very same parking lot where he bumped into the man. "Great, where would he be now"? Bobby asks himself as he thinking on very quick decisions. He hears his morphor going off.

Bobby answers it. "Go for the Rap", Bobby said to Kira. "Bobby, the others are in a battle at the park. They need your help". Kira said to Bobby. Bobby sighs as his quick plan of finding the ring's owner has distracted him from the others. "Alright, I am on the way". Bobby said to Kira as he leaves the area.

Just as Bobby left the area, Mike walks to the same parking lot. He also searched everywhere for the teen that he bumped into. "I must have missed him". Mike said to himself as he walks to DT Wave.

At the park, the rangers are battling a mutated rapper monster. It's bad beats and rhyming is getting to them. "I do not know how much longer I can keep this up". Laura said to them. "Me too", Vivian said to them as both girls are sent back flying to the ground.

Matthew notices both girls landing on the ground. "Laura, Vivian", Matthew said as he also gets hit.

Just as Matthew hits to the ground, Bobby catches him. "I got you, Matthew". Bobby said to Matthew as he is in ranger form. The others sees Bobby's great timing. "Thanks Bobby", Matthew said to Bobby.

Bobby nods to Matthew as he helps Vivian and Laura up. "Your welcome man", Bobby said to Matthew.

The mutant rapper monster sees the new arrival. "I was wondering when you arrived so my beats and rhymes can keep you down". The monster said as she sends her bad beat beam at them.

The rangers scattered as Bobby glares at the monster. "I think it's time to fight with a rap of my own". Bobby said to them.

Corey looks at Bobby. "Bobby are you sure you know what you are doing"? Corey asks Bobby.

Bobby looks at Corey. "Yeah my quick decision of finding the owner of the ring has pulled me away from my team". Bobby said to Corey.

Diana nods to Bobby. "I say go for it". Diana said to Bobby as the others nod in agreement.

Bobby looks at the monster. "Hey you top rapper reject, here is what a true rapper is about". Bobby said to the mutant rapper monster.

The monster looks at the white ranger. "I would like to see you try, but you will go down and cry". The monster said to Bobby as she sends a bad beat at him.

Bobby quickly dodges the bad beat. His music saber is glowing brightly as he is holding it in his hands. "A rapper is cool with responsibility and reliability. That should always be there for his peeps and guarding their backs from your bad raps. My quick plan making got me down, but I know how to make it right. Rapping Round of the Beats", Mike said as he sends his attack at the mutant rapping monster.

The white beam from his music saber has musical sound of a rap song as it lands directly at the monster. The monster is destroyed as Bobby has a smile on his face. "Song complete Music Force Power Rangers", Bobby said to them.

As the teens gather together around Bobby and teleporting back to their headquarters, Cosilenco is watching them from afar as he holds a special device. He is looking at the readings that he is getting. 'All of them does pose a threat to Dr. Mutron. However the red ranger holds the greatest threat, but why'? Cosilenco thought to himself. He also gets another reading with the same high threat as the red ranger, but it is in a different color entirely. 'Thats odd, who has this new color, but this one is not with the rangers unless this person does not know that he or she is a ranger'. Cosilenco thought to himself as he takes off.

Back at DT Wave, Mike is admiring the headquarters of the Music Force Rangers. He sees the white turntable zord glowing. "Umm Kira is that suppose to happen"? Mike asks Kira.

Kira looks at Mike. "Yes, the white ranger has learned an important lesson". Kira said to Mike as the rangers return to the headquarters. "Rangers, this is Mike the Unity Force White Ranger". Kira said to them.

The teens power down as Bobby recognizes him from earlier. "It's you, you are the man I bumped into this morning". Bobby said to the man.

Mike nods to Bobby. "Yes, my name is Mike Winchester. As Kira said, I was the white ranger, and I am the ranger of reliability and steel". Mike said to Bobby.

Bobby sees the white cross pendant necklace that Mike is wearing. He went to his backpack and grabs the black box from it. "I do believe this belongs to you". Bobby said to Mike as he hands the small black box to him.

Mike has a happy look on his face. "I thought I have lost it. How did you find it"? Mike asks Bobby. "It must have fallen into my backpack when I bumped into you this morning. Plus I did not know who you are". Bobby said to Mike.

Mike nods as he opens the box. He smiles as the ring is still there. "Thank you, and I was right about you. You are reliable and responsible". Mike said to Bobby.

Bobby has a grin on his face. "Just call me the rapping reliability", Bobby said to them as the teens laugh. All the sudden, the white turn table floats towards Bobby as it lands in his hands.

Bobby looks at the turn table. "This is really cool. It must have floated over because I did the right for a veteran ranger". Bobby said to them. Kira nods in agreement. "I think so as well". Kira said to them as Bobby is admiring his turn table zord.

End chapter

Ok next week is going to be busy for me cooking the big Thanksgiving meal and family will be coming. Plus starting on Black Friday, I will be doing my Christmas season job working as a bell ringer and doing more volunteer work for Toys for Tots. So I do not know when I will be able to update again. I will find time on my days off to write.

Next Chapter: The Protection Song of the Blues


	11. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: The Protection Song of the Blues

At the lair of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutron sees Cosilenco coming into the room. "Cosilenco, how did your observation of the rangers went"? Dr. Mutron asks Cosilenco.

Cosilenco looks at Dr. Mutron as he got the device. "The rangers does have a high threat level to you. The red ranger in particular has the highest threat level to you. Plus it is higher than the others". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods to Cosilenco as he suspected it. "The red ranger is the leader of the team. It makes sense that his threat level is a lot more higher than the other rangers". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco nods as he suspected this from his master. "However Master, there was another reading with the same very high threat level as the red ranger. Plus we do not know what color ranger it is, or who this person really is". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he shows him the results.

Dr. Mutron looks at the readings. "This could mean that there is a new ranger coming very soon. Plus who ever he or she is, we need to destroy this person before this person becomes a ranger". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco nods in agreement. "Yes master, however finding this new ranger maybe harder than it looks. For starters, the color is unknown. It could be gold or orange for all we know". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods to Cosilenco as things get very interesting. "Very well Cosilenco, we need to find whoever holds the unknown color and destroy him or her before this person joins the rangers. Keep on observing the rangers, Cosilenco". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco as their evil plans grow.

Cosilenco nods as he receives his orders. "Yes Master of Silence", Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

In the upstairs apartment of DT Wave, Julianne and Kira are having dinner together. "Hey mom tell me more about your ranger days". Julianne said to Kira.

Kira looks at Julianne as she nods to her. "Well, there were only five of us back then, Conner, Ethan, myself, Dr. O, and Trent. At the beginning, it was only Conner, Ethan, and myself. Then Dr. O joined, and finally Trent joined us". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Kira. "Were the monsters you and your team faced were uglier than the monsters today"? Julianne asks Kira.

Kira looks at Julianne as she remember the monsters her team faced. "Well some of them were uglier than others, but the monsters you guys face today is defiantly up there in the ugly category". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Kira. "Hey mom, we have meet Conner and Ethan before, and we get to see Dr. Oliver at school. How come we have not met Trent yet"? Julianne asks Kira.

Kira is taken back by the question. The name Trent is still fresh on her broken heart. "Trent is probably busy with his life where ever he is". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at Kira as she is perplexed by the subject. "Can you tell me more about him"? Julianne asks Kira.

Kira looks at Julianne as she does not want to go in too deep of details about him. "He was adopted as a teenager, and his main hobby was drawing". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Kira as she shares something in common with him. "He was adopted just like I was". Julianne said to Kira.

Kira nods to Julianne. "That's right", Kira said to Julianne. Julianne looks at Kira. "Were you close to Trent, mom"? Julianne asks Kira.

Kira looks at Julianne as old wounds is about to open. She instantly changes the subject. "Do you have some homework to finish for Dr. Oliver's class and my class"? Kira asks Julianne.

Julianne looks at Kira as she gets the feeling that she is hiding something from her. "Yeah I do", Julianne said to Kira.

Kira nods to Julianne. "Get to it then", Kira said to Julianne as she leaves the room.

Kira walk towards her bedroom. She went towards her computer on her desk. She does some work for her classes. Kira sighs as she pulls out a photo from a drawer. The photo has Kira and Trent from their wedding day from 4 years ago. She remembers back to when he betrayed her by sleeping with her band mate. 'How am I going to tell her and the other rangers about Trent'? Kira thought to herself.

The next day at school, Kira went up to Conner. "Conner, can we talk in private"? Kira asks Conner. Conner looks at Kira as he notices that something is wrong. "Sure", Conner said to Kira as they went to the teacher's lounge to talk.

Kira looks at Conner. "Julianne asked me about Trent last night". Kira states to Conner. Conner frowns as he never liked him. "What did you tell her about him"? Conner asks Kira.

Kira looks at Conner. "Only the basic stuff that he was adopted as a teenager and his hobby is drawing". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods to Kira. "You did not tell her about being married to him and being divorced". Conner said to Kira.

Kira shakes her head to Conner. "I want to protect her. I adopted Julianne not long after my divorce is finalized from him. She does not know about the tabloid stuff with my former band". Kira said to Conner.

Conner looks at Kira. "I can't blame you for wanting to protect Julianne from Trent and that witch he is dating. Then again, you will need to tell her the truth sooner rather than later. Don't pull what Trent did years ago". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods to Conner as she remembers deeply. "I won't I just don't know how to say it". Kira said to Conner. Conner nods to Kira. "You will figure it out". Conner said to Kira.

Kira has a light smile on her face. "Thanks Conner, I still remember that you have say the best things to me". Kira said to Conner. The two teachers leave the teachers lounge for their classes.

After school, the teens are heading towards DT Wave. They hear done agruing coming from inside the store. "Are you kidding me? We have been divorced for six months, and now you are telling me that you are becoming a father and marrying that witch that ruined everything between us". Kira said to the man.

Trent sighs as he knows what Kira is like when she is angry. "I told you from before that she constantly came on to me". Trent said to Kira.

Kira is very irked as she she hearing this. "If I call her right here and now, she would tell me that you constantly came on to her behind my back. You should leave because I am expecting company". Kira said to Trent.

The teens walk into the store and sees their mentor arguing with a man. Trent looks at them as he looks at Kira. "Are you a"? Trent asks Kira.

Kira looks at Trent and notices a frown on Julianne's face. "Yes follow me to the basement". Kira said to Trent as she unlocks the door to the basement.

The teens and Trent walk into the basement of DT Wave. Trent is surprised by it. "You are a ranger mentor". Trent said to Kira.

Kira nods to Trent. "Rangers, this is Trent Fernandez the white Dino Thunder Ranger and my ex husband". Kira said to them.

Trent looks at them as he can see the family resemblance in Corey and Vivian. Julianne looks at Kira. "Mom why didn't you tell me he was your ex husband"? Julianne asks Kira.

Trent is shocked by this as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at them. "I adopted her Trent, and Julianne, I did plan to tell you the truth, and I wanted to protect you". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne has a hurt look on her face. "I need some air". Julianne said to them as she leaves the headquarters/ DT Wave. The teens are stunned by this as they look at Trent.

Trent looks at Kira. "You obviously hide her adoption from me". Trent said to Kira. Kira looks at Trent. "You are not on the need to know list, Trent. Besides, don't you have a fiancée to get back to". Kira said to Trent.

Trent looks at Kira as he gets the feeling that he is not wanted here. "We will talk later Kira". Trent said to Kira as he leaves the headquarters and shop.

Kira sighs as she looks at the teens. "I am sorry that you all have to see all of that. Our guest today is running late". Kira said to them as she is getting worried about Julianne.

Julianne is walking down the side walk as she glances at a skatepark. A guy with dirty blonde hair wearing a yellow tee shirt and blue jeans spots her. "Excuse me", the guy said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at the guy. "Can I help you"? Julianne asks the guy. "Do you know where DT Wave is? I am suppose to meet up with someone". The guy said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at him. "Yeah it's a few blocks down that way". Julianne said as she is still angry and mad.

The guy looks at Julianne as he gets the feeling that something is wrong. "What is wrong? Maybe I can help". The guy said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at the guy. "I found out that my mom was married to a former teammate of hers. My name is Julianne by the way". Julianne said to the guy.

Just as the guy introduces himself to Julianne, the two hear screams as Mutezoids and a monster are attacking the city. Julianne turns to the guy. "You should get to a safe place". Julianne said to the guy as she takes off for the battle.

Back at DT Wave, Kira and the teens hear the alarm going off. "Looks like Julianne is already heading towards the fight". Diana said to them. Corey nods to them. "Let's go guys", Corey said to them. They nod as they morph into ranger form and head off to the battle.

At the battle, Julianne is already in ranger form as she is battling a mutant bass guitar monster. "I thought there are more of you". The monster said to the blue ranger.

Julianne looks at the monster. "My friends will be here soon creep face". Julianne said to the monster as she grabs her music saber out. As she hits the monster, the monster easily dodges it.

As the monster spots the guy that Julianne talked too, it fires a beam at him. Julianne rushes over as she pushes him out of the way. She got hit by the beam and lands in the dumpster.

The guy frowns as he glares at the monster. "You really should not have done that". The guy said as he presses on his necklace. His morphor appears in his hands. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the guy said as he morphs in ranger form. "Ranger of Love and Electricity, Unity Force Yellow Ranger". The guy said as he is in ranger form.

The monster is stunned to see another yellow ranger. The other rangers are stunned to see what is going on. "Where is Julianne"? Wally asks the monster.

The monster looks at them. "In the dumpster, I will be back". The monster said to them. The Yellow Unity Ranger went to the dumpster as he pulls the blue ranger out of there as she is out cold. "She needs medical attention, now". The guy said to them. Corey nods to the yellow ranger as they head back to DT Wave.

At DT Wave, Kira sees Julianne being brought in by the Unity Force Yellow Ranger. "Put her over here", Kira said to him. The ranger nods as he places her in a bed as Kira starts giving Julianne first aid.

Wally looks at the guy. "Alright, who are you"? Wally asks the yellow ranger. The yellow ranger looks at them. "We should power down and introduce ourselves first". The ranger said to them.

Corey looks at the guy. "Alright, power down guys", Corey said to his teammates. They power down to their civilian forms. Then the yellow ranger also powers down as well. "My name is Fry, Unity Force Yellow Ranger aka the Ranger of Love and Electricity". Fry said to them.

Diana looks at him and right away gets the we share the same color feeling. "Is your first name really Fry or it a nickname"? Diana asks Fry.

Fry grins at Diana. "Actually Fry is my last name, and yes I get that a lot. You must be Diana". Fry said to Diana.

Diana has a surprised look on her face. "Yeah how did you know my name"? Diana asks Fry.

Fry looks at Diana and the others. "Justin told me all about you. Just like David has told me about you Wally. Eliza has told me about you Laura. Espella has told me about you, Matthew. Finally Mike told me about you, Bobby". Fry said to them.

Corey nods as he understand now. "I see, I take it you are good friends with your teammates". Corey said to Fry. Fry nods to Corey. "That's right, you will probably meet the sun leader, her sisters, and her dad really soon". Fry said to Corey.

Matthew looks at Fry. "The sun leader was your red ranger". Matthew said to Fry. Fry nods to them. "That's correct", Fry said to Matthew.

It is not long that Fry went to the med bay. He sees Julianne who is awake. "How are you feeling"? Fry asks the second in command.

Julianne looks at the guy. "It's you; I thought you are just a civilian". Julianne asks the guy. The guy nods to Julianne. "I am not just a civilian. I am also a veteran ranger. My name is Fry". Fry said as he shows his morphor and special necklace to her.

Julianne has a dumb found look on her face. "If I knew who you were, I would not made a mistake like that". Julianne said to Fry.

Fry looks at Julianne. "It is ok. Plus before that monster attacked, we were talking about things right". Fry said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Fry. "Yeah I found out that my mom's ex husband was a ranger". Julianne said to Fry.

Fry looks at Julianne. "She probably wanted to protect you. The thing about protection is that we protect the people that loves us the most. When I was a ranger, I wanted to protect the girls especially Eliza who was the youngest on the team. Protecting others is everyone's responsibility". Fry said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Fry as she understands it now. "I understand it now, Fry. Plus why do you go by Fry anyways"? Julianne asks Fry.

Fry smirks at Julianne. "It is actually my last name, and my first name is Rupert". Fry said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Fry. "It is very clever, and it does make sense. Plus I do realize that it takes more than one person to protect people". Julianne said to Fry.

Just as Fry nod to Julianne, the blue clarinet begins to glow and the alarm is going off. Corey walks in the room. "Hey Julianne the monster is back. You with us". Corey said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Corey. "You bet", Julianne said to Corey as she rejoins with the others. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form again.

At the park, the same monster from before is attacking a bunch of kids playing on the playground. "I just love attacking innocent unprotected people". The monster said to the kids.

The kids are screaming and crying as the monster is attacking them. "Where are your protectors now"? The monster asks them.

Just as the monster is attacking them again, a group of kicks land on the monster. "We are right here". Julianne said to the monster. The kids run away to safety knowing that the rangers are here to save the day.

The monster looks at the blue ranger as it is hopping mad. "You are going to regret that". The monster said to them as it charges at them. The rangers scatter. Julianne's music saber is glowing bright blue. "I am not going to protect everyone by myself anymore. We will always protect Reefside until the evil has been destroyed forever, Blues Blast". Julianne said to the monster.

Julianne fires a blue beam at the monster. The beam has a powerful blues song as it hits the monster completely. "This is it for me". The monster said as it is destroyed.

Julianne has a grin on her face. "Song Complete, Music Force Power Rangers", Julianne said to them. The teens head back to DT Wave.

Back at the rangers HQ, Julianne notices her blue clarinet floating towards her. Fry looks at them. "Well done Julianne", Fry said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Fry. "Thanks and plus you really helped me as well. I understand why my mom protected me. Mom, I am sorry". Julianne said to Kira.

Kira nods to Julianne. "It is ok, Julianne. I adopted you after my divorce from Trent. I have moved on from him, and he made his choices when he had that affair". Kira said to Julianne.

Trent walks in the room. "Take care rangers, you can learn a lot from Kira". Trent said to them as he leaves Corey looks at Trent as he gets the unsettling feeling about him. Kira sighs as the only instrument that needs to be unlocked is the red electric guitar.

End chapter

I have the next two chapters done before Thanksgiving. However after Thanksgiving, I will be really busy until Christmas Eve, so the next few chapter updates will be on the weekends.

Next Chapter: Being a Ranger is a Rock and Roll Family Affair


	12. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: Being a Ranger is a Rock and Roll Family Affair

As the night rolls into the town of Reefside, Cosilenco is conducting the search for the one with the unknown ranger color. He frowns as he does not get a match in that particular neighborhood. 'The human does not live in this part of the town. I must keep searching'. Cosilenco thought to himself as he searches in a different part of town.

At Corey's house, Conner and Corey are having dinner. Conner notices that Corey is unusually quiet. "So champ, how is it going with your team of rangers"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at Conner as he shrugs to him. "It is going alright. We gotten a special lesson from a veteran ranger from the Unity Force Rangers". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods to Corey. "I sounds interesting to say the least. I know that something is bothering you". Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at Conner as he couldn't lie to him. "Well, a veteran ranger did came by to DR Wave, but it was someone that Kira didn't want to see. It was Trent, dad". Corey said to Conner.

Conner frowns as he does not like him. "Even years after we defeated Mesogog and graduated from high school, he is still stooping to a new low". Conner said to Corey.

Corey has a confused look on his face. "What do you mean dad"? Corey asks Conner.

Conner sighs as he looks at Corey. "Well, Trent was the evil white ranger, and he did some horrible things to us like encasing Dr. O in amber. The next worst thing was hiding the fact that Mesogog was his dad. What did he do now"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at Conner. "He had an affair with Kira's band mate, and now he is becoming a father". Corey said to Conner.

Conner frowns as he hears this from Corey. "I never liked the guy. I take it Kira got mad at him". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods his head to Conner. "Yeah, they were arguing at DT Wave when we walked into the store. Mean less to say, we found out that they did have a relationship". Corey said to Conner.

Conner frowns as he learns about it. Plus he winces as he realizes that he should have been more attentive to his former teammates/friends. "Corey, I hope that you don't make the same mistakes like I have made as a ranger". Conner said to Corey. Corey nods as he is still wondering about who is the sun leader is.

That night, Corey is tossing and turning in his sleep. To some people, he is having a nightmare. However someone is communicating to him in his sleep.

Dream Sequence

Corey is in a weird space as he looks around he soon finds out that he is not alone. "Hello what is going on"? Corey asks out there.

Another teenage boy appears in the dream. He has shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin tone. The boy was muscular and tall, being 5'10. "Who are you"? The senior asks Corey.

Corey looks at him. "My name is Corey. Do you know what is going on"? Corey asks the teen.

The teen looks at Corey. "Not a clue, my name is Jared by the way". Jared said to Corey.

All the sudden, a window opens as a warrior spirit shows up. Corey and Jared look at each other. "Ok this is really weird". Jared said to Corey. Corey nods in agreement. "Yeah it looks like a battle is going on". Corey said to Jared.

As they see the red ranger getting captured by an evil being, the two guys are stunned by it. "Red Ranger of Rock and Red Ranger of Tyrannosaur, I am the Spirit of the Red Gladiator Warrior. As you can see from this window, the red ranger of the Spirit Warrior Power Ranger team has been captured by Zilenya and orders by Controdez. The rangers need your help in this rescue mission. I have feared that they have turned the Red Spirit Warrior Power Ranger evil. Come to Warrior Heights, there is not much time, hurry". The Spirit of the Gladiator Warrior said to them as it disappears.

Corey and Jared look at each other as the dream ends.

Dream Ends

Corey wakes up with a cold sweat on his forehead. 'Was that really a dream or was it something else', Corey thought to himself. He looks at the clock as it says 6:00 am. "I might as well get up now". Corey said to himself as he gets out of bed.

Corey went to the kitchen as he fixes a cup of hot chocolate and a toast. 'That dream what could it mean'? Corey asks himself.

Conner also walks in the kitchen. "Hot chocolate huh champ, something must be wrong". Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at Conner with a nod. "Yeah, I don't know how to explain it". Corey said to Conner as he finishes the hot drink and eat the toast. He grabs his backpack and heads to school leaving Conner very confused.

Later on at school, the teens are eating lunch. Corey looks like he is very distracted as he is picking at his food. Bobby notices how out of it Corey is. "Corey, are you ok man"? Bobby asks Corey.

Corey is still out of it and distracted. This puts worry on the others. "Rock and roll to Corey come in Corey, Diana said to Corey. They others look at Diana with a 'really that will snap him out it' look on their faces.

Corey is way out of it as it sends all sorts of red flags. All the sudden, his lunch tray accidentally falls on his lap. It snaps Corey out of it. "Oh man", Corey said to himself as the other students laugh at him, but none of his teammates. Corey rushes out from the lunchroom.

Wally glares at the rest of the students with a don't mess with me look. It instantly got them to stop laughing.

Matthew got up as he looks at them. "I will go talk to him". Matthew said to them. They nod as they are wondering what in the world is going on with Corey.

In the rest room, Corey is in one of the stalls trying to get the rest of the fallen food off. "Hey Corey, I know you are in here". Matthew said to Corey.

Corey comes out as sees Matthew. "Hey", Corey said to Matthew. Matthew looks at Corey. "You are really out of it today. What's going on"? Matthew asks Corey.

Corey looks at Matthew. "I had this really strange dream last night. I was in a weird white space and all the sudden I saw another guy in the same dream space with me. The odd thing about the dream is that a window popped up and we were shown a battle. It was not one of our battles. In the battle, a red ranger was captured by some evil lady. This spirit told us that a team of rangers need our help to save their red ranger". Corey said to Matthew.

Matthew has a puzzled look on his face. "That is a puzzling dream, Corey. I will give you that. Plus you are all out of it at the table". Matthew said to Corey.

Corey nods to Matthew. "Yeah it bugs me that this is even going on". Corey said to Matthew. Matthew nods to them. "You should tell your dad and Kira about it after school". Matthew said to Corey.

Corey nods to Matthew. "I will defiantly do that. Thanks Matthew". Corey said to Matthew as he feels a bit better. Matthew nods to Corey. "You maybe the leader of the team, but you are the little brother of the team". Matthew said to Corey.

Corey grins at Matthew. "Thanks", Corey said to Matthew little did he know that his electric guitar is glowing at DT Wave.

After school, the teens are in front of the school. "My mom knows that we are heading to the meeting place. Plus our special guests are already there as well". Julianne said to them.

Laura has stunned look on her face. "More than one special guest, this lesson must be a big one to have more than one guest". Laura said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement. "I have to agree. Plus remember what Fry said yesterday? It could be the sun leader". Vivian said to them.

Wally looks at Vivian. "Who ever it is, they were rangers". Wally said to Vivian. The teens nod in agreement.

Just as they are about to head towards DT Wave, they get a call from Kira. "Guys there is trouble in downtown, Be Careful", Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other as they wonder what they are up against this time. Corey looks at them. "Let's go", Corey said to them. The teens nod to Corey as they rush to downtown Reefside.

At downtown Reefside, there are swarms of two different foot soldiers attacking the civilians. One of the swarms look like foreign invaders type of foot soldiers. The other foot soldiers are lizard dino like creatures. Plus they are being lead by Fortesilenco.

Corey glares at Fortesilenco. "Did you make new friends or did you got a bad case of inspiration"? Corey asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Corey. "There is an evil community that wants to destroy Power Rangers. We may have different ideals on how they operate, but is very dysfuntional". Fortesilenco said to them as he has them attack the rangers.

Corey and the teens grab their morphors out. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form. The teens are fighting the two unknown foot soldiers.

As they are fighting the unknown foot soldiers, the rangers are having a difficult time with them. "Geez, what are these dino things made off"? Wally asks them as his physical punches and kicks have little effect on them.

Bobby is fighting a foreign invader type of foot soldier. "Your guess is good as mine bro". Bobby said to Wally.

Fortesilenco looks at Corey as he sends a powerful blast at him. Corey gets hit as he is sent flying back towards the others. The teens see Corey land on the ground very hard. "Corey", they said in unison. "We need reinforcements". Julianne said to them.

Corey got up again as he is stumbling again. "You do not mess with my ranger family, Fortesilenco. Do you hear me"? Corey said as his music saber is glowing.

Fortesilenco frowns as he finally did it. "Rock and Roll Music Blast", Corey said as he sends his attack at Fortesilenco. Fortesilenco stumbles back some as he looks at them. "My work here is done, and you are exhausted". Fortesilenco said to them as he takes off.

Corey is really exhausted as he went to his knees, demorphs, and passed out. The others gather around him. "Any ideas Julianne"? Bobby asks Julianne.

Just as Julianne thinks of an idea and the unknown foot soldiers attack again, a silver star shield protects them out of no where. "Pheonix Sun Blast", a female red ranger said as a sunlight attack lands on the foot soldiers. "Moon Blade Illusion", a gold ranger said as she temporary blinds them and went through the foot soldiers and slashes at them really quick.

As the foot soldiers are destroyed, the shield went down. The rangers see three rangers in ranger form. "I thought we would have been finished". Julianne said to them.

The red ranger nods to them. "That attack was very unexpected. We should head back to your headquarters and we can explain everything". The red ranger said to them.

The teens nod to them. "An explanation would be nice". Diana said to them. They head back to DT Wave. Matthew and Wally are supporting an injured Corey.

Back at DT Wave, the teens see two adults talking with Kira as Conner is also there. Conner frowns as Corey is injured in the fight. One of the adults look at the red, gold, and silver rangers. "I take it you got to them in time". The man said to them.

The gold ranger nods to the man. "We sure did, sisters let's power down", the gold ranger said to them. The red and silver nod as they power down.

Kira nods to her rangers to power down as well. In the midst of it, Corey's red electric guitar floats over to him to the med bay room as the rangers come together. "Floating instruments is a new one for me, Tommy". The man said to them.

Corey comes around as he looks at them. "Woah who are you guys"? Corey asks them.

The man looks at them. "My name is Jason Lee Scott, I was the Orange Unity Ranger aka the Ranger of Justice for the Earth, rookie". Jason said to Corey.

The teens notice the triplet look alike. "My name is Stella Scott. I am the Red Unity Force Ranger aka I am the Ranger of Courage and Sunlight". Stella said to them.

The gold cladded teen looks at them. "My name is Luna Scott, and the Gold Unity Force Ranger aka the Ranger of Hope and Moonlight". Luna said to them.

The silver cladded teen looks at them. "My name is Ester Scott, and the Silver Unity Force Ranger aka the Ranger of Light and Starlight". Ester said to them.

Diana looks at the triplets. "Are the three of you triplet sisters"? Diana asks them.

Stella nods to them. "Yes, I am the oldest, Luna is the middle, and Ester is the youngest. Our lesson is about your ranger history and heritage as well becoming a ranger family". Stella said to them.

Luna notices the red electric guitar on Corey's lap. "We do see that you already some what learned the lesson. However sometimes, you will discover that you may have new rangers that are related to you". Luna said to them.

Ester nods to them. "Plus sometimes a ranger team does have a family member on the team from the beginning". Ester said to them.

The teens nod as they finally understand now. Corey looks at them. "I need some time alone with Kira, dad, Dr. Oliver, and Mr. Scott please". Corey said to them. The teens look at each other and nods to Corey.

Conner looks at Corey. "Something wrong champ", Conner said to Corey. Corey looks at them. He explains about the dream he had last night to them.

Conner looks at Corey. "I would take this very seriously, Corey. If any other team needs your help, you should do it". Conner said to Corey.

Dr. Oliver and Jason think who else has an active team out there. "Wait a minute, Dr. Zack Taylor has a team of rangers in Warrior Heights that he is mentoring right now. It might be one of his that is held captive". Jason said to Corey.

Kira remembers back when she was in Clover Hill. "I think I know who the other person in the dream is. He is also a red ranger named Jared. Plus I have to call Adam and told him that some of the lizard dino freaks made its way to Reefside". Kira said to them as she makes the call to Adam.

Just as the adults leave the room, Corey is teleported away. Conner is going into a panic mode. "Corey, where are you"? Conner asks them.

The other adults look at Conner. "What's going on"? Dr. Oliver asks Conner. Conner looks at them. "Corey has been teleported". Conner said to them.

The teens are in the main room as Kira is on the monitors tracking Corey's morphor. "Conner, Corey is in Warrior Heights, but the question is why"? Kira asks them as they are really confused on what is going on.

At the Temple, Corey and another teen lands on the floor. "This is insane. I am with my friends one minute and the next thing I am here". The teen said to himself.

Corey looks around as he sees the teen that also arrived. "Any ideas on where are we"? Corey asks the teen. As they look at each other, both boys are stunned by this. "It is you from that dream". The boys said in unison as they are surprised to see each other face to face for the first time.

End chapter

Yeah Corey will be guest appearing on the next two chapters of Spirit Warriors. Plus Jared is from Icrzy's Jurassic Squad who will also be appearing in the next two chapters of Spirit Warriors.

Next Chapter: Another Message to the Hero of Music (Filler)


	13. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: Another Message to the Hero of Music

It has been three days since the crazy rescue mission in Warrior Heights. Corey and his team meet Quincy and her team and Jared and his team.

Conner is happy that Corey returned safely. After Corey explained to them what in Warrior Heights, the other teens got really surprised by what happened. Plus they put their own two sense about it. Although, the teams finally meet each other at the party.

Flashback

Corey is teleported back to DT Wave. The teens see Corey with his red electric guitar zord in his hands. Conner has a smile on his face. "Corey Michael McKnight, you have a lot of explaining to do". Diana said to Corey.

Corey faces his friends. "It is a long story. I got teleported to a temple, and it turns out the guy from the dream I had is also a red ranger from Clover Hills named Jared who also got teleported to the temple as well.

Anyways, Jared and I met the Spirit Warrior Rangers. It was overwhelming to meet the spirits of the various warriors from a different countries and time period. I met their mentors, and they are really cool.

Plus it is not long that a message came from a witch named Zilenya. We eventually came up with a plan to sneak into Controdez's fortress from the back way. It turns out that rock music and Hunites do not mix.

When we got inside, we went into the battle chamber. It turned out to be a trap. Zilenya had the Spirit Warrior rangers watch the battle between Zilo and Jared and me. Plus it also turns out that they had another person held captive as well.

Jared and I managed to defeat Zilo who turns out to be the Spirit Warriors Red Ranger name Quincy. She was being mind controlled by Zilenya. Plus the man that was also being held captive is her dad". Corey said to them.

The rangers are completely shocked by it. "That is insane". Wally said to Corey. Corey nods in agreement.

Julianne looks at Corey. "I agree plus you must have a real adventure". Julianne said to Corey.

Bobby looks at Corey. "I will have to thank Jared for having your back, dude". Bobby said to Corey.

Matthew nods in agreement. "I will say, and plus it would explain more why those Hunites were in our town". Matthew said to Corey.

Vivian looks at Corey. "Plus there are more ranger teams around that are current. I want to meet them". Vivian said to Corey.

Diana nods in agreement. "I agree, plus we should at least introduce ourselves when the time comes.

Laura nods to them. "I hope that introduction does not come up at a bad circumstances". Laura said to them.

Kira looks at them. "I have met the Jurassic Squad Power Rangers. They are a good team, and there is 5 of them, and they are mentored by a friend of my mentor. You met Jared right". Kira said to Corey.

Corey nods to Kira. "Yeah, he is a cool guy". Corey said to them. The teens nod as things are slowly getting back to normal.

End Flashback

Corey is in his red cladded pajamas as he is going to sleep for the night. Little did he know that he will have another weird dream.

Dream Sequence

Corey is in the same weird space from when he got told that he is chosen to become a ranger.

'Hero of Music, hear my voice', the mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey looks around as he tries to find the owner of the voice. "Who are you? I want to see your face". Corey said out there.

'As secrets and fears come out, a new ally joins the team'. The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey is confused as the weird space is changing to a bronze brown color. He hears some techno music playing in the back ground. "What do you mean by when secrets and fears come out, a new ally join the team"? Corey asks out there.

The scene reminds to the bronze color. "As the ally meets the team, the ally becomes a true friend and finds out on being a sibling". The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey has a very perplexed look on his face. The scene changes to pitch black. "What do you mean by finding out on being a sibling"? Corey asks the mysterious voice.

The scene is pitch black like darkness in the deepest ocean. "This ally is left in the dark about a lot of things that are hidden from this person". The mysterious voice said to Corey.

The scene is still pitch black. "What is left in the dark and hidden from the ally"? Corey asks the mysterious voice.

The scene is still pitch black. "A sinister plan is forming in the dark and a sibling is hidden as well". The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey looks like he is knocked for a loop. The scene is still pitch back. "A sinister plan and a sibling, I do not understand". Corey asks the mysterious voice.

The scene is still pitch black. "The sinister plan is not from an evil force in your town or any of the other towns that has Power Rangers in it. This sinister plan is from a criminal. The ally and the sibling share the same mother". The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey is really confused by what the mysterious voice said to him as the scene changes to white. "As the ally saves the sibling, the Power of Techno will be born". The mysterious voice said to Corey as the dream ends.

Dream ends

Corey shoots out of bed with a cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He looks around and notices his morphor is glowing. 'This is ridiculous two weird dreams during Thanksgiving. I got a bad feeling that danger is coming and it's not from Dr. Mutron'. Corey thought to himself as he glances at the clock. '3:37 am, I might as well get some more sleep if I can'. Corey thought to himself as he is processing what the mysterious voice told him.

At the other house, the man is in the secret basement. He is working on something as he has that evil creepy look on his face and eyes. 'My dreams for my son will come to pass. He will becoming the red ranger of the team. All I have to do is convince McKnight's son to give up his power to my son'. The man thought to himself as he looks at a photos of ranger teams from 1993 on the wall in civilian form. 'That should have been me as a ranger. What made them so special and great is beyond me especially Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, and Tommy Oliver'. The man though to himself as his sinister plan is in the works.

End Chapter

This filler is needed after the crazy rescue mission in Spirit Warriors. The next chapter will be up some time after Thanksgiving Holidays.

Next Chapter: The Mother Appears with a Rocking Secret, Happy Birthday Corey


	14. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: The Mother Appears a Rocking Secret, Happy Birthday Corey

At the house, the man is in the living room. As the phone rings, the man seems to recognize the number as he answers it. "Hello", the man said to who ever is on the other end.

"Hello Christopher, it is me Sharon". The woman named Sharon to the man now revealed to be Christopher.

Christopher's face drops as he has not heard from her in years. "Sharon, the last time I talked to you, you told me that you just given birth to Levi". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon nods as she is Levi's mom. "Yes well, my ex husband and my son Corey lives in Reefside. Conner and Corey never knew about Levi". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher's eyes widen with intrigue. "You always ruin their day by rocking their world Sharon". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to Christopher. "Oh yes, I am going to drop that bombshell secret on Corey's birthday". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher smirks with an evil grin on his face. "You are devious and vindictive. I knew I had a reason that I liked you". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to Christopher. "Yes well, I got to go". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher nods to Sharon. "If you want to know, Levi is also a great kid as well". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon nods as she listens to Christopher. "Thanks I suppose Chris". Sharon said to Christopher as she ends the phone call.

Christopher puts the phone on the cradle. 'This is intriguing. Levi and Corey are half brothers, and they do not even know it yet'. Christopher thought to himself as his plan has gotten more intriguing.

At Corey's house. Corey and Conner are having a movie night. "So champ, what do you want to do for your birthday? It is coming up this Saturday". Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at Conner. "Have a party maybe, plus I don't want mom to ruin it in anyway possible. I certainly don't want her at the party either". Corey said to Conner with a serious tone in his voice.

Conner sighs as in the last three years, his ex wife Sharon ruined Corey's birthday in more ways than he can count. "I can understand why you don't want your mother there, champ. I will do my best that she does not show up this year". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nod to Conner. "All you can do is doing your best dad". Corey said to Conner. Conner grins to at Corey. "I have always wondered where you get your wisdom from". Conner said to Corey.

Corey shrugs as he does not know the answer to it. "I do not know dad".Corey said to Conner as they watch a movie.

Back at the lair of Dr. Mutron, Fortesilenco walk towards Dr. Mutron. "Master, it seems that the red ranger will celebrating his birthday at the end of this week. We really should a monster to ruin things for them especially the red birthday boy". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at Fortesilenco with an intrigued look on his face. "It would ruin his day greatly". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Dr. Mutron. "Plus if the rangers are planning it to be a surprise party, the red ranger will be very vulnerable to a surprise attack". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron has an intrigued look on his face. "Vulnerable indeed, Fortesilenco, go and pick a special monster just for him". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco bows to Dr. Mutron as he gets the order. "It will be a great monster that can and will destroy him". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he leaves the room.

Fortesilenco went to the monster chamber as he sees all sorts of monsters. As he types in the computer on what he is looking for, Fortesilenco sees the monster that he is looking for. "This monster will be perfect against the red ranger. After all, this monster negates and absorbs rock music". Fortesilenco said to himself as he selects an anti rock mutant dove monster.

The anti rock mutant dove monster is chosen as she walks out from the monster chamber. It is dark gray with a white underbelly. It has dark red eyes, and it has sharp claws. It's legs are really strong as it can also run really fast. It can summon bird cages to trap its victims playing distorted bird song music. Plus when it is hit with rock and roll music, it absorbs it and weakens the person playing it.

Fortesilenco has an evil grin on its face. "Go attack the rangers especially the red ranger when he is alone". Fortesilenco said to the monster.

The mutant dove monster looks at Fortesilenco. "It will be my pleasure". The female monster said to Fortesilenco as it flies out from the lair.

It is a nice December day in Reefside. The teens are at Reefside High. Corey is walking down the halls as all the sudden he bumps into a guy. He has fair but tanned skin tone with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He is about 16 years old and a junior in high school. He has a white tee shirt with a bronze brown plaid collar shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. "Sorry about that", he said to Corey.

Corey looks at the guy as he gets a strange feeling about him. "It's ok, I had a lot on my mind. My name is Corey by the way". Corey said to the guy.

The guy looks at Corey as it the guy his dad, Christopher, wants him to get close to and becomes friends with. "We all have stuff flying around in our minds all the time right. My name is Levi, Levi Askew". Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi as he grins to him. "I suppose that is true. I have to get to class". Corey said to Levi as he went to class. Levi stands there with a perplexing look on his face. 'Thats odd, why did he take off like that'? Levi thought to himself as he wonders more about him but not in a romantic sense.

At lunch, Diana and the teens notices how quiet Corey is as they are eating lunch. Wally looks at Corey. "Ok Corey, what is eating you"? Wally asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "I had another dream last night. Except it is just like before we became rangers. I heard someone's voice telling me things. Although the message was cryptic at best, the voice told me that danger is coming and a new ally is coming as well". Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other with a skeptical looks on their faces. "Danger and an ally is coming. Do you think it's that witch that you and Jared battled at that Fortess? Plus who is the ally"? Julianne asks Corey.

Corey shrugs at Julianne. "I do not know Julianne. The voice said this ally is a true friend and a sibling that is left in the dark of a sinister plan". Corey said to them.

Matthew raise a brow at Corey. "That is really weird. Plus you are an only child right". Matthew said to Corey.

Corey looks at Matthew. "I suppose I am an only child, but I am not sure anymore". Corey said to them.

Bobby looks at Corey. "Look weird dreams or not, it sounds like it is telling you something important dude". Bobby said to Corey.

Corey nods to them. "That's not the only thing that is bugging me". Corey said to them. Diana looks at Corey. "What is it Corey"? Diana asks Corey as she is getting concerned for him.

Corey looks at them. "My birthday is coming up this coming Friday. Ever since my parents were separated and then divorced, my mom always ruined my birthday by lowering some sort of bombshell secret on my dad and me. Every year since, the bombshell secret has gotten even worse". Corey said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they look at him. "You got to be kidding me". Vivian said to Corey.

Corey shakes his head as he is feeling really down about it. "No, she makes Cassandra look like a playground bully in comparison to her". Corey said to them.

Laura looks at Corey. "Well, it might be an unfair comparison to someone like Cassandra, but you sure do look like she has hurt you and your dad". Laura said to Corey.

They look at the teachers eating lunch as they see Coach McKnight really stressed out. He has a deep frown like something has really upset him. Kira looks at Conner. "I know that look Conner". Kira said to Conner.

Conner looks at Kira as he nods to her. "My ex wife, Sharon, she called me this morning". Conner said to Kira.

Kira looks at Conner as she preparing herself for what he is going to tell her next. "The ex wife that pushed that wedding date back for unknown reasons. The ex wife that cheated on you multiple times. The ex wife that never liked the name Corey". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods to Kira. "Yeah, she told me that she wants to drop in for Corey's birthday. I told her no because ever time she drops by to see Corey on his birthday. No matter what I do, Sharon always shows up at the party unannounced, uninvited, and Corey still gets hurt by it. Man, I should have looked into why she pushed back the wedding day back when I was engaged to her. The dumb jock in me from high school is coming back". Conner said to Kira.

Kira looks at Conner. "She is more vindictive than Cassidy Cornell, Conner. Plus you really should look into getting security for the party or a restraining order against her". Kira said to Conner.

Conner looks at Kira as he nods to her. "I tried to get security for his party on his 11th birthday, and yet she wormed her way through. Although, a restraining order is something that needs to be considered". Conner said to Kira.

Kira is stunned by it. "You know you could go to Dr. O about it. I went straight to him when I found out that Trent had that affair with that band mate of mine". Kira said to Conner.

Conner shakes his head. "That is the lowest thing he has ever done to you. I mean it". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods to Conner as she slightly blushes at him. "Thanks Conner", Kira said to Conner as they are getting reconnected.

That afternoon, Conner drives at Dr. Oliver's place while Corey and the teens are at DT Wave for training. Conner knocks on the door. Dr. Oliver looks at his former red ranger. "Come on in Conner, Kira told me the awful situation with your ex wife". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

Conner nods as he went into the house and sits on the couch. "She always get to me and Corey especially on his birthday. When I won the custody case against her, I thought Corey and I can start over. It seems that she still gets to us. She is worst than when the evil white ranger was giving us trouble. If I only listen to Ethan before Sharon and I got married, I wouldn't be this cut off from him and Kira". Conner said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver sits down next to him. "It is not your fault, Conner. Plus you leave the security detail for Corey's birthday party to me". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

Conner looks at Dr. Oliver with a stunned look on his face. "How are you going to do that"? Conner asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Conner. "You just give me the details of the party, and I will take care of the rest". Dr. Oliver said to Conner with a reassuring look on his face. "You know how to get things done, Dr. O. I do not know how you do it". Conner said to to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Conner. "When a situation comes up for a veteran ranger or even an active ranger, things happen that most people would call it a miracle". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

Conner nods to Dr. Oliver. "It will be a miracle if she does not show up to the party". Conner said to Dr. Oliver. Dr. Oliver gives a supporting hand to Conner. "If anything happens involving her, she will be dealt with". Dr. Oliver said to Conner as the two talk some more and made some calls.

Back at DT Wave, the teens minus Corey are talking together. Diana looks at them. "Corey deserves to have the best birthday ever, so maybe we should through him a surprise birthday party". Diana said to them.

Bobby nods in agreement. "I agree plus I can not imagine being in Corey's shoes with ruined previous b-day parties caused by his mom. He wants to have a party in peace and away from her". Bobby said to them.

Wally looks at Bobby with a skeptical look on his face. "We could keep the details in secret". Wally said to them.

Vivian looks at them. "Yeah but even if we keep the details to a secret, how are going to keep his mom out from the party"? Vivian asks them.

Matthew is in deep thought about his own biological family and the horrible memories. Then something clicked into his head. "Maybe we can send her on a wild goose chase, and Corey get to have a great party". Matthew said to them.

Everyone looks at Matthew with a stunned look on their faces. "Matthew, you are a genius". Laura said to Matthew. Matthew is taken back by this. "I am", Matthew said to them like he does not believe it.

Julianne looks at them. "It is a brilliant idea. Corey gets a great birthday party without his mom ruining it. We just need a few fake party locations and the real one at the actual place of the surprise party". Julianne said to them.

The teens nod as they come up with the plan.

That Saturday morning, Corey got up for school. He is not as excited considering how many birthdays got ruined by his mom. 'My first birthday in Reefside, I wonder if mom will ruin that as well. Plus I wonder why the others are acting very strangely around me all week'. Corey thought to himself as walks towards the living room.

In the living room, Corey spots Conner who is getting ready. "Hey dad, I thought we could do something today. It is a pretty day on a December day". Corey said to Conner.

Conner looks at Corey. "Actually, I am going to be busy today, Champ. I promise that today will be a blast". Conner said to Corey as he leaves the house.

Corey sighs as he wonders what his dad has been up too all week. 'Maybe the others are free', Corey thought to himself as he goes for a walk.

As Corey went to talk to his teammates, he finds out that each one is busy doing other things today. Corey has a disappointed look on his face as he went off alone.

In the countryside, Corey is walking around as he wonders what is going on with his friends and his dad. 'I thought today will be great, but it is going to be like the other birthdays that my mom ruined'. Corey thought to himself.

Then the anti rock mutant dove monster shows up at the countryside. "Why hello ranger, is your day not going you way"? The anti rock mutant dove monster asks Corey.

Corey looks at the monster as he has his morphor out. "My day was bad enough as is before you show up. Music Force, Let's Play the Music". Corey said as he morphs into his ranger form.

The anti rock mutant dove monster has an evil grin on her face. "I would like to see you try to land a move on me, red ranger". The anti rock mutant dove monster said Corey.

Corey looks at the anti rock mutant dove monster as he grabs his music saber. "I will", Corey said to the anti rock mutant dove monster as the battle begins.

As the battle begins, Corey uses his music saber of rock against the anti rock mutant dove monster. However each blow Corey made, it gets absorbed by the monster. "What", Corey said to the monster.

The anti rock dove monster is a lot stronger than before. "You see red ranger, your rock music is not effective against me because I am a anti rock monster". The monster said to Corey as it fires a bird cage at him.

Corey manages to dodges them as he is alone. 'Great, my friends must know that I am in trouble'. Corey thought to himself.

At Haley's Cyberspace Cafe, the teens are getting the party set up. Haley and Kim got filled in on the ex wife situation. "This party is going to be great". Diana said to them. "Yeah Corey will be so surprised". Vivian said to them.

Laura nods as she feels kind of bad. "You know I hate about lying to Corey, but he looked really sad when I told him I had violin lessons today". Laura said to them.

The teens look at each other. Matthew looks at them. "You know Corey found me a while ago, but I told him I had to help my parents at the restuarant". Corey said to them.

Bobby looks at them as he gets the bad feeling. "Guys, if Corey thinks we have forgotten about his b-day, then the evil forces could have send. a monster on him". Bobby said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realizes that Corey could be in trouble. Julianne grabs her morphor. "Mom, can you get a lock on Corey's morphor"? Julianne asks Kira.

At the Music Force HQ, Kira is looking on the monitors and sees a battle going on. "Rangers head to the countryside now. Corey is in trouble". Kira said to them.

Back at the Cyberspace Cafe, the teens realize that they need to help Corey. Julianne looks at them. "Let's go", Julianne said to them. They rush out from the cafe and head to the countryside.

Back at the battle, Corey is trapped in a bird cage as the distorted bird song music is getting to him. He is on his knees as he is nearly demorphing. The anti rock mutant dove monster looks at the red ranger. "What's wrong red ranger is my distorted bird song music is too much for you"? The anti rock mutant dove monster said to him.

Corey looks at the monster as he is struggling to get up. "There is something about a red ranger. When you mess with the leader, his or her teammates come to help no matter the circumstances". Corey said to the monster.

The monster looks at the red ranger. "Where are your little teammates? I don't see them here". The monster said to him.

Just then, musical beams of heavy metal and rap hits the monster. "We are right here bird brain". Wally said to the monster.

Music beams of jazz and classical music breaks the bird cage as the distorted bird song music stops as well. Corey is about to fall as Matthew makes the catch. "Are you ok"? Laura asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "I am glad that you guys came. I thought I was a goner". Corey said to them as tears are about to fall underneath his helmet.

Julianne and Vivian looks at Corey. "Don't worry about it, Corey. Besides this birdie is about to sing its last distorted bird song. You ready Viv". Julianne said to Vivian.

Vivian nods to Julianne. "Yeah", Vivian said to Julianne. Julianne and Vivian combined their music sabers and sends a hip hop blues beam at the anti rock monster.

The pink and blue musical beams with blues and hip hop musical notes hit the monster directly as it is destroyed. "Song complete, Music Force Power Rangers". Julianne and Vivian said as they saved the day.

Corey looks at them. "So guys, why were you so busy today"? Corey asks them. They look at Corey. "You will find out tonight. Plus you really should get some rest before then". Laura said to Corey. Corey nods to them as they demorph and head back to Reefside.

That night, Corey and Conner are heading to the Cyberspace Cafe. Conner looks at Corey. "Geez Champ, from that battle, you don't look that bad from that thing you faced today". Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at his dad. "It was a tough battle, and plus that monster absorbed the rock music that I threw at it. If they have more monsters like that, we would be in serious trouble". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods to Corey. "I am glad that you are alright, but now I think your day will get even better". Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at Conner as he opens the door to the cafe. "Dad, why is this place so dark"? Corey asks Conner.

As the lights came on, Corey has a stunned look on his face. "Surprise Happy Birthday Corey", the teens said as their are the teens from Spirit Warriors and Jurassic Squad are here.

Corey has a deeply surprised look on his face. "Oh guys, I can't believe you pulled this off". Corey said to them. His team mates went to him. "It would not be a party with out us. Plus we planned other things as well". Bobby said to Corey.

As the party got started, Conner looks to see how happy Corey is with his teammates. Things seems to go well except for one thing. "I am invited. I am his mother". A woman said to them.

The police officer looks at the light brown headed woman with hazel colored eyes. She has a dark gray and red outfit with heels. She also has a present for Corey in her hands. "Sorry lady, you are not on the invited list, and this is a private event, and you are on someone's property. If you don't leave, you will be arrested for trespassing". The officer said to the woman.

The woman looks at him. "Do you have any idea of the wild goose chase I have been on to see my son on his birthday? I get deceived by seven teens all over this town about my son's party, and my darling of an ex husband should have told me about it instead of being lied too". The woman said to the police officer as she forced her way into Cyberspace Cafe.

Conner looks at the woman as he frowns. "Why are you here, Sharon"? Conner asks Sharon. Sharon looks at Conner. "I want to see Corey and tell him a happy birthday, but apparently someone sent me on a wild goose chase in this low class town that you came from. You must have done that to send me the wrong way". Sharon said to Conner.

Conner has a clueless look on his face. "I do not have any involvement of sending you on a wild goose chase. You really should not be here. You are upsetting Corey". Conner said to Sharon.

Corey has a devastated look on his face. "You always do this mom, and I want to know why". Corey said to Sharon.

Sharon looks at them. "Son, I raised you to have manners. Plus it was not very polite to lie to me on where your party was instead of sending me on a wild goose chase. It must have been your idea wasn't it". Sharon said to Corey.

Matthew looks at Corey as he shares a fear with him. "It was not his idea lady. It was mine. You should leave now". Matthew said to Sharon. It is not long that the other music force teens defend him.

Laura glares at Sharon with that momma bear look in her eyes. "We all deceived you to protect Corey". Laura said to Sharon. It is not long that Jared and Quincy also defends Corey as well.

Conner looks at Sharon. "By the way Sharon, if you ever go near or do something to Corey, I will file a restraining order against you". Conner said to Sharon.

Sharon looks a them as she grits her teeth. "Well, I hope you can deal with this bombshell secret, Conner. Before we were supposed to get married, I cheated on you with a real man, and I got pregnant with a son. Plus this son also lives in Reefside. It won't be long until he meets Corey. At least he has a name that I like than Cornelius". Sharon said to Conner as she throws the present at the counter as it hit a few glasses. Plus those glasses broke on the floor. Sharon leaves the cafe.

Corey has a devastated look on his face as the party got ruined. He is also devastated that he has an older sibling that he never knew about. He runs off as Jared went after him to talk. Conner sighs as he has to deal with this again.

The police officers went up to Dr. Oliver and Conner . "Myers and Collins are on it. They will pull her over and arrest her". The police officer said to them. Dr. Oliver nods to them as they left.

Conner walk over to the teens. "I understand why you pulled that stunt with my ex wife. Plus I would have done it when I was your ages". Conner said to them.

Julianne nods to Conner. "We did it to protect Corey". Julianne said to Conner.

Matthew nods to Conner. "We couldn't let that woman disguised as a mom to ruin his day and party". Matthew said to Conner.

Wally nods to Conner. "He will not be vulnerable with us around". Wally said to Conner.

Bobby nods to Conner. "We will always have his back". Bobby said to Conner.

Diana nods to Conner. "Even in the most dire of circumstances". Diana said to Conner.

Vivian nods to Conner. "We are his friends just like you were friends with my dad". Vivian said to Conner.

Laura nods to Conner. "Plus no one messes with the momma bear of our circle of friends". Laura said to Conner.

Conner looks at them as he nods in agreement. "You are right. Plus the next time you come up with something like that again , you should come to me, Kira, Ethan, or Dr. Oliver, understood". Conner said to them.

The teens nod to him. "Yes Coach McKnight", the teens said to them. Conner nods to them. "I do believe this is a birthday party, not a wake". Conner said to them as the party went back to normal. They notice that Corey is not in the room.

Haley went up to Conner. "Corey went to the upstairs balcony. I do believe Jared went up to talk to him". Haley said to Conner.

Conner nods to Haley. "Thanks Haley", Conner said to Haley as he went up to find them.

At the upstairs balcony, Corey has tears fallen down from his eyes. Jared looks at Corey. "Are you ok"? Jared asks Corey.

Corey looks at Jared. "Not really, this is the worst bombshell that my mom has ever told me and my dad. I don't even know his name or does he like me or he hates me because I have known her longer than he has". Corey said to Jared.

Jared looks at Corey. "You are upset and angry about it. I get it, and I know how you feel". Jared said to Corey.

Corey looks at Jared. "You do", Corey said to Jared. Jared nods to Corey. "Yeah I got angry and upset when my dad told me that he had an affair with a woman 18 years ago that resulted with my younger half brother". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "That must be rough on you to deal with. Do you accept him into your family even though he is related to you through means caused by a martial affair"? Corey asks Jared.

Jared looks at Corey as he reminded of the wisdom. "My relationship with my half brother is complicated, but whoever is your half brother will be surprised by you like I am. Plus any guy will be lucky to have you as a younger half brother" Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "Thanks Jared, I feel better now". Corey said to Jared. Jared nods to Corey. "Your welcome, plus we should get back to your birthday party". Jared said to Corey.

As Corey nods to Jared, Conner spots them. "Everything ok", Conner asks them. Corey nods to him. "Yeah dad", Corey said to Conner.

Jared looks face to face to Conner. "You were the red Dino Thunder Ranger". Jared said to Conner.

Conner nods to Jared. "That's right, tyrannosaurs are the leaders of any Dino team, and there is no denying it". Conner said to Jared.

Jared nods to Conner. "Yeah", Jared said to Conner as they went back to the party.

Meanwhile, Sharon got arrested by the Silver Guardians Officers Meyers and Collins for disturbing the peace. She makes a call to Christopher to get bailed out.

A couple of hours later that Christopher shows up and paid the fine. The two head towards the car as they got in the car. "Thank for coming to get me, Christopher. My ex husband really went over board with this. I just wanted to spend some time with my son, and he had to spoil everything". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher looks at Sharon. "Don't worry about that, Sharon. You do want to get back at your ex husband". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon looks at Christopher. "Absolutely", Sharon said to Christopher. Christopher has an evil grin on his face. "Welcome aboard then", Christopher said to Sharon as his plans are getting more interesting.

End Chapter

Yeah I have this chapter done during the holiday. I hoped that I got it done yesterday, but it did not happen. I cooked the entire Thanksgiving meal yesterday from the turkey to the deserts, so it was a lot of hard work.

Next Chapter: The Softie Secret of the Heavy Metal


	15. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: The Secret of Heavy Metal

That Sunday night at the Askew house, Levi is in his room finishing up his homework. He just finished his last math problem for Pre-Cal class as he hears a conversation going on down stairs.

In the living room, Christopher and Sharon are talking. "It has been a long time, Sharon". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to Christopher. "In deed, thanks for bailing me out of jail. I just want to see my son, but no my ex husband just had to keep him from me". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher looks at Sharon. "You know you could get back at your ex husband by joining me on a scheme of mine". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon looks at Christopher with a skeptical look on her face. "What kind of scheme"? Sharon asks Christopher.

Christopher looks at Sharon. "We go kidnap your son. For you, you will get back at your ex husband and spend time with your son, and for me I will have my plans for your son". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon has an evil grin on her face. "I like it, Chris. But when should we kidnap my son. Plus my ex husband will file a restraining order against me if I go near or do anything to my son. I honestly think that he is bluffing because he does not have the guts to do it". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher looks at Sharon. "We might as well put that to the test. Plus we should do it when he is alone. Plus I have not told Levi about his younger half brother yet". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon looks at Christopher. "I told my son about the older half brother, but didn't tell him his name". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher nods as he suspected that from Sharon. "I like the way you keep people in the dark about things". Christopher said to Sharon.

Back in Levi's room, Levi is stunned by everything he just heard. He is very confused and conflicted by it. 'Do I really have a half younger brother? Plus I did not see this conversation between them, and they did not say who to get back at, and who is my son really is. They did say they plan to kidnap someone, but why and who'. Levi thought to himself as he stumbling into the dark about a sinister plan.

At Wally and Bobby's house, they are in the living room. Bobby is watching a football game on tv while Wally is knitting a blanket.

Bobby looks at Wally. "Bro when are you going to tell the others about your unique skill"? Bobby asks Wally.

Wally listens to Bobby as he continues to knit. Wally learned how to knit from their mom named Susan. She knew that Wally is a complete natural at it, so they knit together as they were bonding. "How about two weeks from never? They would laugh and fall on their butts if they find out". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby shakes his head as he knows this. "Is that why you act like a bully to cover the fact that you are into knitting and in the knitting club in town"? Bobby asks Wally.

Wally looks at Bobby. "Well yeah Bobby", Wally said to Bobby. He is continuing to finish knitting a blue scarf.

Bobby looks at Wally. "Bro, our teammates are not going to ditch you because your hobby of knitting, and they will not make fun of you". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally looks at Bobby with a skeptical look on his face. "I doubt it. If Corey defends me from certain people, maybe I might consider telling them". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby looks at Wally as he raises a brow. "Certain people like Cassandra Cornell", Bobby said to Wally.

Wally nods to Bobby as he hits the nail in the head. "Exactly bro", Wally said to Bobby as the two continue to talk.

That Monday morning, Wally is at his locker as he is getting his books for class. Another girl comes up to him. "Hey, my grandma and the other knitting club members are meeting today". The girl said to Wally.

Wally looks at the girl as he nods to her. He notices the others walking down this way. "Listen, I do not know what your grandma has told you, but a guy like me is not into knitting". Wally said to her as he walks away leaving the girl very confused.

Cassandra over hears the conversation between them. 'So the bully is into knitting. This make things a lot more interesting'. Cassandra thought to herself as she got dirt on Wally.

As the others see what happened, everyone but Bobby are clueless on what is going on. Matthew looks at Bobby. "You seem to know what's going on". Matthew said to Bobby.

Bobby looks at Matthew. "My brother's secret, he does not want it out for everyone to know about it". Bobby said to Matthew.

The other teens look at each other wondering what the secret is. "If Wally wants to tell us, it is his choice". Corey said to them as he has a solemn look on his face.

Diana looks at Corey as she is concerned about him. "How are you feeling considering everything that happened on Saturday"? Diana asks Corey.

The newly 15 year old red ranger looks at them. "I am ok I guess. My dad was angry that my mom cheated on him before they supposed to been married. Plus he got devastated that she concealed the pregnancy from him and had the child with the other man. Although I am not alone in this in more ways than one". Corey said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. Julianne looks at Corey. "What do you mean by in more ways than one"? Julianne asks Corey.

Corey looks at them as he has a light smile on his face. "For starter, I have you guys. You defended me from my mother. Secondly, I never expected to get to know someone who can relate and empathize with me about this complex and complicated situation". Corey said to them.

Vivian looks at Corey. "You mean Jared the red Jurassic Squad Ranger". Vivian said to Corey.

Corey nods to Vivian. "Yeah, he came to check on me during the party. How we found out about having a half brother is different, but the feelings in the situation are the same". Corey said to them.

Laura is taken back by how wise Corey is. "Have you thought about who your half brother is and getting to know him"? Laura asks Corey.

Corey looks at Laura. "A little bit, my dad is trying to remember anything from those years. He told me that I should be careful of who it maybe". Corey said to them.

Matthew nods to Corey. "Your dad makes an excellent point. This guy could be bully for all we know". Matthew said to them. Corey shrugs as they went to class.

Later on in art class, Wally is working on a project. He notices Levi siting there in the slumps working on his project. Wally sighs as he walks over to him. "Ok what's wrong with you"? Wally asks Levi.

Levi looks at Wally as he is not scared of him. "Do you get the feeling that something bad is going to happen to someone, but you don't know who the person is in danger and when the terrible thing is going to take place"? Levi asks Wally.

Wally raises a skeptical brow at Levi. "Not really, you looked more bugged out than my little friend, Corey". Wally said to Levi.

Levi looks at Wally as another guy hears their conversation. "You mean Coach McKnight's son, the freshman right". The guy said to them.

They look at the mean bully. "What is it to you"? Wally asks the guy. The guy looks at Wally. "Nothing, I thought you would be bullying the kid like the bully you are". The guy said to Wally.

Wally glares at the guy. "I don't turn my back on my friend. If I were you, I would leave him alone". Wally said to the guy.

The guy rolls his eyes at Wally. "Since you clearly stepped down from being the baddest bully on campus, I will rise up. Plus I can bully who ever I want". The guy said to Wally.

Wally frowns as he does not like that this guy is going to target Corey to bully. "He will stand up to you". Wally said to the guy.

The guy looks at Wally. "More like hide behind his daddy's back". The guy said to Wally as the teacher walks back into the room as she glances at them. The two students went back to work.

As the bell rings to let the students out for the day, Corey grabs his backpack from his locker as the same guy from Wally's art class and his cronies follow him.

Corey turns around as he looks at them. "What do you want"? Corey asks them. The guy looks at Corey as his cronies are surrounding him. "You are coming with us for a nice friendly chat". The guy said to Corey.

Corey frowns as he sees right through the guy's demeanor. "I rather not, and this friendly chat is anything but friendly". Corey said to the guy as he prepares to walk away.

The guy glares at Corey. "For a freshman, you are forgetting your place really fast". The guy said to Corey as he and his cronies are walking towards Corey as they went to a private area of the school away from everyone.

At the front of the school, Julianne and the others are together as they are about to head towards DT Wave. Wally notices that Corey is not with them. Hey have you guys seen Corey"? Wally asks them.

The other teens are stunned by it. "No, he was in our music class together". Matthew said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement. "Yeah he told us that he will meet us here to walk together to DT Wave". Vivian said to them.

Laura has that mother bear look in her eyes. "He could not have gone that far". Laura said to them.

Diana also nods in agreement. "Yeah there is no way Corey would ditch us unless something has happened". Diana said to them.

The teens look at each other like something could have happened. Julianne looks at them. "Let's split up to cover more ground of the school". Julianne said to them. The teens nod as Wally got a gut feeling on where Corey is.

In the private area of the school, Cory is surrounded by the bullies. He learned that the guy's name is Ken. "What's the matter freshman, are you too scared to put us in our place". Ken said to Corey.

Ken is dark skin with suave brown hair and brown eyes. He has a muscle shirt with shorts and tennis shoes. As Ken throws a punch at Corey, Corey easily dodges it. "Stay still freshman, boys get him". Ken said to his cronies.

As the cronies are holding Cory, Ken throws a couple of punches at Corey. Wally frowns as he sees what is going on. "I should have known that you would be here Ken". Wally said to Ken.

Ken turns around and sees Wally. "So the bully has returned, ready to finish him off". Ken said to Wally.

Wally frowns as he looks at them. "Actually, I brought someone else who is not very keen on this sort of thing". Wally said to them.

Ken looks at Wally. "You are bluffing". Ken said to Wally. His cronies notice Coach McKnight and the principal. "Uhh dude, I don't think he is bluffing". One of the cronies said to Ken.

Coach McKnight glares at them as he has that papa bear look on his face. "Release him", Coach McKnight said to them. The cronies nod as they let Corey go.

The principal takes Ken and the two cronies to the office. Corey looks like he is going to collapse as Wally catches him. "I got you my friend". Wally said to Corey.

Coach McKnight nods to them. "I will see you at home". Coach McKnight said to Corey. Corey nods to his dad.

As Wally and Corey are heading towards to the nurse's office, Cassandra stops them. "What happened to him"? Cassandra asks them in a seemly sweet matter.

Corey looks at Cassandra as he gets the feeling that something is up. "Why does it matter to you on what happened"? Corey asks Cassandra as he sees right through her act.

Cassandra frowns as Corey is not for one to be fooled by her. "You should know that Wally is a knitting pro". Cassandra said to them as she shows them news paper articles with awards on knitting. "Maybe you should get your self a boyfriend". Cassandra said to Wally as she is laughing at him.

Wally frowns as the witch of Reefside High has uncovered his secret. He looks like he is about to break down in front of them. Plus the others are stunned by it. Julianne is surprised by it.

Corey frowns as he glares at Cassandra. "You should never make fun of someone who is a natural at something like knitting. He must have learned it from someone very close to learn knitting. He must have worked hard to earn those awards. You are so hypocritical on what the stereotypical boy or girl should be into. Corey said to Cassandra.

Cassandra is shocked by what Corey said. She scoffs as she walks away in a hurry.

The teens are surprise by how Corey got really mad at Cassandra. Wally looks at Corey as he stood up to Cassandra like that. "Come on buddy, let me get you to the nurse's office". Wally said to Corey.

It is not long that the teens got Corey to the nurse's office. Matthew looks at Wally. "One of your hobbies is knitting". Matthew said to Wally as he is having an uneasy time believing it.

Wally nods to them. "Yeah, my mom taught me how. She always took me to the knitting club meetings. Sure it was uncomfortable meeting the old ladies in the club at first when I was a kid, but they are some of my oldest friends. To tell you the truth, I act like a bully because I am into knitting and other crafting things". Wally said to them.

Julianne starts to blush as she looks at him. "You are many things, Wally, but you are not a bully". Julianne said to Wally as the others agree.

Wally smiles at them. "Thanks guys", Wally said to them as they learned Wally's secret. Diana and Matthew look how Corey's and Wally's secret came out. 'How are they going to react to my secret'? Diana thought to herself.

'Can I protect the others from the people has hurt me the most'? Matthew thought to himself as the teens will find out that some secrets are darker and scarier than others.

End Chapter

It has been a long couple of days. I originally thought to include a battle scene against the forces of Dr. Mutron in this chapter. The more I thought about it, the more it became clear that it did not need a battle in it. Rest assured that there will be a battle scene in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Adoption and The Arm Secret


	16. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: The Adopted and the Arm

It is early in the evening at Levi's house. Levi notices his dad sitting in the living room and taking a seat on the chair. "Levi, there is something you should know". Christopher said to Levi.

This catches Levi's attention as he walks in the living room. "What's going on dad"? Levi asks Christopher as he takes the couch.

Christopher looks at Levi. "Levi, this is not easy for me to tell you this. You have a younger half brother living somewhere in town". Christopher said to Levi.

Levi has a shocked and stunned look on his face. "What, how did you find out? Plus why are you telling me this now"? Levi asks Christopher.

Christopher sighs as he looks at Levi. "Years ago, I had a relationship with your mother. However your mother was engaged to another man, and she cheated on him to be with me. When she told me that she was pregnant with you, she told her fiancée to push the date of the wedding to a year so she could hide the pregnancy from him. When you were born, your mother handed you to me to raise. About a week ago, your mother called me to bail her out of jail. She disturb the peace at a party at the Cyberspace Café. It was the first time in years that she called me son". Christopher said to Levi.

Levi is deeply surprised by this as he looks at his dad. "Do you who he is or what his name is"? Levi asks Christopher.

Christopher looks at Levi in the eyes. "I do not know who he is or his name". Christopher said to Levi as he lies to him.

Levi gets up as he looks at his dad. "I am need some air". Levi said to Christopher as he leaves the house.

At Diana's house, Diana is looking through a photo album in the living room. She notices a photo from when she is younger. She is standing with another man and a woman with her sister, May. Next to the family is her parents.

Diana has a stunned look on her face. She sees Erica as she is getting ready to go for work as a bartender. "Mom, who is this? Plus why is May and me standing next to them instead to you and dad"? Diana asks Erica.

Erica realizes that she needs to tell Diana the truth. "The truth is Kyle and I are not your real parents. The people in the photo are your parents. Your mother was my sister". Erica said to Diana.

Diana looks at Erica as tears are building in her eyes. "What happened to May's and my parents"? Diana asks Erica.

Erica looks at Diana. "Your parents died in a plane crash. You and May are my only living relatives. Don't you see why I want you to live with me". Erica said to Diana.

Diana frowns as she is hearing this. "You and dad are really my aunt and uncle. Now you are expecting me to ditch my dad/uncle to live with you because May and I are your only living relatives. I am sorry, but I need some air". Diana said to Erica as she leaves the house. Erica sighs as she really done it as she heads off to work.

Diana is running out of the house as she is crying. 'I can't not believe that mom and dad adopted me. They are fighting on custody for me, and mom wants me to live with her because I am a living relative'. Diana thought to herself.

All the sudden, Diana bumps into a guy. "Oh man, I am sorry". The guy said to Diana. Diana looks at him as she wipes her tears. "It is ok. I should have watched where I was going". Diana said to the guy.

The guy looks at Diana. "My name is Levi, and it look like that your were crying". Levi said to Diana.

Diana looks at Levi as she frowns and crosses her arms. "Yeah well, my mom lowered a bombshell on me". Diana said to Levi.

Levi looks at Diana as he can tell that she is upset. "Hey, hey, I get it as well. My dad lowered a bombshell on me, and I am not happy happy joy joy about it". Levi said to Diana.

Diana lessens her frown as she raises a brow at him. "Really what kind of bombshell did your dad told you"? Diana asks Levi.

Levi looks at Diana. "My dad told me that I have a younger half brother living in town. It seems that my mom is the sultry kind of women that sleeps around on her fiancée in back in the day". Levi said to Diana.

Diana winces as she giggles at it. "Woah that is the kind of bombshell that landed on Corey. His mom told him at his birthday party that he has an older half brother living in Reefside, and Corey does not who his older half brother is or what his name is either". Diana said to Levi.

Levi has a stunned look on his face. "Really, that is some coincidence". Levi said to Diana.

Diana nods as it also hits her as well. "Yeah imagine if it's really true though". Diana said to Levi.

Levi grins sheepishly at the possibility of it being true. "I guess we will have to wait and see if it is really true. I will see you at school". Levi said to Diana.

Diana nods as she feels a little bit better about it. "Like wise", Diana said to Levi as the two part ways.

As Levi is walking home, he is in deep thought on what Diana said. 'It can't be a coincidence that Corey and I got told about a missing half sibling. Is Corey really my younger half brother'? Levi thought to himself as he wonders if it is true or not.

Back at the lair of Dr. Mutron, Cosilenco bows to Dr. Mutron. "Master of Silence, I have searched over one half of the city for the human with the unknown energy. It will not be long until the other half is done". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods to Cosilenco. "Very well, the sooner we know the identity of the unknown color; the sooner we can destroy the human before he or she becomes a ranger. Keep up the good work, Cosilenco". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco nods to Dr. Mutron as Fortesilenco walks in with a monster. "Yes Master of Silence", Cosilenco said as he bows to him and leaves the lair for the assignment.

Dr. Mutron looks at Fortesilenco as he sees a monster with him. "So you picked an anti jazz monster this time". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

The monster is a mutated carnivorous flower. The majority of the monster is composed of very thick vines with multiple layers. It also has thorns of various sizes on the arms and legs. It has the head of a Venus Fly Trap with a tongue of a a snake. It has paralyzing petals, and it can fire very sharp petals as well.

Dr. Mutron looks at Fortesilenco. "Send this monster against the rangers, especially on the yellow ranger". Dr. Mutron said to them.

The monster nods to Dr. Mutron. "Yes Master of Silence", Fortesilenco said to him as they leave the lair.

That Tuesday, the teens are in PE as Coach McKnight has his class playing basketball. Diana is dribbling ball as she, Corey, Matthew, Laura, Levi are on offense, and Wally, Bobby, Vivian, Julianne, and Cassandra are on defense.

Cassandra sees something off about Diana's arm. As she runs to get the ball from her, Cassandra purposely grabs Diana's arm. All the sudden, Diana's prosthetic arm is removed from her. "Opps, I must have grabbed the wrong thing". Cassandra said as she is waving the prosthetic arm like a child.

The teens are shocked as some of them are laughing at Diana. Coach McKnight looks at them. "That is enough all of you. Cassandra, principal's office now, detention for two weeks". Coach McKnight said to Cassandra.

Cassandra scoffs at Coach McKnight. "The people has the right to know that she has a fake arm". Cassandra said to them.

Diana is crying as Laura and Vivian are comforting her. Julianne glares at Cassandra. "She has a reason that she does not it to be told to everyone. This is a new low even for you". Julianne said to Cassandra.

Cassandra turns her head as she went to the principal's office. Levi shakes his head that this happened.

Corey has an overwhelmed and shocked look on his face as he sees the fake arm on the floor. Matthew notice that Corey's eyes roll back and his knees buckled. "Corey", Matthew said to Corey.

As Corey fainted Levi makes the catch, Coach McKnight looks at them. Levi take Corey to the Nurse's office. Diana, you can go back to the locker room until you feel better". Coach McKnight said to them as hands the prosthetic arm back to Diana. The teens nod as they went their way.

Matthew is surprised by what just happened. "I never suspected that this could happen". Matthew said to them.

Wally looks at Matthew as he can't believe that it happened. "Cassandra doing something that stupid and low is what she does, but Corey fainting like that is unusual". Wally said to them.

Bobby nods to them. "I am glad that Corey did not hit the floor and Levi catching him in time. Plus the girls will probably have some girl talk right about now". Bobby said to them. The guys nod in agreement as they continue their game.

In the locker room, Julianne, Vivian, and Laura are comforting a very upset Diana. Diana is crying as tears are falling down her face. She is sitting on a bench as her hands are touching her face. She is looking down on herself.

Vivian looks at them. "That witch has gone too far this time". Vivian said to them. She is pacing back and forth in the room.

Julianne looks at Vivian as she has a pissed don't mess with me look on her face. "I have to agree with you, Viv. She acted like a dim witted three year old playing with something she should not be messing with it". Julianne said to them as she is really angry and pissed.

Laura looks at them as she is sitting next to Diana. She gets up as well. "I am angry as much as you are Julianne. We need to be supportive for Diana". Laura said to them.

Vivian and Julianne nods to Laura as they feel really bad for Diana. "He is not going to like me anymore". Diana said to them.

They have a surprised look on their faces as they look at Diana. Vivian looks at Diana. "What you mean"? Vivian asks Diana.

Diana looks at Vivian as she sighs to her. "Corey fainted when he saw my prosthetic arm right in front of us. He is going to hate me that I didn't tell him about it. I do like him a lot, but now he probably won't have the same feelings for me". Diana said to them.

Julianne looks at Diana as she is crushing on a male ranger but not on Corey. "You must be nuts if Corey does not like you. He probably fainted because he was very shocked and overwhelmed by it. Plus Levi caught him before he could hit the floor. He is in the nurse's office". Julianne said to Diana.

Diana nods to Julianne as she is not as crying as much. Laura looks at Diana. "How did you got the prosthetic arm? If you don't want to tell us, it is alright". Laura said to Diana.

Diana looks at them. "It is a story I don't want to tell twice. I will explain it at the basement of DT Wave". Diana said to them as she tries to put her prosthetic back on.

Vivian, Julianne, and Laura helps Diana to get the arm back on. She has a smile on her face as they have not left her. "You guys are true friends, and you did not ditch me at all". Diana said to them.

They smile at Diana as they sit together. "Of course, you are our friend as well". Vivian said to Diana. Laura nods in agreement. "Yeah plus the guys will be supportive about this like we are". Laura said to Diana.

Julianne also nods in agreement. "Yeah plus if anyone gives you grief about it, I will personally kick their butts for it". Julianne said to Diana.

Diana grins at them as the four of them are becoming the best girlfriends on the team. "Thanks girls", Diana said to them as they share a group hug.

Meanwhile in the Nurse's Office, Corey is laying in bed as Levi is still with him. "Will he come back around"? Levi asks the nurse.

The school nurse looks at Levi. "Yes", the middle aged woman said to Levi as she grabs some smelling salts from the cabinet. As she opens the vial, she puts it under Corey's nose.

Corey is coming around as the smell instantly takes effect. Levi smiles as Corey is awake. "How did I get here"? Corey asks Levi.

Levi looks at him. "You fainted in PE class, and Coach McKnight had me bring you in the nurse's office. You pretty much scared them, bro". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods to Levi as he hears the word bro. 'Bro is usually applies to a guy who is a brother like Wally and Bobby are. Then again, it does apply to a friend who is like a brother to another person'. Corey thought to himself.

Corey looks at Levi. "Seeing Diana's prosthetic arm, it really shocked and overwhelmed me. It would not surprise me if Diana hates me". Corey said to Levi.

Levi has a surprised look on his face. "You must be crazy if you think like that. I don't blame you for fainting in class. Plus she must have a reason why she has not told you about it". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods as he is feeling better. "Thanks Levi and you are right. She must have a reason why she never told me, and how she got it in the first place". Corey said to Levi.

Levi grins to Corey as he nods to him. "Your welcome, I am glad that you are feeling better". Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi. "You are talking like an older brother to his younger brother". Corey said to Levi.

Levi grins as he is slightly taken back by it. "I suppose you are right, Corey. Would it be funny if we are brothers or even half brothers"? Levi asks Corey.

Corey looks at Levi like it is a possibility. "I suppose it would be funny if we are brothers in some capacity". Corey said to Levi as they nurse signed them out for class.

After school at the Music Force HQ in the basement of DT Wave, the rangers and Kira look at Diana as they are preparing themselves on the secret of the arm.

Diana takes a deep breath. "It all happened when I was 13 years old. It seemed like an ordinary day as my older sister, May, was taking me to school. We were having an argument about changing the cd in the car because I have heard it every day for two months. The next thing I knew the car swerved to avoid an animal and hit a tree. I lost my arm in the accident while May got more serious injuries and in a coma. As a result, I have a prosthetic arm. My parents or I should rather say my aunt and uncle are getting divorced, and I just learned that I am adopted". Diana said to them.

The teens are surprised by this as it hits home to Julianne. "Adoption is the greatest act of unselfish love, Diana. I should know because Kira adopted me as well". Julianne said to Diana.

The teens look at Julianne as they are surprised by it. "Really", Diana said to Julianne. Julianne nods to Diana.

Kira looks at Diana. "There are veteran rangers who are also adopted as well. You and Julianne are not the only two rangers in the world". Kira said to Diana.

As Diana starts to understand, the alarm is going off. They went to the monitors and sees the monster attacking at the park. "Looks like Dr. Mutron is sending another ugly monster to attack". Kira said to them.

Wally looks at them. "Did anyone bring a weed wacker for that thing"? Wally asks them. The teens grin as they get serious. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said in unison. The teens morph into ranger from as they teleport out from DT Wave to the park.

At the park, the anti jazz monster sees the rangers. "Why hello rangers, I am here to destroy you". The anti jazz monster said as it hisses at them like a snake.

As the battle begin, the rangers grab out their music sabers out. The anti jazz monster fires its very sharp petals at them. Some of the rangers dodge them while the others cut them down.

As one of the petals cut a big tree branch in half with ease. the teens are stunned by it. "That is one dangerous flower guys". Bobby said to them. They nod in agreement as the branch hits the ground.

Diana looks at them. "We better cut this flower in half". Diana said as she used her saber against the monster. However her jazz powers are not working against it at all.

The anti jazz monster has an evil smirk on its face. "In case you are now figuring it out, I am an anti jazz monster. All jazz music attacks are useless because I absorb it". The anti jazz monster said to them as it fires out its thorns at them.

As it hits the rangers, sparks from their suits are flying as they are pushed back some. However, Diana gets the worse as the bigger thorns hits her. She lands on a tree as she is pinned to it.

The teens are stunned by this as Corey runs to her. "Diana", Corey said to her as he tries to pull the thorns off, but it is useless.

The anti jazz monster looks at the red ranger. "It is pointless to remove them". The anti jazz monster said to the red ranger as it is attacking them on the offense.

Bobby notices how angry Corey is as he suspects that he likes Diana more than a friend. "You are going to regret pinning our yellow ranger". Bobby said to the anti jazz monster.

The anti jazz monster looks at him as it fires out it paralyzing petals at him. The white ranger is stunned by these petals. "I can't move", Bobby said to them. The anti jazz monster kicks the white ranger as he demorphs.

"Bobby", Wally said to his younger brother. He rushes over to Bobby. Bobby has a feverish look on his face as he looks at his brother. "W-Wally", Bobby said to Wally as he is stuttering to him.

Wally looks at Bobby. "We will defeat this monster". Wally said to Bobby. Bobby nods to Wally. "G-o f-or it b-bro", Bobby said to Wally.

Wally nods to Bobby as he glares at the anti jazz monster. "You are going to regret missing with my brother and my friends you overgrown wacked out flower. If you don't like jazz, maybe you will like this". Wally said to the monster as he sends out his heavy metal beam at the anti jazz monster.

The anti jazz monster gets hit by the heavy metal music beam directly. "Looks like I have bit the dust of music". The anti jazz monster said as it is destroyed.

As it is completely gone, a special spore is released and effecting Bobby and Diana are they are freed and feeling better. "Wally thank you, you saved the day", Bobby said to Wally.

Wally grins at them. "I suppose I did. Plus it is something that any brother would do I guess". Wally said to Bobby.

Corey looks at them as it is reminding him of the conversation he had with Levi. 'I wonder if Levi is my half brother. If he is, who is his dad then'? Corey asks himself.

Matthew looks at Corey. "Hey leader of rock, you coming with us or what"? Matthew asks Corey.

Corey snaps out from his deep thought. "Yeah", Corey said to them as they teleport back to the basement of DT Wave.

Back at the basement of DT Wave, Kira and Haley are finishing up installing a special program into the monitors. They see the rangers returning in civilian forms. "Well done rangers, plus I fear that they may send out more anti music monsters against you". Kira said to them.

The teens nod to Kira. "It was an anti jazz monster. It felt like my attacks are useless, and it absorbed my strength as well". Diana said to Kira.

Kira nods as Corey felt the same way about the battle against the anti rock monster. "Yeah the same thing happened when the anti rock monster attacked as well. Plus who is this"? Corey asks Kira.

Kira nods to them as an introduction needs to happen. "Rangers this is Haley. She helped me getting this place set up. Plus she was the tech advisor when I was a ranger". Kira said to them.

As a bunch of hellos and nice to meet you's greets Haley, Haley looks at them. "Kira has told me a lot about you guys. Plus I know your fathers, Corey and Vivian". Haley said to them.

Corey and Vivian are surprised by it. "You know our dad's". Corey and Vivian said to Haley in unison. Haley nods to them. "Oh yes, Kira, you should explain to them about the special program". Haley said to Kira.

Kira nods to them. "Oh right, this program that Justin from the Unity Force team made is actually an silent alarm for non ranger duty emergencies. There will be times when something happens that is not caused by a monster. When it does, a special signal comes to the monitor and it sends a tip to the police. It also sends a signal to other active ranger teams to watch the news as well". Kira said to them.

The teens nod to each other. "This is really cool, so the Jurassic Squad Rangers and the Spirit Warrior Rangers will know something is wrong if a criminal attacks us in a crime". Laura said to Kira.

Kira nods to Laura. "That's correct Laura", Kira said to Laura. Haley looks at them. "I will be heading to Warrior Heights and Clover Hills very soon to install the program". Haley said to them.

The rangers nod as Matthew is in deep thought. 'If my moms attack me, they will find out that I have two moms that put me through hell in my childhood. I have not said anything about them yet, but I got a bad feeling that it will come out in the worse way'. Matthew thought to himself as he is feeling down.

Meanwhile back at the Askew House, Christopher and Sharon are in the living room as Levi is in his room doing his homework. "We will stalk him long enough that we will know his routine". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon nods in agreement. "That is when we will strike and kidnap him. Conner will be sorry for keeping him from me". Sharon said to Christopher.

As they nod in agreement, the two are laughing in a evil manner. Little did they know that Levi over heard the conversation. In his room, Levi suddenly drops his pencil. 'Who are they after? Plus what does Conner have to do with it'? Levi asks himself as he gets the feeling that his own dad and a woman are planning a sinister plan.

End Chapter

For Diana's secret coming out, I had a couple of ideas. As I realizes with the first idea, it would be all wrong during a ranger battle. I thought it would be better with the second idea of Cassandra being the witch. Plus the next chapter will get more darker as it dives into a ranger's childhood. Plus I am debating on whether it is going to be a two parter chapter or not.

Next Chapter: The Teen of Pain


	17. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

WARNING: This chapter contains past child abuse, drugs, so the rating may go up.

Chapter 17: The Teen of Pain Part 1

At a bar in Reefside, Erica is working as she sees two of her coworkers: Megan and Renee. She sighs as things in her life is complicated as is.

Megan looks at Erica as she has a blouse with sleek pants and shoes. "What is with you honey"? Megan asks Erica.

Erica looks at Megan as Renee is at the bar with her. "I have told Diana the truth about being adopted, and is angry that I want her to live with me because I am her only living relative". Erica said to Megan.

Renee shakes her head as she looks at Erica. Renee has a racy outfit on as it is used to get attention from guys. "That daughter of yours should been grateful that you and that man adopted her. I say you leave her with that man and get yourself a girlfriend". Renee said to Erica.

Erica frowns as she looks at Renee. "Look I may respect that you and Megan have a different life style, but I am not going to switch teams anytime soon". Erica said to Renee.

Renee shrugs to Erica as Megan is curious about their son. "Suit yourself", Renee said to Erica. As Erica went back to work, Renee walks over to Megan. "What's wrong Megan, honey"? Renee asks Megan.

Megan looks at Renee with an evil sly look on her face. "Have you ever thought about getting revenge on that worthless son of ours"? Megan asks Renee.

Renee also has an evil sly look on her face. "Yes, if he was not taken out from our home years ago, he would be in our hands". Renee said to Megan.

Megan looks at Renee with a plan in her head. "I say we talk to the people that taken our worthless son out of home. We lie about regain custody of him, and then when we bring him home for the first time in years, we really teach him a terrible lesson". Megan said to Renee.

Renee has an evil look on her face. She notices that Erica saw the two of them talking. "Of course, we should plan it when we are at home, honey". Renee said to Megan.

Megan nods in agreement. "Right, we do not need anyone getting in the way". Megan said to Renee. Renee nods as they plan to get revenge on someone.

The next day, Megan and Renee looks actually decent. They went over to the CPS office together. The woman at the front desk looks at them. "Can I help you"? The woman asks the couple.

Megan and Renee looks at the receptionist. "We want to talk to someone about regaining custody of our son". Megan said to the receptionist.

The receptionist looks at them as she realizes that they are a different kind of couple. "Of course", the receptionist said to them as she calls a case worker to help them.

It is not long that an older case worker comes out. She frowns as she realizes that they are lesbians. "Come to my office", the older woman said to them. Megan and Renee nod as they follow her.

As Megan and Renee explain how they got cleaned and sobered up, the case worker seems to buy their story. "Well, it will take about a while for the custody change to work. You two will have to pass a couple of home studies and get visitation for your son, Matthew Bryn". The case worker said to them.

Megan and Renee look at each other as they learn that it will take longer than they hoped for. "But do you know where he is and who has our son though"? Megan asks the case worker.

The case worker frowns at Megan. "I have an obligation to keep that information confidential. It is against regulation and our policy". The case worker said to them.

Renee frowns as it is harder than he thought to get the information. "You can't tell us anything about who has been fostering him after we worked so hard to get sober and clean". Renee said to the case worker.

The case worker shakes her head. "I am sorry, but those are the regulations. We have to tell the family that you are interested in regaining custody of him". The caseworker said to them as she notices something off about them.

Megan looks at Renee as she got up. "Fine then, Megan let's go", Renee said to Megan. Megan nods to Renee. "Right", Megan said to Renee. As the couple leaves the CPS's office, the case worker calls the foster family and the Foster Farm.

Later on at Matthew's foster family's house, Jen gets a phone call from the case worker. "What do you mean they have interest of regaining custody of Matthew"? Jen asks the case worker.

The case worker sighs to Jen. "The couple came by this morning asking how they could get custody. I think they were hoping that the process is easier than they hoped for". The case worker said to Jen.

Jen nods to the case worker. "If that is the case, Matthew could be in danger. He has expressed to us that he does not want to go back to them a lot of times". Jen said to the case worker.

The case worker nods as she listens to Jen. "Very well, I suggest you tell Matthew right away". The case worker said to Jen. Jen nods to the case worker. "I am going to the school now". Jen said to the case worker as the phone call ends.

At Reefside High, everyone is happy that Cassandra got suspended for a couple of weeks for that incident in the gym. "Two weeks of Cassandra free school days, what could be more relaxing". Matthew said to them.

Corey nods to Matthew. "I agree to that Matthew. What she has done has earned the suspended days". Corey said to them.

Even Laura has a smile on her face, she nods in agreement to them. "I will have to agree. Plus by the time she gets back, she will be so far behind on gossip that she will be clueless". Laura said to them.

Vivan and Diana also nod in agreement. "Yeah although with out Cassandra around, there are still bullies out there". Diana said to them.

Wally and Bobby nod in agreement. "That's true", Wally said to them. Bobby is about to say something when they notice that something is not right.

"Hey look its one of those farm freaks", a bully said to another teenage girl. The teenage girl has a scared look on her face. "Look why I am at the Foster Farm is none of your business". The teenage girl said to the bully.

Matthew frowns as he does not like it. "Be right back", Matthew said to them. He walks over to them. "Leave her alone", Matthew said to the bully.

The bully looks at Matthew. "Why are you defending that farm freak"? The bully asks Matthew. Matthew glares at the bully. "I am also part of the Foster Farm, so if I were you I leave her alone". Matthew said to the bully.

The bully looks at Matthew as he got caught by a teacher. "Principals office now", the teacher said to the bully. The bully frowns as the teacher catches him breaking the rules.

Matthew looks at the teenage girl. "You ok Kendra"? Matthew asks the girl named Kendra. Kendra looks at Matthew. "Yeah thanks Matt", Kendra said to Matthew.

The teens walk over to them. Corey has that curious look on his face. "What is the Foster Farm exactly"? Corey asks Matthew.

Matthew looks at them as the two words hits him. "I will explain later at DT Wave. Now is not the best time". Matthew said to Corey as he walks to class as the girl named Kendra went with him.

The teens look at each other. "That is kind of weird for him to act like this". Wally said to them. "I will agree". Bobby said to them.

Julianne looks at them. "He went over to stood up for her against that bully, but why"? Julianne asks them.

Laura looks at them. "It is something we should hear from Matthew himself". Laura said to them as they head off to class.

A couple hours later, the teens are at lunch. The assistant principal found Matthew with them as both Kira and Conner sees what is going on. "Matthew, you are needed in the principal's office". The assistant principal said to Matthew.

The teens look at each other as other students look on. Matthew is wondering what is going on. "What is this about"? Matthew asks the assistant principal has he has his trust well guarded.

Corey notices this as something might be wrong. The assistant principal looks at him. "You are not in trouble. It is best that you come, now". The assistant principal said to Matthew with the authoritative tone in his voice.

Matthew nods as he got up. "Alright", Matthew said to the assistant principal. As they walk out from the lunch room, the teens and the mentors are very confused on what is going on.

Diana looks at them. "I wonder what is going on"? Diana asks them. Corey shrugs to Diana. " I do not know, Diana. If Matthew is not in trouble then there must be some kind of news that he needs to hear". Corey said to them.

In the principal's office, Matthew sees Jen sitting in a chair with a concern look on her face. The principal look at Matthew. "Have a seat Matthew", the principal said to Matthew.

Matthew sits down as he looks at Jen. "What is going on? Why am I here"? Matthew asks them in a calm tone.

Jen looks at Matthew as this will not be easy to tell him. "I got a call from your case worker. She said that your biological mother and her partner has interest to regain custody of you. They said that they are clean and sober". Jen said to Matthew.

Matthew frowns as it is the worst news that he could get. "No, I do not want to go back to them. This can not be some sort of sick joke". Matthew said as he is upset as tears is falling down his face. He got up as he is angry as well.

The principal looks at Matthew as he is aware of his situation. "Please let her explain, Matthew", the principal said to Matthew.

Matthew frowns as he calms himself down. He sits back down in the chair. "I am listening". Matthew said to Jen.

Jen looks at Matthew. "They have to pass home study and get visitation first. Plus they didn't find out where you live or go to school at". Jen said to Matthew.

The principal nods in agreement. "Plus if they do appear as a threat here, we will put the school under lock down. They will not get to you here". The principal said to Matthew.

Matthew looks into the principal's eyes for trust and truth. As he sees it, Matthew nods in agreement. "Alright, I have to get back to class". Matthew said to them.

Jen gives Matthew a hug. "Everything will be alright, Matt. If they do some how get to you and harms you, they will be sent to prison. I promise". Jen said to Matthew.

Matthew feels the warm hug. "Thanks", Matthew said to Jen. The principal hands him a hall pass. Matthew has the hall pass in his hands as he went to class.

After school at DT Wave, Conner and Dr. Oliver are in the basement with Kira. The teens arrive as Matthew has a lot if explaining to do. Kira looks at Matthew. "Matthew what happened today in the principal's office". Kira said to Matthew.

The teens gather around Matthew as they are there. Matthew looks at them. "I do not know how all of you will take it on what I have to tell you. Plus I am ashamed of my past". Matthew said to them.

Laura looks at Matthew as things are adding up. "Does this have to do with this morning when you stood up for Kendra"? Laura asks Matthew.

Matthew nods to Laura. "Yes, the Foster Farm is a place for troubled teens who has been through a number of foster homes". Matthew said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as they had no clue about him. Wally looks at him. "Why are you there though"? Wally asks Matthew.

Matthew looks at them. "I had anger issues when I was bouncing around from foster home to foster home". Matthew said to them.

Laura looks at Matthew as she asked him the question. "Were you abused"? Laura asks Matthew.

Matthew has tears building in his eyes. "Yes, I was abused by my moms". Matthew said to them.

This sends a powerful shock wave to them. Bobby looks at Matthew. "Moms as in plural", Bobby said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to Bobby. "Yeah my moms are lesbian. I never said anything about them to you because I was to ashamed of them. I thought about lying to you, but it would be breaking your trust in more ways than one". Matthew said to them.

Conner looks at Matthew as he feels bad for him. "What did they do to you? Plus when did the abuse got started"? Conner asks Matthew.

Matthew looks at Conner. "It happened when I was 5 years old. My moms were drunk and high on drugs. They hit me when they were high, and it happened all the time". Matthew said to them as he remembers about his dark past.

Flashback

6 year old Matthew is coloring in his coloring book. Megan sees that he colored on the outside of the lines. "You worthless brat, you are not suppose to color outside of the lines. You must be that stupid". Megan said to Matthew as she smacks him in the face.

Renee also sees this as she gets the same idea. "Only the smart kids know better", Renee said as she punches Matthew in the face.

Matthew has tears building in his eyes as he is hurt. "Please stop mommy, I will get better". Matthew said as he pleads with them.

Megan glares at Matthew as she grabs him by his shirt. "Big boys are not allowed to cry". Megan said to Matthew as she throws him down.

Matthew lands on his arm as it is broken. Renee grabs Matthew as she take him to the attic. "You are a worthless little boy. You are not allowed to color in your coloring book again". Renee said to Matthew as she locks the door.

End flashback

Diana and Julianne has tears down their eyes. "How did you escape from them"? Diana asks Matthew.

Matthew looks at them. "It I was 11 years old. My teacher saw the bruises on my stomach when I took off my grey sweater. Mean less to say that CPS removed me from my home. I could not tell her a reason about it". Matthew said to them.

Vivian looks at Matthew. "I thought Corey's mom is a witch by your moms are defiantly are worse than anyone could have guessed, no offense Corey". Vivian said to Matthew.

Corey nods to Vivian as he is not offended by it. "None taken, Vivian", Corey said to Vivian.

Laura looks at Matthew as she learns that his moms are untraditional and very cruel. "I may have been brought up on traditional family values, but I am sorry that you had a cruel childhood". Laura said to Matthew.

Matthew looks at Laura as he has a light smile on his face. "Thanks Laura, that means a lot coming from you". Matthew said to Laura.

Dr. Oliver looks at Matthew. "I am glad that you told us the truth and didn't lie to us about it. Plus if they do cause harm to you, they will be arrested for it". Dr. Oliver said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to Dr. Oliver. "Thanks Dr. Oliver", Matthew said to Dr. Oliver. Dr. Oliver went to make a call to a couple of old friends. The teens went to do some training.

That night, Megan and Renee are at another bar. "I can not believe that they won't give us on where that worthless son is". Renee said to Megan.

Megan nods in agreement. "I know what you mean, honey. He escaped from us because of that teacher of his in elementary school". Megan said to Renee.

Close by, Christopher over hears their conversation. "Excuse me ladies, I could not help but to over hear your conversation. It sounds like you need some help getting revenge on someone". Christopher said to them.

Megan and Renee look at each other as they look at Christopher. "Eavesdropping is rude, but how can you help us"? Megan said to Christopher.

Christopher looks at Megan. "I may have a photo of the person that you are looking for". Christopher said to them.

Renee looks at Christopher as she thinks that there is a catch. "There must be a catch to it. Men always has some sort of catch to some sort of deal". Renee said to Christopher.

Christopher looks at Renee. "There is no catch at all". Christopher said to them as he pulls some photos. "Which one is your son"? Christopher asks them.

Renee and Megan looks at the photos. They spot the picture of Matthew leaving DT Wave. "Yes that is our worthless son". Renee said to Christopher.

Megan frowns as she looks at Renee. "That waste of space has been living in Reefside right underneath our noses". Megan said to them.

Renee looks at Christopher. "I must ask you. How did you get these pictures"? Renee asks Christopher.

Christopher looks at the two women. "I take pictures all the time. I am glad that I could help you two". Christopher said to them as he gathers the pictures.

Renee and Megan look at each other. "This makes things a lot more easier on us, Megan". Renee said to Megan.

Megan nods in agreement. "Yes, we just have to wait for him to be all alone". Megan said to Renee as the two women has an evil look on there faces.

A few days later, Matthew is walking in downtown Reefside. He is reflecting about the day he was caught with the bruises on his stomach.

Flashback

11 year old Matthew is sitting in his 5th grade classroom. It is getting too warm inside for the gray ratty sweatshirt. In doing so, his teacher Ms. Rex sees the bruises on his stomach. "Matthew come with me to the nurse's office, please". Ms. Rex said to Matthew.

Matthew sighs as the rest of his classmates are stunned by what they just saw. "Yes Mrs. Rex", Matthew said to his teacher. He went with his teacher.

In the nurse's office, Ms. Rex explained to the nurse on what she saw. The nurse takes a good look at Matthew. "Matthew, where did you get those bruises"? Ms. Rex asks Matthew.

Matthew looks down on himself. "I fell, Ms. Rex". Matthew said to his teacher. Ms. Rex looks at Matthew as she is not buying it. "Matthew, even I know that someone at home is doing this to you. What they are doing is wrong". Ms. Rex said to Matthew as she calls CPS.

End flashback

Matthew sighs as he remembers that day well. It is a blessing for him to out from his moms' clutches. "Thank you Ms. Rex", Matthew said to himself.

Just as he is getting closer to his destination, Matthew gets grabbed from behind as he is pulled into an alley. He sees his moms face to face for the first time in a few years. "What is this"? Matthew asks them as he is in fighting stance.

Megan looks at Matthew. "It has been a long time, Matthew. Why don't you give your mothers a hug"? Megan said in sweet and charming tone, and yet it is an act.

Matthew frowns as he does not buy it. "I rather not, and I have some place to be". Matthew said to them.

Just as he walks away, Renee stops him. "If you think you can get away from us, you are mistaken. We have been waiting for years to give you what you truly deserve". Renee said to Matthew as she throws the first punch at Matthew.

Matthew easily dodges Renee's punch. He tries to run out from Ally, but Megan stops him as she uses a bag filled of trash to hit him.

Matthew gets hit on his side by the trash bag filled with trash. He lands on his left arm. "I am not the same 5 year old kid that you two used as a punching bag". Matthew said to them as he got back up again.

Renee glares at Matthew as she throws punches at him. Matthew continues to defend himself. "You are suppose to be that worthless brat. You can't defend yourself". Renee said to Matthew.

Matthew glares at Renee. "Things change", Matthew said to Renee. Megan grabs a baseball bat as she gives a blow to his chest. Matthew went down to the ground as Renee and Megan continues to beat him.

Close by Levi sees what is going on. He frowns as he does not like seeing this. "Hey knock it off", Levi said as he runs over to them.

Megan and Renee sees the witness. They grit their teeth as Matthew is in serious pain. "This does not concern you". Megan said to Levi.

Levi glares at the woman. "It does concern me when it is a person is in trouble". Levi said to them.

Renee looks at Levi. "We are done here, but this is for trying to stop us". Renee said as she uses the baseball bat to Levi's chest. As Levi went to the ground as well, Renee and Megan got away in a car.

Levi is in pain as he sees Matthew in trouble and hurt. He went over to him. "Hey can you here me? My name is Levi, please say something". Levi said to Matthew.

Matthew open his eyes as he looks at Levi. "I am Matthew. It hurts". Matthew said to Levi as he presses the silent alarm on his morphor.

Levi sighs as he grabs his phone to call for help. "Just stay with me, Matthew", Levi said to Matthew as he calls the police. Matthew nods to Levi. "I am trying". Matthew said to Levi.

It is not long that the paramedics arrive as they got both boys into the ambulance. Matthew is still nearly fallen knocked out while Levi is still awake and alert. However little did Matthew know that a special distress signal is sent to two other green rangers.

At DT Wave, Kira sees the NRES going off. She frowns as it is Matthew. "Rangers report to the DT Wave, now". Kira said to them.

It is not long that the teens arrive at the basement of DT Wave. "Kira what's going on"? Corey asks Kira. "Yeah where is Matthew"? Julianne asks Kira.

Kira looks at them. "Matthew got attacked in alley. He is heading to Reefside General". Kira said to them.

The teens are shocked by this as Laura is upset. "Who did this? Plus was it the evil Dr. Nitro and his evil forces"? Laura asks Kira.

Kira shakes her head. "No, the NRES got Matthew's distress signal. Someone did this to him". Kira said to them.

Corey has a sad look on his face. Wally puts his hand on Corey's shoulder. "Do we even know how this has happened"? Wally asks Kira.

Kira shakes her head. "No, the police will figure this out. The best thing for us to head to the hospital". Kira said to them. They nod as they head to the hospital.

At Reefside General, the teens are sitting in the waiting room. Matthew's foster family also arrived as well. The police officer who responded to the call is also there as well. "We are doing our best to find who ever did this. Plus there is an eye witness as well". The police officer said to them.

Mark nods as he is being strong for his wife and daughters. "Thanks we want justice, and I am grateful to who ever found him". Mark said to the police officer.

Jen sees the other teens sitting together. "I take it you all are Matt's friends from school". Jen said to them.

Laura nods to Jen. "Yes ma'am", Laura said to Jen. Jen nods to Laura. "I see", Jen said to Laura.

It is not long that Conner arrives at the waiting room. He spots Corey as Diana is with him. "Hey Champ, Kira called me and told me what happened". Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at Conner. "I never expected this to happen dad. What if Matthew does not make it"? Corey asks Conner as he is really worried.

Conner looks at Corey as notices the worried look on his face. "You are underestimating a fighter who shares Dr. O's first color". Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at Conner. "Dad, this is not an evil force attacking. It is a heartless criminal that injured my friend". Corey said to Conner.

Conner sighs as this is not covered in the ranger guide. "This is hard to understand. Plus the police will get them". Conner said to Corey.

Diana nods to them. "I tried to tell him that Coach McKnight". Diana said to Conner. Conner nod to Diana.

Bobby and Vivian are standing together. "This is wacked out". Bobby said to Vivian. Vivian nods in agreement. "Yeah who would cause harm to our teammate"? Vivian asks Bobby.

Bobby looks at Vivian. "I am not sure, Vivian". Bobby said to Vivian. He notices the worried look on Vivian's face as he is standing by her side.

Then Christopher walks in the waiting room. He went towards the nurse's station. "I am here for my son Levi. He was brought in when he spotted someone in trouble". Christopher said to the nurse.

The nurse nods as she pages the doctor. "Of course, your son is still in surgery. It will be awhile". The nurse said to Christopher. Christopher nods as he went to sit down.

Corey sees the man sitting down. 'That man looks familiar like I have seen him before'. He has an uncomfortable look on his face.

Conner looks at Corey as he sees it. "Corey what's wrong"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at Conner. "That man, I think I have seen him somewhere before. Plus there is something about him that makes me feel really uncomfortable". Corey said to Conner.

Conner glances to the man, and something in him confirms Corey's feelings. "If he approaches you, make sure you tell me". Conner said to Corey. Corey nods to Conner. "Yes dad", Corey said to Conner.

About a couple hours later, two doctors comes out. "I am here for family and friends of Matthew Bryn". The first doctor said to them. "I am here for family and friends if Levi Askew the second doctor said to them.

Christopher looks at them. "I am Levi's father, Christopher said to the doctor. "Your son has a broken rib. He will make a full recovery. He will be kept here for two nights for observation. Your son is a hero. He stayed by Matthew's side. If he did not came along, Matthew wouldn't make it". The second doctor said to Christopher.

The first doctor nods to them. "Matthew has a mild concussion, two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken wrist. He fought back against his attackers. He will be asleep for the next 12-24 hours. He is currently in ICU until tomorrow. He will make a full recovery, but his healing will take time. For now, his family should visit him for couple of minutes at a time". The doctor said to them.

Everyone sigh in relief as the families went to go see Levi and Matthew. Kira grabs her phone as she calls Adam and Zack Taylor to inform him of the situation.

The teens look at each other. "Hey, he will be ok". Diana said to Corey. Corey nods to them. "I know". Corey said to them.

As Kira got off the phone, she went to the teens. "Guys, we should head home and come back to visit Matthew then. I just contacted Adam and Dr. Taylor of the situation". Kira said to them. The teens nod as they left the hospital.

In Levi's hosptial room, Levi just finished giving his statement to the police officer on the case. Christopher looks at Levi. "Are you sure it was a couple of lesbians that did this to you Levi"? Christopher asks Levi.

Levi nods to Christopher. "Yeah dad, the two women look like they are in love". Levi said to Christopher.

Christopher frowns as he remembers the descriptions of the two women. "Alright, just get some rest, and I am proud of you. You are one step closer to achieve a dream of mine". Christopher said to Levi.

Levi has a confused look on his face. He is wondering what his dad means by it. "Thanks dad, but you are leaving already". Levi said to Christopher as he sees him towards the door.

Christopher looks at Levi. "Yes son, there is something I have to take care of". Christopher said to Levi as he leaves the room and the hospital. 'I wonder who my dad has to meet up with'. Levi thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Christopher is at the same bar. He sees Megan and Renee drinking at the bar. "I want to talk to the both of you alone". Christopher said to Megan and Renee.

Megan and Renee look at each other. "What don't you see we are in the middle of having a good time". Megan said to Christopher.

Christopher frowns as he looks at them. "Actually, I am here to tell the both of you to go on the run, now". Christopher said to them.

Renee has a skeptical look on her face. "Why should we do that"? Renee asks Christopher. She looks at him as she is very clueless.

Christopher looks at them. "Because the boy you hit who witnessed what you two were doing is my son". Christopher said to them.

Megan and Renee look at each other. "We did not have a clue who the witness was. Plus he shouldn't have gotten in our way". Megan said to Christopher.

Christopher shakes his head to them. "The police are looking for you now. If I were you, I leave town". Christopher said to them as he hands them 300 dollars each and a wig to disguise their appearance.

As Megan and Renee got the wigs and the money, they both leave the bar for a place to hide from the law.

End Chapter

Yeah this is getting to long for a single chapter. The conclusion will be in part 2

The Next Chapter: The Teen of Pain Part 2


	18. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: The Teen of Pain Part 2

The next morning, the teens went back to Reefside General. They have flowers and get well soon cards in their hands. Mark and Jen Bryn sees them walking in the waiting room. "Matt woke up earlier this morning. He ask for you to come visit him". Jen said to them.

Corey looks at them. "How is he"? Corey asks them. Mark looks at them. "He is still in pain and battered from the attack. I will tell him that you are here". Mark said to them as he went to the room.

Corey nods as he prepares himself on what he will see. He notices Jared and Luke walking in the waiting room. Plus he also sees another person with him. "Jared, Luke, you both came". Corey said to them.

Luke nods to them. "Yeah I felt something really weird in my head. My mentor told me what happened". Luke said to Corey.

The guy looks at them. "It seems that I am not the only one that got country music communication via psychic link to the head". The guy said to them.

The Music Force teens look at the newcomer. "You must be the green ranger". Corey said to the guy. The guy looks at Corey. "That's correct, my name is Hunter. You must be the infamous Corey I heard about from Jared". Hunter said to Corey.

Corey has a sheepish look on his face. "I would not call myself infamous, Hunter. I did what any red ranger would have done. When the call for help is sent, someone will answer. Plus when one ranger is in distress, someone will be there to help no matter the circumstances that arises". Corey said to Hunter.

Hunter is stunned by the wisdom. "For a freshman, you are wise and modest. That means a lot coming from me". Hunter said to Corey.

Luke nods to them. "You should have seen him at the rescue mission. My name is Luke by the way. I am also a green ranger as well". Luke said to Hunter.

Hunter nods to Luke. "Right on man", Hunter said to Luke as the two shake hands.

It is not long that Mark comes back. He is surprised by seeing more friends. "Oh more friends I see", Mark said to them.

Corey nods to Mark. "Yeah", Corey said to Mark. Mark nods as the group of teens follow him to Matthew's room.

In the room, the teens see Matthew in bed with a cast around his arm and wrist. "I will give you guys some alone time". Mark said to them. The teens nod to him as they turn to Matthrw. He has bandages wrapped around his chest. He has bruises on his face and a bandage around his head. Plus he has a nasal cannula and an IV drip.

Matthew opens his eyes as he sees his teammates, an acquaintance, and two people he does not recognize. "Hey guys, I am glad that you are here", Matthew said to them.

Luke looks at Matthew. "I know we have not meet yet, but my name is Luke, Spirit Warriors Green Ranger. I felt country music in my head". Luke said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to Luke. "I guess this is what Haley meant. When two rangers share the same color or zord, they feel a special connection in a ranger way". Matthew said to them.

Jared nods to Matthew as another teen rolls into the room via wheel chair. "Hey everyone, wow I see you are popular today", Levi said to them.

Matthew nods to Levi. "You saved my life, man". Matthew said to Levi. Levi has a sheepish look on his face. "It is no big deal. I saw what happened, and I tried to stop them. Oh my name is Levi by the way". Levi said to them.

Jared, Hunter, and Luke nod to Levi. "Nice to meet you", Hunter and Luke said to Levi. Jared looks at Levi. "It is actually a big deal because there is not too many guys would go and do something like that". Jared said to Levi.

Just as the teens nod in agreement, a police officer and detective walks in the room with Mark and Jen. "I see that you are awake". The police officer said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to the police. "Yeah", Matthew said to the police officer. The detective looks at Matthew. "Are you feeling up to telling us your statement"? The detective asks Matthew.

Matthew nods to them. "Yeah I guess". Matthew said to them. The police detective looks at the teens. "Can all of you leave the room for a few minutes, please"? The police detective said to the teens. The teens nod to the police officers as they left the room while Levi went back to his hospital room.

The police detective looks at Matthew. "Do you remember what happened"? The police detective asks Matthew.

Matthew nods to the detective. "Yeah, I was walking alone in downtown Reefside. I was remembering the day that I was removed from my moms home. The next thing I knew; I got grabbed from behind and pulled into that alley. That is when I saw my moms for the first time in years. Megan was all come here and let me give you a hug. I did not buy that all. I tried to leave, but Renee stopped me. Words were said and punches there thrown. I tried to defend myself. They first hit me with a bag of trash that was there in the alley. My moms had a baseball bat and delivered a blow to the chest. After that, they beat me. I thought all hope was lost until Levi showed up. When they saw him, they also hit him with the same baseball bat and took off. He saved my life". Matthew said to the police detective.

The police officer nods as his story collaborates with Levi's story. "We found the trash bag that was left the alley. However the two suspects must have taken the baseball bat with them". The police officer said to Matthew.

The detective looks at Matthew. "Do you remember their names by any chance"? The detective said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to the police detective. "Yeah, Megan and Renee Box, they abused me when I was a kid". Matthew said to them as he gives them their description.

Jen has a furious look on her face. "Why has those two has not been arrested yet? I want them off the streets". Jen said to the police officer and detective.

Mark is comforting her as he wants to know the same thing. "They put Matthew through a living nightmare. Plus we do not know how they could have found him so easily". Mark said to police detective.

The police detective nods as it presents something very odd. "We will be investigating that as well". The detective said to them as they left the room.

Jen is right by Matthew's side. "Matt, do you want your friends in here"? Jen asks Matthew.

Matthew nods to Jen. "Yes, however there is one person I want to see". Matthew said to his foster mom.

Jen and Mark look at each other. "Who is it"? Mark asks Matthew. Matthew look at them. "My biological father, Larry Harper, he should know what happened". Matthew said to them.

Jen and Mark look at each other. "Are you sure Matt"? Mark asks Matthew. Matthew nods to him. "Yes, he is also the school therapist". Matthew said to them as he uses his undamaged hand to grab his cell phone to Mark. Mark found Larry's number as he calls him.

At Larry Harper's home, Larry Harper has a tanned skin with brown hair with a scruffy beard. He has the same deep blue eyes like Matthew has. He has a shirt and shorts on as he is doing house work. He notices his cell phone ringing.

"Hello", Larry said to who ever is on the phone.

"Larry Harper, my name is Mark Bryn. I am Matthew's foster father". Mark said to Larry.

Larry frowns as he gets the feeling that something is terribly wrong. "What's wrong"? Larry asks Mark.

Mark sighs to Larry. "Matthew was attacked yesterday, and he is in the hospital". Mark said to Larry.

Larry's heart drops as he has a mind to go. "Which hospital and what room number"? Larry asks Mark.

Mark sighs as tells him. "Reefside General room 457", Mark said to Larry.

Larry nods to Mark as he just got his car keys. "I am on my way now". Larry said to Mark as the phone call ends.

It is about ten minutes later that Dr. Larry Harper arrives at the hospital. The teens are in the room with Matthew as Conner, Kira, Dr. Oliver, and Matthew's foster parents are with him.

They hear a knock on the door. "Come in", Mark said to whoever is at the door. As the door opens, everyone sees Dr. Larry Harper walking in the room.

His heart drops as he sees Matthew in a bad condition. "Hello Matthew", Larry said to Matthew.

Matthew has tears in his eyes. "You are here". Matthew said to Larry. Larry nods to Matthew. "Yes I am here. Who did this to you"? Larry said to Matthew.

Matthew looks at him as this is not easy for him to say this. "My moms, Megan and Renee did this to me". Matthew said to Larry.

Larry has a shocked look on his face. Everyone notices the expression on his face. Larry is getting furious about the shocking news. "What", Larry said to Ma

Bobby looks at them as the others are just as confused by the new arrival. "Why is the school therapist here exactly"? Bobby asks them.

Matthew looks at them. "He is also my biological father". Matthew said to them. This sends shock waves to them as they are completely surprised by it.

Dr. Oliver looks at them. "You guys should go to the waiting room ". Dr. Oliver said to the teens. The teens nod as they left the room.

Larry sighs as he has a lot of explaining to do. "I should tell you everything". Larry said to them.

Conner has his arms crossed as he looks at him. "Yeah you should", Conner said to Larry.

Dr. Oliver recognizes this from his Dino Thunder days. "Conner easy", Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

Larry looks at them. "I knew Megan and Renee from high school. When they became lovers, they came to me because they want to start a family. They told me that they have a boy, and they decided to name him, Matthew. I have not heard from them in years, so I decided to contact Matthew. I usually sent money to him and my number in case he ever decided to call me. I had no clue that Megan and Renee are that cruel to do that to you". Larry said to Matthew.

As the adults are talking, the teens are in the waiting room. "This is absolutely insane. Matthew's biological dad is the school therapist". Bobby said to them.

Wally looks at Bobby. "What did you expect him to be some low life"? Wally asks Bobby. Bobby shakes his head. "No Wally", Bobby said to Wally.

Corey looks at them. "Guys easy, this is not helping Matthew. A dad comes in different shapes and sizes. Some of them are not the best while other dads are really great. Plus not every dad is not perfect either". Corey said to them.

Hunter is stunned by Corey's wisdom. "Now I see how wise you really are. Plus I have to admit that my dad is not the best either". Hunter said to Corey.

Luke nods to Corey. "My dad passed away in a car crash. He was great. I guess we do have something in common when it comes to how good or bad the relationship with our dad's" Luke said to them.

As the teens continue to talk, the adults went back out of the room. "How is he"? Laura asks them.

Jen looks at them. "Matt is sleeping plus visiting hours are almost over". Jen said to them. Mark looks at them. "You guys can come back to visit him tomorrow". Mark said to them.

Diana nods to them as they got up. Jared looks at them. "Hunter and I have to get back to Clover Hill". Jared said to them. Luke nods in agreement. "Yeah plus I am needed in Warrior Heights. My thoughts will be with him". Luke said to them. Hunter nods in agreement. "Same here", Hunter said to them.

As the teens leave the hospital, Corey has a curious look on his face. Julianne looks at him. "Corey what's wrong"? Julianne asks Corey.

Corey looks at Julianne as the others notice the curious expression on his face. "The two women that did this. There is so many questions that we want to know like how did they find Matthew so easily. Think about it, if Matthew has not seen them in years before the attack, they must found out through some means right". Corey said to them.

Laura looks at Corey. "Corey, this is something that the police needs to find out". Laura said to Corey.

Julianne looks at Laura as she does see Corey's point. "Corey maybe on to something, Laura. That person must have told or shown something to them on where to find him". Julianne said to Laura.

Vivian nods in agreement. "I agree with Julianne. They must have gotten help from someone. The question is who".Vivian said to them.

Bobby looks at them. "This is getting dangerous for us to get involved even with the saving the world going on. I say we become strong supporters in Matthew's recovery". Bobby said for them.

Wally nods in agreement. "I agree", Wally said to them as they parted ways.

About four days later, the teens are celebrating that Matthew is out from the hospital. They are at DT Wave as the news is on. "The two women suspected in attacking two teenage boys in Reefside were arrested in Unity Lakes, today. A group of drivers boxed the car that Megan and Renee Box were driving in and pulled over to a shopping center until police officers arrived to arrest the two women". The news reporter said to them goes to an interview with one of the drivers.

"When I saw that car information on the news, I had to do something. I got some of the other driver's attention to box that car". Eliza said to the reporter.

Matthew looks at them as he has a smile on his face. "At least Megan and Renee are arrested now". Corey said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to them. "Yeah plus Dr. Harper is going to adopt me. I am finally going to be out from the foster system". Matthew said to them.

Laura smiles at him. "What more you can ask for"? Laura asks Matthew. Matthew nods to them. "Well, I will miss my foster family, but I will be out of action for a while". Matthew said to them.

Diana looks at Matthew. "Hey you are still a part of the team". Diana said to Matthew.

The others nod in agreement. "Yeah plus you will be getting your arm and wrist back as well". Vivian said to Matthew.

Matthew nods to them. "I suppose you guys are right. Plus you guys can call me Matt. I really like you guys, and you guys were there for me when I was in the hospital. Plus you guys did not react too badly about my moms and what they did to me". Matt said to them.

The teens nod as they have Matt as a true friend as they share a group hug.

Meanwhile at Levi's house, Levi is also out from the hospital. He could not help but wonder what his dad said to him about fulfill a dream. 'What kind of dream is my dad is trying to get me to fulfill? Plus why did he leave that first night when I was in the hospital'? Levi asks himself as he is deep thought about it. Little did he know that his father's plan is motion.

End Chapter

Yeah I got this chapter. This chapter is not the only two parter in this arc.

Next Chapter: The Stormy Hip Hop Secret


	19. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 19: The Stormy Hip Hop Secret

Back at the lair of Dr. Mutron, Fortesilenco is in deep thought about the recent battles. 'The rangers are still defeating our anti music monsters. Although, when it seems that when an anti music is strong against one particular ranger, it is not as strong against another ranger'. Fortesilenco thought to himself as he went to the monster chamber.

In the monster chamber, Fortesilenco is looking at the various monsters that they have. He turns to a monster in particular. 'A dual anti music monster, things will be a lot more interesting. Let's see if the rangers can handle an dual anti hip hop and rock monster'. Fortesilenco thought to himself as he picks an ugly witch monster to send against the rangers.

At Reefside High, everyone is still talking about the attack and arrest of Megan and Renee Box. Matt is out of the hospital as he has his arm in a cast and sling. A lot of the students has went up to Levi and commenting about being a hero.

The teens notice how nervous Matt is as his cast is signed by his teammates. "Relax Matt, your moms are in jail now. Plus you are still with us". Laura said to them.

Matt nods to Laura. "I know I am, and yet it will take awhile for me to get use to knowing that my moms are in jail. Plus I have to conquer my fear of them coming back". Matt said to them.

Corey nods as he has his own fears to deal with as well. "We are afraid of something. Plus once we conquer our fears , we can become even stronger people and fighters". Corey said to them.

Bobby nods in agreement. "I agree with Corey. Plus we can't let our fears control us". Bobby said to them.

Vivian looks at them as they notice a group of girls walking by talking about a popular hip hop boy band. Vivian frowns by it. "Oh great, it is the I heart boy band screaming fan groupie". Vivian said to them.

Corey has a perplexed look on his face. "The what"? Corey asks Vivian. He is really confused by it.

Vivian looks at Corey. "Those girls over there follow every hip hop boy band. They talk more about the guys in the band than the music itself". Vivian said to Corey. Corey nods as he understands it. "I see", Corey said to Vivian.

Diana nods in agreement. "Yeah they are vain and only cares about the beauty". Diana said to Corey.

Julianne nods in agreement. "Plus if they catch you bash on the guys in that band they like, they will not like it very much". Julianne said to Corey.

The other guys nod in agreement. "They are not worth getting into a fight. Plus Cassandra usually hangs out with them". Matt said to Corey.

The group of girls notice the teens as they spot Corey and Vivian in particular. "So which one of you is responsible for getting Cassandra suspended for two weeks". A girl said wearing a boy band tee shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

Corey frowns as he looks at her. "What she did, she brought the punishment on herself. There are consequences to every action we make". Corey said to the female student.

The female student rolls her eyes as she refuses to listen to him. "What ever, just know that Cassandra will be back soon". The female student said to Corey.

Vivian rolls her eyes at them. "Should you should be thinking about the so called lame boy band that you guys are throwing yourselves at than talking about Cassandra". Vivian said to them.

The female classmate looks at Vivian. "How dare you insult them. They are really hot and cute. Plus I bet you can not get a boyfriend with your tomboyish attitude and ways". The female classmate said to Vivian as she laughs at her as she left with her friends.

Vivian sighs as it is a low blow to her confidence. Bobby looks at Vivian as he feels bad for her. Laura looks at Vivian. "Don't listen to them, Vivian", Laura said to Vivian.

Vivian looks at Laura. "Thanks Laura, I will see you guys later". Vivian said to them as tears are building in her eyes as she leaves the group.

Julianne sighs as she looks at them. "I hope we can do something to cheer her up". Julianne said to them.

Bobby nods in agreement. "Yeah Vivian is better than those girls and Cassandra combined". Bobby said to them.

They turn to Bobby as they are hearing this from him. Wally looks at Bobby. "It sounds like you are crushing on her". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby is blushing because of embarrassment. "No, we should get to class". Bobby said to them as he also walks away to class.

The others look at each other. "Either he is crushing on Vivian or he cares about her more than he lets on". Wally said to them. Corey shrugs as they part ways for class.

In a science class with Dr. Oliver, Vivian and Levi are paired together for a lab. Vivian is distant as she thinks about what happened this morning.

Levi looks at Vivian. "Hey, you alright"? Levi asks Vivian. He has listening ear on as he wants to help.

Vivian looks at Levi. "So Reefside's hero wants to listen to my problems". Vivian said to Levi.

Levi smirks to Vivian. "You look really down. I want to help". Levi said to Vivian.

Vivian looks at Levi as she nods to him. "That is something Corey would say, Levi. Those hip hop boy band lovers really got me down. That girl said that I couldn't get a boyfriend with my tomboyish ways and attitude". Vivian said to Levi.

Levi shakes his head as he looks at Vivian. "Honestly, those girls do not know what they are talking about. You are into boyish things, and that is really cool in my book. You don't care if you get your outfit really dirty. Plus those girls are self centered, but you are not". Levi said to Vivian.

Vivian nods to Levi. "Thanks Levi, plus if I didn't know any better, you and Corey could be brothers or half brothers". Vivian said to Levi.

Levi is taken back by this as he looks at Vivian. "Yeah maybe, let's finish this lab assignment alright". Levi said to Vivian.

Vivian nods to Levi as they work on the assignment. 'If Corey and I are really brothers or half brothers, then who is Corey's mom and dad'. Levi thought to himself as he is curious about more.

After school, Vivian meets up with the other teens. "Hey you look better than this morning". Diana said to Vivian.

Vivian nods to Diana. "Yeah, Levi helped me to put things in respective". Vivian said to them. Matthew and Wally nods as they had a similar encounter with him.

Corey nods to Vivian. "That's really cool", Corey said to Vivian. Just as Vivian respond back to him, their communicators are going off. "Rangers there is an attack at the warehouse district. Matt come to the DT Wave". Kira said to them.

Matt nods as he can not go out there to battle with them. Laura looks at Matt. "Do not worry, you will be back in action with us eventually". Laura said to Matt.

Matt nods to them. "Be careful guys", Matt said to them as they part ways for the battle.

At the warehouse district, seven teens are face to face with Mutezoids and the dual anti hip hop and rock ugly witch monster. The witch monster is a bombshell ugly witch that can fire lightning strikes from her secpeter. Plus it can make loud rumbles of thunder as well.

The girls look at the monster as they are ready to gag. "Ok I think we are in a complete agreement that this hag is really ugly". Vivian said to them. "I say, plus I think I lost my appetite until we defeat this thing". Diana said to them.

The anti hip hop and rock music witch monster looks at them. What's wrong, you can't handle my beautiful self". The monster said to them.

Wally glares at the monster. "You are going down regardless". Wally said to the monster as the teens grab their morphors. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle begins, the rangers grab their music sabers out. As they punch, kick, and slash the Mutezoids down, they charge in at the dual anti hip hop and rock monster. The witch monster has an evil smirk on her face as she pounds the ground with her scepter.

Rumbles of thunder is released as the rangers stumble back as Vivian is getting scared. "I don't remember a thunderstorm being predicted for today". Vivian said as she is afraid.

The other rangers look at the sky as it is party sunny. "It is not the weather, Viv. It is that witch's scepter". Corey said to Vivian.

Vivian sees the scepter in the monster's hands. "Let's see how the witch feels about some hyper hip hop". Vivian said to them as she sends her hip hop music at the monster.

The monster is not being effected by the hip hop that the pink ranger is sending it. "You see I am a dual anti music monster. Hip hop is one of them". The monster said to them as she sends a lighting spear at the pink ranger.

Vivian gets hit by the lighting spear as she is shocked by it. Sparks are flying from her suit as she rolls to the ground.

Bobby sees this as he went to her. "Vivian, are you ok"? Bobby asks Vivian. Vivian looks at Bobby as she tries to get up, but she stumbles back down. Vivian looks at Bobby. "I will be ok". Vivian said to Bobby.

Corey glares at the monster as he sends rock music beams at the monster. However the monster is not effected by it either. "So it seems that you figured that I am also an anti rock as well". The monster said to them as it also absorbed it as well.

Julianne looks at them. "This is bad, we have a dual anti rock and hip hop monster. Plus our green ranger is also down as well". Julianne said to them.

The monster uses scepter to create the rumbles of thunder once again. The rangers are send back flying as they land to the ground. Vivian is getting really scared as she feels like she can not do a thing.

Bobby looks at Vivian. "Vivian, I know that you are afraid of thunder and lighting. Plus Matt is not here to help us. Until he is fully recovered, we all have to step it up". Bobby said to Vivian.

The other rangers nod to Vivian as they agree with Bobby. "Bobby is right Vivian". Corey said to Vivian.

Vivian nods as she has an idea. "Diana and Laura hand me your music sabers". Vivian said as she is struggling to stand up.

Diana and Laura look at each other. "What are you planning, Vivian"? Diana asks Vivian as Laura wants to know the same thing.

Vivian looks at them. "That scepter what that is making the rumbles of thunder and lighting. I have to do something to help Matt. It is time to face my fear". Vivian said to them.

The rangers nod as they like the plan. Vivian is handed the jazz and classical music saber from Diana and Laura.

The monster looks at them. "Are you still forgetting that I am dual anti hip hop and rock music monster". The monster said as she uses her scepter to send out a lighting spear and rumble of thunder at Vivian.

Vivian manages to dodge the lighting spear and the rumble of thunder. "I am the ranger of hip hop. Hip hop is my favorite type of music. You give it a bad reputation. Plus who said that I am using my own music saber against you". Vivian said as she uses the jazz music saber to slash at the scepter.

The scepter gets sliced into two as the monster is stunned by it. "No, not my scepter". The monster said to the pink ranger.

The pink ranger uses the classical music saber as she slashes at the monster. "I am not afraid to fight back against my fear". Vivian said as the monster is destroyed.

As the monster is destroyed, the teens went up to Vivian. "You did it, Vivian". Julianne said to Vivian.

Vivian nods to them. "Yeah I did. We all have to step up until Matt fully recovers. I know it will take awhille". Vivian said to them. Corey nods in agreement as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Matt and Kira sees the rangers returning. "Well done rangers, plus that was a creative way to defeat that dual anti music monster, Vivian". Kira said to Vivian.

Vivian nods to Kira. "Thanks Kira, I could not stand there and do nothing while my fear was out there". Vivian said to Kira.

Kira nods as conquering fears is one of those things that a ranger does. "Conquering fears is step to becoming a stronger person". Kira said to them.

The teens nod as the tv is turned to the news. It has a news reporter at the courthouse in Reefside doing a live report. "The two women were arrested for the attack in Reefside had their first court appearance today.

A clip from the inside of the courtroom: The judge in the case denied them bond. "You two have committed the worse offense to a teen that has been taken out from your home years ago. You two should have been arrested years ago for child abuse, and now you are facing for it now". The judge said to them.

Back outside, the reporter continues to talk. "The lawyer that is representing the two women wants the judge and the DA to step down from the case because of fears that they won't have a fair trial because the two women are a same sex couple. That court date is set to be scheduled will be next month, and the jury selection will also take place in the next couple of weeks". The news reporter said as it went to the next news segment.

Matt frowns as he is hearing this. "That is insane", Wally said to them. Matt turns to Wally. "Yeah but I want them to get justice not worming themselves to get special treatment from the legal system". Matt said to them.

Diana looks at them. "At least the judge denied them bond, it must be a good thing right". Diana said to Matt.

Matt nods to Diana. "I suppose that is true". Matt said to Diana. He is feeling really down.

Laura looks at Matt. "On the other hand, everyone has the right to a fair trial and a due process in court. If those fears that your moms is really true, things could get complex in the legal battle". Laura said to them.

Kira looks at Matt and the teens. "You all should head home". Kira said to them. As the teens nod to Kira as they leave the basement, except Matt.

Kira looks at Matt. "Matt what's wrong"? Kira asks Matt. Matt sighs as he looks at Kira. "Do you know anyone that I can talk too who had two moms as well. As much I like my teammates and getting to know Hunter and Luke, they can't relate on I feel about this". Matt said to Kira.

Kira nods as she sees where Matt is coming from. "Dr. Oliver may know someone from Norland. Talk to him at school". Kira said to Matt.

Matt nods as he feels slightly better. "Thanks Kira", Matt said to Kira as he leaves DT Wave as well.

Mean while at Levi's house, Levi is also watching television as he watched the news as well. 'I feel bad for Matt for having to deal with this'. Levi thought to himself as he is doing some homework.

Then Christopher and a woman walk in the house. "Levi how was school? I bet you got a lot of attention from the female students for your brave actions". Christopher said to Levi.

Levi looks at his dad. "It was ok. As far as the attention for what I did, it was not overbearing. Dr. Oliver told me that there is not a lot of teens that would go in there doing what I just did". Levi said to his dad.

Christopher has an evil smirk on his face as Levi mentioned Dr. Oliver. "He is right you know. Levi, there is someone you should finally meet. Levi this is your birth mother, Sharon". Christopher said to Levi.

Sharon looks at Levi. "Hello Levi, I has heard about what happened. You are one very brave young man". Sharon said to Levi.

Levi looks at Sharon as her voice sounds very familiar. "It is nice to meet you, Sharon". Levi said to his birth mother.

Sharon looks at Levi. "You should call me mom, Levi". Sharon said to Levi.

Levi frowns as he is hearing this. "You maybe my birth mother, but I am not ready to call you mom just yet". Levi said to Sharon as he went upstairs.

Sharon looks at Christopher. "Sounds like he is not aware of our relationship". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher nods to Sharon. "I have not found the perfect moment to tell him". Christopher said to Sharon. Sharon nods to Chridypoher as they went to a secret room in the house.

In Levi's room, Levi is laying in bed. He is not in a good mood. 'Her voice sounds very familiar. Could it be the same voice I heard a few days ago? Plus why did my dad left that night when I was in the hospital'? Levi thought to himself as the mystery deepens, and the pieces are slowly coming together.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the last update before Christmas on this story. The next update will come in Jan 2016. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.

Next Chapter: Stolen Voice


	20. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: The Talented Classical Secret

At Levi's house, Levi is home alone as his dad and Sharon are out on a date. He is having a hard time accepting that his birth mom is in his life. 'I know she gave me life and everything, but why is she suddenly back and wanting interest with me. It seems to me that she and dad are planning something, but what'. Levi thought to himself.

Levi is recovering still from the attack as he notices a figurine on the side table. The figurine is a knight holding a sword. Levi has a curious look on his face as he puts his hand of the figurine. As he turns the knight to a 90 degree angle, a part of the wall opens up to a set of stairs leading down to another door.

Levi is stunned by it as he went down stairs to the secret door. 'What in world, it looks like that my house has a secret basement'. Levi thought to himself. He notices a key pad at the door. 'There must be some sort of code to get in this room. However, why has dad never told me about this room'? Levi thought to himself as he went back upstairs. He turns the figurine statue back the way it was. The wall comes down as Levi gets the suspicious feeling that his dad is up to something.

At the lair, Fortesilenco is pacing and waiting for Cosilenco to come into the main room. Dr. Mutron is sitting at his chair as Cosilenco walks in the room. "Progress report Cosilenco", Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco looks at them. "I got about 1/2 of the human city of Reefside processed to find the person with the unknown color. However, in the search, I have found out that a human is out to get the red ranger for unknown reasons". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron has an intrigued and yet interested look on his face. "A human out to get the red ranger, this is very intriguing to me, Cosilenco. Plus if this human does actually succeeds in capturing the red ranger, he could be a strong ally. However if the human does have plans for him that does not meet our ideas, we should leave the human be and take the red ranger for ourselves". Dr. Mutron said to them.

Cosilenco nods to Dr. Mutron. "Should I ask this human about his plans"? Cosilenco asks Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nod to Cosilenco. "Yes", Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco. Cosilenco nods as he leaves the room.

Dr. Mutron looks at Fortesilenco. "Those Anti Monsters you have been sending against the rangers. They are not exactly easy to make". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to Dr. Mutron. "Yes although, we do have pure anti music monsters and dual anti music monsters. However we don't have a monster that is all anti music monster that covers all the music powers that the ranger has". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutton nods as a plan is formulating in his head. "That is using your head, Fortesilenco. I can get started on creating this beast". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to Dr. Mutron as he leaves the room for the monster chamber to pick another monster to send against the rangers. 'Maybe this one will have better luck against the rangers. It is a pure anti classical monster'. Fortesilenco thought to himself as he picks a mutant griffin to battle against the rangers.

That morning at Reefside High, the teens are gathering together in the main lobby of the school. "Morning everyone", Julianne said to them. They spot Julianne as something is in her hands.

Wally looks at Julianne. "So Blues Girl, what's in your hands"? Wally asks Julianne.

Julianne smirks and blushes by the nickname. "The flyer for the school musical, anyone can try out. Plus it is going to be the Wizard of Oz". Julianne said to them.

The teens look at each other as none of them seem to be interested. "I do not know Julianne. I am not the singing type". Matt said to Julianne.

Diana nods in agreement. "Yeah, plus they always have some popular girl as the lead". Diana said to Julianne.

Vivian looks at Julianne as Corey is not with them. "Hey where is Corey"? Vivian asks them.

Julianne looks at them. "He is probably at his locker by now". Julianne said to them.

Bobby looks at them. "Maybe he has something to say about the school production of the Wizard of Oz". Bobby said to them as they head towards Corey.

Corey is at his locker as he spotted something very unusual in his locker. As he picks the piece of paper up, it is actually a note. He frowns by the unusual message.

'You are far to young to lead a special team. There are others that are more older and deserving to lead than you. Step down now or you will suffer for your consequences. BEWARE.'

Corey is taken back by the creepy note. He looks around to see who could have possibly left it for him. A janitor is at the end of the hall who seems to be mopping the floor. As Corey puts the note back in the locker and closes the locker door, the others spot him.

"Hey Corey", Julianne said to Corey. Corey looks kind of nervous as he spots his teammates. "Hey guys", Corey said to them.

The others look at each other. "What's wrong man, you look really nervous about something". Bobby said to Corey.

Corey looks at them. "It is nothing you guys. I am fine". Corey said to them. They look at each other as they seem to buy it.

Julianne looks at Corey. "The school is putting on The Wizard of Oz. Plus auditions are today and tomorrow during free period. Mom told me that she is a part of it since she is the music teacher". Julianne said to Corey.

Corey nods to Julianne. "I am not sure Julianne". Corey said to Julianne. Julianne sighs as they are less than interested to try out.

Laura sighs as she wonders if she has what it takes to be the lead. 'The Wizard of Oz is a great production. Maybe I should try out for Dorothy. Who am I kidding, the Cassandra might film us during the audition and play the worst singers of the audition in front of everyone'. Laura thought to herself.

"I will see you guys later". Laura said to them as she suddenly leaves them for class.

The teens look at each other. "What was that about"? Julianne asks them. "I am not sure". Matt said to Julianne. Corey nods in agreement as he is curious on what is going on with Laura. As they part ways for classes, the janitor eyes Corey in particular. 'You may think you are safe for now, but you will be my prisoner very soon'. The janitor thought to himself as the person in the janitor's outfit is really someone else.

Later on during free period, Laura sneaks to the music room. Ms. Ford spots Laura walking in the room. "Hey Laura, you want to audition for the Wizard of Oz"? Ms. Ford asks Laura.

Laura spots the drama teacher and the dance teacher. "Yes please, I want to be the lead". Laura said to Ms. Ford.

Ms. Ford nods as she grabs a piece of music for Dorothy's main solo. "Are you familiar with the play"? The drama teacher asks Laura.

Laura nods to the drama teacher. "Yes sir, I have read the book a thousand times, and it is my mom's favorite play. We have watched the movie and the professional production of it on Boardway a few times". Laura said to them.

The drama teacher and the dance teacher nods as they like Laura's answer.

Ms. Ford is playing the piano as Laura looks at the music. As Laura is singing Somewhere over the Rainbow, everyone in the room is surprised by her singing voice. It is very beautiful like an angel.

In the hallway, some of the students even hear the singing coming from the music room including Levi. "Who is that singing"? One student asks them. "I do not know". Another student said to them.

After Laura finished singing the song, Ms. Ford nods to Laura. "That is very beautiful, Miss. Brewer". The dance teacher said to Laura.

The drama teacher nods in agreement. "We will post who gets a role in the play in a few days". The drama teacher said to Laura.

Laura nods to them as she leaves the music room. She sighs as she also hopes that no one see her coming in there. However her private hopes are quickly dashed as Levi has a stunned look on his face. "Were you singing in there"? Levi asks Laura.

Laura looks at Levi as she nods to him. "You heard me didn't you". Laura said to Levi as she is getting ready to be make fun of for her singing.

Levi has a perplexed look on his face as he is confused. "Yeah I did, and I am sure that a lot of other people heard it as well". Levi said to Laura.

Laura looks down on herself. "Go ahead and laugh at me", Laura said to Levi. She is preparing herself for the ridicule.

Levi frowns as he looks at Laura. "Why would I make fun of you when your singing voice is truly amazing"? Levi asks Laura.

Laura is taken back by this as she looks at him. "What"? Laura asks Levi as she is surprised by it.

Levi nods to Laura. "When I heard you sing in there, you have a signing voice of an angel. It surprises me in a big way". Levi said to Laura.

Laura looks at Levi as he made a valid point. "Thanks, most people think that I am talented on the violin. I love to sing as well. I hope people don't make fun of me". Laura said to Levi.

Levi shakes his head. "Your friends wouldn't make fun of you. Plus who knows maybe your singing will save the day or something". Levi said to Laura.

Laura nods to Levi as she has a smile on her face. "Thanks Levi, you made my day". Laura said to Levi as they parted ways.

By lunch time, everyone is talking about the angelic singing voice. Matt is shaking his head. "Can you believe them? I mean sure we are heard it, but we didn't see who it is". Matt said to them.

Wally shrugs to Matt. "Maybe everyone is looking for the princess with the angelic singing voice". Wally said to Matt.

Bobby looks at Wally. "It could be anyone like one of the drama kids or Cassandra". Bobby said to them.

Vivian looks at Bobby. "Are you kidding Bobby? The last time Cassandra singed, we had to cover our ears for the entire time". Vivian said to Bobby.

Bobby nods as he remembers the auditions from a year ago. "Oh yeah, She just had to pick the longest song in the entire play". Bobby said to them. The older teens grin as Corey and Julianne are totally lost.

Julianne looks at them. "At least Cassandra is not even here to audition for it". Julianne said to them. Diana nods in agreement. "Due true", Diana said to them.

Laura sighs as they did not see her coming out from the music room. 'At least my secret is safe for now, but can Levi be trusted with it'. Laura thought to herself. She notices how quiet Corey is as he is eating his lunch. "Corey are you feeling alright"? Laura asks Corey.

Corey looks like he is in deep thought about something. He is getting scared from the note he got in his locker this morning. 'What does that note mean by the older one is more deserving'? Corey thought to himself.

The teens look at each other as they see that Corey is out of it. "Hey Corey, rock and roll to Corey", Wally said to Corey.

Corey snaps out from his fog. "Yeah", Corey said to them. The others look at each other. Julianne looks at Corey. "You were completely zoned out. Are you feeling alright"? Julianne asks Corey.

Corey looks at them as he does not want to tell them about the note. "I am fine you guys. I was thinking about the semester long assignment for Ms. Hawkins English class that I got this morning". Corey said to them.

This made most of the teens groan about it. "The research review paper, that assignment itself is a headache. You have to read the book from her approved list. Then you have to type up a ten page paper, and to include a page for sources. On top of it, you can not use internet sources that are not on the approved list that she has. It is like she does not trust us at all". Matt said to them.

Wally nods in agreement. "Yeah that paper can make or break your grade point average". Wally said to them. Bobby nods in agreement. "Yeah once that paper is turned in, it is like a great lift off your shoulders". Bobby said to Corey.

Corey nods as he gives a light smile on his face. However Diana notices that something is off, but she could not place her finger on it.

After school, the teens are at DT Wave doing some training. Corey is working on his zord. Kira just got off the phone with Dr. Taylor as she also got a print of an email sent from him. "Rangers, there is something I want to show you". Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other as they gather around at a table. "Dr. Taylor sent this email to me. Apparently, Cora and Ryan found it on some political article online". Kira said to them.

The teens look at the strange comment. Corey's eyes widen as it is very similar to the threatening note he got this morning. 'Why is this person out to get me? Plus I can not tell them about it. I have to protect the others from it'. Corey thought to himself.

Vivian looks at them. "It is very strange". Vivian said to them. "I have to agree". Diana said to them.

Laura notice the froze look on Corey's face as Bobby and Matt also sees it as well. "Corey, you look like you have seen something like this before". Bobby said to Corey.

Just as Corey is about to say something to Bobby, the alarm is going off as the anti classical monster is attacking at the park. "Looks like that talk about the weird out message has to wait". Wally said to them.

The teens are ready to head out as Corey is standing there. "Corey come on", Julianne said to Corey.

Corey snaps out from his froze look on his face. "Coming", Corey said to Julianne. 'Saved by the trouble alarm, that is wrong'. Corey thought to himself as he went with them.

At the park, the teens are face to face with the monster and Mutezoids. Corey grabs his morphor. "Ready guys", Corey said to them. They nod in agreement. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", they said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The monster looks at them. It is a witch monster with anti classical powers. "Come and get me rangers if you dare". The monster said to them.

Laura looks at the witch as she is appalled by the monster's outfit. The monster has top showing her mid drift and a really short skirt with go go boots. "You look like a 12 year old girl with no respect for yourself". Laura said to the monster

The monster looks at the purple ranger. "What ever purple ranger girl", the monster said to Laura as the battle begins.

The rangers are fighting the Mutezoids as they are using their music sabers. As they slash at them, the Mutezoids are going down easy like they did not put up a strong fight. "Battling Mutezoids are getting really old really quick". Wally said to them as he kicks one down.

Bobby nods in agreement. "Yeah but don't put any wild ideas into their heads". Bobby said to Wally as punches a Mutezoid down.

Laura jumps up as she slashes her music saber at the monster. However it does not have much effect on the monster.

The monster looks at the purple ranger as it double kicks at her. "So you finally figured out that I am anti classical monster". The monster said as Laura rolls to the ground.

The other rangers gather around Laura as they are facing another anti monster. "Laura are you ok"? Matt said to Laura as he gives a hand.

Laura takes Matt's hand as she stands up again. "Yeah I am fine". Laura said to Matt. Matt nods to Laura as the rangers are facing the anti classical monster.

The monster looks at them as it sends orb like things. "The only ranger, I want to fight us you purple ranger". The monster said to them as she throws the orbs at them.

The rangers see the orbs coming at them. As they try to use their music sabers against them, the orbs are broken just for a a second. However another orb forms to replace it.

"This is not good", Wally said to them. "You are telling me". Julianne said to Wally.

All the sudden, an orb got Diana as the orb is floating towards the monster. "Diana no", Corey said to Diana. He runs towards it. As he slashes at the orb, it does not have any effect.

Bobby notices an orb coming at Corey from behind. "Corey behind you", Bobby said to Corey.

Corey looks at Bobby as an orb grabs him as well. He drops his music saber as he is caught in the orb.

The rangers are stunned by this as it is not long that the others are caught by the orbs minus Laura. "It is just you and me now purple classical ranger. Just know that any hits from classical you make, I will absorb it. It is a wonder that you are the weakest one on the team. Plus classical music is dead". The monster said to the purple ranger.

Laura grits her teeth underneath her helmet. 'What am I going to do? The others are in trouble. I can't run away and leave them in those orbs'. Laura though to herself. Then she thought of something that Levi told her earlier that day at school. 'Who knows maybe your singing will save the day'.

The purple ranger has an idea as she grabs Corey's music saber. "If regular classical will not work then how about a combined power". Laura said as she combine Corey's music saber with her music saber to make one longer musical saber of classic rock. Laura is singing a classic rock song.

As this is happening, it has a major effect on the monster and the orbs that the others are caught in. "Woah, check that singing out". Matt said to them. "I will say. Plus that monster is not liking it so much". Bobby said to them.

The others hear Laura's singing as they love it. "Look at her music saber, it is longer than normal". Julianne said to them. "Yeah how did she do that"? Vivian asks them.

The monster frowns as it is not like this. "You are suppose to be weak". The monster said to Laura as it sends a black and purple beam at her.

Laura sees the incoming beam at her. She cuts down the beam in half with the extended music saber. "No you are wrong. You maybe an anti classical monster, but no one said that you can't combine music sabers. So how about some classic rock, to defeat you". Laura said to the monster as she sends a red and purple beam at the monster.

The monster gets hit directly by the attack. The orbs are broken as the others are freed. "No", the monster said to them as it is destroyed.

Laura has a grin on her face. "Song Complete", Laura said as the battle is over.

The rangers went up to Laura. "That was a bold move you made". Wally said to Laura. "Yeah how did you know it would work"? Bobby asks Laura.

Laura shrugs to them. "I didn't. I have always wondered what would happen if I combined my music saber, so I grabbed Corey's and combined it". Laura said to them.

The teens nod as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira sees the teens returning. "Nice work Laura, plus it is very clever how you combined your music saber with Corey's". Kira said to Laura.

Laura nods to Kira. "Thanks Kira", Laura said to Kira. She has a proud look on her face.

Corey looks at Laura. "Laura, was that you that singed during the battle and earlier at school"? Corey asks Laura.

Laura nods to Corey. "Yeah I had to distract the monster some how. To tell you the truth, I was worried that you guys would make fun of me". Laura said to them.

They look at Laura. "Are you kidding, you are a talented singer". Vivian said to Laura. "Yeah, you could enter the talent show later this year". Diana said to Laura.

Laura shrugs to Diana. "I do not know about that, Diana". Laura said to Diana.

Matt look at them. "Hey guys, my biological father is going to adopt me". Matt said to them. The teens grin about the good news. "That great Matt", Wally said to Matt. The teens are celebrating that the monster is destroyed and Matt is going to be adopted by Dr. Harper.

Corey grins at them as things is going good for his teammates. 'At least, Matt's life is changing for the better. However I do not know how the others will react that someone is targeting me'. Corey thought to himself as he is thinking about the note that he got.

Meanwhile, Christopher Askew is at his home in the secret basement. He is wearing the janitor's outfit. Sharon is with him as she is admiring the basement. "This place is very secretive, Christopher". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher nods to Sharon. "It is. This is where we will keep him captive. No one will suspect looking down here". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to Christopher. "No one will suspect you being at the school. He is probably going to get really scared. Then when he least expect it, we will kidnap him". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher nods to Sharon as they are planning a sinister plan.

End Chapter

The first update of the New Year of 2016.

Next Chapter: The Secret of the Voice


	21. Chapter 21

Power Ranges Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: The Secret of the Voice

Back at the lair of Dr. Mutron, Cosilenco is in his office as he is very stumped. "I have searched the entire city for the person with the unknown color. It came up with nothing, and that human with a criminal plan is not as important of us to get involved especially if he wants to pass the red ranger power to another teenage boy". Visible com said to himself as he wonders what to tell Dr. Mutron. As the voice of the devil calls for him, Cosilenco sighs as he went into the main room.

In the main room, Dr. Mutron sees Cosilenco walking in the room. "Progress report", Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco looks at the evil leader. "Master of Silence, it seems that this human's plan is criminal, but his plan is making the red ranger hand over his power to his son who he sees more deserving in his eyes. Apparently, his dreams of becoming a ranger never happened when he was a teenager. He told me that he was being overlooked and passed over by who ever first chose the rangers. He is crazy and psychotic, but his plan is not ideal for us. The search for the one with the unknown color is getting no where. I have completely searched the town, but I have not gotten the same energy reading. Either this person does not exist or it just appeared just for a second and then disappeared".

Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at Cosilenco as he ponders about what he just told him. "Forget about the one with an unknown color for now. Plus you are right about this man with the criminal plan. Making the red ranger to give his power to his son is messy idea. Although, his darkness does fulfill some of our ideals, but he is not worth having with us". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco nods to Dr. Mutron. "I understand Master of Silence". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he leaves the room.

Dr. Mutron is in deep thought of what he is told. 'How can the one with the unknown color stay hidden from us. It is most likely that the one is not aware that he or she has powers of music within them'. Dr. Mutron thought to himself as the planning continues.

That night at Wally and Bobby's house, the twin boys are working on homework. "Hey Wally, do you think Corey is starting to act a bit buggin like something is getting to him"? Bobby asks Wally.

Wally turns to Bobby. "I was going to ask you the same thing cause the young leader looks scared about something". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby nods to Wally. "Yeah when we went to his locker the yesterday morning, he looked completely out of it. Plus not only that, Corey has that I have to look over my shoulder to see if someone is following me". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally nods to Bobby. "I wish the young dude would tell us what is going on. Plus what are you working on anyways"? Wally asks Bobby as he spots some writing on a piece of paper.

Bobby looks at his brother as he puts his hands on something he has been working on. "It is nothing bro. It is something for my AP class". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally is skeptical of his brother. "Yeah right, then why is the title of it is called The HipHop V? I know that you do not show your shyness around girls, but it sounds like you are crushing on a girl whose name starts with V". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby is blushing out of embarrassment as he looks at Wally. "No I don't Wally. Just step off of it". Bobby said to Wally as he slams his notebook and leave the room.

Wally is taken back by Bobby's anger towards him. Normally, when either brother says just step off of it, it means to just drop the subject now. 'Geez bro, sooner or later you might as well admit it'. Wally thought to himself.

The next day at school, the teens are in the front of the school. Bobby is still kind of mad with Wally. "So what's going on"? Diana asks them.

Vivian looks at them. "The devil is back from her two week suspension". Vivian said to them.

They see Cassandra walking back in the school building. "I am back". Cassandra said to the fellow classmates in a sweet act.

Most of the student body groans at the sound of her voice. "I wish they could have added two more days for just being here". Matt said to them. The teens grin in agreement.

Cassandra walk over towards them. "Well, it looks like you are feeling alright after what those women did to you. Plus Levi playing hero to save you. It is like one of those things you would see in a bad chick flick movie". Cassandra said to Matt.

Laura glares at Cassandra as she has the mother bear in her eyes. "Your vindictive tongue should have been expelled and to be washed out with soap. Matt and Levi will get justice for what they have been put through. If I were you, I leave him alone". Laura said to Cassandra.

The teens and others are surprised as Laura made the bold move by standing up to Cassandra. Cassandra scoffs as she walks away from them in a hurry.

Matt looks at Laura. "That was bold", Matt said to Laura. "Yeah the line about the soap is genius". Wally said to Laura.

Julianne nods to Laura. "Yeah mate, that line is absolutely brilliant. Plus you are becoming really moxie lately". Julianne said to Laura.

Bobby nods in agreement as Corey looks at Laura. "You are becoming confident". Corey said to Laura.

Laura looks at them. "Thanks you guys", Laura said to them.

Bobby is next to Vivian as he is getting nervous on speaking to her. Wally looks at Bobby. "Hey Bro are you going to talk to HipHop V alone"? Wally asks Bobby.

Bobby frowns as he turns to Wally. "I thought I told you to step it off from that". Bobby said to Wally as he walks away to class.

Vivian looks at them as she is really confused. "Ok, what was that about"? Vivian asks Wally. Wally looks at them. "Nothing see you guys later", Wally said to them.

The teens shrug to each other.

A little while later at lunch, Bobby is walking toward the lunch table. All the sudden he bumps into Cassandra as both trays collide on to each other.

Cassandra looks at her ruined outfit. "My designer outfit is ruined. It is all your fault". Cassandra said to Bobby.

Bobby looks at Cassandra. "It is a complete accident , Cassandra". Bobby said to Cassandra.

Cassandra glares at Bobby. "You did this on purpose". Cassandra said to Bobby.

Wally frowns as he does not like this. He walks over to them and ready to defend Bobby. "It is a true accident Cassandra. The only possible way that it could have been on purpose is that he was dared by some of the jocks on the football. So canthe cry me a river about the ruined outfit". Wally said to Cassandra.

Cassandra looks at them. "Today is not my day. First I find out that I can not try out for the Wizard of Oz, and now my favorite outfit is ruined thanks to that loser". Cassandra said to them as she scoffs off as she walks out of the lunch room while everyone is laughing at her.

Wally turns to Bobby. "Hey let me give you a hand". Wally said to Bobby. Bobby takes Wally's hand. "Thanks, I got to go", Bobby said to Wally as he heads out of the lunchroom.

Wally went to back towards the others. "Well I must have done it". Wally said to them.

Diana looks at Wally. "He probably needs some time alone, Wally. Being caught by Cassandra's antics does have its lingering effects". Diana said to Wally.

Vivian and Laura nod in agreement. "Yeah it is the Cassandra effect". Vivian said to Wally. Wally nods as he just wanted to help.

Bobby is in the bathroom cleaning up. 'This is really not my day'. Bobby thought to himself. He looks in the mirror.

Levi walks in the bathroom. "Are you ok"? Levi asks Bobby. He has a kind look on his face.

Bobby looks at Levi. "Not really, but you are the fifteenth person to ask me that question today. It is getting old and redundant". Bobby said to Levi.

Levi looks at Bobby. "Lay it on me, I will listen". Levi said to Bobby. Bobby looks at Levi. "You know you kind of remind me of Corey in a way. I would be surprised if you two are not brothers or even half brothers". Bobby said to Levi.

Levi grins about it. "I think Vivian or Laura said something to me about that as well. Maybe I should look in to it". Levi said to Bobby.

Bobby nods to Levi as he hears Vivian's name. "Alright I am kind of shy around girls, but I don't really show it. Plus I really like Vivian; it's just I do not know how to tell her how I feel about her. She is really cool and not one of those girly girls that will freak out if my outfit is totally ruined or cries over a broken nail". Bobby said to Levi.

Levi nods as he knows it. "You mean girls like Cassandra. Vivian is a cool girl, but she is not my type. You should speak from your heart for her". Levi said to Bobby.

Bobby looks at Levi. "Thanks you know, you are a cool guy yourself. Maybe you should hang out with Corey and the others". Bobby said to Levi.

Levi nods to Bobby. "I will have to think about it". Levi said to Bobby. Bobby nods to him as he is feeling better about it. 'What is this feeling about him? Why do

After school the teens are at the basement of DT Wave for training. Matt is still benched as he is watching. Kira looks at Matt. "I wish I can go out there and fight. I need to get back with them". Matt said to Kira.

Kira looks at Matt as she can understand it. Matt still has a cast on his arm and bruises are diminishing. "I understand you are a hard worker. Plus you are a part of this team. Until your cast comes off, you can't train of fight". Kira said to Matt.

Matt sighs to Kira as he knows. "I know that Kira. I am still wondering how they could have found me so easily. I mean if there is a trained investigator with a pair eyes with a lie detector within them. That person should interrogate my moms". Matt said to Kira.

Kira nods to Matt. "I think everyone in the ranger community wants to know Matt". Kira said to Matt. Matt nods to Kira as the alarm is going off. The monitors shows a monster attacking at the baseball field. Corey and the teens see the monster.

Corey looks at them. "It maybe the new year, but they are still sending monsters out at us". Wally said to them. Corey nods to Wally. "Let's go guys", Corey said to them as they head out to the battle.

At the baseball field, the monster and Mutezoids are attacking the kids. The monster is a mutant alligator. It can stand on its hind legs as it is strapped with a special device.

"I am ready to chomp at some rangers". The monster said to them. The teens notice civilians who can not talk as they ran away.

Bobby glares at the monster. "What did you do to them you over grown reptile"? Bobby asks the monster.

The monster looks at them. "I have taken their voices". The monster said to them as it is launching the assault.

"Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said as they morph into ranger form as the battle begins.

The rangers quickly deals with the Mutezoids as they face the monster. They grab their music sabers as they come in to attack the monster. However as Bobby uses his rapping power, he learns that the monster is also an anti rap monster.

The monster has an evil grin on its face. "That's right rangers, I am an anti rap monster. Stealing the the voices is what I love to do best". The monster said to the white ranger as it uses it's tail to smack Bobby down.

Bobby rolls down to the ground. The rangers gather around him. "Bobby are you alright"? Wally asks Bobby.

Bobby is hurt as he does stand up again. "I am fine bro". Bobby said to Wally.

The monster powers up its voice stealing ability. "I think one of you will not be very soon". The monster said as it fires it's voice stealer beam.

As the beam aims at Vivian, Bobby realizes it is aiming for the girl he likes. "Vivian look out", Bobby said as he pushes her out of the way.

Vivian lands on the ground as she sees Bobby in the air. Bobby is screaming as the beam is stealing his voice.

Wally grits his teeth as uses his music saber against the monster. The monster easily deflects it as well as it absorbed it. The monster uses it's tail on Wally as he is send back towards the rangers. "I must have forgotten that I am an anti heavy metal as well". The monster said to them.

After it is finished stealing Bobby's voice, Bobby instantly demorphed as his body went limp. Wally has tears in his eyes as Bobby is hurt in the battle. "You will pay for that". Wally said to the monster as he is struggling to stand up.

The monster smirks at them. "I will be back rangers". The monster said as it disappears. Corey sighs as this is getting bad. "Let's head back to DT Wave to solve this", Corey said to them as they teleport back to their head quarters.

In the med bay, Wally and Bobby are in bed as Kira is looking over them. Vivian has tears in her eyes that Bobby sacrifices himself to save her from stealing her voice.

Matt sighs as he should be back out there in the fight. Corey looks at Kira. "How are they"? Corey asks Kira.

Kira looks at Corey. "They will be fine. What that monster did stealing people's voices is concerning. We should monitor for future attacks". Kira said to them. The teens minus Vivian leaves the room to let the twin brothers of music rest.

In the main room, the teens are down in the dumps as they are three rangers on the injured list. Laura has a determined look on her face. She spot her violin.

Diana looks at Laura. "Laura what are you doing"? Diana asks Laura. Laura looks at Diana. "I want to see if our zords has healing powers if we play them". Laura said to them.

This gets new interest to the rangers. "It would be really cool if at least one instrument has healing powers". Julianne said to Laura.

As they test it, Laura, Julianne, Diana discovers that playing their zords produces healing music waves. The are in awe as a blue, yellow, and purple healing waves went to Wally, Bobby, and to Matt as well.

In the med bay, Vivian is also surprised by the music healing waves. She sees the teens walking in the room as Diana, Julianne, and Laura playing their instruments.

"Wow, your zords has healing powers". Vivian said to them. Matt has a grin on his face as he is feeling better as well.

Wally and Bobby are coming around as they see their teammates. "That music feel good". Wally said to them. Bobby nods in agreement. However when he tries to speak, he could not even talk.

The teens sigh as Bobby is physically fine, but his voice is still stolen. "It looks like that the monster has to be destroyed in order for his voice to return". Kira said to them.

Bobby sighs as he does not like this. He is given a note pad by Vivian to communicate. "We will defeat that monster, bro". Corey said to Bobby.

Bobby nods to Corey as it writes. 'Alright, I need to communicate with Vivian alone and in private'. Bobby writes to Vivian.

Vivian looks at them. "Say no more, Vivian", Julianne said to them as the teens and Kira leaves the room. She turns back to Bobby. "Bobby why did you do that back in the battle? You worried everyone". Vivian said to Bobby.

Bobby looks at Vivian as he writes down. 'I couldn't let that lizard freak hurt you, Vivian. I do care about you'. Bobby writes to Vivian.

Vivian looks what Bobby wrote down as she sees his warm smile. "Ok then why were you mad at Wally"? Vivian asks Bobby.

Bobby sighs as he writes it down. 'I am working on something that is not exactly finished. It is called HipHop V. I did not want Wally or anyone to read it until is finished'. Bobby writes to Vivian.

Vivian nods to Bobby. "I can not wait until it is finished then". Vivian said to Bobby. Bobby smiles at Vivian as the alarm is going off again.

Bobby looks at Vivian. He writes down, 'go Vivian and I think Matt wants to get back into the fight as well'. Vivian nods to Bobby. "I think he is itching to fight as well". Vivian said to Bobby as they went to the main room.

In the main room, the teens are gathered together. Matt has his morphor in his hands. "Looks like our alligator is back". Corey said to them.

Kira looks at the monster as she is reminded of an monster during her ranger days. "Make sure that monster stays down this time". Kira said to them.

Just as the teens leave, Kira looks at them. "Not you Matt", Kira said to Matt. Matt looks at Kira. "Mom, our zords has healing powers and Matt says that he is fine". Julianne said to Kira.

Matt looks at Kira. "I do have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Plus if the girls did not discover that their zords has healing powers, Bobby and Wally would be out cold, and I would not be in the best condition to fight". Matt said to Kira.

Vivian looks at them. "He does make a clear and valid argument, Kira". Vivian said to Kira.

Bobby looks at them as he writes down, 'if anything, I should sit this battle out this time. I think Matt is done sitting on the side lines'.

Kira sighs to them. "Alright, if you get hurt again, I will have no problem have you sit on the sidelines until that cast comes off". Kira said to Matt.

Matt nods as understands the orders. "Yes Ms. Ford", Matt said to Kira. The teens head out to the battle as Bobby stays back.

The monster is back in downtown Reefside. "Well, well, well, where is the rapping ranger? I will chomp him". The monster said to them.

Matt looks at the monster. "We will chomp you and let the stolen voices free". Matt said to the monster. The teens grab their morphors out. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The monster is stunned that a different ranger is here this time. "What you are not the white ranger". The monster said to the green ranger.

"No, I am the green ranger, and I am back and better than ever. Power of Country is here to stay". Matt said to the monster.

The monster is stunned by it. "No matter, I will steal your voices and destroy you all". The monster said to them as it fires it's beam at them.

The rangers dodges the beam as Matt spots the jars of various voices. "Corey, we need to cut the line to free the stolen voices". Matt said to them.

The teens look at Corey. "Ok, our only option is to distract monster, so Matt and Vivian can cut the voices. We need to quick to dodge the voice stealing beam". Corey said to them.

The teens nod as they put their plan to action. The monster is annoyed that rangers is distracting it. All the sudden, a slash from the green music saber cuts the jars of stolen voices that the monster has stolen.

The monster is stunned by this as voices of various people including Bobby's are flying around every where back to their rightful owners. "No my precious voices", the monster said as he tries to grab them again.

Vivian powers up her music saber. "There is one other thing you forgot about". Vivian said to the monster.

The monster turns to the pink ranger. "What's that"? The monster asks the pink ranger.

The pink ranger smirks underneath her helmet. "You and evil company do not mess with my Rapping B". Vivian said to the monster as she fires her pink HipHop beam at the monster.

The monster is hit directly by the attack. "No now my voice is gone". The alligator monster said as it is destroyed.

Matt and Vivian grin as they accomplished destroying a monster together. "Song complete", Matt said to them. Vivian nods in agreement. "I am in for all that. Plus it is good to have you back fighting with us again". Vivian said to Matt.

The others nod in agreement. "Yeah plus Bobby must have his voice back by now". Wally said to them as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Bobby has his voice back. Kira sees the teens returning. "Hey guys", Bobby said to them.

The teens grin as their teammate has his voice back. "Your voice is back". Diana said to Bobby. "You bet it is, but I must know how did you do it"? Bobby asks them.

Laura looks at Bobby. "It is mostly Matt and Vivian's doing, Bobby. The rest of us dodged that monster's voice stealing beam". Laura said to Bobby.

Bobby looks at them. "Thanks Matt and Vivian", Bobby said to them. Matt nods to Bobby. "Your welcome Bobby", Matt said to Bobby.

Vivian nods to Bobby. "Yeah no one messes with the Rapping B". Vivian said to Bobby.

Bobby looks at Vivian. "Rapping B huh", Bobby said to Vivian. Vivian nods to Bobby. "I do care about you as well". Vivian said to them.

The teens look at each other as a relationship is about to form.

Kira looks at them. "Bobby, you do know that Vivian's dad is a former ranger and a good friend of mine, right". Kira said to Bobby. Bobby has the sinking feeling as the teens laugh at him.

Meanwhile, Levi is walking in the downtown area. He sees a man that his dad works with. "Mr. Smith, it has been awhile". Levi said to the man. The man, Mr. Smith, sees Levi. "Levi, it has been a while". Mr. Smith said to Levi. Mr. Smith has a suit on as he is carrying a brief case.

Levi looks at Mr. Smith. "How is the project coming along with my dad"? Levi asks Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith looks at Levi as this is getting really awkward. "Levi, your dad is not working on the project with me. He was fired from the firm a while back". Mr. Smith said to Levi.

Levi's dad Christopher used to work at a science and technology firm. This is shocking news to Levi. "What? When was this"? Levi asks Mr. Smith as he is not happy about it.

Mr. Smith is shocked that Levi never knew about it. "Wow about eight months ago, I can not believe he never told you. You should have at least known about it". Mr. Smith said to Levi.

Levi shakes his head at Mr. Smith. "He never told me. Every time I asked about the project, he told me it was going just fine. I do not understand why he lied to me. What happened"? Levi asks Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith sighs as he looks at Levi. "It all got started about a year and a half ago, our boss sold it to a younger man by the name of Mr. James who has great plans for the firm. He made major changes and have the employees doing team building exercises. Things seem to go great, but your dad behaved very strange around him. When it came time to show the latest devices, Mr. James did not like your father's work on a device designed to catch criminals. Anyways your father went on a crazy rant about special veterans on how they will take over everything. The next day, your dad was fired. He was outraged by it. He continued the same rant about special veterans. He was escorted out by security. I am sorry that he never told you. But still, I have always wondered what he referred to as special veterans. Plus your father's behavior was creepy and scared me about it". Mr. Smith said to Levi.

Levi is stunned by what he just learned about his dad. "I never knew". Levi said to Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith nods to Levi. "It is good to see you again". Mr. Smith said to Levi as he heads home.

Levi looks down on his self. 'If my dad has lied to me about the project then, then what else has he lied to me about'. Levi thought to himself as he walks home.

In the secret basement, Christopher and Sharon are getting everything prepared. "In the next few days, it is the day we will strike and capture". Christopher said to Sharon as they point to Friday on the calendar.

Sharon nods in agreement. "In three days time, our prisoner will be here, and no one will ever suspect to look in this basement". Sharon said to Christopher as their plan is blossoming in a criminal manner.

End Chapter

Yeah this arc has a lot of shocking twists.

Next Chaoter: The Crushing Blues Secret and the Unexpected Event


	22. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 22: The Blues Crushing Secret and the Unexpected Event

That evening in the apartment above DT Wave, Julianne is doing some homework as she could not stop thinking about how Bobby and Vivian admit about caring about each other. 'I hope Wally does have feelings towards me'. Julianne thought to herself.

Kira walk in the apartment as she is looking over paperwork from school and the shop. "Hey mom, can I ask you something"? Julianne asks Kira.

Kira looks at Julianne. "Sure what is it"? Kira asks Julianne. Julianne looks at her adoptive mom. "Did you have a crush on someone during your ranger days? I mean you were married to Trent at one time, but did you like someone else". Julianne asks Kira.

Kira looks at Julianne as she is taken back by the question. "Well, I did have a crush on Conner at one point, but I got close to Trent during our ranger days. Not every couple makes it happiness and bliss, Julianne". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Kira. "Ok mom", Julianne said to Kira. Kira looks at Julianne. "Do you have a crush on someone that maybe be on the team"? Kira asks Julianne.

Julianne is kind of blushing by the question. "Yeah right, I am not going to tell you about it". Julianne said to Kira. Kira grins as she wonders if she should have told Conner about her crush on him. 'Should I have told Conner about the crush before Trent came to town years ago'? Kira asked herself as she starts cooking dinner.

At Levi's house, Levi is cooking dinner as his dad and birth mom are coming down stairs. "Levi, I have some news for you". Christopher asks Levi.

Levi turns to Christopher and Sharon who are holding hands. He is still wondering why his own dad has been lying to him. "What is it dad"? Levi asks Christopher.

Christopher looks at Sharon who nods to him. "Levi, your birth mother and I are getting married on Thursday. Plus our family will be growing. We will be becoming a family of four very soon". Christopher said to Levi.

Levi is perplexed by the idea. "Is Sharon pregnant or something? Levi asks them.

Sharon shakes her head. "No son, plus you should call me mom by now. Your younger half brother will be getting here on Friday. You two will get along swimmingly". Sharon said to Levi.

Levi looks at them as he is wondering if Christopher is telling him the truth. "As much I always wanted a younger sibling, I am still not ready to call you mom. You abandoned me as a baby and expect me to forget about that big detail. Plus who is my younger half brother, and does his parents know about this"? Levi asked them.

Sharon looks at Levi as Christopher looks at him straight in the eye. "They have already know, Levi. Plus he is looking forward to leave to be with us". Christopher said to Levi as he lies to him.

Levi looks at them as something does not add up. "Ok then, dinner will be ready soon". Levi said to them.

Sharon nods to Levi. "Good, it seems that what it is that you are cooking smells great". Sharon said to Levi. Levi nods as he could not shake the feeling that something is not adding up.

After dinner, Levi is putting the dinner dishes into the dishwasher. He hears the secret side wall opening. Levi is curious what is going on as he quietly sees Christopher and Sharon heading down to the secret basement. As Christopher is punching an eight number code, the door is unlocked.

Levi is stunned by this as both of his parents went into the room. 'If dad insist on lying to me, then what are they really up to'? Levi asks himself as he is wondering what he should do. 'I got to tell someone, but who'? Levi asks himself as he getting mixed up into this.

The next day at Reefside High, Corey could not shake the feeling that someone is stalking him. He is at his locker as he spots another note. "Not again", Corey said to himself as he reads it.

'Why are the same people being chosen time and time again to defend the world? Tommy Oliver got chosen 4 times and was a mentor. Jason Lee Scott got chosen 3 times and was a mentor. Adam Park got chosen twice and a mentor. Even Zack Taylor got chosen one, and now he is a mentor. It should have been others who are more deserving in my eyes. Not your father, and ESPECIALLY NOT YOU. BEWARE'.

Corey is froze as he puts it back into his locker. 'Why is someone out to get me? I do not know if I can tell the others about it'. Corey thought to himself.

Julianne spots Corey as she went up to him. "Hey Corey", Julianne said to Corey. Corey gets startled as Julianne come towards him. "Oh hey Julianne", Corey said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at Corey as she notices something off. "Are you feeling ok Corey? I do not mean to scare you". Julianne said to Corey.

Corey looks at Julianne. "I am fine. I just I was deep in thought about something". Corey said to Julianne.

Julianne is skeptical about it. "If you say so Corey McKnight, anyways the others are coming this way". Julianne said to Corey.

Corey notices the others heading towards him. "I got to go. I will see you later". Corey said to Julianne as he is in a hurry to get to class.

The others walk up to Julianne. "What was that about"? Bobby asks Julianne. Julianne shrugs to Bobby. "I do not know. Something is going on with Corey. He is acting strange and weird for him". Julianne said to them.

Wally looks at Julianne. "Is Cassandra bothering him again"? Wally asks Julianne.

Julianne looks at Wally. "I doubt it. When I saw him, he look froze like he is scared of something". Julianne said to Wally.

Matt looks at Julianne. "Scared of what, plus he does not look scared when he is fighting the forces of evil". Matt said to them.

Diana nods in agreement. "Yeah but what if it is something outside of the saving the world"? Diana asks them.

Vivian looks at them. "It could be someone that is scaring our leader". Vivian said to them.

Laura nods in agreement. "We should keep an eye on Corey. Plus we should ask his dad what is going on with him". Laura said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement of the plan, the janitor frowns as he sees them in front of Corey's locker. 'They will soon find out that Corey will be my prisoner soon'. The janitor (Christopher Askew) thought to himself as he goes up clean up the lunch room.

Later on that day, Julianne is sitting in her class. She could not stop thinking about the small chat with Corey and her crush on the black ranger. 'What is going on with Corey? He look so scared about something. Plus even if Coach McKnight might know what it could be, there must be someone I can talk to about it'. Julianne thought to herself as she is writing a love letter to Wally.

After class is over, Julianne is heading towards her locker as she bumps into Wally. "I am so sorry about that Wally". Julianne said to Wally as books and papers are flying on the floor.

Wally looks at Julianne. "Do not sweat it, blues girl". Wally said to Julianne. Julianne is blushing as he called her by her nickname. They pick up the books and papers from the floor. "I will see you later then". Julianne said to Wally.

Wally notices the blushing on Julianne's face. "Yeah", Wally said to Julianne as he sees her walking away.

Close by Cassandra finds the love letter meant for Wally. 'So Julianne has a crush on Wally. Things will get exciting in music class'. Cassandra thought to herself as she has a devious plan.

At music class, it is the teens last class of the day. Kira is giving a lecture on the classical period. Cassandra is talking to her fellow cheerleader. Kira turns to Cassandra. "Cassandra Cornell", Ms. Ford said to Cassandra.

Cassandra looks at Ms. Ford with an oddly calm look on her face. "Yes Ms. Ford", Cassandra said with an angel act in her tone of voice. The teens look at each other wondering what she could be up to this time.

Ms. Ford looks at Cassndra. "Is there anything you want to share with the class"? Ms. Ford asks Cassandra. The class is expecting her not to say anything, but the words coming out from Cassandra's mouth is not what everyone is expecting.

Cassandra got up. "Yes I do, it seems that someone has a deep crush on Wally. I mean his tough exterior with a warm and caring heart has shocked me. I mean who would have thought that someone is blushing on the toughest guy on school. That someone that is crushing on Wally is Julianne". Cassandra said as she points to Julianne.

Julianne has tears in her eyes as she is embarrassed by it. She runs from the class as everyone is laughing. Wally is stunned by it as he is totally clueless about the crush on him.

Ms. Ford looks at Cassandra. "Cassandra, principals office now", Ms. Ford said to Cassandra. Cassandra looks at Ms. Ford. "You told me to share it with the class". Cassandra said to Ms. Ford.

Ms. Ford looks at Cassandra. "That is not meant to share with the class, Cassandra, go. Class settle down now". Ms. Ford said to the class.

Laura raises her hand. "May I go check on Julianne"? Laura asks Ms. Ford. Ms. Ford nods to Laura. Laura got a hall pass as she leaves the room.

In the bathroom, Julianne is crying as Laura walks in the bathroom. "Julianne, it is me. Are you ok"? Laura asks Julianne.

"No let me be, Laura", Julianne said to Laura. Laura sighs as she is standing outside of the stall. "Cassandra is sent to the principal's office. Come on please talk to me", Laura said to Julianne.

"She was not suppose to read it Laura. I was going to tell Wally myself". Julianne said to Laura.

Laura nods to Julianne. "He got shocked by it, Julianne". Laura said to Julianne.

Julianne sighs as she comes out from the bathroom stall. "How much trouble I am in with my mom"? Julianne asks Laura.

Laura shrugs at Julianne. "I do not know Juianne. It is something you have to ask her. Plus school is about to get out for the day". Laura said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Laura as the bell rings. "I might as well face the music". Julianne said to Laura as they head back to the classroom.

When Laura and Julianne comes back, the classroom is mostly empty as Kira is still in the classroom. "That was unexpected". Julianne said to Kira.

Kira nods to Julianne. "I am sorry that Cassandra did that to you in class, and I do not blame you for running out of class. Cassandra is in trouble not you". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Kira. "I understand", Julianne said to Kira as they left class.

Julianne is at her locker as she sighs to herself. Levi notices her as he walks up to her. "You look a bit better after what that witch did in class". Levi said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Levi. "Yeah, she must have found it when Wally and I were talking earlier. Man, everything will be bloody awkward now". Julianne said to Levi.

Levi shakes his head to Julianne. "You should talk to him though. I mean he may or may not have the same feelings for you". Levi said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Levi. "That is what I am afraid of". Julianne said to Levi. Levi looks at Julianne. "You should face your fears". Levi said to Julianne. Julianne nods to Levi as the two part ways.

After school, the teens are heading towards DT Wave. Wally is still processing the fact that Julianne is crushing on him. Bobby looks at Wally. "You should talk to her bro". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally looks at Bobby. "I never knew that Julianne has a crush on me. Plus I never expected a girl to have any romantic interest with me". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby shrugs to Wally. "You two should talk before it gets really awkward on the team". Bobby said to Wally.

Just as Wally nods to Bobby, Fortesilnco and Mutezoids show up and start attacking them. "Why hello rangers", Fortesilenco said to them.

The teens frown as their day is getting ruined. They even grab their morphors out. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle is getting started, Fortesilenco notices that they are getting stronger. "Sound like you are taking your training seriously rangers". Fortesilenco said to them as he is using his sword against them.

Corey is fighting one on one against Fortesilenco. "We are, and you are not welcome here". Corey said as he gives a round house kick at Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco stumbles back some as he looks at Corey. He sends a black energy beam at Corey. The red ranger is lifted into their air. "You rangers are not strong enough to defeat me". Fortesilenco said as he throws Corey towards the ground.

Corey lands pretty hard on the ground as he demorphs. The teens gather around Corey. "Corey are you alright"? Diana asks Corey. Corey struggles to get up. "I am alright". Corey said as he collapses again.

Matt looks at Corey. "No you are not man. You look worse than I did". Matt said to Corey.

Just as Fortesilenco sends the same black beam at the rangers again, a mysterious light shines in the area. "What trickery is this with this light"? Fortesilenco asks them.

The teens are noticing the bright light effecting Fortesilenco and the Mutezoids. "What is going on"? Julianne asks them. "I am not sure". Matt said to them. "This light really came at a good time". Wally said to them. "I agree", Bobby said to them.

"Yeah it is really effect them in a big way". Diana said to them. "But why though"? Vivian asks them. "There must be a reason right"? Laura asks them.

Fortesilenco looks at them. "I will be back rangers. Plus a human in this town is out to get you, red ranger". Fortesilenco said to Corey.

Corey has a scared froze look on his face. Julianne is getting mad at Fortesilenco. "Why should we take your word for it"? Julianne asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at the blue ranger. "One of my cohorts has been looking for the one with the unknown color and has found out about this scheme of this human's. This human has not been with us if that is what you want to know, later rangers". Fortesilenco said to them as he disappears.

The rangers look at each other as they now know that someone is targeting Corey. Wally and Bobby are supporting Corey as they head back to DT Wave.

In the basement of DT Wave, Corey is in the med bay as Julianne explains to Kira what happened during the battle. "What is going on exactly"? Matt asks them.

Jason looks at them. "I am Jason Lee Scott. I was once the original red ranger, but in my most recent color is orange. The light shield you guys just saw is the Light Shield of Protection and Valor. My future son in law has gotten a vision, and my daughter and I sent the shield. It's purpose is keep evil forces and monsters out". Jason said to them.

Wally looks at them. "So do you guys think what Fortesilenco said is true that a human is out to get Corey"? Wally asks them.

Bobby shrugs to them. "I do not know bro", Bobby said to them.

Diana looks at them. "It maybe something to get our guard down". Diana said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement. "It has happen before even in my dad's team". Vivian said to them.

Laura nods as well. "Yeah, but still we need to keep an eye on Corey. We may have to talk to Coach McKnight about this". Laura said to them.

Julianne nods to them. "I agree. I wish Corey would tell us what is going on with him". Julianne said to them.

Wally looks at Julianne. "Julianne, I need to talk to you alone". Wally said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Wally as the others go check on Corey. "Alright", Julianne said to Wally.

Wally looks at Julianne. "I am flattered that you do have a crush on me. It just I never expected for a girl at Reefside High to have a crush on me. I want us to be friends for now. Don't get too mad at me, you are a cool girl in my book". Wally said to Julianne.

Julianne nods as she understands. "Alright, I did want to tell you how I feel about you, but you saw what happened in class". Julianne said to Wally. Wally nods to Julianne as the air is cleared about it.

At the lair of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutron is on a war path. "What do you mean that a light shield is protecting over Reefside"? Dr. Mutron asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to Dr. Mutron. "After I left that shield was in place. I tried to get back towards that human city, but I couldn't get through. It must be really strong power to create that shield". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods as things are not going his way. "Very well, in the meantime, I will come up with a new plan". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco. Fortesilenco nods to him. "Yes, Master of Silence", Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron as they are coming up with a new plan.

Meanwhile at Levi's house, Christopher and Sharon are getting ready for the courthouse wedding. "Tomorrow we get married, and on Friday we go get Corey McKnight". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher nods in agreement. "Everything will go according to plan. Then Levi will soon learn that Corey is his half brother". Christopher said to Sharon as they both laugh evilly. What they did not know is that Levi overheard them. 'Corey is my half brother. What I do not understand is why my dad has lied to me even further? I have to warn him or tell someone, but who'? Levi thought to himself. He went to his room. He grabs a piece of paper as he writes a note for Coach McKnight. 'I hope someone warns Corey about this'. Levi thought to himself as things will get complicated.

End Chapter

The mystery is getting to the climax and everything is going to fall into place.

Plus I am dealing with a cold right now. Updates will have to wait until this thing passes.

Next Chapter: The Scheme Revealed Part 1: The Sudden Ambush


	23. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 23: The Scheme Revealed Part 1: The Sudden Ambush

In the secret basement at Levi's house, Christopher and Sharon are going over the plan. "Everything is coming together swimmingly". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher nods in agreement as he finishes working on a black box. "Agreed, plus everyone will be searching all over to find Corey when he will be here underneath everyone's noses". Christopher said to Sharon as he puts the box down on a work table.

Sharon looks at the box as she nods to her soon to be new husband. "Right plus what does this box do exactly"? Sharon asks Christopher.

Christopher look at Sharon. "They will try to track his cellphone and anything with GPS. Once they are in this box, the GPS on them will get interfered and blocked". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon nods in agreement. "Right, we would not want people to track us down so easily". Sharon said as she sees a cell ready for their arrival.

Christopher nods in agreement. "Exactly", Christopher said to Sharon as the two kiss. "Our plan will go off with out any problems". Sharon said to Christopher.

In Levi's room, Levi is looking over the letter he has for Coach McKnight. A million thoughts and questions are roaming in his head. 'Corey is my younger half brother. I do not understand why my dad has lied to me about things. My only hope is that Coach McKnight and the others believe me'. Levi thought to himself as he goes to sleep.

That Thursday night at Corey's house, Corey is in his room as he is reflecting about the threats he gotten in his locker. 'Who can I turn to about them? How can I explain to the others about it? No, I have to protect them about it. I can not involve them because this person wants me. Plus the others are really noticing that something is up with me. I just have to show them my brave face. I do not have another choice'. Corey thought to himself as he went to sleep.

Dream Sequence

Corey is in the same weird space from the previous dreams. He looks around as the same mysterious voice is calling out to him. "Cornelius, trouble and danger are coming for you". The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey looks around to find the owner of the mysterious voice. "Who are you? I want to see your face". Corey said to the mysterious voice.

The scene changes to a pitch black area. Corey is getting scared and nervous. "The main mastermind with a twisted mind, heart, and soul, he was not chosen to defend the earth by the great Zordon. In the main mastermind's mind, he was constantly passed over as the power was given to others. He targets you because you are not a deserving one in his eyes". The mysterious voice said to Corey.

Corey looks around in the dark place. "Not a deserving one in his eyes, I do not understand. The power of rock music chose me not the other way around". Corey said to the mysterious voice.

The scene is still pitch black. "Beware of the main mastermind Cornelius, you have to face your fears and let others know and help on what is going on". The mysterious voice said to Corey

End Dream

Corey wakes up with a cold sweat on his forehead. 'Who is the main mastermind that the mysterious voice told me about? Plus why do I get the feeling I have seen him before'? Corey thought to himself as he looks at the clock. '3:13 am, I might as well try to get some more sleep'. Corey thought to himself as he lays back down in his bed with his head on his favorite pillow.

That Friday morning, Corey is at his locker. He sighs as he hopes that he does not get a creepy and threatening message in his locker. However his private hopes are dashed when he spots a new one. 'Not again, I do not know how more I can take with these notes'. Corey thought to himself.

'YOU ARE MINE. BEWARE''

Corey is getting really scared as he is holding it in his hands. The others walk towards him. "Morning Corey", Julianne said to Corey.

Corey looks at them as he tries to have his normal look on his face. "Hey", Corey said to them. However he is really scared about it.

Bobby notices the scared look on his face. "Corey what is wrong"? Bobby asks Corey.

Corey drops the note down to the floor. Wally picks it up as he also reads it. "Who send this to you"? Wally asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. The next words out from his mouth surprises the teens. "I-I do-not-kn-know. I-got- to- g-go". Corey said to them as he is stuttering and left in a hurry.

The teens are stunned as Corey walk away leaving his locker wide open. "Something is not right". Diana said to them. Vivian nods in agreement. "It is very obvious Diana, but I have never seen Corey stutter like that before". Vivian said to them.

Laura spots the other threatening notes in his locker. "Guys, take a look at these". Laura said to them.

The teens look at the other notes that Corey has gotten. "I do not like this. If someone is threatening and targeting Corey, we have to tell someone". Julianne said to them.

Wally nods in agreement. "Yeah but who has been threatening him? It could be Cassandra Cornell". Wally said to them.

Bobby shakes his head to his brother. "I doubt it. Cassandra is vindictive yes, but I don't think she is that crazy or insane to pull something like this". Bobby said to them.

Matt nods in agreement. "Yeah all of them really gives me the creeps". Matt said to them.

Diana looks at them. "We need to tell Coach McKnight, Ms. Ford, and Dr. Oliver about this. If anyone can get through to Corey about this, it has to be Coach McKnight". Diana said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement. "I agree with Diana. Plus we have to talk to Corey about it". Vivian said to them.

Laura also nods in agreement. "I know but Corey looks really scared". Laura said to them.

Julianne nods in agreement. "Yeah but what choice do we have". Julianne said to them. The teens nod as they close Corey's locker nod head to class.

In Doctor Oliver's class, Julianne, Vivian, and Matt went up to him after class. "Dr. Oliver, we got a problem". Julianne said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as he notice the concerning looks on their faces. "What's wrong"? Dr. Oliver asks them.

Vivian shows Dr. Oliver the threatening notes that has been in Corey's locker. "Someone is threatening Corey. We tried to talk to Corey about them, but things did not turn out so smoothly". Vivian said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver reads the notes. His stomach cringes by the creepiness of the notes. "Have you talked to Coach McKnight or Ms. Ford about this"? Dr. Oliver asks them.

Matt shakes his head. "We plan to tell them very soon, Dr. Oliver". Matt said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as he hand it back to them. "Corey is in a lot danger right now. Who ever is behind this may strike very soon". Dr. Oliver said to them. The three teens nod to the teacher as they head to their next class.

In gym class, the teens are together as they minus Corey went up to Coach McKnight. "Coach McKnight, we need to talk in private". Bobby said to him.

Coach McKnight sees the serious and concerning looks on the rangers faces. "Of course", Coach McKnight said to them as they went into an empty classroom.

Coach McKnight looks at them. "What is wrong"? Coach McKnight asks them. "Corey has been getting these notes in his locker". Julianne said to Coach McKnight as she shows them to him.

Coach McKnight reads them as his face drops. "Did you guys get any notes like this"? Coach McKnight asks them.

The teens shake their head with a truthful response. Coach McKnight looks at them. "I will talk to Kira about this, and I will speak to Corey alone. Plus I am glad that you came to me about this. Did you went to Dr. Oliver as well"? Coach McKnight asks them.

Matt nods to Coach McKnight. "Yes we did, and we also showed them to Dr. Oliver as well". Matt said to them.

Coach McKnight nods to them. "I will hold on to these. You guys head back into the gym". Coach McKnight said to them.

The teens nod as they went back into the gym. "Do you guys think Corey will be mad at us for telling his dad about this"? Diana asks them.

Wally looks at Diana. "He didn't tell us about getting the bad notes, Diana". Wally said to Diana.

Bobby looks at Wally. "Yeah but he looked really scared like someone is really getting to him. He probably wanted to protect us from knowing about them". Bobby said to Wally.

Vivian nods as Coach McKnight went to Corey to talk in private. "It would explain why Corey has been acting kind of weird". Vivian said to them.

Laura nods in agreement. "I have to agree. Plus it could be anyone that is behind this". Laura said to them.

Julianne looks at them. "Yeah but who exactly"? Julianne asks them as the teens are really stumped by it.

In the classroom, Coach McKnight looks at Corey. "Corey, what is going on with you"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at his dad. "Nothing dad", Corey said to Coach McKnight.

Conner shakes his head to Corey. "That is not true Corey. Your friends showed me these notes. How long have you been getting them"? Coach McKnight asks Corey.

Corey feels really small as he looks at the notes in his dad's hands. "I do not want to talk about them dad". Corey said to Conner as he is really scared.

Conner notice this as he looks at his son. "I want to help you, Corey. Just tell me who is sending you these"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey has tears in his eyes. "I don't know dad, ok. I am trying to protect the others about this. Just leave me alone", Corey said to Conner as he leaves the classroom. Conner sighs as he wonders what he did wrong.

In the gym, the teens spot Corey running out from the classroom. Julianne looks at Corey. "Corey wait, Julianne said to Corey.

Corey looks at them as he is mad and upset. "Just leave me alone guys", Corey said to them as he runs out the gym.

Julianne sighs as Wally looks at them. "That went well", Wally said to them.

Matt nods to them. "You think it would go that smoothly". Matt said to Wally.

Wally shakes his head. "No, it is just we want to help him". Wally said to Matt.

Bobby looks at them. "Easy guys, it is not that simple about it". Bobby said to them.

Diana nods in agreement. "Yeah but who is behind this"? Diana asks them.

Vivian shrugs to them. "I do not know plus if something happens, we will need help finding him". Vivian said to them.

Laura also nods in agreement. "I have to agree. Plus we have to get to Corey and keep him safe". Laura said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they plan to look for Corey.

After school, the teens minus Corey are at the front of the school. "Well Corey must have taken off after music class". Matt said to them. "Yeah he is avoiding us since gym class". Wally said to them.

Julianne looks at them. "We have to find him, now. Let's split up to cover more ground". Julianne said to them. The teens nod as they went to find Corey.

In the music classroom, Conner and Dr. Oliver are in the classroom as Kira looks at them. "Conner what is going on"? Kira asks Conner.

Conner shows the threatening notes to Kira. "Corey has been getting these in his locker. I asked the others if they gotten them as well. It seems that someone is targeting my son". Conner said to Kira.

Kira looks at the notes as she reads them. "This is defiantly belongs in the creepy category, but who sent them"? Kira asks Conner.

Conner shakes his head to Kira. "I do not know Kira. Corey won't talk to me about them. I should have tried harder to get through to him". Conner said to them.

Dr. Oliver looks at Conner. "It is not your fault Conner". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

Conner looks at the time as he nods to Dr. Oliver. "Yeah I guess. I have to get to a coach's meeting in a few minutes". Conner said to them as he leaves the classroom.

Kira looks at Dr. Oliver. "Dr. O, I am getting worried about Corey and Conner". Kira said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods in agreement to Kira. "Me too, I hope that the teens will find Corey before who ever is behind the notes does". Dr. Oliver said to Kira.

At the park, Corey sits on a bench as he is alone. Diana and Bobby spots him. Guys he is at the park". Diana said on her morphor. It is not long that the others respond back.

Diana and Bobby went to Corey. "Corey, there you are". Diana said to Corey. "We have been looking all over for you". Bobby said to Corey.

Corey looks at Diana and Bobby. Plus the others also arrive as well. "You really worried us today. Julianne said to Corey. "Yeah we want to help". Matt said to him. "Please tell us what is going on"? Matt asks Corey. "You always help us, and now we want to help you". Wally said to Corey. "Yeah how can we help when you don't tell us about it"? Vivian asks Corey. "Yeah please talk to us". Laura said to Corey.

Corey looks at them as tears are building in his eyes. "Guys, I", Corey said to them. "Actually he is coming with us", a woman's voice said to them.

The teens are stunned as they see Sharon and Christopher Askew showing up at the park. They look like they are ready to attack as teens are really confused and perplexed by their sudden arrival.

End Chapter

I still feel kind of under the weather, but I am getting there. Anyways the next chapter will be an intense chapter.

Next Chapter: The Scheme Revealed Part 2: The Abduction


	24. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 24: The Scheme Revealed Part 2: The Abduction

The teens are face to face with Sharon and Christopher Askew at the park. Corey is really scared and freaked as he looks at them. "W-hat are y-you d-doing he-here, m-mother"? Corey said to them as he is stuttering to them.

Sharon looks at Cory. "It is simple honey. You are coming with my husband and me". Sharon said to Corey.

The teens are stunned by this as Corey is shocked by the news. "Husband, you are married". Julianne said to Sharon.

Sharon nods to them as she shows them the new wedding ring. "Got married at the court house yesterday. I should have told Conner the news, but I should wait until your birthday next year". Sharon said to them.

Matt glares at them. "Gee I wonder how long this sham of a marriage will last this time". Matt said to Sharon.

Sharon glares at Matt. "Hand Corey over to us, we will become a new family with his half brother". Sharon said to them.

Wally glares at them. "Last time we checked, Coach McKnight is not very keen on you seeing Corey. Plus we do not know who the half brother is". Wally said to them.

Christopher looks at them. "It is so obvious that it is right underneath your noses. I told him to get close to you and use you guys to get what we want. But he wants to make friends the right way. He is my son by the way, but he does not know what we are doing right now. I would hand Corey over to my wife and I right now because I have special plans for him". Christopher said to them.

Bobby frowns as they learn Christopher's true intentions. "You are insane if you think we will hand our friend over to you". Bobby said to Christopher.

Diana looks at them as she quietly grabs her phone and presses the NRES button on her morphor. "That's right, if you want Corey, you have to go through us". Diana said to them.

Christopher shakes his head. "You bratty teenagers with attitude remind me of certain teenagers that has stolen my dream". Christopher said as he grabs a device out. Sharon also grabs the same device out.

Vivian nods to them as they prepare to make a run for it. "Guys run", Vivian said to them. The teens make a run for it as the married couple are chasing them.

At DT Wave, Kira is opening a package she unexpected got today. In the package is another music saber, a bronze music charm, and a bronze electronic synthesizer. She notices the silent alarm going off.

Kira rushes over to the monitors and spots where the signal is coming from. She contacts Julianne. "Julianne what's going on"? Kira asks Julianne.

"We are being chased by Coach McKnight's crazy ex-wife and her new husband. They are after Corey". Julianne said to Kira.

Kira is stunned by the news. "This is not good. I am calling the police now". Kira said as she makes the call. "Thanks mom, I am not sure how long we can keep this up". Julianne said to Kira.

Kira nods as the communication ends. She makes a call to the police and then to Dr. Oliver, Ethan, Conner, Dr. Taylor, Zane, Jason, Zack, and Stella. "Get to DT Wave in Reefside Now. This is an non ranger emergency". Kira said to them. "My team is here in Reefside Kira". Dr. Taylor said to Kira. Kira nods as she will have to wait a while for the others to arrive. "On our way", Adam said to Kira. "You got it", Jason said to Kira. "Alright", Zack said to Kira. "Sunlight really to roll", Stella said Kira. "I am on my way". Zane said to Kira.

Back at the park, the teens are continuing to run. "This should have gone easier, but you have to make it hard". Christopher said to them as he fires the device at them. A web like rope is fired from the device. Laura gets hit from behind as she lands on the ground.

Matt looks behind and sees Laura on the ground. "Laura", Matt said to Laura. "Run Matt now", Laura said to Matt.

Matt nods to Laura as he catches up to the others. "What happened to Laura"? Vivian asks Matt. "She got caught by their device". Matt said to Vivian.

Vivian frowns as they are still running. "This is crazy". Vivian said to them.

The device is fired again, but this time it hits Vivian. Bobby looks at Vivian. "Vivian", Bobby said as he runs back for her.

Vivian looks at Bobby. "Bobby you should go with the others. I can't move". Vivian said to Bobby.

Bobby shakes his head. "Leave you here, no way", Bobby said to Vivian. Christopher and Sharon looks at them. "Young love how sweet", Sharon said to them. Christopher looks at Vivian. "Tell that so called ex-employer of mine, your father, that my vengeance and my long lost dream will be mine". Christopher said to Vivian.

Vivian has a clueless look on her face. Christopher fires the device at Bobby as he went down and bound as well. "Bobby no", Vivian said to Bobby. Bobby looks at Vivian as he is struggling in the bounds. "I can't move either HipHop V". Bobby said to Vivian.

Back with the other teens, they realize that Bobby, Vivian, and Laura are caught. "We can't continue to run like this". Wally said to them. "I know but we can't hand over Corey to them either". Julianne said to them.

Matt looks at them. "I am going to stall them for some time while you guys continue to run". Matt said to them. "Are you out of your mind"? Julianne said to Matt.

Matt looks at Julianne. "We don't have much choice Julianne. Maybe it will attract attention for someone to help us". Matt said to them.

Wally looks at Matt. "I will stay with you. I am not letting you stalling them alone". Wally said to Matt. "Neither am I", Julianne said to them as she stand with them.

Diana and Corey are stunned by it as they continue to run.

Wally, Matt, and Julianne are in fighting stance. "You three think you can stop us". Christopher said to them. "I know when I see a bloody creep is trying to get our friend". Julianne said to Christopher.

Sharon glares at them. "You are awfully rude young lady. I should teach you some manners that I have drilled into Corey's head". Sharon said to Julianne.

As they fire the rope bound at them, the three teens dodges them. "It is a wonder why Corey does not like you". Matt said to them as he kicks the device out of Sharon's hands. The device falls to the ground as it is getting broken.

Christopher looks at Matt. "You should know that I was the reason why your moms found you so easily. I supplied them with the picture of you". Christopher said to Matt as he fires his device at Matt.

Matt gets hit by rope bound as he got caught off guard by the new information. Wally and Julianne run towards Matt as they get caught as well.

At the park, Dr. Taylor, Quincy, Sam, and Luke sees a teen being bounded. "Hey look I think that is Laura". Quincy said to them.

They run to Laura. "What happened"? Dr. Taylor asks Laura. "They are after Corey, and they went that way. You got to hurry". Laura said to them.

They nod to Laura as Luke felt the flinch. "We don't have much time". Luke said to them. They continue to run.

Back within the park, Corey and Diana are taking a breather. "This is my fault Diana. If I have told you guys about the threatening notes sooner, maybe I would be protected right now. Plus the truth is, I was showing the brave face to you guys because I wanted to protect the others about it. I had to deal with it on my own". Corey said to Diana.

Diana shakes her head. "Corey you should have told us. Heck, you could have told Jared as well. We were worried about you". Diana said to Corey.

Christopher and Sharon appears to them. Corey is standing in front of Diana. "Well, well, well, it is just down to the two of you". Christopher said to them. "You do not have a choice Corey. You will come with us". Sharon said to Corey.

Corey glares at Christopher. "My friends and my family will find you. You will not get away with it". Corey said to them.

Christopher looks at Corey. "It is very typical on what you chosen people say". Christopher said as he punches Corey in the face and stomach.

Diana is stunned by this. "Corey", Diana said to Corey. Corey is down to his knees as Christopher fires the device at Diana.

Corey watches Diana go down with the bounds around her. As he tries to run towards her Christopher grabs Corey from behind. He also leaves behind a year book from 1994-1995 school year at Angel Grove High.

Diana looks at them as Christopher has Corey in his grip as Sharon is holding his legs. "Let me go, help", Corey said to Diana.

Christopher and Sharon carries Corey to the white van. Sam sees the license plate as she takes pictures of it with it with her phone. Quincy is getting the rock and roll communication as she went down to her knees.

It is not long that the rest of the Spirit Warrior Rangers arrive at the scene. Diana looks at them. "You are too late. They got him". Diana said to them as she is crying. They are stunned that something like this has happened.

Back at Reefside High, Coach McKnight is still at the coach's meeting. All the sudden, he feels a really strong migraine headache. The other coaches are freaking out about this. "Conner what is wrong"? A coach asks Conner. "Just turn off the lights please". Conner said to them. The coaches look at each other as they got him to the nurse's office.

In another part of the school, Levi is now starting something really weird in his head. He is down to his knees as well. Dr. Oliver spots him. "Levi are you alright"? Dr. Oliver asks Levi.

Levi shakes his head. "No, my head really hurts. I have a message to give to Coach McKnight". Levi said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Levi. "What kind of message"? Dr. Oliver asks Levi ask he is skeptical of it. "Corey is my half brother, and he is in danger". Levi said as he passed out.

Dr. Oliver is stunned by it as he gets him to the nurse's office. He sees the letter for Coach McKnight as it is in Levi's handwriting.

In Clover Hills, Jared is with his friends at the Batcave. All the sudden, Jared is feeling the intense headache. The others including Artie gathers around him. "Ok I am flying blind what is going on"? Artie asks them.

Jared looks at them. "Something terrible has happened to Corey". Jared said to them. The teens are shocked by this. "What", the teens said to Jared.

Jared looks at them. As Adam just got off the phone with Dr. Taylor, he frowns as he has awful news for them. "I just off the phone with Dr. Taylor. His rangers were too late to stop the two kidnappers behind it. From what I am told, Sam the silver ranger gotten pictures of the license plate of the van that they got away in". Adam said to them.

The teens are in somber mood as they learn about it. "We have to help". Jared said to them. "I am in, and who ever is behind this will not get away with it". Omar said to them. "I agree, and I really like the kid ranger". Hunter said to them. "Yeah plus we will finally get to meet the other rangers around". Jenny said to them. "Yeah they are not alone". KZ said to them.

The teens look at Artie and expects him to say something. "I am in as well. I might as well say when it effects one, it effects all of us". Artie said to them.

Adam nods to them. "Alright, I am coming with you guys as well. Plus I get the feeling that you guys will also meet veteran rangers as well". Adam said to them.

Tia looks at them. "I will stay here if they send monsters to attack". Tia said to them. They nod as they head towards Reefside.

Back at the house, the van pulls into the open garage. They shut the automatic door as they turn the van off. In the back, Corey has duck tape on his mouth, wrist, and ankles done by Sharon. As they grab Corey out of the van, Christopher and Sharon bring Corey into the house.

Christopher turns the knight statue as the wall opens to reveal the hidden stair cases. Corey is stunned that something like this is in a house. Christopher types in a code as the door to the secret basement opens.

Sharon hands him Corey's morphor and cell phone to Christopher as he puts them in the black box. "We can't have your friends tracking you down so easily". Christopher said to Corey.

Corey frowns as he tries to struggle in his mom's grip. As they went to a cell in the basement, Christopher removes the duck tape from Corey's mouth. The sting from the rip of the tape makes Corey wince. "What do you want from me"? Corey asks Christopher.

Christopher looks at Corey. "It is simple really. I want you to step down as the red ranger and have a more deserving person to become the next red ranger. My son, your half brother Levi", Christopher said to Corey.

Corey is stunned by this as he looks at him. "You mean you are the one that sent the notes to me". Corey said to Christopher.

Christopher nods to Corey. "You have finally figured it out. Plus you will be here for awhile. You will get use to the idea. Your morphor and cell phone is in this black box. It can jam GPS and communication with your so called friends and family can not track you down".Christopher said to Corey as they bring him into a cell.

Christopher puts Corey in special device. "You do not have a choice in this sweetheart". Sharon said to Corey.

Corey looks at his mom. "How could you be a part of this, mom? Constantly cheating on dad and hiding the fact I have a older half brother are not low enough for you. You Corey said to Sharon.

Sharon looks at Corey. "The truth is is that the doctor told me and Conner that you were suppose to be a girl, but when you came into the world, we got the ultimate shock that you were a boy. Conner of course was thrilled to the roof. I wanted to have a baby girl to rise her just like me. I tried to switch you with another baby. When that did not work, I had to become a mother to a baby boy, you. When Conner told me the name, I didn't like it because it was very uncommon. Although your middle name Michael would have been suffice enough for me. When Conner was taking care of you, I sneak out and having the affairs. Time and time again, pregnancy tests were negative. When I found out that I couldn't get pregnant anymore, you were 11 years old. That is when I started to reveal about the numerous affairs". Sharon said to Corey.

Corey looks at Sharon as he could not bare to call her mom anymore. "You are not my mom anymore". Corey said to Sharon.

Sharon shrugs to Corey like she know that was coming from him. "You can say that sweetheart, but we will catch up. Although you will not be talking or moving for that matter. Sharon said to Corey.

Corey looks at his mom as he his hands, wrists, feet, and ankles are locked in place in the device. Christopher sprays a knock out gas in front of Corey. As Corey coughs, he breaths in the knock out gas. He is getting woozy and dizzy. An oxygen mask is placed over Corey's nose and mouth as he is getting air to him. Corey's world is going black as he is knocked out cold.

In Corey's mind, Corey is lands into a black tarry pit. He tries to get out of the pit, but the black goop is really sticky as it is keeping him in place. All the sudden, the pit begins to shake a tremble as it becomes a black mountain made as the goop covers Corey's body.

As it is hardening, the goop transform into a icy like state with an out cold Corey. The landscape of his mind is dark, desolate, and creepy as the ones behind the terrible crime has trapped him in more ways than one.

End Mind scape

Christopher and Sharon leave the secret basement as they went back up to the living room. Christopher gets a phone call from school saying that Levi is in the nurse's office with a splitting headache. "Of course I will get him right away", Christopher said as he gets into his black car from the second garage.

As he picked up Levi from school, Levi has sunglasses on his face as his headache is bothering him. "What took you so long dad"? Levi asks Christopher.

Christopher looks at Levi. "I let the time get away from me, son". Christopher said as he lied to him yet again.

As they drive by through the park, police and the Silver Guardians are investigating the kidnapping of a teenage boy. "What is going on at the park"? Levi asks Christopher. "I am not sure son. Your mother is waiting for us". Christopher said to Levi as they drove home as sneaked away like they know nothing.

End Chapter

yeah this is the most intense chapter of this story. Plus it will get more intense from here as well until the conclusion of this arc. I will not say much but there will be a few shocking twists in this, but let's just say that the rangers will go where no teams of rangers has gone before.

Next Chapter: The Gathering of the Three Teams and the Red Veterans


	25. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: The Gathering of the Three Teams and the Red Veterans

At DT Wave, everyone has a somber mood and looks on their faces. The music force teens got free from the bounds as they rather stay at their headquarters than at their own homes. Conner is really distraught as he learned the news at school.

Flashback

Conner is dealing with the migraine headache as the police detectives arrives in the nurse's office. "I am sorry to inform you that your son Corey is abducted from the park". The first police officer said to Conner.

Conner is stunned as tears are coming from his eyes. "No, where is he? Who done this to him"? Conner asks them as he is really devastated and distraught.

The second police officer looks at Conner ."Where were you when his happened? We have to eliminate people that your son knows. It is a part of the process". The second police said to Conner.

Conner looks at them. "I was in a meeting with the other coaches. All the sudden, I have this really bad migraine headache. I would never harm my son". Conner said to them.

The police officers look at each other as they get the feeling that Conner is telling the truth as the other coaches told them their side of the story. Dr. Oliver is also with Conner.

The first police officer looks at them. "Is there anyone you can think of that would harm your son"? The first police officer asks Conner.

Conner is still distraught and devastated by the news. Dr. Oliver looks at them. "Now is not the best time to question him". Dr. Oliver said to them. The police officers see the true genuine feelings in Coach McKnight as they left the school.

Dr. Oliver drives Conner to DT Wave as he brought him to Kira. Ethan is already there as he is distraught by the news.

End flashback

Conner looks at them. "How could have this happened"? Conner asks them. "I do not know, bro. This is something we never had to deal with when we were rangers". Ethan said to Conner.

Conner looks at Ethan. "Being kidnapped by Mesogog is one thing, but this is on a whole new level". Conner said to Ethan.

The teens are moody as they are not in talking mood. Diana is most upset since she was the one that saw Corey getting grabbed from behind. Matt is still perplexed by what Christopher told him about his moms. Vivian is still perplexed like Matt is on what Christopher told her about her dad.

The spirit warrior rangers are solemn as they stand behind them. They want to say something, but it is not the time to cheer them up.

Outside of DT Wave, the Jurassic Squad Teens and Adam arrive at the building. "A music shop", Artie said to them. "It is fitting since they get their powers from music". Hunter said to them. Adam looks at them. "Guys, I have to warn you now that Corey's dad, Conner, is really distraught and devastated. Do not say anything about Corey, and do not do anything to cheer them up for the time being". Adam said to them.

The teens nod as it dampers on Omar. They went inside of the shop as Adam knocks on the door in the back.

Kira opens the door to see Adam and his team. "Hey guys, come on down here", Kira said to them. The teens notice that a headquarters in the basement of the music shop.

Jared sees how distraught the Music Force and Spirit Warrior teens are distraught just like Conner. "They were not kidding on being this distraught". Jared said to Hunter. Hunter nods in agreement as they went over to the teens.

Adam went towards Dr. Oliver and Conner as Dr. Taylor, Quincy James, and Maeve are with them as well. "We got here as quick as we could". Adam said to them. Conner looks at Adam as just he nods to him.

Dr. Oliver sighs to him. "Conner is really taking this really hard". Dr. Oliver said to Adam. "Who wouldn't be in a time like this"? Adam asks them.

It is not long that Jason, Zane, Zack, and Stella also arrives as well. Jason could not help but to feel bad for Conner as he has been there when Stella was kidnapped by Tir.

Kira looks at them. "Everyone gather around. I know this is not the best of circumstances to come together. However a terrible crime has taken place, and that the evil villains that has been attacking Reefside are not behind this senseless event. Before we get down to it. We should start with introductions". Kira said to them.

The adults nod in agreement as the teens glanced at each other.

Jason looks at them. "I am Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger. I was also a gold and orange ranger as well". Jason said to them.

Jared looks at Jason as he could not help but notice the leadership in the man.

Dr. Taylor looks at them. "My rangers know me as Dr. Taylor. However my name is Zack Taylor the original black ranger". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Dr. Oliver looks at them. "To my students, I am Dr. O. In the ranger world. I am Dr. Tommy Oliver. I was once the green, white, red and black rangers". Tommy said to them.

Adam looks at them. "My rangers know me as Adam. I was the second black ranger and I was also the green Zeo ranger". Adam said to them.

The teens are stunned as their mentors share some of the same colors as them in mostly the guys, Quincy, and Cora.

Zane looks at the teens. The 24 year old nods as it is his turn. "My name is Zane Daniels, and I was the Elemental Fusion Red Ranger". Zane said to them.

Zack looks at them. "I am Zack Calvin, and I was the Beast Warrior Red Ranger". Zack said to them.

Stella looks at them. "I am Stella Scott, and I was the Unity Force Red Ranger". Stella said to them.

The girls on the Jurassic Squad are in awe of a female red ranger. "Right on", KZ said to Stella.

Stella nods to them as it moves to the Spirit Warriors team turn.

"I am Quincy Stevenson, and I am the Spirit Warrior Red Ranger". Quincy said to them.

Ryan looks at them. "I am Ryan Jackson. Spirit Warrior Blue Ranger". Ryan said to them.

"My name is Callum Yadama, and I am the Spirit Warrior White Ranger". Callum said to them.

Luke looks at them. "Hey everyone, my name is Luke Ford, and I am the Spirit Warrior Green Ranger". Luke said to them.

Elliot nods in agreement. "Hey guys, my name is Elliot Decker, and I am the Spirit Warrior Yellow Ranger". Elliot said to them.

Abby looks at them. "I am Abby Yocum, and I am the Spirit Warrior Pink Ranger". Abby said to them.

Sam looks at them. "I am Sam Yocum, and I am the Spirit Warrior Silver Ranger. Abby is my sister". Sam said to them with her feminine voice.

Cora looks at them. "I am Cora Stevenson, and I am the gold ranger. Quincy is my half sister". Cora said to them.

Susan looks at them. "My name is Susan Donachelli, and I am the Spirit Warrior Purple Ranger". Susan said with her New York accent.

The Jurassic Squad teens went next. "I am Jared Scott the red ranger". Jared said to them. Jason has the I want to talk to the newbie alone look on his face.

Omar looks at them. "I am Omar Ellis the blue ranger". Omar said to them.

Jenny looks at them. "My name is Jenny Callahan, and I am the yellow ranger". Jenny said to them.

Hunter looks at them as his arms are crossed. "I am Hunter Jacobson, the green ranger. I really don't like how someone has taken the kid ranger". Hunter said to them with a serious look on his face. The adults and Conner nod to him as they completely understand.

KZ looks at them. "My name is KZ Walker, and I am the pink ranger". KZ said to them. Zack looks at her as he could not shake the feeling that he is reminded of a teammate of his.

Artie looks at them as it is his turn. "My name is Artie Scott, and I am the black ranger. I am brand new to the team". Artie said to them. The younger veterans look at him as they have the we need to talk look on their faces.

The music force teens are less than open about introducing themselves, but they did it anyways.

"My name is Julianne Wro, and I am the blue ranger, power of blues". Julianne said to them with her British accent.

Matt looks at them with his arms crossed. "My name is Matt Harper, and I am the green ranger, power of country". Matt said to them.

Wally also has his arms crossed. "I am Wally Johnson, black ranger, power of heavy metal". Wally said to them.

Artie is taken back by the music power that Wally has. He is kind of nervous about being in a room with active rangers and veteran rangers.

Bobby looks at them. "My name is Bobby Johnson, the white ranger, power of rap. By the way, Wally is my twin brother". Bobby said to them.

Callum is surprised just like Artie about the power of music he has.

Diana has tears in her eyes as she is still upset about Corey's kidnapping. "My name is Diana Rhodes, and I am the yellow ranger, power of jazz". Diana said to them. Laura is comforting her as she is standing next to her.

Vivian sighs as she feels really bad for Diana. "My name is Vivian James, and I am the pink ranger, power of HipHop". Vivian.

Abby sighs as she looks at Vivian. 'She is really cool, but I might as well deal the fact that her power is based of HipHop'. Abby thought to herself.

Laura looks at them. "My name is Laura Brewer, and I am the purple ranger, power of classical". Laura said to them.

Susan looks at Laura as she nods to her. 'Classical does suit her'. Susan thought to herself.

The more recent veterans look at the new rangers. "Is there any questions you guys want to ask us"? Stella asks them.

Matt raises his hand. "Did you guys ever have to deal with two moms"? Matt asks them.

Zane looks at Zack. "Zack I think this one is for you". Zane said to Zack.

The former Beast Warrior Red Ranger looks at Matt. When he realizes who Matt is, it really hits him in the face. "Oh man, you were the one that got attacked by your moms". Zack.

Matt nods to Zack. "Yeah what was it like to have two moms for you"? Matt asks Zack.

Zack looks at Matt. "Well it was not easy. I thought I was ashamed of them, but they are good people. They raised me and my younger sisters really well. I can not imagine what it was like for you though. I am glad that you are alright, and your moms are waiting for the trial". Zack said to Matt.

Matt nods as he is feeling better about it. "Thank you", Matt said to Zack. Zane could not help but grinning as he sees the maturity in Zack that was not there three years ago.

Artie looks at them. "I was the evil ranger before I turned good. My question is did you guys ever had to deal with an evil ranger that turned good and did they earn redemption? Plus was it easy for that person to earn it"? Artie asks them.

Zane looks at Stella. "I think this one is for you, Stella". Zane said to Stella. She looks at them. "My team did have to deal with an evil black ranger. However we broke the evil black crystal that was controlling a teammate of mine. She did earn trust by rebuilding it with us. She understand that trust has to be earned not given to you. Plus she even earned redemption. She saved us in the most dire of situations. I believe that when the evil forces choses someone to be an evil ranger, the person has some sort of pain within their hearts that the evil forces want to exploit. This pain could be anything from a painful childhood like being bullied or constantly being alone and no one really cares about the person". Stella said to them.

Zane nods in agreement. The current rangers nod by Stella's insight.

Zack looks at them. "I have to say KZ. You kind of remind me of a former teammate of mine. But you are more tame that she was. Plus your initials are unorthodox". Zack said to KZ.

As KZ nods to Zack, Hunter looks at them. "Yeah I have been trying to figure out what the Z stand for. It could be anything like Zedd or something". Hunter said to them.

Jason, Dr. Oliver, Adam, and Dr. Taylor glare at Hunter. "Do not joke about Zedd", the four original rangers said to Hunter.

Hunter gets smacked on the back on the head by KZ. "What did I say"? Hunter asks them.

Adam sighs as he looks at them. "Zedd was our evil villain back in my day with Dr. Oliver, Jason, and Dr. Taylor". Adam said to Hunter.

Hunter looks at them as he is feeling small right about now. "Ok", Hunter said to them.

Conner sighs as he is looking how the teens are interacting. Ethan looks at them. "Can we get back on how to find Corey though? Vivian is my daughter, and I was the former Dino Thunder Blue Ranger". Ethan said to them.

Conner nods to Ethan. "I agree. I am

Coach Conner McKnight, and I was the former Dino Thunder Red Ranger. Corey is my son". Conner said to them.

All the sudden, a knock is on the door. Kira went up and sees the Silver Guardians Eric and Wes arriving. "I am hoping that Conner is here". Wes said to Kira. "Yes, I got company here". Kira said to them.

The group looks at the company. "Talk about a huge ranger gathering", Eric said to them. Wes nods to Eric. "We want to inform you that we are taking over the case. Plus I got some news for you". Wes said to them.

They look at each other as they brave themselves. "We ran the license plate that Sam told us. Unfortunately, the number on the plate does not exist. It is most likely that they place a fake plate on the van to confuse us". Wes said to them.

Eric nods to them. "It will be helpful to all of us to answer our questions truthfully". Eric said to them.

Stella's eyes change color to bright orange as they are telling the truth.

Jared looks at Stella with a surprised look on his face. "Did your eye color just changed"? Jared asked Stella.

Stella nods to them. "Yes, my natural eye color is rainbow, and I can change my eye color freely. Plus my eyes does pick up on things. When my eyes turn orange, it is like a human lie detector". Stella said to them. The teens are surprised by Stella's unique ability.

Wes looks at them. "Is there anyone you can think of besides your ex wife that could behind this, Conner? Someone giving him problems at school or giving him a creepy vibe"? Wes asks Conner.

Conner looks at them. "There was one person that gave Corey the creeps. I do believe his name is Christopher Askew". Conner said to them.

Eric looks at Conner. "Do you remember what the man look like or when you first saw him before"? Eric asks Conner.

Conner looks at them. "He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The first time I saw him was at the hospital because his son Levi was also injured in the attack with Matt". Conner said to them.

Matt looks at them. "He told me that he was the reason why my moms found me so easily. He supplied them with the picture of me". Matt said to them.

Vivian also remembers what the man said to her. "He said thy quote Tell that so called ex-employer of mine, your father, that my vengeance and my long lost dream will be mine". Vivian said to them.

Ethan looks at them as he even remembers now. "Oh no",Ethan said to himself.

Dr. Oliver looks at Ethan as Conner looks at his former teammate. "Ethan", Conner said to Ethan. "Tell us what is wrong"? Dr. Oliver asks Ethan.

Ethan looks at them. "Christopher Askew was a former employee of mine at a science and technology firm that I took over. He is a brilliant man and created various devices. However when I first took over the company, he was not pleased about me being there for the oddest of reason. It is like he hated me from day one. I had the company doing team building exercises. I want to pass on from what Dr. O taught us about team work. However Christopher did not like them at all. After that his devices that he created were good but I did not like them to one reason after another. I beginning to chose other devices over his, and that is when his ranting tendencies was showing. However one night, I saw how psychotic this man was and gave me the reason to fire him. He said really hurtful and really offensive hate speech right in front of me. At first I thought it was pointed at military veterans, but now I know it is pointing to ranger veterans. I fired him on the spot". Ethan said to them. Conner nods as he understand what he did.

Then it also hits Adam, Jason, and Dr. Taylor. "Oh man, don't tell me that it was the same Chris from high school". Dr. Taylor said to them. Jason nods in agreement. "I think it is, man". Jason said to Dr. Taylor.

Adam nods to them. "He had that creepy vibe about him. Plus Christopher Askew went to Angel Grove High with us". Adam said to them.

Jason looks at Tommy. "Do you have an high school year book from Angel Grove High"? Jason asks Tommy.

Tommy nods as he went to a self. "Kim had me organize things so I will remember where things are". Tommy said to them as he grabs a 1994-1995 school year book.

They turn the page where it has the class pictures. "That is Christopher Askew". Tommy said to them.

Wes and Eric look at each other. "Did Corey get anything unusual in his locker that may help us on the motive"? Wes asks them.

Conner hands the threatening notes to them. Susan went up to them. "Can I look at them please"? Susan asks them. "Yeah she is really good at reading between the lines sort of speak". Elliot said to them. "What Elliot means she can decode the note like a profiler". Callum said to them.

Wes and Eric look at each other. "Go ahead", Wes said to Susan.

Susan reads the threatening notes to Corey. She is creeped out by them. 1) All of them are written by the same person. 2) This person feels that a dream of his was taken away by being over looked. 3) He believed that there is another who is more deserving in his eyes. 4) He is mad that Adam, Dr. Oliver, and Jason were chosen more times than others who were chosen once, and he was never chosen at all to become a Power Ranger". Susan said to them.

This takes everyone by surprise. "Are you telling all of us that this psycho is behind this because he was never chosen to become a ranger"? Zack asks Susan.

Susan nods to them. "Exactly", Susan said to them. The music force teens has a sudden realization. "He said by quote. You bratty teenagers with attitude remind me of certain teenagers that has stolen my dream". Diana said to them.

The new realization hits the older veterans like a ton of bricks. "Teenagers with attitude, that is what Zordon said when he first chose us". Jason said to them.

The teens look at each other as the clues are coming together. Wes and Eric has a lot of information on Christopher and Sharon Askew. "If you know anything else or remember anything else just call". Eric said to them as they leave the basement.

The teens see a music saber, music charm, and an electronic instrument on the table. "Hey mom, when did you get these in"? Julianne asks Kira.

Kira looks at them. "I got them today, and it was very unexpected. I was going to wait until you came in for training but you know what happened". Kira said to them.

The teens see the shiny bronze color on the music charm and the electronic instrument. "It is an unusual color". Jenny said to them. "Yeah", Diana said to them. "It looks like bronze". Sam said to them.

Then it hits Quincy. "This is what Sarahis was trying to tell me. An ally with a helpful heart in the color of bronze. I think you guys are getting a new ranger soon, the Bronze Music Force Ranger". Quincy said to them.

Stella nods in agreement as her eyes are bright orange. "She is telling the truth". Stella said to them.

The teens are stunned by this. "Kira looks at them as it is getting late. "Guys it is getting late. We will continue the search in the morning". Kira said to them. The teens try to protest, but the adults told them that they need to rest after the long day they had. The female rangers stayed at Kira's apartment. Half of the male rangers stayed at Dr. Oliver's and the other half stayed at Conner's house. Adam and Dr. Taylor said at Conner's because he could not stand being at his own home knowing that Corey is still missing.

Meanwhile at Levi's house, Levi is watching the news about the kidnaping in town. "The motives behind a kidnapping of a local teenager is unclear tonight. The family and friends of Corey McKnight are asking for information where he is and who are responsible for the crime. I am told that they will be having a pray vigil for him at Reefside High Baseball Field at 7:30 tomorrow night". The reporter said on tv.

Levi sighs he realizes that he should do something. Christopher and Sharon walks in the house. "Turn that off from the news Levi", Christopher said to Levi.

Levi looks at Christopher. "Why it's just the news". Levi said to his dad. Sharon looks at Levi. "I don't it on the news either, Levi". Sharon said to Levi.

Levi turns the tv off as he is getting suspicious of his parents. "I am going to my homework". Levi said to them as he went to his room.

Christopher turns to Sharon. "We did it Sharon. We have him as our prisoner. Tomorrow we will start convincing him to give his morphor and red ranger power to Levi. Once that happens, Levi will become the new red ranger of the Music Force Power Rangers". Christopher said to Sharon as they laugh evilly. What they did not know that Levi overheard it as he learns his dad's true intentions.

End chapter

Another Chapter done in this arc. Plus the next chapter will take another unexpected turn that one one will ever never expect in a ranger story.

Next Chapter: The Battle Within the Mind of the Ranger of Rock and Roll


	26. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 26: The Battle Within the Mind of the Ranger of Rock

That night, the teens are getting ready to go bed. At Kira's apartment, Diana is to upset about Corey's disappearance to sleep.

Jenny went to Diana. "You are worried about him. Aren't you"? Jenny said to Diana. Diana nods to Jenny. "Yeah, I am the one that saw them grabbing Corey and taking him from us. They got to the others one by one until it was just me and Corey. I should have tried to stop them, or I should have been the one protecting him". Diana said to Jenny.

Abby sighs as she went over to them. "They would have gotten him either way, Diana". Abby said to Diana.

Diana frowns as tears are falling down her face. Sam looks at Diana. "Plus there is no way we are going to let your leader down after what he did for us". Sam said to Diana.

Diana nods to Sam as Quincy and Cora nod in agreement. "Yeah if it was for Corey being there to help us rescuing Quincy, my team would be in serious trouble right now". Cora said to Diana.

Diana nods as she remembers when Corey suddenly disappeared for a rescue mission. "Cora is right plus we got others supporting us". Julianne said to Diana.

KZ nods in agreement. "Yeah plus with the amount of people being here, we have enough to create search parties". KZ said to Diana.

Susan nods in agreement. "On top of that, we all have skills that could come in handy in a non ranger mission". Susan said to them.

The girls nod in agreement. Stella nods in agreement. "Exactly, Diana, the worrying is not going to help anyone and especially not Corey. You are stronger that you know. Plus when Corey is back safe and sound, you guys will bring him back to his true self". Stella said to them.

The Music Force girls look at Stella. "Were you kidnapped by a crazy psychotic person as well"? Vivian asks Stella.

Stella looks at them. "Kidnapped yes, but I was taken by evil being on the forces of evil. You see girls, when I was kidnapped by Tir, I was experimented on and put into a Black Diamond Cell. After I was freed by my friends and my friend Terra, I wanted to push the others on my team away. They wanted to know what that being Tir done to me. I wanted to protect the others by showing the brave face. The truth of the matter was that I was really scared of Tir. My friends and my dad certainly did not give up on me. Plus the truth of the matter is that I was running away from my fear instead of facing it. When I finally admitted it to my friends and to the beast warrior rangers, I finally got the support that I needed. I also unlocked my special quality of courage in that battle that freed my dad, Terra, and Zane". Stella said to them.

Diana nods to Stella as the other music force girls are in awe of the story. "That must have been an intense battle". Jenny said to Stella.

Stella nods to Jenny. "It was. Rescue missions is a prickly subject that can not be done alone". We should get some sleep". Stella said to them. The girls nod as they went to sleep.

At Coach McKnight's house, Jared is looking in Corey's room. The room feels really empty with out him. Jason looks at Jared. "Newbie, we need to talk". Jason said to Jared.

Jared turns to the first red power ranger. "What about? Why did you just call me newbie"? Jared asks Jason.

Jason looks at Jared. "You are the new red ranger of the team. The others look up to your for guidance and leadership. I can't tell you the number of mistakes that red rangers tend to make being the leader". Jason said to Jared.

Jared looks at Jason with a surprising look on his face. "Really", Jared said to Jason.

Jason nods to Jared. "Indeed, you need to be smart in battle and not letting the villains get into your head pushing your buttons. Plus to become a great leader, you have to take charge of the situation and be respondsible for your actions on and off the ranger uniform". Jason said to Jared.

Jared nods as he reflects about villains and Drago getting to him and his behavior at school. "I understand now". Jared said to Jason.

Jason nods to Jared. "You should get some sleep. We got a long day tomorrow". Jason said to Jared.

Jared nods to Jason. "Ok", Jared said to Jason. Jared looks at a photo of Corey and Conner together. The two look very happy as his mom is not in the picture. "Corey, where are you? I do not know if you can feel it, but you are worrying everyone especially me". Jared said to himself.

That night in the secret basement, Corey is still hooked to the device that is holding him in place.

Dream sequence

Corey is laying down on his back as he can't move. "Cornelius wake up please wake up". The mysterious voice calling out to him.

The owner of the mysterious voice appears as a ghostly spirit of an elder. He has long white hair and pale green eyes with pale skin. He has special robes with musical notes on the sleeves and along his robe.

"This is not good", the ghostly spirit said to himself as he checks everything. "Cornelius you need to fight back. The human made machine has taken control of your mind. The people that has done this to you can not take your power away to give to someone else. It is your power alone and your destiny to defeat my enemy along with the other Music Force teens". The ghostly spirt said to Corey.

Corey is not responding to the ghostly spirit. The spirit nods as he realizes that the others has to fight the darkness inside of Corey's mind.

It is not long that the teens and the veterans are in a weird white space. "Ok this is weird". Jared said to them. They see that they have their morphors with them.

Stella looks around in the space. "The only time I have seen something like this is when my mom was trying to communicate with me". Stella said to them.

Quincy nods in agreement. "Yeah it is kind of like this when Sarahis is communicating with me". Quincy said to them.

Jared looks at them. "Yeah but who is summoning all of us"? Jared asks them.

"I did red ranger of the Jurassic", the ghostly spirit said to them. The teens and the veterans are surprised by the ghostly spirit.

Kira looks at the spirit. "Who are you anyways"? Kira asks the ghostly spirit.

The ghostly spirit looks at Kira. "Rangers, veterans, I am Soundmis the guardian of the ancient civilization of Musicola. I have been the communicating with the young Cornelius. Mentor of Music, it is honor to meet you. Father of the ranger of rock, I can feel the anguish from your missing son". Soundmis said to Kira and Conner.

Conner nods to Soundmis. Kira looks at Soundmis. "What is going on exactly"? Kira asks Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at them. "I summoned all of you here for an important reason. I have feared that a human made device has taken control of young Cornelius's mind. Your mission is to free him from the darkness that has scared and haunt him dearly in his mind". Soundmis said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as it is something they have never done before. "How are we suppose to do that"? Omar asks Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Omar. "This mission will not be easy. I believe that all of you are capable of it. I can guide you to young Cornelius's mind. All of you have your ranger powers. Each one of you must contribute something into this battle. It can be done individually or in a group". Soundmis said to them.

The group of active and veteran rangers look at each other as they are going in to this. "This will be something for the ranger books". Jared said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they are teleported into Corey's mind.

In Corey's mind scape

The teens and the ranger veterans arrive in Corey's head. It is very dark, desolate, and creepy place. The sky is very dark crimson red skies and black clouds. "This is Corey's mind". Quincy said to them. "No way, Corey's mind is more brighter and happier than this". Julianne said to Quincy.

Jared is reminded of the dream. "The people that are responsible for this must have changed it". Jared said to them.

Omar looks at them. "If this Corey's mind then, then where is Corey"? Omar asks them.

Hunter shakes his head as he is comforting Jenny. "I do not know man". Hunter said to them.

Artie spots the tall black mountain with darkness and fear. Up on the top is a icy like statue. "Guys does that look like something"? Artie said to them.

Everyone look up at the black mountain and the icy statue. "It does look like something". KZ said to them.

Wally and Bobby grab their zords. "Hey Bobby, have you ever thought on what your zord has for an ability"? Wally asks Bobby.

Bobby nods in agreement. "Yeah there is only one way to find out". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally looks at them. "You guys better stand back". Wally said to them.

The teens and the adults stand back as Wally and Bobby play their zords. In doing so, the sound wave is released from the zords. It bounces off the icy statue like it is radar.

"Awesome your zords sound waves produces sonar waves like it is radar". Matt said to them. The music forces teens look at their morphors as it is picking up a very faint reading from Corey's morphor. "It is very faint, but Corey's morphor is coming from a house in Reefside". Kira said to them.

Conner looks at them. "So we must be in Corey's mind then". Conner said to them.

Zack looks around in this spooky place. "Yeah but something about this is way too easy. If we have to travel all the way up there, there must be something blocking our way from getting us to him". Zack said to them.

They look at each other wonder what the former beast warrior meant. "I have to agree with Zack". Zane said to them.

All the sudden, Zack's words as true as Putties, Cogs, Tyrannodrones, Furi, Ragiers, Silmcos, Hunites, dinobots, and Mutezoids are forming in front of the rangers.

"No way", Jason said to them.

"I do not believe this", Dr. Taylor said to them.

"This brings things to a whole new level in a bad way". Dr. Oliver said to them.

"You got to be kidding me". Adam said to them.

"They really sneak to a whole new low". Conner said as he is angry. Kira and Ethan nod in agreement.

"Zara will be beyond angry to see this". Zane said to them.

"Terra would want to pounce like a tiger". Zack said to them. Artie is wondering who is Terra exactly.

Stella notices something very off about them. "Guys hold up, look at their faces. Their faces has the person behind the kidnapping". Stella said to them.

The Music force teens see the faces of the kidnappers on the various foot soldiers. "Stella is right guys". Julianne said to them.

Quincy and her team is ready to fight. "We have to fight guys". Quincy said to them.

Jared nods in agreement. "Quincy is right. We have to fight what ever it is to get to that statue and free Corey from this dark mind space". Jared said to them.

Adam is starting to see a new change in Jared as Hunter and Artie sees it as well. Jason nods to him as his words got through to him.

Conner looks at them. "Let's do this guys and girls red, gold, silver, and black rangers with me". Conner said to them.

Kira looks at them. "Yellow, pink and purples rangers with me", Kira said to them.

Ethan gets the idea. "Blue, green, and white rangers with me", Ethan said to them. The veterans and the active teens got into the groups of three.

The massive fight is getting started as they are in their respective groups. "Any ideas on these Putties"? Quincy asks them. "Hit their chest, Quincy and they will break apart". Jason said to Quincy.

This brings help to the teens.

"That really breaks them down". Cora said to them.

In Kira's group, Laura and Susan are together. Laura sees the various foot soldiers with Sharon's face. "Sharon is not a mom. She is a monster". Susan said to Laura.

Laura nods as she is really mad. "Agreed, and this momma bear on my team is not happy". Laura said to Susan.

Laura is the first one that got caught by Sharon's device. She punches and kicks at the various foot soldiers with Sharon's face. She grabs a Ragier's arm and starts swinging it around in a circle. She throws the Ragier with full force.

The Ragier hits the other foot soldiers as they went down in a domino effect.

The teens are very surprised by this. Jenny's jaw drop as she looks at the fury in Laura's eyes. "Awesome throw", Jenny said to Laura.

Elliot looks at them. "Remind me never to piss her off". Elliot said to them. All the male teen guys nod as they look at Laura as she is fighting back.

Wally grins about this. "My toughness must have rubbed on her". Wally said to them.

In Ethan's group, Hunter, Luke, and Matt are together. Hunter looks at Matt. "It is good to see back in the fight Matt". Hunter said to Matt.

Matt nods to Hunter. "Thanks Hunter, there is no way in the devil's name that I am going to sit on the sidelines on this. Not when Corey is in serious trouble". Matt said to them.

Luke nods in agreement. "I agree with you. Plus let's give them a mighty green country soldier triceratops round up". Luke said to them.

Hunter smirks at Luke. "I like the way you think Luke. Matt you start us off". Hunter said to Luke and Matt.

Matt grabs his green banjo out. As he is playing the country music, the music is confusing the various foot soldiers. The foot soldiers are just acting mindless idiots. "Now Luke and Hunter pound them". Matt said to them.

Hunter and Luke has a smirk on their faces. "It will be our pleasure". Hunter said to Matt. "Agreed", Luke said as they beat the foot soldiers down.

The adult veterans are surprised by the strategies came up by the rangers as Jason, Tommy, Dr. Taylor, and Adam are together kicking butt old school style. "That was unusual". Jason said to them. "I agree although I found Laura's smack down was like a momma bear being really upset that someone has harmed her cub". Adam said to them. Dr. Taylor nods in agreement. "Yeah plus the way that Matt, Hunter, and Luke are working together is like a green ranger dream team". Dr. Taylor said to them. Tommy nods to them. "Things surely have changed in our day". Tommy said to them as they nod in agreement.

Stella, Zane, and Zack are together as they are back to back against the foot soldiers. "Hey Zane, we should turn up on the sunlight and the heat, and bring the roar of the lion". Stella said to Zane and Zack.

Zane nods in agreement. "Go for it Stella", Zane said to Stella. "Yeah we should not let the teens get all the fun". Zack said to Stella.

"Light of the Sun", Stella said as she brings sunlight to the creepy place. The foot soliders are getting blinded by the sun light.

Zane forms some fire balls in his hands. "Have some fall balls kidnapping fiends, Zack let them have the lion's roar". Zane said to Zack.

Zack powers up his beast spirit as yells a lions roar at the foot soldiers.

As the various foot soldiers are defeated, the active and the veteran rangers are heading on towards the black mountain.

However they are blocked by two monsters that are very familiar to the

Music Force team. "No bloody way", Julianne said to them. "We defeated them", Matt said to them. "Yeah this is like a bad dream". Wally said to them. "Same here", Bobby said to them. "Why are they back now"? Diana asks them. "It must be a cruel trick right". Vivian said to them. "Talk about a haunting déjà vu". Laura said to them.

Artie looks at them. "I am really confused here". Artie said to them. Jared and the Spirit Warrior teens and Jurassic Squad teens are nod in the confusion.

Julianne looks at them. "The monster on the left is the first monster that we ever faced as rangers, and the troublesome monster on the right is the anti rock monster". Julianne said to them.

The rangers are face to face with the mutant microphone monster and the mutant dove monster with anti rock music abilities. Plus just like the foot soldiers, there faces has the face of the people responsible for the kidnapping. Christopher's face is on the mutant microphone monster, and Sharon's face is on the mutant dove monster.

"I think it's time to morph". Jason said to them. Everyone nod in agreement.

"It's Morphin Time",

"Tyrannosaur", Jason said as he morphs into the red ranger.

"Mastodon", Zack said as he morphs into the black ranger.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green", Adam said as he morphs into the green ranger.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red", Tommy said as he morphs into the red ranger.

Conner nods to Kira and Ethan as they have their morphors out. "We do this Dino Thunder style". Conner said to them. "Agreed", Ethan said to Conner. "Ditto that", Kira said to Conner.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha", the three adult veterans as they morph again into ranger form.

Zane grabs his morphor. "Legends Among Us Elemental Fusion", Zane said as he morphs into ranger form.

Zack nods as he is ready to morph. "Battling in someone's head is new, but this is not. Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", Zack said as he morphs into ranger form.

Stella presses on her necklace to reveal her morphor and the Sword of Uniatlantica by her side. "Your darkness will not win in his mind. Unity Force Unite the Power", Stella said as she morphs into her ranger form and goes into special quality mode.

The teens are surprised by some of the ranger suits. Quincy looks at her team. "It is our turn to fight for Corey". Quincy said to them. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Quincy said as her team morphs into their ranger form.

Jared grabs their morphors as his teammates does the same. "You are not taking Corey even further than this". Jared said to the monsters "Jurassic Squad Power Rangers", they said as they morph into ranger form.

Julianne looks at the monsters. She is the leader until Corey is found. "Corey will be back with us, and you will not win ever". Julianne said as they grab their morphors. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", Julianne said as the team morphs into ranger form.

The fight begins as Julianne looks at them. "Watch out for that bird's bird cages, if you get caught in it, you will get the distorted bird songs. Also the microphone monster has its sound waves", Julianne said to them.

The teens nod as the fight begins.

As the battle is getting started, the monsters are more stronger than before. Plus the bird monster is targeting Conner while the other monster is targeting Jason.

All the sudden, multiple bird cages nabs the active and the veteran rangers except Conner and Jason. "What is the matter Conner? You do not have more back up with you. Plus Corey is in our hands, and by the time he gets our, he will be afraid of everyone around him". The mutant dove monster said to Conner, and yet it also has Sharon's voice. "Yeah you and the other rangers should give up aready and let more deserving people in my eyes to become rangers". The mutant microphone monster said to Conner as it has Christopher's voice.

Conner grits his teeth as the monster is trying to get to him. "Do not listen to them Conner. Fight for Corey", Kira said to Conner.

Conner looks at Kira as she is trapped in a bird cage. "Kira", Conner said to Kira. It is not long that he is getting encouragement from the others.

Jason spots the Sword of Uniatlantica glowing in his hands. "Conner let's finish these two monster together". Jason said to Conner. Conner nods to Jason. "Yeah", Conner said to Jason.

Conner nods as Jason demorphs. Jason presses on his necklace to reveal an orange color morphor. "Unity Force Unite the Harmony Power", Jason said as he morphs again into his orange ranger form.

The teens are surprised to see Jason morph in his orange ranger form. "That is awesome", Jared said to them. "Yeah I have never seen anything like that before". Omar said to them.

Stella looks at them. "It will get even better than that guys". Stella said to them.

Hunter looks at Stella. "How better"? Hunter asks Stella. Stella shakes her head. "Just watch", Stella said to Hunter.

Conner and Jason look at each other as they go into special mode. Even though Trent was not there, he used the Triassic Shield through a different way. "Sword of Uniatlantica, Power of Justice for Earth hear my call", Jason said as he morphs into the special form.

The monsters are stunned to see them as a bright aura covers their bodies. "No that's impossible", the monsters said to them. Conner frees the others from the bird cages as he rejoins Jason.

Jason looks at them. "In the real world, you two are heartless criminals that has committed a serious crime. You will face justice and Corey will be free, safe and sound. Gate of Justice", Jason said as he uses the sword to create the gate of justice.

The monsters see the special gate opening. The teen rangers are in awe of it. "That is badass", Hunter said to them. "I have never seen anything like that before". Jenny said to them. "Agreed", KZ said to them. "There is no amount of words to describe it". Artie said to them.

Stella nods to them. "That is my dad. He is the ranger of Justice for the Earth". Stella said to them.

As the monsters are pulled into the vortex of the gate, the monsters didn't have much of a chance. The gates are closed as they are instantly defeated.

They went to Jason and Conner as they are getting really close to the icy statue. Jared has tears in his eyes as he sees Corey within the icy statue. "Now the question is how do we break him out"? Jared asks them.

They look at each other. "Remember what Soundmis said, we need to contribute something into it. Maybe we need to do something here". Quincy said to them.

As they look at each other, they work together as one to make the contribution. Artie looks at the icy statue. "Corey, I do not know if you can here me, but I am new to Jared's team. You pretty much worried my half brother, your friends, and family. You have a lot of people that want you back safe, and I

am now one of them". Artie said to icy statue as a tear falls down his face and touches the statue.

The icy statue is faintly glowing as the others see this. They soon get the idea as the rest of the Jurassic Squad teens say words of hope. The Spirit Warriors and the Music Force combined their weapons as they stab it into ground. Zack also gives words of hope as well. Stella sends her light of the sun on the statue to receive healing courage. Zane sends a powerful fire ball at the statue to melt the ice. The adults also say words of hope to it as well.

The last person to go is Conner. The icy statue is breaking and it needs something to completely break it. "Corey, I should have tried harder to get through to you. For that, I am sorry son. I promise when you are safe and sound, you mother and Christopher Askew will never go near you again. Plus I love you champ". Conner said to the statue.

The statue is really breaking by Conner's words. Everyone is surprised to see Corey. He opens his eyes as he looks at them. "Hey guys", Corey said to them.

Corey is feeling really weak as he falls to the ground. Conner makes the smooth catch. "You will be safe and sound, champ. I promise". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to Conner. "Ok and dad thank you and the others for not giving up", Corey said to them.

The mind scape in Corey's head is returning to normal as it looks like sports complex and a library mixed together. "This is better than that creeped out place". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "I have to agree". Corey said to them as they teleport out from Corey's mind.

Back at their respective houses, everyone wakes up as they had the most unusual and unique battle in their ranger careers.

Meanwhile at Levi's house, Christopher is awake as he is notified that something went wrong. 'He has broken the Dark Mind Device, impossible'. Christopher thought to himself as he went down to the secret basement.

In the secret basement, Corey is waking up as he is not effected by the device. Christopher looks at Corey. "How did you break my Dark Mind Device"? Christopher asks Corey.

Corey looks at Christopher. "I am stronger than your and my so called mom originally thought". Corey said to Christopher.

Christopher grits his teeth as things are not going his way. As he deactivates the device, Christopher grabs Corey from that cell to a out into a different cell. "You will be punished for being freed, but it will have to wait in the morning". Christopher said to Corey as he leaves the secret basement.

Corey sighs as he wonders what Christopher and Sharon has planned for him. "To my friends and family, thank you", Corey said to himself as he lays on the floor in the new cell. He tries to get some sleep despite being in the worse place.

End Chapter

Another completed chapter

Next Chapter: The Half Brother Revelation


	27. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 27: The Half Brother Revelation

That night at Levi's house, Levi is asleep as he is getting an unexpected dream.

Dream Sequence

Levi is in a weird white space similar to the space that Corey usually is in a dream like this. "Ok this is weird, hello"? Levi asks he looks around in the weird space.

All the sudden, Soundmis, the spirit of Zordon, and Sarahis appears to Levi. Levi looks at them as he is getting scared and freaked out. "Woah ok, just who are you"? Levi asks them.

Soundmis looks at Levi. "I am Soundmis, Levi. The Guardian of the ancient civilization of Musicola. You must listen to us very carefully". Soundmis said to Levi.

The weird space changes to a bright bronze color. In the background techno music is being played. The Spirit of Sarahis looks at Levi. "Levi, you have a helpful and a valiant heart. I have noticed you lending helpful words to others. You even went into a dangerous situation without hesitation to help someone in need. You even stayed by his side until help arrived. You are a Power Ranger in the making". The spirit of Sarahis said to Levi.

Levi is stunned and surprised by it. "Me, a Power Ranger, I do not understand". Levi said to them.

The spirit of Zordon looks at Levi. "Levi, like Sarahis said you have a helpful and valiant heart. Also you have goodness and light in your heart. You do not have malice, criminal, and evil intentions in your heart and spirit. Your mind is not twisted and distorted, and you are not swayed to do evil things unless you are captured and put under control by the forces of evil". The Spirit of Zordon said to Levi.

Levi is really confused and perplexed by it. "Yeah, I am a good person and everything but what is going on exactly? Plus why are you telling me this"? Levi asks the Spirt of Zordon.

The Spirit of Zordon looks at Levi. "I was the one that chose the original Power Rangers. Back then, I said teenagers with attitude. It was a lot more to it than that. I sensed the goodness and light within Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kim, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and young Justin. I also sensed who would be the ones that would break the important rules of being a ranger, the black streaks of malice and criminal, and twisted of the mind. You father was not fit to become a ranger". The spirit of Zordon said to Levi.

Levi's eyes widen as his heart drops to the pit of his stomach. "My dad, what has he done"? Levi asks the spirit of Zordon.

The spirit of Zordon looks at Levi as he realizes how deep in the dark he is about his father's activity. "Your father has kidnapped your half brother. You know who he is don't you". The Spirit of Zordon said to Levi.

Levi nods to the spirit of Zordon. "Corey, my dad lied to me didn't he". Levi said to them.

Soundmis, Sarahis, and the spirit of Zordon nod to Levi. "Yes he did, it is all part of his plan to take Corey's ranger power to give to you. You do have your own power of music within you, Levi". Spirit of Zordon said to Levi.

Sarahis nods to Levi. "You must confront your father in the very place he has your half brother. You have the courage to do it". Sarahis said to Levi.

Soundmis looks at Levi. "Your time to join the team is coming soon, and you will prove yourself in a dire situation in an upcoming ranger battle". Soundmis said to Levi as the three of them disappear from the dream.

End Dream Sequence

Levi wakes up with a cold sweat on his forehead. 'Talk about a weird dream', Levi thought to himself. He hears footsteps coming back up the stairs as footsteps went into another bedroom. He overhears another conversation. "What happened in there honey"? Sharon asks Christopher. "It seems that our prisoner Corey has broken from the dark mind device. I do not know how he has done it, but he will be punished. I put his phone and morphor into the black box to keep from being tracked and communication. It seems that these new rangers are more resourceful than I thought". Christopher said to Sharon. "Well, Corey will have to learn things the hard way, then", Sharon said to Christopher. Christopher nods to Sharon as they both went to sleep.

Levi has a tear falling down his eyes as he is hearing this. 'They are keeping Corey as a prisoner here, in this house. I do not know my own parents anymore. I will get him out. This is my mess and no one else's to clean up'. Levi thought to himself as he went back to sleep.

That morning everyone returns to DT Wave. The teens are trading ranger stories and fighting moves while the veterans are in a meeting. "Ok that battle in Corey's mind was unbelievable". Jason said to them.

"None of our villains could ever come up with something like that". Tommy said to them.

"Yeah but those foot soldiers, it had Christopher's and Sharon's faces on them. It is like one of them has done deep research on Power Ranger history and villains". Adam said to them.

Dr. Taylor nods in agreement. "Yeah plus seeing those two monsters in there as well. It is like pulling something from Corey's memory". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Conner sighs to them. "That is because that microphone monster is the first monster that Corey and his team has faced, and that mutant dove anti rock monster is the monster that attacked on his birthday". Conner said to them.

Kira nods to them. "Corey was really vulnerable and alone when that psychotic bird brain attacked. Plus the rangers defeated both of the monsters". Kira said to them.

Ethan sighs as he feels really bad about it. "I should have known that Christopher was capable of doing something like this. I mean he used that device to trap them including my daughter". Ethan said to them as he is referring to the device Haley is modifying.

Dr. Oliver looks at Ethan. "There is no way that you could have known what he was planning, Ethan. Plus you did the right thing when you fired him". Dr. Oliver said to Ethan.

Zane looks at them. "So the question is where are they keeping Corey at"? Zane asks them.

Zack nods in agreement. "I have to agree. Plus there is got to be someone that knows something like a person of interest". Zack said to them.

Stella nods in agreement. "I with Zack on this one. Plus we really need a clue right now". Stella said to them.

As the adults talk among themselves, Tommy suddenly remembers about the letter that was given to him from Levi. "Oh man, I almost completely forgotten". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The adults look at each other. "Forgotten about what"? Zane asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver pulls out a letter from Levi for Conner. "That Friday, Levi hand a letter to me. It is for you, Conner". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

Conner is surprised by it. "This is for me". Conner said to Dr. Oliver. Dr. Oliver nods to Conner. "Yes, I got this on Friday, but you were not in the best shape to read it". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

Conner nods as he understands the reasoning behind it. "Alright", Conner said to Dr. Oliver as he reads it. He has a shocked look on his face by the contents of the letter.

'Dear Coach McKnight,

If you are reading this, it means that I am about to confront my dad about multiple things he has lied to me. I honestly had no clue that my dad is vindictive, devious, and psychotic to these things.

I have found out that my half brother is Corey. My birth mother, Sharon, your ex wife had a relationship with my dad before you and her were suppose to get married. It seems that she left me with my dad as a baby and pretty much expects me to call her mom. It just does not work that way especially she does not have my trust.

My dad lied to me about his work. He told me that he was working on a project at the firm. I found out the truth about his work from Mr. Smith. He told me what happened, and to be honest I was completely shocked and floored about it. So I have no clue what kind of job he really has or is he completely unemployed'.

Conner looks at them as he puts the letter down. He is completely shocked and speechless. Stella looks at the letter as she reads it her eyes are bright orange.

Dr. Oliver looks at Conner. "Conner say something". Dr. Oliver said to Conner. Conner looks at Dr. Oliver. "I do not know what to say I mean. Levi must have been in the dark about it this whole time". Conner said to Dr. Oliver.

Stella looks at Conner. "This letter shows the truth". Stella said to Conner.

Dr. Taylor looks at the teens. "Hey Susan, come over here. We need your profiler thoughts on this". Dr. Taylor said to Susan.

The teens look at each other as Susan reads the letter. "Levi must feel completely ready to confront his father. Plus he revealed that he found out Corey being his half brother and about his dad's job on his own. Plus Levi has told us the smoking gun on the entire thing". Susan said to them.

Everyone look at each other. "The smoking gun meaning", Julianne said to Susan.

Susan looks at them. "It includes the address of his house and it includes how to get into the secret basement". Susan said to them.

The teens grin as it is the biggest clue. "Maybe Corey will get out of there". Diana said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods as he calls Eric and Wes back. "I hope you are right, Diana". Dr. Oliver said to Diana as he makes the call.

Back in the secret basement at Levi's house, Corey is has some bruises on his face and body as he got beaten by Christopher and Sharon.

Corey is put in the same cell from before as he has handcuffs behind his back and duck tape on his mouth and feet. 'I hope my dad finds me soon'. Corey thought to himself.

All the sudden, he sees the door to the secret basement opening. Corey is getting anxious as he is wondering who it is.

Levi walks in the secret basement. He is stunned as he sees Corey in a cell. Levi is stunned as it is the first time he has ever been in here. He rushes over to the cell that Corey is in. He found a couple of keys and a pair of scissors on the table.

As he unlocked the cell Levi cuts the duck tape from Corey's feet. "This will hurt for a second ok". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods as he understand as Levi rips the duck tape from his mouth. Corey winces for a second as he can talk now. "Thank you, but Levi what are you doing here? Grab my phones from the black box", Corey said Levi.

Levi looks at Corey as this is not easy for him to tell Corey. "There is no time for me to explain, but I am getting you out of here". Levi said to Corey as he unlocks the handcuffs from Corey's wrists.

As Corey tries to stand up, he collapses as his ankle is badly sprained. Levi looks at him. "Get on my back", Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods as he gets on to Levi's back. As Levi carries Corey out of the cell, Levi also grabs the items from the black box. He puts it in Corey's back jean pocket. They get unwelcomed company as both Christopher and Sharon walk back in the secret basement.

"Levi Andrew Askew, what are you doing"? Sharon asks Levi. "Son what are you"? Levi glares at his dad and mom. "I am getting Corey out of here. I have questions that I want you to answer truthfully". Levi said to them.

Christopher looks at Levi. "Son, I am doing this for you". Christopher said to Levi. "Listen to him", Sharon said to Levi.

Levi glares at them. "Dad, you have lied to me about Corey, your job, and who knows about other things. I am not going to let you and my so called birth mother to hurt my half brother, Corey anymore. You two should get out of my way. By the way, the next time you hide someone from a kidnapping, you really shouldn't bring the victim to a house that you share with someone who might find about this place. Another thing, you two are no longer my parents". Levi said to them.

Christopher looks at Levi. "What did you do"? Christopher asks Levi. Levi looks at them as Sharon is not going to like what he is going to say.

Levi looks at them. "I told Coach Conner McKnight everything. Tell me dad, why were you fired from your job at the firm? How did you know who Corey was to me? What did you two do to him? Where did you take Corey from? When did all of this happen? Who else besides my birth mother did come and join your psychotic plan"? Levi asks Christopher.

Corey notices a bronze color aura and glow around Levi. 'Could he be a ranger'? Corey thought to himself as the glow disappears.

Christopher and Sharon glare at Levi. "You will become the next red ranger. You are more deserving than your little half brother". Christopher said to Levi.

Sharon nods in agreement. "You should listen to your father, Levi". Sharon said to Levi.

Levi looks at them. "If I am meant to become a ranger, then so be it. I rather have my own power than taking it from someone else. Now get out of our way, I am taking Corey back to his dad. Plus on the letter to Coach McKnight, I put the address on the bottom of letter. The police should be on their way". Levi said to them.

Christopher glares at Levi. "You and Corey are coming with me and Sharon". Christopher said to Levi as Sharon has the listen to him.

Levi frowns as his plan to get Corey out has derailed.

Sharon and Christopher leads the two teenage boys into the back of the van. Christopher presses a button to change the color of the van to green as it has another fake license plate number on the back. They open the garage door as they got away.

Back at DT Wave, the group are waiting word from Wes and Eric. All the sudden, they see the music charm glowing and flashing as Artie and Cora are getting the headache. They went to their knees. "Artie, Cora are you ok"? Adam and Dr. Taylor asks them as Jared and Quincy are right by their sides.

"No, it is like someone is in serious trouble just like Corey". Cora said to Dr. Taylor. "Yeah I hear techno music in my head". Artie said to them.

Kira looks at them. "Guys the bronze music charm is glowing and flashing". Kira said to them.

Quincy is piecing everything together. "Levi is the new ranger that is coming. He is the the half brother of the red ranger". Quincy said to them.

Then it also hits the music force teens. "He is helpful. He gave us a hand and listened to us. Plus he is very loyal to us". Julianne said to them.

Jared nods to them. "He is someone that Corey met, and he was underneath your noses the whole time. Plus he is in serious trouble just like Corey". Jared said to them.

Dr. Oliver gets a phone call from Wes and Eric. His heart drops as he is gotten word. "I am sorry Tommy. We must have missed them about 10 minutes ago. Plus we found the secret basement. It seems that Christopher Askew spent a lot of time in here building things. There is no sign Corey or Christopher's son Levi in the house or in the secret basement". Wes said to Tommy.

Tommy sighs as it is not the good news he was hoping for. "Christopher and Sharon must have both of them". Tommy said to Wes.

"Is there any other place that Christopher and Sharon would have taken them to like Sharon's house"? Wes asks Tommy.

Tommy looks at Conner as he hears the question. "Sharon's house is in Stone Canyon". Conner said to Tommy as he relies the message to Wes and Eric.

Wes and Eric nod as they send the message to police there. "Levi is helpful telling us about this place. Plus crime scene are here. I got to go". Eric said to them as the call ends.

Tommy shakes his head to Conner as they got away before the police could get there. Conner has that same distraught and defeated look on his face. "Corey where are you? Levi, I am sorry that you had to deal with a psychotic monster of a dad. I can not blame you at all". Conner said to himself.

That night, everyone is at the baseball field for a pray vigil. People are wearing red as it is Corey's favorite color. It even brights other veteran red rangers and veteran rangers coming to support Conner.

Jared is in deep thought as Zane, Dr. Oliver, Conner, and Stella went over to him. "Are you alright"? Tommyasks

Jared shakes his head. "No, Corey and Levi are out there somewhere in the hands of a psycho. If something happens to them, I do not know if I can lead the team again knowing that a red ranger was taken from us too soon". Jared said to them.

Dr. Oliver looks at Jared. "There was a point in my life when I was a ranger that I lost confidence in myself. It was after I lost my green ranger powers. I felt empty and I thought I was going to lose my friends. My friends didn't gave up on me, and plus I learned that my friends are truly my friends. It is more than being rangers". Dr. Oliver said to Jared.

Conner looks at Jared. "I thought being a ranger wasn't for me, but I also had some self confidence in the beginning. I learned that it takes team work to defeat the enemies.

Zane nods to Jared. "You should not let your anxiety get the best of you, Jared. Plus a ranger never gives up even in dire situations like this". Zane said to Jared.

Stella nods to Jared as she shows a picture on her phone. "This is a confidence rose that my mentor Avalon had Eliza plant when she was a ranger. It is tall as a tree still. When Eliza was a ranger, she hardly had any self confidence in herself. She came a long way as a ranger, and as her confidence grew her plant begin to grow as well. A leader also has a lot of courage, and it is something you do have deep inside. Face your fear and let your own Phoenix fly freely". Stella said to Jared.

Jared nods to them as he gets their words of encouragement. "Thanks I will keep that in mind". Jared said to them as he wonders where Corey and Levi are now.

Meanwhile, at a very seedy motel, Corey and Levi are in a room as they are both tied up on a bed. "I am sorry I got you into this mess, Levi". Corey said to Levi.

Levi shakes his head to Corey. "It is not your fault, Corey. I should have acted much sooner". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods to Levi. "So our mom is Sharon". Corey said to Levi. "Unfortunely", Levi said to Corey.

Corey sighs as he has to ask him a question. "Do you hate me for knowing Sharon longer than you"? Corey asks Levi.

Levi has a skeptical look on his face." To be honest with you, I do not hate you for knowing her longer than me. Besides Sharon is not a mom for taking part in this scheme with my dad. Did she say hurtful things to you were held in that basement"? Levi asks Corey.

Corey has tears in his eyes as he remembers the words she said to him. "Yes she did", Corey said to Levi.

Levi shakes his head to Corey. "She does not deserve to have mom as a title then. I do not hate you for that little bro". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods to Levi as the relationship between them as brothers is starting to form. "Thanks Levi", Corey said to Levi as they are still held captive somewhere in Reefside.

End Chapter

Yeah now Levi is in serious trouble as he got caught trying to free Corey.

Next Chapter: The Shocking Rescue


	28. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 28: The Shocking Rescue

It is a Sunday morning in Reefside. Everyone is still stunned by the kidnapping of Corey McKnight. Plus everyone is talking about the new details about how a house having a secret basement filled with strange devices.

At DT Wave, the teens and the adults are running out of time. The teens has to be back at school on Monday with the except of the Spirit Warriors's school resumes on Tuesday. Plus the adult veterans has to get back to their jobs in their respective cities.

Julianne looks at them as Kira is working on the monitors hoping to get some sort of signal from Corey's morphor. Plus Haley is making a new bronze morphor as well. "We do not have much time left". Julianne said to them.

Hunter nods in agreement. "Yeah but where would those psychos are stashing them this time"? Hunter asks them.

Abby nods in agreement. "On top of it, we have to return to our towns respectively and to school with empty hands". Abby said as she is solemn about it.

Sam looks at her sister. "Do not talk like that Abby. What we need is a miracle". Sam said to her sister.

Abby looks at Sam. "How are we suppose to get the miracle now, Sam"? Abby asks Sam.

Quincy looks at them. "That is enough you two. This is not helping Coach McKnight. We have done the impossible and pulled through intense battles with little to no hope left". Quincy said to them.

Jared sees how Quincy is taking action to stop the arguing between the Yocum sisters in a quick manner.

Zack looks at them. "She is right you know. When a teammate of mine and Zane got captured by an evil, my team was worried about her. My team along with Stella's work together to freed them. We will find them". Zack said to them.

The Yocum sisters nod as they listen to Zack. They quickly apologize as they wonder what is next to finding Corey and Levi.

Meanwhile at the seedy motel, Levi and Corey are waking up. Levi looks at Corey. "How is the ankle"? Levi asks Corey.

Corey looks at Levi. "It still hurts Levi. I don't think I can walk very far on it". Corey said to Levi.

Levi nods as they are at a set back. "Corey, I said I will get us out of here, and I will do that". Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi. "Levi, do you have some sort of plan"? Corey asks Levi. He is getting nervous and skeptical about it.

Levi looks at Corey. "I am playing it by ear". Levi said as he finds the scissors that he brought with him. Sharon walks in the room. "Boys, your father and I are going out to breakfast. We will be back about an hour. Plus after we get back, we will be heading to our new house where they won't find us". Sharon said to them as she leaves the room as she goes for breakfast with Christopher.

Levi grins to Corey. "Corey, we got an hour to get out of here and run". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods to Levi. "Ok", Corey said as Levi grabs the scissors to cut the duck tape again. Plus Corey cuts the duck tape from Levi's wrist and ankles. Levi is supporting Corey as they both leave the seedy motel on the north side of Reefside.

About an hour later, Sharon and Christopher returns to the room. "Boys we are back". Sharon said to them. Christopher notices the scissors on the floor and the duck tape. "They escaped from us again". Christopher said to Sharon.

Sharon frowns as she sees this. " they could not have gone far especially on Corey's ankle". Sharon said to Christopher.

Christopher looks at Sharon. "The whole point of making sure his ankle getting injured, so he can not make an escape of his own without help". Christopher said to nods to Christopher. "Yes I know". Sharon said to Christopher .

Christopher looks at Sharon. "We got two teenage boys to find and capture again". Christopher said to Sharon as they head out to find them.

Meanwhile, Jared and Artie are walking around the park as the other teens are searching other places in Reefside of Corey and Levi. "So this is where it took place". Artie said to Jared.

Jared nods to Artie. "Yeah this whole thing started from this very park". Jared said to Artie.

Artie nods as the experience for him was horrible. "Man, to be taken from your family and friends, I can not imagine what Corey was put through while being in that secret basement". . Artie said to Jared.

Jared nods to Artie as feels the shivers down his back. "Yeah, I hope they get them off the streets soon". Jared said to Artie.

Artie looks at Jared. "I am with you on that bro". Artie said to Jared. Jared nods to Artie. "You know it makes since with Levi being Corey's half brother. I had a gut feeling about Levi, and I was right". Jared said to Artie.

Artie looks at Jared. "Perhaps it is your self confidence that is growing". Artie said to Jared.

Jared smirks at Artie. "I do not know about that". Jared said to Artie. As the two boys laugh, they hear something coming from a different part of the park. "Just leave us alone please", a teenage boy said as it sounds like someone is in distress.

Artie looks at Jared. "Jared what's wrong"? Artie asks Jared. Jared looks at Artie. "I think that sounds like Corey". Jared said to Artie.

Artie looks at Jared. "Are you sure"? Artie asks Jared. Jared nods to Artie. "I am going with my gut on this". Jared said to Artie. Artie nods as they call the others including Wes and Eric as they run in a hurry.

Deeper in the park, Corey and Levi are found by Christopher and Sharon yet again. "How dare you escape from us yet again". Sharon said to Corey and Levi.

Christopher fires the web device at them. Levi gets hit as the webbing as he went to the ground. Corey barely dodges it as the pain in his ankle is getting worse. "Levi no", Corey said as he is really scared.

Sharon looks at them. "We were suppose to become one new family, Corey. You are trying to ruin that". Sharon said to Corey.

Corey looks at his mom as has to conquer his fear. "You and that man that you call a husband are not my family, Sharon. You have caused nothing but pain to me and to everyone that I call my family. Caring, kind, protective, gentle, loving, fair, and a fighter, these things does not describe you at all, Sharon". Corey said as he is protecting Levi.

Levi is stunned as he sees a bright red aura glow with in Corey as his morphor is returning back to normal. 'Could he be the red ranger'? Levi thought to himself as the glow disappears.

Christopher glares at Corey as he pulls out a knife. "Say good bye to your half brother Levi, son". Christopher said to them as he charges in with a knife.

Levi is stunned as Christopher is charging in to stab Corey. "Corey look out", Levi said to Corey.

Corey sees Christopher coming towards him with a knife in his hands. Just as he shields himself and ready for impact, a swift kick to Christopher as the knife falls out of his hands.

Levi and Corey are shocked to see Jared and Artie showing up. Christopher is stunned as he his knife hits the ground. "No", Christopher yells out as his plan is not going well.

Sharon is stunned as she runs off. Artie tackles her down as he grabs the web device from her. Sharon lands on the ground. "A young man should never hit a woman. You have no manners". Sharon said to Artie.

Artie looks at Sharon. "Actually, you were trying to run away from a crime that you took part with that psychotic man that my half brother has guts to take down". Artie said as he uses the webbing device on her.

Sharon frowns as she is caught.

Christopher looks at Jared as Sharon is already caught by Artie. "How did you find us so easily"? Christopher asks Jared as he is beyond angry.

Jared looks at Christopher. "I heard his voice, and this is the one place that my friends and I have not looked yet. There is one thing you should know". Jared said to Christopher.

Christopher look at Jared as his hands are forming into a fist. "What is that"? Christopher asks Jared as he is about to hit him.

Jared has a wild smirk on his face. "Never mess with leader wearing red", Jared said he kicks Christopher in the crotch. Christopher looks at Jared as he went down to the ground.

The others arrive as the Jurissac Squad as stunned on what just happened. Eric and Wes came to put Christopher in hand cuffs as Sharon is bounded by the webbing. Eric uses the modified version of the device used in the ambush as he fires a memory eraser into Christopher and Sharon forgetting that Corey is a ranger.

Christopher glares at Corey. "I will have my revenge one day". Christopher said to Corey as Christopher and Sharon are taken away into custody.

Conner runs to Corey as the two are reunited. "Corey", Conner said to Corey. Corey looks at his dad. "Dad", Corey said to Conner as the two are hugging. "I am glad you are safe. Plus are you alright"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at Conner. "I am ok now that those two are arrested, but I", Corey said as he collapses to his knees. Conner holds Corey up as everyone got both Levi and Corey to the hospital.

End Chapter

I bet that none of you saw that one coming. Yeah Jared and Artie from

Jurissac Squad are the ones that stopped the criminals.

Next Chapter: Reunited at Long Last


	29. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 29: Reunited at Long Last

At the hospital, everyone is in the waiting room. Hunter looks at Jared. "Jared, I never knew you had it in you to kick that psycho in the crotch. I will never be a jerk about your mom again". Hunter said to Jared.

Stella looks at Hunter as her eyes are bright orange. "You are telling the truth Hunter". Stella said to Hunter.

Hunter shrugs as the police left the rooms where Corey and Levi are as they went to talk to Conner.

"Both of the boys stories collaborate of what happened Mr. McKnight. If anything, you should call those two

young men in the waiting room a hero". The police officer said to Coach McKnight.

Conner nods to the police officer as Ryan Scott arrives at the hosptial. "Jared, Arthur, you two have a lot of explaining to do". Ryan said to them.

Artie and Jared look at each other as Conner went over to him. "Do not be mad at them, they saved two lives today". Conner said to Ryan Scott.

Ryan Scott is completely shocked by Conner's words. "Is this true"? Ryan Scott asks the police officer. The police officer nods to Ryan Scott. "It is true". The police officer said to Ryan Scott.

Jared looks at his dad as he is upset with him. "I wish you would have more faith in me, dad. If Artie and I were not there taking action, there could have been a tragedy today". Jared said to Ryan Scott.

Ryan is stunned by how Jared is standing up to him. Artie nods in agreement. "Clover Hills will be surprised by what you two have done today. I am proud of you both". Ryan Scott said to Jared and Artie.

Conner nods as he sees a family hug. His mind is made up as he is going to make a change in his family dynamics. "Can I talk to you alone for a couple of minutes"? Conner asks Ryan Scott. Ryan Scott nods as the two have a talk.

Artie and Jared look at each other wondering what that could be about. Quincy looks at Jared. "That was a crazy moment at the park". Quincy said to Jared.

Ryan nods in total agreement. "Yeah man, you two have my props and respect". Ryan said to Jared and Artie.

Callum nods to them. "My grandfather would say that you two have brought honor to your family".

Elliot looks at them. "I have to agree. Plus I bet that the classmates at your school will learn really quick that you two should never be messed with". Elliot said to Jared and Artie.

Abby nods in agreement. "Yeah personally I would want to kick their butts for what they have done, but it is more fitting that a two half brothers from one team saves two half brothers from another team". Abby said to them.

Sam nods in agreement. "I have to agree with Abby. Plus in a way, it all makes sense". Sam said to them.

Cora nods to them. "Yeah if it wasn't for your quick thinking, we would be in mourning right now. Plus their team would have never be the same again". Cora said to them.

Susan also nods in agreement. "Plus I think we are all in agreement that you two did something that no one else would ever do". Susan said to them.

Jared and Artie nod to the spirit warrior rangers. "Thanks you guys", Jared said to them. Artie looks at Jared. "You are being to modest bro. I tackled the wicked witch of Reefside". Artie said to Jared.

Jared shrugs to Artie. "Yeah I kicked a knife out from the Reefside Psycho". Jared said to Artie. The teens grin as the doctor came out.

Conner looks at the doctor. "Are they alright"? Conner asks the doctor. The doctor nods to them. "They are both awake and they are asking for visitors. Levi has relatively minor injures and he can go home soon. We will be keeping Corey for a couple of nights for observations". The doctor said to them.

The group nods as they went into the room.

In a double room, Levi has comfortable clothes on as Corey is laying in bed awake and hooked to an IV. The group walk in the room. Diana is holding flowers in her hands. "Hey guys", Diana said to them.

Corey has a warm smile as he looks at Diana. "Guys", Corey said to them. Wally looks at him. "You really freaked and scared us to death. We were really worried about you". Wally said to Corey.

Corey nods as he really scared his teammates. "Yeah I even scared my self when I was at that place". Corey said to them.

Matt looks at Corey. "You had no idea what we had to deal with when you were missing". Matt said to Corey.

Corey looks at Matt as he is curious on what happened. "Just what did you guys do exactly"? Corey asks them.

Julianne looks at Corey. "Well we will explain later". Julianne said to Corey. Corey nods as he gets the feeling that it is something that should be talked at DT Wave with out Levi.

Vivian looks at Corey. "Yeah plus last night at the pray vigil we had for you, let's just say that Cassandra was worried about your disappearance and she formally apologized to Diana and Julianne. Something about she being heavily grounded by her mom for the rest of the school year. Cassandra will not be bothering us anytime soon". Vivian said to Corey.

Omar looks at them. "What did she do exactly"? Omar asks Vivian. Vivian looks at Omar. "She pulled off very vindictive acts humiliating people. It is a long story". Vivian said to Omar.

Laura looks at Corey. "We are not letting you out of our sights, Corey McKnight". Laura said to Corey.

The teens grin as Jenny is starting to look up to Laura being the momma bear of the team. Jared looks at them. "I do think everyone in Reefside will not let you out their sights after what happened". Jared said to Corey.

Levi looks at them. "I do have one question though. What will happen to me? My parents are in jail, and I don't have relatives on either side of the family. I doubt that there are foster parents that are willing to take me in considering what happened". Levi said to them.

Conner walks in the room. "You do not have to worry about going to foster care, Levi. You do have Corey as a half brother. Plus I doubt that Corey will be happy about you being in the system". Conner said to Levi.

Levi has a warm smile on his face. "Seriously Coach McKnight", Levi said to Conner. Conner nods to Levi. "You can call me dad if you want and if you are ready". Conner said to Levi.

Levi grins from ear to ear. "I rather call you dad right now. Christopher Askew is no longer my father, and I am going to drop Askew as my last name. I want nothing to do with the Askew name". Levi said to Conner as he is very serious about it.

KZ grabs her phone to call her dad. "Hey dad, do you know a good family attorney"? KZ asks her dad. "Is this about that boy that was recently kidnapped and rescued"? Richard asks KZ. "Yes dad", KZ said to Richard. "Which hospital and who I will be representing"? Richard asks KZ.

KZ is surprised by it. "Reefside General and Coach Conner McKnight", KZ said to her dad. "I will be there". Richard said to KZ as the phone call is very quick.

They look at KZ as they are completely bewildered by it. "What was that about"? Adam asks KZ.

KZ looks at them. "My dad is coming, and he is going to do you a major favor. My dad is a very top notch divorce lawyer. He will handle this personally, and my dad says Walker does the best and does it right". KZ said to them. They are surprised by it.

About two and half hours later, Richard Walker arrives as he talks to Conner, Corey, and Levi personally. "I will be doing this case without charge. Besides after what your family has been through by what they did, you deserve a peace of mind that they will never get their hands on them again". Richard said to Conner.

Conner sighs in relief as he looks at Richard. "Thank you, I fought hard tooth and nail to get full custody of Corey in my divorce from Sharon. I hope this will be easier this go around". Conner said to Richard.

Richard nods to Conner. "It will be easier for the family court battle, but it will not be an easy criminal trial for your ex wife and Christopher". Richard said to Conner.

Corey looks like of nervous as Levi puts his hands on his shoulder. "Easy Corey", Levi said to Corey. Corey calms down as he nods to Levi.

In the waiting room, Zack went up to Jared. "I have to say that was the most gutsy move you pulled. Plus it was kind of stupid as well because you could have gotten hurt or worse". Zack said to Jared.

Jared nods to Zack. "That was what my dad said", Jared said to Zack. Zack looks at Jared. "I have done things and said stupid things when I was a ranger. When it happened it lead to my teammate and Zane captured and another teammate injured. You should never do that to your team". Zack said to Jared.

Jared nods as he has received advice and wisdom from the veteran red rangers. "I will keep that in mind Zack". Jared said to Zack.

It is not long that the Spirit Warrior Rangers leave. "We will be back in Reefside for the welcome back party". Quincy said to them. "Yeah after all having it now would be a downer in a hospital room". Ryan said to them. "Give it a rest Ryan", Callum said to Ryan. "Come on Callum, I am looking forward to a great party and food". Elliot said to Callum.

Luke grins as he shakes his head. "Anyways we should get going then". Luke said to them. "Yeah we have a long fight ahead of us". Abby said to them. "We will keep Corey and Levi in our thoughts". Sam said to them. "Besides I think Jared and Artie will be in a lot of attention for your actions". Cora said to them. "Agreed, KZ keep Artie and Jared in line". Susan said to KZ.

KZ has a wild smirk on her face. "It will be my pleasure". KZ said to them. Jared and Artie look at each other wondering what they could be in for at school.

Plus it is also not long that Zane and Zack also leaving as well. They hand delivered get well soon cards for Corey and both teams signed in the cards.

Richard also left the hospital to get started with paper work for the custody battle for Levi. Conner also went home to get some items and food.

Back in the room, the Music Force teens and the Jurassic Squad teens, Tommy, Kira, Jason, Adam, and Stella are in the room. "I am glad this nightmare is over". Kira said to them. "I agree plus I think this is something that we will never forget right Tommy". Adam said to Tommy.

Tommy nods as he looks at them. "You are trying to test my memory aren't you". Tommy said to Adam. Jason grins to them. "Yeah", Jason said to Tommy.

Stella looks at Corey. "Corey, I know that after everything that you have been through this weekend, you will need time to come to terms with everything that happened to this point. You can not keep it to yourself and protect your teammates from knowing about it. That can lead nothing but trouble and worry. You will have to face the kidnappers and testify at the trial, but you are not alone in this. You got support from a lot of people, and they would want to see the kidnappers rot in jail and throw away the key". Stella said to Corey. Everyone nods in agreement.

Corey nods as he has a warm genuine smile on his face. "I was wondering when your smile was returning". Julianne said to Corey.

"Yeah you looked completely out of it even before this nightmare began". Matt said to Corey.

"Agreed, you were there, but there was something missing". Wally said to Corey.

"Yeah we have our wise rocker back with us". Bobby said to Corey.

"We would not know what to do without you if you were gone". Diana said to Corey.

"Yeah it just would not be the same without you". Vivian said to Corey.

"We will be there for the trial to bring justice for you". Laura said to Corey.

Levi looks at Corey. "Besides you will have to teach me the rules of the McKnight house, little bro. Plus you are not getting rid of me that easily. The adults grin as Levi and Corey will be get along great. The Jurissac Squad teens nod in agreement.

Corey nods to them as he has tears of joy in his eyes. "Thank you my friends", Corey said to them. Kira looks at Corey. "You don't have to thank them, Corey. You brought us back together like it should be". Kira said to Corey as everyone gather together for a group photo.

End Chapter

Corey is back where he needs to be and that is his family.

Next Chapter: The New Beginning for the McKnight Family.


	30. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: A New Beginning for the McKnight Family

It has been a few days since Corey and Levi has been rescued. Jared and the Jurassic Squad teens are back in Clover Hills. Plus the ball has been rolling for full custody and adoption of Levi. Corey is out of the hospital, and Levi is staying with the Bryn's temporary until the family court day in a couple of days.

However there has not been any monster attacks since the special shield is down.

At the McKnight house, Corey is sleeping in the living room under Conner's watchful eye. He is reflecting about the number of visitors coming by seeing Corey. It is mostly classmates from school, the team, the Jurassic Squad team, the Spirit Warriors team, Dr. Oliver, Ethan, Kira, and Richard Walker. Conner got surprised by Trent, Cassidy, and Cassandra coming by. For Corey's sake, Conner got civil with Trent , and Corey got civil with Cassandra. The father in Conner kick some really nosy reporters when they want the full story of the kidnapping, daring escape, and rescue. He said that he rather save the media circus for the trial than hassling Corey while he is resting. However the most unexpected and unlikely visitor Corey gotten is his English teacher, Ms. Hawkins.

Flashback

Corey is reading a book by Willa Carter for his research review project. All the sudden, the door bell rings at the front door. "Those reporters do not give up do they". Conner said to Corey. Corey nods to Conner.

As Conner opens the door, he gets a shock to see Ms. Hawkins at the door carrying a box. "Hello Mr. McKnight, I presume that young Cornelius is home". Ms. Hawkins said to Conner.

Conner nods to Ms. Hawkins. "Yes come on in", Conner said to Ms. Hawkins. Ms. Hawkins walks into the living room as she sees Corey reading his book. "You look on the mend, Cornelius. I brought some herbal tea. Plus you are not drinking the sugary soda right now, so I take it as a good thing". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Ms. Hawkins grabs some herbal tea and some tea cups and saucer. "Let me help, Ms. Hawkins", Corey said to Ms. Hawkins as he stand up.

Ms. Hawkins and Conner look at Corey. "Non sense Cornelius", Ms. Hawkins said to Corey as Conner got it. "I presume that you do own a tea kettle in your own home, Mr. McKnight", Ms. Hawkins said to Conner.

Conner nods to Ms. Hawkins. "Yes I do", Conner said to Ms. Hawkins as he puts some water in the kettle on the stove.

Cornelius looks at his English teacher as he is perplexed by her visit. "Why did you come to see me, Ms. Hawkins"? Corey asks Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins looks at Corey. "You see Cornelius. I have some respect for you. You have been through a terrible ordeal, and yet you and young Levi escaped together from their gruesome clutches. It is that kind of courage and bravery that is rarely seen in young people in this day of age. Plus I also have great amount of respect for Jared and Arthur as well. They risked their own lives to save yours and Levi". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Ms. Hawkins. "I understand", Corey said to Ms. Hawkins.

The tea is brought to them. "Thanks dad", Corey said to Conner. Ms. Hawkins just nods to Conner. "When I learned that you were kidnapped, it was the first time in my teaching career to hear that one my students is a victim of a crime". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey nods to Ms. Hawkins as he takes a sip of chamomile tea. "From what I am told, it shocked everyone in Reefside since it happened in the afternoon in a public place". Corey said to Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins nods in agreement. "I found the whole thing very disturbing and very distasteful. What really shocked me the most is that they kept you in a secret basement inside of a house". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey nods in agreement. "Yeah, it look like something out from an old science fiction novel". Corey said to Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins nod to Corey. "The end result is that you are at home and safe, and the people responsible are in jail, Cornelius". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey nods to Ms. Hawkins. "Ms. Hawkins, how are you so tough"? Corey asks Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins looks at Corey. "It is the amount of determination and the bravery with in me, Cornelius. When I was about a bit younger than you, my parents were very poor living in a small house only big enough for the two of them, and I had to sleep in a hallowed tree. One winter, my mother needed medicine. My father send me to town with the money that we saved from the corn harvest. There was a foot of snow on the ground and town was five miles away. The wind was howling like a blizzard was going to happen any minute. I did not dare to fall asleep or fall in the snow. I was determined to get the medicine. By the time I got to town, the people were stunned that I made it without a jacket and proper shoes to wear. You see Cornelius. It is our will and determination that keeps people going". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey nods to Ms. Hawkins. "That is an incredible story. Have you ever thought about telling that story to the class"? Corey asks Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins looks at Corey. "No, although it would be something to consider. Have you been sleeping well since you have been home from the hospital"? Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey looks at his teacher. "Not really, at the hospital, I was woken up every few hours. Since I have been home, I had a couple of nightmares about being at that place and being placed in that device he had". Corey said to Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins looks at Corey. "You should talk about them". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey. Corey nods to Ms. Hawkins. "I am getting some consoling and expected to go see Dr. Harper tomorrow". Corey said to Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins nods to Corey as they finish their tea. "Good, I will expect you to return to school when you are well enough. I miss having you being challenged in my classroom. Plus I expect you to drink some chamomile tea before you go to bed each night. It will help you sleep". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey as she packed up and left the home.

End Flashback

Conner sighs as he sees Corey tossing and turning. "Corey wake up", Conner said to Corey as he lightly shakes him.

Corey wakes up with a cold sweat. "No", Corey said as he looks at Conner.

Conner looks at Corey. "You look like you had another nightmare, champ". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to Conner. "Yeah, this time is about Sharon". Corey said to Conner.

Conner frowns as his ex wife is mentioned. "What was it about"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at Conner as it is not easy for him to say this. "I was running, and I thought I was running towards you. It turns out that it wasn't really you that I was running towards. It was that device. As more devices appeared and chased me, I heard Sharon's words 'you do not have a choice honey'. As the device caught me, her words continued 'We were told that you were a girl, but came out a boy. I wanted to switch you for a baby girl. She just stood there and did nothing to help me or to stop what was happening".Corey said to Conner as he is crying.

Conner's heart sinked into his stomach. He is holding his son as he really want to give Sharon a piece of his mind. "It was a horrible dream, Corey. That nightmare is over. You will overcome it". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as tears are falling less from his eyes. "I do not want to hear from her again, dad. I do not want to visit her in prison, dad. You know what her lawyer will do don't you". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods to Corey as he remembered about the custody battle. "Oh yes, I remember Corey. However this time, I got a different lawyer that will take care of it". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as he met KZ's dad at the hospital. "I doubt that she will see that one coming dad". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods as he spent the last couple of days looking over the divorce agreement. Mr. Walker talked to Conner about getting everything that Sharon had in her name considering everything that she did. He realizes that with Sharon in prison, she will not have money for child support, alimony, or anything for that matter. Plus he also learned that she got remarried before the kidnapping even happened. Basically they are going to attack at her.

A couple of days later, it is the family court date and the arraignment for the criminal trial. Mr. Walker, Corey, Conner, Levi, Dr. Oliver, Mr. Walker, Kira, Ethan, Julianne, Matt, Wally, Bobby, Diana, Vivian, and Laura are there to give support. However the arraignment is up first.

"My clients are not guilty to the reason of mentally insane. They have are not in the right mind when the crime occurred. Plus my clients are due in family court in one hour". The lawyer representing the two adults said to the judge.

"The people are asking for reman, your honor. They planned to commit the horrible crime together. If they get out on bond, they could go after the victims, witness, and the very heroes that stopped them". The ADA said to the judge.

The judge looks at them. "I am ordering a psych evaluation on both of them, and after family court they are both reman in jail". The judge said to them. A sigh of relief for Corey as they head towards family court.

Mr. Walker has a suit and a stern and stoic look on his face. He looks like a war admiral as he has his brief case in hand.

Sharon's lawyer is stunned to see Mr. Walker with Conner. "Mr. Walker, I did not realize that you are representing him. I was hoping that the other lawyer was coming". Sharon's lawyer said to Richard.

Richard looks at the lawyer that is representing Sharon as Christopher has a lawyer with him. He is intimidated by him. "The other lawyer that you were expecting that was representing my clients will not be here because I am doing this pro bono". Richard said to both lawyers.

The two lawyers look at each other realizing that they are both screwed.

Mean less to say, the family court went really well for Conner, Corey, and Levi. Richard did most of the talking for the family. Plus Christopher had a few outbursts about Levi's custody to Conner. However it got quickly resolved by him taking into jail and losing everything including parental rights to Levi. Sharon pretty much lost everything as well including her house in Stone Canyon, assets, and parental rights of Corey.

The judge looks at them. "This is the most heart breaking custody and adoption case I ever had to hear in my courtroom. As a parent, you have a job to do to protect your kids from the dangers and criminals that wants to harm them. Sharon, you ought to be deeply ashamed to have taken part of a heinous crime with your new husband. Christopher, you have done horrible and heinous crimes and kept it from your own son for reasons that are locked deep within your mind. The custody and adoption of Levi Michael McKnight is awarded to Conner McKnight". The judge said as he also orders all assets and property to Conner as well.

Conner smiles as he hugs Corey and Levi. The teens are in awe of the family moment. Conner shakes Mr. Walker's hand as both Sharon and Christopher are hauled off to jail.

Julianne looks at them. "This calls for a party". Julianne said to them. "Yeah but that party is on Saturday, Julianne". Diana said to Julianne.

Wally nods in agreement. "At least we do not have to worry about Sharon becoming the party crasher". Wally said to them.

Corey hears his mom's name being mentioned. He breaths as he knows that she is going to jail. "I know she is going to jail. It will take me awhile get use to hearing her name". Corey said to Wally. Wally nods as he looks at him.

Matt nods in agreement. "It took me awhile as well. Now they are in jail right now as well waiting for their trial as well". Matt said to them.

Bobby looks at them. "Do you know when the trial will start"? Bobby asks Corey. "In a couple of months, the district attorney told my dad that he want the trial to go swiftly, but I doubt it will go that smoothly. Considering what happened in family court today with that man". Corey said to them as he referred that man as Levi's biological father.

Vivian nods to them. "You are not alone for that Corey". Vivian said to Corey. Laura nods in agreement. "True they will have to deal with all of us". Laura said to Corey. Corey smiles as they left the courthouse.

That Saturday night at Haley's Cybercafe, a private party is being held. The Jurassic Squad teens and the Spirit Warrior teens, mentors, and ranger veterans are in attendance of the party. "This is what I call a party with no party crashers". Conner said to them.

Ethan and Kira nod in agreement. "I know plus Corey finally looks happy considering everything he has been through. Plus Conner is ok with Levi also considering everything that it happened". Ethan said to them.

Kira nods in agreement. "I agree. I truly believe that they will move forward in their lives without Sharon and Christopher". Kira said as she is looking at Conner.

Ethan shakes his head to Kira. "Are you ever going to tell Conner about your feelings towards him"? Ethan asks Kira.

Kira looks at Ethan as she is slightly blushing. "This is not the best time, Ethan. They have the trial to deal with, and Corey needs time to move on from the ordeal. Plus Levi and Corey will have to approve of me dating Conner considering that their mother did a number on them". Kira said to Ethan. Ethan nods to Kira as he understands.

Conner looks at them as he raises his glass. "Everyone, I want to propose a toast to Corey and Levi for being safe and sound. Plus I want to say that we are a new family after everything that has happened. To Corey, Levi, and to the new beginning of the McKnight Family, here here", Conner said to the crowd. The crowd nods in agreement. "Here, here", the crowd said in as they toast their glasses.

Corey smiles as it is a stepping stone towards his recovery physically, mentally, and emotionally. However he can not help but wonder what his enemies on the evil force will do to him after everything that happened. 'Why do I get the feeling that they will attack soon with a vicious monster'? Corey asks himself as the next battle to over come is coming soon.

End Chapter

I am sorry if the arraignment or the family court is not correct or realistic. It just the writing that came out of it. Plus the evil of Dr. Mutron is coming back in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Rise of the Bronze Techno Ranger Part 1


	31. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Music Force

Chapter 31: The Rise of the Bronze Techno Ranger Part1

Back at the lair of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutron and Fortesilenco is putting together the finishing touches on the anti music beast monster. "It has every genre that the rangers has". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods in agreement. "In deed, plus with that light shield down getting the rangers will be easy picking to be destroyed, master" Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Cosilenco walks in the room as he is alarmed by something. "Master, there is something you should see". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at Cosilenco. "Go on", Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco. Cosilenco nods as he shows Dr.

Mutron the device. "The threat level on the red ranger is still high but his energy level has dropped drastically. Have a look for yourself, Master".

Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at the device as he is intrigued by the sudden changes. "Very interesting, it seems that something big and horrible has happened to the red ranger that caused his ranger energy to drop like that. This is more perfect to unleash this anti music beast on them". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco nods in agreement. "Getting the red ranger out of the way first will be easy. However there is a new signal of the unknown color in that human city, and it is stronger now". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron is intrigued by the news. "This could be troubling, and yet intriguing at the same time". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco looks at Dr. Mutron. "Should I go and look for the human with the unknown color"? Cosilenco asks Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron shakes his head. "No, if the human with the unknown color is a new and upcoming ranger, we can use the beast to attack the rangers to lure this human out to destroy him or her before they even join the team. Plus with the weaken red ranger, this anti music pedant that is on the beast neck will weaken him even more". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco and Fortesilenco as they have laugh evilly of their evil plan.

At the McKnight home, Corey is taking a nap in the living room. Levi is getting his new room organized. "Hey dad, will Corey be alright? I mean he was put through hell because of my biological dad and our biological mom". Levi said to Conner as he does not say the names of the people responsible for the kidnapping.

Conner looks at Levi. "It will take some time, Levi. Plus he will come to terms about the entire thing, and I do not know how long that will take. He is doing consoling with Dr. Harper. Corey has told me some about what happened while being there. It pains me that he was subjected to it". Conner said to Levi.

Levi nods to Conner. "When I saw them coming in the secret basement, it felt like they betrayed me in the worst way. Plus my biological father even locked me down there as well during that time". Levi said to Conner.

Conner nods to Levi. "Being betrayed by a family member is a cruel way indeed". Conner said to Levi as they finish up.

Down stairs, Corey is sleeping on the couch. He is not tossing and turning, but his dream is not a haunting one either.

Dream Sequence

Corey is in the same weird space. He looks around as he spots someone appearing to him. "Hello Cornelius", Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey looks at the incoming spirit. "Do I know your name already"? Corey asks the spirit. Soundmis sighs as he should have appeared to him before the cruel events. "I am Soundmis. I am the Guardian of Musicola. Musicola was an ancient civilization that was located here on Earth". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods to Soundmis. "Were you the one that was communicating to me via dream"? Corey asks Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Corey. "Indeed I am, I can see you are safe and sound after the horrible things that your kidnappers has done to you. Plus very soon a new ally will join the team". Soundmis said to Corey.

The scene changes to where the background is in a bronze color as techno music is playing in the background. "Do you know who the new ally is, Soundmis? Plus does the others know who it is "? Corey asks Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Corey. "The ally is someone that you all know. This person has a helpful heart, and he has proven himself in more ways than one. It will be proven once again when evil strikes again". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey sighs as it is very cryptic like a riddle again. "Do you like saying cryptic riddles"? Corey asks Soundmis.

Soundmis sighs as he looks at Corey. "It's purpose is to challenge you to figure out on your own. Plus I will tell you that you can overcome the recent pain on your heart. It will take everyone including the new ally to bring your true self back to you. However you can not push away the help from the new ally." Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods to Soundmis as he looks at him. "I will forever be grateful that Jared and Artie saved my life and Levi's life. It just how can I get my true self back when it was cruelly taken away by". Corey said as he could not say the names of his kidnappers.

Soundmis looks at Corey. "Cornelius, your true self is something that can not be taken away by them and certainly not the evil of Dr. Mutron. We will talk again". Soundmis said to Corey as he disappears from the dream.

End Dream

Levi and Conner sees Corey waking up. Corey shots up as he has a cold sweat on his forehead. "Are you alright"? Levi asks Corey. "Was the nightmare about the ordeal"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey shakes his head. "I am fine, and dad it was more like someone communicating with me than a nightmare about that". Corey said to them.

Conner does not look as convinced. "Are you sure"? Conner asks Corey. "I am sure dad. If it was a nightmare about it, I would be crying right now". Corey said to Conner.

Conner sighs as Corey is right. "Alright plus I am going to get dinner ready". How about you and Levi setting the table"? Conner asks them.

Both boys nod to Conner as he went to the kitchen. "Hey dad", Corey said to Conner. "Yeah champ" Conner said to Corey.

"Should I return to school on Monday? I do not want to get even further behind on my school work. Plus I have to immerse myself with people sooner or later". Corey said to Conner.

Conner is surprised by the question. Levi looks at Corey. "Um Corey, don't you think it is too soon to head back to school. You were kidnapped against your will for three days, and you were put through really harsh things". Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi as he is getting mad. "It was more like 2 1/2 days, Levi. Plus I am being cooped up here for almost a week, and I am alright physically better. I do not want get more left behind in school work". Corey said to Levi.

Conner looks at them. "Easy boys, you both make valid points. We can try it on Monday, Corey. Plus if you feel really uneasy to the point actually passing out in front of everyone, I will have no problem keeping you home until the trial and Haley will home school you until then". Conner said to them especially towards Corey.

Corey sighs as he looks at his dad. "Yes dad", Corey said to Conner. Conner looks at Corey. "These things takes time, champ. You need to heal not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well". Conner said to Corey. Corey nods to Conner as he understands.

Levi looks at them as he admires the father and son relationship between Conner and Corey. 'Conner is like a real dad to Corey. My biological father never called me a nickname like champ like Conner does'. Levi thought to himself as they eat dinner.

That Monday morning, Conner is driving Corey and Levi to school. As Corey and Levi got out from the car, everyone is staring at them. The teens even spot them. "Corey, you are back at school". Diana said to Corey.

Corey nods to Diana. "Yeah, everyone is staring at me". Corey said to Diana.

Wally shakes his head. "Well duh, you are back man". Wally said to Corey.

As they went inside, Corey is already called into the principal's office. Corey looks at the principal and the head of the custodial staff. "I want to apologize to you for all the trouble you had to go through, Mr. McKnight. Plus when the police showed us the threatening notes, we looked deeper into the matter. It turns out that the main suspect was not hired here disguised himself as one of the custodial staff and put those notes into your locker. Plus we have moved your locker to the junior hallway". The principal said to Corey.

The head of the custodial staff nods to Corey. "I also want to formally apologize as well. We had no clue that an imposer was here. We are closely investigating how the imposter got a key and ID card to get in". The head custodial staff said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "That janitor that put the notes in my locker was an imposter. Does my dad know about this"? Corey said to them as it is the first of hearing about it.

The principal looks at Corey. "Yes your father already knows, and he was not happy about it either". The principal said to Corey.

Corey sighs as he should have been told this from Conner. "So he disguised himself as a janitor to put the notes in my locker to really scare me, and then strike at the park to take me away. I can not believe it was someone that no one would suspect". Corey said to them.

The principal nods to Corey. "He fooled all of us not just you". The principal said to Corey.

Corey nods to them. "Thank you for telling me this. I do accept your apologies. I hope you find out how he done it soon". Corey said to the principal as he left the principal's office. The principal hands him his new locker number and combination before Corey left.

The teens spot Corey out from the office. "What was that about"? Bobby asks Corey. Corey looks at them. "It seems that the school had an imposter being a school janitor". Corey said to them.

Matt looks at Corey. "You can't be serious". Matt said to Corey. Corey looks at Matt. "I am not joking about it". Corey said to Matt.

Vivian frowns as she learns about it. "Geez, that is absolutely insane". Vivian said to Corey.

Corey nods to Vivian. "Yeah well the good thing is that they moved my locker on the junior hallway now". Corey said to them.

Laura nods in agreement. "I suppose that is a good thing, Corey". Laura said to Corey.

Levi looks at Corey. "What number is it"? Levi asks Corey. Corey looks at the number. "Number 375, why"?

Levi grins at Corey. "Well you are my locker neighbor for starters, and plus some of us also has lockers on this hallway as well, so we can still look out for you". Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at them as Vivian, Bobby, and Wally nod in agreement. "Thanks you guys", Corey said to them as someone is not very happy about it.

"What do you mean my locker has been moved to the freshman hallway"? A female voice said as it came from the principal's office.

Corey looks at them as he is getting nervous as his friends notice it. "Please don't tell me that is Cassandra". Corey said to them.

"I am actually right here, Corey". Cassandra said to Corey as she walks up to them.

Corey sighs in relief as he is curious on who it was. "That must have been, Iris. She had a family emergency that resulted her grandmother passing away on the very Friday that you went MIA. She even celebrated her 100th birthday before passing away in her sleep". Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at them. "So she is completely clueless on what just happened". Corey said as he gets the whole picture.

Cassandra nods to Corey. "Yeah Iris hates to be the last one to know things, so I would avoid her if all possible, toddles". Cassandra said to Corey as she walk towards class.

The teens look at Corey. "What was that with Cassandra"? Julianne asks Corey. Corey looks at them. "Cassandra and her mom visited me last week, and things did not turn out so bad. Plus I was civil with her, but it does not mean I will become friends with her anytime soon". Corey said to them.

Diana nods to Corey as her feelings are safe. "Well, that is different". Diana said to Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Is Iris completely harmless or should I be scared"? Corey asks them.

Wally looks at Corey. "She can be intense at times, but she does not stoop to Cassandra's mean levels". Wally said to Corey.

Corey nods to Wally. "Ok, I guess we should get to class then". Corey said to Wally. The teens nod as they went to class.

Throughout the day, Corey has to deal with the attention. For him, it feels really smothering like he needed some space. Then again, he needed to immerse himself with people again after what he has been through.

Corey is at his locker getting his books for his last two classes of the day. "I can not believe that a freshman of all people has moved into my locker". A female voice said to Corey.

Corey is getting nervous as his heart is moving faster. "You must be Iris". Corey said to the girl named Iris.

Iris glares at Corey as she has a gold long sleeve collar shirt with black knee length skirt and gray flats. She is about 6'0" with an athletic body type and very flexible as well. She has raven colored hair in a pixie hair style and brown eyes with fair skin tone. "That's right, the principal did not tell me why he had my locker moved, so I am asking you right now". Iris said as she is being really intense and mad.

Corey is getting really scared by her as Wally and Levi sees what is going on. "Leave him alone, Iris", Wally said to Iris. "Yeah you are scaring my half brother". Levi said to Iris.

Iris looks at them as she does not know what is going on. "Half brother since when, why is everyone so keen on ok with keeping secrets and things from me"? Iris asks them as she is mad and upset as she walks away to class. Corey senses something about about her, but he couldn't finger it.

Levi looks at Corey as he is still a bit shaken up by the unwelcome encounter. "Easy Corey, take it easy, deep breaths with me". Levi said to Corey. Corey takes some deep breaths as his heart rate returns to normal.

Wally looks at them. "Do you want me to get Coach McKnight"? Wally asks them. "Yes", Levi said to Wally. "No, she does not know what happened. Plus she did not hit me like a bully would. She is just angry".

Corey said to them.

Levi looks at Corey. "Come on Corey, she scared you. Plus by the looks of things, you were nearly panicking". Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi as he is getting mad at him. "Panicking yes but not passing out, Levi". Corey said to Levi.

Levi shakes his head to Corey. "Corey come on, it will only take a second to dad and", Levi said as he stops himself.

Corey is getting nervous and scared again as he hears those words again, and he is really mad. "You know your psychotic biological dad said that to me in that horrible place, Levi. You are just like him". Corey said to Levi as he walks away in a hurry.

Levi has a hurtful look on his face as the others as the others show up. "What just happened"? Diana asks Levi. "Yeah you made Corey really mad". Bobby said to Levi.

Levi sighs as he explains what happened. "Well that went brilliantly", Julianne said to Levi with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "I can not excuse Iris's behavior towards Corey, but she is mad". Vivian said to them. "Yeah", Laura said to them. The teens nod as they went to their final classes of the day.

After school, Levi is at home as the others are at DT Wave for training. Conner sees Levi doing his homework. "You know Corey has his bummed out look, and now I see you have your own bummed out look". Conner said to Levi.

Levi sighs as he looks at his new dad. "Well, where should I start, dad"? Levi asks Conner. "From the beginning would be nice, recommend, preferred by most people including parents". Conner said to Levi.

Levi explained what happened with the encounter with Iris and the spat with Corey. Conner sighs to Levi. "Well, Corey probably did not mean that when he said you are just like your biological father. I can tell that you are nothing like him. Plus it will take him a while to hear certain things again. When Corey gets home from DT Wave, we will talk to him about it together as a family. Plus I talked to Iris about it and explained what happened to Corey. She really did not know what happened. I do not know if she has friends at school or they deliberately did not tell her about it". Conner said to Levi.

Levi nods to Conner. "So with Corey didn't passing out at school, is he going back to school the next day"? Levi asks Conner.

Conner nods to Levi. "It depends on him and also if nothing else happens". Conner said to Levi. Levi is puzzled by it. "Ok dad", Levi said to Conner.

Back at DT Wave, the teens are training as Corey is at the punching bag as Bobby is supporting it. Kira looks at them as a new bronze morphor is done. "Corey how long you have been on that punching bag"? Kira asks Corey.

Corey looks at Kira. "About an hour why"? Corey asks Kira. Kira looks at Corey. "Take a break and take it easy", Kira said to Corey.

Corey sighs as he has heard that all day. "Ok, but we can't let or guard down now". Corey said to Kira. Kira looks at him as the monster attack alarm is going off.

The teens look at each other. "I was starting to miss that alarm going off". Wally said to them.

Corey has his old leader look on his face. The others are surprised by it. "Let's go guys", Corey said to them. "Corey are you sure"? Julianne asks Corey.

Corey nods to Julianne. "Yes I am sure, Julianne". Corey said to them as they head out to the battle scene.

In the country side, the teens sees an vicious beast monster with Mutezoids with it. "Talk about a very ugly monster", Wally said to them.

The anti music beast looks at them. "I am the Anti Music Beast, and I will be your doom". The anti music beast said to the teens.

The teens grab their morphors. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

"Mutezoids attack", the anti music monster said to the foot soldiers. The foot soldiers roam and charge at the rangers. The teens grab their music sabers as begin to fight.

Back at Corey's and Levi's house, Levi is getting an unsettling feeling in his stomach like something bad is happening. "Hey dad, is Corey at DT Wave"? Levi asks Conner.

Conner nods to Levi. "Yeah why"? Conner asks Levi. Levi looks at Conner. "I got this weird feeling that I need to help Corey fight against evil". Levi said to Conner.

Conner looks at Levi as he suspects that he has ranger energy and power. He also sees a bronze aura within him. "Go and Levi, we will have a lot to talk about when you get back", Conner said to Levi. Levi nods to Conner as he runs out from the house to DT Wave. 'Corey, just hang on', Levi thought to himself.

Back at the battle, the rangers notice that something is off about Corey. He normally can defeat Mutezoids like it is nothing. However it is like he needs more help defeating them.

Corey uses his music saber as he hits the monster. However it does not have any effect at all. The monster grabs his ankle and tosses Corey to the ground like a rag doll.

"Corey", Diana yells out to him. She sends a slash of jazz towards the anti music beast. However it does not effect it. "No way, it absorbed my attack just like Corey's". Diana said to them.

Julianne looks at Matt. "Matt, let's combine our music savors". Julianne said to Matt. Matt nods as he tossed savor to her. Julianne combines the savors to make a longer savor. The two sends a blue and a green music beam at the beast, but it absorbed it as well.

Bobby, Wally, Vivian, and Laura also tries to send their music beams at the monster as well. However they are also stunned that their attacks got absorbed as well.

"That's impossible, that monster absorbed our attacks". Laura said to them.

"We have faced a dual anti music monster, but nothing like this". Vivian said to them.

The anti music beast looks at the rangers. "Well, it looks like you have finally figured it out that I have anti rock, anti blues, anti country, anti heavy metal, anti rap, anti jazz, anti hip hop, and anti classical components with in me". The anti music beast said to them as he sends a wave against them.

The rangers are send back a lot and sparks are flying from their suits. Corey demorphs as he lays on the ground. Julianne spots Corey as she and the others are still morphed. "Corey get up", Julianne said to Corey.

Corey hears Julianne as he is standing up but collapses again. The anti music beast looks at them as it grabs it's pendant. "You will be my prisoner red ranger". The anti beast monster said as it uses the pendant. A black beam hits Corey as it lifts him in the air. Corey is screaming as the anti music is taking its effect on him. He is captured in the anti music pendant.

Back at DT Wave, Levi is feeling the psychic headache for help. Kira spots him. "Levi what's wrong"? Kira asks Levi. "Corey is in trouble isn't he". Levi said to Kira.

Kira also sees the bronze aura within Levi. "Yes, I believe you are the only one that can save him". Kira said to Levi.

Levi has a confused look on his face. "What do you mean"? Levi asks Kira. Kira looks at Levi as she hands him the bronze morphor. "You are not like your biological father. You are chosen as the Bronze Techno Ranger". Kira said to Levi.

Levi is surprised by the news as he sees the monitors. He sees the beast that is giving the rangers a tough time. "I will join the team and follow the ranger rules". Levi said to Kira as he heads out to the battle. 'No one messes with my little half brother and gets away with it'. Levi thought to himself as it is his turn to fight back.

End Chapter

If you guys guessed Levi being the new ranger then, you were right. Plus things will get more intense in this arc.

Next Chapter: The Rise of the Bronze Techno Ranger Part 2


	32. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 32: The Rise of the Bronze Techno Ranger Part 2

At DT Wave, Levi is holding his bronze morphor. "How do I you know morph"? Levi asks Kira. Kira looks at Levi. "It's Music Force Lets Play the Music, you can do this". Kira said to Levi.

Levi nods to Kira as he has a determined look on his face. "Thanks Kira for believing in me". Levi said to Kira. Kira nods as she shows him his music cycle. "Your welcome, your teammates and Corey needs you". Kira said to Levi.

Levi activates his morphor as he puts the music charm into it. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", Levi said as he morphs into ranger form for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Levi is standing in a weird space with a bronze earthy back ground. Techno music is playing in the background. He has a bronze colored ranger suit with gold and silver musical notes on his chest. His helmet is bronze with an electronic instrument as the visor. He does his pose as his music saber is in his hands. "Power of Techno, Music Force Bronze Ranger", Levi said as he is in his pose.

End morphing sequence

Levi is surprised by him being chosen. "This is incredible". Levi said to Kira. Kira nods to Levi. "Indeed, your teammates needs your help now". Kira said to Levi.

Levi nods as he gets on to his bronze colored music cycle. "Got it", Levi said to Kira as he heads out from the secret exit as he rides to the battle scene. 'Corey just hang on, I am coming'. Levi thought to himself as he puts the foot on the gas petal on his music cycle.

Back at the battle scene, the rangers are still battling the Anti Music Beast. "What are we going to do? That thing has Corey in that pendant". Diana said to them as she is really worried.

Laura looks at Diana as she dodges a blow from the beast. "Keep it together Diana, we have to figure this out". Laura said to Diana.

Matt nods in agreement. "Laura is right". Matt said to Diana. They are still fighting back against the beast.

The Anti Music Beast looks at them as he sends another wave at them. The rangers are send back even more as they completely demorphed now. "There is no way I can give up. Not especially when Corey needs us". Julianne said to the beast as she is struggling to get up. "Yeah our rock and roll leader will be freed". Wally said to the beast. "You will be destroyed". Bobby said to the beast.

Plus the others are getting up as well. "We need help". Matt said to them.

Vivian looks at them. "More like we need reinforcements. There must be a genre of music that the beast does not have on its anti list". Vivian said to them.

Diana looks at Vivian. "Yeah but what genre is that"? Diana asks them.

The Anti Music Beast looks at them. "Say goodbye to your precious planet", the beast said to them. Just as it fires it's wave again, a bronze music laser lands on the beast.

The beast stumbles back some. "What kind of trickery is this"? The beast asks them. The teens are stunned by what just happened. Julianne sees a ranger riding on a music cycle. "Mates look over there", Julianne said to them.

The teens are surprised to see a new ranger arriving to help. "Awesome timing", Matt said to them. "Ditto that", Wally said to them. "Yeah but who is it"? Bobby asks them. The rest of the girls shrug as they have no clue who it is either.

The beast looks at the ranger. "How could there be another ranger when I am about to claim victory for Dr. Mutron? Plus who are you"? The Anti Music Beast asks the new ranger.

The Bronze Techno Ranger glares at the beast. "First of all, you did not suspect someone with the power of Techno music to come and save the day. Secondly, you have brought trouble to my city which I will not stand for. Third of all, I am the Music Force Bronze Ranger". The bronze ranger said to the beast.

The teens are surprised by the bronze ranger showing up to save the day. "His voice sounds awfully familiar". Diana said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

The beast grits his teeth as he summons more Mutezoids. "Mutezoids attack", the beast said as it orders them to fight.

The bronze ranger looks at the incoming Mutezoids. "So this are the foot soldiers of this evil force huh", the bronze ranger said as he is fighting back against them. He is punching and kicking them like it almost like second nature to him. He grabs one of the Mutezoids by the leg and swings it around a few times.

The bronze ranger throws the Mutezoid at the beast. The force of the throw cuts a chain connecting to the pendant.

In the pendant, Corey is in civilian form as the black anti music energy is keeping him in place. All the sudden, he feels the pendant is moving as a chain is cut. He tumbles around as he is laying on his stomach. "What is going on out there"? Corey asks himself as his face is flushed and his body is aching as well.

Back at the battle, the teens notice that a chain connected to the pendant is cut. "Guys look, if the other part of the chain is cut, maybe Corey will finally be free". Diana said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

The beast monster looks at the bronze ranger. "This has gone long enough", the beast monster said as it sends it's wave at the bronze ranger.

The bronze ranger grabs his music saber out. As the wave hits the saber, the bronze ranger deflects it like it is nothing. "Actually, you are the one that is done". The bronze ranger said as his music saber is glowing. "Techno Triad", the bronze ranger said as he fires his music beam at the pendant.

The anti music beast sees this as it is effected by the bronze ranger's attack. "No, that's impossible, I am suppose to be stronger than you rangers. I have all the genres that rangers currently have". The beast said to the bronze ranger.

The bronze ranger looks at the beast. "Well you probably forgot about me to your list of genre of anti music". The bronze ranger said as he charges in at the monster. He stabs the pendant with his music saber and gives a powerful round house kick to the beast.

The teens are watching as the beast and the anti music pendant is destroyed. There is an explosion as it is gone. In the black smoke, the bronze ranger is supporting Corey towards his teammates.

"Guys look", Julianne said to them. They run towards the bronze ranger and Corey. "Corey, are you ok"? Bobby asks Corey.

Corey nods to them. "I will be fine. I would not gotten out of there if it wasn't for the bronze ranger". Corey said to them.

Wally looks at the bronze ranger. "Ok, but who is the new teammate though"? Wally asks them.

Matt looks at them. "Yeah plus you sound so familiar". Matt said to the bronze ranger.

Diana looks at Matt. "Jared did say that the bronze ranger is someone who was underneath our noses". Diana said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement. "Yeah someone very helpful as well". Vivian said to them.

Laura also nods in agreement. "Someone who is loyal and the half sibling of the red ranger". Laura said to them.

The bronze ranger nods as he looks at them. "I am all of that and even more". The bronze ranger said to them as he powers down in front of them.

The teens are surprised to see that the bronze ranger is Levi. "Levi, but I do not understand". Julianne said to them.

Corey looks at them. "I have the answer to that. When I was held at that place, Levi tried to get me out on his on. However his biological father and our biological mother spotted us from leaving. Levi stood up to them and I noticed a bronze glow coming from him". Corey said to them.

The teens are surprised that Corey knew that. "No matter how you knew, we are glad to have you back again". Wally said to Corey as they nod in agreement.

Corey nods to them as the black mark of the anti music pendant is on his arm. "Thanks you guys, now let's head back to", Corey said as he collapses to the ground.

The teens are stunned by this as Corey is very weak. "Corey", the teens said in unison. "What in the world just happened"? Bobby asks them. "I do not know". Matt said to them. "Maybe Kira can figure this out". Vivian said to them. Laura went to Corey as she feels Corey's forehead. "Guys, he is burning up". Laura said to them.

It sends a shocking wave to their very core. Diana is about to cry. Levi is carrying him. "We need to get to DT Wave, NOW". Levi said to them as they are in a hurry back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira sees the teens returning and very perplexed on why is Corey being carried by Levi. "Rangers what is going on"? Kira asks them.

Levi looks at Kira. "Kira after I destroyed the beast and the pendent, Corey collapsed and he is burning up". Levi said to Kira.

Kira sees a weak Corey. "Get him to the med bay now, Levi. Diana, Laura, and Julianne grab your music zords. Vivian call Ethan, Conner, and Dr. O, now". Kira said to them.

As the teens quickly does their assignments, Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver shows up at DT Wave. "Kira what's going on"? Dr. Oliver asks Kira. "Corey collapsed after he was freed from the anti music pendant, and now Corey is fallen ill. We tried using the music zords with healing powers, but it was useless". Kira said to them with a solemn look on her face. Ethan is stunned as Dr. Oliver is staying strong for Conner.

Conner see Corey laying in bed with a damp cloth on his forehead. He is getting devastated again. "Corey, champ look at me please", Conner said to Corey.

Corey opens his eyes as he looks at his dad. "Dad", Corey said to Conner. Conner takes Corey's hand as it is lukewarm. "You will get better, I promise". Conner said to Corey. "I know I am not ok, dad. It feels like the music in me is taken out". Corey said to Conner.

Conner looks at Corey. "Do not talk like that Corey". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "Dad, can you send in the others in here including Levi". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods as Julianne, Matt, Wally, Bobby, Diana, Vivian, Laura, and Levi walk in the room. They are all in tears as they look at Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Guys listen to me very carefully. I know I am not the best shape, and I do not know when I will be back fighting evil again. Julianne is your leader until I am well again. I believe that she can do it for me. Each one of you will have to step it up in one way or another. Diana, please do not blame your self for this. Levi, I know this is the worse timing for you to join the team, and I didn't mean what I said about your biological father. I have faith in all of you". Corey said as he falls asleep.

The teens are in tears as this has happened. Kira just got off the phone with Adam and Dr. Taylor. "How are we going to reverse it"? Wally asks them. "Yeah we need our red ranger". Bobby asks them.

Julianne looks at them. "We will find a way one way or another. It didn't stop my mom, Coach McKnight, and Ethan finding a cure for Dr. Oliver when he was encased in amber". Julianne said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement. "I am with Julianne. Plus we have to do this without help from the other teams". Vivian said to them.

Diana nods in agreement as she wipes the tears from her face. "I have to agree with Vivian. After that recent kidnapping incident, they have their own fights and battles to get to". Diana said to them.

The others nod in agreement as they watch in somber attitudes as Conner is with Corey. "We have to do this for my little half brother, guys". Levi said as he has stands up.

The teens nod in agreement as they are in a new challenging position to reverse the effects of the anti music pendant.

Meanwhile at Reefside High, Ms. Hawkins is in her classroom grading papers. She notices something in her draw glowing. She sees a CD of a famous guitarist glowing in a bright red color. She has deeply somber look on her face. "I think it is time to tell them my secret". Ms. Hawkins said to herself as she gets up and suddenly leaves the school.

At a ritzy home, Iris is doing her homework. She is still mad about the encounter with Corey. She notices a cd of hers is glowing in a bright gold color. "I guess my grandma was not crazy when she told me about the truth about decoding the melodies in every song out there". Iris said to herself as she rolls her eyes.

In a moving van, a 17 year old guy is moving with his 34 year old sister. They have Hawaiian descent complexion and skin tone. The guy is about 5'3" with an athletic body tone. He has jet black hair in a pony tail and almond colored eyes. He has a silver colored shirt with black cargo shorts and sandals. "This move will be best for us, Robin". The sister said to the guy named Robin.

Robin rolls his eyes as he sighs to her. "I guess the rhythm of life just had to move us to the mainland, Ailani". Robin said to his sister name Ailani.

Ailani rolls her eyes to her little brother. "You and your rhythm talk little brother. It is a wonder grandfather showed you the way of drummers and listen to famous drummers". Ailani said to Robin.

Robin looks at Ailani. "It is not my fault that I can pick up any kind of rhythm in music". Robin said to Ailani. He notices a cd glowing a silver color as the van approaches to Reefside. "Something tells me that the someone's rhythm of life is very low and weak". Robin said to himself.

Ailani rolls her eyes as she still does not believe it. "Just keep telling your self that little brother". Ailani said to Robin as they arrive at their house across the street from the McKnight house.

Back at the lair of Dr. Mutron, Fortesilenco looks at Dr. Mutron. "The red ranger is out of commission with the effects of the Anti Music pendant", Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods to Fortesilenco. "Good, now it will be time to hunt down for the direct descendants of the Guardians of Sound, Melody, and Rythmn. Once those three are captured, the rangers will not have a chance reversing the effects of the anti music within the red ranger". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco as they laugh evilly as their next plan is in the works.

End chapter

Yeah Corey is now very sick because of the effects of the anti music pendant. Of course, the rangers will be on the case on how to reverse it.

Next Chapter: The Quest for the Heart of Music Part 1


	33. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 33: The Quest to the Heart of Music

That night at DT Wave, Conner is sleeping on a chair next to Corey in the med bay. Levi is also in another chair as well as he is wide awake. 'Why did it have to be Corey that has to suffer so much? First he suffered in the hands of my biological father, and now he is suffering the effects of that anti music pendant'. Levi thought to himself as he went towards Corey.

Levi looks at Corey as he is sleeping in the bed with the anti music pendant mark on his arm. He has tears building in his eyes like he wants to cry. "Oh Corey", Levi said at a whisper level.

Corey's eyes are open as he looks at Levi. "Why are you awake, Levi"? Corey asks him with a soft tone in his voice.

Levi is taken back as Corey is awake. "I could not sleep, Corey. Before all of this, we had an argument at school remember". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods to Levi. "Yeah, we did", Corey said to Levi. Levi sighs as he looks at Corey. "I should have watched what I said to you considering what that phrase was and you know who said to you". Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi. "We all need constant reminders, Levi". Corey said to Levi. Levi nods to Corey as Conner wakes up as he sees both of them awake. "Boys now you have woken me up". Conner said to them.

Levi looks at Conner as he is feeling guilty. "Sorry dad, I could not sleep. How can you sleep at a time like this"? Levi asks Conner as he is curious and feeling a bit lost.

Conner looks at Levi as he nods to him. "Levi, if I was at the house right now, I wouldn't be able to sleep because Corey is not at home in his bed. The first lesson about being a McKnight is that we stick together through thick and thin". Conner said to Levi.

Levi is starting to understand the meaning. "It sounds like a marriage vow". Levi said to them.

Conner nods to Levi as he laughs in agreement. Corey has a very faint smile even in his condition. "In a way yes Levi, you are a part of this family now. Plus no one can ever break this family apart again, not if I can help it". Conner said to them.

Corey nods as he drifts off to sleep. Conner looks at Levi. "You should get some sleep. You and the rangers will have to find a way to reverse the effects that Corey is dealing with". Conner said to Levi. Levi nods to Conner as he went back to the chair and falls asleep.

The next morning at school, the teens are together as it feels really empty with out Corey. "How is Coach McKnight can be here when Corey is very ill"? Diana asks them.

Levi looks at Diana. "Corey urged him to go to work. Haley and Kim are looking after Corey right now". Levi said as he is feeling solemn.

"Check out the shortie newbie, he must be a freshmen", a bully said to his friends.

The teens look at each other realizing that trouble is coming. They went to see what is going on. They get a surprise of their life when the bullies is picking on a short 17 year old guy. "You missing the beat on that because I am actually a junior, but then again most people often miss the beat on that anyways". The guy said to them in a calm and mellow manner.

The bully looks at the guy. "The way you talking right now, you are getting a beating". The bully said to the guy.

They guy rolls his eyes at the bully. "Typical misguided rhythm, you might as well be surprised to see too many witnesses around and a teacher that is about to take you to the principal's office right about". The guy said to them.

The bully is not buying it. "Yeah right", the bully said to the guy as he raise his fist to him.

The teens look really nervous for the guy.

"Now", the guy said to the bully.

"Principal's office now", Dr. Oliver said to the bully. The bully is stunned as the teacher is right there when the guy said the teacher will show up.

The teens and other students are shocked and amazed by how he was able to predict that. The guy grins as he looks at them.

"How did you do that"? Laura asks the guy. "Yeah it's like you predicted it like a psychic". Vivian said to the guy.

The guy shakes his head to them. "Your ears can hear the rhythm if you train it hard enough. You follow your own rhythm and beat in life no matter it takes you. The name is Robin by the way, later". Robin said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are stunned by it. "Is it just me or do I see a Hawaiian version of Corey just now"? Wally asks them. "I do not think it's just you, bro". Bobby said to Wally.

Matt nods in agreement. "I have to agree, but seeing Robin just now reminds me that Corey is not here with us". Matt said as he is bummed out.

Diana nods in agreement. "Yeah I know". Diana said to them.

Julianne nods as she is the temporary leader. She has a lot on her plate right now. "Guys we all have to be strong for Corey's sake. I took calls from Jared and Quincy asking me about Corey and his condition. I know we should handle this on our own and me to lead the team, but Julianne said to them as she is about to cry.

Wally looks at Julianne as she is crying. "I am scared that I will let the team down and the other rangers down as well". Julianne said as she crying in Wally's arms.

Levi looks at them. "My brother believes in you, Julianne. I know this is coming from the newest member of the team, but I also believe in you as well". Levi said to Julianne. The others nod in agreement as hey believe in her as well.

Julianne wipes the tears from her eyes. "Thanks guys", Julianne said to them as they head to class.

Later on that day, Kira is in the teacher's lounge as she has to deal with a distraught and devastated old friend/teammate and a group of rangers who are completely lost because their leader has fallen ill by the enemy. "I wish I knew what to do. Dr. Oliver never had something like this to deal with". Kira said to herself as she is feeling really down as well.

"You looked troubled Miss. Ford", Ms. Hawkins said to Kira. Kira gasps as she is scared by her. "Ms. Hawkins, you scared me". Kira said to Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins looks at Kira as she can see that. "I have not seen young Cornelius at school today. Plus Mr. McKnight is distraught, and yet he is trying to hold it together". Ms. Hawkins said to Kira.

Kira sighs as she can not explain it to another teacher. "Corey is out sick". Kira said to Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins looks at Kira like she knows there is more to the story. "He is afflicted with something from evil forces isn't he". Ms. Hawkins said to Kira.

Kira is stunned and very taken back by it. "How did you know that"? Kira asks Ms. Hawkins as she is worried that she must have figured it out.

Ms. Hawkins looks at Kira. "There is a lot more to me that meet the eye, Ms. Ford. The heroes of music will soon find out the truth about me". Ms. Hawkins said to Kira as she leaves the teachers lounge.

Kira is really confused on what Ms. Hawkins meant by it. 'That is really weird. Could be there is something about her that I don't know about'? Kira asks herself.

After school the teens are together as they are wondering how Corey is feeling. They went to the med bay to check up on him. "Hey Corey how are you feeling"? Diana asks Corey.

Corey looks at his teammates as he has a very faint smile on his face. "It's about the same guys". Corey said to them. The teens are feeling down as well. "We will figure this out". Julianne said to them.

Kira walks in the room as the ghostly spirit of Soundmis appears to them. Corey looks at Soundmis. "Soundmis", Corey said to Soundmis as he tries to sit up, but the ache in his body is getting to him.

Levi looks at Corey. "Take it easy Corey", Levi said to Corey. Soundmis sees the anti music pendant mark on Corey's arm as his eyes widen. "Oh no, I am afraid that this has happened". Soundmis said to them.

Kira looks at Soundmis as the teens are preparing themselves for this. "What is it"? Kira asks Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at them. "The Anti Music Pendant, its dark and evil energy weakens someone with a strong connection to a genre of music, in Cornelius's case rock. Plus it can cause a really high fever, body aches, and unable to morph". Soundmis said to them.

The teens are stunned by it as Corey is seriously sick. "Is there a cure for this"? Levi asks Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Levi. "Yes, the only way to cure Cornelius from the effects of the Anti Music Pendant is to get the Heart of Music, and that is a quest in its own right". Soundmis said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are in for a challenging quest. "What is the Heart of Music exactly"? Julianne asks Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at them. "The Heart of Music is a special item that is composed of three gifts. These three gifts are the music gift of sound, the music gift of melody, and the music gift of rhythm". Soundmis said to them.

Wally looks at them. "It sounds easy enough, and it is straight forward". Wally said to them as he thinks it is easy.

Soundmis shakes his head. "Actually young Wally, it is a lot harder than you think it is. The three gifts are hidden somewhere. In order to find them, you all will be tested and challenged in the test of courage, test of confidence, and the test of acceptance". Soundmis said to them.

Bobby sighs as it had a serious catch. "So we will be tested by a monster from the evil force to earn the gifts". Bobby said to Soundmis.

Soundmis shakes his head. "No, you will be tested by a veteran warrior. Plus the music sheet will tell you which one will be taking the test". Soundmis said to them.

Diana looks at Soundmis as she has a question. "When you said that we will be tested, will Corey be tested as well? Plus he is in no condition to much of anything right now". Diana said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Diana. "He will be tested as well, but it will be after you young people passing your tests and getting the gifts". Soundmis said to them as he uses his power to reveal five music sheet scrolls on the table. One of them has color on them while the other four are dark gray and locked.

Vivian looks at Soundmis. "Wait how come there are five music sheet scrolls"? Vivian asks Soundmis.

Laura nods in agreement. "Indeed, plus why is the first one has color while the others are gray"? Laura asks Soundmis.

Soundmis sighs as teenagers are filled with curious questions. Kira nods as she can empathize with him. "The five music sheet scrolls you see on the table. Four of them are the tests while the fifth one is called the Riddle of the Guardians. The first music sheet scroll is unlocked for you to get started for the first test. Once you pass the first test, the second music sheet scroll will be unlocked to you and a bit of the Riddle of the Guardians will also be unlocked for you as well. Be warned, the evil is going after the direct descendants of the Guardians of Sound, Melody, and Rhythm. If they fall in Dr. Mutron's hands, the Earth will be doomed". Soundmis said to them.

The teens are stunned as they are under this new pressure. Levi looks at Soundmis as he has a question to ask. "What if we fail a test"? Levi asks Soundmis. The others glare at Levi for asking the question.

Soundmis looks at them. "If you fail just one of the tests, young Cornelius will never recover, and his power will disappear forever". Soundmis said to them. The teens gasps by it.

Conner walks in the room as he heard it. "What did you say "? Conner asks Soundmis as he has tears in his eyes. Dr. Oliver looks at Conner.

Matt looks at Levi. "You should never asked that question, Levi. Now Coach McKnight is upset again. It is because of you". Matt said to Levi.

Levi looks at Matt. "It had to be asked Matt. We were avoiding to ask that question like we were afraid to ask about it. Plus this is something that can not be kept from Corey". Levi said to Matt.

An agruement is about to ensure as a voice stops them. "Levi is right", Corey said to them. The teens are stunned to see Corey out of bed.

Julianne looks at Corey as he is slumped on a wall against his left arm. "Corey", Julianne said to Corey. "What are you doing out of bed"? Diana asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "We can not be afraid to face what the challenges will be thrown at us. Plus I do have faith in all of you that you will pass the test". Corey said to them.

Matt sighs as he looks at Levi. "Levi, I am sorry. I guess I still have learn to trust people, and I took my anger out on you considering with everything that has happened". Matt said to Levi.

Levi nods as he looks at Matt. "Apology accepted, I am still dealing with actions of my biological father and our biological mother right now". Levi said to Matt.

Soundmis nods to them. "Good luck to all of you", Soundmis said to them as he disappears.

The teens got Corey back into bed. Conner looks at them. "I should not have gotten upset. It is something we never had to deal with before. I just do not want to lose you again, Corey and the same goes for you, Levi". Conner said to Corey.

Corey and Levi nod to Conner. "I suppose this is one of those thick and thin times you were talking about right dad". Levi said to Conner.

Conner nods to Levi. "You got it, big champ", Conner said to Levi. Levi smiles at Conner. The teens look at them as a family moment is made. Conner nods to Levi as he needs to be with the others.

In the main room, the teens look at each other. "Looks like, we have a lot of tests to complete". Julianne said to them. "Agreed", Matt said to them. "I say we start on them right away". Wally said to them."Yeah plus there is no way we can push it to the weekend. I mean we do not have much time, and Corey might not make it if we prolong this". Bobby said to them.

Diana looks at them. "So what should we do, complete a test after school then"? Diana asks them.

Vivian shrugs to them. "It is the only choice we got Diana". Vivian said to Diana.

Laura nods in agreement. "I have to agree with Vivian. Plus if this is spring break right now, we would have more time to do more than one test in a day. We have to do a test one afternoon at a time". Laura said to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah we are pulling double lives here with saving the world". Levi said to them.

Matt looks at Levi as he still unsure to trust him. 'Just like your dad had a secret double life'. Matt thought to himself as he looks at him.

The teens look at each other as they decide to start the quest tomorrow.

Meanwhile, at a prison, Megan and Renee are meeting with their lawyer and the ADA on their case. "We have heard that man and woman were arrested for kidnapping of those boys, and we want a deal". Megan said to ADA. Renee nods in agreement.

The lawyer looks at the ADA. "What are you offering"? The lawyer asks the ADA. The lawyer is an overworked public defender.

The ADA looks at them. "Plea guilty, 4 to 8 years in a minimum security prison and you will be testifying against Christopher Askew depending on what your clients has to say". ADA said to the lawyer.

The lawyer nods as he tells them. "We will take the deal". Renee said to the ADA. The ADA looks at them. "Tell me everything", ADA said to them.

Megan looks at them. "Renee and I were planning to rob the Foster Farm building to locate Matthew and ambush him at the Bryn home. However those plans drastically changed when Christopher Askew showed up at the bar that night. He showed us a picture of Matt coming out from the music shop. He made it simpler for us. After we completed what we planned to do, Christopher Askew was furious with us that we attacked his son as well. He gave us both 300 dollars cash and a pair of wigs, and he told us to leave town as well". Megan said to the ADA.

The ADA nods as he writes the information down. "Did you see Sharon Askew on those two nights as well"? The ADA asks them as he shows a mug shot of Sharon.

Renee shakes her head. "No, Christopher Askew is all alone both nights at that very bar. Plus you can find the wigs and the baseball bat in the car". Renee said to the ADA.

The ADA nods as he writes it down. "Thank you, I will be back with the plea deal papers to sign and confirming everything". The ADA said to them as he walks out from the prison cell. The lawyer also leaves the prison cell as well.

Renee looks at Megan. "I feel kind of bad for Sharon. She did take part with the crimes with Christopher, and yet she had no clue about his involvement with us". Renee said to Megan.

Megan nods in agreement. "Agreed, it is a wonder. Then again, we just sticked it to him". Megan said to Renee as they are taken back to their prison cells.

End Chapter

Talk about the drama in this chapter, and what the rangers will have to do in order to cure Corey. It is a race against the tests.

Next Chapter: Daughters of Power Rangers, the Test of Courage


	34. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 34: The Daughters of Power Rangers, The Test of Courage

It is early morning in Reefside as Corey is in the med bay in the Music Force Ranger HQ in the basement of DT Wave.

Corey wakes up as he looks at his dad and half brother getting ready to go for work and school. "Have a good day guys", Corey said to them with a soft tone of voice.

Conner shakes his head. "Corey, it would be a better day if you were well. Plus if anything comes up, I can come straight here". Conner said to Corey. "Same here little bro", Levi said to Corey.

Haley and Kim walk in the med bay. "We got it from here you two". Kim said to them. "Yeah plus we will call Kira as well if anything happens". Haley said to them.

Conner looks at them as he nods to them. "Alright, I hate that he is really ill". Conner said to them. Levi nods as he feels the same way. "I agree", Levi said to them.

Haley looks at them. "Get to school, both of you, and plus I even called a friend of Tommy's to give Corey a check up and to see her opinion on this is". Haley said to them.

Conner sighs to Haley. "Alright, Corey does not like needles very much, so he has to look away when ever he gets a shot from a doctor". Conner said to them.

Haley and Kim nod as they got the info. "Got it", Kim said to Conner and Levi as they head off to Reefside High.

It is not long that Dr. Anya Burrows shows up at the shop. Kim opens the door and sees the mentor for the Beast Warrior Rangers. "Hey Anya", Kim said to Anya.

Anya looks at Kim. "Zack told me about what happened with the kidnapping and rescue. Plus is Corey really sick"? Anya asks Kim.

Kim nods to Anya. "Yeah follow me", Kim said to Anya. Anya walks down stairs to the Music Force headquarters.

Haley looks at Anya. "Thank you for coming in a time like this, Dr. Burrows". Haley said to Anya.

Anya nods to Haley. "Your welcome, if it was my nephew in that is really sick, I would be worried sick about him right now". Anya said to Haley.

Haley, Kim, and Anya walk in the med bay. Corey looks at them. "Who is this"? Corey asks them with a soft tone of voice.

Anya looks at Corey as it reminds her of Zack when he was a ranger. "My name is Dr. Burrows, and I am also a doctor and former ranger mentor to the Beast Rangers. How are you feeling"? Dr. Burrows asks Corey.

Corey looks at Anya as he nods to her. "Sick, it's mostly my head and stomach that hurts and my arm as well". Corey said to Dr. Burrows.

Dr. Burrows look at Corey as she wants to get to the bottom of it. "Which arm"? Dr. Burrows asks Corey.

Corey looks at Dr. Burrows. "It's the right arm". Corey said to Anya as he is in some pain.

Dr. Burrows to Corey's right side as she looks at the mark of the Anti Music Pendant. The mark is an upside side heart with a black upside down treble and bass clef symbols in it. She frowns as it is a mark that is unfamiliar to her, but she has seen a mark that has caused pain to a ranger before.

Haley looks at Dr. Burrows. "Anya what is it"? Haley asks Dr. Burrows. Anya looks at Haley. "This mark is something I have never seen before". Dr. Burrows said to them.

The two women nod as Corey is laying in bed. Dr. Burrows looks at Corey. "I want to take some samples to see I can come up with an antidote". Dr. Burrows said to Corey.

Corey's face frowns as he knows what is coming. "Ok, but I really don't do well with needles". Corey said to Anya. He shakes his head as he is getting scared. "Who does"? Dr. Burrows said to Corey.

As Dr. Burrows grab her doctor's bag, she grabs some sterile cleanser, a syringe with a needle, and gloves out to do it. Haley and Kim are right by Corey's side.

Corey's face grimace as his head turns away. "I want to get to the bottom of this as much as you do, Corey". Dr. Burrows said to Corey. Corey nods to Dr. Burrows.

Dr. Burrows is holding the syringe in her hands as she gets into a comfortable position to get some samples. As she puts the needle into Corey's arm, Corey feels the anti music energy effecting him. He screams at the top of his lungs because of the pain much to everyone's shock.

Dr. Burrows is stunned by this as she got a small sample of the black oozy energy from Corey's arm. She quickly takes the needle out and sterilize Corey's arm. With each touch, Corey screams again and he throws up the contents of his stomach from dinner last night and the toast this morning.

Haley and Kim calms Corey down as Anya feels really bad about it. "I am sorry, Corey". Dr. Burrows said to Corey.

Corey looks at Dr. Burrows. "You were trying to help". Corey said to the young doctor with a weak and soft voice.

Dr. Burrows looks at the black ooze in the syringe. "I will begin analyzing it right away". Dr. Burrows said to them.

Haley and Kim nod to Anya as Corey drifts off to sleep. "I will call Conner and Kira about this". Haley said to Kim. Kim nods as she stays with Corey.

Back at the school, the teens are lunch. They are looking over the first music sheet scroll. It has a music score in blue and pink colors. "It looks like the first test is for you and Vivian". Wally said to Julianne.

They give Wally the duh look. "Yeah but it does not really say on what we have to do". Matt said to Wally.

Wally shrugs to Matt as Laura spots something. "Perhaps the message is hidden within the musical notes on this scroll. If Julianne and Vivian plays the notes with their music zords, the message will reveal itself". Laura said to them.

Bobby nods in agreement. "I am with Laura on this. Plus Laura is the violinist of the group". Bobby said to them.

Diana looks at them. "Yeah but what kind of test will await Julianne and Vivian though"? Diana asks them.

Levi shrugs to Diana. "Soundmis said that there is the test of courage, test of confidence, and test of acceptance awaits us. It has to be one of them". Levi said to them.

Just as they nod in agreement, they spot Coach McKnight running in a hurry towards the music room. The teens look at each other as they quickly run towards him to the classroom. The classroom is empty except for Kira and Dr. Oliver.

"Coach McKnight, what's going on"? Julianne asks Conner. Conner stops running as Dr. Oliver and Kira went to him. Kira looks at them. "Corey had a rough morning. Plus under no circumstances are you guys touch Corey's right arm". Kira said as she gives them orders.

The teens look at each other wondering what is it. "Why mom, what's going on"? Julianne asks Kira.

Kira looks at them. "The mark on Corey's arm is causing a lot of pain and making him throwing up. Plus since it is anti music energy that is effecting him if you guys touch it it will effect you as well". Kira said to them.

The teens gasp by the shock of it. "How did you figure it out"? Julianne asks Kira.

Tommy looks at them. "A friend of mine gave him a checkup this morning. She pretty much figured it out". Tommy said to them. "

As the bell rings for the students to head back to class, Kira makes a call to Adam about the latest development.

The teens look at each other. "We need to start the quest now". Julianne said to them. "Yeah, but who knows if a monster will attack". Matt said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Julianne looks at them as she is making the leadership decision. "Well it will be Vivian and I are being tested first. If they do send a monster against us, Matt it will be you that will lead on the fight until Vivian and I get back to help". Julianne said to Matt.

Matt is surprised by the sudden decision. "What who me", Matt said to them. The teens nod in agreement. "It has to be you, Matt. With Corey sick and me going on the test with Vivian, you are the third in command of the team". Julianne said to Matt.

Matt looks at his teammates as they nod in agreement. "I will do my best". Matt said to Julianne. He looks at them like he is really nervous and needs some confidence boost.

After school, the teen is at DT Wave. They glance from the window of the med bay, and they see Corey sleeping. Conner is right by his side. "He is going to wear himself out". Ethan said to them.

This surprises the teens as they turn to Vivian's dad. "Dad, what brings you here"? Vivian asks her dad.

Ethan sighs as he looks at his daughter. "I want to help in anyway I can". Ethan said to Vivian.

Vivian nods as she hugs her dad. Bobby looks at them as he gets the feeling that it is not the best time to tell her about a date he is planning for her soon.

As Ethan went into the med bay to talk to Conner, the teens went over to the table to get started with first music scroll.

Vivian looks at Julianne. "Well let's put Laura's theory to the test". Vivian said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Vivian as the two girls grab their music zords. They look at the scroll as they are starting to play it.

As they are playing what is on the scroll, the teens are stunned as the musical notes are changing to words.

"Ok that is cool", Matt said to them.

"Yeah but it looks like a riddle". Bobby said to them.

Wally groans at the thought of it. "A riddle, man those thing are difficult to solve". Wally said as he rubs his head about it.

Diana looks at Wally. "Maybe the riddle will be easy to solve. Plus we need to have the positive attitude about this". Diana said to them.

Laura nods in agreement. "Diana is right guys. Let's look at this riddle". Laura said to them.

'The Test of Courage

To the town where the qualities that lies within is what makes a ranger strong and the White Unity Castle stands tall still. The mythical bird of fire rises again as a fear is conquered. The Daughter of Sunlight is your judge in this test. The reward of passing this test is the Music Gift of Sound.

I am known as the trumpet of the sea. When played I call upon warriors to come together. For sea creatures, I become a home for protection. When I am empty, people put their ears on me to hear the sound of the ocean'.

The teens look at each other as the riddle is challenging. "Well let's look at the first part of the riddle". Julianne said to them. The teens read it as they realize that the first part of it is easier than they thought to solve it.

Julianne has a wild grin on her face like she has already figured it out. "Guys, the first part of the riddle is easy". Julianne said to them. The other teens look at each other like she is acting really crazy.

Matt looks at Julianne. "Julianne what are you talking about"? Matt asks Julianne.

Julianne looks at them. "Don't you guys remember when the Unity Force Rangers advised us in the beginning? Each Unity Force ranger has a special quality within them that makes them strong. The test is in Unity Lakes. Plus Stella is also known as the Daughter of Sunlight as her ranger power is known as the courage of the sun. Julianne said to them.

It hits the others in the face. "Of course just like David's ranger power is kindness within the earth". Wally said to them. "Exactly", Julianne said to them.

Matt looks at them. "So if you guys are going to Unity Lakes, then what about the second part of the riddle"? Matt asks them.

The teens looks at the riddle again. "It looks like we are getting an item as an reward". Levi points out to them. "An item that calls warriors, home for sea creatures, and something we can hear". Diana said to them.

Matt looks at them. "It sounds like it can be found on an island or at the beach like a shell of some sort". Matt said to them.

The teens look at each other like Matt has said the magic word. Laura looks at Matt. "Not just any shell, a conch shell", Laura said to them as she pulls up info on conch shells on the computer.

The teens look at the computer screen. "Conch shells can be used as horns, a home for sea creatures, and you can hear the ocean with it". Laura said to them.

The teens are happy as they solved the riddle. All the sudden, Julianne and Vivian gets summoned for their test as they are teleported out from the headquarters.

Kira walks over to them. "It sounds like you guys have solved the first riddle". Kira said to them. The teens nod in agreement. "Yeah the test is taking place in Unity Lakes and the gift of music is a conch shell". Diana said to them.

Kira sighs as she pulls up the signal of Julianne's and Vivian's morphors are at. "They are in Unity Lakes. My hope is that they pass the test as well". Kira said to them. The teens nod as they glance at the med bay window. "It is up to Julianne and Vivian now to bring the gift now". Levi said to them as they wait for their return.

In Unity Lakes, Julianne and Vivian lands in the woods. "Well, we are in Unity Lakes". Vivian said to Julianne. Julianne nods to Vivian. "Yeah, there is one thing in the first half of the riddle that still puzzles me". Julianne said to Vivian.

Vivian raises a skeptical brow as they are walking around. "What's that"? Vivian asks Julianne.

Julianne glances at Vivian. "The mythical bird of fire that rises up again as the fear is conquered. Do you think that is part of the challenge"? Julianne curiously asks Vivian.

Vivian shrugs to Julianne. "I am not sure, but as my dad would say there is only one way to find out". Vivian said to Julianne. She looks ahead and sees a white building. "Hey Julianne, does that building look like a royal castle to you"? Vivian asks Julianne.

Julianne looks at the castle up ahead. "It sure does Viv". Julianne said to Vivian as the two girls run towards the castle.

As the two girls arrive at the castle, they are in awe of the building. "Ok if this is the Unity Force Ranger's HQ, I am really jealous because our HQ is in the basement of a music shop". Vivian said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at Vivian. "I suppose this place is grande, but it makes sense for them. Plus being in the basement of a music shop make sense for us". Julianne said to Vivian.

All the sudden, the two girls feel a strange presence coming towards them. A ghostly spirit appears to them. "Who dares to come to the Castle intruders"? The spirit said to them as she has a frighting look on her face.

Julianne and Vivian look at each other as they are getting freaked out about it. "Ok, the riddle said nothing about a ghost in the test". Julianne said to Vivian. "Yeah, we are here for the test of courage not the test of freaking us out". Vivian said to the ghostly spirit.

"Harmonia, stop it right now", a woman said to the ghostly spirit named Harmonia. "Are you trying to scare people again, Harmonia"? Another woman said to Harmonia.

Vivian and Julianne are surprised by it as they see two women coming towards them. "Excuse us, but what is going on"? Julianne asks them.

The first woman looks at them. "You have to forgive the Spirit of the Head Elder of Uniatlantica, Harmonia. She is practicing for intruders that want to come in to the Unity Castle. My name is Victoria". Victoria said to them.

The second woman nods to them. "Yes, although her spirt is bounded to this place. My name is Avalon Spiritus Scott, and I am the Guardian of the Unity Crystals and former mentor of the Unity Force Power Rangers". Avalon said to them.

Vivian nods to Julianne. "Looks like we are at the right place, Julianne". Vivian said to Julianne.

Julianne nods in agreement. "Yeah we are here to pass the test of courage to earn the Music Gift of Sound, a conch shell". Julianne said to them.

The three women look at each other. "Very well, and you are correct on what the gift is. Your judge is waiting for you in the flight chamber". Victoria said to them.

Vivian and Julianne look at each other as they are wondering what is the flight chamber. As they went in the building, Victoria looks at them. "I have heard everything that has happened within your team, Rangers of Music. I sickens me how people are so cruel and twisted to their own flesh and blood". Victoria said to them.

Vivian looks at Victoria. "How did you know that we are rangers, exactly"? Vivian asks Victoria.

Victoria has a grin on her face. "It is very simple. My biological triplet daughters were rangers as well, and you two have meet them before". Victoria said to them.

This catches Julianne and Vivian very off guard. "Wait you mean, Stella, Luna, and Ester are your biological daughters". Julianne said to Victoria.

Victoria nods to them. "That's correct, you see Stella, Luna, and Ester were not born here on Earth. They were born on Uniatlantica, and I was the queen of the planet. However, Queen Omitrix destroyed the planet, and I sent my daughters and the Unity Crystals with Avalon to Earth. I had Avalon separate my daughters until they were old enough to be reunited on their own. You see it was heartbreaking for me to send them away because I did it out of love. Jason adopted Stella as a new born baby, and then he adopted Luna and Ester when they were 16 years old. The people that has caused harm and pain to Corey did the things to him out of hate and evil". Victoria said to them.

Julianne nods to Victoria as she understands. "I can understand that because Kira adopted me as well". Julianne said to Victoria.

Victoria nods as they got to the door to the flight chamber. Avalon looks at them. "This is the flight chamber rangers. Good luck on your test", Avalon said to them.

Julianne looks at Vivian. "Well Vivian, this is it". Julianne said to Vivian. Vivian nods to Julianne. "Let's do this thing", Vivian said to Julianne as they enter the flight chamber.

In the flight chamber, the two girls walk in the room. They are in awe of the size of the room. "This is awesome". Vivian said to them. Julianne notices a couple of wings in blue and pink respectively and two blue and pink Phoenix in a black cage with a black lock on the door.

Julianne looks at Vivian. "Hey Vivian, something tells me that our test starts now". Julianne said to Vivian.

Vivian looks at Julianne as it suddenly hits her as well. "You are right about that", Vivian said to Julianne.

Stella looks at them. "Welcome Julianne and Vivian, it has sadden me that an illness is effecting Corey like this. Your test is to free your own Phoenix from their black cages. You can not use your powers. However you can use those two wings over there. Your test starts now". Stella said to them.

Vivian and Julianne look at each other as they get suited up in the wing suits. As they are taking flight, Julianne has a feeling that there is more of this. Vivian looks at Julianne. "Hey Julianne, those Phoenixes are that way". Vivian said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at Vivian. "Yeah but I got a feeling that there is more to this test than freeing those birds". Julianne said to Vivian.

Vivian looks at Julianne with a skeptical look on her face. All the sudden a two black clouds appears to them. One of the black clouds has thunder and lighting, and the other one has the rangers with an upset and somber looks on their faces. They are in mourning as well as they are wearing black outfits and holding white and red roses in their hands. "Well Julianne, if this is that something more to this test, then you are right". Vivian said to Julianne. There test truly begins.

Back at DT Wave, the rangers are training. Kira is on the monitors as Anya is studying the ooze that she got earlier. The alarm is going off. The teens look at each other. "Looks like they are not done kicking us down in the dumps". Wally said to them. The teens nod in agreement. They look at the Mutezoids being lead by a monster on the monitored attacking the warehouse district.

Bobby looks at Matt. "Matt, it is you that lead us". Bobby said to Matt. Matt looks at them as he glances at the med bay window that shows Corey sleeping. "I may not be Corey or Julianne, but let's go guys", Matt said to them. The teens nod as they head out to the battle.

At the warehouse district, the teens see the monster along with Mutezoids. Matt looks at them as they grab their morphors. "For Corey guys", Matt said to them as he has a serious look on his face. They nod in agreement. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said in unison. They morph into ranger form. 'Julianne, Vivian, I know you two are in the middle of your test, but we need your help now'. Matt thought to himself as the battle begins.

Back at the Unity Castle, Julianne and Vivian are facing their deepest fears. For Julianne, it is the fear of loosing Corey because of the anti music pendant, and for Julianne, it is fear of thunder and lightning.

The two are flying around in circles in the flight chamber. "Julianne, I do not know how much longer we can keep this up. Plus the others probably need our help right now". Vivian said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Vivian. "I know what you mean, Vivian. Every time we try to run away from it, it follows us. It is our fears that needs to be conquered. We cannot run away from it". Julianne said to Vivian.

Vivian nods in agreement as they look at their fears straight. "Thunder and lightning, I will not be a coward and hide away. Thunder and lightning are a part of nature in a raging storm, and I am done with running away in fear". Vivian said to it.

Julianne looks at her fear straight in the eye. "I am not afraid to let my team down, and there is no bloody way that I will let Corey fall even worse in his condition. Corey is a fighter just like Coach McKnight. I will fight back against my fear". Julianne said to it.

"We are not afraid of our deepest fears". Julianne and Vivian said in unison. A bright blue and pink musical aura covers their bodies as gold and silver musical notes are with them as well. It light shines through the black fear clouds and hits the locks of the black cages that let their own Phoenix free to fly in the sky.

Vivian and Julianne has a proud look on their faces as they fly down to the ground. "We did it". Julianne said to Vivian. "You bet we did". Vivian said as the two girls high five each other.

Stella walks over to them holding a very unique conch shell in her hands. "Very good rangers of music, you both passed the test of courage. The dark clouds represented your deepest fear. Once you realized that you were running away, you both knew what to do and say. The Music Gift of Sound is yours". Stella said to them as she hands them the conch shell.

The conch shell has the colors of the music force rangers with gold and silver musical notes on it. On top of the shell, it has smaller verisons musical zords on it. "That is one very different conch shell". Julianne said to Vivian. Vivian nods in agreement. "Yeah the others will defiantly want to see this". Vivian said to Julianne.

It hits Julianne as she is thinking about the others. "The others, they might be in trouble". Julianne said to Vivian.

Stella nods to them. "They are in a tough battle right now. Plus before you go, take these three plants as well. It will glow for who ever is doing the next test". Stella said to them.

Julianne and Vivian are skeptical about the plants as they have it with them along with the shell. "Thank you Stella", Julianne said to Stella. "For everything", Vivian said to Stella.

Stella nods to them. "Your welcome especially towards a daughter of a ranger veteran". Stella said to them as Vivian and Julianne teleports back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Julianne and Vivian arrive back with the plants and the shell in tow. Kira and Ethan looks at them. "Girls your back", Ethan to them. "You bet dad", Vivian said to him.

Kira looks at them. "We can save the how you did it story for later. Your teammates need your help".

Kira said to them.

Julianne looks at Vivian. "Let's do it, Viv", Julianne said to Vivian. Vivian nods in agreement. "You bet", Vivian said to Julianne as they head to the battle scene.

Back at the battle scene, Matt and the others are putting up a strong fight against the monster. However the monster is getting the best of them.

All the sudden, a wave blue and pink musical note beams hit the monster back some. "What", the monster said to them.

The rangers are really surprised to see the blue and pink rangers to the rescue. "Guys look", Matt said to them.

Wally looks at them. "It's Julianne and Vivian". Wally said to them.

Bobby is grinning underneath his helmet. "They must have passed the test of courage". Bobby said to them.

Diana nods in agreement. "Alright", Diana said in excitement.

Laura also grins in happiness. "I knew that they can do it". Laura said to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "That monster will be history". Levi said to them.

Julianne looks at Vivian. "Hey Vivian, I say we mix things up". Julianne said to Vivian as she has a wild smirk on her face underneath her helmet.

Vivian nods in agreement. "Yeah let's bring it out". Vivian said to Julianne as their morphors are glowing.

"Blues Editions, Activate", Julianne said as she presses a button on her morphor.

"HipHop Editions, Activate", Vivian said as she also presses a button on her morphor.

Secondary sequence

Julianne is standing in a blue space as pieces of her music zord are becoming armor on her shoulders, arms, legs, and chest. Blues music is getting stronger within her heart. She has gold and silver musical notes as trimmings on her skirt. She has an upgraded music saber as well as she does her ranger pose. "Power of the Blues, Music Force Blue Ranger". Julianne said as she is in her pose.

Vivian is in a weird pink space as the hip hop music is also stronger in her heart. Pieces of her music zord are becoming special armor on her shoulder, arms, chest, and legs. She has gold and silver music notes trimming on her skirt. She also has an upgraded music saber as well as she does her pose. "Power of HipHop, Music Force Pink Ranger", Vivian said as she is in her pose.

Secondary sequence ends

The rangers are really shocked by the upgrade they got. "Awe-freaking-some", Matt said to them. "Ditto that", Wally said to them. Bobby is in awe of the new power up and speechless. "Right on", Diana and Laura said in unison as they high five each other. "Just in time, I say", Levi said to them.

Vivian and Julianne went over to them and help them up. "How did you guys get the additional power"? Levi asks them.

Julianne looks at Levi. "Vivian and I will explain later, but right now this monster needs to be put down and stay down". Julianne said to Levi.

Vivian nods in agreement. "I head that", Vivian said to them .

The monster looks at the upgraded rangers. "This can not be, she said that you rangers are weak and scared". The monster said to them as it fires a beam at them.

Julianne looks at the monster. "We are not scared of anything that you or who ever comes to throw at us. Plus Corey will recover from the illness and will be back better than ever". Julianne said to the monster as she cuts the beam in half with her upgraded music saber.

The monster fires the same beam at them again. Vivian nods in agreement. "That's right, not only Corey will fight back, we will fight back as well". Vivian said to the monster as deflects the beam like it is nothing.

The rangers are stunned by this as Julianne and Vivian has more power. "There is something else you missed as well". Julianne said to the monster. "What's that"? The monster stupidly asks them.

Julianne and Vivian smirks at the monster as they power up their upgraded music sabers to full power. "We are daughters of Power Rangers", Vivian and Julianne said in unison as they fire a powerful music beams at the monster.

The music beams are blue and pink respectively with gold and silver musical notes in the respective genres of power. As it hits the monster directly, it is completely destroyed.

"Song Complete", Julianne and Vivian said together as they brought the victory. The teens are celebrating that Julianne and Vivian saved the day. They head back to DT Wave to tell Corey all about it.

Close by, Zilenya watched the battle. "So they won against one of my monsters. I suppose they will have to be dealt with as well". Zilenya said to herself as she takes off.

Back at DT Wave, the rangers are back in civilian form. Kira looks at them. "Well done rangers, not only you passed the test of courage and defeat another monster". Kira said to them.

Julianne looks at them. "Thanks but it is what that monster said before Vivian and I destroyed it. It said that she said that we rangers were weak and scared". Julianne said to Kira. The teens nod in agreement.

Kira is taken back and puzzled by it. "That is unusual", Kira said to Julianne. "Plus that monster was tougher than usual". Matt said to them as the others nod in agreement. Kira looks at them. "We will figure that one out later". Kira said to them.

The teens look at the unique conch shell on the table. "Is that the gift of sound"? Wally asked them.

Julianne nods in agreement. "It sure is, Wally. It was not easy to pass the test". Julianne said to them. "Yeah plus when you guys go for your tests make sure you take a close attention to your surroundings and what is there to help you. It is because it is very unlikely that you will be allowed to use your ranger powers in the test". Vivian said to them.

The teens are stunned as their eyes widen by the news about their first test. "You mean you guys passed your test without your ranger powers". Bobby said to them.

Julianne nods to them. "Yeah once we conquered our deepest fears, we gained more powers. In our test, we were in the flight chamber at the Unity Castle. All we had was these wing suits that they had there, and we were flying in the air". Julianne said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement. "Yeah Julianne and I faced black fear clouds that showed us our deepest fears. We could not run away from it, and that's when we had to conquer them to pass the test". Vivian said to them.

The ranger's jaws drop to the floor. "That must have been beyond brilliant to do that". Diana said to them. "It must be really fun to fly around in the wing suits". Laura said to them. "I have to agree, and you two really started strong for us". Levi said to them. The teens nod in agreement. "Thanks guys", Julianne said to them.

All the sudden, the three plants are glowing in a purple, white, and green colors as the second music sheet scroll is unlocked. Plus a little bit of the fifth scroll is also unlocked as well.

Matt looks at them. "Did those plants glowed"? Matt asks Julianne. Julianne nods to them. "This is what Stella told Vivian and me before we teleported back here. The plants will glow for who the next test is for". Julianne said to them. Matt, Bobby, and Laura look at each other as the next test is for them.

Diana looks at the fifth music sheet scroll. "Hey guys we got a little bit revealed about the Riddle of the Guardians". Diana said to them. As the teens gather around it, they only see the first couple of lines. However it is not in music.

'The three direct descendants of the Guardians of Sound, Melody, and Rhythm, three individuals, three personalities, and all three polar opposite of each other. All three pose a great threat to Mutron'.

Julianne looks at them. "Well that is about as clear as mud". Julianne said to them. The teens nod in agreement. "Maybe we need more information by passing the other tests". Matt said to them.

Wally nods in agreement. "Yeah we should head home. Plus we should see Corey before we go as well. The teens nod in agreement.

In the med bay room, Corey is being filled in on what happened. "That must have been incredible that you guys flew in the flight chamber". Corey said to them in a soft tone of voice.

Juianne nods to Corey. "Yeah you would have enjoyed it". Julianne said to Corey.

Corey has a very faint smile on his face. "Maybe when I am feeling better guys". Corey said to them. The teens nod as they left DT Wave except Levi as he and Coach NcKnight as taking care of Corey.

That night at Matt's house, Dr. Harper just got off the phone with the DA. "Matt, I got some news for you". Larry said to Matt.

Matt notices the look on his dad's face. "Dad what's going on"? Matt asks Larry as he gets the sinking feeling that something could be wrong. "Your moms got a plea bargain, and they will be pleaded guilty to the attack". Larry said to Matt.

Matt has a shocked look on his face. "How and why? They ambushed me and hit Levi as well". Matt said to Larry as he is mad.

Larry sighs to Matt as he looks at him. "They had information about Christopher Askew and his involvement in it". Larry said to Matt.

Matt sighs as he does not like it. "What kind of involvement"? Matt asks Larry as he is mad and angry.

Larry sighs to Matt. "According to them, Christopher had pictures that he showed your moms, and one of them was of you leaving the music shop". Larry said to Matt.

Matt frowns as he learns about it. "Great so they get a deal, so they will get out sooner than I hoped". Matt said to Larry.

Larry looks at Matt. "I will file a restraining order to protect you, Matt. You got to have confidence in your trust". Larry said to Matt.

Matt sighs he pretty much know it. "I know dad". Matt said to Larry. As he went up to his room, Matt is wondering about the next test that will be waiting for him, Bobby, and Laura.

Back at DT Wave, Anya is in a lab analyzing the oozy energy. She is trying to create and antidote. However after a lab mishap, the black oozy energy exploded and it disappeared away from DT Wave. "That went well", Anya said to herself in a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Kira walks in the room. "What just happened"? Kira asks Anya. Anya sighs to Kira. "The antidote I was trying to make for Corey fail miserably. The oozy energy that was in this vial exploded and disappeared away". Anya said to Kira.

Kira sighs as it is a small setback. "You were trying to help, and plus the rangers are working on the quest". Kira said to Anya.

Anya nods to Kira as she cleans up the mess. "That is true. They will get the other two gifts, Kira". Anya said to Kira.

Kira nods to Anya. "I hope you are right, Anya". Kira said to Anya as she left the room to make calls to Adam and Dr. Taylor about the completion of the first test to get the Heart of Music.

End Chapter

Yeah Anya is from ATB who tried to make an antidote to reserves it, but it did not work. Julianne and Vivian passed the first test and got some additional power. Zilenya will be back in Music Force as well.

Next Chapter: Issue at Hand, Test of Confidence


	35. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: Issue at Hand, Test of Confidence

At the lair, Dr. Mutron is on a war path. He does not like the fact that someone outside of his group has sent a monster against the rangers. "Who dared to send that monster against the rangers"? Dr. Mutron asks them. Fortesilenco, Mettzo, and Cosilenco look at each other as they truly does not know.

Dr. Mutron looks at them. "That monster is not a part of my vast army of monsters. Yet that monster got destroyed by the rangers. I want answers. Cosilenco, I want you to investigate who ever is behind that monster and bring this being to me". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco nods to Dr. Mutron as he receives the orders. "Of course Master of Silence", Cosilenco as he grabs a transmitter to track the evil being down.

That night at Bobby's and Wally's house, Bobby is thinking about the next test that he, Matt, and Laura has to pass.

Wally looks at Bobby as he has the twin connection. "Thinking about your test", Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby snaps out from his deep thoughts. "Yeah bro, Julianne and Vivian had to face their deepest fears. Plus they flew in those wing suits at the Unity Castle. It makes me curious what Matt, Laura, and I have to do in our test". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally nods to Bobby as he understands. "Yeah, I mean Corey's life and power is on the line, bro. Plus we just got him back from being cruelly kidnapped by his mom and psychotic man, and yet all of this happens. It is not fair to him". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby nods as he agrees. "I agree, and Corey is a fighter. He has to make it". Bobby said to Wally. Wally nods to Bobby as they are worried about Corey.

The next day, the teens are sitting together at lunch. Matt is feeling down as it got the group's attention. Laura looks at Matt as she is concerned for him. "Matt what's wrong"? Laura asks Matt.

Matt looks at the group as Levi is half awake and nods to him. Matt sighs as he takes a deep breath. "My moms are taking a plea deal for less time in prison". Matt said to them.

This sends a shock wave to them including Levi. "What and why"? Julianne asks Matt as they are saying the same thing.

Matt explains to them that his moms had talked to the ADA about the information they had about Christopher Askew. "They got a picture of me from your biological dad, Levi. You honestly can not tell me that you did not know what your dad was planning". Matt said to Levi.

Levi looks at them like he has not gotten a decent amount of sleep in days. "Look Matt, I honestly did not know what he was planning. You got to have confidence in me". Levi said to Matt as he is really tired.

Wally looks at Levi as the tension is building between Matt and Levi. "Ok Levi what is going on with you? You are sleeping in class, and you are barely awake now"? Wally asks Levi.

Bobby nods in agreement. "When is the last time you gotten a decent night's sleep"? Bobby asks Levi.

Levi looks at them. "It was during the wacked out weekend. Corey and I were tied up together at that seedy motel room. I kept thinking how I could I have been so blind to the truth when I was being lied to by my biological father. Plus ever since Corey has fallen really sick, dad and I take care of him after school and night time hours". Levi said to them.

Vivian looks at Levi. "You could wear yourself out by doing that Levi". Vivian said to Levi. Diana nods in agreement. "Yeah you and Coach McKnight could get sheer exhaustion". Diana said to Levi.

Levi looks at Vivian. "Yeah but Corey is my half brother now, and I should have known about him a long time ago. Not during, a wacked out weekend where my biological dad and birth mom cooked up a scheme like this". Levi said to them as he is feeling really guilty.

The teens feel bad for both Matt and Levi. Laura looks at Levi. "You and Coach McKnight should get proper rest. Plus you maybe next for the test to a get the music gift". Laura said to Levi.

Levi looks at Laura and the rest of the teens nod in agreement. "Good luck with that one because my dad has been really been stubborn and does not want to leave Corey's side. Plus I have not left Corey's side either". Levi said to them.

Bobby looks at Levi. "He was a red ranger. I think it must be a red ranger rule that a red ranger has to be stubborn". Bobby said to them. He is still thinking about how to ask Vivian out on a date without making her dad nervous. The teens grin as they rolled their eyes at him.

Meanwhile in Norland, Terra and Jacob are walking around investigating strange sightings. Just hours earlier, Terra just got back from her backpacking trip in Europe. She could not get away sooner for the funeral because she had appendicitis in Milan and got emergency surgery on the day Roxxy's mom died. Plus she had a huge mishap of her own as well. "After four years after saving the world, you would think Zack has grown up some". Terra said to Jacob as she is still mad at him for getting on to her about missing the funeral.

Jacob sighs to Terra. "He was worried about you, Terra. Plus you had a mishaps over a trivial matter ang gotten sick and injured over there". Jacob said to Terra.

Terra nods to Jacob. "Yeah well, he did not tell me about the events that happened in Reefside. If I have known about it, I would have gotten on that plane sooner". Terra said to Jacob.

Jacob looks at a Terra as she is mad about that as well. "Terra, Corey was your age when you started as a ranger. It really hit close to him about that". Jacob said to Terra.

Terra sighs to Jacob. "I can not imagine what he is going through right now with his strange illness right now". Terra said to Jacob as she spots a strange souliethettes in the distance.

Jacob notices how Terra is eyeing something in the distance. "Terra, what's wrong"? Jacob asks Terra.

Terra looks at Jacob. "Looks like the strange sightings has been confirmed, come on". Terra said to Jacob as the two of them run to the location.

As they spot two familiar villains, Jacob and Terra are stunned to see them alive. "That's impossible", Jacob said to them. "Yeah we destroyed you". Terra said to them. The two villains are Ruko and CiCi.

However just as they are beginning to fight, Ruko and Cici traps them in a bubble as they are lifted into the air. "Well this is not you would want to spend your first day back to town". Jacob said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at Jacob and notices something very strange in the area. "Not at all, Jacob, plus those are our ranger weapons and Ruko's sword as well". Terra said to Jacob.

Jacob spots the weapons on the ground. "That is weird, Terra", Jacob said to Terra as they get a mysterious text message.

'You and Jacob are the judges for the test of Confidence. The white, green, and purple rangers are the test takers, and they are the only three to defeat the enemies of confidence that has doubted the two of you. They are not allowed to use their own ranger powers, but the only things they can use is the weapons on the ground'.

Jacob and Terra look at each other as they got roped into this. "This is not what I had in mind". Jacob said to Terra.

Terra nods in agreement. "You have said it right there, Jacob. Plus this is absolutely ridiculous". Terra said to Jacob as they are both trapped together.

Back in Reefside, it is after school as the teens are gathering around the table. "The second test guys", Julianne said to them. They nod in agreement as Matt, Bobby, and Laura opens the music sheet scroll. Just like the first one, it has a music score in green, white, and purple colors.

As Matt, Bobby, and Laura grab their instruments, they start to play what the score. Just like before, the musical notes changed into words of another riddle.

Wally groans as it is another riddle. "Another riddle, why can it be simple directions"? Wally asks them. Vivian looks at Wally. "It is a test that they have to pass, Wally". Vivian said to Wally.

Julianne nods in agreement. "Yeah, Vivian and I passed our test". Julianne said to Wally.

Levi also nods in agreement. "Plus if they pass their test, we are another step closer to healing Corey". Levi said to Wally.

Wally nods as he glances at Corey from the window of the med bay. "I know man". Wally said to Levi.

Matt sighs to them. "Let's just read this riddle guys". Matt said to them as he still has doubts about Levi being on the team.

'Test of Confidence

To the place where the beasts warriors roam, a beast spirit is earned through love and the doubt within is removed. The enemies that brings causes the most pain within. The best weapon against them is love. The ones with the beast spirit of the wolf and the beast warrior of the tiger are your judges. When you pass the test of confidence, the gift of Melody is your reward.

I am an item that is favored by little girls. On the outside, I look like an ordinary box. Once you open me up, I play a familiar tune, and the figurine in the center could be a ballerina or a unicorn is trilling around as the music is played. Plus sometimes I can hold small items like some jewelry as well. What am I?'

The teens look at each other as this riddle is a bit harder than the first one. "Let's look at the second part of the riddle", Matt said to them. As the teens nod, it completely hits Julianne on what the item is the reward. "Guys, I will be right back". Julianne said to them as she quickly runs up to the upstairs apartment.

Bobby looks at them. "What could she be getting? Plus what is with the first half of the riddle"? Bobby asks them.

Laura looks at the riddle again as she remembers about when they meet a veteran red ranger and meeting Anya. "Guys, I think this test takes place in Norland". Laura said to them.

This surprises the teens as Julianne returns with a box in her hands. "Why Norland though"? Wally asks Laura.

Laura looks at them. "Norland is home to the Beast Warrior Power Rangers. Plus during the horrible weekend, we meet Zack Calvin who is the red ranger of the team. Plus Anya who was the mentor of the team and here with us". Laura said to them.

Anya nods to Laura as she walk towards them. "You are correct Laura". Anya said to them. The teens look at each other as Norland is the place.

Matt looks at Julianne as he is doubtful about the item. "Why did you bring a box down here"? Matt asks Julianne.

Julianne looks at him with a logical look on her face. "The second part of the riddle is about the gift of Melody. The answer is a music box". Julianne said to Matt as she opens the box.

The box has a ballerina figurine inside and playing a simple melody. It is an item that is favored by girls, and it plays a familiar tune. "You really need more confidence in people, Matt". Julianne said to Matt.

Diana nods in agreement. "It does make since that the gift of Melody is a music box". Diana said to them.

Anya looks at them. "As a matter of fact, Terra just got back from Europe on a backpacking trip. She even brought back an unique music box she bought in Vienna. It is possible that particular music box is the gift of Melody". Anya said as she points it out to them. Just as the rangers nod, Matt, Bobby, and Laura are teleported to Norland for the test of confidence.

In Norland, Matt, Bobby, and Laura lands on their feet as they got teleported. "This is probably what Julianne and Vivian felt when they got teleported to Unity Lakes". Bobby said to them.

Matt and Laura nods as they look around in the town. "So where do you think we should start looking"? Matt asks them.

Laura looks at Matt. "Well, Julianne and Vivian's test took place in the Unity Castle. It maybe possible that our test will be at the HQ of the Beast Rangers". Laura said to Matt.

Matt shrugs as they notice three veteran rangers walking towards them. "Yeah maybe, we should either split up to cover more ground or ask one of them". Matt said to them as they spot a group of veteran rangers.

Bobby and Laura looks at each other as they veteran rangers walk towards them. "Excuse me, have you seen Terra and Jacob"? A guy asks them.

The teens looks at each other. "No, we just got into town. What is going on"? Laura asks them.

The three veteran rangers look at each other. "You must be the rangers in Reefside that Zack told us about. My name is Joshua Young. This is my friends Nate and Sean". Josh said to them.

The active rangers look at them. "Nice to meet you guys, I am Matt, and that is Laura and Bobby". Matt said to them.

Sean looks at them. "Terra and Jacob went to the woods to investigate strange sightings. We were trying to find them because an item that Terra brought back was glowing very unexpectedly. Plus we have not heard from them since". Sean said to them.

The active teens look at each other as they realize that they are at the right place. "Is that item by any chance is a very unique music box"? Bobby asks them.

This surprises the veteran beast rangers. "Yeah how did you know"? Nate asks them.

Matt looks at them. "The second part of the riddle explains about the gift of Melody is a music box. Plus Anya told us that Terra recently got a music box in Vienna during a back packing trip". Matt said to them.

The beast rangers look at each other as their leader has to apologize to Terra yet again. "Zack is still seeing Terra as the short yellow ranger during her freshman year of high school". Sean said to them.

The music rangers are surprised by it. "You mean Terra was a freshman in high school when she became a ranger. It is just like Corey". Laura said to them.

The beast rangers nod to Laura. "That's right, how is he anyways"? Nate asks them. "Still sick", they said in unison. "Do you know which way they went"? Matt asks them.

"They went that way, good luck. Plus when in doubt, love will conquer it". Sean said to them. The music teens look at each other as they head into the woods. "Thanks", Bobby said to them as they head to the woods.

Bobby, Matt, and Laura are walking in the woods. Matt is pondering what Sean said to them. "Hey guys, what did that guy meant when he said when in doubt, love will conquer it"? Matt asks them.

Bobby and Laura looks as they laugh at him. "Um Matt, I do believe that Sean is a girl". Bobby said to Matt. Laura nods to Matt. "Yeah even I could tell about that". Laura said to Matt.

Matt is dumbfound about it. "I guess I truly didn't know that". Matt said to them. Bobby nods to Matt. "You just can not assume things about people". Bobby said to Matt.

Laura spots something up ahead. "Hey guys, check this out", Laura said to Matt and Bobby.

The two guys look at each other and run with Laura. They are stunned to see Jacob and Terra trapped in an orb and two old villains blocking their way.

Jacob looks at them. "If you have come to take the Test of Confidence, you are at the right place". Jacob said to them. "You can not use your own ranger powers to defeat them, but you can use those weapons over there". Terra said to them. "Your test starts now", they said in unison.

Bobby, Matt, and Laura looks at the mutated rat and panda as they are charging in at them. "It's test time", Bobby said to them as they are in the second test.

Back at DT Wave, the rangers know that they are in Norland for the Test of Confidence. "It is all up to them now". Julianne said to them. Levi is in the med bay sitting by Corey's side.

The teens glances over to them. "He is going to collapse if he keeps this up". Kira said to them. They nod as they can't help what is it like to be in Levi's shoes right now. The alarm is going off as they are pulled into another battle.

In the med bay, Corey hears the alarm going off. He sighs as he can not go with them. Levi notices this as he looks at his younger half brother. "Corey", Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi. "Go Levi, you are needed with the others". Corey said as he has little strength to sit up.

Levi nods to Corey. "Don't worry, you will be back with us. Plus we are still on the quest remember". Levi said to Corey as he yaws.

Corey frowns as he looks at Levi. "You are getting exhausted because me, just like dad". Corey said as he is feeling really down. All the sudden, he feels the black anti music energy getting to him. The pain is coming from his right arm as Corey closes his eyes because of the pain.

Levi is stunned as Anya and Kira rushes in to check on Corey. "Levi, you should go, now". Kira said to Levi. Levi nods as he leaves with the teens.

Wally looks at Levi as they head out. "What just happened in there"? Wally asks Levi. Levi looks at them. "Corey feels bad that I am getting exhausted just like dad, and then the black energy of the anti music pendant is getting to him again". Levi said to them. The teens frown as they learn about it. "Guys we need to get our mind on the battle". Julianne said to them.

The teens are face to face with Mutezoids and a evil music puppet monster. "Why hello rangers, I was expecting all of you. It is a shame really". The monster said to them.

Julianne glares at the monster as she and the other rangers grab their morphors out. "There maybe five of us now, but you will regret coming here". Julianne said to the monster.

"Music Force Lets Play the Music", the five teens said as they morph into ranger form. Plus Julianne and Vivian are in their secondary form as well.

The music puppet monster looks at them. "Mutezoids attack", the monster said to foot soldiers.

Julianne looks at them. "Bobby, Diana, and Levi, you guys handle the Mutezoids while Vivian and I deal with the monster". Julianne said to them. They nod as they follow Julianne's lead.

As the fight begins, the rangers are battling the monster. Levi is getting really tired and wants to sleep. Diana looks at him. "Levi, this not the best time to yawn". Diana said to Levi as she punches at a Mutezoid.

Levi looks at them as he slashes at a Mutezoid. "I know. Plus I have to get some real sleep eventually". Levi said to Diana.

Wally shakes his head as he is seeing this. "Dude, I know you are dealing about this. This thing is effecting all of us". Wally said to Levi.

The music puppet monster looks at them as it gets an open opportunity to strike its special move. "I think it is time to take control of you". The music puppet monster said as it wood stick with lines attached to it. The monster casts it's lines like a fisherman.

The lines grabs Levi as everyone is stunned by the sudden twist in the battle. "Levi no", Vivian said to Levi.

Levi sees the lines taking control of him. "Let me go", Levi said to the monster. However the monster is taking control as he is using the stick to control Levi. "What's the matter bronze ranger, don't you like hitting your self". The monster said to Levi.

Levi is being kicked by his own leg and arm. "Do something guys", Levi said to them. As the rangers go on the offense, the monster looks at them. "If you attack me, your bronze ranger will get the hit instead". The monster said as he uses Levi to attack the rangers.

Julianne grits her teeth as they are in serious trouble. 'This is bloody perfect. Corey is still out of action, and Matt, Bobby, and Laura are at the test. I only hope that they finish up soon to come help us'. Julianne thought to herself as the battle continues.

Back in Norland, Bobby, Matt, and Laura are still in their test. Ruko looks at them. "You three are not that confident at all". Ruko said to them as he fights Matt and Bobby.

Cici looks at Laura. "You are so confident on who your friends are. They will turn on you eventually". Cici said to Laura.

Matt is holding Ruko's sword as he kicks Ruko in the chest. Plus Bobby is using the blaster gun. "Why don't you shut up and let a cat eat you". Bobby said to Ruko as he fires some shots at the rat.

Ruko looks at them. "You don't have much confidence in your newest teammate, and as for you, you don't have the confidence to reveal a romantic date". Ruko said as he uses his tail against them.

Matt and Bobby went down to the ground. They look at each other with some doubts about it.

Cici uses her fan as Laura is using the daggers. "Are you positive and confident that your friends are true? Or are they trying to use you just like in your pathetic past"? Cici asks Laura as she uses her fan against her.

Laura lands on the ground next to Matt and Bobby. "Laura are you ok"?Bobby asks Laura. Laura nods to them. "Yeah, we need to pass this test now". Laura said to them.

Matt nods as he gets the gut feeling that the others need their help. "I think I am starting to understand about this test. Those two must be enemies of confidence that causes the most. Plus we need to over come the doubt within us". Matt said to them.

Bobby nods to them. "Matt is right, and plus I do remember what Sean said, 'when in doubt, love will conquer it'. Bobby said to them.

Laura also nods in agreement. "Of course, the riddle also said that love is the best weapon against them". Laura said to them.

Ruko and Cici gives them an evil smirk. "Are you ready to fail"? Ruko asks them. "Yeah failure is one step away". Cici said to them.

Matt glares at them as he is standing up. "Not especially when we will pass this test, Levi is the one that saved my life from my moms. He is nothing like his biological dad. I should have never doubt his loyalty. I do care and love about him like a true brother and a member of this ranger family". Matt said to them. A green aura is covering his body as he gets a power boost.

Bobby and Laura look at each other as they know what to do. "I do have a great plan to take Vivian out on the first date. I really like her, and she needs me and the others to get back to help them out because we are a team. You and the panda reject will not ever win". Bobby said to them. A white aura is covering his body as he gets a boost in power.

Laura glares at Cici like a momma bear ready to strike for messing with her cub. "A friend of mine told me that a true friend will never ditch me at the first sign of trouble. Corey, Julianne, Matt, Wally, Bobby, Diana, Vivian, and now Levi has never ditched me when I need it most, and I will never ditch them because I love them as well". Laura said to them. A bright purple aura is glowing as it is covering her body as she gets a power boost.

Matt, Bobby, and Laura are charging in at Ruko and Cici as they make the final stab, slash, and fire on them. In doing so, Jacob and Terra are also freed and they land on their feet. However Terra slight falters because her ankle bothering her again.

The five veteran and active rangers are stunned that Ruko and Cici are actually robotic versions of the actual thing. "It is a robot". Matt said to them. "That was very unexpected". Bobby said to them. "You are telling me". Laura said to them.

Jacob and Terra nod in agreement. "Yeah but it look like the actual beings that messed the both of us up during our ranger days". Jacob said to them.

Terra nods as the music box is being brought to them by the other veteran Beast rangers. "Yeah hopefully it will be the last time that we see them". Terra said to them.

Zack notices Terra being supported by Jacob. "Terra are you ok"? Zack asks Terra as he is getting worried about her.

Terra looks at Zack as she glares at him. "It is just my twisted ankle bothering me again. Let's see here, I limped on it all the way to Milan, Italy where I got appendicitis on the day Roxxy's mom died. Plus I was in a recovery room in a hospital in Milan on the day of the funeral. I couldn't get on a plane even if I was nearly done with my stay at the hospital". Terra said to Zack.

Zack groans as he hears it. "Yeah but a phone call would have been great to let us know about your medical emergency". Zack said to Terra.

Terra looks at Zack as she rolls her eyes. "Oh like the lack of the phone call to me about the recent events in Reefside". Terra said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he looks at Terra. "Look Corey reminded me of you when you were his age". Zack said to Terra.

Rory looks at them. "Easy you two, I think they need the music box". Rory said to Terra.

Bobby and Laura are stunned by the way Terra and Zack agrue. Matt looks at Sean. "Sean, I have to tell you about your name. I always thought it is more of a male name". Matt said to Sean.

Sean nods to Matt as she has heard a lot. "It is, but my parents are the ones that give it to me. It is an unique name for a girl. Never judge a name by its cover". Sean said to Matt. Matt nods as he understands now.

Terra nods as she hands the unique music box to them. "The shop owner in Vienna said that it is needed in America. However I could not open it, so I do not know what is inside of it". Terra said to them.

Matt, Laura, and Bobby opens the music box. Inside the box, they found three charms inside as it plays a melody of a tune. Plus the figurine in the center is the same symbol on the lid of the music box. The charms has a bat next to a cloud. The tune itself sounds likes like an Asian tune.

Ally looks at them. "You did it, and now your friends need your help". Ally said to them. Roxxy nods to them. "We are keeping Corey in our thoughts as well". Roxxy said to them.

Bobby, Matt, and Laura nod to them. "Thank you, we also heard about your mom's death. We are very sorry". Bobby said to Roxxy. Roxxy nods to them. "Thank you", Roxxy said to them as the three music rangers teleport back to their home base.

Back at DT Wave, Bobby, Laura, and Matt returns to find the other rangers gone for a battle. Kira looks at them as they see the music box in Laura's hands. "You did it. You passed the test of confidence". Kira said to them.

Bobby nods to Kira. "Yeah, it was not easy to pass either". Bobby said to Kira as Laura hands the box to her.

Matt looks on the monitors and sees the others in trouble and the monster still have Levi being used as a puppet. "Guys we got to go". Matt said to them. Laura frowns as she sees it as well. "Your right", Laura said to them as they head out.

As Kira watches them leave, the melody from from the music box reaches to the med bay. As Corey is in a lot of pain, he hears the melody as it is smoothing him like it is taking some of the pain away.

Back at the battle scene, Diana and Bobby are demorphed as Julianne and Vivian are still morphed. However they are getting exhausted. "What's the matter rangers? I thought you want to save your precious bronze ranger". The monster said to them as he laughs at them.

"I would not be laughing if I were you". Matt said to the monster.

"That's right not especially when there are three more rangers to deal with". Bobby said to the monster.

Laura nods to them as she has that momma bear look in her eyes. "Especially when we have the confidence in ourselves and the love to defeat you". Laura said to them.

Julianne and Vivian are supporting Diana and Wally up. "Alright they passed the test of confidence". Diana said to them as she is happy for them. "Yeah they truly did it". Wally said to them.

Bobby, Laura, and Matt grab their morphors out. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", they said in unison.

"Country Edition Activate", Matt said as he presses a button on his morphor.

"Rap Edition Activate", Bobby said as he presses a button on his morphor.

"Classical Edition Activate", Laura said as she presses a button on her morphor.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Matt is in a weird green space as the country music is louder and stronger. His music zord becomes the armor on his shoulder, arms, chest, and legs. He has an upgraded music saber. He has gold and silver music notes on the sides the pants of the ranger suit. "Power of Country Music Force Green Ranger", Matt said as he is in his pose.

Bobby is in a weird white space as the rap music is louder and stronger as well. His suit is just like Matt's as well as he gets special armor from the music zord. He also has the gold and silver musical note trimmings as well. He also has an upgraded music saber. "Power of Rap, Music Force White", Bobby said as he is in his pose.

Laura is in a weird purple space as the classical music is louder and stronger. Her ranger suit is just like Julianne's and Vivan's with the armor and the trimming on the skirt. She has an upgraded music saber. "Power of Classical, Music Force Purple Ranger". Laura said as she is in her pose.

End morphing sequence

They are stunned to see Matt, Bobby, and Laura with additional power. The monster is not pleased as it was really close from getting victory. "No, it is suppose to be me that win, not you". The monster said to them.

Bobby glares at the monster. "Haven't you heard, it is the good guys that will always win". Bobby said to the monster.

Matt sees the wooden stick that is controlling Levi. "Guys, it is that stick that is controlling Levi's movement. If we distract Levi long enough, maybe we can find an opening to destroy that stick". Matt said to them.

Laura nods to Matt. "It might work, Matt". Laura said to Matt. Julianne likes the idea. "Ok you guys got to make it happen". Julianne said to them. "Julianne is right. You need to act now. We will look after Diana and Wally". Vivian said to them.

Matt, Bobby, and Laura charges in towards Levi and the music puppet monster. The monster looks at them. "The front charge assault, I have seen this before". The monster said as it uses Levi like a puppet again.

Levi looks at them. "Guys, I do not want to hurt you". Levi said as he is getting worried. Matt looks at Levi. "We got a plan, buddy, and we will free you from that puppet master". Matt said to Levi. Levi is surprised by what Matt said to him.

Laura and Bobby are distracting the monster and Levi as Matt gets into position. He notices that the monster's left hand is holding the wooden stick. "Guys, it is the left hand". Matt said to them.

Laura and Bobby nod as they grab their upgraded music sabers. "You got it". Bobby said to Matt. As they give themselves some space at an angle, Laura and Bobby fire a white and purple music beams at the monster's left hand.

The music puppet monster's left hand gets hit by the music beams as it drops the wooden stick to the ground. "Matt now", Laura said to Matt.

Matt uses his upgraded music saber. He fires a powerful country music beam on the wooden stick. In doing so, it frees Levi from the monster's control and destroyed the wooden stick.

Bobby, Matt, and Laura finishes the monster off as give it a triple slash. The music puppet monster is destroyed. As Levi is about to hit the ground, Matt makes the catch. "I have you my friend". Matt said to Levi.

Levi nods to Matt as he demorphs as well. "Thanks Matt, you really came through". Levi said to Matt.

Matt nods to Levi. "Your welcome, plus I am sorry for doubting you. I thought you would become like your biological dad, and for that I did not see who you really are". Matt said to Levi.

Levi is taken back by Matt. "Apology accepted Matt", Levi said to them. The teens gather together as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira sees them returning as things has worked out between Matt and Levi. "Well done rangers", Kira said to them. Julianne nods to Kira. "Yeah we passed another test". Julianne said to Kira.

Diana nods to them. "Not only that Matt, Bobby, and Laura got a new form as well". Diana said to them.

Wally looks at Bobby. "I can't wait when I can do that". Wally said to them.

Levi spots the open music box. "Is that the music box that you guys got"? Levi asks them. Bobby nods to Levi. "It sure is". Bobby said to Levi.

The teens gather around as they see the charms glowing in a black, yellow, and bronze color. Plus the third music sheet scroll is unlocked as well. Plus a bit more of the fifth scroll is revealed as well. "Looks like the next test is for Wally, Diana, and you Levi", Laura said to them.

Levi nods to them. "Yeah plus, I think I need to catch up on my sleep". Levi said as he fainted from being exhausted and tired.

Matt makes the catch again. "He must have been really exhausted guys". Matt said to them. As they bring Levi to the med bay, they notice Corey sleeping more at ease than in recent days.

Kira looks at them. "At least Corey is resting", Kira said to them. Plus on another bed, Conner is also taking a nap as well. "We should leave them alone". Julianne said to them. They nod in agreement as they walk back out to the main room.

Kira looks at them as she has done more research with Anya. "Rangers Anya and I have something to tell you rangers". Kira said to them.

The rangers look at each other as a chart is shown to them. "Since Corey first became ill, the fever is at 104 degrees, and his arm has the mark of the anti music pendant is causing a lot of pain whether by touching it, and now when Corey is feeling bad about himself. However since you have been passing your tests, the fever is slightly reduced to 102. Although he is still in great pain, Corey is still sick. Plus the melody coming from the music box is helping him with the pain". Anya said to them.

Kira looks at them as she takes the lead. "However the symbol on the lid of the box when turn upside down, it is a match to the mark on Corey's arm that is causing his illness. Even though there is one more item needed, you will all need your rest especially those that are in the next test". Kira said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. "Got it", they said in unison as they left DT Wave for the evening. Kira grabs the phone to make a conference style calls to Adam and Dr. Taylor. "Hey, the rangers has passed the second test". Kira said to them. "That's great", Dr. Taylor said to Kira. "I have to agree plus Hunter got surprised by what the gift of melody was. Adam said to Kira.

Kira nods to them. "Yeah it turns out that symbol on the box when turned upside down is the mark of the Anti Music Pendant, and it is a match to it on Corey's arm". Kira said to them.

Dr. Taylor winces as he hears this. "That is insane", Dr. Taylor said to them. He really feels bad for Corey.

Adam nods to Kira. "I agree. Plus the day Corey is completely better, I think it will be the day for a party". Adam said to Kira.

Dr. Taylor nods in agreement. "Yeah although it would be better for a guilty verdict on the trial would make a better reason to celebrate as well". Dr. Taylor said to Kira.

Kira nods as she has a lot to think about. "Yeah, it does give another reason to celebrate. Talk to you later, Kira said to them. "Bye", Dr. Taylor said to Kira. "Keep us in the loop, bye". Adam said to them as the phone call ends.

Kira puts the phone down as she walks in the med bay. She sees all three McKnight men sleeping in three beds. 'They truly resting', Kira thought to herself as she looks at Conner.

Conner is sleeping comfortable in a bed. "Corey please be ok. Levi, you are my son as well". Conner mumbles to himself.

Kira has a light smile on her face as she is admiring the fatherly side in Conner. 'You may have changed some, Conner, but I do like the fatherly side of you'. Kira thought to herself as she leaves the med bay.

End Chapter

Bobby, Matt, and Laura has passed their test of confidence. Plus Matt is starting to be opened minded about things.

Next Chapter: The Fifth Stage of Grief, The Test of Acceptence


	36. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: The Fifth Stage of Grief, The Test of Acceptance

In Meadowedge, two monks by the names of Jun and Daishi are making the rounds of the temple. They spot an object laying in the grass. "What do you think that is"? Jun asks Daishi.

Daishi shrugs as they went up to the object. As he picks it up, the object is a silver metronome with a special design. Along the bottom of it, there are initials in various colors. "How could an item such as this got here"? Daishi asks Jun.

Jun shakes his head as he is just as perplexed by it. "I am not sure, Daishi. I do sense something very special within it, but it is nothing malice or evil about it". Jun said to Daishi.

As Daishi picks the metronome up, it is glowing a bright black color. The two monks are very surprised by it. "This is meant for Carson". Daishi said to Jun. Jun nods in agreement as they went into the temple.

In a room, Carson is teaching a class. The veteran black ranger sees the two monks coming in holding the item. "Class dismissed", Carson said to his students. The students look at each other as they left the temple.

Carson looks at them. "What is going on"? Carson asks Jun and Daishi. He is really confused by all of it.

Jun looks at Carson. "We found this on the grounds, and once I picked it up, it glowed a black color. We do not know what this means, but we believe it belongs in your hands until those has come to passed a special test". Jun explains to Carson as he hands the silver metronome to him.

Carson has a skeptical look in his eyes as the metronome is in his hands. "Are you sure this is not for Tia? She is the music person after all". Carson asks them.

The item is shining and glowing a black color again. Daishi shakes his head. "There are reasons that it chose you, Carson". Daishi said to Carson.

Carson is very confused as the glowing dies down. "Ok, I might as well do some studying on this thing". Carson said to them. Daishi and Jun nod as the left the classroom.

Carson puts the metronome on a shelf. He makes a phone call to Zane. 'Just answer the phone for one, Zane'. Carson thought to himself.

"Hello", Zane said as he answers the phone.

"Hey Zane, it's Carson. I got an unusual item that I have no clue what is it about. Personally it is something Tia should take a look at". Carson said to Zane.

"What is it"? Zane asks Carson.

"It is a metronome. It has some weird designs on it. Plus on the bottom, it has initials on it in various colors". Carson said to Zane.

"What is the initials"? Zane curiously asks Carson.

"C. J. M. W. B. D. V. L. L. I, and R", Carson said to Zane.

"This is going to sound a weird question but are those initials are in various colors like C is in a red color, J is in a blue color"? Zane asks Carson.

Carson is surprised by it as he takes a closer look. "Yeah plus the second L is in a bronze color". Carson said to Zane.

"I think I know who it is for, but they have to earn it by passing a test". Zane said to Carson.

Carson is getting the idea of what is up. "You mean they have to earn it by passing a test". Carson said to Zane.

"Yeah, Stella, Jacob, and Terra got chosen to be a judge for an important test for the Music Force Rangers. You are the judge this time". Zane said to Carson.

Carson nods as he realizes that current rangers are coming his way soon. "Do I get to have a gavel for this"? Carson asks as he jokes about it.

"Not my knowledge but you get to observe them". Zane said to Carson.

Carson nods as he understands. "So how did you know about this anyways"?

"Well, Jason told me about Stella being a judge. Plus Anya told me about Jacob and Terra being a judge as well". Zane said to Carson.

Carson nods as he gets it now. "Great, at least I know what I am getting myself into". Carson said to Zane.

"Yeah, I am not sure who is coming for the test, but you will know when it happens". Zane said to Carson.

Carson nods as he looks at the metronome. "Thanks talk to later", Carson said to Zane.

"Alright, later then", Zane said to Carson as the phone call ends.

Carson sighs as he looks at the metronome again. On the bottom side of it there is a message. 'You are the judge this time. The ones that are coming are not aloud to use their ranger powers on the test'. Carson reads the message. 'I suppose now I should wait for who ever coming' Carson thought to himself as he is the judge for the test of acceptance.

The next morning, Levi and Conner are walking up after a good night sleep. Dr. Oliver and Kim did the night watch over Corey. Corey also wakes up as he looks at his half brother and dad.

Conner has a light smile on his face as he looks at Corey. "How are you feeling, champ". Conner asks Corey.

Corey glances up at Conner. "I have felt better. The headache is still there. The pain in my arm is still there. The body ache is still there". Corey said to them.

Levi sighs as he looks at him. 'I hate that Corey is going through this. First it was my biological dad who put him through hell, and now he is sick because of the Anti Music Pendant'. Levi thought to himself.

Conner looks at them. "You take it easy and rest Corey". Conner said to Corey. "Ok, have a good day". Corey said to them. Levi looks at Corey. "It would be better if you were well". Levi said to Corey. Corey nods as Conner and Levi leaves the med bay for school.

At school, the teens are in study hall as they are looking at the fifth music sheet scroll. "Well, we should read on what it says". Julianne said to them.

Wally glances at Julianne. "Yeah but what is the likely hood that it is more unclear than the first part". Wally said to Julianne.

The teens shrug as they look at each other. "Let's read it then and make that decision". Matt said to them. They nod as they look at the scroll.

'The three direct descendants of the Guardians of Sound, Melody, and Rhythm are opposites in every way.

Guardian of Sound is an elder while the Guardians of Melody and Rhythm are young.

The Guardian of Melody is tall while the Guardian of Rhythm is short'.

The teens look at each other as they are less confused from the first part of the riddle of the guardians. "It is still very confusing, but it is getting kind of clear". Matt said to them as he tries to light things up.

Wally has a skeptical look on his face. "I do not know Matt. It is very broad though. Plus the tall person could be a guy, and the short person could be a girl". Wally said to Matt.

Bobby glances at Wally. "It could be the other way around, Wally". Bobby said to Wally. As the others start to talk about it, they see Iris and Robin bumping into each other.

Iris glares at Robin. "What is this lets bump into other people day or something? Iris asks Robin.

Robin looks at Iris as he nods to her. "You seriously need to cool your rhythm some, girl. You don't every one staring at you for a off beat scene". Robin said to Iris.

Iris rolls her eyes at Robin. "Do you have to be so cool and mellow all the time. I bet you take nothing in life seriously". Iris said to Robin.

Robin frowns as he looks at her. "If you talk about everything seriously in life, you would not have any happiness inside and the beat would be dead". Robin said to Iris as he left the library in a bummed out mood.

The teens look at each other. "Intense Iris has strikes again". Bobby said to them. Diana frowns as she went up to her. "Was that really needed, Iris"? Diana asks Iris.

Iris glances at Diana. "It had to be said Diana. It will be a wake up call for him anyways to be serious". Iris said to Diana.

Diana shakes her head. "No, all it needed was a simple apology". Diana said to Iris.

Iris looks at Diana as she does not want to accept it. "Nothing in life is so simple and mellow, Diana". Iris said to Diana as she left the library.

Diana sighs as she went back to sit with them. "That went well", Diana said to them as she sits in a chair.

Vivian shakes her head. "What did you expect Iris to be"? Vivian asks Diana. Diana looks at Vivian. "She could be nice if she tried". Diana said to Vivian.

Laura looks at them as something came to her. "That guy that was talking to Iris. He talked about rhythm and beats, right". Laura said to them.

The teens look at each other. "Yeah but what are you getting at, Laura"? Levi curiously asks Laura.

Laura looks at them. "It is possible that Robin is the direct descendent of the Guardian of Rhythm". Laura said to them.

The teens look at each other. "It maybe him, Laura. Plus we should get Corey's opinion on this as well". Julianne said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

After school, the teens are in the basement of DT Wave. They gather around the table as they look at the third music sheet scroll. "This is it the third test". Julianne said to them.

Matt looks at Wally, Diana, and Levi as they grab their music zords. "Nervous guys on what the thing says"? Matt asks them.

Wally shakes his head. "What ever it says, we will pass it like you guys did". Wally said to them.

Diana nods in agreement. "Yeah but I got a feeling that the fourth scroll is meant for Corey, and he has to pass a test of his own". Diana said to them.

The teens look at each other. "We will have to wait and see, Diana". Julianne said to Diana.

The three rangers start playing their music zords as the music score starts to change to words just like the previous music sheet scrolls.

'The Test of Acceptance

To the place where the elements among us exist, the monks keeps the temple thriving. The allusions of a past event is shown by the person that greatly effected in those events. Accepting on what happened or you you truly are is the key to pass the test. The one with the element of darkness is your judge. The Music Gift of Rhythm is your reward for passing this test.

Tick, tock, I am not a clock, and yet I am a device. I can be set to various speeds and tempos for the rhythm of each music piece. I may come in different shapes and sizes. Plus sometimes I have a item that goes back and forth on the device. What am I'?

The teens look at each other as they are stumped on it. "The one with the element of darkness, does this mean we have an evil villain as a judge"? Diana asks them.

Bobby shakes his head to Diama. "I doubt it, Diana. So far the judges for the tests has been a veteran ranger. My guess that this ranger has the element of darkness". Bobby said to Diana.

Levi looks at the charm that came in. "The charm has a bat and a cloud on it. Plus if we remember from our biology classes and various kid shows that we watched as kids, bats are nocturnal and only come out at night. Plus clouds does cover up the sky and the sun. When it gets dark enough, the weather changes from sunny to rainy". Levi said to them.

Matt nods in agreement. "Levi does make an excellent point guys". Matt said to them.

"So you guys are going to some monastery in Europe? The riddle does mention monks". Vivian said to them.

The teens look at Vivian like now it is no time to joke. "Perhaps there is a temple with monks, but a lot closer to where we are". Laura said to them.

The teens look at each other as they try to figure the riddle out. "Let's look at the second part of the riddle". Julianne said to them. As they read the second part of the riddle again, it came really clear on what the item is.

"Kira do you have a metronome in your shop by any chance"? Laura asks Kira. Kira looks at Laura. "Yes I do why"? Kira asks Laura. "Can you bring down the ones you have, please Laura asks Kira.

Kira nod to Laura as she runs up to the shop. The teens look at Laura. "What are you thinking, Laura. "The Music Gift of Rhythm might be a metronome. Metronomes are a device to set the tempo and the rhythm of a piece of music. It does come in various shapes and sizes. Plus in some models, it comes with an item that does goes back and forth". Laura said to them.

Kira returns with three metronomes. As Laura works the devices, the teens hear the various speeds and tempos from different models. "Ok now that we know that gift of rhythm is a metronome, where are you guys going now"? Matt asks them.

Julianne is in deep thought on it. "Guys, do you remember what Zane said when he morphed into his ranger form"? Julianne asks them.

Bobby nods to Julianne. "Yeah I think it was Elements Among Us, Legendary Elemental Fusion, why"? Bobby asks Julianne.

Julianne looks at them. "The first line in the first part of the riddle says to where the elements among us. It defiantly matches to where you guys are going". Julianne said to them.

The teens nod as they get that part. "Yeah but it really does not help us". Matt said to Julianne.

Wally looks at Kira. "Kira, where did Zane come here from during the wacked out weekend"? Wally asks Kira.

The teens look at Wally like that is not the right time to ask that question. "Meadowedge why"? Kira asks Wally.

All the sudden, Wally, Diana, and Levi gets teleported away for their test. Kira looks up on the monitors to see the signal. "I guess Meadowedge was right after all". Bobby said to them.

In Meadowedge, Levi, Wally, and Diana arrives as they land on the ground. "I guess we needed to ask a simple question". Wally said to them. Levi and Diana nods as they discover a beautiful temple right in front of them. A couple of monks walk out towards them. "Welcome Music Force Rangers, we have been expecting you". Jun said to them.

Daishi nods to them. "We will guide you to Carson where your test awaits you". Daishi said to them.

As they follow the monks, the teens are in awe of the temple. "The one with the element of darkness, does it mean that he is evil"? Diana asks them.

Daishi and Jun shake their heads. "No, he is has a pure heart. You see darkness is not evil unless you make it that way". Daishi said to Diana.

Jun nod in agreement light and dark are opposites like being cheerful and being quiet". Jun said to Diana.

Diana nods as she understands now. "I think I get it now". Diana said to the two monks as they head towards a special room.

As the monks opens the doors, the teens enters the special room. Carson looks at them. "You three are the ones taking the test of acceptance". Carson said to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah that's us, we want to earn the Music Gift of Rhythm, a metronome". Levi said to Carson.

Carson nods to them as he looks at them. "Very good, you should know that you are not allowed to use your ranger powers, and the only thing you can use is your decision to accept it. Your test starts now". Carson said to them as a black hazy covers the room. Wally, Diana, and Levi sees the black haze covering them as their test begins.

Back at DT Wave, the teens are doing training. Kira notices the signals of the test takers. "Looks like they are getting started on the test". Kira said to Conner. Conner nods as he is concerned about Corey. "Yeah they will pass their test. They have to". Conner said to Kira.

Kira looks at Conner as she feels bad for him. "Conner, I", Kira said as she about to tell him something. The alarms are going off.

The teens gather around as they see a monster attacking at the park. Julianne looks at them. "Great they are picking the worst bloody timing for a monster attack". Julianne said to them.

Matt nods in agreement. "Yeah especially when the others are at their test". Matt said as he is annoyed by it. The teens nod as they head to the park.

At the park, the rangers are face to face with another monster sent by Dr. Mutron. "What's the matter rangers, still struggling with out your red ranger". The monster said to them.

Bobby glares at the monster. "He will be back very soon". Bobby said to the monster.

Vivian nods in agreement. "Unlike you, you will not be here for long". Vivian said to the monster.

Laura glares at the monster as she and the others grab their morphers out. "Enough talk", Laura said as she is someone you should not make mad.

"Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said as they morph into ranger secondary form.

The monster frowns as it sees the morphed rangers. "Typical ranger ritual, Mutezoids attack", the monster said to the Mutezoids.

Julianne rolls her eyes underneath her eyes. "Yeah that is typical", Julianne said as she leads the rangers into battle.

Back in Meadowedge, Wally, Diana, and Levi are in their test. The black haze has bring them to an allusion of their own.

In Wally's allusion

Wally has his causal civilian outfit. He looks around to see the past event of his mom Susan passing away. He is shocked to his core as he sees his mom appearing to him. "Mom", Wally said to the woman named Susan.

Susan looks at Wally as she has a warm smile on her face. "Hello Wallrick", Susan said to Wally. Susan was the only one that called Wally, Wallrick. It is is especially true when he was in trouble.

Wally is very surprised to see his mom in the allusion. "Mom, I miss you a lot". Wally said as tears are building in his eyes.

Susan nods to Wally. "I have watched over you, Bobby, and your father. However, I am disappointed in you, Wallrick. You are acting like a brashy and brute bully to cover who you really are. The Wallrick I know is a gentleman with a soft heart with a great talent on crafting and knitting". Susan said to Wally.

Wally is taken back by it as he looks at his mom. "I just do not want everyone to laugh at me". Wally said to Susan.

Susan shakes her head to Wally. "Tell me Wallrick, does your friends laugh at you about your crafty soft side"? Susan asks Wally.

Wally thinks back to when he admitted about knowing how to knit to his friends. "No, they stood up for me against Cassandra". Wally said to Susan .

Susan nods to Wally. "Then why are you using the brash bullying ways to cover who you really are, Wallrick"? Susan asks Wally.

Wally looks at his mom as he is sad to admit it. "You brought out the soft side in me, mom. When you died, it is like something left from me. I suppose the brash attitude covered the softness in me". Wally said to Susan.

Susan nods as she went towards him. "I may not be with you, but the soft side of you is still there, Wallrick. It will not go away, and I know that you can accept it. I know that you are doing great things for the world, and you and Bobby . Susan said to Wally.

Wally looks at his mom as he nods to her. "I will accept that I am a soft kind of guy that is into knitting. My mom taught me knitting because I have the patience to do it". Wally said to Susan.

All the sudden a bright black aura is glowing around Wally. "Make me proud, Wallrick, you have passed the test". Susan said to Wally as she disappears. Wally has a grin on his face as the hazy disappears from him.

In Diana's Allusion

Diana is in her civilian outfit as she sees the events of the car crash. "A car accident, it can changed everything, Diana". May said to Diana as she appears in the allusion.

May is shocked to her core as she sees her sister appearing in the allusion. "May", Diana said to May as she is surprised by seeing her.

Diana looks at May as she is surprised to see her. "I do not understand. Why you are here, May"? Diana asks May.

May looks at Diana as she shakes her head. "The guilt of the car accident weights down on you still, Diana". May said to Diana.

Diana looks at May as tears are building in her eyes. "Mom and dad or should I say our aunt and uncle are divorced and fighting over getting custody of me. They broke up after the accident". Diana said to May as she is in tears.

May shakes her head to Diana. "They have been experiencing problems long before the accident, Diana. The car accident was the final straw". May said to Diana.

Diana is stunned to learn about it. "What do you mean"? Diana asks May. May looks at Diana. "You were 13 years old at the time, and they told me that they are planning to separate". May said to Diana.

Diana looks at May as the images of the accident is shown over and over again. "Diana, look at us sitting in the car. Neither one of us saw the other car coming that hit us. You got to stop blaming yourself for it, accept it. You can not put the guilt on to your heart any more". May said to Diana.

Diana looks at May as she realizes that May is right. For three years, Diana has visited May in the hospital who is still in a coma from the accident. "You are May. For so long, I have carried the guilt about the accident. We never saw the other car coming. I will accept that the accident is not my fault". Diana said to May.

All the sudden, a bright yellow aura is glowing and covering Diana's body. May nods to Diana. "Even though we have similar personalities and characteristics, the power chose you, Diana. More importantly, I am proud of you as well". May said to Diana as she disappears from the allusion.

In Levi's allusion

Levi is in his normal civilian outfit. The allusion is showing him from the very moment that Corey gotten kidnapped and being brought to the secret basement at Levi's house. "It happened so quickly, Levi. It was the scariest thing that ever happened to me". Corey said to Levi.

Levi is shocked to his core as he sees Corey appearing into the allusion. "Corey", Levi said to Corey. He has tears building in his eyes.

Corey nods to Levi. "It is me, Levi. The actions of your biological father has brought confusion to you, and yet you were completely in the dark about the whole thing". Corey said to Levi.

Levi looks at Corey. "Why though? He is not who I thought he was. Sure he raised me since I was a baby, but he has does heinous things to you. Plus he lied to me about knowing about you and other things". Levi said to Corey as he is very angry.

Corey nods to Levi. "He has deceived you in more ways than one in recent days, Levi. Plus he also betrayed you when you tried to get me out from that horrible place". Corey said to Levi.

Levi sees the images brought back to when he carried Corey out, but they got stopped. "That betrayal felt like a stab to the heart when my biological father said that. It makes me wonder what if I tried to stop him before he went to kidnap you, what if I confronted him about having a secret basement, and what if I saw him carrying you into the house and I demand him to release you". Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi as different images appears showing him what could have happened in those scenarios. "The outcomes of those scenarios wouldn't be great for either one of us, and it would have devastated everyone including the ranger community". Corey said to Levi as an image of a twisted future and two funerals of Corey and Levi.

Levi nods as he starts to understand now. "I guess it make sense why those scenarios did not happen, but how do I accept the actions of my biological father"? Levi asks Corey.

Corey looks at Levi as the images changes that shows every true action Christopher Askew did starting from the very beginning to when the rangers first saved the day to when Christopher and Sharon were caught and arrested. "You see Levi. Everything your biological father did was planned before the kidnapping happened. He has deceived, betrayed, and hurt you throughout the entire thing". Corey said to Levi.

Levi is in deep thought as he realized that he has truly accept it. "The truth has finally reached me, Corey. I have accepted everything that my biological father has done to the both of us". Levi said to Corey.

All the sudden, a bright bronze aura is covering his body. Corey has his warm smile on his face. "I am proud of you, Levi. You, Diana, and Wally has passed the test". Corey said to Levi as he disappears from the allusion.

As the black haze disappears, the three teens look at each other as Carson claps in applause for them. "You three passed the test of acceptance with flying colors. Wally, you remind me of me when I was your age. I too acted like a bully with a brash attitude. I learned that being a bully does not get me anywhere in life. I too covered what I was truly feeling deep down by becoming the bully. Plus you and I also share the black ranger color". Carson said to Wally.

Wally nods to Carson as he has a grin on his face. "Right on", Wally said to Carson.

Carson nods as he turns to Diana as he went up to her. "Diana, you carried guilt within about the car accident. You never saw the other car coming that hit you and your sister. Plus when parents gets a divorce, the fault is never fall on the children of the family. Your sister will be proud that you hold the power". Carson said to Diana.

Diana smiles as she looks at Carson. "Thank you", Diana said to Carson. She has a proud look on her face as she thinks about May.

Carson went up to Levi. "Levi, your test was the most difficult. You were shown when your half brother was kidnapped. You were raised by the man who committed a horrible crime. Plus you were completely in the dark and shown what happened in a few scenarios of the crisis. The truth has shown to you as well in the events before the kidnapping. You have accepted the actions of your biological father". Carson said to Levi.

Levi nods to Carson as he has a determination to face him in the trial. "Thank you", Levi said to Carson.

Carson hands them the metronome to them. As the teens holds it, a secret compartment opens up from the top of the metronome. They are very surprise to see an other item with in it. The item is a very special medallion. It has a green dragon, a white tiger, a red star, and a black dino foot print on it.

Wally looks at them. "Look like this item is meant for someone". Wally said to them. Diana and Levi nod in agreement. "Yeah plus we should get back to the others". Diana said to Wally. "Yeah they probably need our help". Levi said to them.

Carson nods as he looks at them. "Good luck rangers", Carson said to them as he watches them teleport away to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira is sitting at a table as she looks at another mysterious package that came in. It contained a gold harp and silver drum sticks.

Levi, Diana, and Wally comes back with Levi holding the metronome. "We are back". Levi said to Kira as he places the item on the table.

Kira nods as she looks at the metronome. "Rangers, the others are in a battle at the park. They need your help". Kira said to them.

Wally, Diana, and Levi look at the monitors to see it. "Let's go guys", Wally said to them. Levi and Diana nod in agreement. "Right", Diana said to Wally as they head out.

As they left the basement of DT Wave, Kira sees the fourth music sheet scroll unlocked and more of the fifth scroll unlocking. 'Could it be that Corey will be tested as well even in his condition'? Kira asks herself as she just answered her own question.

Back at the park, the rangers are struggling against the monster. "We really can use the reinforcements right about now". Matt said to them.

Julianne nods as she kicks at the monster. However the monster overpowers her. "Yeah but they are still at their test". Julianne said as she is in a tough position. She is being lifted into air by her foot by the monster.

Bobby glares at the monster. "Put her down now", Bobby said to the monster. The monster looks at Bobby. "If you say so", the monster said as he throws Julianne.

Vivian and Laura are stunned to see Julianne being thrown at them. "Julianne no", Vivian said to Julianne. Laura gasps at the sight.

All the sudden, a flash of black catches Julianne just in time as yellow and bronze music beams hits the monster.

The monster stumbles back some as he sees three unmorphed teens coming just in time. "What", the monster said to them.

Wally is holding Julianne as she demorphs and blushes at him. "I got you blues girl". Wally said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at Wally. "Wally you guys passed the test". Julianne said to Wally.

Wally nods as he looks at Julianne. "Yeah, we will explain later". Wally said to Julianne.

Diana nods to them as the others gather around them. "Yeah leave this monster to us". Diana said to them as Wally puts Julianne down as she is supported by Vivian and Laura.

Levi nods to them as he glares at the monster. "Let's do this", Levi said to them as they grab their morphors out. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", Wally, Diana, and Levi said in unison.

"Heavy Metal Edition Activate", Wally said as he presses the button on his morphor.

"Jazz Edition Activate", Diana said as she presses the button on her morphor.

"Techno Edition Activate", Levi said as he presses the button on his morphor.

Secondary Sequence

Wally is in a weird black space as his music zord becomes special armor. It is placed on his shoulders, arms, chest, and legs. He has gold and silver musical notes as the trimmings on his legs of his ranger suit. He has an upgraded music saber as well. "Power of Heavy Metal, Music Force Black Ranger". Wally said as he is his pose.

Diana is in a weird yellow space space as her music zord becomes special armor. It is placed on her shoulders, arms, chest, and legs. She has gold and silver musical notes as the trimmings on her skirt of her ranger suit. She has an upgraded music saber as well. "Power of Jazz Music Force Yellow Ranger", Diana said as she is in her pose.

Levi is in a weird bronze space as his music zord becomes special armor. It is placed on his shoulders, arms, chest, and legs. He has gold and silver musical notes as the trimmings on his legs of his ranger suit. He has an upgraded music saber as well. "Power of Techno Music Force Bronze Ranger", Levi said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned to see their teammates in their secondary mode. "That is cool", Matt said to them. Bobby looks at Matt. "Cool, it is more like really awesome". Bobby said to them.

Vivian and Laura glances at them. "Boys", they said in unison. Julianne smiles as she sees Wally in his secondary form. 'I knew they will pass their test'. Julianne thought to herself.

The monster looks at the three newly morphed rangers. "No this can not be happening". The monster said to them.

Wally, Diana, and Levi glare at the monster as they power up their upgraded music sabers. "The thing is. We have accepted the various things within us". Wally said to the monster. "Like who we are", Diana said to the monster. "The various bad events that has happened in our lives to move on towards the future". Levi said to the monster.

The monster is surprised by it. "You are not a part of that future". Wally, Diana, and Levi said in unison as they send a black, yellow, and bronze music beams with gold and silver music notes with it towards the monster.

The monster is destroyed to bits as a new victory is added to the rangers. 'Mom thank you', Wally thought to himself. 'May, I can move on now'. Diana thought to herself. 'Corey, I am more free from my biological father's actions on you'. Levi thought to himself.

Julianne looks at them. "You guys did it". Julianne said to them. Wally nods to them. "Yeah, plus we should visit with our red ranger". Wally said to them.

The rangers nod in agreement. "I am in for that". Levi said to them. The teens laugh as they head back to their headquarters.

Back in the basement of DT Wave, Corey is being looked over by Anya. The teens walk into the med bay. "You look more better in recent days, buddy". Matt said to Corey.

Corey nods to them as Conner and Kira are with him. "His body temperature is around 100 now. Technically, it is a low grade fever. However you should get moving around". Anya said to them.

Corey looks at them as he has a light smile on his face. "Thanks guys, I will be back in the fight soon". Corey said to them.

All the sudden, the special medallion is glowing a bright red color as it floats over to him. The teens at every surprised by the turn of events. "Looks like the next test is for you, Corey". Kira said to Corey.

Conner looks at the medallion as he gets the feeling who the judge is for the test. 'Why does it have to be Dr. O to test Corey next? Would it made better sense of it was me that test him'? Conner thought to himself as he realizes that Corey will be put through the hardest test to gain the Heart of Music to reverse the effects of the Anti Music Pendant.

End Chapter

Yeah another chapter is done and plus they even gained the last music gift.

Next Chapter: Always Keep Going, The Test of Endurance Part 1: The Secret of the Direct Descendants


	37. Chapter 37

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: Always Keep Going, Test of Endurance Part 1: The Secret of the Direct Descendants

At Coach McKnight's house, Corey is asleep in his own bed. It took a lot of convincing to Anya that Corey can be at home resting by Coach McKnight. She ultimately agreed as long Corey came to DT Wave in the morning. It is nice for Corey being back home especially to Levi.

In Corey's dream

Corey is in a weird white space again as Soundmis appears to him. "Cornelius, you are almost there to be completely healed from the effects of the Anti Music Pendant". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey is stunned to see Soundmis. "Yeah my friends has passed their tests, but I am concerned about what my test will be". Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Cornelius. "Your test is called the Test of Endurance. You have to keep going even though are not at full strength". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods to Soundmis. "Yeah but I do not want to let my team down. It feels like I am further and further behind on everything". Corey said to Soundmis as he feels really bad. Corey is feeling the effects from the mark again.

Soundmis has a solemn look on his face. He could not do a thing to help Corey with the pain. "Cornelius, you will need your strength for your test. Plus you need to listen to me very carefully". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey takes a deep breath to calm himself. All the sudden, the scene changes to a bright gold and silver scenes. On the gold side, there are a lot of irises being in bloom. On the silver side, there is Hawaiian music being played into the background. "I am listening". Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Corey. "The gold as silver rangers are the direct descendants of the Guardians of Melody and Rhythm. I sense that they will be targeting them soon. If they fall into the wrong hands, earth will be doomed". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey looks at Soundmis. "So if they are being targeted, who is it then". Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Corey. "You and the others are getting really close on solving the Riddle of the Guardians. However the only one that truly knows who it is a person you least suspect of having a deep secret". Soundmis said to Cory.

Corey is really confused by it. "What does that mean"? Corey asks Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Corey. "Her first name is Hermione", Soundmis said as he disappears from the dream.

Dream Ends

Corey walks up with a cold sweat on his forehead. He gets out of bed and grabs a piece of paper. 'Guys, I think I have a positive feeling that the direct descendants of the Guardians of Melody and Rhythm are Iris and that new guy Robin you told me about. The clue lies within the riddle itself, and I had a dream where Soundmis came to me. The gold and silver backgrounds had irises and Hawaiian music. He also said the only one that truly knows who it is a person you least suspect of having a deep secret, and her first name is Hermione'.

Corey puts it in an envelope as he has Levi taking it to school. He also adds his theory about the riddle of the guardians to support it. 'I hope that the others will forgive me for what I will do today'. Corey thought to himself as he plans to do his test that very day.

That morning at school, the teens spot Ms. Hawkins about to leave the building. "I wonder where Ms. Hawkins is going"? Julianne asks them. "I am not sure". Matt said to them.

Levi feels something in his pocket as he pulls the envelope out. "Hey guys, this is from Corey". Levi said to them. The teens look at each other as they read the message.

The teens reads the message as they are perplexed by it as they also examine his theory. "I guess being cooped up in the med bay has our leader felt like being lazy". Wally said to them.

Bobby looks at Wally. "I can't blame him, Wally. He got kidnapped by that psychotic man and his wife, and then he got greatly effected by the Anti Music Pendant". Bobby said to Wally.

Diana nods in agreement. "Yeah I mean he has been through a lot lately". Diana said to them.

Vivian looks at Julianne. "As much Julianne is leading us, I want our red ranger back with us". Vivian said to them.

Laura nods to them. "Yeah plus he is the only one that can take the test". Laura said to them.

Levi sighs as he is concerned about Corey. "Yeah but even though he is in an ill condition, we do not have much choice". Levi said to them.

Julianne looks at them. "Guys, we should keep on guard of anything that happens today. I got a call from

Quincy late last night. She told me that something is heading to Reefside. It maybe an evil being or some sort of power surge". Julianne said to them.

Matt looks at Julianne. "Talk about being in a pickle, Corey has to pass his test and something mysterious heading our way". Matt said to them.

Wally looks at them. "Look we should talk to Iris and Robin about being the guardians that we are looking for". Wally said to them. The teens nod as they head to class.

Back at DT Wave, Corey is sitting on a chair as he is holding his music zord in his hands. The fourth music scroll sheet is in front of him. 'The team is counting on me now. I can't let them down after so much they had to deal without me'. Corey thought to himself as he opens his music sheet scroll.

The music sheet scroll has a red music score with the music written for the electric guitar. 'I guess there is no other way around it but to play it even though it may hurt me'. Corey thought to himself as he plays his music sheet scroll.

As Corey plays his music zord, he feels the energy effecting him again. He winces as he continues to play it. 'I can not stop playing because of the pain that I am in'. Corey thought to himself. The music has changed the musical notes into words again just like the previous ones did.

Corey is breathing heavily from playing his music zord has completely exhaust him. Haley and Anya notices Corey being really tired. "Corey what were thinking"? Haley asks Corey.

Corey looks at Haley as Anya is looking over him. "This is my test to take now". Corey said to Haley.

Haley sighs as she and Anya take him back to the med bay as they are very careful of his arm. "The others should be here to read the riddle at least". Haley said to Corey.

Corey is laid back in a bed. "I can not be lazy anymore and get back into the fight". Corey said as he is being stubborn just like his dad.

Haley sees the stubbornness in Corey. "Like father like son", Haley said to Corey.

All the sudden, they hear a knock from the door to the basement. Anya looks at Haley. "Are you expecting anyone"? Anya asks Haley.

Haley shakes her head to Anya. "No plus Kira and Conner would call ahead if they are coming by". Haley said to Anya. They went up stairs to see that it is Ms. Hawkins and Kira "You must be Ms. Hawkins". Haley said to the old teacher. "Kira what brings you here? I thought you would be at school". Anya asks Kira.

The teacher nods to them. "Yes, Ms. Ford is with me. I know that Cornelius is a ranger. I have also told her my secret as well". Ms. Hawkins said to them.

Anya and Haley are very confused in wondering how and why a teacher knows about it. "How did you know that Corey is a ranger"? Anya asks Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins looks at them. "There is a lot more to me than what most people would think. This is not the best place to reveal my secret to you". Ms. Hawkins said to them.

Anya and Haley look at each other as they let her into the headquarters of the Music Force Rangers.

In the med bay, Corey is relaxing as he sees Haley and Anya walking in. "Corey, you have a visitor". Haley said to Corey.

Corey is very confused on who it is as his English teacher walks in the room. "Hello Cornelius", Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey is very surprised to see her visiting him again. "Ms. Hawkins, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at school". Corey said to Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins shakes her head to Corey. "Cornelius, there are things you and the other rangers should know. However by the time they learn it, I will be passed on. The truth is, I am the Direct Descendant of the Guardian of Sound". Ms. Hawkins said as she transform into a monk like elder and reversed back to her human form.

Corey is very shocked by it. "I do not understand, and why are you here now"? Corey asks Ms. Hawkins as he is still processing it.

Ms. Hawkins nods to Corey. "You see Cornelius, my job was to hide the three music gifts into safe places until it was time to be found by veteran rangers and earned by you and your teammates. I was also given the task to write the riddles on the music sheet scrolls and transform the words into a piece of music". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey is very surprised by it. "So if you are the direct descendant of the Guardian of Sound, you must have known about it since you were young". Corey said to Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins nod to Corey. "It is a part of my family ancestry. My grand mother is who that spotted in me on the very day I was born. I decided never to get married or to have children because I did not want to be the one to explain about their unique ability to pick up any kind of sound in music and other things". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey nods as he learns about his teacher's secret. "The other two guardians of Melody and Rhythm is Iris and Robin, am I right". Corey said to Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins nods to Corey as he already figured it out. "Yes your friends need to find them before they fall into the wrong hands". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey as she transform into her monk form.

Ms. Hawkins has a crimson and navy robe with gold and silver ties around her waist with black gladiator sandals. She has a chain necklace with the letter H on it. Her hair became white as it is in a long braid.

Everyone in the room is stunned as they see the monk in the room. Corey sees a special a red CD being pulled out from Ms. Hawkins pocket. "This will not hurt you, Cornelius. It will give you extra strength". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey nods as Haley and Anya are wondering what it could be. Kira is very surprised by it as well.

Ms. Hawkins's eyes are glowing as her hands as glowing as well. "Powers of Sound of Musicola give the Ranger of Rock your strength in healing. I the direct descendant of the Guardian of Sound, Hermione commands it". Hermione said as she puts her power into it.

Corey is feeling the warm power of sound as the pain is easing to minimal from the Anti Music Pendant. The power of sound sounds like a famous guitarist flowing within him.

After it is complete, Hermione transform back into her human form. They are surprised by it. "Ok that was the most unusual thing I ever seen". Kira said to them.

Anya and Haley nods to Kira. "Yeah how are you feeling, Corey"? Haley asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "A lot better since this whole thing got started, but that mark is still there. I have to go on the test and solve my riddle alone". Corey said to them.

Hermione nods to Corey. "I understand, Cornelius. Plus good luck on your test". Hermione said to Corey as she leaves DT Wave. Kira also heads back to school as well.

Corey looks at the riddle. As he reads it, Corey glances at the music gifts and the medallion as well. 'The others has to protect the other two guardians now'. Corey thought to himself as he reads it.

'The Test of Endurance

To place where the Power Rangers first began and to the ruins of the great chamber of power. the path of a ranger is not always an easy one. It is filled with rocky challenges and overcoming tough obstacles. Your judge is the 4 time ranger who has been through many challenges and obstacles in his ranger life. Your reward is the Heart of Music.

Courage, Confidence, and Acceptance, it must be combined as one in powerful declaration. Bring the three music gifts with you on the journey to the top. When in doubt on what to do, ask your judge for about his times of his greatest challenges and obstacles'.

Corey is pondering what the riddle means. He looks at the music gifts. 'Those gifts is what my friends has earned, and now I have to combine them'. Corey thought to himself as he finds himself teleported to his test and the music gifts are with him in a bag.

Anya and Haley look at each other as Corey is at his test. "I better call Kira and Conner". Haley said to Anya. Anya nods to Haley.

Meanwhile, Corey has been in Angel Grove as he looks for the place for the test. He sees Dr. Oliver at the base of a mountain. "Hello Corey, I take it you are here for the Test of Endurance". Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Corey nods to Dr. Oliver. "That's right, Dr. Oliver", Corey said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Corey. "You and I will be climbing this mountain to the top. Plus you can not use your ranger powers to complete it. Are you sure you want to do this"? Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Corey looks at Dr. Oliver with a determined look on his face. "I am sure, Dr. Oliver". Corey said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Corey. "Very well, I should warn you that once we begin you can not stop for a breather". Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Corey looks at Dr. Oliver as he is in for the toughest test. "I am sure, Dr. Oliver". Corey said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Corey. "Good, your test starts now". Dr. Oliver said to Corey as they head up the mountain.

Back in Reefside, it is after school as the teens are meeting in the music room. Kira has the two brand new morphors ready. "Rangers, Corey has left for his test of endurance. Plus this two morphors are for Iris and Robin". Kira said to them.

The teens are very shocked by it. "Iris as in Intense Iris and the new guy Robin are rangers". Julianne said to them.

Kira nods to them. "Corey has solved the Riddle of the Guardians. Plus the Guardian of Sound is Ms. Hawkins". Kira said to them.

This is a bigger shock to the teens. "I always knew that Ms. Hawkins is a tough old teacher but this". Wally said to Kira.

Just as Kira explains more, the teens get the alert of Mutezoids at the park. Plus they also see the gold and silver morphors flashing and glowing. "They must be in trouble". Matt said to them. The teens look at each other as they leave the school.

At the park, Ms. Hawkins are with Robin and Iris as they are surrounded by Mutezoids. "Ok what in rhythm and beats are those things"? Robin asks them.

Iris looks at Robin. "Do I look like I know what those things are"? Iris asks Robin.

Ms. Hawkins looks at them. "Enough you two, you must work together with the other rangers. Plus you two hold very special within just like me". Ms. Hawkins said to them.

Robin and Iris looks at each other. Ms. Hawkins glares at the incoming Mutezpids. "I would not harm them if I were you". Ms. Hawkins said to them as she is getting ready to fight.

As the Mutezoids are charging towards them, Ms. Hawkins are fighting back like she is a kung fu master. The teens arrive as they see Ms. Hawkins fighting back. "Is that Ms. H"? Levi asks them. They are just as surprised by it. "Yeah who knew Ms. Hawkins can kick butt"? Wally asks them.

Ms. Hawkins looks at them. "Mr. Johnson, you will not refer that to kicking the bottom". Ms. Hawkins said to them.

The teens look at them. "Busted", they said to Wally. Wally rolls his eyes in embarrassment.

Ms. Hawkins looks at them. "I got this covered. You guys get them to a safe place. If they fall into their hands, it could be disastrous for Earth". Ms. Hawkins said to them.

The teens nod to the old woman fighting the Mutezoids. The teens are running with Iris and Robin. "Ok what in the world is going on"? Iris asks them. "Why in the name of bad rhythm are we running"? Robin asks them.

Diana looks at them. "Bad villains are after your power. You two are rangers". Diana said to them.

Iris has a stunned look on her face. "What did you say"? Iris asks Diana.

Just as Diana is about to answer, a teen appears to them. "You rangers are not going anywhere". Aaron said to them.

The teens are stunned to the teen named Aaron showing up with more Mutezoids. "How did you know we are rangers? You are just a teenage human being". Julianne asks Aaron.

Aaron looks at them. "I have special lady in Warrior Heights that has been spying on you. She should be in Clover Hills right about now to spy on the rangers as well. Plus who said that I am a real human being"? Aaron said to them as he transform into a ferocious dragon monster.

The teens look at each other as they realize that this just got really complicated.

End Chapter

Aaron aka the Dragon Monster from Spirit Warriors. Plus the conclusion of this two parter will be in the next chapter. On top of that the conclusion of the quest to get the Heart of Music will be in the next chapter. There will be a shocking twist that not even the other rangers will see coming.

Next Chapter: Always Keep Going Test of Endurance Part 2: Red, Gold, and Silver Making the Scene and the Return


	38. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 38: Always Keep Going, The Test of Endurance Part 2: Red, Gold, Silver Makes the Scene and Return

At the park, the teens, Iris and Robin are face to face with the dragon monster and more Mutezoids. Julianne looks at Iris and Robin as she hands the morphors to Levi. "Look you two are rangers just like us, and you both have a special power that should be kept out from their hands". Julianne said to Iris and Robin.

Matt nods in agreement. "That's right, it will take us a while to get to know the both of you better. You two belong with us". Matt said to Iris and Robin.

Wally nods in agreement. "Plus in this team, we work out our problems together and get through anything that comes our way". Wally said to

Iris and Robin.

Bobby nods in agreement. "Yeah we are like one big extended family in this team, and you two are a part of". Bobby said to Iris and Robin.

Diana nods in agreement. "We solve problems with kindness and understanding, not getting mean and intense towards us". Diana said to Iris and Robin.

Vivian nods to them in agreement. "We are a melting pot coming towards with different personalities, social lives, and families". Vivian said to Iris and Robin.

Laura nods in agreement. "What makes this team strong is the friendship and teamwork that we have". Laura said to Iris and Robin.

Levi looks at them as he holds out the gold and silver morphors in his hands. "You two belong on this team. Will you join us, Iris and Robin"? Levi asks them.

Iris is very surprised by it as she looks at them. "I am so new to this, and yet I always knew I have the ability I detect various melodies. For the first time in my life, I might have actual friends despite my intense tendencies. I am in to save the world". Iris said to them.

Robin nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Like I said, the rhythm of life takes me where ever, and I too have an ability to detect any kind of rhythm being played. The beat of my destiny is with all of you. Robin said to them.

Iris rolls her eyes as she glances at Robin. "A simple I am in could have been nice". Iris said to Robin. Robin sighs as he rolls his eyes to Iris. "Got to keep it to my style", Robin said to Iris.

Robin and Iris grab their silver and gold morphors. "Is there a manual to this thing"? Iris asks them.

Julianne looks at them. "Your passwords are 'Music Force Lets Play the Melody and Play the Rhythm". Julianne said to them.

Iris nods to Julianne as she understands. "I understand now. You name is". Iris said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Iris. "Julianne Wro, welcome to the team". Julianne said to Iris.

The dragon monster looks at them. "I will destroy you all". The dragon monster said to them.

Matt looks at them. "We need to morph now". Matt said to them. The teens nod in agreement. "Music Force Lets Play the Music". The teens said in union.

"Music Force Lets Play the Melody", Iris said for her first morph.

"Music Force Lets Play the Rhythm". Robin said for his first morph.

Iris's Morphing Sequence

Iris is standing in a gold weird space as the various melodies in all of the genres are swirling around her. The power of a famous musician is flowing within her as she has a gold ranger suit with a skirt like the girls. She has a gold and silver musical notes on her chest. She has a gold helmet with a harp shape visor. She has a musical staff with a harp on the handle. "Power of Melody Music Force Gold Ranger". Iris said as she is in her pose.

Robin's Morphing Sequence

Robin is in a weird silver space. The various of rhythms of all the genres are swirling around him. The power of a famous drummer is flowing with him as he has a silver ranger suit just like the guys. He has a gold and silver musical notes on his chest. He has a silver helmet with a pair of drum sticks as it's visor. He has a music staff with a pair of drum sticks on it. "Power of Rhythm Music Force Silver Ranger", Robin said as he is in his pose.

End morphing sequence

Iris and Robin look at each other as they are newly rangers to the team. "I am really liking the beat of this gig". Robin said to Iris. "Yeah but our targets are those things over there, Robin". Iris said to Robin. Julianne nods as they are in an intense battle.

Meanwhile, Corey is in Angel Grove with Dr. Oliver climbing up the mountain. "Dr. Oliver, were there any moments that you were scared about being a ranger"? Corey asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Corey. "Well there were a few moments that I was scared. One of those times was when I was losing my powers". Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Corey looks at Dr. Oliver with a skeptical look on his face. "Did you break a ranger rule or something"? Corey asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver grins at Corey. "That is something your father would have asked me. However it was nothing like that at all. When I was chosen as the green ranger, I was chosen to be evil by Rita. My friends broke the spell, and I joined the team. However what we did not know that the power of the green ranger was limited. When they lit the green candle, it was when my powers were slipping away. When it was gone for good, I continue to keep going in my life as a ranger". Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Corey nods to Dr. Oliver as he is starting to understand. "It seems that the evil forces wants to throw anything at us from all directions just to knock our confidence way off. The others completed their part of the quest while I have been resting in waiting for them to get back. Do I have the confidence to lead the team again"? Corey asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as he knows that feeling as well. "Yes you do Corey. You may have been out of action for almost a week due the effects of the anti music pendant. Confidence grows from within, and the only person that can take that away from you is you. You share a lot of common qualities with every red ranger out there including the active ones right now including self confidence". Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Corey has a light smile on his face as he continues to climb the mountain. All the sudden, Corey slips on a rock as he falls down. He lands on the ground as he twisted his ankle and scraps his left arm and right knee.

Dr. Oliver went back for Corey. "Are you ok"? Dr. Oliver asks Corey. Corey looks at Dr. Oliver. "My ankle is not happy with me right now". Corey said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Corey. "Do you want to stop for a breather or even turn around"? Dr. Oliver asks Corey.

Corey looks at Dr. Oliver as he notices how close he is to the top. "No Dr. Oliver, I may be injured, but I have to keep going. I am not letting it stop me from completing this test". Corey said to Dr. Oliver as he stands up.

Dr. Oliver nods as Corey is climbing up the mountain. "Ok, you are keeping going to the top". Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Corey nods as he is heading to the same area he fell from, but he is more careful as he passed it. Dr. Oliver nods to Corey as he is getting there.

"Dr. Oliver, have you been through something that it was very difficult to accept during your ranger days or even after your ranger days"? Corey asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Corey. "Well there were hard times during my ranger days. However during my Dino Thunder days, the evil white ranger encased me in amber. After I was freed, I could not power down. It turned out to be a huge problem, but I accepted it. Although when I heard that Zordon passed away, it was one of the hardest things I have ever been through. Zordon was my mentor, and he meant a lot to me and to the original rangers. I do accept that he is gone, but sometimes I still miss him. This is about your acceptance of everything that has happened with you, isn't it". Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Corey nods to Dr. Oliver. "Yeah one weekend I was held against my will by Levi's biological dad and our mom, and then a week later on a Monday after it happened I get afflicted with the Anti Music Pendant illness. That saying is true, things will get worse before it gets better". Corey said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Corey. "What you have been through with the illness and the kidnapping by criminals with no ties to the evil forces has made most veteran red rangers really scared. Although you are a survivor,, it is something to be proud of. You are a lot braver and stronger than some rangers give you credit for. Let me ask you something, are you talking about what happened with a therapist or doing some consoling"? Dr. Oliver asks Corey.

Corey nods to Dr. Tommy. "Yeah I am seeing Dr. Harper two times a week after school. I have talked about the whole thing in complete detail of the event and what he did to me in that horrible place". Corey said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Corey. "Are you still having nightmares about it still"? Dr. Oliver asks Corey.

Corey looks at Dr. Oliver. "It is not as frequent like it was during that first week back at home. It is more like once a week". Corey said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Corey. "You see, you are coming to terms with what happened and coming close to accepting it. The thing is those two are in jail waiting for trial. They lost by being caught by Jared and Artie and the police arrested them. Plus with the illness, you are almost there from being cured. It and the kidnapping incident will not beat you. You will beat it". Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Corey has a warm smile on his face as he truly understands. "I understand now". Corey said to Dr. Oliver as they made it to the top. The two see the old command center laying in ruins.

Corey looks at Dr. Oliver. "Dr. Oliver, what is this place"? Corey asks Dr. Oliver. "This was once where the command center once stood for the original 12 power rangers". Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Corey is in awe of this place. "Wow I bet the others would be in awe of this place". Corey said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Corey. "Yes, are you ready to combine the music gifts and passing this test"? Dr. Oliver asks Corey.

Corey nods to Dr. Oliver as he has a strong determined look on his face. It is like it has been a long while since that look was even there.

Just as they are getting started, evil makes it's ugly rear end on their progress. "Well, well, well, we meet again red ranger". Fortesilenco said to Corey.

Corey turns to face Fortesilenco. "My test did not say anything about muscle bound idiots ruining things". Corey said to Fortesileco.

Fortesilenco looks at Corey as Mutezoids also shows up as well. "Oh really, the words should have been changed, Mutezoids attack", Fortesilenco said as he send his Mutezoids to attack Corey and Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver and Corey begins fighting them off. It is something that they did not expect to happen. Fortesilenco charges in at Corey as he wants to be the one to finish him. "Your friends are being destroyed by a nasty dragon monster as we speak, red ranger. Why don't you give up and let your genre of music disappear forever". Fortesilenco said as he gives a swift kick to Corey's stomach.

Corey falls to the ground as he struggles to get up. "I have the courage to face anything that you throw at me. I have the confidence to lead the team. I have accepted what has happened in my life in the past couple of weeks. The kidnappers will not win. The illness that has effected me will not win, and NEITHER WILL YOU AND YOUR EVIL TEAM". Corey yells out as he has a battle cry of rock music is released. Fortesilenco is shocked by this as a whirlwind of power pushes him back.

All the sudden, the three music gifts of sound, melody, and rhythm are glowing and shining brightly as Corey is glowing with a bright red aura covering his body. The three gifts of music is floating up into the air. "Courage, Confidence, and Acceptance Unite as One", Corey said as he is standing tall and facing Fortesilenco. Dr. Oliver is in awe and amazement of what it is happening.

The three gifts of music are transforming into the Heart of Music. The conch shell is divided in half as it is the upper half of the heart. The music box and the metronome is welded together as the bottom half. As the two pieces are forming, the music zords are on top of the heart and the initials are on the bottom. There is a gold and silver treble and bass clef on it.

As a bright light glows from the Heart of Music, it shines on Corey as he is healed from the effects of the Anti Music Pendant is removed. Black energy is released from Corey's body as it poofs like a black puff of smoke. The mark disappears from Corey's arm as well. Corey is still glowing in a bright red aura as it reaches to the sky.

In the Warrior Heights, the rangers are at the temple as they see the red light. "Where is that red light coming from"? Susan asks them. Dr. Taylor and Maeve look at the monitors. "It is coming from Angel Grove". Maeve said to them. As the rangers gather around the monitors to take a closer look. "That is Corey. They must have completed the quest", Quincy said to her teammates as she is very happy. Her teammates nod in agreement that today is a happy day.

In Clover Hills, KZ is looking over by Adam as Tia and Zara are on the monitors. The rangers are with them as well. "Rangers there is something you should see". Adam said to them.

The rangers look up at the monitors as they also see the red light shining brightly in Angel Grove. "What is that"? Zara asks them.

As they look to see who is behind it, they are grinning with happiness. "That is Corey", Jared said to them. "They must have completed their quest". Omar said to them. "It is about time". Hunter said to them. "Alright", Jenny said to them. "They all did it". KZ said to them. "After what he has been through, he is truly earned it". Artie said to them.

The mentors nod to them. "I can not imagine what Corey went through just to earn it". Tia said to Zara. Zara nods in agreement. "You and me both". Zara said to Tia.

Back at the ruins of old command center, Fortesilenco is stunned as Corey has recovered from the effects of the Anti Music Pendant. "That's impossible, you are supposed to be running low on energy and fail". Fortesilenco as he is very pissed.

Corey looks at Fortesilenco. "You are wrong. I am back and better than ever. You better tell your so called master that Cornelius McKnight is back on the ranger horse". Corey said as he fires a red music beam with gold and silver musical notes in it at Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco is stunned by the turn of events as he is pushed back some. "I will be back ranger". Fortesilenco said to Corey as he takes off.

As the glow dies down, the Heart of Music is in Corey's hands. Dr. Oliver looks at Corey. "You passed the test, and from one red ranger to another I am proud of you". Dr. Oliver said to Corey. Corey nods as he can morph once again. He teleports away to DT Wave along with Dr. Oliver.

Back at DT Wave, Corey returns to the home base. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Dr. Oliver, Haley, Kim, and Anya sees Corey returning with the Heart of Music.

Conner looks at Corey with tears of joy in his eyes. "Is that really you, champ"? Conner asks Corey. Corey nods to Conner. "Yes it is dad". Corey said as he has a true smile on his face.

Kira looks at them. "I hate to cut the moment, but the others need your help now". Kira said to Corey. Corey nods as he looks at the monitors. "My friends needs my help now". Corey said to them as he heads out to the battle.

At the battle, the rangers are still struggling against the dragon monster. "That thing is unbeatable". Bobby said to them. "We need reinforcements now". Matt said to them. "We need our true leader back, Corey". Julianne said to them as they nod in agreement.

"Did someone say Corey"? A male voice said to them as he walk towards them.

The rangers are stunned to see him walking towards them. "Is that who I think that is"? Iris asks them. "It is the rhythm of the red ranger". Robin said to Iris.

Vivian and Laura are elated to see Corey. "Corey it is you". Diana said to Corey. Levi has a warm and happy smile on his face as he is completely speechless.

Corey nods as he sees the dragon monster as he grabs his morphor out. "I am here to fight back, and no matter who sent you against us. I will always keep going. Music Force Lets Play the Music". Corey said as he morphs again.

"Rock and Roll Edition Active", Corey said as he presses the button on his morphor.

Corey's Secondary Sequence

Corey is in a bright red weird space as the rock and roll music is louder and stronger. His music zord becomes special armor for his shoulder, arms, chest, and legs. He has trimmings of gold and silver musical notes on the pants of his ranger suit. He has an upgraded music saber. "Power of Rock Music Force Red Ranger". Corey said as he is in his pose.

End Sequence

The rangers are stunned to see Corey morphed again. "Corey, you morphed again. Does it mean that"? Julianne asks Corey.

Corey looks at Julianne. "I am completely healed from the effects of the Anti Music Pendant". Corey said to Julianne. Julianne nods as the leader is back.

The dragon monster is stunned to see the red ranger. "No my lady friend said that you are too weak to face me". The dragon monster said to Corey as he fires another energy beam at them.

Corey uses his upgraded music saber to deflect it. "Too bad, I am not weak. The illness has disappeared from my body. The Anti Music Pendant is not holding me back anymore. Tell that lady friend of yours that the Music Force Red Ranger is back and here to stay with my team". Corey said to the dragon monster.

Corey powers up his music saber as a red aura is glowing on his saber. The dragon monster glares at him as the two are fighting. Corey slashes at the dragon monster as he delivers a final blow to it.

The dragon monster is destroyed as it has been defeated. "That was beyond awesome", Matt said as he is thrilled to have Corey back .

Corey nods to them as he looks at the two new members to the team. "I will explain all about it later at the home base". Corey said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira sees the rangers returning through the special exit while in ranger form. Kira looks at them. "You can power down now". Kira said to them. The rangers nod as they power down.

Corey looks at the two newly rangers. Robin went up to Corey right away. "Hey man, I live right across the street from you. My name is Robin by the way". Robin said to Corey.

Corey nods to Robin. "Nice to meet you", Corey said to Robin. Robin nods to Corey. "The beat of the team is complete once again". Robin said to Corey.

Corey is taken back by Robin's mellow attitude and rhythm talk. "Don't worry about it, man. We are still getting use to it". Wally said to Corey.

Corey nods as it is something about Robin that is very unique. Iris sighs as she went up to Corey. Before Corey fell ill, they had unfortunate run in at school. "Listen Corey, I truly did not know that you were the kidnapping victim. To be honest, I would not blame you for the whole locker change. Trying to come up the words to apologize is not one of my strong fortes". Iris said to Corey.

Corey nods to Iris. "It is ok and I do accept your apology". Corey said to Iris. Iris nods to Corey.

As each ranger got to express how much they miss having him with them, Conner went up to Corey. "Corey when you fell really sick because of that pendant, it is like each one of us has lost a part of ourselves. Plus we knew that your were still here, but you were completely out of it". Conner said to Corey.

Corey turns to his teammates as they nod and agreed that they really missed him. "I am back you guys and better than ever. What is the likely hood that the other ranger teams know that I am cured and having a party to celebrate"? Corey asks them.

The teens smirk at Corey. "They do know that you are cured. They saw the red light coming from where you passed the test". Kira said to Corey.

Conner looks at Corey. "I think a party is well deserved champ". Conner said as he hugs Corey like they are being reunited. The teens also join in the hug as well. Anya smiles as she loves the beautiful moment.

Meanwhile back at the park, the synthetic body of Aaron is laying there as an evil villain finds it. "So the rangers destroyed the dragon form that you had. No matter, it is someone's loss that they don't have you back". The evil villain said as it takes synthetic body of Aaron back to its headquarters.

End Chapter

Yea Corey is completely healed and the rangers are completely happy. This arc has come to a close.

Next Chapter: Miracles Do Happen in Reefside


	39. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: Miracles Do Happen In Reefside

It is a Saturday night as the rangers finish a great welcome back party at the Cyberspace Cafe. The guests including the Jurassic Squad Rangers and the Spirit Warrior Rangers has gone home. Haley is cleaning up as the teens are sitting at a table.

Corey looks at them as he is curious about the others tests. "Guys what really happened in your tests"? Corey asks them.

Julianne looks at them as the new teammates want to know. "Each test was different Corey. Vivian and I faced our deepest fears at the Unity Castle. We were flying in the wing suits that they had there in the flight chamber". Julianne said to Corey.

Vivian nods in agreement. "Yeah we learned that we could not run from our fears, and we had to face it head on. Once we conquered our deepest fears, we freed our own Phoenix and got more power". Vivian said to Corey.

Corey nods to them as he learns what happened in the first test. "It must have felt really great to be flying like that". Corey said to Vivian and Julianne.

Vivian nods to Corey. "Flying in the flight chamber was a lot of fun". Vivian said to Corey. Julianne smiles to Corey. "The Unity Castle is a beautiful place as well". Julianne said to them.

Laura looks at them as Matt and Bobby. "Our test of Confidence was not easy either, and it was not fun either". Bobby said to Corey. Corey turns to Bobby as he wants to learn more. "What do you mean it was not fun"? Corey asks Bobby.

Bobby nods to Matt to tell about it. "Bobby, Laura, and I were fighting a robotic version of the Beast Rangers villains named Ruko and CiCi. They told us that we did not have confidence in things that effected us greatly". Matt said to Corey.

This brings a surprising look to Corey's face. "Did you know it was a robotic version of those two"? Corey asks them.

Bobby shakes his head to Corey. "Not at first, they called out on the lack of confidence we had. For Matt, he did not have much confidence in Levi. For Laura, she did not have confidence in her true friends. For me, I did not have the confidence on asking Vivian on her first date". Bobby said to Corey.

Laura nods in agreement. "Yeah those two were trying put doubts in us. Once we knew what they were doing, we realized that we have to prove ourselves that we do have the confidence in ourselves. We got more power and defeated them. Our judges were trapped in this orb thing, and they were released once we defeated them. Although we meet the other Beast Rangers, their leader Zack and Terra were arguing and bantering with each other". Laura said to Corey.

Matt nods in agreement. "Yeah I also learned to be more open minded. Plus I also learned that every name is unique no matter if a person is a boy or a girl". Matt said to Corey.

Corey nods to Matt as he is starting to see that he is becoming a better person.

Wally looks at them. "Yeah well our test was really difficult. We did not fight a villain, but we had allusions from a past event shown to us by a person that greatly effected us". Wally said to them.

This shocks the teens as Corey is stunned by it. "Really who did you see"? Corey curiously asks them.

Diana looks at Corey. "I saw my sister. Wally saw his mom. Levi saw you". Diana said to Corey.

Corey is floored by it as he looks at Levi. "You saw me, Levi". Corey said to Levi.

Levi nods to Corey as he has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, the event that I saw was when you were kidnapped. For Wally, he saw when his mom died, and for Diana, she saw the car accident. We had to accept what happened in those events". Levi said to them.

Bobby looks at Wally. "You saw mom". Bobby said to Wally. Wally nods to Bobby. "Yeah she told me that I have to accept who I really am, and yes she called me by my legal first name". Wally said to Bobby.

Matt looks at Wally. "Your legal first name really". Matt said to Wally. Wally looks at Matt as he rolls his eyes. "It is Wallrick guys". Bobby said to them.

The teens grin as they giggle at him. Wally looks at Bobby. "Thanks a lot Robert", Wally said to Bobby as he calls him by his first legal name.

Diana looks at them as the talk got back to it. "For my event, I had to accept that the car crash was not my fault. My sister and I did not see that car that hit us, and my parents were having martial problems before the car crash". Diana said to them.

The teens nod as Laura and Vivian are right by her side. Iris and Robin nods as she is starting to get to know them.

Levi sighs as he looks at them. "I had to accept the actions of my biological father made in kidnapping you, Corey. I wondered about the other scenarios that could have happened, but in those scenarios things did not turn out so well. Plus after everything that has happened, I decided that I want to become a federal agent". Levi said to them.

The teens are surprised by Levi's future plans after graduating from high school. "I take it you want to chase the psycho criminals". Wally said to Levi. Levi nods to them.

Robin looks at them. "I think that beat is a great rhythm to follow Levi". Robin said to Levi.

Levi nods to Robin. "Thanks Robin, I just need to tell Susan in Warrior Heights about my future plans". Levi said to them.

Iris looks at Levi with a curious look on her face. "Who is Susan in Warrior Heights"? Iris asks she feels left out of the loop.

Corey looks at his newly gold ranger. "Susan is a friend of ours in Warrior Heights. Plus there is a ranger group there and in Clover Hills as well". Corey said to Iris.

Iris nods as she is getting use to the idea. "I see then, so it is possible that I will get to meet them soon". Iris said to Corey with a hopeful look on her face.

Corey notice the hopeful look on Iris's face. "Yeah once you are a ranger you belong to a network". Corey said to Iris.

Iris nods as she starts to understand. "Thanks Corey", Iris said to Corey. Corey has a light smile on his face. "Your welcome", Corey said to Iris.

Vivian looks at Corey. "Ok but we want to know about your test Corey". Vivian said to Corey.

Laura nods in agreement like she is kind of mad that he took off for his test without a word. "Yeah first you read your music sheet scroll without us, and then we see a bright red light into the sky during our battle verses that dragon". Laura said to Corey.

Corey looks at Laura like he should have said something sooner. "I am sorry about that guys. I should have started from the beginning from what happened". Corey said to them.

Julianne nods as she understands. "Ok what did happened on that day anyways"? Julianne asks Corey.

Matt has a grin with a 'I want to know look on his face'. "All the glory details". Matt said to Corey as Wally and Bobby nods in agreement. Diana looks kind of nervous about it.

Corey looks at them. "That very day, my dad and Levi dropped me off at DT Wave. I pretty much did not want to lay in bed, and I needed to be busy working on something despite the illness. I got an unexpected visitor in Ms. Hawkins. It turns out that she is the direct descendant to the Guardian of Sound, and she gave me some strength and power. As I read my music scroll, I realized that I was heading to Angel Grove, and I had to take the music gifts with me in order to combine them. I got teleported to Angel Grove. When I arrived, I walked to the outskirts of town and spotted a mountain. Dr. Oliver was there waiting for me. We climbed up this mountain to get to the top. Along the way, I asked questions about having courage, confidence, and acceptance during his ranger days. I only slipped once while climbing up. Dr. Oliver asked me if I wanted to stop or turned back. I told him no because I had to keep moving to get to the top. Once we got to the top, we were at this old command center that was in ruins like something destroyed it. I thought I was ready to combine the music gifts, but Fortesilenco showed up with Mutezoids and attacked. Dr. Oliver and I fought them off, but Fortesilenco wanted me to fail my test. I fought Fortesilenco without using my ranger powers, and I realized what I needed to do. I said words of declaration of having courage, confidence, and acceptance within myself. That is when I felt something really warm like the music was coming back to me. A red aura was covering me, and the music gifts were glowing and shining brightly. The music gifts transformed into the Heart of Music. It healed me right up. Fortesilenco got really surprised by it and got hit by my music beam. After that, I teleported back to DT Wave, and then I morphed again. It really felt great to be back". Corey said to them.

Matt grins as he looks at Corey. "You bet plus when you morphed into your secondary mode was awesome". Matt said to them.

Julianne nods in agreement. "Yeah you are officially back as the leader, and I can go back as the second in command. Please do me, this team, the rangers in Clover Hill and Warrior Heights a huge favor". Julianne said to Corey.

Corey looks at Julianne wondering what the favor could be. "What is it"? Corey asks Julianne.

Julianne looks at Corey. "Do not get seriously sick like that way again". Julianne said to Corey as the others nod in agreement. "Yeah you really worried us to death". Matt said to Corey. "Seriously dude", Wally said to Corey. "Seriously ditto", Bobby said to Corey. "Do not pull that stunt again". Laura said to Corey. "Yeah come on", Vivian said to Corey.

Corey nods as he notices Diana on the phone with her mom. As Diana has tears of joy in her eyes, she has a happy look on her face. "Thanks I will be right there". Diana said as she hangs up.

The teens look at Diana. "What's going on Diana"? Iris curiously asks Diana. Robin nods in agreement. "Yeah your rhythm is happy and fast". Robin said to Diana.

Diana looks at them. "As the others know that my sister was in a coma due to the car accident, my mom just called and May is awake". Diana said to them.

The teens are amazed by it as they hug Diana in the good news. "That is amazing news Diana". Corey said to May. Julianne nods to Diana. "I have to agree". Julianne said to Diana.

Matt grins at May. "This gives us another reason to celebrate right". Matt said to them. Wally and Bobby nod in agreement. Vivian looks at them. "We get Corey back and your sister is awake. What more we could ask for". Vivian said to them.

Laura looks at Diana. "I will drive you there". Laura said to Diana. Diana nods to Laura. "Thanks Laura, I appreciate it", Diana said to Laura.

Iris looks at them. "You know what everyone". Iris said to them. The teens look at them. "What", the said to Iris.

Iris grins to them. "Miracles do happen in Reefside". Iris said to them. The teens nod in agreement. Robin looks at Iris. "That beat and rhythm is just right to say that". Robin said to Iris as the group nod in agreement.

As the teens left the cafe, Corey looks up at the night sky. 'I wonder how long the happiness will last. Plus I got a feeling that something new will come for us'. Corey thought to himself as he heads home.

End Chapter

Yeah another chapter complete that I needed a small break from. Plus it did not have much action in it. Action will return to the story very soon.

Next Chapter: The Secret of the Book of Sound and Music


	40. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: The Secret of the Book of Sound and Music

It has been a few days since May has woke up from her coma. Plus the Valentines Day Dance that Levi went to in Warrior Heights. Diana is happy that she has her sister back.

It is a bright and sunny morning, but it appears that the day will be great. However something has happened that no one saw coming. Corey notices the flag flying at half staff and frowns. "Guys why is the flag at half staff"? Corey asks them.

The others also sees the flag flying at half staff, and they are also wondering the same thing. As they went inside, the students are noticing the principal and the administration with somber looks on their faces.

Wally looks at them. "Did something happen that we do not know about"? Wally asks them. The teens notices the other students with the same confused and curious looks on their faces.

It is not long after homeroom. The entire school went to the auditorium for an important assembly. The principal got up to the podium. "Students, teachers, and staff, I have received word that Ms. Hermione Hawkins has passed away in her sleep yesterday. She was a very old, tough and stubborn woman. Those taking her classes will be transferred to other teachers starting next week. Today a grief consulor will be I will be handling her funeral arrangements". The principal said to the student body.

The students are mostly in shock as they mutter to their friends. "Are we being punked or is this some sort of senior prank"? A student asks the principal.

The other students look at each other as the seniors are disbelief by the comment. "This is not a prank or being punked at all. She died of natural causes". The principal said to them.

The students are completely in shock by the news. The ranger teens notice tears building in Corey's eyes. "Corey are you ok"? Julianne asks Corey.

Corey looks at them as he shakes his head. "Not really, I guess I am in shock by the whole thing". Corey said to them. The teens nod in agreement as it is trying to sink in them as they head to class.

In Corey's English class, it feels unreal that Ms. Hawkins is not there in front of the class giving out her lecture on a lesson over grammar or a piece of literature. Corey notices that some of his classmates are happy that they review research paper over a book is over and done since Ms. Hawkins is not alive to grade it.

The grief consoler looks at the class. "What kind of qualities you normally see in Ms. Hawkins that you will miss about her"? The woman asked the class.

The class look at each other like they do not know what to say. Corey looks at them. "I will miss seeing her tough intimidating eyes starring at us". Corey said to consoler.

The students look at each other realizing that they have to at least say something. "Yeah she always seem to know what we were up to before we do it". Another classmate said to the woman. The class got easier as they started talking.

At lunch time, Corey is with his friends as someone is talking to Kira. "I wonder who is that"? Matt curiously asks them. "No clue", Wally said as he notices the somber looks on most of the students' faces.

Bobby looks at them. "I can not believe that they are transferring all Ms. Hawkins students to different English teachers instead of getting substitute teachers for the rest of the year. If you ask me, it would make better sense". Bobby said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. "Yeah although some of them are happy that they are not going to do that horrid paper now". Diana said to them.

Vivian nods to them. "I know plus I saw some of them who failed her class singed that wicked witch is dead song all morning long". Vivian said to them.

Laura nods in agreement. "Yes, Ms. Hawkins deserved to be remembered as a tough teacher singing that song on a day like today". Laura said to them.

Iris nods in agreement. "I have to agree with Laura. The way some people are acting is distasteful". Iris said to them.

Robin looks at them. "Look I never got the chance to encounter her as my teacher. The beat of the whole thing is a bad mix". Robin said to them. The teens nod as they see the person leaving the lunchroom.

After school, the rangers are at DT Wave doing training. Kira looks at them holding an odd piece of paper. "Rangers gather around please". Kira said to them.

The teens gather around a table as they look at the odd piece of paper. "Why are we looking at a blank piece of paper, Ms. Ford"? Iris asks as she is skeptical of it.

Kira looks at Iris as it will take her awhile to know the saying that seeing is believing is actually true. "I got this late last night. The note days if you put your morphors on this, it will show us something even more". Kira said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as they put their morphors on the blank piece of paper. It is not long that the blank piece of paper reveals another message and an outline of a map.

It surprises the teens even to Iris and Robin as it shows another message. "Rangers of Music, the stronger the bond you have with the gold and silver rangers, the more of the map will reveal itself to show you. This map will show you the way to one place where a civilization of Musicola is still in existence. The only way to defeat Dr. Mutron is to play a powerful song from the Book of Sound and Music". Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other as they see a legend of who to bond with. Most of them has mixed expressions as some of them looks at Iris and others look at Robin.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as they look at the monitors. The teens frown as it is Fortesilenco again with Mutezoids. "Looks like he can not stay away for very long, let's go every one". Corey said to them. The teens nod as they rush out of the special exit to the park.

At the park, the people are screaming as they are running away in fear. "That's right run away puny humans". Fortesilenco said to them.

The people are scrambling as they try to get away.

Fortesilenco sees the 11 teens standing in his way. "So you are finally at full team", Fortesilenco said to Corey.

Corey nods as he and the others grab their morphors. "You bet we are, and you have over stayed your welcome here". Corey said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Corey. "Oh yeah why do I seem to come back? I liked it better when you were sick as a dog". Fortesilenco said to Corey hoping to get under his skin and bring back the horrible pain.

Corey is not fazed at all as he glares at Fortesilenco. "If that is psychological warfare you are train to do, it will not work. Music Force Lets Play the Music". Corey and the teens said while Iris and Robin says let's play the melody and rhythm respectively. The teens morph into ranger form.

Fortesilenco looks at them. "Your mine red ranger", Fortesileco said to Corey as they fight begins.

Iris and Robin are together as they are back to back. As they slash at Mutezoid, Iris glances at Corey who is fighting Fortesilenco. "Robin, we should help the others". Iris said to Robin.

Robin nods to Iris. "I like the beat of that idea, Iris". Robin said to Iris as she went to Julianne, Matt, Diana, and Laura while Robin went to Vivian, Wally, Bobby, and Levi.

In Vivian, Wally, and Bobby's group, Robin is fighting with them. They feel the power of rhythm with them. Vivian looks at them. "Looks like we have to bond with you, Robin". Vivian said to Robin.

Wally nods to Vivian. "Yeah plus I feel even stronger with Robin around". Wally said to them as he punches is stronger because of the additional power.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah it is like we have to connect with you, Robin". Levi said to Robin.

Bobby grins to Robin. "Yeah it is like there is more rhythm in our genres than melody". Bobby said to them as he kicks at a Mutezoid.

In another group, Iris is with Julianne, Matt, Diana, and Laura. "Is it just me or are we feel even stronger with you, Iris"? Matt asks Iris as he feels the melody getting stronger as he slashes at a Mutezoid.

Iris shakes her head as she getting a hang of fighting. "It is the power of melody at work". Iris said to Matt.

Julianne looks at Iris as she feels the melody within her genre. "I like it, Iris". Julianne said as she round house kicks a Mutezoid.

Laura grins to the newly gold ranger. "I am glad you are on our side, Iris". Laura said to Iris.

Diana nods in agreement as she grins back to Iris. "See you are getting the hang of it". Diana said to Iris.

Iris has a light smile on her face as she looks at Diana and Laura. "Thanks", Iris said to them.

As they got the last of the Mutezoids, the rangers notice that Corey is still fighting Fortesilenco. He is sent back towards them as he lands on the ground.

"Corey, are you alright"? Julianne asks Corey.

Corey nods as he got back up again. "Yeah", Corey said as Iris and Robin are standing next to him. He feels the power of melody and rhythm with him. Corey grabs his music saber. "We will defeat your leader", Corey said as he sends his music beam at Fortesilenco. The music beam is getting more power from the Melody and rhythm within him.

Fortesilenco gets pushed back some as he realizes that they have the map. "I will be back rangers. Next time, you will not be as lucky". Fortesilenco said to them as he takes off.

Corey sighs as he turns to them. "I hate it when he gets like that". Corey said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at in the basement of DT Wave, the rangers gather together as they talk about the battle. "I think the more we bond with a particular person; the more power we will feel". Julianne said to them.

Matt nods to them. "Yeah plus I felt the melody within me like some on you felt the rhythm". Matt said to them.

Bobby looks at them. "Yeah, it is like with a particular genre, there is more of a certain thing than the other". Bobby said to them.

Corey nods in agreement. "I suppose we have to get to know Iris or Robin more depending on the ranger color". Corey said to them as he glances at the legend on the map. He notices that he has to bond with both Iris and Robin.

Back at the lair of Dr. Mutron, Fortesilenco went up to the leader. "So the rangers has the map to Musicola then", Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to Dr. Mutron. "Yes Master of Silence, they have to bond with either gold and silver rangers to reveal the full map. Plus the red ranger has to bond with both of them". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods to Fortesilenco. "It is very interesting that the red ranger has to bond with the both of them". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco as he has a plan forming in his mind.

End Chapter

Yeah life has been pretty busy, and yet there is so much drama on the review pages going on various ranger stories. I will not say who has been starting the drama, and I will not say on which review pages either. The drama has to end, period.

However I will say this, I moderate the guest reviews, and I can either approve them or decline them like a bad credit card.

Next Chapter: Bonding with Melody and Rhythm Part 1: Diana


	41. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: Bonding With Melody and Rhythm Part 1: Diana

At the Rhodes household, Diana is still happy that her sister is awake. Although Diana's deepest wish that it would subside the fighting between her parents, however the fighting is still going on.

Diana sighs as she is doing her homework. She gets a phone call from Corey. "Hey Corey what's up"? Diana asks Corey.

"Diana, something just happened in Warrior Heights". Corey said to Diana.

Diana frowns as she hears the news. "Warrior Heights, that is Quincy's team. Was there a NRES call out"? Diana asks Corey.

"Not a NRES emergency, they are having a ranger crisis right now". Corey said to Diana.

Diana is wondering what kind of news it is. "What happened in Warrior Heights"? Diana asks Corey.

"Their mentor, Dr. Zack Taylor has been captured and taken to a distant dimension called Martiala. The Spirit Warrior Rangers are heading there now to pass their tests and to rescue him. Plus the Unity Force Rangers are on duty to protect Warrior Heights until they get back". Corey said to Diana.

Diana sighs as this crisis is not involving Corey. "I do not know to deal with if it was you that got captured like that. Did you tell Jared in Clover Hills"? Diana asks Corey. She is also saying it like she is admitting about something.

"I will be calling him next. It is probably a good thing that I am not captured again". Corey said to Diana.

Diana nods to Corey. "Yeah besides you have really worried us when you went missing". Diana said to Corey.

"Don't remind me, I got to go". Corey said to Diana.

"Ok, I will see you at then", Diana said to Corey.

"Yeah", Corey said to Diana as the phone call ends.

Diana sighs as she is thinking about Corey. Plus the bonding thing with Iris is also floating in her mind. 'How can I bond with Iris? She is the most intense person at Reefside High. I might as well figure something out'. Diana thought to herself as she went to sleep.

Back at the lair, Fortesilenco is licking his wounds from the last battle against the rangers. 'You seem to be failing miserably'. Mettzo telepathically said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Mettzo walking in the room. "Mettzo, I thought you were training". Fortesilenco said to Mettzo.

Mettzo glances at Fortesilenco as she rolls her eyes. 'I want to see these rangers in action with a monster of my own'. Mettzo telepathically said to Fortezilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Mettzo and sees the monster she has chosen. "You are going with the memory monster, Mettzo". Fortesileco said to Mettzo.

Mettzo rolls her eyes at Fortesilenco. 'Yes, I want to have some fun with a monster'. Mettzo telepathically said to Fortesilenco as she leaves the lair with the monster.

The next day at school, the teens are still dealing with the sudden death of Ms. Hawkins. Iris is heading towards her locker as she is still dealing the fact that her locker is located on the freshman hallway.

"Did you actually fail your classes during your freshman year"? A guy asks Iris as he jokes with her.

Iris rolls her eyes as she glares at the young freshman. "No you just do not know a thing do you". Iris said to the guy as she getting really mad and intense.

The guy looks at Iris as he probably should not joke with her. "I am just joking around". The guy said to Iris.

Iris glares at the guy. "Joking around, you call that joking around". Iris asks the guy. Diana sees what is going on as she went to them. "What is going on"? Diana asks them.

Iris rolls her eyes as the guy pretty much took off. "Some freshman who does not know any better". Iris said to Diana.

Diana looks at Iris as she shakes her head. "He was probably teasing with you, Iris. You should lighten up, Iris". Diana said to Iris.

Iris shakes her head to Diana. "Life never lighten up, Diana. It is not all fun and games with jokes. There is always something that complicated things". Iris said to Diana.

Diana looks at Iris. "Iris you should come with me after school. I will show you what has been complicated my life. Even in a complicated life, you should be nice and kind to others". Diana said to Iris.

Iris raises a skeptical look as being nice and kind are really foreign to her. "Being nice and kind, how am I suppose to do that"? Iris asks Diana.

Diana looks at Iris. "It is not that hard, Iris. You should smile to others and helping them". Diana said to Iris.

Iris is stunned by it. "I suppose I could try. I always been told that I have to get to places by being the best and smart". Iris said to Diana.

Diana looks at Iris as she shakes her head. "Being nice and kind can get you friends. There are people on the team that do care about you". Diana said to Iris.

Iris nods as it is something to consider. "Alright, so where is it you want to take me after school"? Iris asks Diana.

Diana looks at Iris. "Visiting my sister", Diana said to Iris. Iris is surprised by it. "Your sister", Iris said to Diana as she is surprised by it.

Diana nods to Iris. "Yeah she was in a coma for three years because of a car accident". Diana said to Iris.

Iris's face softens as she listens to Diana. "I did not know about that". Iris said to Diana.

Diana nods to Iris. "Yeah since the accident, my parents broke up and now they are constantly fighting on who gets custody of me. It is complicated. Even though I have complicated things going on, I am still nice and kind to others". Diana said to Iris.

Iris looks at Diana as she is starting to understand. "How are you nice and kind and still have the complicated things going on"? Iris asks Diana.

Diana looks at Iris as she has the simplest answer to give to her. "I do not let the complication rule my life, Iris". Diana said to Iris.

Iris is very surprised by Diana's answer. "You don't let the most complicated thing in your life rule over you". Iris said to Diana.

Diana shakes her head to Iris. "No, if I did let it take control of my life, I probably would not be here and being reunited with Corey". Diana said to Iris as she is blushing about Corey.

Iris notices that look about having a crush. "You like him don't you". Iris said to Diana.

Diana nods to Iris. "Is it that obvious"? Diana asks Iris as she has that sheepish look on her face.

Iris shakes her head to Diana. "Yeah your face is getting beet red". Iris said to Diana. Diana smirks at Iris as the two are getting along.

After school, Diana and Iris are at the hospital visiting May. May looks at Diana and her new friend. "You must be a new friend of Diana's". May said to Iris.

Iris turns to May as she nods to her. "Yeah my name is Iris Anderson". Iris said to May. May nods to Iris. "Have you known Diana very long time or did you get to know her recently"? May asks Iris.

Iris looks at May. "It is more on the recent side". Iris said to May. May nods as their morphors are going off.

Diana and Iris look at each other. "May we got to go". Diana said to May. "Yeah we got an emergency meeting of student concuil". Iris said to May.

May looks at them as she seems to buy it. She nods as she watches Diana and Iris leaving the hospital. 'Be safe sis', May thought to herself as she closes her eyes.

At the park the memory beast is attacking as Mutezoids are with it. Corey sees Diana and Iris as the others comes along. "Looks like we have found the monster of the day". Diana said to them.

The memory beast looks at the rangers. It is a mutant elephant with a movie projector. "I am Seekix, and I want to seek out your worst memories and to destroy you". Seekix said to them.

Corey and the teens grab their morphors out. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said as they morph into ranger form while Iris and Robin said Lets Play the Melody and Rhythm respectively.

Seekix looks at them as it charges at them. "Rangers scatter", Corey said to them. The rangers got out of the way of the monster. "For a mutant elephant, it is moving awfully fast". Wally said to them.

Bobby looks at Wally as he rolls his eyes. "You think bro", Bobby said to Wally.

Seekix glares at them as he eyes Corey. "Let's see what kind of bad memories you have, red ranger". Seekix said as it fires weird movie reels out from its trunk.

As the movie reel wraps Corey, Corey gets grabbed by the the trunk. He is in a lot of pain as Seekix gains power from his bad memories. "Get out of my memories you over grown mammal". Corey said to Seekix.

Seekix grins as it sees the memories from the kidnapping and the anti music beast. "Your bad memories are evilly declious, red ranger". Seekix said as the movie reel wrap is weakling Corey.

Levi grits his teeth as he tries to slash at the mutant elephant. However the elephant uses it's trunk to smack Levi down. Levi is in some pain as he lands on the ground.

The guys rushes over to him. "Levi, are you alright"? Matt asks Levi. Levi nods to Matt as Robyn helps him up.

The girls look at each other as they are stumped. "Any ideas on how to free Corey"? Laura asks them. The elephant continues to charge at them and continues to hit them with its truck. "No clue, but we got to do something and fast". Vivian said to them. "I am with Vivian on this". Julianne said as things are getting dire.

Iris notices the film projector getting bigger on the mutant elephant's forehead. "Guys that film projector is getting bigger. If we destroy the film projector, that elephant loses its power". Iris said to them.

The guys and Diana sees the very large film projector. As they continue to dodge Seekix. "The beat of seeing the bad memories is not cool". Robin said to them. "Ok that leaves us to how to get close enough to the film projector. That trunk is a smacking machine". Matt said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Diana decides to act on impulse. She charges in at the elephant. She runs up the trunk to get on the mutant elephant's back.

As the rangers see Seekix trying to shake of Diana, Iris also gets the same idea of joining her. "Are those two crazy"? Levi asks them as he sees what is going on.

On Seekix's back, Diana and Iris grab their music weapons out. "Your memory joyride on someone's memories are over". Diana said to Seekix. "I can agree to that Diana". Iris said to Diana.

As the two nod to each other, they are glowing in a yellow and gold color. "I have bonded with melody". Diana said to them. "I have bonded with jazz". Iris said to them. The two rangers destroys the film projector by slashing at it with their weapons.

The film reel on Corey disappears as he is back in civilian form. Diana and Iris grabs Corey as they made it safely.

Seekix is stunned that the movie projector is destroyed. "No my move projector, I want to see more bad memories". Seekix said to them.

Diana and Iris glares at the monster. "That's too bad because you are bad about keeping your movie reels to yourself". Iris said to the monster.

Diana looks at Iris. "Let's finish this monster together". Diana said to Iris. "You bet Diana". Iris said to Diana. The two are powering up their weapons. "Power of Jazz", Diana said as she powers up her music saber. "Power of Melody", Iris said as she powers up her weapon. "Ready Fire", the two girls said as they fire their music and melody beams at the monster. Yellow and gold beams are swirling around together like they have truly bonded.

Seekix is destroyed by the two beams as it went to dust. The teens gather around Iris and Diana as the two girls defeated the monster. "Song complete", Diana and Iris said together as they high five each other.

Close by, Mettzo sees the entire battle. 'So there is 11 rangers on the team after all'. Mettzo telepathically thought to herself as she teleports away without being seen by the rangers.

Back in the basement of DT Wave, Corey is being looked over by Kira as he puts an ice pack on his head. Iris walks in with Diana as they are holding the map. "Hey guys a bit more of the map is shown to us". Iris said to them.

The teens looks at the map as it shows the outlining of a land mass. "I guess when you two glowed and truly bonded, the map shows a bit more". Julianne said to them.

Diana nods to them. "Yeah Iris and I have bonded and truly understand each other now". Diana said to them. Iris nods to them. "Yeah even though there are things complicating our lives, I can be nice and kind to others". Iris said to them.

The teens nod as they grin to each other. Diana nods in agreement. "You got that right Iris". Diana said to Iris. Iris smiles at Diana as she is starting to feel belonged with the team.

End Chapter

Life can get pretty busy and complicated.

Next Chapter: Bonding With Melody and Rhythm Part 2: Bobby and Wally


	42. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: Bonding With Melody and Rhythm Part 2: Julianne, Bobby, and Wally: The Rhythm of Family

At Robin's house, Robin is doing his homework in his room. He glances at a picture frame with a picture of his family. In the photo, it has his mom, his, dad, his sister, his grand parents, and himself in the photo. He was very little as his sister is holding him. It even looks like a really good family photo.

However his family has dwindled over the years. His mom left them in a divorce. His dad raised them with the grandparents. His grand mother died when Robin was four years old. His dad died when he was eight years old. Robin and his sister moved in with their grandfather. When he was twelve, they learned that his mom passed away in a hit and run accident. It was at that time, his sister got her first teaching job. By the time, Robin turned 17, his grandfather passed away due to old age. Ailani and Robin decided to move away to start over fresh by moving to Reefside.

Robin sighs as a tear is about to fall down his face. 'How should I tell them about my family even though my Ohana is just me and my sister'? Robin thought to himself as it is the one thing he has not talked about with his teammates.

Ailani knocks on Robin's bedroom door. "Hey Robin, it is me. Can I come in"? Ailani asks Robin.

Robin hears his sister's voice. "Yeah", Robin said to Ailani. Ailani walks in the room. "I take it you are working on your homework". Ailani said to Robin.

Robin nods to Ailani. "Yeah the beat of doing this homework will hopefully take me further down in life". Robin said to Ailani.

Ailani looks at Robin as she nods to him. "That is true. Have you considered inviting your new friends over yet"? Ailani asks Robin.

Robin rises a skeptical eye brow at Ailani. "Not yet, once that rhythm preverbal question on why we do not have a mom and dad here, the beat will be somber and slow". Robin said as it is the one thing he does not want to talk about.

Ailani sighs as she looks at Robin. "Come on Robin, they would stand by you. It is not like those kids in elementary and middle school that picked on you when parents day came to school in Hawaii. Ailani said to Robin.

Robin sighs as it brought back a couple of memories he rather would forget. He remembers being called orphan boy and other names. "I will think about the rhythm and beat of it". Robin said to Ailani.

Ailani nods to Robin as she gives him a hug. "Good", Ailani said to Robin. Robin turns to Ailani. "Ailani, do you think mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa are happy that we moved to the mainland instead being back in our hometown"? Robin curiously asks Ailani.

Ailani looks at Robin as she is surprised that he mentioned their mom. "I think they would be happy that we did move to get the fresh start. Our family is where ever we are whether it is in our hometown or here in Reefside". Ailani said to Robin.

Robin nods as he keeps that in mind. "Thanks sis", Robin said to Ailani. Ailani smiles at Robin. "Your welcome, I will get dinner started". Ailani said to Robin as she leaves his room.

Robin looks at the photo as sighs to himself. "They have to know sooner or later". Robin said to himself as he wonders how to tell them.

Back at the lair, Mettzo is on a warpath as her plan to destroy the rangers didn't turn out as well she hoped. 'Those rangers are more resourceful than I thought'. Mettzo telepathically said to herself.

Fortesilenco looks at Mettzo a he understands. "Like I said Mettzo, those rangers are really thorns on our sides". Fortesilenco said to Mettzo.

Cosilenco looks at them. "Perhaps it is my turn to mess with them". Cosilenco said to them.

Mettzo and Fortesilenco glances at each other as they look at Cosilenco. "Messing with the rangers is a difficult task Cosilenco. Are you up to the challenge"? Fortesilenco asks Cosilenco.

Cosilenco rolls her eyes to Fortesilenco. "Of course I am, I am the smartest one, and I actually want to get my hands dirty instead of sending a monster". Cosilenco said to them as she leaves the lair.

At Reefside High, the students are talking about the upcoming trial, parent's night, and spring break. "Well, it is that time of year when our parents come to the school and meet with our teachers". Diana said to them.

Laura nods to Diana. "Yeah, who are you guys bringing for the event, or are you guys not coming to the event"? Laura curiously asks them.

Corey shrugs to Laura. "I am not sure, Laura. Dad works here, and he can meet with them after school. Plus they usually come to him if there is a problem". Corey said to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah plus we do not exactly have a mom figure in our lives considering what our mom did during that weekend". Levi said to them.

Julianne also nods in agreement. "It is kind of like that for me, expect my adopted mom also works here". Julianne said to them.

Vivian looks at them. "I will probably bring my mom since my dad will be away on that day". Vivian said to them.

The teens nod as Matt turns to Robin. "What about you, Robin? Who are you going to bring for parent's night"? Matt asks Robin.

Robin looks at them. "Well, I will probably bring my sister to the event". Robin said to them.

Iris raises a skeptical eye brow at Robin. "Robin, it is a parent's event. You should bring either one of your parents". Iris said to Robin.

Robin looks at Iris as he is feeling down about it. "Why not just call it Parental Guardian Night and be done with it already"? Robin asks them. He seems to look mad and upset about it.

This shocks the teens as they look at Robin. It is very unusual for his behavior to get this upset. Iris looks at Robin. "Because it is called parent's night, not parental guardian night". Iris said to Robin as she does not fully understand it.

Robin rolls his eyes as he is mad at Iris. "You don't get it do you, Iris". Robin said to Iris. He walks out of the lunchroom in a hurry.

The teens look at Iris as they are clueless about it and sending a glare to her. Iris looks at them. "Is it something I said"? Iris asks them.

Corey looks at Iris as he may get the feeling the true cause of it. "Perhaps there is a reason why he said calling it a parental guardian night instead of parents". Corey said to them.

Iris looks at Corey. "He should not bring his sister to a parents only event. That is what I am saying". Iris said to Corey.

Julianne looks at Iris as she is getting mad. "What if his sister is his legal guardian, Iris"? Julianne asks Iris.

Iris is taken back by the question as the others look at Julianne. "It would explain why he said that he is bringing his sister and not on his parents". Bobby said to Iris. Wally nod in agreement. "Yeah Iris, we have not gotten to know Robin since he joined the team". Wally said to Iris.

Matt nods in agreement. "Yeah plus we have to bond with you and or Robin to fully understand the map we got". Matt said to Iris.

Vivian also shakes her head as she looks at Iris. "Not everyone's family life is the same Iris". Vivian said to Iris.

Iris sighs as she has to apologize to Robin. "I will go apologize to Robin after school then". Iris said to them. The teens nod as wonder more about Robin.

After school. Wally; Bobby, Julianne, and Iris are heading to Robin's house. They see that it is right across the street from Corey's and Levi's house.

As they went to the front door, Iris rings the door bell. It is not long that Robin answers the door. "Hey guys, I did not expect the beat of you guys coming over today". Robin said to them. He is still a bit mad, but his mellow attitude is back.

Iris looks at Robin. "Yeah well, I have to apologize to you about what I said". Iris said to Robin.

Robin nods as he looks at them. "Come in guys", Robin said to them. The four teens look at each other as they walk into his house.

They walk into Robin's room. Wally sees the various posters of all kinds of different drums. "It is like you have every drum known to man kind on your wall". Wally said to Robin.

Robin nods to Wally. "Yeah drums gives off some sort of sound and beat, and drums are part of my life". Robin said to Wally. Wally smirks at Robin as he is admiring it. Bobby also is in awe of the drum poster as well.

Julianne and Iris spot the photo frame on Robin's desk. "Is this your family, Robin"? Julianne curiously asks Robjn.

Robin looks at the girls. "Yeah that's them, it is the only picture that has all of them in it together". Robin said to Julianne.

Julianne raises a brow at Robin. "What do you mean"? Julianne curiously asks Robin. Iris is getting the feeling that she really made a mistake about Robin. Wally and Bobby look at Robin as they are about to learn more about him.

Robin looks at them. "My way older sister is the only family I have left. My mom, my dad, and both of my grandparents are no longer with me. Ever since I was a kid, one of my family members passed away. First it was my grandmother, then my dad, next my mom, and lastly it was my grandfather. My sister and I decided that it was for the best that we moved away from Hawaii for a fresh start. My sister is my legal guardian now". Robin said to them.

The four teens are shocked by it. Iris looks like an idiot. "I usually do not do this, but I am sorry that I judged you like that. I had no idea that it is just you and your sister". Iris said to Robin.

Julianne nods as she looks at Robin. "I lost both of my parents in England, and I was shipped back across the pond to an orphanage. It was there that Kira adopted me. I can relate on how you feel". Julianne said to them.

The teens are surprised as they look at Julianne. "I did not know you lost your parents in England". Wally said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Wally. "Yeah I was raised in England with my parents. When they passed away, I was sent back to America since I was born in America". Julianne said to Wally.

Bobby looks at Robin. "Wally and I both lost our mom as well. It devastated our dad greatly. It maybe just you and your sister, Robin. But with me, Wally, Julianne, Iris, Corey, Matt, Diana, Vivian, Laura, and Kira, we are also another family". Bobby said to Robin.

Robin nods as he understands now.

"Ohana", Robin said to them. The teens are puzzled again as they look at Robin. "It means family". Robin said to them. The teens nod as they understand now.

All the sudden, they hear their morphors going off. "We better go guys". Julianne said to them. They nod to Julianne as they quickly left the house.

Ailani sees the five teens leaving rather quickly. "Robin where you going"? Ailani asks Robin. "Emergency karate practice", Robin said to Ailani as they hurry to the warehouse district.

Iris looks at Robin. "That is your sister". Iris said to Robin. Robin turns to Iris. "You got it Iris". Robin said to Iris. Iris is starting to see that there is more to Robin than just the rhythm and beats talk he normally does.

At the warehouse district, the teens meet up as they see another officer with Mutezoids. "Alright who are you"? Corey asks the officer.

Cosilenco looks at them as she is ready to fight. "I am Cosilenco, and I am one of the top officers". Cosilenco said to them.

Julianne looks at Cosilenco as she is not impressed by her. "You are a top officer, and now you decide to come out and ruin our day by your ugly presence". Julianne said to Cosilenco as she tries to get under her skin.

Cosilenco feels a tick mark on her head as she glares at Julianne. "Ugly, haha, your the ugly one thinking that you can defeat my master. Mutezoids get them", Cosilenco said to the foot soldiers.

As the Mutezoids charge in to fight, the teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said while Iris said 'Let's Play the Melody", and Robin said, "Let's Play the Rhythm". They morph into ranger form.

Cosilenco looks at them as she shrugs to them. "A full team", Cosilenco said to herself as she sees the rangers fighting the Mutezoids. She is waiting for a perfect time to attack. She notices that the silver ranger is by himself as he is slashing at Mutezoid.

Cosilenco has an evil smirk on her face as she is plans to ambush Robin. Iris notices this as she looks at Robin. "Robin heads up", Iris said to Robin.

Robin hears Iris voice as he notices Cosilenco coming at him. Robin manages to dodge Cosilenco's attack. Bobby, Wally, and Julianne rushes over to him. "Attacking a lone ranger, you really should not have". Julianne said to Cosilenco. "Yeah you have to deal with us". Wally said to Cosilenco. "It is because he is Ohana". Bobby said to Cosilenco.

All the sudden, Bobby, Wally, and Julianne feels a special glow. "We have bonded with rhythm". They said in unison. Robin also feels the special glow as well. "I have bonded with blues, heavy metal, and rap". Robin said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco sees the four rangers have truly bonded. "The bond of Rhythm", Cosilenco said to them.

"Power of Blues", Julianne said as her music saber is glowing.

"Power of Heavy Metal", Wally said as his music saber is glowing.

"Power of Rap", Bobby said as his music saber is glowing.

"Power of Rhythm", Robin said as his saber is glowing.

As the four rangers send their music beams at Cosilenco, Cosilenco gets sent back a lot as she lands on the ground. "It seems that I have underestimate you silver ranger. Make no mistake rangers, I will be back". Cosilenco said to them as she takes off.

The other teens went up to the four rangers. "Wow, you guys bonded with Robin. I thought you would bond with Iris, Julianne". Corey said to Julianne.

Julianne shrugs to Corey. "I thought so too, but I know how it feels to lose a family member. Plus we are like a Ohana". Julianne said to Corey.

Corey nods as he understands now. Levi turns to Iris. "I am surprised that you would warn Robin like that". Levi said to Iris.

Iris looks at Levi as she rolls her eyes. "There is more to Robin that even I did not know. He is more than the mellow guy that he is". Iris said to Levi.

Diana looks at Iris. "If I didn't know any better, you might be". Diana said to Iris.

Iris looks at Diana as she is hiding the fact that she is blushing. "Do not finish that sentence Diana". Iris said to Diana. Laura and Vivian look at each other wondering what it might be.

Corey looks at them. "Come on guys, we should probably check the map". Corey said to them as they head back to their headquarters.

Back in the basement of DT Wave, the teens are back in civilian form. They see the map glowing a bit more of it. "Looks like there is more than an outline". Julianne said to them. "It maybe that we are heading towards an island". Bobby suggest to them. "Yeah plus where ever this island is, it is where we will find the book". Wally said to them.

Laura looks at them. "It maybe an island, but there is a lot more that needs to be shown to us". Laura said to them.

Matt nods in agreement. "Yeah I suppose we continue to bond with either Iris or Robin to get those answers". Matt said to them.

Vivian looks at them as she has figured something out. "It maybe possible that you guys bonded with Robin because you have something in common with him". Vivian said to them.

Wally, Bobby, and Julianne look at each other. "Vivian is right. We do have something in common with Robin. Perhaps you guys will find something in common with Iris". Bobby said to them.

Kira looks at them. "Matt is right rangers. It may have some of the map shown, but it is not completely shown yet. Plus find out what the rest of you have in common with Iris and or Robin". Kira said to them.

As the teens nod, they head home for the evening. Matt is heading home as something is on his mind. 'What do I have in common with either Iris and or Robin? What ever it might be, I hope it will show even more on the map'. Matt thought to himself. Little does he know that he, Vivian, and Laura will share the same thing in common with Iris.

End Chapter

I changed things up in this chapter. I figured since Bobby, Wally, and Julianne share the common fact they have lost a family member; it would make more since to have them bonded with Robin. I originally planned Julianne bonding with Iris, but it makes more since bonding with Robin.

Next Chapter: Bonding With Melody and Rhythm Part 3: Matt, Vivian, and Laura: The Melody of Trust and Friendship


	43. Chapter 43

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43: Bonding with Melody and Rhythm Part 3: Vivian, Laura, and Matt: The Melody of Trust and Friendship

At Iris's house, Iris doing her homework as it is really quiet. Her dad is the district attorney and her mom is a top notch surgeon at the hospital. They are rarely home, so Iris is mostly alone. She looks at the calendar and notices a date circled in black. Iris sighs as tomorrow always brought back memories of her childhood.

Iris pulls out the center drawer of her desk and pulls out a photo graph and an old friendship bracelet. The photo has six 11 year old girls wearing the same bracelet on their wrist. Iris looks at the girl in the middle as sighs to herself. "I miss you more than you know Bailey". Iris said to herself.

As Iris went to bed, she is humming a familiar tune that has always brought a smile on her face. 'We are always there when you need it. A friend is always close by. Even when we are far apart in distance, we will always come back together. We are friends to the end no matter long the time has pass. We will always be best friends". Iris said to herself as she cries herself to sleep.

The next day at school, Iris is at her locker as she is wearing the old friendship bracelet. "I can not believe you are still have that thing". Cassandra said to Iris as she is laughing at her.

Iris glances at Cassandra as the blonde cheerleader walk towards her. "We were friends once upon a time, Cass. Did you forget what today is in the amount of time you have been a stuck up cheerleader? By the looks of things, you obviously did forget about the day Bailey died". Iris said to Cassandra.

Cassandra looks at Iris as it was a nickname that Bailey only called her. "What ever Iris, that group has been broken for years". Cassandra said to Iris.

Iris glares at Cassandra. "If memory serves me correctly, you betrayed us when you were talking about Denise behind her back on a guy she was crushing on in the 6th grade. Ditched Olivia and Lindsay to hand out with the snobby cheerleaders, and you cheated on my homework just to hang out with the cool crowd. That happened way after Bailey died in a hit and run car accident". Iris said to Cassandra.

Vivian spots what is going on between Iris and Cassandra. "Back off Cassandra", Vivian said to Cassandra.

Cassandra rolls her eyes at them. "What ever", Cassandra said to them as she is annoyed that she got called Cass as she went to class.

Vivian looks at Iris as she is very clueless about it. "Mind telling me what was that about". Vivian said to Iris.

Iris looks at Vivian. "Today is just a sour day, and that spat with Cassandra well, I was friends with her in elementary school". Iris said to Vivian.

Vivian is being supportive of Iris. "It must have fizzled after elementary school especially with Cassandra Cornell". Vivian said to Iris.

Iris takes a deep breath as she nods to Vivian. "Yeah in a big way", Iris said to Vivian as they went to class.

During lunch the ranger teens are sitting together. Diana looks the expression on Iris's face. "The Cassandra effect huh", Diana said to Iris.

Iris looks at them as she sits with them. "Yeah", Iris said to them. Matt notices the old friendship bracelet. "What is with the friendship bracelet"? Matt asks Iris. The guys nod in agreement.

Laura notices something in Iris's eyes. "If you don't want to talk about it, it is fine". Laura said to Iris.

Iris looks at them as she takes a deep breath. "This bracelet is only few things I have left of an old friendship with a group of girls. It was me, Bailey, Cassandra Cornell, Denise, Olivia, and Lindsay. We made these bracelets at Bailey's birthday slumber party when we were 11 years old". Iris said to them.

The teens are very surprised by the admission. "Woah, woah, woah, you were friends with Cassandra Cornell". Wally said to Iris as they are very shocked.

Iris looks at them as she needs to continue the story. "We were inseparable in elementary school. Bailey and I met in pre school. Cassandra came in Kindergarden. Then Denise and Olivia came along in 1st grade, and finally Lindsay in the third grade. We were a strong group in fourth and fifth grades.

When we made these bracelets together, we had an unique color. Gold was for Bailey. My color was red. Cassandra's color was pink for obvious reasons. Denise's color was green. Olivia's color was blue, and Lindsay's color was purple". Iris said to them.

The teens are very surprised by the story behind the colors. "Wait, the red yarn in the bracelet we for you Iris". Bobby said to Iris.

Iris nods to Bobby. "Red was my color, and it was my favorite color". Iris said to them. "Continue the story", Robin said to Iris.

Iris nods to them. "Anyways, one afternoon, on this very day, Bailey got killed by a hit and run caused by a very distracted driver. It devastated me because she was my best friend. After Bailey died, I tried to keep the group together. By the middle my 6th grade year, Casssndra betrayed us by being the mean cheerleader that is still is. Olivia and Lindsay got better friends. Denise moved away to Clover Hills, and Denise was the only one decent enough to say goodbye to me. After that, I got more serious and intense with people. My lack of trust in friendship is not what it used to be. I sound like a broken record with the melody ripped up to pieces". Iris said to them as she is showing her true emotions that has been hidden for a long time.

Matt looks at Iris as the issues of trust hits close to him. "I was wondering when I get to see your emotions, Iris. The serious and intense was a mask to cover the pain deep down. Plus a betrayal like that is damaging for sure". Matt said to Iris.

Laura looks at the bracelet. "I can not imagine losing a best friend like that. Plus they were not there when you needed it most". Laura said to Iris.

Iris nods to them. "I only wear this bracelet once a year. I wear gold to honor and remember Bailey". Iris said to them.

Levi looks at Iris. "It is kind of ironic on how you have that color as well. Plus you are still loyal to her". Levi said to Iris.

Iris nods to them. "Thanks guys, I need sometime alone". Iris said to them as she leaves the lunchroom.

Corey looks at them as he learned about Iris that he never known about the gold ranger. "I had no clue that Iris has real emotions somewhere deep down". Corey said to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "Neither did I, the serious and intense mask she had pushed people away to cover the fact she still misses her best friend. Plus the people that were her friends left her in different ways. I do not know what I would be doing if my friends left me out in different ways". Levi said to them.

Robin nods as he realizes that he has pain deep down inside just like Iris. "I know how deep the pain is that Iris is dealing with. I can understand why she has the rhythm to cover her deep wounded feelings". Robin said to them. The teens look at each other as they have a mind to show Iris what true friendship is all about.

After school, Iris is at the cemetery visiting Bailey's grave. She puts some tulips in the vase as they were her favorite flower. "Hey Bailey, another year has passed. There is so much that has happened to me this year, and yet there is so much I want to tell you". Iris said to the grave site.

"Hey Iris, there you are", Vivian said to Iris as Matt and Laura are with her. Iris turns around and sees her teammates. "Guys, how did you find me here"? Iris asks them.

Vivian looks at Iris. "I was in the same 5th grade class with you that year, Iris. Plus I was even there for the funeral. I remembered where she was buried. A friend is suppose to be there for each other. It may have taken you years to show your true emotions, but you got a friend in me". Vivian said to Iris.

Matt went up to Iris. "I understand how the lack of trust you have in other people. The experience of being betrayed hurts in places that you did not know you had. You have been with us, and we have not let you down in any way possible". Matt said to Iris.

Laura also went up to Iris. "There is no doubt that you have loyalty to your oldest best friend. The friendship you had with the other girls is gone and you got kicked and burned by it. A true friendship is where people truly care and know about you. We have done that, and you have bonded with us". Laura said to Iris.

Iris has a warm smile on her face. She looks at them. "I have not heard anyone saying that to me in a long time". Iris said as the four of them share a group hug.

During the hug, the alarm is going off on their morphors. "Just as when things are happy", Matt said to them.

"Rangers, there is an attack in the country side". Kira said to them.

The four teens look at each other. "Let's go guys", Vivian said to them. As the four teens leave the cemetery, Iris is starting to realize that the rangers are her friends.

At the country side, the teens spot a very unusual monster with Mutezoids. "You rangers will be smashed to pieces". The monster said as it is a vegetable mixed with a body builder.

The teens grab their morphors out. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said while Iris said "Let's Play the Melody", and Robin says "Let's Play the Rhythm". The 11 teens morph into their ranger form.

The monster looks at the ragers. "Mutezoids attack", the monster said to the foot soldiers.

The foot soldiers are coming at them. The rangers grab their music weapons out as they begin to fight.

Iris is with the teens as she is fighting back against the Mutezoids. The monster charges in as it uses at vines to grab Iris. As Iris is lifted into the air, she is struggling in the vines. "Let me go", Iris said to the monster.

The monster seems to be happy as it is twirling Iris in the air. Vivian glares at the monster as she slashes at the vine that grabbed Iris. "I got your back Iris". Vivian said to Iris. Iris nods as she was the first one that reached out to her this morning at school.

As Iris is safely back to the ground, the monster is not thrilled as it is going on a temper tantrum. "THAT IS NOT SMART", the monster said to them. It uses it's vines again, but this time, it grabs the other rangers except Iris.

As they are lifted into the air, Iris is stunned by this. 'Oh man, they are in real trouble now'. Iris thought to herself as she thinks back to when she first joined the team and the various ranger battles since then. She even remembers a memory in the fourth grade.

Flashback

Iris is about to play on the play ground at school with her friends as a class bully stops her. "Where do you think your going, Iris girl"? A mean male bully asks Iris.

Iris looks at the meanest boy in the class. "I am going to play with my friends". Iris said to the boy.

The boy rolls his eyes as his friends come towards her. "You should not have showed me up in class". The boy said to Iris.

Iris looks at them as she is four on one. She is getting surrounded as the bully is pushing her down.

"You never learn do you Ricky". A girl said to Ricky as she has five other girls with her. Iris smiles as she looks at her friends.

The girl helps Iris up. "Bailey", Iris said to the girl named Bailey. Bailey has dirty blonde hair with brown eyes.

The mean bully named Ricky looks at Bailey and realizes that he is out of luck for now. "What ever Bailey", Ricky said to her as he and his friends leave.

Bailey looks Iris. "Remember Iris, I will always have your back no matter what". Bailey said to Iris.

End Flashback

Iris looks at the monster as she is really mad. "If you think I will ditch them, you are wrong. Corey, Julianne, Matt, Wally, Diana, Vivian, Laura, Levi, and Robin are my true friends". Iris said as she ferociously slashes at the vines.

The rangers landed on the ground. Matt, Vivian, and Laura are getting mad as well. "We have bonded with Melody". They said in unison. Iris nods in agreement. "I have bonded with country, HipHop, and classical". Iris said to them.

Matt, Vivian, Laura, and Iris feels a special glow as they have bonded. The monster is shocked as the four rangers has a new power.

"Power of Country", Matt said as he powers his music saber.

"Power of Hip Hop", Vivian said as she powers his music saber.

"Power of Classic", Laura said as she powers her music saber.

"Power of Melody", Iris said as she powers her music staff.

The four beams are fired as they are combined as one. It hits a direct blow on the monster. The monster is destroyed in an explosion. "Song complete", the four rangers said as they are in their pose.

Corey went up to them. "At least that monster is gone". Corey said to them. Julianne nods to Corey as she looks at Iris. "You really saved the day". Julianne said to Iris.

Iris smiles at Julianne. "Thanks, I remembered what Bailey once said to me. I just applied it when it mattered most". Iris said to them.

Levi looks at Iris. "Bailey must have meant a lot to you". Levi said to Iris. Iris nods in agreement. "She did, Levi". Iris said to Levi.

Robin looks at Iris. "You know Iris. You have more friends now than before. Family and friends go hand in hand just like melody and rhythm". Robin said to Iris.

Iris truly smiles at Robin as everyone powers down. 'Thank you Bailey, you really came through for me'. Iris thought to herself as she heads back to their HQ with her friends.

Back at the HQ, the teens look at the map as it has even more information revealed. "It looks like we are heading to an island after all". Corey said to them. The teens nod in agreement as Laura brings some friendship bracelet kits.

Laura looks at them. "I know this is kind of childish, but we all should make one". Laura said to them.

The teens glances at each other. "I have no reason why not". Levi said to them. Iris smiles as it is something that she has not done in years. The teens make a friendship bracelet. "I never knew making a bracelet is so fun". Bobby said to them.

Wally looks at Bobby. "I am the crafty one of the team remember". Wally said to Bobby. The teens laugh together as they are really bonding.

Corey looks at Iris and Robin. 'It will not be long that Levi and I will be bonding with Robin and Iris'. Corey thought to himself as it is the only thing to reveal the last bit of the map.

End Chapter

The bonding arc is coming to a close with the next chapter. After that it will be the Trial arc.

Next Chapter: Bonding With Melody and Rhythm Part 4: The Melody and Rhythm of the McKnight Brothers


	44. Chapter 44

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 44: Bonding With Melody and Rhythm Part 4: Bonding With the McKnight Brothers

At the lair of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutron is on a war path. "Those rangers are getting to very close to where that civilization of Musicola is located. The rangers are bonding with the gold and silver rangers. Who has not bonded with them yet"? Dr. Mutron asks them.

Fortesilenco thinks really hard on it. "The red and bronze rangers has not bonded with them yet". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods as it hits him. "Of course, the gold and silver rangers joined the team after that human kidnapped the red ranger. Plus the red ranger was very ill because of anti music pendant. They officially joined the team when the red ranger got healed with the Heart of Music". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Dr. Mutron. "Should I send another dual anti music monster with anti rock and anti techno components against the rangers? It will be an unexpected change for them". Fortesilenco asks Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron glances at Fortesilenco. "The rangers never faced a monster with anti techno component before, Fortesilenco. It is an evil idea, do it". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco bows to Dr. Mutron. "Yes Master of Silence", Fortesienco said to Dr. Mutron as he leaves the room to pick a monster.

It is early in the evening as the McKnights are having dinner. Corey is picking at his plate as he is unusually quiet. Conner looks at Corey. "Corey, is something bothering you"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at Conner as Levi also shares the same worried expression. "I am really nervous about the upcoming trial and testifying against them, dad. I know it is about a couple of months since the weekend that went very wrong, and I feel a little bit of normalcy back in my life. I do not know how I can talk about what happened in full detail to the jury. I got subjected to things that no one should ever imagine or thought that was even possible". Corey said to Conner.

Conner feels really bad for Corey. "Corey, the jury has to hear what happened to you. The ordeal that you have been through is the most disturbing. When you told me everything that they did to you, I was horrified that they took things to levels that has never been seen before". Conner said to Corey.

Levi nods in agreement. "Does Iris and Robin know about the ordeal"? Levi asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Iris knows about it, but I do not know how to explain it to Robin. When he first moved to town, I was very sick from the effects of the Anti Music Pendant. I have not found the right time to tell him. Plus we have to bond with either Iris or Robin. I do not know what common ground I can even share with either one of them". Corey said to them.

Conner sighs as he looks at Corey. "Perhaps there is a common ground between you and them, Champ. Plus it could be something very simple". Conner said to Corey.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah bro, perhaps it is something simple". Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi as he shrugs to him. "You have not bonded with them yet either". Corey said to Levi.

Levi shrugs to Corey. "I know I haven't bonded with them yet either. I guess we both have been putting it off". Levi said to Corey.

Conner nods as he looks at the two boys. "There are things in life that should not be put off in life especially as a ranger". Conner said to the boys. Corey and Levi nod in agreement as they finish eating dinner for the night.

As the boys go up to bed for the night, Corey is tossing and turning in his sleep like he is having a bad nightmare.

Dream Sequence

Corey is back in the secret basement is he is on a speciality made punching bag. It is up in the center of the basement. He is restrained to the punching bag.

"You just had to be rescued from my clutches, isn't that right"? Christopher Askew asked Corey.

"You just had to ruin our plans, isn't that right"? Sharon asks Corey.

Corey soon finds himself in the courtroom as he is still trapped on the speciality punching bag. There is not anyone in the audience. The jury and the judge are both Christopher and Sharon Askew.

"We find Sharon and Christopher Askew NOT GUILTY OF ANY CRIMES". The jury said in unison.

Corey is stunned as he does not get the justice as he finds himself in jail alone. "Please can anyone help me", Corey yells out, but it falls on very deaf ears.

Dream Sequence Ends

Conner and Levi rush into Corey's room as the bedroom light is turned on. Corey is lashing out in his sleep and mumbling something to them. Conner lightly shakes Corey's shoulder. "Corey wake up", Conner said to Corey.

"No", Corey yells out as he is wide awake. He has cold sweat dripping from his forehead. He takes some deep breaths as Conner and Levi are right by his side.

"Corey, are you alright"? Levi asks Corey as older brotherly feel to protect him is kicking in.

Corey shakes his head. "No", Corey said to Levi in stating the obvious to him.

Conner looks at Corey. "You must have another nightmare. Do you want to talk about it"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey shrugs as he looks at them. "I was at that place and on that specialty punching bag. It was being hanged in the center of the basement, and I was restrained on it. Then they showed up and asking me questions. The scene got changed to a courtroom. No one was in the audience, the jury and the judge turned to them. They said that they are not guilty of any crimes, and I end up in a prison alone and still being on that thing". Corey said to them as he has his legs close to his chest. Tears are falling down his face.

Conner sighs as he sits next to Corey. "That nightmare will not play out in actual trial, champ. Plus that audience will be filled with friends, family, active rangers, veteran rangers, and the media. The jury will compose of twelve people of peers. The judge will be someone who overseeing the trial and who gives out the sentencing". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as it does make him a little bit better. "I guess that's true". Corey said to Conner.

Levi looks at Corey as he sits next to him as well. "Besides Corey, you are not the only one that is going on the witness stand and be testifying in the trial. There will be other people testifying in the trial". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods to Levi as he looks at him. "That's true", Corey said to them.

Conner looks at them. "Let's try to get some more sleep guys. You may never know when evil will strike". Conner said to them.

As the two teens nod to Conner, he leaves the room. Just as Levi leaves the Tommy, he turns at looks Corey. "Corey, you are not the only one that wants to see them behind bars for good". Levi said to Corey. Corey nods as he is getting a lot of support from him.

That morning, Corey looks like he barely got any sleep after that nightmare he had. Levi is with him as they meet up in the hallway. "Geez Corey, you look really bad. Are you getting sick again"? Diana asks Corey.

Corey shakes his head to Diana. "No Diana, I had a bad nightmare about the upcoming trial". Corey said to Diana. The other teens nod as it is regarding the wacked out weekend.

Robin looks at them as he really does not know. "Did something happen that I didn't know about"? Robin asks them.

Levi looks at Robin. "Something did happen Robin, it was before you moved to town and joined the team. This is not the best time to explain it". Levi said to Robin.

Robin nods as he notices the tired expression on Corey's face. "Alright then", Robin said to them. As the teens went off to their respective homerooms, Robin is wondering what happened to the red ranger, and why he never told him about it.

During PE class, the students are playing dodgeball. Corey and Robin are on a team together while some of the others are on the other team. A bully grabs a ball as he eyes the team Corey is on. He notices how distracted Corey is. 'A distracted freshman is always an easy target'. The bully thought to himself.

As the bully throws the dodgeball, it is aiming at a distracted Corey. Robin rushes over to Corey as he pushes him out of the way. He gets hit in face as he lands on the ground.

Everyone is very surprised and shocked by the sudden twist of events. Corey sees Robin laying in the floor as his nose is bleeding from the hit. The teacher called off the game.

Levi glares at the bully. "What in the world were you thinking"? Levi asks the bully as he is really mad. The bully looks at them. "He is an easy target, so I went for it". The bully said to Levi.

Levi glares at the bully. "Yeah but you aimed it at his head". Levi said to the bully. Levi looks like he is ready to fight the bully.

Wally and Matt went to Levi as he pulls him back. "Cool off Levi", Wally said to Levi. "Yeah it will not solve anything". Matt said to Levi.

Corey is helping Robin up as Iris and Diana went towards them. Robin's nose is bleeding as he has his hand covering it. Iris is worried about Robin. "Robin are you ok"? Iris asks Robin.

Robin nods to Iris. "I will be fine with the beat, Iris". Robin said to Iris as he is a bit light headed.

The teacher looks at them. "McKnight, take Aloha to the nurse's office, and as for you, detention for a week". The teacher said to them.

Corey nods as he takes Robin to the nurse's office. Corey looks at Robin. "Why did you take that hit for me"? Corey asks Robin.

Robin looks at Corey. "You were very distracted. Plus if you did got hit, the bully would have gloating rhythm going on which he didn't get to". Robin said to Corey.

Corey nods to Robin. "Thank you for that by the way", Corey said to Robin. He has a small smile on his face.

Robin nods to Corey as they got to the Nurse's office. "Your welcome, even the most distracting rhythm to pull away the strongest of people". Robin said to Corey.

Corey grins to Robin as it hits him. "You know when the others first told me about you, they said that you are the Hawaiian version of me. Of course, I have not meet you at the time". Corey said to Robin.

Robin smirks at Corey as he is curious about it. "Where were you at that time"? Robin asks Corey. Corey looks down on himself as it after the kidnapping ordeal and the illness.

The school nurse looks at the student with a bloody nose. She sighs as she grabs some tissues for Robin to put on his nose to stop the bleeding. She leaves the room.

Robin notices that something is wrong with Corey. "Is it a hard rhythm to talk about"? Robin asks Corey.

Corey looks at Robin. "In a way yes, plus it was before you came to town and joined the team". Corey said to Robin.

Robin looks at Corey as the nurse hands a hall pass for him to return to class. He sees Corey leaving the nurse's office as he is very confused about it.

Corey returns to gym class as the others as went to him. "Is Robin going to be ok"? Iris asks Corey as she is worried about Robin and slightly blushes about him.

The teens look at Iris as they know that Iris has a crush on Robin. Corey looks at them. "He will be fine as soon his nose stops bleeding". Corey said to them as he is a bit solemn.

The teens notice the solemn expression on Corey's face. They look at each other realizing that he is that solemn when something is on his mind.

Levi looks at Corey. "What's on your mind Corey"? Levi asks Corey. Corey looks at Levi. "I think I have found something that Robin and I have a common ground on. It just how can I talk about what I have been through to him"? Corey asks them.

Iris looks at Corey as she knows about it. "Maybe you and Levi should bring Robin to where it all happened and took place. That way, he can see it for himself without actually stepping into that house". Iris said to them.

Julianne nods to Iris. "It is not a bad idea, Iris". Julianne said to Iris. The others nod in agreement.

Levi looks at Corey as it brings back some memories for him as well. "What do you think of the idea, bro? I mean it will be a way to explain it to him. Plus I will explain my part as well". Levi said to Corey.

Corey is thinking over the idea. "I think it is a great idea, guys". Corey said to them as he nods to them. The teens parted ways again to their next class.

After school, Levi, Corey, and Robin are meeting up at the park. Robin looks at them. "Hey why are we at the park? I mean don't we have training at DT Wave". Robin said to them as he is curious on what is going on.

Corey looks at Robin. "Robin, there is something you should know about Levi and me. We are actually half brothers". Corey said to Robin.

Robin is very surprised by it. "Half brothers, I know you two have the same last name, but I never realized you guys are actually related". Robin said to them

Levi looks at Robin as he shrugs to him. "We are related, but we found out through very unusual circumstances". Levi said to Robin.

Robin looks at them as he gets the feeling that he is about to learn something very dark. "Very unusual like very off beat on a piece of music". Robin said to them.

Corey and Levi look at each other. "You can see it that way". Levi said to Robin. Robin nods as the story starts out with Corey.

Corey looks at Robin. "My dad and I moved here from Stone Canyon before school got started after my dad won sole custody of me from my biological mom. She was not the best mom in the world. When my birthday came, my friends planned a surprise party and tricked my biological mom with fake parties locations. It was to I get the best birthday ever. However that night, she did crash the party like she did since my 11th birthday. She landed a bombshell on my dad and me is that I have an older half brother. What did did not tell me who he was or anything at the time". Corey said to Robin as he nod to Levi.

Levi looks at Robin. "It was my biological father and me growing up, and I never knew who my biological mother was at the time. When he introduced me to my biological mom, I could not call her mom because I really know and trust her that well. I learned that her name was Sharon, and she had a relationship with my biological father before she was supposed to get married to our dad. She was the one that left me with my biological father after I was born". Levi said to Robin.

Robin is completely stunned by it as he looks at them. "That would explain the bad beat and rhythm with your parents, but how did you two found out about each other"? Robin asks them.

Corey looks at them. "Well it all got started when I first talked to him, but I did not get his name at the time. However when Matt got attacked by his moms, it was when I found out his name. It was Levi that saved Matt's life and stayed with him". Corey said to Robin.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah at the time, I did not know that Corey and the others were rangers. Plus Iris has not join the team at that time either. It was at that time my biological father was up to something very sinister". Levi said to Robin.

Robin looks at them as he is surprised by it. "When you said sinister, you mean evil and criminal right"? Robin asks Levi.

Levi nods to Robin as it is getting close to the wacked out weekend. "Unfortunely yes", Levi said to Robin as it turns back to Corey.

Corey looks at Robin. "Things got very weird at school. I was been getting very creepy and weird notes in my locker at school. I did not know who sent them to me at the time. I got very nervous to the point where I got scared very easily. The others found out about the creepy notes as well". Corey said to Robin.

Levi looks at Corey as he turns back to Robin. "At that time, I found out that my biological father has been lying to me about a lot of things about of things like his job and who Corey is to me. I even overheard my biological parents talking about a plan to kidnap Corey. At the time, I did not know who I can go to about things like that. Plus I did not tell anyone about it either because I could not get them involved". Levi said to Robin as he turns it back to Corey.

Corey looks at Robin. "It was on a Friday at this very park where my biological mother and his biological father kidnapped me and attacked the others". Corey said to Robin.

Robin is completely stunned as he looks at Corey. "It was you that went missing". Robin said to Corey. Corey nods to Robin. "Yeah, it was the worst weekend in life". Corey said to Robin.

Robin is stunned as he looks at them. "So when did you learn about Levi being your half brother"? Robin asks them.

Levi sighs as it is his turn to tell him. "It was that Saturday at the old house. I had a mind to get Corey out myself and confronting them. I discovered that my biological father was keeping Corey in the secret basement. However I end up being caught by them with Corey on my back. I lowered the bombshell on them by sending a note to Coach McKnight where the house is located and how to get in to the secret basement. Meanless to say, they did not like that at all. They took us to a very seedy motel room and tied us up in the closet. It was there that we talked". Levi said to Robin.

Robin looks at the two brothers. "Wow, to be tied up together by at least one of your biological parents is bad rhythm is an understatement. How did you get rescued since the both of you are alive"? Robin asks them.

Corey looks at Robin. "It was that Sunday. Levi and I took the time to escape and removed the bounds from our wrists and ankles. My ankle was sprained, so Levi had to support me. We were at the park when they found us again. Levi's biological father had a knife in his hands. The words he said to Levi is that say good bye to your half brother. He charged at me with the knife. I was so scared, I shielded myself for impact. That is when Jared and Artie came to help. Jared end up kicking the knife out of Levi's biological father's hands, and Artie tackled our biological mom. The police came and arrested them. If it was for Jared and Artie, I probably wouldn't be here right now". Corey said to Robin.

Robin is stunned as he looks at Corey. "Wow, who is Jared and Artie"? Robin asks them.

Corey looks at them. "They are actually rangers from Clover Hills, and they are actually half brothers as well. After that experience, my dad adopted and gained custody of Levi. About a week after, I was school that Monday, but that afternoon the villains send out an anti music beast with the components of anti rock through anti classical. The monster captured me into the anti music pendant". Corey said to Robin as he turns it to Levi.

Levi nods to Corey. "I discovered that I have the power of techno music and got my morphor from Kira. I morphed for the first time and battled that monster and freed Corey. When I revealed that I am the bronze ranger, Corey collapsed and got really sick because of the effects of the anti music pendant". Levi said to Robin.

Robin remembers back then. "I remember now. It was that Tuesday that I met you guys. No wonder I did not fully met you until when that dragon showed up and the return of the red ranger". Robin sad to Corey.

Corey nods to Robin. "Yeah, I was in a very very dark place at that time". Corey said to Robin.

As Corey and Levi shows the very house where he was kept at to Robin, Robin is very surprised to learn that is the very place it happened. The house has a fence around it with no trespassers sign on it. "To think, you were held in a house that no one ever suspected". Robin said to Corey and Levi.

The McKnight Brothers nod to Robin. "Yeah when the police interviewed neighbors about what was happening in that house, they were completely shocked and speechless about it. The trial will start next week". Levi said to Robin.

Robin nods to Levi as he looks at Corey. Corey has that solemn look on his face. "You know Corey, you are still with us instead in that bad place where the beat and rhythm is scary. You are on the survivor side that is waiting for justice for your ordeal". Robin said to Corey.

Corey nods to Robin. "Thanks Robin, that means a lot coming from you". Corey said to Robin. Levi nods in agreement. "I have to agree". Levi said to Robin.

As the three of them are heading back, they hear their morphors going off. "Guys, we got a monster at the park". Julianne said to them. "We are on our way". Corey said to Julianne. The guys are running towards the park.

At the park, the teens spot the monster scaring the citizens away. "Let's see if you can land a music genre on me". The monster said to them.

The teens look at each other realizing that this monster of the day is another monster with an anti music genre. "I thought that anti music beast was the last one of those monsters". Julianne said to them. "Apparently, someone must sent one just to annoy us". Matt said to them.

The teens grab their morphors out. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said in unison while Iris said "Let's Play the Melody" and Robin said "Let's Play the Rhythm". The teens morph into their ranger forms.

The monster is a mutant wallflower that appears to be sweet and delicate, but deep down it is a devious monster. "It is time to destroy you al". The monster said to them.

The monster is charging at them as the rangers begin to fight it. Corey and Levi slash at it, but their music moves are absorbed. "You rangers are more smarter than you look after all. I am an anti rock and techno monster". The monster said to them as it grabs them both by their arms.

Diana glares at the monster. "Put them down now", Diana yells out as she charges in at them.

The monster has an evil smug on its face. "If that is what you want then". The monster said as it throws Corey and Levi down towards Diana. Diana is about to charge in towards them. As she sees them, Diana also gets hit by them. They land on the ground together.

The monster laughs at the three rangers. "That was fun", the monster said as it stomps on the ground. With each stomp, the rangers feel the ground shaking. As they fall down on the ground, they are getting really annoyed by this monster.

"This monster is acting like a little kid at a candy store". Iris said to them as she is getting up. "I think everyone is in agreement on that Iris". Julianne said to Iris.

As they give each other a hand up, Robin glares at the monster with the dual anti music monster. "Foul monster, you and the various anti music monsters and beast has caused a lot of bad beat and rhythm of pain and grief for the team. I now know about what happened with Corey and Levi's side of the story". Robin said out loud.

Corey and Levi went towards Robin. "We have bonded with rhythm". Corey and Levi said in unison. They feel a special power as they have truly bonded with Robin.

Robin nods as he glares at the monster. "I have bonded with Rock and Techno". Robin said to the monster as he feels the power.

"Power of Rock", Corey said as his music saber is glowing.

"Power of Techno", Levi said as his music saber is glowing.

Power of Rhythm", Robin said as his music staff is glowing.

As they send three music beams, the red, bronze, and silver beams are combining as one. It lands a direct hit on the monster. "No, I am an anti dual monster, your rock and techno powers are not suppose to be effective against me". The monster said to the three rangers.

Robin looks at the monster. "It is the rhythm of rock and techno that will always keep going. No matter what, nothing will keep the beat that these two brothers has been through together". Robin said to the monster.

Robin nods to the others. "Let's finish this", Robin said to them. The other teens nod in agreement. Wally and Bobby charges in with a slash from their music sabers. Matt and Laura combine their music sabers for more power as they slash at the monster. Diana, Julianne, and Vivian slashes at the monster. "Now Iris let it have it". Diana said to Iris.

Iris nods as she powers up her music staff. "With pleasure", Iris said as she also slashes her music staff at the monster and ferociously kicks it.

The monster is destroyed as the rangers are in their poses. "Song Complete", the teens said in unison.

Back at DT Wave, Kira notices that the map to Musicola is complete. The teens walk back in the basement in civilian forms. "Rangers, gather around", Kira said to them.

The teens went to the table and sees the map being fully completed. "Wow, it looks like it is the middle of the Pacific Ocean some where". Corey said to them. "Yeah but when can we go exactly, it is not like we got two weeks of spring break". Wally said to them.

The teens shrugs to each other as they are getting close to solving their mysteries. Little did they know that the trial will bring more emotions and drama that they could ever imagine.

End Chapter

The bonding with Iris and Robin is complete. After the trial arc is complete, they will be heading to the only civilization of Musicola exists.

Next Chapter: The Night Before the Trial


	45. Chapter 45

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 45: The Night Before the Trial

It is pouring down rain as a severe thunderstorm is in Reefside. The teens are at Corey's house for a small get together. It is a Friday night as it is cool with the others parents. Plus Kira and Conner are with them as well. "I can not believe that Monday starts the trial". Corey said to them. He is sitting on the couch with hands on his legs.

Diana nods in agreement as she and Levi are sitting on the couch next to Corey. "I know plus it is too bad that the trial could be a week after so we can actually do other things during Spring Break". Diana said to them.

The teens look at each other as they could not help but to agree with Diana. "I know, but it got planned". Iris said to them. Robin nods in agreement. "Yeah well we will not miss school at all, so we can actually be at the trial. Do you guys remember the beat of that very weekend"? Robin asks them.

Julianne looks at them. "That Friday was the worst day ever. That afternoon started off that nightmare". Julianne said to them.

The teens minus Iris and Robin cringe by the very memory. Matt looks at them. "They really surprised and ambushed us". Matt said to them.

Wally looks at Matt. "I will say, and that device that they had really had us in a bind". Wally said to them. Laura cringes as she remembers that she was the first one that got caught.

Bobby nods in agreement. "Not only that, both of them had one of those things. You kicked one out of their hand to break it". Bobby said to Wally. Wally smirks as he does remember about it.

Diana looks down on herself. "Yeah but it would have been better with both of them broken. Although, it was horrible when it was just Corey and me remaining. I watched them getting away with Corey while I could not move at all". Diana said to them.

Vivian nods to Diana. "I know that feeling Diana. On top of that, that man said really creepy things to us". Vivian said to them.

Laura sighs as she remembers during the ranger meeting. "Even though I was the first one caught, I wish I could have done more in that ambush". Laura said to them.

Kira looks at Laura as she shakes her head. "Laura, you did tell them to run. It was the only thing you could have done until help came". Kira said to them.

Levi looks at them. "I was still at school and yet I had the worst headache in the world. I had no clue what caused it, and yet I later learned who Corey is to me". Levi said to them.

Corey nods in agreement. "I suppose that in something really had can have something really good in it". Corey said to them.

Conner nods to Corey. "That is true, champ, not only that our family grew as well". Conner said to Corey.

Iris looks at Corey as something she wanted to know. "Was it really horrible at that place"? Iris asks Corey.

Corey turns to Iris as the others look at each other. "It really was Iris. From the moment they first brought me into that secret basement, it was something out of an old science fiction novel. I would not be surprised if it look kind of like that at Dr. Mutron's headquarters or even the Fortress". Corey said to Iris.

Iris rise a skeptical eyebrow as she hears the words the Fortress. "What Fortress"? Iris asks Corey. Robin nods in agreement.

Corey looks at them. "The Fortress is the evil headquarters of Controdez who is the mortal enemy of the Spirit Warrior Rangers. Jared and I were summoned to help them rescue Quincy who was captured and turned evil by Zilenya. Anyways Jared and I fought the evil controlled Quincy, rescued her and her biological dad. Jared is also a red ranger on Jurassic Squad from Clover Hills. It was long before you and Robin joined the team. You guys will probably meet them at the trial". Corey said to Iris and Robin.

Iris and Robin nod as they understand about it. "I see", Iris said to them. "There is nothing like the beat and rhythm of meeting other allies". Robin said to them. The teens nod as they are hanging out.

Corey looks at them as something is on his mind. "Did you guys appear in my mind during that weekend"? Corey asks them.

The teens look at each other as Iris, Robin, and Levi are completely lost. Julianne nods to Corey. "Yeah we did, Corey. It was the most twisted battle ever". Julianne said to Corey.

Matt nods in agreement. "Yeah not only we faced the two monsters that gave a lot of trouble for you, there was every kind of foot soldier that the rangers that was with us"Matt said to Corey.

Wally glances at Corey. "Why did you ask about it"? Wally asks Corey. He is just as curious about it.

Corey looks at them. "The very first device that they put me on was the dark mind device. It looked like a hospital bed that was on an incline slope. As they put the restrains on me, he sprayed some kind of gas on me. It made me drowsy and put to sleep. In my mind, it look like a desolate place. I landed in some black tar goop. As it covers my entire body, it became an icy statue, and I could not move at all.

After awhile, the statue begin to break. I felt something very warm like heat and sunlight. I felt you guys reaching out to me. As it got strong, the statue was crumbling and I was free. I saw you guys, Kira, dad, Ethan, Dr. Oliver, Quincy's team and mentor, Stella's team and Jason, and people I have not met before". Corey said to them.

Bobby looks at Corey as he nods to him. "You really worried us man". Bobby said to Corey.

Corey nods as he knows it. "In a way, I knew you guys were looking for me". Corey said to them as he admits it to them.

The teens nod as they are by his side. "It was not just us, Corey. We had veteran and active rangers helping us". Diana said to Corey.

Vivian nods in agreement. "You bet and plus we even had our unique skills as well. Susan read those creepy notes like a profiler does". Vivian said to Corey.

Laura nods to Corey. "Even when one of us was feeling down, we had to stick together in times like that. It felt like a piece was missing". Laura said to them.

Levi looks at them. "You know this upcoming week is not about getting justice for Corey. It is also getting justice for me as well. I tried getting Corey out myself, but I ended up getting caught by my biological father and biological mother. Corey and I made the escape together that Sunday". Levi said to them.

Iris looks at them as she remembers where she was during that weekend. "Even though I had that family emergency and didn't know what was going on, I should not overreacted like the way I did when I first confronted you about moving into my locker. I truly apologize about that". Iris said to Corey.

Corey nods to Iris as he accepts it. "Apology accepted Iris", Corey said to Iris. Iris smiles at Corey as she is not the same intense girl from before.

Robin looks at them. "I have learned what happened, and the bad rhythm that took place. Plus we will learn the full detail of what happened as well". Robin said to them.

Corey nods as he remembers it all too well. "Yeah, after school today, I actually looked in the actual courtroom for the trial with my dad, Levi, and the district attorney. It was nothing like the nightmare I had, and yet it calmed my nerves about testifying". Corey said to them.

Flashback

Conner, Corey, and Levi are at the courthouse. They are meeting up the district attorney on the case. "I am glad to see you are doing well, Corey". Mr. Anderson said to Corey.

Corey nods to the middle aged man. "Thank you sir", Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Conner looks at Mr. Anderson. "I appreciate you are showing Corey the actual courtroom for the trial. It will give him some peace of mind that it won't be like that nightmare". Conner said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Conner. "It is no problem at all, Mr. McKnight. It would help both of them". Mr. Anderson said to Conner.

They walked into the empty courtroom. It looks like a courtroom. Corey walks over to the witness stand. "Does the witness stand is always so intimidating to people"? Corey asks Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "In a way it does especially when a witness is being crossed examined. With you, it would be by the defense attorney". Mr. Anderson said to Corey.

Corey nods to Mr. Anderson. "That is what really making me nervous about the trial next week". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods as he understands this coming from the witnesses of crimes. "There is nothing to be scared about. All you have to do is tell the truth". Mr. Anderson said to Corey.

Conner looks at Corey. "See this is nothing like the nightmare. I do not see a high teched punching bag hanging in the center, do you"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey shakes his head to him. "No dad", Corey said to Conner. He is a bit relaxed by it.

End Flashback

The teens look at Corey as there are things they wanted to know but they never asked him about. "Corey besides being out on that device, what else did they do you anyways"? Robin asks Corey.

Corey looks at Robin as it hits a subject that has rarely talked about besides his dad, the district attorney, the cops, and Dr. Harper. He roll up a sleeve to reveal something a weird mark that is fading. It is very light pink and it has the shape and outline of the weird mark. Plus there is a mark is on the back of his neck and back. "That Saturday morning was the worst during my darkest hour. I will have tell them about it at the trial". Corey said to them. The teens look at each other wondering what it could be.

Flashback

Christopher looks at Corey as he places a weird device on his arm, back of his neck, and back. "Corey there are two different kinds of people in this world. There are those that fulfill our personal dreams, and there are those that snatch those dreams from those that tried to earn it. You are one of those dream snatchers, and the whole world will know that you are one of them". Christopher said to Corey.

End flashback

Conner recognizes the hurt look on Corey's face. "What that man did will forever make me sick to my stomach, champ". Conner said to Corey. The teens look at each other they get the feeling that Corey's testimony will be the most difficult to tell and hear.

Meanwhile at the prison, Christopher Askew and Sharon Askew are in their cells in the isolation block. When they were first brought them to the prison, they placed them in the isolation block away from the other inmates. The only visitors they got is from their lawyers and the DA to strike a deal with one of them, but neither one of them took the deal.

Christopher is in his cell as he has a calendar. "Starting Monday,Sharon and I will see that dream snatcher once again". Christopher said to himself as he has a devious plan up his sleeves.

End Chapter

The trial will bring back some bad memories for Corey especially on that infamous Saturday that only a handful of people know about.

Next Chapter: The Trial Part 1: Rangers Takes the Stand


	46. Chapter 46

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 46: The Trial Part 1: Rangers Takes the Stand

It is a partly cloudy on a Monday morning in Reefside. For the students of Reefside High, today starts Spring Break. For the ranger teens, today starts the trial. The Jurassic Squad teens and the Spirit Warrior teens got into Reefside Sunday evening as they got together.

At the courthouse, the teens look at the historical and imposing building. Each of the teens are wearing something red. Some of them are testifying in court while others are there for support. "This is it guys". Corey said to them. He has a solemn look on his face.

Conner puts his hand on Corey's shoulder. "Yes, we should get into the courtroom before the media circus gets here". Conner said to them.

As they make their way through security, they walk into the empty courtroom. The rangers and ranger veterans are sitting on the prosecution side. It is not long that attorneys walk in the courtroom with brief cases and boxes of evidences being brought in by the bailiff.

The prime suspects are being brought by a police officer as they sit with their lawyer. They glare at the teens especially at Corey. Corey is getting really nervous about it. He is messing with his red and white tie.

Conner notices this as he has a stern look on his face. "Easy Corey just relax", Conner said to Corey. Corey is breathing heavily as he is getting nervous. "I am trying dad". Corey said to Conner.

Jared and Quincy are sitting next to him on his left side. "The trial has not gotten started yet, buddy". Jared said to Corey. Corey nods as he tries to relax.

The jury of six women and six men walk to the jury box. The bailiff walks in the room. "All rise for the honorable Judge Penelope Smith", the bailiff said to the crowd.

The middle aged woman with brown with silver gray hair, and green eyes. She is wearing black robe as she sits in her chair. "Please be seated", the judge said to them. The crowd takes their seats. "Before the trial begins, I want to say that this case will not be the most easiest case, and it will be the most disturbing and very unsettling. There will be no outbursts in this courtroom, and I urge all of you to turn off your cell phones. Now start your opening statements", the Judge said to them.

The defense attorney got up as she is a well dressed woman, and with a shark like attitude. "Ladies and gentleman of the jury, this case is mostly disturbing. What the people will sale to you is that this kidnapping of an innocent teen is horrifying enough to be nightmares to the common people. Sharon and Christopher Askew are not guilty because they were out of their mind, and they only did it because it was for the victim's own good to be held against his will". The defense attorney named Ms. White said to the jury as she went back to sit down in her chair.

The crowd in the audience is shocked by this as they hear those words. 'They did that for Corey's own good. I do not buy that for one second'. The teens thought as it is the same thing on the ranger veterans mind.

Mr. Anderson got up as he really does not buy the defense's strategy. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, what you will hear is the truth of what happened to the victim of a horrible kidnapping. The evidence in this case will be more than enough to prove that they planned this in premeditation not because it was good for the victim. They got caught red handed by two teens who saved the victims' lives. They are guilty of the horrible crime that has toke place in Reefside". Mr. Anderson said to the jury as he takes his seat.

The judge looks at them. "Mr. Anderson, you may call your first witness". Judge Smith said to the district attorney.

Mr. Anderson got up as he called the police detectives, Wes, and Eric to the stand. "Mr. Meyers, when you learned the location where they were keeping Corey, how long did it take you to get to the defendants house"? Mr. Anderson asks the seasoned detective.

The detective looks at the Mr. Anderson. "About ten minutes, we wanted to bring the missing teen back home". Eric said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to the detective. "What did you do when you got to the house"? Mr. Anderson asks the detective.

The detective looks at them and the jury. "My partner and I searched the house and found the secret basement just like the note said". Eric said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods as he grabs the note that is which in an evidence bag from the table. "People's A1 your honor, is this the note that you are speaking off"? Mr. Anderson asks Eric as he shows the note to him. Eric nods to them. "Yes that is the very note". Eric said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Eric. "What happened when you and your partner walked through the home"? Mr. Anderson asks Eric.

Eric looks at Mr. Anderson. "We discovered that we were too late to get to the victim, and we learned that the person who wrote that note is not at the residence as well. When we found the secret basement, it look like it is some sort of lab. We got crime scene people to process the entire house". Eric said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Eric. "Did you find any DNA evidence in the secret basement and who it belonged too"? Mr. Anderson asks Eric.

Eric looks at Mr. Anderson. "Yes, the DNA shows that Corey McKnight, Levi McKnight, and the two defendants were in the secret basement". Eric said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Eric. "Did you or the crime scene people find any evidence to suggest that Corey was in any other part of the house besides the secret basement"? Mr. Anderson asks Eric.

Eric looks at them. "Only thing we found was a hair matching to Corey in the garage floor of the home, but not else where". Eric said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Eric. "No further questions", Mr. Anderson said to Eric as he went to sit down.

Ms. White got up as she looks at Eric. "No questions for this witness your honor". Ms. White said to the judge.

As Eric walks down from the witness stand, Mr. Anderson called the various teens who were there when it happened. Ms. White also cross examined a few of them particularly with Sam. Corey knows that his turn will come very soon.

Judge Smith looks at the time. "This court will take a hour recess for lunch". Judge Smith said to the court room as she hits her gavel on the table.

The teens and the veterans leave the courtroom. "Testifying was not that bad". Laura said to Corey.

Corey nods to Laura. "I know that I am the last person to be called to testify. I am nervous about being crossed examined by their defense attorney". Corey said to them.

Conner nods to Corey. "Just answer the questions truthfully champ", Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as he has some soup and a light sandwich to eat. He looks at his friends and other allies. 'I know that it will be me, Levi, Jared, and Artie left to testify today. I do not know how they will react when I take the stand and tell them everything that happened especially that Saturday'. Corey thought to himself as he eats his soup and sandwich.

After lunch, the trial got started back up again. Mr. Anderson got up to call the next witness. "The people calls Levi McKnight to the stand". Mr. Anderson said to the judge.

Levi got up from his seat as he went to the witness stand to take his seat. He is slightly nervous as he wants justice for himself and Corey.

Mr. Anderson went up to Levi. "Levi, state your full name to the court". Mr. Anderson said to Levi.

"My name is Levi Andrew McKnight", Levi said to Mr. Anderson.

Christopher glares at Levi as he is very angry as he stands up. "You are an Askew son. Say it". Christopher said to Levi.

Judge Smith glares at Christopher. "Sit down Mr. Askew", as she bangs her gavel.

The jury looks at the male defendant as they have no idea what to think. The audience is shocked that an outburst just happened. Ms. White got Mr. Askew to sit down as the questioning continues.

Mr. Anderson looks at Levi. "Levi, how long have you lived with male defendant"? Mr. Anderson asks Levi.

Levi looks at Mr. Anderson. "Since I was a baby until two months ago", Levi said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Levi. "What happened two months ago that you moved out from your biological father's home.

Levi looks at them. "My biological father and mother kidnapped my half brother and imprisoned me along with him". Levi said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Levi. "How did you find out what your biological father and biological mother was up to"? Mr. Anderson asks Levi.

Levi looks at the audience and the jury. "I overheard them talking a few times, and I discovered that my biological father was lying to me about things". Levi said to them.

Mr. Anderson looks at Levi. "What kind of things that your biological father was lying to you about, Levi"?

Mr. Anderson asks Levi.

Levi looks at the jury and the crowd. "My biological father lied to me about who Corey is and who he is to me. He lied to me about his job. He even lied to me about the secret basement. He basically lied to me". Levi said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Levi. "That Friday when Corey got kidnapped, where were you"? Mr. Anderson asks Levi.

Levi looks at them. "I was at school. I was looking for Coach McKnight to give him a letter. All the sudden, I got a massive headache, and Dr. Oliver found me. It felt like an intense migraine, so I end up in the nurse office. My biological father picked me up and took me home in the car. He drove by the park. I had no clue what was going on. When I got into the house, I had the tv on the news. They told me to turn it off from the news. I had no clue why until that Saturday". Levi said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks back at Levi. "That Saturday what happened"? Mr. Anderson asks Levi.

Levi looks at them. "It was around 1:40 in the afternoon. Both of my biological parents were out doing errands in town. It was my opportunity to get Corey out of there from the secret basement". Levi said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Levi. "What did you see in the secret basement"? Mr. Anderson asks Levi.

Levi sighs as he looks at them and the jury. "It look like a hidden lab. I was shocked and taken back by the room itself. I saw Corey in a cell. He was tied up, bounded, with bruises and strange marks on his body. I found the key on the table, so I unlocked cell door and remove the bounds from Corey.

Corey looked like he has been through a lot. He was in bad shape, so I got him on my back. I grabbed a couple of items that belongs to Corey. We were about to get to the door when the biological parents caught us. They were not happy when they caught me". Levi said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Levi. "Was there an exchange of words in the secret basement"? Mr. Anderson asks Levi.

Levi nods to Mr. Anderson. "Yes there was. I basically confronted my biological father and biological mother. I asked him why he lied to me about the things. I told them that I informed Coach McKnight about the things on my own. My biological father said that I am more deserving to have something important than Corey. I pretty much told him that if I am deserving to get something important than so be it, but not through getting it that already belongs to Corey. They told me that Corey was not going anywhere and neither was I. They load us into the back of the van and drove away to a very seedy motel". Levi said to them.

The crowd is stunned by Levi's side of the story. The jury looks at Levi as he is one of the main victims speaks out on what happened.

Mr. Anderson looks at Levi, "What happened that Sunday"? Mr. Anderson asks Levi.

Levi looks at Mr. Anderson. "Corey and I were tied up together in the closet at the seedy motel. The biological parents went out to breakfast. They told us when they returned they were going to take us where they could not find us, and they were going to be back in an hour. Corey and I had to act fast, so we cut the bounds from our wrists and ankles. We escaped from the seedy motel. I promised Corey that I got him out". Levi said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Levi. "No further questions", Mr. Anderson said to the judge.

The judge nods to Mr. Anderson as he takes his seat. Ms. White got up to cross examine Levi. "Levi, before the kidnapping, what was the relationship with my clients like"? Ms. White asks Levi.

Levi looks at the defense attorney. "Before my biological mother finally came into the picture, it was seemingly normal with my biological father". Levi said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Levi with a skeptical look on her face. "Seemingly normal, did that include the lies that you allegedly say about your father"? Ms. White asks Levi.

Levi looks at Ms. White. "I guess it did include the lies. Mr. Askew and Mrs. Askew are not my parents. They are the sperm and egg donors and nothing more". Levi said to them in a spat like tone.

Christopher is getting angry as Sharon looks down on in anger as well.

Ms. White looks at Levi. "Levi, do you think that your father constantly lied to you because it was best for you"? Ms. White asks Levi.

Levi looks at Ms. White. "A lie is a lie. It is not good for anyone at all, and it was not the best for me". Levi said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Levi. "He lied to you because it was best for you wasn't it". Ms. White said to Levi.

Levi looks at Ms. White as he is getting really nervous. Mr. Anderson got up. "Objection agruemenive", Mr. Anderson said to the judge.

Ms. White looks at them. "Withdrawn, no further questions", Ms. White said to the judge.

Judge Smith nods to Ms. White. "You may step down", Judge Smith said to Levi.

Levi nods as he looks like he can finally breath again. He went back to take his seat in the crowd.

Mr. Anderson got back up again. "The people call Artie Scott to the stand", Mr. Anderson said to Artie.

Artie got up as he walk to the witness stand and sits down in the chair.

Mr. Anderson looks at Artie. "State your full name for the court", Mr. Anderson said to Artie.

Artie looks at them. "My name is Arthur James Carter- Scott", Artie said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Artie. "Arthur on that Sunday where were you"? Mr. Anderson asks Artie.

Artie looks at Mr. Anderson. "I was with my half brother, Jared at the park. We were looking for Corey. We learned from the cop that Levi also gone missing as well". Artie said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Artie. "What happened next"? Mr. Anderson asks Artie.

Artie looks at them and the jury. "We heard a male voice coming from somewhere in the park. Jared recognized the voice belonging to Corey". Artie said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Artie. "What did you and Jared do"? Mr. Anderson asks Artie.

Artie looks at them. "We called our friends and the cops on the case. We ran to where the cry was coming from". Artie said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Artie. "What did you and Jared do when you got there"? Mr. Anderson asks Artie.

Artie looks at Mr. Anderson. "We spotted Corey and Levi in a bad and dire spot. Levi was bounded with a web thing and Corey was scared and hurt. We saw them and they look like they wanted to finish them off". Artie said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Artie. "Do you see who it was that wanted to finish them off in this court room"? Mr. Anderson asks Artie.

Artie looks at Mr. Anderson. "They are sitting over there with the overzealous shark like attitude of the defense attorney". Artie said to Mr. Anderson as he points to the defendants.

Mr. Anderson looks at them. "Let the court show that Arthur is pointing to the defendants.

In the crowd, Levi smirks to himself as he feels better from the cross examination. Ms. White frowns as she does not like that so much.

Mr. Anderson nods to Artie. "What did you do in particular"? Mr. Anderson asks Artie.

Artie looks at them. "I personally tackled Mrs. Askew to stop her from getting away, and I grabbed the web device from her". Artie said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Artie. "Did she say anything to you"? Mr. Anderson asks Artie.

Artie nods to Mr. Anderson. "She said that a young man should never hit a woman, and I had no manners". Artie said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Artie. "What did you say to her"? Mr. Anderson asks Artie.

Artie looks at them. "I said actually, you were trying to run away from a crime that you took part with that psychotic man that my half brother has guts to take down, and I used the web device on her". Artie said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods as he grabs the evidence bag containing the web device. "People's A-48 your honor, is this the device that you used to prevent Mrs. Askew from escaping". Mr. Anderson said to Artie.

Artie looks at the evidence bag containing the web device. "Yes that is correct". Artie said to Mr. Anderson and to the jury.

Mr. Anderson nods as he puts the evidence back on the table. "No further questions", Mr. Anderson said to the judge.

Mr. Anderson takes his seat as Ms. White got up as she is really mad. "Arthur, were you raised by your biological mother"? Ms. White asks Arthur.

Artie looks at Ms. White. "Yes I was until about four months ago". Artie said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Arthur. "How did it happen"? Ms. White asks Artie.

Artie frowns as it brought back some memories. "My biological mother could not afford to support me. She released her parental rights and put me in the custody of my biological father". Artie said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Artie. "She did that it because it was the best thing for you wasn't it". Ms. White said to Artie.

Artie looks at Ms. White. "Yes", Artie said to Ms. White. He is wondering where it could be possibly going.

Ms. White looks at Artie. "Do you say that my clients did what they did to Corey because it was for his own good and best for him"? Ms. White asks Artie.

Artie is taken back by the question. "I do not know. My biological mother and your clients are not the same". Artie said to Ms. White.

Ms. White glares at Artie as she is trying to intimidate him. "You said that your biological mother give you up to your biological father because it was best for you isn't it? Therefore, it must be the same". Ms. White said to Artie.

Artie is getting nervous just like Levi was before. Mr. Anderson looks at them as he got up. "Objection, there is no question in it. Plus she is scaring the witness". Mr. Anderson said to the Judge.

The judge looks at Ms. White. "Sustained, watch your self Ms. White", Judge Smith said to Ms. White.

Ms. White glares at Artie. "Nothing further your honor", Ms. White said to Judge Smith. She sits down.

Mr. Anderson got back up. "Redirect your honor", Mr. Anderson said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith nods to Mr. Anderson. "I will allow it". Judge Smith said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Artie. "Did your biological mother found out what you and Jared did on that Sunday"? Mr. Anderson asks Artie.

Artie looks at Mr. Anderson. "Yes she did", Artie said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Artie. "What did she say to you"? Mr. Anderson asks Artie.

Artie looks at Mr. Anderson. "She said that I did something that most people wouldn't normally do. She told me that she is proud of me". Artie said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Artie. "No further questions", Mr. Anderson said to the judge as he went to sit down.

The judge looks at Artie. "You may step down". Judge Smith said to Artie. Artie nods as he went back to the crowd as he sighs in relief.

The judge looks at them. "This court will take a 30 minute recess". Judge Smith said to them as she bangs her gavel.

The crowd went out from the courtroom to the lobby. Levi looks at Artie. "I appreciate what you said about that defense attorney". Levi said to Artie.

Artie nods to Levi. "I meant what I said about her, dude. I got a bad feeling that she will get to Jared and you, Corey". Artie said to them.

Jared nod as it is making Corey even more nervous. "Thanks for the heads up", Jared said to Artie.

Sam looks at them. "She did ask me about my mom when she crossed examined me. My mom did take that job in Unity Lakes, and she wanted to put me in a private school there because it was best for me. I told her that I wanted to stay in Warrior Heights with my sister and dad. It is like she wanted to prove that they did that because it was best for him". Sam said to them.

Conner frowns as he does not like it. "I do not buy that line of defense at all". Conner said to them. He is very mad about it as well. Tommy looks at Conner. "Easy Conner", Tommy said to Conner.

Jason looks at Conner as it bothers him as well. "I do not buy that defense either". Jason said to them.

Conner notices the bailiff calling people back into the courtroom. "I think it is time to get back in there". Conner said to them. The group got back up as they head back in to the courtroom.

As they took their seats again, Mr. Anderson got back up. "The People calls Jared Scott to the stand". Mr. Anderson said to the judge.

Jared got up from his seat as he took the witness stand. He sits down in the chair.

Mr. Anderson went to Jared. "Tell the court your full name", Mr. Anderson said to Jared.

Jared looks at Mr. Anderson. "Jared Andrew Scott", Jared said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Jared. "Jared, Artie has testified that you and Artie were at the park on that Sunday, is that correct"? Mr. Anderson asks Jared.

Jared looks at Mr. Anderson. "Yes that is correct". Jared said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Levi. "Did you recognize the male voice belonging to Corey McKnight"? Mr. Anderson asks Jared.

Jared nods to Mr. Anderson and looks at the jury. "Yes, he was in serious trouble and danger". Jared said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Jared. "What did you do when you and Artie rush over to the scene"? Mr. Anderson asks Jared.

Jared looks at them. "Levi was tied up, and Corey was really scared and hurt. I saw the male defendant holding a knife in his hands. He was about to stab Corey when I came in and kicked the knife out of his hands". Jared said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson went to his table to grab the evidence bag containing the knife. "People's A-50 your honor", Mr. Anderson said to the judge.

The judge nods to Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson turns to Jared. "Is this knife that the male defendant had in his hands"? Mr. Anderson asks Jared.

Jared nods to Mr. Anderson. "Yes it is", Jared said to Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson nods to Jared. "What else did you do"? Mr. Anderson asks Jared.

Jared looks at them. "I kicked him in the crotch because he has harmed my friend Corey". Jared said to the jury.

The jury is taken back by it. Mr. Anderson looks at the judge. "No further questions as he went to sit down.

Ms. White got up as she looks at Jared. "It seems that people in Clover Hills call you a hero for what you did. Is that correct"? Ms. White asks Jared.

Jared looks at Ms. Weeks. "Yeah, it was overwhelming with the attention from people". Jared said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Jared. "Isn't true that you got into serious trouble before the kidnapping at school"? Ms. White asks Jared.

Jared is taken back by the question. Mr. Anderson got up. "Objection, relevance to the case". Mr. Anderson said to the judge.

Ms. White glares at Mr. Anderson. "I want to discuss the timing of when Jared rescued the victim in the case". Ms. White said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith looks at them. "I will allow it to a certain degree". Judge Smith said to them. Judge Smith looks at Jared. "Answer the question, Mr. Scott", Judge Smith said to Jared.

Jared looks at them. "I was in trouble for fighting at school and it happened on a Thursday". Jared said to them.

Ms. White looks at Jared. "Why were you fighting in school and who was it that your were fighting with"? Ms. White asks Jared.

Jared looks at Ms. White. "My half brother Artie, he was making fun of me because of my mom. I have been bullied since I was a kid because of it". Jared said to them.

Ms. White looks at Jared. "So on a Thursday before the kidnapping, you got into serious trouble at school for fighting, and yet by that Sunday you rescued a teen and his half brother from my clients. Does it seem too coincidental in your heroic actions just to stay in school"? Ms. White asks Jared.

The crowd is shocked as they are dismayed by the question. Jared is stunned by the question. 'Is she serious about that'? The crowd mumurs to themselves. Corey is stunned by it as well.

Mr. Anderson got back up as he does not like it. "Objection your honor, Ms. White is trying to destroy the credibility of the witness. That question should be stricken from the record, and the jury should disregard it". Mr. Anderson said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith looks at Ms. White. "You are out of line, Ms. White. The jury will disregard that question and stricken from the record". Judge Smith.

Ms. White scoffs at Mr. Anderson. "Your honor, the timing of the rescue is too coincidental on the witness. He should answer the question". Ms. White said to the judge. She is acting like an overzealous and pompous lawyer.

Judge Smith glares at Ms. White. "Not in this courtroom, Ms. White, one more word on this question, and I will hold you in contempt". Judge Smith said to Ms. White.

Ms. White went back to her seat. "No further questions", Ms. White said as she is really mad that she does not get to shred Jared on the stand.

Mr. Anderson got back up. "Redirect your honor", Mr. Anderson said to the judge. The judge nods to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Jared. "Jared, what is wrong with your mother for to be bullied by your peers at school"? Mr. Anderson asks Jared.

Jared looks at them and the jury. "My mother has paranoid schizophrenia. She was diagnosised with it when I was 8 years old". Jared said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Jared. "Has she ever committed a crime against you and your family or gone off on her medications in your hometown? Mr. Anderson asks Jared.

Jared looks at Mr. Anderson. "No", Jared said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Jared. "Has she ever locked you or any member in your family in a basement because it was best or even good for you by the voices in her head"? Mr. Anderson asks Jared.

Jared looks at them. "Absolutely not", Jared said to them as he turns to Ms. White and the defendants.

Mr. Anderson nods to Jared. "No further questions", Mr. Anderson said to the judge.

Judge Smith looks at Jared. "You may step down". Judge Smith said to Jared.

Jared nods as he went back to his seat in the audience. He loose up his tie as he sighs in relief.

Mr. Anderson got back up. "The people call Corey McKnight to the stand". Mr. Anderson said to the judge.

Corey got up from his seat. The other teens nod to him. He got to the witness stand as he took the seat. Christopher Askew glares at Corey as he still wants to get to him.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "Corey will you state your full name to the court". Mr. Anderson said to Corey.

"Cornelius Michael McKnight", Corey said to Mr. Anderson. He is still a bit nervous about testifying.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "Corey, how are feeling today considering that you are telling the truth about what happened in that weekend"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "Nervous and wondering what kind of questions that the overzealous attorney with an attitude of a shark and a bull dog will ask me, and what Mr. Askew will do considering he already had an outburst once today". Corey said to Mr. Anderson. Ms. White rolls her eyes, and Christopher is getting mad again.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "That Friday afternoon what happened", Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them and the jury. "I was at the park with my friends. I was getting really scared and really nervous about the threatening notes I was getting, and wondering who was out to get me". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Corey. "What happened next"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them and the jury. "The defendants showed up saying that I had to come with them. My biological mother said that she got married to him the day before. They said that I had to come with them to be with my half brother and becoming a new family. My friends stand by me saying how my dad was not keen on her to see me. They said that they are making this difficult than the easy way to hand me over. My friends and I ran as we were being chased by the defendants". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson look at Corey. "What happened after that"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at the jury. "They chased us, and my friends got caught by the web devices that they had. They caught all them except me and Diana. Once they caught up to me and Diana, Mr. Askew hit me in the stomach and used the web device on Diana. Mr. Askew grabbed me from behind and taken to the van". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What happened in the van"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at the jury. "My biological mother put duck tape on my mouth, wrists, and ankles, and I was taken to their house". Corey said to the jury.

Mr. Anderson nods to Corey. "What happened in the house"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Mr. Askew turned a knight statue to reveal the secret way to the secret basement. He typed in a code to unlock the door to the secret basement. He and my biological mother brought me into the secret basement". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Corey as he reveals a foam board with the blue print of the secret room. "People's A-51-54 your honor, is this what the secret basement look like"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey. Judge Smith nods as she lets the man continue.

Corey nods to Mr. Anderson. "Yes, that is what it look like". Corey said to the court and to the jury.

Mr. Anderson brought the board and stand closer to the jury and Corey. "Please show the court the first place that the defendants put you in". Mr. Anderson said to Corey.

Corey looks at the board. "It was in the cell on the right". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What did the defendants do to you in that cell in Friday afternoon into the evening"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "Mr. Askew put me on to the dark mind device". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson grabs a picture from his table. The picture has the machine in question. "People's A-55, your honor", Mr. Anderson said as he shows the picture of the machine to the jury.

Mr. Anderson shows the picture to Corey. "Is this the device that they put you on"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "Yes it is". Corey said to Mr. Anderson. He is getting nervous as it is getting closer to Saturday.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What they did you while on that device"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "It was Mr. Askew that put the restrains on me. My biological mother just stand there and let it happened. She said that I did not have a choice in the matter. She also said hurtful things to me. He sprayed some sort of gas in my face and put an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. I felt dizzy and woozy, and I passed out from it". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "How did you woke up from being from that device"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "I felt something warm in my head. I was slowly coming around, and I was struggling in the restrains". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What happened next"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "Mr. Askew came back down, and he was furious. He removed me from the device. He pushed me into another cell, and he told me that I will be dealt with in the morning for breaking out of the dark mind device". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "From the board here, which cell was it"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at the board again. "It was the middle cell". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "That Saturday morning what happened"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them as it is at the most difficult part of the ordeal. "Mr. Askew came back in the secret basement". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Corey. "Was Mrs. Askew down there with him"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "No she wasn't". Corey said to Mr. Anderson. Corey felt really uneasy especially in his stomach.

Mr. Anderson notices this as he looks at Corey. "What happened next"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Mr. Askew brought me into the third cell the one on the left wall on the board. He forced me to take my shirt off. He placed me on a strange rotation table and like before I had restrains on my ankles and wrists. He placed a strange devices on my left arm, chest, back of my neck and on my back". Corey said to them.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What happened next"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them as it is one of the hardest things he got subjected to. "Mr. Askew told me that his son is more deserving to be a leader of a team than I am. He told me that I had to step down from the team. I said to him that I am the one got chosen to become the leader of the team, and I would never step down from the team because of it. He told me that there are two different kind of people in the world. The first type is the kind people that fulfill their dreams, and the second type are those that stole their dreams from others that want to fulfill it. He said that I am one of those people that stolen his dream. He also said the whole world will know that I am a dream snatcher. He turned on the devices". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What did those devices do to you"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey. "The devices that was placed on me branded me with the initials DS for dream snatcher". Corey said as he is really upset about it.

The crowd gasps by the twisted revelation. The female rangers are completely shocked, and the male rangers are speechless by the news.

Just as Mr. Anderson went to his table to get the pictures to show the jury, Christopher Askew got up from his seat. "You admit it that you are a dream snatcher. That hero boy is too far to save you this time". Christopher Askew said as he pulls out another knife. He is about to charge in towards Corey.

The judge bangs her gavel. "Bailiff stop him", Judge Smith said to the man. The bailiff went towards Christopher. Christopher kicks and punches the man. The bailiff went down to the floor.

Christopher went towards Corey ready to stab him. However the male sitting in the jury tackles Christopher down as the knife falls out from his hands. The knife barely misses Corey as he fainted.

The crowd is completely shocked by the sudden twist. "Corey", the teens said in unison.

The juror is holding him down as a police officer places handcuffs on Christopher Askew. Ms. White is very surprised by sudden actions, but Mrs. Askew did not show any emotion at all.

The judge looks at them as she bangs her gavel. "Order in the court, bailiff take the defendants back into custody now. Jury you are excused until Wednesday morning. I want to see both consolers in my chambers now. This court is in recess until Wednesday morning at 9:00 am sharp". Judge Smith said as she is really furious by the actions happened today as she bangs her gavel.

Conner rushes to get Corey as everyone is very confused on what just happened.

At the McKnight home, the teens are in the living room. Haley said that Corey will be fine.

Julianne looks at the teens. "What in the bloody hell just happened"? Julianne asked them.

Laura is just as pissed and angry about it. "What I want to know is how did he get a weapon into the courtroom like that"? Laura asks them.

Jason looks at Laura as he does not know. "I do not know, Laura. It is a question that needs to be answered". Jason said to Laura.

Kira looks at them. "I will find it hard to believe that their defense attorney did not know that he had a concealed weapon on him". Kira said to them.

Ethan nods in agreement. "I have to agree with Kira. Plus how did it not get detected by the metal detectors"? Ethan asks them.

Dr. Oliver and Dr. Taylor looks at them. "It will be questions that needs to be answered". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Adam nods in agreement. "I am thankful for that juror that did something to stop that man from harming Corey". Adam said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. "Yeah we all almost lost Corey once to that psychotic man". Hunter said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Callum looks at them. "Where is Corey now"? Callum asks them. Kira looks at Callum. "Conner, Levi, Jared, Quincy, and Stella are with him now". Kira said to them.

Susan looks at them. "What really makes me sick to my stomach is what Mr. Askew did to him by branded Corey like that". Susan said to them.

Matt looks at them. "Why didn't Corey tell us about that part of the story"? Matt asks the adults.

Dr. Oliver looks at Matt. "It was the worst part of Corey's ordeal while being held captive. He told a very few people about it". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Flashback

The doctor went towards Conner as he is in the waiting room with the other teens. "Mr. McKnight, can I speak to you in private"? The doctor asks Conner.

Conner is very worried and concerned for Corey as he got up. "Is Corey alright"? Conner asks the doctor.

Tommy went with Conner. "What is it doctor"? Tommy asks the doctor. He is curious on what is going on.

The doctor looks at them. "It is best to discuss it in the recovery room". The doctor said to them.

Conner and Dr. Oliver look at each other as they went to the room. Corey is sleeping as he has bandages all over his body. "We found these marks on his left arm, chest, back of his neck, and back". The doctor said to them as he shows them to Conner and Dr. Oliver.

As Conner is shown the marks, he felt really sick as he threw up in the sink. Dr. Oliver is really furious. "Is that what I think it is"? Dr. Oliver asks the doctor.

The doctor nods to them. "He got branded like an animal. It will heal over time, but I have never seen a branding mark like that before in my career as a doctor". The doctor said to them.

Conner is feels light headed by it. "Why did he got subjected to it"? Conner asks them. Dr. Oliver went to him. "Easy Conner, Corey is safe now". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

End Flashback

The teens nod as they look at each other. "No wonder Corey did not tell us what happened while being there". Matt said to them.

Wally looks at them. "He truly has been through hell and back, and what that man did really put him through hell and back again". Wally said to them. The teens nod as they are worried about him.

In Corey's room, Corey is slowly coming around as he sees Jared, Levi, Quincy, Stella, and Conner in his room. "Hey", Corey said in a somber tone.

Jared looks at Corey. "How are you feeling"? Jared asks Corey. Corey looks at Jared. "I feel like I have been through the worst possible place again". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods to Corey. "You got that right. You have been through horrible things, and yet you are trying to come out of it". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "Yeah", Corey said to Jared. He looks down on himself.

Conner looks at Corey. "The others should see that you are awake". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to his dad. "Ok", Corey said to Conner as he has comfortable clothes on.

Back down stairs, the group of people see Corey returning as the teens are happy to see him. "Corey, you are ok". Diana said to Corey.

Corey shrugs as he sits on the couch. "Yeah I guess, I am not looking forward to testifying again after what happened especially being crossed examined by Ms. White.

As there is a knock at the door, Conner opens the door revealing it to be Mr. Anderson. "What are you doing here"? Conner asks Mr. Anderson as he is not happy to see him at the moment.

Mr. Anderson nods as he earned that. "I have some news for you". Mr. Anderson said to Conner. Conner sighs he lets him in.

The teens and adults see the man walking into the living room. "Mr. Askew obtained a knife that was made from a 3D printer. It didn't get detected by the metal detector because the knife itself was not made of metal". Mr. Anderson said to them.

Everyone is in complete shock by it. "What", everyone said to Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson sighs as they will not like the next piece of news. "Due to the outbursts and psyche evaluation from the shirk, Mr. Askew is not confident to stand trial". Mr. Anderson said to them.

Everyone is very shocked by it. "What, I thought those evaluations were done quickly as possible". Dr. Oliver said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Dr. Oliver. "That is what I thought as well. The original evaluations got lost in a

computer virus at the shrinks office. They just got it delivered 30 minutes ago to the judge's chambers. Mr. Askew will be going to a psychiatric hospital for the rest of his life". Mr. Anderson said to them.

Everyone is completely shocked and speechless. "What about Mrs. Askew and Ms. White". Comer asks Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Conner. "She is still confident to stand trial. As for Ms. White, she will continue representing Mrs. Askew during the trial". Mr. Anderson said to them.

The teens look at each other as they learn that Mr. Askew will be going to psychiatric hospital. Conner looks at Mr. Askew. "What happens now"? Conner asks Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Conner. "The trial will continue on Wednesday at 9:00 am. From there, I will be calling more witnesses. The judge wants to see Corey in her chambers tomorrow morning". Mr. Anderson said to Conner.

Conner nods to Mr. Anderson. "Thank you for coming by", Conner said to Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson nods to him. "Your welcome", Mr. Anderson said to Conner as he left the house.

The teens look at each other as the trial will continue on Wednesday morning. Little did the teens know that Corey has more to reveal about his horrible ordeal and his past before becoming a ranger in the judges chamber tomorrow.

End Chapter

Yeah the first part of the trial is done. I was not sure if the court proceed or is correct or not, so it is part of the writing.

Next Chapter: The Trial Part 2: The Talk in the Judge's Chambers and Corey's Untold Past


	47. Chapter 47

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 47: The Trial Part 2: The Talk in the Judge's Chamber and Corey's Untold Past

Flashback

Judge Penelope Smith is a furious scorned woman like a volcano that is about to erupt. "What the hell happened in my courtroom, Ms. White? One of your clients brought a concealed weapon into my courtroom and scared the witness to the point that he fainted". Judge Smith said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at the judge and the district attorney. "I do not know what my client was thinking, and I do not even know how he got a weapon through security. I have called the psychiatrist to get the psych evaluations of both of my clients since after their arraignment. They said that they had computer issues. Unless they got sent to you, and you failed to send them over to me like the good district attorney is suppose to do ethically". Ms. White said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson is stunned by the accusation from her. "That is insane, plus I have not gotten them either, Ms. White. My office has called them twice a day as well since their arraignment. Plus they also told me that they had computer issues as well. I did not drop the ball here. Plus I will find out how in the hell he got a weapon passed security". Mr. Anderson said to Ms. White.

Judge Smith looks at them. "Enough both of you, Ms. White, you should control Mr. Askew by Wednesday morning". Judge Smith said to them.

All the sudden, a knock came on the door. A mail man holding two envelopes got delivered to Ms. White and Mr. Anderson.

As they read the psych evaluations of the defendants, it shows that Mr. Askew is mentally unable to stand trial while Mrs. Askew is competent to stand trial.

Ms. White smirks at Mr. Anderson. "Looks like my male client will not be stepping into this courtroom after all. I will file a motion for a mistrial". Ms. White said to them.

Judge Smith looks at Ms. White as she looks at the letter from the psychiatrist from the state corrections. "Not so fast Ms. White, according to the psychiatrist at the state corrections, their evaluations got lost in a computer virus that effected their computers and dealing with that for two months. Since neither one of you didn't get this important information until right now, the fault here is from the psychiatrist. Plus the district attorney was not with holding evidence from you. I expect to see you and Mrs. Askew in court Wednesday morning. As far for Mr. Askew, I am ordering to send him to the psychiatric hospital". Judge Smith said to them.

Ms. White grits her teeth as she does not like it. "See you in court", Ms. White said to them as she leaves the judge's chamber.

Mr. Anderson sighs as he can not stand her. Judge Smith looks at him as her face softens as defense attorney left. "Mr. Anderson, I want to see Corey McKnight in my chambers tomorrow morning". Judge Smith said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson nods to Judge Smith. "Yes your honor", Mr. Anderson said to Judge Smith as he leaves chambers to the McKnight home.

End Flashback

It is Monday evening as the teens are staying with either Dr. Oliver's or Kira's place. Corey is outside looking at the clear night sky. He is feeling really down and scared. "I really can use some courage and bravery right about now Ms. Hawkins". Corey said to himself as he is thinking about his English teacher that passed away.

All the sudden, the ghostly spirit of Ms. Hawkins appears to Corey. "Hello Cornelius, I can see that you are feeling very low right now". Ms. Hawkins said to Corey.

Corey looks at the ghostly spirit. "The trial started today, and I was in the middle of telling them what happened in that horrible place. However Mr. Askew brought a knife to court and nearly stab me with it. How am I suppose to have the courage and bravery to go back on the witness stand and tell what happened on that Saturday and Sunday"? Corey asks Ms. Hawkins.

Ms. Hawkins looks at Corey as she nods to him. "You do have the courage and bravery go back on the stand, Cornelius. What happened today was not anticipated by anyone. Your courage can not be taken away from you". Ms. Hawkins said as she disappears from him.

Corey sighs as he went back into the house. Levi looks at Corey. "Hey are you feeling ok"? Levi asks Corey.

Corey looks at Levi. "I will be fine Levi. Today has been a long day bro". Corey said to Levi.

Levi nods to Corey. "That's the truth", Levi said to Corey. Corey had a light smile on his face as he went up to his room.

In Corey's room, Corey went towards a photo album. As he looks through some old pictures, he spots one in particular. It features him with Conner after winning the custody battle in the summer if his 8th grade year.

Flashback

The judge looks at the two parties. "This is the most difficult custody battle I have ever had while on the bench. Mr. McKnight, you have means to provide for your son and the love you have for him has no bounds. You have tried to follow the joint custody agreement, and I commend that to you". The judge said to Mr. McKnight.

The judge turns to the former Mrs. McKnight. "Mrs. McKnight, as a mother, you should have make the joint custody work with your ex husband. However there were choices you made that lead to bad decisions". The judge said to her.

The judge looks at them. "Therefore I award the sole custody of Corey McKnight to his father Conner McKnight". The judge said to the court room.

Corey smiles as he went to his dad. "Dad", Corey said to Conner as he hugs him. "Corey", Conner said to him as the two share a father and son hug. "Dad, can we move from Stone Canyon please? I want to start over away from mom". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods to Corey. "Absolutely champ, you know I know just the place as well". Conner said to Corey.

End Flashback

Jared walks in the bedroom. "Hey do you want to talk"? Jared asks Corey. Corey nods to Jared. "Sure it beats feeling down and sorry for myself". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods as he sits next to Corey. "True what are you looking at"? Jared asks Corey.

Corey looks at Jared. "A photo album of my life, it does not has me in my ranger suit or anything like that". Corey said to Jared.

Jared looks at the book as he notices a picture in particular. It has Corey with a black eye and a cast on his arm. "What happened here"? Jared asks Corey.

Corey looks at Jared as he sighs to him. "My biological mother happened. Last year, I went to Stone Canyon Middle School in the 8th grade. Back then my parents had joint custody of me. One week with my dad, and one week with my biological mom. When ever I was at my dad's, I was happy and relaxed. When I was at my biological mother's house, I had to count down when dad picked me up from her house". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods to Corey. "It must be like prison there then". Jared said to Corey. Corey nods to Jared. "Yeah, that year they argued a lot. My dad was trying to make joint custody work like it had since the divorce got started". Corey said to Jared.

Jared looks at Corey. "It must have been really tough on you then". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "Yeah, let's just say that joint custody was not going to work for much longer, and my dad was working on getting sole custody of me". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods as he looks at Corey. "You mean why your dad was not thrilled on letting her see you at that party a few months ago". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "Yeah, let's just say that my dad got furious the choices that my biological mother made when I was with her at her house". Corey said to Jared.

Jared gets a feeling that it is getting to a dark place. "Are you going to tell about it at the trial"? Jared asks Corey.

Corey looks at Jared as he sighs to him. "Unless Mr. Anderson asks me about my biological mom in the trial then yeah". Corey said to Jared.

Jared sighs as he looks at Corey. "I can not imagine what you were put in that horrible place. Then again, I can not blame you for not telling us about the things that happened there especially the branded part". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared as he looks at the light pink mark on his arm. "Yeah now you guys know about that. In a way, I am trying to move on from that ordeal. I am frustrated that Mr. Askew will not be able to continue to stand trial because of his mental state. It's like he is getting away with it". Corey said to Jared as he is upset and angry.

Jared sighs as he looks at Corey. "I can not blame you for being this angry about it. I am as well". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "I do not even know what the judge wants to see me about tomorrow". Corey said to Jared.

Jared looks at Corey as he sighs to him. "I do not know either, but from what happened today she probably wants to make sure you are alright". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "I do have that worry effect on people don't I". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods to Corey. "Oh yeah, plus my girlfriend KZ met a veteran ranger who has a teammate that has that same worry effect on them. It comes from being the youngest ranger on the team". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "Yeah that is true. I did faint while I was on the stand. It is not one of my brighter moments". Corey said to Jared.

Jared smirks to Corey. "Believe me Corey, I have some moments that was not bright". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "I really needed that". Corey said to Jared. Jared nods to him as the boys went off to bed.

The next morning, Corey is at the courthouse as he and Conner are in the judge's chambers. Judge Smith looks at the father and son. "Good morning, please have seat both of you". Judge Smith said to them.

Conner and Corey took a seat in the chairs in the judge's chambers. Corey looks at the judge. "I am sorry what happened in there yesterday". Corey said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith shakes her head to Corey. "You have nothing to apologize for Cornelius. What happened yesterday was not foreseen by anyone especially you. We did not suspect that the male defendant had a knife. You got really scared that you fainted". Judge Smith said to Corey.

Corey nods to Judge Smith. "Yeah but now that man is going away to a psychiatric hospital for the rest of his life. He did one of the worst things to me, and yet he does not get the guilty as charged verdict". Corey said to Judge Smith as tears are falling down on his face.

Judge Smith nods to Corey. "I understand that you are devastated by this. Your biological mother is one that is on trial now not him. You can talk about the things that happened in that horrible place at the trial, and yet you know now that that man is at a place where he can not get to you". Judge Smith said to Corey.

Corey nods to Judge Smith. "That's true", Corey said to Judge Smith. He feels a little bit better about things.

Conner nods to Corey. "See champ, the talk with the judge is not that bad". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to Conner. "Yeah",Corey said to Conner.

Judge Smith nods to the two of them. "I expect to see you tomorrow in the courtroom, and I noticed that you have a big group of friends in the crowd supporting you". Judge Smith said to Corey.

Corey nods to Judge Smith. "Yeah they are my friends". Corey said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith nods to Corey. "They are true genuine friends". Judge Smith said to Corey.

Corey nods in agreement. "Yeah they are". Corey said to the judge. He feels a lot better than yesterday.

As the two leaves the courthouse, Corey look at Conner. "You know dad. I think it's time that I tell my past before I became a ranger and the connection to my biological mom". Corey said to Conner.

Conner looks at Corey. "You mean what she did to you in that place and at her house in Stone Canyon". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to Conner. "Yes she is just as a monster just like that man is". Corey said to Conner. Conner looks at Corey as things got get crazy and dark again at the trial.

The next day, everyone is at the courthouse for the second day at the trial. Corey is back on the stand. "Corey what happened after Mr. Askew branded you"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "He removed the devices from the places on my body, and my biological mother came in to room". Corey said to Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What happened next"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them and the jury. "I saw my biological mother grab a remote from the table and pressed a button on it. A punching bag was lowered from the ceiling. Mr. Askew and my biological mother removed me from that table and placed me on the punching bag. My arms were raised above my head and my wrist were restrained to the chain on the punching bag. My waist and ankles were restrained as well. I saw Mr. Askew and my biological mother kissing, and then he left the room". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What happened next"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at the crowd and the jury. "She pressed the button on the punching bag, and the bag was lifted about a foot off the floor. She removed a restraint from my ankle to my knee cap. She grabbed my ankle, and she asked me questions about my dad and me". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What kind of questions did the defendant asked you"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "She asked me if my dad was dating again,and who was taking her place as the mother in my life. She asked me if I was dating anyone at school". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What did you say to her"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "Who ever my dad likes to date is none of her business, and who ever I like is also none of her business". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What did she do"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "She said that she will mess with my ankle with each question I either refuse to answer or lie to her about". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "Did you tell anything that she wanted to know"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "The only thing I told her is who I really like at school. She did not like the fact the girl I truly like took part of birthday scheme on my 15th birthday. She said that the girl I like is not good for me because it. She applied a lot of force to sprain my ankle". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What was the birthday scheme"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "My friends wanted to throw the best surprise birthday party for me, and they decided to post some fake party locations to trick my biological mother so I can have the best birthday ever". Corey said to them.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "Did the plan for your best birthday go well"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "No it didn't. My biological mother crashed the party and accused my dad with the fake party location scheme. She lowered the bombshell that I have an older half brother". Corey said to them.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What happened after that in the basement"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at the jury and the people. "She beat me while I was on that punching bag. She said that I was too close to my dad to be her son. Plus she said that I should not have caught her that one time in the eighth grade". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson grabs more pictures to show the jury. "Is this punching bag, restrains, and the remote that was used"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at the photos. "Yes it is", Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "Was this the first time that the defendant has physically beaten you"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "No it wasn't". Corey said to him.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What happened back then"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "It was spring of my 8th grade year at Stone Canyon Middle School. My dad and my biological mother had joint custody of me. One week, I was with my dad, and one week I was with my biological mother. On that particular Sunday, my dad dropped me off at her house. When I walked into the house, I went to my room. I saw my mom making out with my social studies teacher in my bed. My teacher quickly left the house, and my biological mother was furious. She went through my bag I have packed and found a cellphone that my dad gave me in case of emergencies. She broke the phone and said that cell phone in my hands is irresponsible to have. She took me to the attic and punched me in the face and broke my arm. She left for a business trip and told me that I was not allowed to leave the house, go to school, or answer the phone". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

The crowd is shocked and stunned. The girls gasps in shock by nature of Corey's past. The guys are stunned by it.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "When did your father find out about this"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks the jury and Mr. Anderson. "About an hour after she left for the business trip. I explained what happened. He took me to the ER and got grounds to get full custody of me. When my biological mother returned she got served with the papers and lost the custody battle if me". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What happened after your biological mother beaten you on that Saturday in question"? Me. Anderson asks Corey

Corey looks at them. "Mr. Askew returned to the room. They removed me from the punching bag. They out my shirt back on , and they put duck tape around my wrist, ankles, and mouth. They pushed me back in the middle cell and left the room". Corey said to them.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "Who was the next person that came into the secret basement"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at everyone. "It was my older half brother Levi". Corey said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "Levi has testified that the defendants came back to the secret basement as they caught the both of you. Is this correct"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "It is true". Corey said to them. He is getting close to where he escapes again and truly rescued.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What happened after that"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "They made us to get into the back of the van again. Once the van took off, my biological mother put new duck tape around our wrists. They eventually stopped at a seedy moral. Once we got out from the can, they brought us to the closet. They sprayed the same knock out gas from before and we got knocked out". Corey said to them.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "What happened the next day"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Levi and I came around. She opened the closet door saying that she and Mr. Askew were going out for breakfast and be back in hour. They said once they returned they will take us somewhere they could not find us. Levi and I manage to remove the duck tape from our wrists and ankles. We escaped from the seedy motel together. We were still in Reefside, but on the other side of town. We did not know how much time we had, so we hurried to get to a place where hopefully someone finds us". Corey said to them.

Mr. Anderson looks at Corey. "Did you and Levi get caught again"? Mr. Anderson asks Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "We were caught again at the park. Our biological mother used the web device on Levi. I was really scared and hurt and yell out loud hoping that someone heard me. Mr. Askew pulled out a knife and said to us, "say goodbye to your younger half brother". He charged in at me with the knife. I shield myself ready for impact. That is when Jared and Artie arrived and stopped them". Corey said to them.

Mr. Anderson looks at them. "What did they do"? Mr. Anderson ask Corey.

Corey looks at Mr. Anderson. "Jared kicked the knife out from Mr. Askew's hands and kicked him in the crotch. Artie tackled Mrs. Askew and used the web device on her. It was not long that the police, my friends, and my dad showed up. Mr. Askew and Mrs. Askew got arrested. Melvin and I were taken to the hospital". Corey said to them.

Mr. Anderson nods to Corey. "Levi testified saying that is exactly what happened? Is it true"? , Mr. Anderson said to Corey.

Corey looks at everyone. "Yes it is true". Corey said to them. Everyone nods as the jury felt really bad about it.

Mr. Anderson looks at them. "No further questions", Mr. Anderson said to the judge. He went back to his seat.

Ms. White got back up. "Corey what was the relationship like with my client"? Ms. White asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Extremely difficult also known as I do not have a relationship with my biological mother". Corey said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Corey. "Extremely difficult, do you mean to tell this court that your relationship with my client was like that? Or is it what your father has you coached you told you to say about her"? Ms. White asks Corey.

Corey looks at Ms. White. The crowd is very dismayed by the question. "It is extremely difficult relationship with my biological mother, and that is the truth". Corey said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Corey. "Is it true that your father tried block my client from seeing you at the party"? Ms. White asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Yes, I did not want her there at all". Corey said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Corey. "Do you agree that she and Mr. Askew kidnapped you because she wanted to spend time with you, and it was for the best for you"? Ms. White asks Corey.

Corey looks really nervous again. "It is not for the best of anyone". Corey said to them.

Ms. White looks at Corey. "Is it true that your mother beat you back then because it was best for you as well"? Ms. White asks Corey.

Corey looks at Ms. White as he is getting nervous again. "She beat me because I caught her in my bed making out my social studies teacher". Corey said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Corey. "That is what you say that's what happened. Is it true that she did all of those thing that you said she did because it was for the best for you"? Ms. White asks Corey.

Corey feels really nervous and feeling the pressure from the defense attorney. Mr. Anderson got up as he is furious. "Objection, arguementive, she is trying to intimidate my witness". Mr. Anderson said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith glares at Ms. White. "SUSTAINED Ms. White and that is enough", Judge Smith said to Ms. White.

Ms. White glares at the judge and Corey. "No further questions", Ms. White said to them as she went back to her seat.

Judge Smith nods to Corey. "You may step down", Judge Smith said to Corey. Corey nods as he has tears building in his eyes. He walks back to the crowd. Conner comforts Corey as it took a lot from him.

Judge Smith looks at them. "This court will take a two hour recess". Judge Smith said to them as she bangs her gavel.

The people left the courtroom as the support around Corey. "You did it, Corey. You are done with testifying". Levi said to Corey. Jared and the other rangers nod in agreement. "Thanks guys, now I can sit back in the audience instead being on that witness stand". Corey said to them.

The group nods as they went out to lunch together. Corey looks more free and happy for the first time in two months.

End Chapter

Yeah the second part of the trial is done. Corey is done with testifying.

Next Chapter: The Trial Part 3: A Few Bad Parents


	48. Chapter 48

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 48: The Trial Part 3: A Few Bad Parents

Two hours has passed since the long recess has happened. Everyone is back in the courtroom. Mr. Anderson got back up. "The People rest your honor". Mr. Anderson said to Judge.

Judge Smith nods as she turns to the defense. "You may call your first witness, Ms. White". Judge Smith said to Ms. White.

Ms. White got back up. "The defense calls Conner McKnight to the stand". Ms. White said to them.

The crowd is shocked by this as Conner is being called the stand. Conner went to the witness stand.

Ms. White went up to Conner. "Conner how long were you married to my client"? Ms. White asks Conner.

Conner looks at them. "About 12 years", Conner said to Ms. White. He frowns as he is testifying for the defense.

Ms. White looks at Conner. "During the time that you were married to her, did you see her physically harming Corey"? Ms. White asks Conner.

Conner looks at them. "No", Conner said to Ms. White. He is wondering where she is going with it.

Ms. White looks at Conner. "How often did you leave for your son with her when you went to soccer games with the team that you were on"? Ms. White asks Conner.

Conner looks at Ms. White. "It was mostly away games and winter training to get ready for the upcoming season". Conner said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Conner. "So Corey was in the hands of his mother most of the time correct"? Ms. White asks Conner.

Mr. Anderson got up as he does not like the line of question. "Objection why is the relevant to the criminal trial. This line of questioning belongs in divorce and family court". Mr. Anderson said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith looks at them. "I will allow it to a certain point. Answer the question", Judge Smith said to Conner.

Conner looks at them. "Yes", Conner said to them. He frowns as this brings back up old memories from the divorce and family court.

Ms. White looks at Conner. "Is it true that my client taught Corey manners and etiquette because it was best for him". Ms. White asks Conner.

Conner looks at them. "Yes it is true. I remember her telling me that Corey will not flirt with every single girl wearing a skirt that was waking a skirt. She wanted Corey to be the perfect gentleman. She did not want a Conner 2.0". Conner said to them.

Ms. White looks at Conner. "When you had Corey in a joint custody with my client? Did you try to coach Corey into saying things so you can get full custody of him"? Ms. White asks Conner.

Conner is taken back by the question. Mr. Anderson got up. "Objection your honor", Mr. Anderson said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith looks at Ms. White. "Sustained Ms. White", Judge Smith said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Conner. "Is it true that you and Corey had an argument on the Friday of his kidnapping"? Ms. White asks Conner.

Conner looks at Ms. White. "Yes", Conner said to Ms. White. He is wondering where this is going this time.

Ms. White looks at Conner. "Is it true that you failed getting through to Corey on what was going on with him"? Ms. White ask Conner.

Conner looks at them. "Yes", Conner said to them. He realizes that he is trying to be the bad guy here.

Ms. White looks at Conner. "Is it true that you let the kidnapping happen because you could not get through to your son in time"? Ms. White asks Conner.

Mr. Anderson got up as it is getting too far again. "Objection, Ms. White is trying to destroy the credibility of the witness". Mr. Anderson said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith looks at Ms. White. "Sustained Ms. White", Judge Smith said to Ms. White.

Ms. White frowns as she went back to her seat. "No further questions", Ms. White said to them.

Mr. Anderson got up to cross examine Conner. "On that Friday in question, where were you"? Mr. Anderson asks Conner.

Conner looks at them. "I was at school for a coach's meeting". Conner said to them.

Mr. Anderson looks at Conner. "What happened next"? Mr. Anderson asks Conner.

Conner looks at them. "I got an intense migraine headache, and I was taken to the nurse's office". Conner said to them.

Mr. Anderson looks at Conner. "Were you informed that Corey has been kidnapped"? Mr. Anderson asks Conner.

Conner looks at them. "Yes, my heart got broken into a million pieces and really devastated by the news". Conner said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Conner. "How air tight was your alibi on that Friday"? Mr. Anderson asks Conner.

Conner looks at them. "Super, I was with the coaches in that meeting and that massive migraine". Conner said to them.

Mr. Anderson looks at Conner. "When Corey was rescued and brought to the hospital, did he tell you everything that happened while being held captive against his will"? Mr. Anderson asks Conner.

Conner nods to Mr. Anderson. "Yes he did". Conner said to Mr.

Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Conner. "How did you react on what he told you"? Mr. Anderson asked Conner.

Conner looks at them and the jury. "Horrified, Corey has been through a very personalized dark place by my ex wife and the psycho husband of hers". Conner said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at Conner. "Do you believe that your ex wife and her husband did this because it is the best for Corey and his own good"? Mr. Anderson asks Conner.

Conner looks at them as he glares at his ex wife. "Absolutely not, I think they planned the entire thing together". Conner said to Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks at them. "No further questions",Mr. Anderson said to the judge. He went to his seat.

Ms. White looks at them. "No questions", Ms. White said to the judge.

Judge Smith looks at Conner. "You may step down". Judge Smith said to Conner.

Conner sighs as he got off from the witness stand to sit back down. He looses up his red tie as his part is done with.

Ms. White got back up. "The defense calls Sharon Askew to the stand". Ms. White said to the judge.

As Sharon got up to the stand, the active and veteran rangers hold hands as it is one of the biggest moments in the trial.

Ms. White got up and went towards the witness. "Sharon how did you feel when your ex husband won sole custody of your son, Corey"? Ms. White asks Sharon.

Sharon has the act of a sympathic mother on her face. "Devastated, it felt like my son was taken from me". Sharon said to the court.

Ms. White looks at Sharon. "What happened on the day of Corey's birthday party"? Ms. White asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at them. "I drove from Stone Canyon to Reefside to see Corey. I knew that Reefside is Conner's hometown, so it was the logical place where they are living now. I got fooled with fake birthday party locations by Corey's irresponsible friends. I went to that cyberspace cafe where the real party was to confront my ex husband". Sharon said to the court.

Ms. White looks at Sharon. "What happened at the party"? Ms. White asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at them. "Some security guy blocked my way saying that it is a private party, but I forced my way in to confront my ex husband. My ex husband claimed that he had nothing to do with the fake party locations. All I wanted was to see Corey on his birthday like a wonderful mother that I am". Sharon said to the court.

Ms. White looks at Sharon. "What happened after that"? Ms. White asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at them. "I got really upset that his irresponsible friends defended Corey. I told him and Conner that Corey has an older half brother that I gave birth too 16 years earlier. I left the party after that". Sharon said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Sharon. "What happened after that"? Ms. White asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at them. "I got taken to police custody for a misunderstanding at the party. I called Christopher Askew my other son's father to bail me out". Sharon said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Sharon. "You must have reconnected with Christopher to gotten married so quickly is that correct"? Ms. White asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at them with a smile of an act on her face. "Yes that is correct". Sharon said to the court.

Ms. White looks at Sharon. "That Friday afternoon what happened"? Ms. White asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at them. "Christopher and I went to the park to collect Corey. His irresponsible friends were also there. Those irresponsible friends of his made it difficult to hand Corey over to us, so we chased them. After we got him, we brought him over to the secret basement. I told Corey that it was for his own good and his best for the things that was placed on him". Sharon said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Sharon. "What about that Saturday"? Ms. White asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at the court. "As a parent, you have to discipline and punish children for doing bad things. My husband punished Corey for escaping from the dark mind device, and I punished Corey for lying to me about his father's affairs". Sharon said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Sharon. "What happened when you and Christopher saw Levi carrying Corey out from the basement and saying that he has already told Conner about this house"? Ms. White asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at them. "We were deeply disappointed in Levi, and we punished Levi for trying to escape with Corey by taking them out of the house to the seedy motel". Sharon said to Ms. White.

Ms. White looks at Sharon. "What about that Sunday? What happened then"? Ms. White asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at them. "We left the boys to get breakfast. By the time we got back, they were gone and escaped again. When we finally caught up to them at the park, we confronted them one last time. However things went horribly wrong when more irresponsible friends of Corey's stopped us. Artie tackled me and that deeply irresponsible Jared kicked my husband in the crotch". Sharon said to the court.

The crowd is stunned by every single word that came out from Sharon's mouth. 'Is she serious by calling us irresponsible? Who is she trying to kid? There is no way in bloody hell that they are going to buy that'. The teens thought to themselves.

Ms. White looks at the court. The crowd is glaring at her. "No further questions", Ms. White said to the crowd.

Mr. Anderson looks at Sharon. "Sharon, why did you call Corey's friends irresponsible"? Mr. Anderson asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at Mr. Anderson. "They are no good for my son Corey and Levi". Sharon said to the court.

Mr. Anderson frowns as he is ready to break their defense. He grabs testimony from the witnesses. "People's B1-B26 your honor, this is the various testimonies from the people that was on the stand. Read this highlighted passage to the court". Mr. Anderson said to Sharon.

Sharon looks at the first highlighted passage. "The evidence that was left behind at the secret basement shows that the victim was tortured in the hands of his captors. There is no way that it was best or good for the victim". Sharon said to them as she hands it back to him.

Mr. Anderson looks at Sharon as he hands the second highlighted passage to read. "Will you read the second highlighted passage here to the court"? Mr. Anderson asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at the second highlighted passage. "The pictures that was taken for evidence features the victim at various places shows that he was followed for some time. Plus traffic cam footage shows that the van arrived at the park 5 minutes after his friends found the victim". Sharon said to them as she hands it back to him.

Mr. Anderson grabs the third piece of the testimony. "Will you read the third highlighted passage to the court". Mr. Anderson asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at the testimony as her line of defense is blown to the dust. "I overheard my parents talking to plan to kidnap my half brother Corey. For my biological father, he has special plans for him while my biological mother, it is to get back at Coach McKnight". Sharon said to the court.

Mr. Anderson looks at Sharon. "Is it true that you and Mr. Askew planned this kidnapping together not because it was for Corey's own good and best". Mr. Anderson said to Sharon.

Sharon looks at them. "Yes, it is true. We planned it together. I wanted to get back at Conner for gaining sole custody of Corey. It is his, Levi's and Corey's irresponsible friends fault that they got in the way of the plan". Sharon said in the most spiteful and evil tone of voice.

Mr. Anderson looks at the crowd. Ms. White frowns as her case is completely lost. "I rest my case". Mr. Anderson said to the court.

Ms. White could not say a word to redirect. "No further witnesses your honor". Ms. White said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith looks at the court. "This court will take a ten minute recess for closing arguments". Judge Smith said to them as she bangs her gavel.

The crowd leaves the courtroom as they went into the lobby. "I hope that they will not deliberate on this very long". Jenny said to them. The teens nods in agreement. "I speak for everyone in agreement on it". Jared said to them.

Corey nods in agreement. "Yeah it depends on what the lawyers will say in their closing arguments". Corey said to them. He is getting a bit nervous as it is getting close to the verdict of the case.

End Chapter

The verdict of the trial will come in the next chapter. A cliffhanger was needed here, so sorry.

Next Chapter: The Trial Part 4: The Verdict


	49. Chapter 49

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 49: The Trial Part 4: The Verdict

Ten minutes has passed as everyone is called back into the courtroom. Sharon looks like she is holding out some hope that she can get a not guilty verdict. Ms. White got up as she looks at the jury. "You brave 12 people got chosen to listen to testimony and seen the evidence of a very brutal and disgusting case. It will probably gave you nightmares. It is my client's will that she did this because it was the best thing for the victim. The evidence is nothing more than a nightmare. She is not guilty of this crime, and the only thing that she is guilty of is having bad parenting skills". Ms. White said to the jury.

Mr. Anderson got up to the jury. "It is a nightmare of what the victim was put through. As a parent, punishments should never go that far at all. The evidence is more than reasonable than doubt that Sharon Askew is guilty of the horrible crimes. There is nothing circumstantial in this case. They planned it in premeditation. The victim is a survivor that deserves to live his life away from the people that has caused the greatest pain in his life. His friends are the most loyal to the tee with unquestionable of honor and integrity. Justice should be earned not just to the victim, it should be earned to the people that are supporting him and has not left his side since the ordeal began. If you find Sharon Askew not guilty, these people out in the audience and all over Reefside and the state of California will be heartbroken that justice did not come for him. The evidence and the DNA does not lie. The only one that lied is Sharon Askew". Mr. Anderson said to the jury.

The jury left the courtroom to deliberate. The people left the room for the lobby. Corey sits down on a bench outside. "I hope it does not take too long". Corey said to them.

Conner sits next to him as he spots the red light bulb being on. "Well that light has been on means that the jury has been talking in that room". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to his dad as Levi sits next to him. "Yeah the jury would be insane to find her not guilty". Levi said to them.

Hunter grins to Levi. "I have to agree with Levi. Plus Sharon ruined her defense". Hunter said to them.

Susan nods in agreement. "Yeah my dad would be rolling in his grave if she get a not guilty verdict". Susan said to them.

About ten minutes later, the group sees the red light going off. Omar looks at them. "That was fast". Omar said to them. "I have to agree". Artie said to them. "Yeah maybe it was that easy to decide". Gwen said to them. KZ nods in agreement as they head back in the room.

Back in the courtroom, the teens and ranger veterans are sitting together as they are holding hands. The foreman handed a piece of paper to the bailiff to hand to Judge Smith looks at the piece of paper as she has a neutral look on her face. She hands it back to the bailiff to hand to the first juror. "Has the jury reached a verdict"? Judge Smith asks the jury member.

The lady got up as she has a straight look on her face. "We have your honor". The lady said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith looks at them. "Will the defendant please rise"? Judge Smith asks the defendant. Ms. White and Sharon Askew stands up.

The lady juror looks at them. "We the jury finds the defendant Sharon Askew". The lady juror said to them.

The crowd is getting anxious and nervous on what the next words coming from her mouth.

"Guilty as charged on all counts", the lady juror said to them. The crowd has a happy and ecstatic looks on their faces.

Sharon is truly shocked by the jury's verdict. Ms. White sighs as she knew that was coming. Judge Smith looks at them. "Jury you are dismissed and well done for your service. This court is adjourned until sentencing on Friday morning 9:00 am". Judge Smith said to the crowd as she bangs her gavel. Sharon Askew is carted off to jail.

The teens are happy as Corey has the biggest smile on his face. Conner looks at Corey. "I am wondering when that smile of yours was coming back". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to Conner. "I guess it is time to bring it back". Corey said to them.

Diana went up to Corey. "Corey you said in your testimony that you like a girl at school. Who is that girl"? Diana asks Corey.

Corey is blushing about it. "The girl is you, Diana". Corey said to Diana. Diana is blushing as she hugs Corey. "You know what I like you as well". Diana said to Corey.

Corey is really blushing as he is truly happy. "Let's get out of here and party", Corey said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they left the courthouse to party in celebration for justice has arrive for Corey.

That Thursday night at Corey's house, Corey is writing on what he has to say in regarding about the sentencing for his biological mother.

Levi looks at Corey. "Bro why are you still working on that? You could ask the judge to send her to jail for the maximum sentence on the charges brought against her and throw away the key. It is that simple". Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi. "It maybe simple like that Levi, but to me it is not that simple at all. I want her to be reminded of what she and that man did to me and you in that place. I want to move on in life instead of being held back from my painful past. I want to look forward to the future without her and that man in our lives". Corey said to Levi.

Levi nods as he understands Corey's reasoning. "I have to agree with you bro. Plus she can not get to you in a maximum security prison". Levi said to Corey.

Corey smirks to Levi as he gone off to bed. "That is so true bro". Corey said to Levi. Levi went off to bed.

That Friday morning, everyone is back at the courthouse for sentencing. A podium is set up for the people to tell the judge.

Judge Smith looks at them. "Today, I want to hear from people on the sentence for Sharon Askew. The floor recognizes Conner McKnight". Judge Smith said to the crowd.

Conner got up as he is holding a piece of paper. "Judge Smith, a guilty verdict has brought the smile to Corey's face. It will be just fine with me to sentence her to life without the possibility of parole". Conner said to the judge.

The judge nods to Conner as he takes his seat. "The floor recognizes Jared and Arthur Scott", the judge said to them.

Jared and Artie got up with a letter in their hands. "Judge Smith, we were the ones that found Corey and Levi in the park on that fateful day. If she and than man succeeded in their plan, we would be asking for the death penalty against her because they would have taken a a life from a person that has brought so much wisdom and leadership that is very rare in a person like him. We want for you to lock her in prison and throw away the key". Jared said to Judge Smith. "I agree with everything from my half brother". Artie said to Judge Smith.

Judge Smith nods to the two teenage boys. As they sit down, the judge looks at them. "The floor recognizes Corey McKnight", Judge Smith said to them.

Corey got up as he is holding a letter. "Dear Sharon, when I was a kid, I was wondering what kind of mother you would be. Were you going to be a cool mom that has a cool job like a tattoo artist. Were you a sweet and caring mom that made cookies when I got upset with a scrap on my knee? Or were you going to be the amazing mom that knows how to kick butt when it really counted. It turns out that are not one those moms at all. You have lied to the people around you. You have hurt the people closest to you. You have betrayed the people that once trusted you. You have broken the scared vow to protect and care the people you once loved including me and Levi. The guilty verdict has brought back my courage, leadership, stealth, fierce, strategic, and strength to the people that knows me. The guilty verdict has renewed my heart and spirit with friendship, reliability, love, kindness, sincerity, hope, light, trust, and loyalty that I thought it was once lost and taken taken from me. The guilty verdict has brought justice, knowledge, power, and endurance that I am on the other side of things. I am no longer the victim, but I am the survivor. I will move on in life, and you will not come with me. I will tell my experiences to the next generation of victims with the horror stories similar to mine, but I will not be haunted in my dreams when I am sleeping. A lot of people has told me that to tell the judge to throw the key when you are at prison. What I really want when you serve your sentence of how long it might be for you in prison is to be reminded of what you have done to me. Your freedom is taken away, Sharon, but my freedom is still there with no limits on what I will accomplish in the world". Corey said to the judge.

Everyone is stunned as tears are building in their eyes. Ms. White is shocked by Corey's words. It is not long that people in the court room are clapping for Corey's speech.

Judge Smith nods to Corey as the bailiff brings the open letter to her. "I will be debating on my ruling. Court is in recess for one hour". Judge Smith said to the people in the courtroom.

The people leaves the courtroom a went back to the lobby. "That rhythm and beat of that letter is incredible, Corey". Robin said to Corey.

Gwen is surprised by the way Robin talks. "Did he just say rhythm and beat in a sentence like that"? Gwen asks them

Iris nods to Gwen as she shakes her head. "It is a part of who he is Gwen. We have gotten use to it". Iris said to Gwen.

Hunter looks at Corey. "Man that is something else right there. I could have never come with something like that". Hunter said to Corey.

Artie nods in agreement. "Yeah you really pulled out the works on that".

Artie said to Corey.

Elliot nods in agreement. "Yeah it felt really inspiring to us all". Elliot said to Corey.

Abby nods in agreement. "Yeah it really powering to people as well". Abby said to Corey.

Callum nods to Corey. "You must have thought about it really deeply to come up with something like that". Callum said to Corey.

Jared looks at Corey as he is very curious about it. "How did you come up with the inspiration to write it anyways"? Jared asks Corey. The rest of the teens are just as curious as well.

Corey looks at them as he thinks back to when he first got inspired to write it. "Well, I was at that horrible place". Corey said to them.

Flashback

Corey is laying on the floor in the second cell. He has no clue what time it was considering there is not a clock or a window in the secret basement. 'I have to think of something to help me relax and fall asleep'. Corey thought to himself. "It feels like everything I know is gone and replaced with false things. I do not have love, sincerity, and kindness because everything they did to me thus far. I do not know who to trust considering that my biological mother has betrayed me. I am so scared and alone, and I do not have the courage and friendship when I need it most. Loyalty for others is shattered considering that she is with that new husband of hers. I do not know who is reliable here. Who is the reliable one that is also dependable. I do not have the power, leadership, strength, fierce, and endurance to keep going. I do not have a strategic plan to use the stealth to escape from here. There is not any hope or light in my heart, and justice is not going to come". Corey said to himself.

Then it hits him right in the face. "Courage, justice, love, friendship, knowledge, kindness, trust, sincerity, reliability, hope, light, leadership, strategic, loyalty, power, strength, stealth, endurance, and fierce, these things lies within my friends". Corey said to himself.

Corey is in deep thought about it. 'If I do come out of it, perhaps these things will come back to me with the fullness of time'. Corey thought to himself as he closes his eyes.

End Flashback

The teens look at Corey as they are intrigued by the story. "That must be nuts to go through something like that". Susan said to Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Yeah well", rebuilding trust was not that easy especially meeting new people and more veteran rangers". Corey said to them.

Omar looks at them. "How bad it could have been"? Omar asks them. He asks them as he has no clue.

Iris has a sheepish look on her face. "I had something to do with that at first. I got back from a funeral of a family member, and I learned my locker got changed. I kind of snapped at him about it, and for the record I did not know what happened with him". Iris said to them.

Corey shrugs to Iris. "You did not know what happened, and that is not your fault". Corey said to Iris.

Flashback

Corey is in the hospital bed as he is waking up as it is the morning after he got rescued. He sees two unfamiliar people in his room as he is getting nervous and uneasy. "Who are you"? Corey asks them.

Zane looks at Corey. "Easy there". Zane said to Corey. He is very surprised by Corey's scared look on his face.

Zack looks at Zane and Corey. "Listen to him, we are not going to hurt you". Zack said to Corey.

Corey frowns as his heart rate is going up. "How can I trust you two when I have been betrayed before"? Corey asks them as he is really scared.

"You can trust them, Corey". Dr. Oliver said to Corey as he and Conner returns to the room.

Corey rises a skeptical look on his face. "How do you know them, Dr. Oliver"? Corey asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Corey. "They are also veteran red rangers". Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Corey looks at them as he needs some proof. Zane and Zack shows Corey their morphors. Corey has a more at ease look on his face as his heart rate decreases to normal. "You guys are veteran red rangers". Corey said to them.

Zane nods to Corey. "That's right, my name is Zane Daniels, Elemental Fusion Red Ranger". Zane said to Corey.

Zack looks at Corey. "Yeah rookie, my name is Zack Calvin Burrows, Beast Red Ranger". Zack said to Corey.

Corey gives a skeptical look at Zack. "Why did you call me rookie"? Corey asks Zack.

Zack looks at Corey. "You are the newest rookie when it comes to being a leader of a team". Zack said to Corey.

Corey looks at Zack. "A leader should be responsible to lead a team to new heights even in the most dire of situations". Corey said to Zack.

Zack is stunned by the calm and wise demeanor that Corey has. "Are you sure you are only a freshman in high school"? Zack asks Corey.

Zane looks at Corey. "It is just a teasing thing that older red rangers has for the younger generation". Zane said to Corey.

Corey nods as he understands now. "I see, and yes I am a freshman in high school". Corey said to them.

Zack looks at Corey as he is reminded of his youngest teammate. Zane glances at Zack as he recognizes that look when he looks at Terra. "The Terra Effect", Zane said to Zack.

Zack nods to Zane. "Big time man", Zack said to Zane. Corey has a confused look on his face. "What is the Terra effect"? Corey asks them.

Zack looks at Corey. "The Terra effect is when there is a ranger on a particular team who is youngest that the older ones gets to be worried about all the time". Zack said to Corey.

Corey nods to them. "I understand now". Corey said to them. It is not long that more visitors came into the room.

End Flashback

The teens look at each other. Jared looks at Corey. "The Terra Effect, is that they called it"? Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to them. "Yeah, I am still learning to trust new people and myself after everything has happened". Corey said to them.

KZ nods to Corey as it hits with her as well. "I did notice that you said her first name in the letter when you got up there". KZ said to Corey.

Corey nods to KZ. "Yeah well, her name has gotten slightly easier to say. I do not know how long it will take for me to say that man's name again. If I have kids one day, it will not be a first or middle name". Corey said to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "I hear that", Levi said to them. Conner walks over to them. "The judge has made a decision on the sentence". Conner said to them.

The teens walk back into the courtroom with the adults. Judge Smith walk back into the room. "This case is the most disturbing case I have ever heard on the bench. For the sentence, I have considered what the prosecutor, the jury, and the people in the audience said to me. Sharon Askew, you will serve 25 years of prison without the possibility of parole. Everyday, you will be reminded of the things you have done to your own flesh and blood. You will not have any contact your husband while he is in the psychiatric hospital. This court is adjourned". Judge Smith said to them.

Sharon looks at her lawyer as she glances at Corey who is hugging Conner. "Good luck in life Corey, you will need it". Sharon said to Corey.

Corey looks at Sharon one last time as she is carted off to prison. "Let's go, we all have a life to fulfill". Corey said to them.

Everyone nods in agreement as they left the courthouse. The teens and mentors from the other teams went back home. Corey looks at the bright blue sky. "May my future be bright and filled with happiness". Corey said to himself as he is becoming a stronger person.

Meanwhile at the pysch hospital, Christopher outside in the courtyard as he meets someone new. The young woman looks at the him. "So you are the new man that is unable to stand trial huh". The young woman said to Christopher.

Christopher looks at the young woman. "Yes my name is Christopher". Christopher said to the young woman. The young woman looks at Christopher. "My name is Abby". Abby said to him. As the two look at each other, no one suspected that the two will become villains again in the future.

End Chapter

Yeah this completes the Trial Arc of Music Force. I hope everyone likes the open letter that Corey made to the judge about Sharon.

Next Chapter: It will be a filler TBD


	50. Chapter 50

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 50: Burying the Dark Past

At the McKnight home on Friday night, Corey, Levi, and Conner are cleaning up after a long week of the trial and the party celebrating that Sharon is in prison and that man being at a psych hospital.

Corey looks at them as he is thinking about things. "Hey dad, should we do something to get rid of the things that reminds us of Sharon and that man". Corey said to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "I am up for that, and the sooner we get rid of those items. The sooner we can move on with our lives". Levi said to Conner.

Conner looks at his two boys. "I have no reason why not. From what I am told, the Silver Guardians has the devices that man has created and locked up tight. Plus they discovered that the knight statue is actually a sophisticated computer. It got programmed to make a wall appear and disappear. Plus in the walks going down to the secret basement has fiber optic wiring connected to a a transmitter on the wall. They have removed the wiring, transmitter, and computer chips, so going down into that room is open and safe. They also told Dr. Oliver and me that crime scene has cleared that house. Plus they just gave me this key to enter the house". Conner said to them as he shows the key to the house.

Corey nods to Conner as he has a thought. "We should donate furniture, appliances, and clothes to charity". Corey to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "I am with Corey on this one. Plus I think we should get the team together and their parents or guardians to help us". Levi said to Conner.

Conner nods in agreement as he looks at them. "That will be a great idea boys. Plus we are going to need a lot of cardboard boxes. I will make some calls". Conner said to them as he makes some calls to his former teammates and mentor. Plus Corey and Levi called up their teammates as well.

That early Saturday morning, the teens, their parents or legal guardians, mentor, and veteran rangers show up with tool boxes, card board boxes, trash cans, heavy duty trash bags, and cleaning supplies. Jason got out from his truck holding some coffees for the adults and biscuits for the teens. "I think this is great getting a house emptied out". Jason said to them.

Dr. Oliver nods in agreement as he looks at Jason. "Yeah most of the stuff will go to charity. I think Levi and Corey wants to remove anything that has to do with than man and woman". Dr. Oliver said to Jason.

Jason looks at Dr. Oliver. "I can not blame them for that especially Corey". Jason said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Jason. "Yeah the Silver Guardians has all of those devices and machines in the secret basement is locked up tight at their headquarters. Perhaps rangers in the future will not be subjected to that kind of torture". Dr. Oliver said to Jason.

Jason shivers and cringes as the thought of that happening. "I hope not for Zordon's sake". Jason said to Tommy.

Conner looks at the crowd of people. "I appreciate all of you coming out here early in the morning to help with this project. As all of you know, Sharon Askew got the guilty verdict in the trial, and Christopher Askew is sent to a psych hospital. For this neighborhood, it will give this house another chance to be a home with a nice family to live in. For my sons, it will be way to move on from that ordeal. The male adults will be dealing with the furniture and heavy appliances. The female teens and adults will packing clothes, kitchen supplies, and other things. The male teens will be cleaning every room in the house.

The male teens kind of grimace about their job of cleaning. "Well guys used to live in this house". Matt said to them. The massive group broke up into 3 groups.

In the kitchen, the Julianne, Iris, Kira, and Ailani are packing up pots, pans, and other kitchen needs as the guys got starting cleaning. Wally opens the refridgator. "At least we could help ourselves to the food". Wally said to them.

Matt rises a skeptical brow at Wally. "Wally, that food is probably 2 months old or older". Matt said to Wally.

Wally looks at the cartoon of milk that is really old. "I should not drink the milk then". Wally said to Matt.

Matt shakes his head to Wally as he puts his hand to his head. Conner went to them. "Wally, why you clean all the bathrooms"? Conner said to Wally.

Wally grimaces as he earned that one. "Alright", Wally said as he grabs some cleaning supplies to clean the bathroom. The girls grin as they keep working.

In a bedroom, Laura, Diana, Vivian, Ericka, Angela, and Julia are in the master bedroom. "Ok ladies lets hit the dresser and then move on to the closet". Carol said to them. The girls nod as they pull the drawers. Clothes are being put in the boxes.

Laura looks at them. "You know this is great. We are actually doing something about this house". Laura said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement. "Yeah plus I like the idea on how this house might get a second chance once it looks presentable". Vivian said to them.

Diana nods as she thinks about Corey. "Yeah who knows when there will be a new family into this house". Diana said to them.

Angela (Vivian's mom) looks at them. "I am wondering what will happen to that secret basement down there". Angela said to them.

Ericka looks at the other two ladies. "I do not know, and I have followed that trial on the news. Plus I am appalled that Sharon called you kids irresponsible. I mean you did set up those fake birthday party locations to trick her, so Corey could have the best birthday without her". Ericka said to them.

Carol nods in agreement. "If you ask me, Sharon is the terrible mother here, and she is right she belongs behind bars. As for that man, he did horrifying things that I didn't think it was possible to do". Carol said to them.

Levi is in his old bedroom as it has nothing much in it besides dust. Corey and Matt are with him cleaning and vacuuming the floor.

Matt turns to Levi as he looking on the walls. "Does it feel weird being back in your old room"? Matt asks Levi.

Levi looks at Matt as he sighs to him. "Kind of, I know that my biological parents will be away for a long time. My biological mother is in a maximum security prison, and my biological father is in a psychiatric hospital. My hope for the future is that neither one escapes or vanished for that matter". Levi said to Matt.

Matt nods in agreement as he can not stop thinking about it. "That will be insane if that happens". Matt said to them.

Corey looks at them as the thought of that idea is terrible. "Yeah but I do not want that to happen at all". Corey said to them.

Back downstairs, Robin and Bobby are cleaning the basement. As they look around, they realize that they are in the very basement that Corey was brought into. "You know Robin even though there is not any weird machines or strange devices down here; it makes me so sick to my stomach that it was used in a horrible way". Bobby said to Robin.

Robin nods in agreement to Bobby. "The beat and rhythm of this room is horrible is an understatement. We are probably standing in the various spots that things happened in this very room". Robin said to Bobby.

Bobby nods in agreement as he cringes by the very thought of it. "Stuff that probably exist in nightmares". Bobby said to Robin. The two boys quickly cleaned that room and left the secret basement.

Back upstairs Conner looks at Robin and Bobby. "I take it you two cleaned that room". Conner said to them. Bobby and Robin nods to Coach McKnight. "Alright", Coach McKnight said to the boys as they help cleaning other rooms.

Ethan and Haley walk over to Conner. "This is a great idea, Conner. Not only it will help Corey and Levi move on. It will be a happier memory to them". Haley said to Conner.

Ethan nods in agreement. "I know, and plus I would like to see how that knight statue connected to that stairwell that leads to that room". Ethan said to them as he feels like of down about not knowing how truly dangerous and psychotic the man is.

Conner sighs as he looks at his old friend and teammate. "Listen Eth, there is no way you could have know about what that man was up too. Plus he could have gone after Vivian as well. He chose Corey for a reason". Conner said to Ethan.

Ethan nods to Conner as he understands. "The leader is usually the targeted one by creeped out villains. I never imagine it would be taken to a whole new level by actual criminals". Ethan said to Conner

Conner nods as his cell phone rings. "I got to take this". Conner said as he takes the call.

Kira walks towards them as she is carrying a box of books. She notices Conner talking to someone. She sees his face drops like a bombshell is being told to him. "What"? Conner said to the person over the phone. "Yeah I might as well, bye", Conner said to the person over the phone.

Conner sighs as he went to sit on a chair. Kira walks over to Conner. "Is everything ok"? Kira asks Conner.

Conner looks at Kira as he shakes his head. "Even when she is behind bars, she can lower a bombshell on me that will effect Corey and Levi". Conner said to Kira.

Kira looks at Conner as she is wondering what it could be. "What kind of bombshell is it"? Kira asks Conner.

Conner looks at Kira as it a bombshell that is best told in private and away from others. They step outside of the house as it is getting close to lunch time. "It is a bombshell that will take nine months to make its arrival to the world. According to the doctor, it probably got conceived during that weekend". Conner said to Kira.

Kira is stunned by the news. "So that man is the father", Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods to Kira. "Yeah, I might as well adopt Sharon's newest baby once it is born. The kid is not going to know that man or Sharon. I will make sure of it". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods to Conner as she thinks it will be right thing for the baby. "Yeah, plus you will be protecting the newest child from them". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods to Kira. "Kira, I am wondering if you want to go out to dinner with me sometime soon". Conner said to Kira.

Kira is very surprised by this as she looks at Conner. "Really why now"? Kira asks Conner.

Conner looks at Kira. "Well, the boys wants to move on from Sharon and that man. Plus I deserve to be happy with a woman that has not betrayed me in the slightest, and someone who really likes me and the boys and new little one as a complete package. I do like you, Kira even back during our ranger days. I could not admit it back then, but we both deserve to be happy". Conner said to Kira.

Kira is blushing at him. "Yes I will go out on a date with you". Kira said to Conner. Conner and Kira share a passionate hug.

After a long day of packing, cleaning, and heavy lifting, charity trucks has taken the appliances, household items, furniture, clothes, and other items to charity. The trash got hauled away as well. The teens and parents left the house as it a big project well done except, Conner, Levi, and Corey.

Conner looks at them. "This house is ready to have a new family again". Conner said to Levi and Corey.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah but what about that basement, dad"? Levi curiously asks Conner.

Conner looks at them. "Dr. Oliver has contacted a contractor to rework the walls in that stairwell and in the basement. No new family will ever have to fear that the basement was used in crime scene". Conner said to them.

Corey nods as he has a smile on his face. "That is good, dad. Can we look in that basement one last time before we go"? Corey asks Conner.

Conner nods to Levi and Corey. "Sure", Conner said to them. As the three of them look around in that basement. Corey has a strong determined look on this face. "They did not win". Corey said to them. Levi nods in agreement.

Conner looks at them. "Let's go home", Conner said to them as they left the house one last time.

Back at the McKnight home, Levi, Corey, and Conner are carrying a box containing pictures and small items that has something to do with Sharon or that man. As they dig a hole ten feet deep, they drop the box together. "We will move on from our lives". Corey said to them. "We will forget that you two have done horrible things to us". Levi said to them. "May our futures be bright", Conner said to them as they put the dirt back into the hole.

That evening, the McKnights are having pizza for dinner. Conner looks at them as the news he gotten earlier and the decision to start dating again is on his mind. "Corey, Levi, there are a couple of things I have to tell you". Conner said to them.

The boys look at each other as they are wondering what it could be. "What is it dad"? Levi asks Conner. Corey looks at Conner. "Is this something we should be nervous about"? Corey curiously asks Conner.

Conner sighs as he looks at them. "I got a phone call from the warden. It seems that your biological mother is pregnant again. It seems that she and that man did it during that weekend that lead to conceiving this new child". Conner said to them.

Both teens are stunned, shocked, and surprised by the news. "I thought she couldn't get pregnant again". Corey said to Conner.

Conner sighs as he nods to Corey. "Well miracles can happen in mysterious ways, champ". Conner said to Corey.

Levi looks at Conner as he gets the idea of what it means. "So I will be getting another full blooded sibling while it will be a half sibling for Corey". Levi said to Conner.

Conner nods to Levi. "Yes it will be big champ. Plus according to Sharon's prison sentence, she can not contact Christopher. Once the child is born, Sharon's and Christopher's parental rights will be taken away. I do not want this child to be in the foster care system, so I will be adopting this new child into this family". Conner said to them.

Corey and Levi are surprised by it. "We will have to teach it everything about being a McKnight. Plus we will not mention a thing about them to this new child". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods in agreement. "Yes this child will never know a thing about them". Conner said to them.

Levi looks at Conner. "What is the other thing you want to tell us"? Levi asks Conner.

Conner looks at them. "How do you guys feel about me starting dating again"? Conner asks them.

Corey and Levi are taken back by the question. "She will have to get our approval dad". Corey said to Conner.

Levi looks at Conner. "Who is the lucky lady, dad"? Levi asks Conner. He is curious about it.

Conner looks at them. "I am planning to take Kira out to dinner one night soon". Conner said to them.

Corey and Levi look at each other. "I like that you are taking Kira out to dinner dad. Plus you do deserve happiness as well". Corey said to Conner.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah I think you and Kira will be a great match". Levi said to Conner.

Conner nods to them. "Thanks boys", Conner said to them as things are looking brighter for the McKnight family.

Back at Kira's apartment, Kira just finished explaining to Julianne about the idea of dating Conner, and the news about Sharon being pregnant again. Julianne has a happy look on her face. "You know mom. I think you and Coach McKnight will be a great couple. Plus if things get serious like marriage, I could be calling Levi, Corey, and the new baby my step siblings". Julianne said to Kira.

Kira nods to Julianne as she has a smile on her face. "Yeah, I do want to see where this will take me". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Kira. "You know mom. Now that the trial is done. We can focus on the map to that island where the one place of Musicola actually exists". Julianne said to Kira.

Kira nods to Julianne. "You are right about that Julianne. Things will get wild again on the ranger front". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Kira as she goes off to bed for the night. Kira sighs as she wonders what kinds of challenges that will await the rangers.

End Chapter

Yeah to answer that guest reviewer's question, Abby is the crazy psycho girl from Unity Force. Plus I figured that the rangers getting together to clear out that house will be a moving forward thing for Corey and Levi. Plus that final time that Corey and Levi being in that basement will be a interesting touch. I thought about Bobby accidentally touching the knight statue causing it to close while Robin cleaning that room, but I decided not to do that since I have already gotten into the deep darkness in the trial arc. The bombshell curve ball about Sharon being pregnant again is something that the McKnights will have to deal with like a good family. Plus Conner will be a dad again, and Christopher will not know about this new child either. Plus Conner and Kira will be going out on a date soon in this story. Plus the next arc will be the journey to the only civilization of Musicola that exists on Earth.

Plus please be praying for the people in Belgium.

Next Chapter: Journey to Musicola Part 1


	51. Chapter 51

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 51: An Unexplained Power

It is one week since the trial. Things seems to be back to normal and the McKnights has closure on things. Corey is back to his normal self.

Dream Sequence

Corey is in the same white space from before. He is not scared as it is normal for him. "Soundmis are you here"? Corey calls out to the elder named Soundmis.

Soundmis appears to Corey as he calls out to him. "I am here, Cornelius. You look a lot better, and your spirit is brighter than before". Soundmis said Corey.

Corey grins by the warm praise. "Thank you Soundmis, what is going on"? Corey asks Soundmis.

Soundmis nods as he looks at Corey. The scene changes as it shows him the very island that they are heading to. "Not everything what it appears to be with this island, Cornelius. From its location to its enterance, it will surprise you and your teammates greatly". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods as he learns more about it. "Right, but we don't have much time to go to the island. We spent our spring break already even though the trial got planned during that week". Corey said as he remembers about it.

Soundmis looks at Corey as he has a compassionate look on his face. "From my understanding, you were put through a great pain. Some of the wounds are still visible, and some of it is within your heart. Plus the people are responsible have been tried in a court of law. Although the man that is responsible is at a psych hospital, your biological mother is serving time in prison". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at the very light pink mark on his left arm. "You have no idea how much they did on me". Corey said to Soundmis as he remembers how much pain he got dealt with.

Flashback

Corey is in the van as Sharon is holding duck tape. "Why are you behind this mother"? Corey asks Sharon.

Sharon looks at Corey with a sinister look on her face. "This is for your best and your own good". Sharon said to Corey.

Corey is taken back by what she just said to him. "What"? Corey said to

Sharon as he is stunned by it.

Sharon rolls out some duck tape out. She puts it over Corey's mouth. Corey frowns as he can not talk. Sharon holds him down as she put more duck tape on his wrists and ankles.

Corey is struggling as he glares at his mother. Sharon looks at Corey. "We will be at home very soon, son". Sharon said as she messes with Corey's hair.

That Saturday morning, Corey is on that rotating table. As Christopher turns the table, Corey is looking at the floor. He feels the two devices being placed on the back his neck and back. It feels really cold on his back.

The table gets turned back with Corey looking up at the ceiling. The devices also gets placed on his chest and left arm. Like before it feels really cold to his skin.

Christopher looks at Corey as the young teen is glaring at adult. "Why are you doing this? I will not hand my power to someone else". Corey said to Christopher.

Christopher glares at Corey as he does not it. "You are what I personally call a dream snatcher. You, your father, Dr. Oliver, and Jason wear the same ranger color that I wanted to become. Each time there were Power Rangers in the city I lived in, I got passed over time and time again. I will ask you one more time. Will you hand your ranger power to my son"? Christopher asks Corey.

Corey glares at the man as he is struggling in the restraints. "I will not do it". Corey said to Christopher. He is being just as defiant like Conner.

Christopher looks at Corey as he rolls his eyes to the captive. "You are a dream snatcher, and the whole world will see it that you are a dream snatcher". Christopher said to Corey as he turns on the devices.

Corey feels a tingling sensation at the places that the devices got placed at. All the sudden, he feels the heat that is on his skin. He is starting to scream as he is in a lot of pain.

End Flashback

Corey sighs as he still remembers that van ride to that house, the branding he endured in their hands. Soundmis looks at Corey. "It is a horrible thing to go through in deed Cornelius". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods in agreement. "I know it was, and yet I found out that Levi is my half brother who was in the dark throughout their sinister plan. We even got saved by Jared and Artie". Corey said to Soundmjs as he remembers that fateful Sunday.

Soundmis nods as he knows all about it. "Yes that Sunday could have changed everyone's lives forever". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods to Soundmis. "Indeed, Sharon is in prison and pregnant again. That man is in a psych hospital. Plus my dad will be adopting Sharon's new baby. The baby will not know a thing about Sharon and that man. If it's a girl, I will finally have that little sister to be super over protective over". Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Corey. "That is true Cornelius. Your struggles were very much real, and you are coming to terms and moving on from it". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods to Soundmis as he had countless amount of time in therapy. "Yeah", Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Corey. "Before I go, the island is surrounded by colorful whirlpools in an impossible place for them". Soundmis said to Corey as he disappears.

Corey is caught off again by what Soundmis told him. 'Colorful whirlpools in an impossible place, I wonder what he means'. Corey thought himself as the dream ends.

Dream ends

Corey wakes up as he has cold sweat on his forehead. He is puzzled by what Soundmis told him about the island. 'An island with colorful whirlpools in an impossible place, something tells me we are going on a major adventure soon'. Corey thought to himself.

At the lair of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutron looks at his officers. "Those rangers has gotten in our way for too long. I think it is time to unleash even more powerful monsters on them". Dr. Mutron.

Cosilenco looks at Dr. Mutron. "You mean the monsters you had on Musicola before you were permanently banished centuries ago". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods to Cosilenco. "Yes these monsters are more powerful than the anti music monsters. These monsters has powers from the Musicola civilization". Dr. Mutron said to them.

The three officers nod to Dr. Mutron. "They will be the rangers biggest challenge". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he is looking forward to take the rangers on.

The next day at Reefside High, Corey is at his locker as he is getting his books for class. Diana walks up to Corey. "Hey Corey, you look more happier I have seen in the last two months". Diana said to Corey.

Corey turns to Diana as he smiles at her. "Yeah well, these past two months, it feels like I have been existing and not actually living life". Corey said to Diana.

Diana nods as she understands. "I guess we all were existing as well when you went missing". Diana said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Diana. "That is true, Diana. Although, Dad, Levi, and I will be expecting a new sibling sometime in the late fall early December, so we will waiting for a baby boy or a baby girl". Corey said to Diana.

Diana looks at Corey. "I am very surprised that they did it during that weekend. I am happy that this kid will never know a thing about them". Diana said to Corey.

Corey grins to Diana as he is happy. "I am with you on that". Corey said to Diana as the two are heading to class.

After school, the teens are in the basement of DT Wave. Kira and Haley are on the computer doing some research on the map. The teens are sparring under the watchful eyes of Conner and Dr. Oliver.

Kira is puzzled by the location of this island. "Hey Haley, do you find it strange by the latitude and longitude of the location of the island"? Kira asks Haley.

Haley raises a skeptical look on her face. She looks at the computer screen and notices the blinking dot. "Ok that is strange location. It is not where near the Pacific Ocean. It looks like it located on a lake about 3 to 5 hours away". Haley said to Kira.

Kira nods to Haley. "We should tell them". Kira said to Haley. Haley nods to Kira. "I agree", Haley said to Kira.

Kira nods to Haley as she looks at the teens. "Rangers please gather around", Kira said to them.

The teens stop what they were doing. They went towards Haley and Kira. "What's going on"? Corey asks Kira as he is curious asks Kira.

Kira looks at them as Conner is also curious about it. "Rangers, Haley and I have done research on the map. It turns out that you won't be heading to an island out in the Pacific Ocean". Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other wondering what it could mean. "What do you mean we are not heading to an island on the Pacific Ocean"? Julianne asks Kira. The teens are just as confused about it.

Kira looks at them. "According to a satellite map, the longitude and latitude coordinates of the island is located in the middle of a lake called Lake Crescendo. This lake is between Warrior Heights, Clover Hills, and Mystic Hallows. According to a legend, when boats gets too close to a certain place on Lake Crescendo, mysterious whirlpools appear out of no where that caused boats to sink". Kira said to them.

As the teens gasp by the folk lure, Vivian looks at them. "Did you find that on some urban legend website that my dad always talked about"? Vivian sheepishly asks them.

Conner sighs as he remembers something like that being mentioned just before he became a ranger. "Your dad said the same thing years ago". Conner said to Vivian.

The alarm is going off as they see an unique monster attacking the city along with Mutezoids. Corey looks at them. "Looks like it is time to fight". Corey said to them.

The teens nod as they head out to the battle. Kira frowns as she looks at the unique monster on the computer. Conner looks at Kira. "Kira what's wrong"? Conner asks Kira.

Kira looks at Conner. "That monster, it looks different than other monsters that the rangers has faced before". Kira said to Conner.

Conner looks at Kira. "What do you mean"? Conner asks Kira as he gets the sinking feeling that this battle will be more challenging.

Kira looks at Conner. "They must be sending a more powerful monster than before". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as he remembers the more powerful monsters from his ranger days. "This could be bad". Conner said to Kira as he has his worries as a veteran ranger and a father.

At the industrial area of Reefside, the rangers are battling Mutezoids and a monster. This monster has a lot more power than before. It is a tough egg monster. It is very ugly design as it can fire different kind of elemental beams. It's shell is tougher than titanium. It's eyes is on its outer shell. It's arms and legs is over muscular.

Wally glances at them as he is not impressed by this monster. "I personally like my eggs to be fried like this egg will be". Wally said to the monster. He charges in with his music saber. As he sends a heavy metal wave at the egg monster, the egg monster deflects the attack like it is nothing.

The teens are very surprised by it. "No way, that did nothing at all". Matt explains to them.

Robin is just as surprised by it. "That beat is not right at all". Robin said to them.

Bobby frowns as he looks at them. "Is it possible that this thing is really hard boiled"? Bobby sheepishly asks them.

Julianne rolls her eyes at Bobby. "This is no time for a joke Bobby". Julianne said to Bobby. Iris nods on agreement as she holds her music staff in her hands. "You seriously had to pull a cooking joke right now". Iris said to Bobby.

The egg monster has an evil grin on its face. "You rangers will be easy picking because I have powers from the ancient civilization of Musicola". The egg monster said as it fires powerful elemental beams at them.

Electrical sparks are flying from their ranger suits. The teens are stumbling to the ground. Corey got up and notices his teammates are getting close to demorph. "I am not going to let you hold me back. This team will over come the struggle that you throw at us". Corey said to the monster.

The teens are noticing that Corey is standing back up like he is becoming a stronger person. He is holding his music saber in his hands as he feels more connected to his genre of music than ever before. "What is going on"? Diana asks them.

Levi is very surprised by it. "I am not sure guys, but that ugly decorated Easter egg is history". Levi said to them.

Corey starts to feel a strong rock and rock music flowing through him. All the sudden, his ranger suit wants to change forms again, but it is incomplete. He sends a more powerful rock and rock music beam at the egg monster.

The egg monster gets hit by the beam as it is destroyed. "You have broken my shell". The egg monster said to them as it bit the dust.

The teens are very confused on what just happened. Corey turns to his teammates. He instantly demorphs as he went to his knees. The teens rush over to him. "Corey are you alright"? Diana asks Corey.

Corey looks at them as Matt and Levi. "Yeah, I must have over did it". Corey said to them. The teens gives Corey a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Over did it, Corey, you untapped into something that we didn't know that you have". Iris said to Corey.

Corey shrugs to them as he is curious on how he did that. "I guess I did". Corey said to them. The teens are looking at each other wondering what just happened.

Back at DT Wave, Kira is checking Corey over in the med bay. "You should take it easy for a couple of days". Kira said to Corey.

Corey nods as he went to sleep. Conner looks at Kira. "Why did he collapse like that again"? Conner asks Kira as he has his worries.

Kira looks at Conner as she looked over the battle footage. "I think Corey gained a boost of power without actually unlocking it". Kira said to Conner.

As Kira shows Conner the battle footage, he sees the moment of the power boost. "So he gained more power but didn't entirely unlock it". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods to Conner. "That is what it appears to be". Kira said to Conner. Conner is wondering what it could be.

The teens are with Corey in the med bay. "Are you sure you don't need anything"? Diana asks Corey. She is still a bit worried from the battle.

Corey looks at Diana as he smiles at her. "I am good Diana. Guys, I think this weekend we should head to the island. If there are more monsters like that, we will be in serious trouble". Corey said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they like the plan. Little did they know that they will be heading to a grand adventure.

End Chapter

This is the kick starter to this newest arc. I was going to have the team head to the island, but I changed it so it will start in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Hidden Island


	52. Chapter 52

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 52: The Date on the Lake

It has been a few days since the latest monster attack in Reefside. For the teens, they have been worried about Corey mostly since they do not know what that power boost is about.

At the McKnight house, Corey is on the video phone with Jared. "So you unknowingly tapped into a power boost that is unlocked". Jared curiously asks Corey.

Corey has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, it seems that I am always surprising people in different way". Corey said as he remembers the battle all too well.

Jared smirks to Corey as he shakes his head. "Yeah, I do believe that also tends to happen with the youngest ranger". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "I do believe it is a part of the Terra Effect". Corey said to Jared.

Jared grins to Corey as he nods to him. "Yeah, I have heard that Terra herself is a wild and very spirited person". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared as he is wondering about her. "I see talk to you later". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods to Corey as the video call ends. "Alright then later", Jared said to Corey as the call ends.

The computer screen went black as Corey is in deep thought about the previous battle.

Flashback

Corey has a red rock and roll aura around him. He grabs his music saber out. He charges at the ugly monster, and he slashed the monster. As it is destroyed, the other rangers are stunned and speechless by it. He went to his knees as he is exhausted from it.

End Flashback

Corey is in deep thought on what it could be. 'It must be some sort of power boost'. Corey thought to himself as he went to bed. He could not help but wonder what kind of journey the team will be in very soon.

Back at the headquarters of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutton sees Fortesilenco approaching him. "Master of Silence, it seems that the red ranger has tapped into a power that is still locked". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

The leader looks at Fortesilenco as he is intrigued by the news. "He must be more in touch with his genre than we anticipated, Fortesilenco. Plus it would be serious trouble if the other rangers get the same power boost like the red ranger". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to Dr. Mutron as he has a plan up his sleeves. "It would be master of silence". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he is putting his plan together.

That Friday afternoon, the teens are ready to go on a camping trip for the weekend to Lake Crescendo to investigate where the island is.

Two vehicles are packed with canoes and camping gear as Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Dr. Oliver are heading out to their campsite. The teens are wondering what they will find when they get to the lake.

After a long drive to the campsite, everyone gets out from the trucks. They see a cabin by the lake. "Boys in the downstairs bedroom, girls in the upstairs bedroom, and for us taking the living room". Dr. Oliver said to them.

As the teens are unpacking their things, Conner looks at Kira as he had a picnic basket. "Hey Kira, I am wondering if you are ready for the date tonight". Conner curiously asks Kira.

Kira is surprised by this as she looks at Conner. "Yeah but where exactly are we going"? Kira asks Conner.

Conner is holding a picnic basket in his hands. "We are getting on one of those canoes and have a nice dinner away from the kids". Conner said to Kira.

Kira is intrigued by the date plan. "Ok Conner, let me freshen up and I will be ready". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as Kira went up to change clothes. Ethan went up to Conner. "I thought you had issues with water and getting wet". Ethan curiously said to Conner.

Conner glances at Ethan. "Well as Corey says you have to conquer your fears. Plus I want to give Kira a great date". Conner said to Ethan.

Ethan nods as he understands. "Yeah if anyone deserves some happiness, it is you and Kira". Ethan said to Conner.

It is not long that Kira comes to the living room wearing a nice blouse, skinny jeans and boots. Conner notices the light amount of makeup Kira has on. "You look really beautiful". Conner said to Kira.

Kira blushes by Conner's words. "Thanks Conner, you ready". Kira said to Conner. Conner nods as they went out the cabin.

The two grabs a canoe as they carried it to the water. As they get on the small boat, they are on their way for their private date.

Back in the cabin, Corey, Levi, and Julianne see from the window that their parents are out on a date. "I am glad that dad is finally going out on a date with someone Levi and I like". Corey said to them.

Julianne nods in agreement as she is happy for her adopted mom. "Yeah plus if things gets very serious, we would become siblings as well". Julianne said to them. Corey and Levi nods as they are getting use to the idea of them dating.

Back out on the lake, the sun is setting as the sky is very beautiful. The boat stops out on the lake. Conner pulls out the food from the picnic basket. "This looks great Conner". Kira said as she is admiring the food. There is chicken salad, pasta salad, fruit, two chocolate chip cookies, and a couple of bottled water in the basket.

Conner has proud look on his face. "Thanks Kira", Conner said to her. He is very happy as he smiles at her.

Kira looks at Conner. "Conner what was it like being divorced when your marriage ended from Sharon"? Kira curiously asks Conner.

Conner is taken back by the question. "Well, it kind of felt like freedom from her, but sometimes when she tries to come back it feels like Corey and I being held in a cage. But now that she is behind bars and pregnant, we are free at last. Then again, there will be a new child into the mix. What about you from your divorce from Trent"? Conner asks Kira.

Kira looks at Conner as she is reminded about the divorce. "Well, I am free, but the betrayal that comes with the affair that he had with my former band mate is still lingering around. Plus Trent is also becoming a father, so it hurts me that grid starting a family with the home wrecker bandmate". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as he completely understands where Kira is coming from. "Yeah the violation of trust is damaging. Sharon broke that trust a lot of times over the years". Conner said to Kira.

Kira smiles to Conner as she has a question. "Do you want to take this slowly or fast"? Kira asks Conner.

Conner is surprised by the question. "I think we should take this slow but not too slow". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods in agreement as it is for the best to take things slow. "With everything that is going on, we should take this slow. Perhaps when the rangers defeat the evil in Reefside, we can take things to the next level". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods to Kira in agreement. "I like that idea". Conner said to Kira as he looks into her eyes. As the sun is setting, Conner and Kira rolls the canoe back to the campsite.

Dr. Oliver and Ethan are on the deck of the cabin as they see the former red and yellow rangers coming back to the cabin. "I take it you two had a good time out there". Ethan said to Conner.

Conner nods to Ethan as he sees Kira's happy smile on her face. "Yeah we sure did". Conner said to Ethan as they head inside for the night.

End Chapter

Yeah, I thought that this chapter was going to be an action packed chapter, but the more I wrote the more it became a filler with a date between Conner and Kira. The next chapter will have the action of going to the island.

Next Chapter: The Hidden Island (finally)


	53. Chapter 53

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 53: The Hidden Island

It is an early Saturday morning as Corey is watching the sunrise. He sighs as it is a brand new day. 'It is another new day. That man is in a psych hospital, and Sharon is in prison'. Corey thought to himself as he looks at his left arm. The mark that was there is barely noticeable now.

Conner yawns as he walks towards him. "Morning Champ, you are up early". Conner said to Corey.

Corey turns around as he looks at his dad. "Yeah, I am curious what this journey will bring to the team. I mean it is not like the quest that we did to get the Heart of Music, dad. Plus this time, I am not sick from the anti music pendent. All I am saying is that it will be different". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods to Corey as he understands. "You are right Champ. This will be different from the quest for the Heart of Music. Plus there no telling what you and the other teens are in for on this one". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Conner. "Kind of like what you were in for when you, Kira, Mr. James, Dr. Oliver, and Mr. Fernandez were rangers"? Corey curiously asks Conner.

Conner nods to Corey as he remembers his ranger days. "Yes plus there were a lot of things that we were in for during my ranger days". Conner said to Corey as he remembers the ranger battles.

That morning the teens just finished eating breakfast. They went to the lake as four canoes are ready for launching. Corey, Levi, Diana, and Conner are in one canoe. Vivian, Matt, and Ethan are in another canoe. Julianne, Robin, Wally, and Kira are in the third canoe. In the fourth canoe are Iris, Laura, Bobby, and Dr. Oliver.

As they head out to the lake, Iris and Robin feel something like a distinct melody and rhythm coming from the west. "We should go that way". Iris said to them. "I am with the rhythm and beat on this with Iris". Robin said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are really confused by it. "Are you sure about this"? Matt asks them as he is really skeptical about it.

Iris looks at him with the are you kidding look on her face. "I can detect melodies being played, and it is coming from that direction". Iris said to them.

Robin nods in agreement with Iris. "I can detect rhythm and beats being played. Plus it is coming from that direction as well". Robin said to Matt.

Corey looks at them as he makes a decision. "Let's take that path and see where it takes us. Robin and Iris maybe on to something". Corey said to them.

The teens shrug to each other as they go to the west direction that Iris and Robin pointed to.

As they row ahead, Iris and Robin feels the melody and rhythm getting stronger. "We are heading the right direction guys". Iris said to them. "Yeah this is the right beat and rhythm of the way". Robin said to them.

The teens look around on the water to find an island. "I do not see anything looking like an island guys". Bobby said to them.

Wally nods in agreement. "Yeah what if this is a big hoax, and we are being played like a scam artist". Wally said to them.

Diana looks at them as she is very doubtful about it. "I do not know about that Wally. Maybe there is more about this island that we don't know". Diana said to them.

Laura nods in agreement with Diana. "Perhaps that the island has a secret entrance". Laura said as she is being hopeful about it.

Vivian spots something up ahead. "Umm guys, I don't know if I am seeing things, but does that look very odd to you". Vivian said to them as she spots 11 colorful whirlpools in their ranger colors.

The teens look at the whirlpools up ahead. "I never thought there are whirlpools in a lake like this". Levi said to them. The veteran adults are stunned as this is for the ranger books once again. "Have you ever seen this before Dr. O"? Kira asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver shakes his head as he is just as stumped. "No, but why are these whirlpools in various colors that matches to the rangers are here at a lake"? Dr. Oliver asks them.

The other veteran rangers are stumped about it. "I do not know but we should try to push away from it". Conner said to them. "I agree", Ethan said as he worries the safety of the teens.

As they try to row away from the whirlpools, it seems that the canoes are drawn to the whirlpools, and it is pulling them to different directions. The water is becoming very choppy as things get crazy. "I thought we are on a lake not in the middle of the ocean". Julianne said to them.

Corey looks at them as he has to take charge of the situation. "Calm down guys, we just got to hang on". Corey said to them. Conner nods as he looks at the others. "Corey is right everyone". Conner said to them.

All the sudden a big wave pushes the canoe that Corey, Levi, Diana, and Conner are in capsized into the lake. "Oh no", the group said to them as they are stunned by the events.

Conner is in the water as he looks for them. He swims towards Corey. "Diana, Levi grab my hand", Conner said to them. As the two teens grab Conner's hands, he spots Corey heading to the red whirlpool. "Corey try to swim towards me". Conner yells out to Corey.

Corey looks at them as he tries to swim out of it. Just as he tries to get out of the current, two more waves hit the other three canoes. Everyone is in the water as things get absolutely crazy.

"This is insane. Strange and colorful whirlpools and now strange waves capsized the canoes". Matt said to them.

"This rhythm and beat is very strange in deed Matt". Robin said to them.

As the teens are holding on to the adults, the current in lake is getting strong. "I do not know how much longer I can hold on to you, dad", Vivian said to Ethan.

Julianne and Levi nod in agreement with Kira and Conner respectively. "Yeah it's like these whirlpools are pulling us away". Julianne said to them.

"Yeah but why is this happening though"? Levi asks them.

Diana spots Corey trying to swim back towards them. "Corey, come on you are almost there". Diana yells out to Corey.

Corey looks at them as he is getting tired of swimming against the current that is pulling him in the red whirlpool. "I do not have much strength to pull away guys". Corey yells back to them.

As the current of red whirlpool grabs him, Corey is now in it. "Corey no", Levi yells out to him. He is stunned that it is happening.

All the sudden, Julianne, Matt, Wally, Bobby, Diana, Vivian, Laura, Levi, Iris, and Robin are pulled by their whirlpool currents. The adults try to help save them, but a wave pushes them back. A bright white light flashes as the adults are back at the campsite, and the teens are heading to the hidden island.

On the hidden island of Musicola, the teens are laying on the beach as they are coming around. The hidden island is like a very beautiful tropical island resort but everyone is wearing special robes with musical notes on the rope ties. "Are you guys alright"? Corey asks them.

The teens nod as they replied I am fine to him. "I should have asked you the same thing". Diana said to Corey.

Corey looks at Diana as he nods to her. " I am fine and still in one piece, but where are my dad, Kira, Mr. James, and Dr. Oliver"? Corey asks them.

"I do not know. The last thing I remember was being drawn to that whirlpool". Julianne said to them. The other teens nod as it is the same thing as well.

As the teens look at their outfits, they have similar robes in their ranger colors. "Ok either we all have changed our outfits while we were out cold or someone put these on us against our will". Iris said to them.

The teens shrug to each other as they don't know how it happened. "Are we at the right place"? Corey asks them.

"Indeed you all are at the right place rangers". Soundmis said to them as he walk towards them. The teens are very surprised by the arrival of Soundmis.

Levi looks at Soundmis like he wants to know something. What happened to my dad, Kira, Mr. James, and Dr. Oliver"? Levi asks Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at them. "Rest assure you that they are back at the campsite". Soundmis said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as they are puzzled by it. "So though whirlpools are there because". Iris asks Soundmis as she has her arms crossed.

Soundmis looks at Iris as he looks at them. "The whirlpools are an illusion and a gateway to the island. Non rangers can't see the whirlpools while rangers of music and other rangers and veterans can". Soundmis said to them.

Bobby has a confused look on his face. "So it is like a barrier and a gateway to get here". Bobby said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Bobby. "That is correct. I know why you came to the island because you want to find a way to defeat Dr. Mutron once and for all. Am I right"? Soundmis said to the teens.

Corey nods to Soundmis. "That's right, we are looking for the Book of Sound and Music"? Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Corey as he expected this much. "Finding the Book of Sound and Music is not as easy one would think, Cornelius. To find the book, you all will go through the maze, and along the way you will be tested to see if you deserve to move on. Now follow me, I will show you where the maze begin". Soundmis said to them.

The teens look at each other as they follow Soundmis. As they are walking through the civilization, the people are bowing down to the teens. It catches them very off guard by it. "Um Soundmis, why are the people bowing down to us"? Julianne asks Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Julianne. "Each one of you are chosen by each genre of music. Eons ago, there were multiple locations of the islands for each genre of music. Plus there were a lot more genres like New Age, Soundtrack, Bluegrass, and Gospel that existed. However when Dr. Mutton betrayed our ways, he destroyed the other islands. I took the genres that he could not get and fled to this very island. This island is the only one left. Each one of you has a deep connection to your own genre of music that gives the strong color of your robes. It tells me that all of you are ready to become the guardians of your genre of music". Soundmis said to them.

The teens are very surprised by the revelation. "We are ready for this". Matt said as he is perplexed by it". Matt said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to him. "Indeed Matthew", Soundmis said to Matt. As the teens shrug to each other, a young man walk towards them. "Elder Soundmis why, I thought I am suppose to be the chosen one to carry the genre of Rock and Roll"? A young man asks as he is not happy to see Corey. His robes has some red in it. He has that dashing good looks with his suave blonde hair and brown eyes.

Soundmis looks at the young man who rudely interrupted the walk. "You know the reason why Paul. You may have studied hard in the Rock and Roll genre, but you don't have the one thing that the true chosen one has to carry the genre". Soundmis said to the young man named Paul.

Paul frowns as he glares at Corey. "What does he has that I don't have, Soundmis? I have worked hard for years and the genre power chosen him over me". Paul said to Soundmis.

Soundmis frowns as he looks at Paul. "It is not about being chosen over. It is about the heart within,Paul. If you don't understand that, you will never get close to your genre". Soundmis said to Paul.

Paul scoffs as he walks away in a foul mood.

The teens look at each other from the spat from the guy. "What was that about"? Bobby asks Soundmis. "Yeah he clearly got mad about it". Wally said to Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at them. "Paul, some of the people on the island study the genre. However he is not as close to his genre like Cornelius is. He must have the idea that he is the chosen one to carry the genre of Rock and Roll. However he lacks things within his heart like friendship with others and true leadership". Soundmis said to them.

The teens nod as they understand now. "That guy must have a big ego to think that way". Diana said to Soundmis.

"Yeah plus if we had to put up with him, we probably wouldn't most of the battles". Vivian said to Soundmis.

"I agree plus we probably have trust issues with him". Laura said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to them as he sighs to them. "Indeed, Paul just do not understand why just yet". Soundmis said to them. Little did they know that Paul followed them to the maze.

As they got to a clearing, the teens see 11 colored pathways in a maze. The teens are in awe of the maze. "This is the maze. It looks like a giant super maze". Levi said to them.

Iris nods in agreement with Levi. "Yeah plus there is a pathway for each one of us". Iris said to them.

Robin looks at the maze with them. "The rhythm and beat of this is amazing, and yet we won't see each other until we make it out". Robin said to them.

"That is if you get out of it that is". Paul said to them.

The teens turn around to see the same guy from before. Soundmis frowns as he looks at Paul. "You should not be here unless you are fully close with your genre of music. Go back to the main village, Paul unless you want to face the consequences for this intrusion". Soundmis said to Paul.

Paul is holding a sword in his hands. "I want to challenge you to a dual, red. I want to see why the genre of Rock and Roll chosen you instead of me. If you refuse, you will be banished from the island, and I will take over the team that you so called to build with them". Paul said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as they look at Corey. "If you lose what will happen then"? Corey asks Paul.

Paul looks at Corey. "I will back off for now on". Paul said as he appears to be genuine about it.

Soundmis frowns as he does not buy that at all. "No such dual will take place Paul. I can see through your plan. You will lose your cool and your pride will be broken that will lead to a lifetime of revenge against him. Is that right Paul"? Soundmis asks Paul.

Paul grits his teeth as Soundmis figured out his motive so easily. "Nothing ever got passed you, Soundmis". Paul said to Soundmis. He leaves the area as the teens are stunned by what just happened.

Soundmis looks at the teens. " The test within the maze will find you. One more thing, the one that you bonded with is the easiest way to get to the test, but to get out you got to listen to the one that you didn't bond with. I wish good luck to you all". Soundmis said to the teens.

The teens nod as they went to their starting point. "I wonder what Soundmis meant by that"? Matt asks them. "I am not sure but we should get going". Corey said to them. As the teens walk into the maze, they are in for the toughest test yet.

Meanwhile back in the main village, Paul is furious about the fact that the dual does not take place. 'Soundmis thinks that he can decide whether or not the dual can happen. I have studied the genre for years and that guy in red is closer to the genre than I am. I will dual him in the city where the evil has been striking'. Paul thought to himself as he leaves the island.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the hidden island chapter. The colorful whirlpools that I included is just creative thinking outside of the box. Plus I thought a maze will be different that has not been done before in my ranger stories.

Anyways my mom is back on the transplant unit from the ICU last night weekend. Plus her blood count is still low, and she is working on getting her strength back.

Next Chapter: The Maze Part 1: The Tales of Two Friendships


	54. Chapter 54

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 54: The Tale of Two Friendships

Newly off from the island, Paul is heading towards Reefside. He is still furious that he didn't get to dual Corey on the island. 'Why Soundmis had to interfere with my desire to dual that kid'? Paul thought to himself.

Fortesilenco spots the guy heading towards town. "What brings you here"? Fortesilenco asks the guy.

Paul looks at the being as he rolls his eyes. "What is it to you"? Paul rudely said to the being.

Fortesilenco looks at the guy as he shakes his head. "I am only making a conversation with you. Plus by the looks of things, you are really angry about something". Fortesilenco said to the guy.

Paul rises a skeptical brow at the being. "I want to personally dual someone, but Soundmis stopped me from getting started with it". Paul said with a bitter attitude.

This peaks Fortesilenco's interest greatly as he looks at the guy. "Let me guess, the guy you wanted to dual is the leader of the team". Fortesilenco said to the guy.

This peaks Paul's interest greatly as he hears this. "Yes, he is more connected to his genre of music than I am. I do not understand why that is". Paul said to Fortesilenco.

Then it hits Fortesilenco that the guy is from the island. "You are from the island. The only island left that is the civilization of Musicola". Fortesilenco said to Paul.

Paul nods to Fortesilenco. "Yeah Soundmis betrayed me, so it is more than fitting that I betray him". Paul said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco has an evil grin on his face as someone from the island itself is going on the evil side.

Back on the island, the teens are in the maze. Laura is following her pathway. As she remembers when she bonded with the melody, she hears the melody of a classical song leading her to the right pathway.

As Laura got to a circular area, she spots Iris arriving at the same place. "Ok either this is our exit or this is our test". Laura said to Iris.

Iris nods in agreement with Laura. "This is more like our test than our exit". Iris said to Laura.

"Indeed you are correct", a female voice said to them. "The two of you had two different journeys learning about the true meaning of friendship". A male voice said to them. A female and a male in purple and gold robes appear to them. They both appear to be elderly.

Iris and Laura are surprised by it as they look at the two elders. "Making friends is not as easy like most people would think it is". Laura said to them. "Yeah friends leaves and friendships break apart". Iris said to the two elders.

The woman went up to Iris as the man went up to Laura. "I was the guardian of melody before you, and you are the descendant to me. Real friends are those that are loyal and true, Iris. Try to remember when you truly open up to your teammates". The woman said to Iris.

Iris thinks back to when she told them about her childhood past. "It felt like I released something from my heart and chest. For so long, my heart was chained and heavily guarded from the broken friendship". Iris said to the woman.

The woman nods as she smiles to Iris. "That is correct and true Iris". The woman said to Iris.

The man looks at Laura. "I was the Guardian of Classical Music before you, Laura. Friendship is about a bond that is built on trust, honesty, and loyalty. People can use you for money and popularity is no way to make a friend. Do you remember when Corey first stick up for you from the one named Cassandra"? The man asks Laura.

Laura thinks back to that very day at school. "Yeah I do remember that day. I never thought that a freshman would stick up for me, and he didn't ask me for anything in return. The one thing I do remember telling him that I was not sure that our friendship will take off or not. Plus I was closed off from them as well". Laura said to the man.

The man nods as he knows this as much. "However your friendship with them really took off, didn't it"? The man asks Laura.

Laura nods to the man as she remembers that battle from that day and the other ranger battles as well. "Yeah, I have built my own place within the team as the momma bear". Laura said to the man.

The man nods to Laura as the woman turns back to Iris. "What about you, Iris, did you build your own place in the team"? The woman asks Iris.

Iris looks at them as she thinks back. "At first, I looked myself as an outsider. However as I bonded with the others, I see my self as the older bossy sister on the team. Plus in a way, I was closed off from them and others as well". Iris said to the woman.

The woman and the man nods to them. "True or false, it takes a lot of hard work to build friendship with others, and things are not always easy". The elders said to them.

Laura and Iris look at each other as they know the answer. "It is true. Friendships take a lot of work". Laura said to them. "Plus there might be problems will rise within the friendship. It takes talking about it instead of ignoring the problem". Iris said to them. "Otherwise things will never got resolved and the friendship will fade and break up". The two girls said in unison.

The two elders nod as they passed their test. "Very good, the both of you have passed our test. When it comes to friendship, you both went different directions, and you both learned a valuable lesson in friendship". The woman said to them.

The man nods in agreement as he shows them a new pathway to them. This pathway is purple and gold. "This pathway will lead to the exit. The world will forever look up to you rangers of music". The man said to Laura and Iris.

Laura and Iris went down the pathway. Iris notices the smile on Laura's face. "What's with the smile"? Iris curiously asks Laura.

Laura looks at Iris. "I think we both got an increase of power by passing our test. Plus I got a feeling that we will be reunited with the others as soon we get to the exit of the maze". Laura said to Iris.

Iris nods to Laura as she gets the same feeling. "I think you might be right. Plus the way to get out of here is to feel the one that we didn't bond with". Iris said to Laura.

Laura nods to Iris as didn't bond with Robin. "Yeah, we didn't bond with Robin". Laura said to Iris. As the two girls feel the rhythm, they are the first two to make it out. They see a wheel with 11 colored places. In the middle, there is a book underneath a glass dome. "That must be the Book of Sound and Music". Iris said to Laura. "Yeah, we should wait for the others to get here". Laura said to Iris. Iris nods in agreement as they wait for the others.

End Chapter

Yeah Iris and Laura are the first two to make it out from the maze.

Even when I am focusing on my mom, I can write chapters.

Next Chapter: The Those that We Lost


	55. Chapter 55

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 55: Those That We Lost

Back in the maze, the teens are still walking through it. Wally sighs as it is giving him a lot of trouble. He is getting really fed up as he is going around in circles. "This is crazy. How am I supposed to get to where I need to be"? Wally asks to himself. He walks into the same dead end as it is really annoying him.

"Come on Wally think, how does it make it easier to get to my destination"? Wally asks himself. All the sudden, he feels the rhythm. "Of course, I bonded with Robin. The rhythmic bond will be my guide". Wally thought to himself. He spots a different direction to go as he feels the bond of the rhythm getting a lot stronger.

As he got to the first destination, Wally finds himself at a cemetery. He spots Bobby, Julianne, and Robin already there. "Something tells me that this is not the exit from the maze". Wally said to them. "What gave that away"? Bobby said in a scarcastic tone to Wally.

Julianne looks at the two boys. "There must be a reason why the four of us at this particular point". Julianne said to them.

Robin nods in agreement. "The beat of Julianne is right. Plus there are tombstones around here". Robin said to them.

The teens look around as they notice something in particular. "Hey Wally, what was your mom's name"? Julianne asks Wally.

The white and black rangers look at each other. "It is Susan why"? Wally asks Julianne.

Julianne glances at Wally. "You two should take a look at this". Julianne said to them. Wally and Bobby went up to her. They are stunned to see their mother's grave and tombstone there.

Bobby looks at them as things are getting weird. "That is weird because I saw some tombstones with the Aloha family name on it". Bobby said to them.

This peaks Robin's interest greatly as he went up to them. "Ok this is a creepy rhythm and beat because I saw a couple of graves and tombstones with your family name". Robin said to them.

The four teens are now creeped out by it. "Ok there must be more to this than what it appears to be". Julianne said to them.

"Indeed there is, I was the Guardian of Heavy Metal, a woman said to them as she has three others with her. She has black robes on. The teens are in fighting stance as they are prepared for a fight.

"You have nothing to fear rangers of music". The male said to them. He has blue robes on.

"The four of you has been through the death of a love one in your own family long before becoming a ranger". The second female said to them. She has white robes on her.

"These love ones still watch over you even now during the battles against evil". The second male said to them. He has silver robes on him.

The teens are very surprised by it. "You mean they have been watching over us ever since we first became a ranger". Julianne said to them.

The man in blue robes nod to Julianne. He walk towards her. "Yes they have watched over you in each battle, Julianne. I was the Guardian of Blues". The man said to them.

Bobby looks at his guardian. "Wally told me that he saw mom when he was in his test of acceptance. Does she watch over me as well"? Bobby asks them.

The woman in white robes went to him. "Yes she does Robert. I was the Guardian of Rap". The woman said to Bobby.

Wally is very confused by the men and women in the robes. "Why are we at a cemetery in the middle of the maze. It just our mom's grave is in town. Julianne's parents grave is probably at a cemetery in London. Plus Robin's family graves are in Hawaii"? Wally asks them.

The woman in black robes walk over to Wally. "Wallrick, it is true that the graves of of those you have lost are located else where whether it is located in a different state or country. Here on this island, they are here so they can visit them more often than before. I was the Guardian of Heavy Metal". The woman said to Wally.

Julianne and Robin are very surprised to learn that they can visit their families graves here instead of traveling far away to do just that.

Robin looks at them. "The constant beat and rhythm of losing one of my family members always happened when I was growing up. The only family member I have left is my sister. Sometimes I wonder what will happen to me if she passed away". Robin said to them as tears falling down his face.

Julianne puts her hand on his shoulder. The man in silver robes went up to Robin. "Robin, I can understand the feeling of losing family members as well. Plus in a way, your teammates and mentors are your family as well. The beat and rhythm of having a second family is stronger than before. I was the guardian of Rhythm before you. You are my descendant". The man said to Robin.

As Robin nods to the man, the teens notice the ghostly figures of their family members that has passed away. They are surprised that they even showed up to them.

Susan, Julianne's parents, and Robin's grandfather walk towards the teens. "Robert and Wallrick, I am happy that you two are Power Rangers. From my understanding, it is something you must keep from your father". Julianne said to the twins.

Wally and Bobby nod as Bobby is crying that he gets to see her. "Mom, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Vivian. She makes me really happy". Bobby said to Susan.

Susan nods to him. "A girlfriend, I would like to meet her the next time you come to the island". Susan said to Bobby. Wally smiles as this visit is for Bobby.

Julianne's parents walk over to her. "Mummy, papa, I have missed you both". Julianne said to them. The Julianne's mom nods to her. "I am glad that someone like Kira has adopted you. I didn't want you to be in that system for a long time since you are a teenager". Julianne's mom said to Julianne.

Julianne's father nods to them. "Julianne, there are more experiences that I will not be there for like walking you down the aisle and giving the guy you like the talk. However I got a feeling that someone will do those things. Just know that this man will never replace me, but you can call him dad when you are ready". Julianne's dad said to Julianne.

Robin's grandfather went up to him. "Robin, I am glad that you and Ailani has moved to make a fresh start in life. Plus your life was not easy considering that we passed away when you were younger. You still have the calm and mellow demeanor and attitude that is still in your heart". Robin's grandfather said to Robin.

Robin smiles to his grandfather as he and the other ghostly spirits went back to their graves. They men and women nod to them. "One more question, do each of you understand why they ghostly figures appear to you"? The former guardian of blues asks them.

Julianne looks at them. "They know how much we have grown. Plus my parents are thankful to have Kira is my adopted mother, and I didn't end up in foster care system for a long time". Julianne said to them.

Wally nods to them. "Our mom understands how important it is to keep our secret being rangers from people who are still living". Wally said to them.

Bobby nods in agreement. "Plus our mom is happy that I told her that I have a girlfriend, and I told her name to her. It felt like this visit is for me because Wally got to see her in his test, and yet we both got to see her". Bobby said to them.

Robin looks at them. "My grandfather understand the reason why my sister and I moved away to make a fresh start. Plus he knows that the rangers are my second family as well. I have kept my calm and mellow nature through the beat and rhythm of life". Robin said to them.

The guardians nod as they passed their test. "Each one of you gave an answer of your own to us". The blues guardian said to them. "It tells us that each one of you truly listen to what each loved one that is no longer with you". The heavy metal guardian said to them. "In doing so, you passed our test to move forward to the exit". The rap guardian said to them. "There is your pathway, but be warned that the beat and rhythm of danger is coming for the young leader". The rhythm guardian said to them.

The teens look at each other wondering what the guardians meant by it. They see the new pathway with blue, black, white, and silver colors on the path. As they start walking on the path, Julianne looks at them. "What did they meant by more danger is coming for the young leader"? Julianne asks them.

Wally shrugs to them. "I might be a warning to us that the danger is for". Wally said as he realizes who it is.

Bobby looks at Wally as he gets the warning as well. "The danger is for Corey isn't it". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally nods as he does not like it. "Yeah but why now though"? Wally asks them.

The other teens shrug as they do not know either. "We should tell the others once we get out from the maze. The longer we keep this from them, the angrier beat it will be". Robin said to them.

The four teens nod as they run out from the exit. As they got to the exit, they spot Laura and Iris as they see the special landmark that has the book that they are looking for.

Laura looks at them. "Hey guys, but where is the fire"? Laura asks them. "Yeah you guys look like something has gotten to you". Iris said to them.

"We got something to tell you, and it is not good for Corey". Julianne said to them. Laura and Iris look at each other as they are curious on what it is.

Meanwhile, Paul and Fortesilenco are coming up with a plan. "This is where the island is located. This device will make the whirlpools calm down and the shield protecting the island will reveal itself". Paul said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to Paul. "Once we get to the island, we will unleash the Mega Mutezoids. Plus our plan in capturing Soundmis and that red ranger will succeeded". Fortesilenco said to Paul.

As they two laugh evilly, Fortesilenco has a bigger plan up his sleeve. 'If that fool thinks that he can join up with us, he is in for a bigger shock'. Fortesilenco thought to himself as he wants to bring Soundmis and Corey to Dr. Mutron himself.

End Chapter

Paul is a misunderstood guy. He will not know that he is being used by Fortesilenco at a certain point in the arc.

It has been a stressful week with its ups and downs.

Next Chapter: A Son of Red and A Daughter of Blue, Bronze and Pink


	56. Chapter 56

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 56: A Son of Red and A Daughter of Blue, Bronze and Pink

On the island, the teens are still in the maze. Vivian is still following her path to find her exit. "Man I bet my dad never had to do a maze when he was a ranger". Vivian said to herself as she is completely lost.

With Levi is walking down his pathway, he is just as lost like Vivian is. "I wonder if the others are completely out of the maze already. Plus what about Corey, is he out from the maze as well"? Levi said to himself. As he makes another wrong turn, Levi sighs it is a lot harder than it looks.

"Wait a minute, I bonded with Robin. The bond that I have should show me the way". Levi said to himself as he closes his eyes to concentrate on the bond he has with Robin.

As Levi makes his way to the midway point, he spots Vivian also arriving as well. "Did you remember about the bond you have with Iris"? Levi asks Vivian.

Vivian nods to Levi. "Yeah I did. This maze is tougher than it looks". Vivian said to Levi as she remembers the number of wrong turns.

Levi grins to Vivian as he feels the same way. "Yeah it makes me wonder if the others are out or not from the maze . Levi said to Vivian.

Vivian could not help but to agree with him. "Yeah, thinking about Corey", Vivian said to Levi.

Levi nods to Vivian as he is worried about him. "Yeah I shouldn't be worried about him, but that guy Paul gave me a reason to be worried about him". Levi said to Vivian.

Vivian nods as she remembers the attitude that Paul has. "Yeah that guy really has a bad attitude and a huge ego". Vivian said to Levi.

As Levi nods to Vivian, he spots two grand like statues of two rangers. "Hey Vivian check this out", Levi said to Vivian.

Vivian turns to Levi as the statues are Conner and Ethan standing tall in a majestic ranger pose. "Ok these statues are our dads when they are rangers". Vivian said to Levi.

Levi nods to Vivian. "Yeah something tells me that this is our test". Levi said to Vivian.

"If you are the son of the red Dino Thunder Ranger, then why you don't share the same color as him". A voice said to Levi.

"If you are the daughter of the blue Dino Thunder Ranger, then why you don't share the same color as him". Another voice said to Vivian.

Levi and Vivian are stunned as they are back to back. "Perhaps they made a mistake on which color chosen in the beginning". Another voice said to them.

"Yeah maybe but they will not become as great like their fathers". Another voice said to them.

Levi frowns as these voices are trying to get to him and Vivian. "That's enough", Levi said to the voices. "Yeah just because we have different colors from our parents does not mean we will not become great rangers like them". Vivian said to the voices.

As the voices disappear, the two statues break into a million of pieces. A man and a woman in bronze and pink robes appear to them. "You both know what this test is about before we could tell you about it". The man in pink robes said to them.

"Indeed, those voices you both heard of the voices of the doubt. Plus you both did not let those voices get to you both. Otherwise you both would have failed". The woman in bronze robes said to them.

Vivian and Levi really surprised themselves as they learned that they passed their test already. "My dad told me from the beginning that he was proud of me even though I have a different ranger color". Vivian said to them.

Levi looks at them. "Yeah plus it does not matter what ranger color I have whether it matches to someone I know or not".

Levi said to them.

The man looks at Vivian. "I was the Guardian of Hiphop. Like me, I was very close and bonded with my genre. There is no shame being different from others". The man said to Vivian.

The woman looks at Levi. "I was the Guardian of Techno. Like you, I still am very protective of the former Guardian of Rock and Roll. Your pathway is now open". The woman said to Levi and Vivian.

Levi and Vivian see a bronze and pink pathway. As they begin to walk on the pathway, Levi and Vivian turn around as they hear one other thing.

"A betrayal is coming. The one who wanted to battle your leader is coming with an enemy that should not be here". The man and woman said to them.

Levi and Vivian look at each other wondering what they meant by it. "What could they mean by that"? Vivian asks Levi.

Levi looks at Vivian. "I am not sure, but we got to tell the others when we get out from the maze". Levi said to Vivian.

As they run on their pathway, it did not take them too long that they came to the exit. The teen that are out spot Levi and Vivian. "Hey guys, you made it out". Julianne said to them.

Levi nods to Julianne as Bobby hugs Vivian. "Yeah we got warned that a betrayal is coming by the person who wanted to battle Corey".Vivian said to them.

The other teens look at each other as they are wondering who it that will make the betrayal. "Paul", the teens said in unison. "We got to warn Corey". Wally said to them. "Yeah but he, Matt, and Diana are in the beat and rhythm of the maze". Robin points it out to them. "Right we have to get this book. There is no way we can get it without them". Iris said to them. As the teens are wondering when the others are coming out from the maze, they can not help to be worried about the warning of an impending battle.

Meanwhile at the lair, Fortesilenco went to Dr. Mutron. "Master, plans are prepared to invade the island, and the plans to bring the red ranger and Soundmis is also coming together smoothly". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron has an evil grin on his face. "Excellent Fortesilenco, having both Soundmis and the red ranger here. Once I drain all of Soundmis's and the red ranger's power, I will be unstoppable". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco as he laughs evilly. What Paul does not know is that he is being used by Fortesilenco.

End Chapter

Yeah it is getting closer to the end island arc.

Next Chapter: The Struggles of Life


	57. Chapter 57

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 57: Struggles of Life

Back at the lair, Paul and Fortesilenco are getting Mutezoids and Mega Mutezoids ready to head out. Mega Mutezoids are an upgraded version with more power and strength than regular Mutezoids. "This ambush will be sweet. Soundmis will beg for mercy". Paul said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to Paul as he seems to agree with him. "Indeed, once the island is conquered, there will not be a place where he can hide in human and spirit form". Fortesilenco said to Paul. He has a deeper intentions to do a lot more than invading the island. 'Once I capture that red ranger and Soundmis, I will not have any use for Paul'. Fortesilenco thought to himself as his plans are going smoothly. The two head out with their army.

Back in the island, it is just Corey, Diana, and Matt that are still in the maze. It does not take them too long to get there midway point. "I take it you used the bond you both have with the melody to get here a lot easier". Corey said to them.

Diana nods in agreement with Corey. "Yeah was it the same for you using the bond of rhythm"? Diana asks Corey.

Corey smiles at Diana. "Yeah, it makes me wonder if the others are out from the maze already". Corey said to Diana and Matt.

The three of them look around as they see a starting line, and about 120 yards away there is the finish line. "Woah, it is like we are standing on a football field". Matt said to them.

Diana looks at the field as something maybe up about it. "Yeah but why is there a football field even here"? Diana asks them.

Corey looks at them as he gets the feeling that there is a lot more to this than the football field. "This is our test guys". Corey said to them.

Just as Diana and Matt say something two men and a woman appear in red, yellow, and green robes respectively appears to them. "You are correct young leader. This is your test". The man in the red robes said to them. "The three of you have personal struggles in your life that you have been through". The woman in green robes said to them. "Can the three of you make it to the finish line with this weight on your shoulders"? The man in yellow robes said to them.

All the sudden, Corey, Diana, and Matt has weights on their shoulders. It weights feels like two cast iron dumbbells being strapped to their shoulders. As they look at the finish line, it feels like it is further away, and it becomes more like a mountain to climb than to walk straight across a football field.

As the three of them got starting to walk up the mountain, the weight from the dumbbells is getting heavier on them. "This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be". Diana said to them. "Yeah plus these weights are getting heavier and heavier by every few feet". Corey said to them. "Come on guys, we have to keep going". Matt said to them.

As the continue to walk up the mountain, the weights are getting really heavy as they begin to feel the extreme pressure from the weights. "I do not know how much further I can go guys. The weight of my personal struggles are getting too heavy". Matt said to them. "Me too, it is getting too much for me". Diana said to them.

Corey is getting really exhausted and tired from carrying the weight of his personal struggles. Plus his weights is a lot more heavier than Matt and Diana's combined. "Wait a minute, our personal struggles in life, it is the weight being placed on our shoulders. The more we walk with them on and don't talk about the struggles, the heavier it is going to get". Corey said to them.

Diana and Matt look at each other as they begin to realize it. "My personal struggles in life is dealing with my fighting parents and my sister. When I learned the truth about being adopted and what happened to my sister, I told you guys about it. Plus you all became very supportive of me of what I was going through". Diana said to them.

Matt looks at them as he nods as well. "My personal struggles is the fact that my moms abused me when I was a kid. Plus i ended up on the foster farm because I was a troubled kid with anger issues. I did not have much trust in anyone. When I told you guys the truth, it felt like a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. Just like Diana, I gotten more support than I never thought it would be possible". Matt said to them.

Corey shakes his head to them. "Yeah my personal struggles in life are deep, painful, and really dark as well. The illness, the kidnapping, and my childhood past with Sharon are the worst memories I have. When I revealed the truth in this trial, the weight was released from me. For the first time in my life, I can live my life without Sharon and that man. Plus I have a lot more people in support than I could ever imagine. Corey said to them.

Just as the teens hug, the weights disappear from their shoulders, and the mountain vanishes as they are standing on the finish line. They are very confused on what is going on. "I thought we were on a mountain just now". Matt said to them. "Yeah but now we are at the finish line". Diana said to them. Corey smiles at them. "We have passed our test". Corey said to them.

The men and the woman walk over to them. "You are correct young leader. If you continued to walk on the mountain with the weights and collapsed to the ground, you all would have failed. I was the former Guardian of Rock and Roll. It is an honor to meet you". The man in red robes said to Corey.

"You three talked about the personal struggles in life, and remembered the horrible things that you each went through. I was the former Guardian of Country". The woman in green robes said to Matt.

"Your pathway to the exit is now open now. Your friends are waiting for you. A battle is coming soon. So you must be on guard. I was the former Guardian of Jazz". The man in yellow robes said to Diana.

As the teens see the new pathway with all three colors on it, Corey is wondering what kind of battle is waiting for them. "Come on guys, the others are waiting for us". Diana said as she is running ahead of them. Matt and Corey look at each other as run to catch up with Diana.

As they got to the exit, the three teens are greeted by the others. "You three really took your sweet time". Wally said to them. "Did you guys got lost in that maze"? Bobby asks them.

Corey shakes his head to them. "No the test that Diana, Matt, and I was a lot harder. It first appeared to be easy, but it turns out that we had these weights on our shoulders and walking up a mountain". Corey said to them.

The teens wince as their test was the hardest one. "That must be a hard test". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods to Levi as Soundmis appears to the teens. "Well done rangers, each one of you has passed your test in the maze. You are now ready to get the Book of Sound and Music. See the 11 colored spots, step to each spot and hold hands". Soundmis said to them.

The teens nod as they went to their spot according to their ranger color. As they hold hands, the glass dome that was covering the book is disappearing. The men and women that appeared in the maze also appeared to them as they stand behind them.

"I, Roderick, pass my Guardian powers of Rock and Roll to Cornelius". The man named Roderick said to the book.

"I, Bradley, pass my Guardian powers of Blues to Julianne", the man named Bradley said to the book.

"I, Chelsea, pass my Guardian powers of Country to Matthew", the woman named Chelsea said to the book.

"I, Heather May, pass my Guardian powers of Heavy Metal to Wallrick", the woman named Heather May said to the book.

"I, Rebecca, pass my Guardian powers of Rap to Robert". The woman named Rebecca said to the book.

"I, Juan, pass my Guardian powers of Jazz to Diana", the man named Juan said to the book.

"I, Harry, pass my Guardian powers of Hip Hop to Vivian", the man named Harry said to the book.

"I, Caleb, pass my Guardian powers of Classical to Laura", the man named Caleb said to the book.

"I, Theresa, pass my Guardian powers of Techno to Levi", the woman named Theresa to the book.

"I, Molly, pass my Guardian powers of Melody to my descendant, Iris", the elder named Molly said to the book.

"I, Richard, pass my Guardian powers of Rhythm to my descendant, Robin", the elder named Richard said to the book.

The Book of Sound and Music is glowing in 11 different colors. The former guardians hold their hands out as they pass their guardian powers to the teens. As the teens feel the guardian powers from the book and the former guardians, they feel a powerful music aura all over their body.

As the Book of Sound and Music floats around the teens, they are in awe by what it is happening. "Awesome beat", Robin said to them. "Yeah, I feel a lot stronger". Iris said to them. "Ditto that", Vivian said to them. "Same here", Levi said to them. "I think we are all on complete agreement". Laura said to them.

As the power is done, the teens are gather together. A villager runs up to Soundmis. "Elder Soundmis, there is trouble in the village. Paul has returned and has brought the enemy here". A villager said to Soundmis.

The teens are completely shocked by the sudden news. Soundmis frowns as he is completely furious by it. "Cornelius, you lead them to battle". Soundmis said to Corey. Corey nods to Soundmis as they head to where the battle is located.

At the village, people are running in fear as Mutezoids and Mega Mutezoids are attacking the village. The teens are arrive as they see Paul and Fortesilenco leading this attack. "You should have dueled me when I was on the island, red leader. Otherwise, I would not have brought him here". Paul said to Corey.

Soundmis appears to them. "You have betrayed the civilization of Musicola and your self Paul. Surrender now", Soundmis said to Paul.

Paul rolls his eyes at them. "Not until what we get what we want". Paul said to them. The battle is about to begin.

End Chapter

Yeah the maze is done and now a battle is about to start. This arc is going to end with a two part chapter

Next Chapter: The Ambush Battle Part 1


	58. Chapter 58

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 58: The Ambush Battle Part 1: Double Betrayal

On the island, the teens are stunned by the sudden ambush by Paul and how he brought Fortesilenco to the island. "You will not get away with this. Music Force Let's Play the Music", the teens said in unison while Robin and Iris said "let's play the Rhythm and Melody", respectively.

Paul frowns as he sees the teens into ranger form. "You just made it harder on you, red ranger". Paul said to Corey as the two are battling each other.

Fortesilenco is battling Levi one on one as well. "You should let us get what we want bronze ranger". Fortesilenco said to Levi.

Levi glares at Fortesilenco as he blocks his sword with his music staff. "How about not a chance", Levi said as he gives a round house kick to Fortesilenco. Fortesilenco stumbles back some as he charges back in at him.

Soundmis has gotten the villagers on the island to a safe place. He grabs his weapon as he is slashes at the Mutezoids.

"Woah, it is like he has not forgotten to fight". Matt said to Wally as he punches at a Mutezoids. "I will say". Wally said to Matt as he kicks at a Mutezoids.

The girls are fighting the Mega Mutezoids. However the upgraded foot soldiers are more powerful than before. "Geez, it is like these things really got buffed up". Julianne said to them. "Yeah, plus these things are tougher to make them to stay down". Diana said to them. Laura slashes at them, but the Mega Mutezoids grabs her and throws her like a rag doll.

Laura lands on the ground as she struggles to get up. "You ok Laura", Vivian said to Laura. Laura nods to Vivan. "Yeah but we need to keep at it". Laura said to them.

Iris nods in agreement as she helps Laura getting up. "Laura is right". Iris said to them. The five girls are back in fighting stance as they continue to fight the Mega Mutezoids.

Fortesilenco looks at Paul as he nods to him. Paul grabs something from his pocket. As he throws something on the ground, an electrical musical energy hits the rangers as they instantly demorph.

The next thing the teens know, Fortesilenco grabs Corey and Soundmis. "Let us go", Corey said to Fortesilenco as he is still struggling in his grip. His morphor drops the ground.

Fortesilenco looks at them. "I got everything I need to bring you two the lair to see Dr. Mutron". Fortesilenco said to them.

The teens are stunned by this. Paul walks over to Fortesilenco as he thinks that he has fully joined up with him. "The elder and red leader is ours". Paul said to them.

Fortesilenco looks at Paul as he kicks him to the side. "Actually, I only used your knowledge to get to the island. Plus my master does not trust outsiders especially from Musicola". Fortesilenco said to Paul.

Paul is shocked by the sudden betrayal. Levi is shocked to his core as he watches his younger half brother and elder of Musicola being taken away as they teleport away. "Corey", Levi yells out to him. The other teens are stunned by the sudden twist in events. "We will get them back Levi". Iris said to Levi.

Levi nods to Iris. "It just this has been a long while since trouble and danger has gotten to him. This time, we have to rescue them both without help from the other teams". Levi said to them. The teens nod as they wonder what to do.

At the lair, Fortesilenco brings Soundmis and Corey in chains. Corey is in civilian clothes as he is brought to the Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron is pleased to see Soundmis and the red ranger being brought to him. "It has been a long time Soundmis, my brother". Dr. Mutron said to Soundmis.

Dr. Mutron has a mad scientist outfit on as he looks at them.

Corey is very surprised by the new revelation that Dr. Mutron and Soundmis are brothers. "You betrayed the ways of Musicola, evil one. The one that was my brother is long gone". Soundmis said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron glares at Soundmis more intensely than at Corey. "You always see things by the book. Fortesilenco take the red ranger to his cell. I have a special place in mind for Soundmis". Dr. Mutron said to them.

Corey is taken back by it. He watches Soundmis being taken away by the head honcho. "Be strong Cornelius, the music will guide you", Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey is being taken to a cell by Fortesilenco.

Corey is pushed into a cell as he sees Fortesilenco locking the door. 'If I know my team, they have probably told my dad and Kira by now'. Corey thought to himself.

Back at the campsite, the teens has returned. Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver see them and notices the sadden expressions. "Where is Corey"? Conner asks them.

Levi sighs as he looks at them. "He and Soundmis got captured by Fortesilenco and a person from the island named Paul. The twist is that Fortesilenco used Paul so he can capture Corey and Soundmis to bring them to Dr. Mutron". Levi said to the adults.

Conner frowns as he is upset about it. "Conner, they will get Corey out of there". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

Conner nods as he looks at him. "I know it just it has been a long while since something has happened to him. Where is this idiot Paul now"? Conner asks them.

Levi looks at his father. "He is out on the shore". Levi said to Conner. Conner nods as has a full mind to chew him out.

Dr. Oliver looks at Conner. "Let me talk to the guy, Conner", Dr. Oliver said to Conner. Conner sighs as he knows that he is no condition to do much.

Out of the shore, Dr. Oliver sees the guy named Paul. "You must be Paul". Dr. Oliver said to Paul.

Paul turns to him as he is no mood to talk. "Yeah what's it to you"? Paul asks Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Paul as he shakes his head. "You are lucky that Conner is not chewing you out right now. Corey is his son. You must have felt awful that you got used by an evil being". Dr. Oliver said to Paul.

Paul looks at Dr. Oliver as he sighs to him.

"I just wanted to see why that young kid has a close bond to the rock and roll genre. I have studied it for years on the island, and yet I am not close to my genre of music". Paul said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Paul. "Corey has a calm demeanor, and he is very wise for a freshman in high school. He can lead a team despite the age difference from his teammates. He has strong leadership skills and qualities". Dr. Oliver said to Paul.

Paul sighs as he is starting to realize it. "I suppose I should have gotten to know him better instead of judging him and trying to join that fiend". Paul said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as Conner and the others walk out to them. "You may have explained yourself to him, but now you have to tell us where they have taken them to". Conner said to Paul.

Paul looks at them. "Fortesilenco has taken them to the lair. It is located on the outskirts of Reefside. The lair itself is like a twisted music and science lab". Paul said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have their own rescue mission to save Corey and Soundmis.

End Chapter

Yeah Corey and Soundmis are both captured this time. Plus this time, it will be a rescue mission that will not have a team up from another team.

Next Chapter: The Ambush Battle Part 2: A Rescue, A Sacrifice, and A Guardian Power Awakening


	59. Chapter 59

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 59: The Ambush Battle Part 2: A Rescue, A Sacrifice, and A Guardian Power Awaken

That Saturday night, the teens are in a somber mood as they sit around in the living room of the cabin. "So much how this weekend turned out to be". Diana said as she is getting worried about Corey.

Laura and Iris are supportive of Diana. Julianne looks at them. "This rescue mission will be different this time guys. It may not be a human criminal behind it, but it is a rescue mission we have to do for ourselves". Julianne said to them.

Matt looks at Julianne as he shrugs to her. "I do not know if we can trust a guy who betrayed Soundmis and brought Fortesilenco, Mutezoids and Mega Mutezoids to the island". Matt said to them.

Wally nods in agreement. "I agree with Matt. He could double cross us at the so called lair". Wally said to them.

Bobby looks at them as he shakes his head. "I do not know bro. Fortesilenco pull the plug under Paul. Plus Fortesilenco said that his master does not trust anyone from the island. Plus Fortesilenco used Paul for his own gain". Bobby said to them.

Vivian nods with Bobby. "I have to agree. Plus Paul looked like he didn't see his sudden betrayal coming at all". Vivian said to them.

Robin frowns as he looks at them. "We do not have the beat and rhythm of a choice on this. We have to bring Paul with us to get to the lair and rescue Corey and Soundmis". Robin said to them.

As the teens are continuing to talk, Levi sighs as he does not know what to think. He went outside to make a call to Jared.

"Hey Jared, did I catch you a bad time"? Levi said to Jared. He has a somber and sad tone in his voice.

"Not really what's up and what's wrong? You sound like something bad just happened". Jared said to Levi.

Levi sighs as this is not easy to tell Jared. "Well, our journey to the island was suppose to get the book that supposedly to help us. However just as we get our guardian powers, the island got attacked by Fortesilenco and this guy named Paul who is from the island. Apparently Paul betrayed Soundmis by showing Fortesilenco where the island is to join up with them. However Fortesilenco had deeper intentions and used Paul to show him where the island, and he captured Corey and Soundmis". Levi said to Jared.

"What, I know it has been a while sense Corey has been in deep trouble. At least, it is not from your biological dad". Jared said to Levi.

Levi sighs to Jared. "Yeah sometimes I wonder if my biological father was right about me". Levi said to Jared.

"What do you mean, Levi"? Jared curiously asks Levi.

Levi sighs to Jared as he get something off his chest. "During that weekend, he said things to me". Levi said to Jared.

Flashback

That Saturday night, Levi is sitting on the bed. He has duck tape on his wrist and and ankles. Corey is already in the closet. "Why are you doing this dad"? Levi asks Christopher.

Christopher looks at Levi. "You are the older child and more deserving to lead the special team. The younger one is not deserving at all". Christopher said to Levi.

Levi has a confused look on his face. "What do you mean I am more deserving? You and Sharon got to let me and Corey go". Levi said to Christopher as he spits in his face.

Christopher looks at Levi as he punches him in the face. "You should have not attempted to get Corey out". Christopher said as he bring Levi to the closet and throws him in the small room with Corey.

End Flashback

"He said that I am the older child that deserves to lead the team and not Corey. I know that Corey is the red ranger and the leader. Honestly Corey has more leadership skills than me. I worry about him especially right now". Levi said to Jared.

"I can understand that. Artie is two days younger than me, and I worry about him. The leader maybe younger than you, but it is you that is protective of him". Jared said to Levi.

Levi nods to Jared. "Your right about that Jared. I am protective of my little brother". Levi said to Jared.

"When you guys get him out of the lair, make sure he stays safe for now on". Jared said to Levi.

Levi smirks as he gets it loud and clear. "You got it, Jared". Levi said to Jared as the phone call ends.

Levi sighs as he looks at the full moon. 'Corey where ever you are in the lair, please be ok, and I will get you out this time'. Levi thought to himself as he is holding Corey's morphor.

Back at the Lair, Corey is in his cell as he in chains. He notices Fortesilenco coming towards him. "What do you want"? Corey asks Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at Corey. "Dr. Mutron wants to see you, and he does not take no for an answer". Fortesilenco said to Corey.

Corey rolls his eyes at Fortesilenco. "Let me guess, it is more like an order than a request that you are doing his dirty work". Corey said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco glares at Corey. "You will be in a different tune when Dr. Mutron is done with you". Fortesilenco said to Corey. He grabs the young red ranger by the wrists.

Corey is being brought to Dr. Mutron in a different room. Dr. Mutron looks at the red ranger. "Red ranger, you have been an annoying nuisance for the longest time. Plus Soundmis is the silencer. Have a look", Dr. Mutron said to Corey.

Corey turns and sees Soundmis in the suffering in the silencer machine. Soundmis is hit by black beams as it takes all of the sound from him. "Release him now", Corey said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at the red ranger. "No, besides your power will be mine". Dr. Mutron said to Corey. As he fires a beam at Corey, Corey gets hit as he feels the beam. As he yells out in pain, Dr. Mutron notices that the power is not leaving from the young red ranger.

"Why is your power not coming to me"? Dr. Mutron asks them. Soundmis looks at them as Corey is in pain. "You must have forgotten about the guardian powers now. You can not take the power from the guardian of the genre of their music power". Soundmis said to Dr. Mutron.

Corey struggles to get up. Dr. Mutron is stunned that he learn that they have gotten the guardian powers already. "Fortesilenco take the red ranger to a different cell. One that is fitting for someone who has the Guardian powers". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to Dr. Mutron as he drags Corey by the chains to a different cell. Corey looks at the room as the chains are drawn to a magnet shaped like a bass clef. As the magnetic field intensify, the chain gets stuck to the magnet. Corey is still on the magnet as a force field cage is keeping him there. "You will be here for a long while, red ranger". Fortesilenco said to Corey as he locks the cell door.

Corey sighs as he is in deep trouble. 'Levi, I need you'. Corey thought to himself as he passed out from the intense pain.

That Sunday morning, the teens and Paul are heading to where the lair is located. Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver are watching things from DT Wave. "Do you think they will rescue them"? Ethan asks Conner.

Conner looks at Ethan as he is optimistic about it. "I hope you are right". Conner said to Ethan. Kira nods to them as she has her concerns as well.

Just outside of the lair, the teens and Paul arrives. The teens grab their morphors out. "Music Force Let's Play the Music", the teens said in unison while Iris and Robin said let's play the melody and rhythm" respectively.

As they storm the lair, the alarms are going off. This stuns Fortesilenco as he sees the rangers on the monitors. "Master, the rangers are here", Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron frowns on the news. "Take the red ranger back to his old cell, and alert the Mutezoids to battle". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco. Fortesilenco nods as he gets the orders.

In the cell, Corey hears the alarms going off. 'What is going on'? Corey thought to himself. Fortesilenco deactivates the magnet. Corey went to his knees as he is dragged to his other cell again by the chains. As he gets tossed in the cell, Corey gets the feeling that the others are here.

Back with the teens, they split up into two groups. Julianne, Levi, Paul, Wally and Diana are in one group while Matt, Bobby, Vivian, Robin, and Iris are in another group. As they went to separate ways, Paul drifts away from his group to find Soundmis.

In another room, Paul spots Soundmis in the silencer. Soundmis opens his eyes, and the elder spots Paul. Paul deactivated the silencer as he frees the elder. "You must have forgiven yourself, Paul". Soundmis.

Paul nods as he looks at Soundmis. "Someone knocked some sense into me". Paul said to Soundmis. Soundmis nods as he gets the feeling who it is. "Very well Paul", Soundmis said to Paul.

As the two get away of the room, Dr. Mutron is furious that Soundmis got out. "Fortesilenco recapture Soundmis and who ever is responsible for this now". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

On the first group, Julianne notices that Paul is not with them. "Where did Paul go"? Julianne asks them. "I don't know. I knew he could not be trusted". Wally said to them. Diana are skeptical about it. "I do not know Wally". Diana said to Wally.

Levi is also skeptical about it as he spots an exhausted Corey in a cell. "Guys, I found him". Levi said to them. The teens are surprised by it as they see him. They grab their music sabers out as they cut down the cell door.

Corey looks at his friends as he is happy to see them. "Boy I am glad to see you guys". Corey said to them. He has his light smile on his face. Levi cuts the chains from Corey's wrists. Knowing that Corey is not in any condition to fight let alone morph, Levi carries him on his back. "I got your back". Levi said to Corey.

In the second group, Matt spots Paul carrying Soundmis. "Where did you come from"? Matt asks Paul. Paul rolls his eyes at them. "Look I got Soundmis out. Let's meet up with the others and get out of here". Paul said to them.

As both groups meet up, Wally is stunned that Paul got Soundmis out. However they are cornered by Fortesilenco and a swarm of Mutezoids and two Mega Mutezoids. "I told you that my master does not trust the people from the island". Fortesilenco said to Paul. Paul glares at him as he fight back.

As a battle got started, the teens are in a tough fight especially with Corey being injured. Soundmis realizes that his time in his human form is about to be up. All the sudden, an energy beam is fired at the rangers again. It knocks Corey down even further from Levi and the others. The teens finally get a face to face meet with Dr. Mutron.

Levi spots Corey as he is in a bind. He gets a strong feeling in his heart that he has to do something. 'My half brother is needed to lead the team, and I have to protect him'. Levi thought to himself.

As Dr. Mutron fires his beam at Corey again, Soundmis and Paul takes full force of the blow for Corey. The teens are very surprised by the twist. Soundmis and Paul look at Corey. "I do not understand why you sacrificed your self for me". Corey said to Paul.

Paul looks at Corey. "I understand why you are close to your music genre power than I am. Studying the music power can only get you to a certain point. My mistakes of showing Fortesilenco where the island is located and jealously to duel you clouded my mind". Paul said to Corey.

Soundmis looks at Corey. "My time in this form is up. Just know that the Power of Sound will be safe with Levi", Soundmis said to the rangers as he gives his power of sound to Levi.

They are completely shocked by it. Levi feels his Guardian power activating as he glares at Fortesilenco and Dr. Mutron. "You have harmed my little half brother. That is something completely unforgivable". Levi said as he awakens his Guardian power.

A bronze music aura covers Levi's body, he slashes at Mutezoids and Mega Mutezoids like a provoked bear. Fortesilenco and Dr. Mutron are stunned as they leave the area. As the bronze aura disappears, the two spirits of Soundmis and Paul rises up from the lifeless bodies. "Rangers, this battle against Dr. Mutron is far from over. Just know I will be there in spirit if you need me". Soundmis said as he disappears. "Corey, there is no mistake that the music power of rock and roll chose you. You are a true leader". Paul said as he disappears. The teens sees their bodies turning to dust.

Corey looks at his teammates. "Let's go home", Corey said to them. They nod in agreement as Levi is carrying him. "I agree, and Jared said that he wants you to stay safe for now on". Levi said to Corey.

Corey rolls his eyes at him as the teens laugh as they teleport back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Corey is in the med bay as he is in bed sleeping with bandages on his wrists and chest. Conner is with him as Kira is with the teens.

Julianne looks at Levi. "What I do not understand is how you awaken your guardian power"? Julianne asks Levi. "Yeah how did you do that"? Matt curiously asks Levi.

Levi looks at the teens. "I am not sure but I felt something within my heart. It's like for a brief moment, I felt the Heart of Techno music playing in my heart". Levi said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are curious about it. "What it was, it was awesome". Wally said to Levi.

Bobby nods to Levi. "Yeah you really kicked butt". Bobby said to him. As they are happy to have Corey back, Kira is curious about the power up.

As the teens continue to talk, they have no idea that a new trouble will be coming very soon.

End Chapter

The arc is finished and Corey is brought back to his teammates. Plus Levi awaken his Guardian power of music.

Well, I am heading back down to the hospital. She is back in the ICU again because she gotten fluid in her lungs and now on a breathing tube.

Next Chapter: The Aftermath


	60. Chapter 60

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 60: The Aftermath

It is Sunday evening as the teens are still reeling from the rescue mission at the evil lair. They are in the basement of DT Wave. "That battle at the lair was the most intense battle ever". Levi said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they look at the window to the med bay. They see Corey in bed sleeping with bandages on his body.

Diana sighs as she has a light smile on her face. "He looks so peaceful and at ease". Diana said them. Julianne nods in agreement her. "From the looks of things, he has not slept much at the evil lair". Julianne said to them.

Wally looks at them. "He has been through hell and back again. I just do not know how he does it". Wally said to them.

The teens look at Wally as they are surprised by the whole thing. "It maybe the million dollar question right there". Bobby said to them.

Matt shakes his head in agreement. "What really surprised me is that he still has his calm and wise demeanor. It is that one thing that has not been taken from him". Matt said to them.

Laura nods in agreement them. "He maybe a freshman, but he has gone through things that no one should ever go through". Laura said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement with her. "I have to agree, plus he is the strongest person I know". Vivian said to them.

Robin looks at them as he is curious about something. "You guys have been there in the beat of the beginning of being a ranger. You guys must have interesting stories about him". Robin said to them.

Iris glances at Robin as she is intrigued about it. "Stories about Corey, I am willing to listen". Iris said to them.

Vivian looks at them as she has one. "For a freshman, Corey has a lot of courage and guts. This is especially true when he put Cassandra Cornell in her place on the first day of class". Vivian said to them.

Some of the teens are laughing as they remember about. Iris is really surprised by it. "How did he put her in her place like that"? Iris asks Vivian.

Vivian looks at Iris with a smirk on her face. "Cassandra was being Cassandra and asking Kira deep and personal questions. Corey looked at her and said I honestly do not care who you are, and plus asking that kind of question is not the right time or place for such intrusion into a teacher's personal life. You are out of line, and it is about time someone tells you that". Vivian said to them.

The teens grin and laugh about the memory as Levi, Iris, and Robin are surprised by it as their mouths drop. "I have always wondered why people were talking about Cassandra on that day". Iris said to them. "I would never have that kind of courage to do that when I was a freshman". Levi said to them. "He definitely has the rhythm and beat of surprise". Robin said to them.

As the teens are continuing to talk, the adults are in the med bay. Conner is right by Corey's side. Dr. Oliver looks at Conner. "He will be fine, Conner. What is on your mind"? Dr. Oliver asks Conner.

Conner looks up at Dr. Oliver. "I am curious why Corey is targeted so much. I know that being a ranger has its dangers, but this is not the first time he has been specially targeted". Conner said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver looks at Conner as he has something to tell him. "Corey reminds me of me when I was a ranger". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

Kira looks up at her former teacher and mentor. "In what way", Kira asks Dr. Oliver. Ethan is just as curious about it.

Dr. Oliver looks at them. "Corey is a special target for the villains. I know this better because I have been there as well. It is possible that Corey is not that far from the power considering you are his father. Plus it is possible that it is Corey's destiny to become a ranger". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Conner looks at Dr. Oliver as it hits him. "Now that I think about it. When I saw Corey being born, I felt something come over me. It is like someone whispering his name. When I told Sharon the name that I suddenly come with, she did not like that name because it was not a common name. I kind of begged her to do it, and she caved as long he has Michael as the middle name". Conner said to them.

They look at each other as they grin at Conner. "It does make sense to me. Julianne and Vivian are rangers, but they did not take Kira's and my color". Ethan said to them.

Kira shakes her head to Ethan. "Yeah plus Fortesilenco has always targeted him to battle". Kira said to them.

As the adults continues to talk, Haley walks in the room. "Kira there is something I want to show you. It is about Levi's Guardian power". Haley said to Kira.

Kira nods to Haley as she went to the computer. "Is something wrong with it"? Kira asks Haley. Haley shakes her head to Kira. "No, but I did analyze it and watched the footage when he activated it. On the top, it is his music power of techno, but on the bottom is an unknown power. When he activated his guardian power, the unknown power matches to the same level as his music power". Haley said to Kira.

Kira looks at Haley with a skeptical look on her face. "So that bottom power has the same level of the music power". Kira said to Haley.

Haley nods to Kira as she is stumped on it. "I may call Avalon to get her opinion on it". Haley said to Kira.

Kira nods as Avalon was a mentor to the Unity Force Rangers. "I can understand that reason". Kira said to Haley.

As Kira walk back into the med bay, Corey is coming around. "Hey you really worried us this time, Champ". Conner said to Corey. Corey smiles back at him. "Yeah, that tends to happen with me". Corey said to them.

It is not long that the teens walk in the room. "How are you feeling"? Diana asks Corey. To him, a bunch of questions are hitting at him. "Alright considering", Corey said to them.

Levi looks at Corey with a smile on his face. "That's good, and Jared told me to keep you safe for now on". Levi said to Corey. Corey sighs as the teens are grinning at him. "Ok", Corey said to them.

As the teens and adults are talking, Conner is in deep thought about things. 'If they want to get to Corey again, they will have to go through me'. Conner thought to himself as he has that fatherly look in his eyes.

End Chapter

It is just a simple filler chapter. Plus in the next arc is going to have the rangers awaken their guardian powers, and there will be a team up in it. You will have to wait and see which story it is going to be with.

With my mom, my dad got a call to head down for a family conference to discuss future care. I do not know what kind of news he has for my brother and me. They say that her heart rate dropped a couple of times.

Next Chapter: Like Adopted Mother and Daughter


	61. Chapter 61

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 61: Like Adopted Mother Like Adopted Daughter

Julianne is at the apartment as Kira is making dinner. As the phone rings, Kira answers it. Julianne notices the frown on her face as she is talking to someone. "Are you kidding me? You start to see her true colors now. I told you about her months ago, and you didn't believe me". Kira said to the person over the phone.

"Look I got fooled as well, and she bought me out from the band as well. It is only a matter of time that she will buy out the rest of the band to have that solo career". The man said to Kira.

Kira sighs as she pretty much expected this from the former bandmate. "I pretty much said that I told you so". Kira said to the man.

The man over the phone sighs as he gets the ear full of it. "Yeah, as much as I hate that saying, I deserve to hear it from you. Is there anyway I can come see you? When you left, she banned us from contacting you. I wanted to see you to see if you were alright". The man said to Kira.

Kira sighs as this person was a good friend in the band. "I have no reason why not. I teach school and run a music shop. I even have a daughter". Kira said to the man.

The man is very surprised by the news. "Did you get pregnant with Trent's kid and didn't tell him"? The man asks Kira.

"No, I adopted her after the divorce". Kira said to the man.

"Oh, you must have been busy then". The man said to Kira.

'More than you know'. Kira thought to herself as she is also has a secret life. "Yeah, I didn't throw the self pity on me. I actually moved on in my life. Plus I am dating again". Kira said to the man.

"I see then. I will be in Reefside tomorrow afternoon looking for work". The man said to Kira.

"Ok then", Kira said to the man as the phone call ends.

Julianne glances at her as she is curious about that call. "Mom, who was that"? Julianne asks Kira.

Kira looks at Julianne as she sighs to her. "That was Kenny. He was the drummer in the band. He was the first person I met when I formed the band". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to her. "Was he your first friend in the band"? Julianne asks Kira.

Kira nods to Julianne. "Yeah he was, I thought he wouldn't betray me, but he did". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Kira. "How much does Conner know about your past with the band you were in"? Julianne asks Kira.

Kira looks at Julianne. "I have not told him much. With everything that has been going on, we have not really discussed it". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Kira. "You should be honest with him, mom. That way you are not keeping it from him". Julianne said to Kira.

Kira nods to Julianne. "You are right Julianne. Plus you are like me in a lot of ways. Plus Avalon told me that the second energy in Levi's heart lays within the book that the rangers brought back from the island". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods as she looks at Kira. "I am curious on what the book will tell us". Julianne said to Kira.

Kira nods in agreement as she has a lot to talk about with Conner at school tomorrow.

At school the next day, Kira is on her free period as she is in her classroom. Conner walks in the room. "Hey you told me that you wanted to talk to me". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods to Conner. "Last night, I got an interesting phone call from drummer from the band I was in. The band mate home wrecker bought out the drummer. He told me that it is only a matter of time that she buys them out for a solo career. The former drummer wants to see me". Kira said to Conner.

Conner frowns as he does not like it. "Is this the same person that broke your marriage to Trent"? Conner asks Kira.

Kira nods to Conner. "Yeah I wanted to tell you right away and being completely honest with you instead of hiding it from you". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods to Kira as he smiles at her. "Alright, plus one of the reasons I do like you is that you are honest". Conner said to Kira.

Kira nods as she blushes at him. "Thanks Conner", Kira said to him. As the bell rings, Conner went back to the gym and students are coming into the classroom.

After school, the teens are in the basement of DT Wave. They gather around the table and look at the book. "The Book of Sound and Music", Corey said to them. The teens nod in agreement with him. "We should read it on what it says". Julianne said to them.

"I agree plus it will give us some kind of answer on how to defeat Dr. Mutron and his forces once and for all". Matt said to them.

"I agree plus the sooner we defeat them, the sooner we can join Quincy's team of achieving victory over evil". Wally said to them.

Bobby glances at Wally. "Quincy's team has not defeated them yet, but I agree to that". Bobby said to them.

Diana nods in agreement. "Indeed, that way nothing should ever come to harm the world and Corey again". Diana said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement. "We can join where my father and his team achieved victory as well". Vivian said to them.

Laura nods in agreement. "Plus there might be rangers in the future to look up to us for guidance". Laura said to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "We can follow our own paths for the future". Levi said to them.

Iris shakes her head to them. "Exactly plus no matter what happens nothing will ever break up our friendship". Iris said to them.

Robin smirks to Iris. "Your beat and rhythm has changed flower of melody. Plus the beat and rhythm of the world will thank us". Robin said to them.

The teens nod as open the book. The very first page in the book surprises them. There is words in a foreign language and symbols on the bottom of the page.

Risvegliare il potere guardiano della musica e la tua connessione non viene mai interrotta.

Proteggere quello che ha cambiato la vita per sempre.

The symbols on the bottom has a paint brush with the initials M.F, a friendship bracelet, a Hawaiian lei, a yellow, blue and red Dino foot print, a crown and sword, a white heart with a pink guitar, the medical symbol for a doctor, a symbol for sisterly love, a library book, a symbol for brotherly love, and a Stegosaurus symbol.

The teens look at each other as they are very perplexed by the weird symbols on the bottom of the page. "Ok either these symbols represent someone or it is a bunch of random things that they put on the page". Wally said to them.

Matt glances at them. "These are random symbols. I mean a library book, a Hawaiian lei, and a friendship bracelet are random things". Matt said to them.

Diana looks at Matt. "Yeah but the Dino footprints must be Kira, Coach McKnight, and Mr. James". Diana said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement with Diana. "Yeah but who represents the other things like the crown and sword, the paint brush with the initials M.F, and the symbols for brotherly and sisterly love"? Vivian asks them.

Laura looks at them in agreement. "It is a good question. Plus the statements is in a foreign language as well". Laura points out to them.

Levi nods in agreement with Laura. "Yeah once we figure out what language it is in, we can translate it. Perhaps the symbols will make more sense to us". Levi said to them.

Iris nods with Levi. "I am with Levi on this. Plus we can make a best guess that the Dino footprints is for Vivian, Julianne, Corey or Levi". Iris said to them.

Robin shrugs as he is doubtful about it. "Best guesses can be a mistaken beat and rhythm, Iris. It could be Diana on the yellow Dino footprint because she and Kira shared the same ranger color". Robin said to them.

Corey looks at them as he could not help but wonder about the Stegosaurus and the crown and sword symbols. "Guys, we can not assume things about this. Once this is translated, we can figure it out". Corey said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Haley scans the page into the computer. As the teens gather around the monitor, they look up at the screen to read the translation.

Awaken the guardian power of music and your connection is never interrupted .

Protect the one that changed your life forever.

The teens look at each other wondering what it means. "The translation was in Italian". Haley said to them. The teens look at each other as they are learning about it. The symbols must be clues on who it is". Corey said to them. The teens nod as they got started on training.

Downtown Reefside, Conner and Kira are meeting with Kenny. Kenny has dirty blonde hair in a Mohawk hair style and blue gray eyes. He has a muscle shirt and destressed jeans and tennis shoes. "Woah Kira, when you said that you have moved on, you do not kid around". Kenny said to Kira.

Kira nods as Conner looks at the guy in the eyes. "No I don't Kenny, does she send her regards"? Kira asks Kenny in a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Kenny sighs as he expected this as much. "I should have believed you and stood up for you honey. I finally smelled the bad coffee". Kenny said to Kira.

Conner has his arms crossed wondering if he should believe a word from him. "Why now instead of months ago"? Conner asks Kenny.

Kenny looks at Conner as he sighs to him. "Kira does have the right to know the truth. Apparently Trent was not the only one that she was sleeping with. Before Kira caught Trent with her, I caught her with the record producer twice. She told me that I had to keep it quiet unless I will be bought out on the same day as Kira. Plus I overheard and recorded her talking that the baby father is record producer's and only had that affair with Trent only to get Kira further away. I blow the whistle and told it to the others. Plus they got pretty vivid when they heard the recording of her talking". Kenny said to them.

Kira and Conner are shocked by the revelation. "Geez, Trent always had to be the guy to use to someone's selfish gain". Conner said to them.

Kira is seeing red as it got her really mad. "I started that band and she wanted full control". Kira said to them. Conner is supporting her as he is just as mad as well.

Just as Kenny says anything, Mutezoids and Mega Mutezoids are in town. People are screaming as things are getting chaotically. "What are those things"? Kenny asks them.

Kira looks at Kenny. "There is not much time to explain. Conner get him to a safe place while I call the others". Kira said to Conner.

Kenny does a double take on what Kira just said. "Wait a minute, what about you"? Kenny asks Kira.

Kira looks at Kenny with a glare in her eyes. "I will be fine, but you should get to safety". Kira said to Kenny.

Kenny is very surprised as he looks at Kira. "I would not argue with her". Conner said to Kenny. Kenny nods as he went with to a safe place with Conner.

"Rangers there is trouble down town". Kira said to them. "We are on it". Corey said to Kira as the call ends.

It is not long that the teens arrived in ranger form. Julianne looks at her mom. "We got it covered mom". Julianne said to Kira. Kira nods to Julianne. "I know that you do". Kira said to Julianne.

Just as Kira is about to go to safety, the Mega Mutezoids fires lasers at the rangers. Julianne sees that it coming towards her adopted mom. 'She is the one that changed your life forever'. Bradley telepathically said to Julianne.

Julianne rushed over to Kira as she deflects the lasers from her. All the sudden, a surge of blue musical aura covers her body. "Not my adopted mom you bloody rejects". Julianne said to them.

The teens are very surprised by the sudden twist of events. The Mutezoids and Mega Mutezoids are taken back by it as they step back carefully.

"Guardian Power of Blues Awaken", Julianne said as her blues power is awaken.

Guardian Morphing Sequence

Julianne is standing on a stage of a blues concert. She has blue robes going down to her knees with leggings and boots. She has a gold and silver belt with musical notes on it. There is special armor on her arms, chest and legs. The Crest of Musicola is on her chest. Her music saber is now a music staff. Her helmet is blue with gold and silver accents and musical notes. She does her new pose. "Guardian of Blues, Music Force Blue Ranger", Julianne said as she is in her new pose.

End Guardian Morphing Sequence

The teens are very surprised by the new morphing suit. "That is awesome". Matt said to them. "You are telling me". Bobby said to them. "I can't wait to do it myself". Levi said to them. Wally is speechless as he looks at her.

Julianne got her Kira to safety. "Let's just finish this". Julianne said to them. Corey nods in agreement with her.

As they fight against the Mutezoids, Julianne slashed at the Mega Mutezoids like it is no one's business. "Tell your boss to stay away from my mom". Julianne said as she really kicks their butts.

As the Mutezoids and Mega Mutezoids are destroyed by the rangers, Julianne has a sense of pride on her face. Corey looks at them. "Protect the one that changed your life and your Guardian power will awaken". Corey said to them. They nod in agreement as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira has a proud look on her face as she looks at Julianne. "You protected me". Kira said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Kira. "You are my mom and you always protected me from horrible things, and you adopted me after my birth parents passed away. You gave me a second chance to have a home and family". Julianne said to Kira.

Kira smiles at Julianne as the two has a mother and daughter moment. The teens smile and in awe of the two of them. Just then, a page in the book glows in a bright blue color.

This surprises the rangers in a big way. On the page, it has a music score and one section is in blue like it is a solo just for Julianne. "Ok this is getting interesting". Iris said to them. "Yes first the beat to protect someone that changed your life, and then this solo part is on the page. I say that the more Guardian powers we awaken, the more of this page will reveal it self". Robin said to them.

The teens nod to each other as they learn about it. Corey is in deep thought about who he has to protect. 'I got a feeling that I know who I have to protect to awaken my guardian power. What really scares me is when it will be'. Corey thought to himself as it brings back the memory when they saved his life from that man and Sharon Askew.

End Chapter

It is a mother and daughter theme chapter considering that Kira adopted Julianne. It has that Mother's Day feel to the chapter.

With everything that has happened on May 3rd, I am dealing with it. There are days that will feel very strange with out my mom like birthdays, holidays, and wedding anniversaries. I appreciate the support from you guys. Although with how close Mother's Day is this year, it will be the first Mother's Day without my mom. ?

Next Chapter: Saving The Former Friend


	62. Chapter 62

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 62: Saving the Former Friend

At a home in Clover Hills, a teenage girl is in her room. She is an angry teen as she looks at an old photo of her and a group of girls. "Olivia, Lindsay, and Cassandra, they will pay dearly for their actions. They have forgotten about Bailey and Iris over the years. Clover Hills has nothing but a nightmare of me. The constant bullies and I never made a single friend since Ingot to that town. All my former friends were in Reefside including those that were tight with Bailey and Iris". The teenage girl said to herself as she has a crossed look on her face.

The teenage girl looks at the news articles about the kidnapping and the trial. "I can not believe that friends took time out from their busy day to be searching for a friend who was missing and testifying in court". The girl said to herself as she has a plan.

The girl notices a video chat on her computer from Iris. She has a light smile on her face as she accepted the invite. "Hey Denise", Iris said to the girl named Denise.

Denise smiles as looks at Iris. "Hey what's up"? Denise said to Iris. Denise and Iris has talked on IM over the years.

Iris looks at Denise. "My birthday party is this Saturday, and I want you to come.

Plus I want you to meet my new friends. They are the ones that turned things around for me". Iris said to Denise.

Denise has a smile on her face as she learned about the change in Iris. "Of course I can come Iris, and plus I would want to thank them because you are like your old self. If only Olivia, Lindsay, and Cassandra could see that, they would change their ways as well". Denise said to Iris.

Iris shrugs to Denise as she has not spoken to Olivia or Lindsay, but has constant trouble with Cassandra. "Olivia and Lindsay has their own friends but never bothered me in a bully's way. Cassandra is still the mean cheerleader". Iris said to Denise.

Denise frowns to Iris as she is getting angry. "Bailey would not liked it that about Cassandra". Denise said to Iris. She is has a sinister plan in the works.

Iris nods in agreement with her. "Come to think of it, I did call Cassandra, Cass, a while back, and she said the only person that was allowed to call her that was Bailey. I think she does remember her just does not want to admit it". Iris said to Denise.

Denise's frowns deepens as it is getting sinister. "She does not deserve to remember Bailey, Iris. If Bailey was still alive, she would have kicked her out from the group. She is a bully and a brat, Iris". Denise said to Iris. She has a sinister almost evil look in her eyes.

It really scares Iris as she looks at Denise. She has a scared look in her eyes. "Denise, what's wrong with you? You are making me really scared". Iris said to Denise.

Denise looks at Iris as she sighs to her old friend. "The students at Clover Hills are nothing but bullies. All of them are like Cassandra in different ways. If you have just one socially damaged secret, you are an instant target for them. Plus people has been friends since elementary school, so they don't want an extra tag along". Denise said to Iris. She has a sinister tone in her voice.

Iris frowns as a bunch of red flags is going off in her head. "That is harsh Denise, listen the party is at the Cyberspace Cafe at 1 pm on Saturday, and I have to go. Talk to you later". Iris said to Denise.

Denise nods to Iris as she tries to lighten up. "Of course, I am looking forward to meeting the ones that has brought you back to your old self, bye". Denise said to Iris as the video chat ends.

As the screen went blank, Denise frowns again as she looks at the calendar. "Sorry Iris, I will not be at the party on Saturday. However I will see you sooner than you think". Denise said to herself as she has her plan in action.

Back at Iris's house, she could not help but wonder about Denise. 'The signs are all there. Her facial expressions and her eyes, I got a bad feeling about this one. Wait a minute Jared goes to Clover Hills High, I can warn him to keep an eye on Denise and tell the principal there to keep her from leaving'. Iris thought to herself. She quickly grabs her phone to call Jared.

In Clover Hills, Jared is back at home as he notices his phone ringing. He is surprised that it is Iris and not Corey on the caller ID. "Is something wrong with Corey"? Jared asks Iris.

"No, I need to tell you something very important. Do you know a girl by the name Denise Singleton? She is red headed girl around my height and in my grade who goes to your school"? Iris asks Jared.

"I do see her around at school, but I don't know her very well. Why and what's wrong"? Jared asks Iris.

"I think she has plans to shoot up your school or Reefside High very soon". Iris said as she has a worried look on her face.

"Did she say anything to you about it or did you see the warning signs in her"? Jared asks Iris.

"The warning signs were there when I talked to her on video chat. She had a sinister look in her eyes, and she was very angry when she talked to me about the bullies at your school and Cassandra". Iris said to Jared.

"Cassandra is that mean cheerleader that pulled mean pranks on Diana and Julianne right". Jared said to Iris.

"Yeah she is the one alright". Iris said to Jared.

"Ok, I will keep an eye on her and tell Principal Chang at school tomorrow. Make sure your team and Cassandra is warned". Jared said to Iris.

"You got it". Iris said to Jared as the phone call ends. Iris sighs as she remembers something in elementary school.

Flashback

It is the middle of the night as six fifth grade girls are at Bailey's house. Bailey is still awake looking up at the full moon. Iris went up to Bailey. "Hey why are you still awake"? Iris asks Bailey.

Bailey looks at her oldest friend. "I was thinking about things. Iris, can you promise me something"? Bailey asks Iris.

Iris looks at Bailey as she is curious about it. "Sure what is it"? Iris curiously asks Bailey.

Bailey looks at Iris. "If something happens to me and or the group breaks up in the future, will you promise me that you will have friends by your side and protect the others if something happens". Bailey said to Iris.

Iris is very surprised by the promise. "Even if one of us becomes a snobby cheerleader". Iris said to Bailey.

Bailey has a true blue smile on her face. "Even then Iris", Bailey said to Iris.

End Flashback

Iris sighs as she shakes her head. 'Cassandra, I hope you will listen to what I have to tell you at school tomorrow'. Iris thought to herself.

That Monday morning at Reefside High, it appears to be a normal day. Iris spots Cassandra at her locker. "Cassandra we need to talk". Iris said to Cassandra.

Cassandra turns to Iris. "Is it that time already to talk about how much you are not important enough to talk to me"? Cassandra asks Iris.

Iris rolls her eyes at Cassandra. "No, there is something very important that you need to know". Iris said to Cassandra.

Cassandra laughs at Iris. "Today is not a Bailey related day, Iris. Plus I have better things to do than talking with you". Cassandra said to Iris as she walks away to class.

Iris sighs as she shakes her head as Corey and the others walk towards her. "Iris what's wrong"? Vivian asks Iris. "Yeah what was that about with Cassandra"? Diana asks Iris.

Iris turns around to Vivian and the others. "I was trying to tell Cassandra something very important, but she just brushed me off before I could tell her". Iris said to them.

Laura looks at Iris as the others has a concerned look on their faces. "Tell her what"? Laura asks Iris.

"Telling Cassandra that she is in danger". Iris said to them. Just then, Iris got a text from Jared. 'I saw her leaving the school after homeroom. Going to tell Principal Chang now'.

The teens look at each other. "Why would Cassandra being in danger"? Julianne asks Iris.

Iris sighs as she tells them about the video chat with Denise. "The warning signs were there, guys. I tried to tell her, but being the snobby cheerleader that she is. Cassandra just brushed me off like it is nothing". Iris said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is not good. "It is a good three to four hour drive from Clover Hills to get here. Plus I do not like this rhythm and beat of this news". Robin said to Iris.

Corey nods in agreement with Robin. "We need to keep our guard up for anything strange". Corey said to them. The teens nod as they went to class.

1:30 PM

The teens are in the gym. Throughout the day, Cassandra didn't listen to the teens as they tried to warn her about the impending danger. As they are playing volleyball, the red headed teenage girl walks in the gym. She had a gun in her hands as fires one shot to the ceiling. "Now that I have your attention, all of you get on the floor now". Denise said to them.

Coach McKnight is in his officer in the locker room as he makes the call to the principal to put a lock down because of the female shooter. "Try talking down to the female and be careful", the principal said to Conner.

Conner nods as the call ends. He walks out to the gym as he sees students on the floor. "Who are you and why have you come here? Please put the gun down". Conner said to the girl.

The girl glares at Conner as she is holding the gun in her hands. "It is Denise. I have been waiting for this day for a long time. Get on the floor like the others now". Denise said as she fires another round at the ceiling.

The students are getting really scared as the round went off. Denise looks around and spots Olivia and Lindsay in the crowd. "You two get to the center of the court now". Denise said to the two girls named Olivia and Lindsay.

Olivia and Lindsay are scared as they look at their old friend. "Why are you doing this"? Olivia asks Denise. "Yeah we didn't do anything to you". Lindsay said to Denise.

Denise glares at them. "Playing the innocent card, how juvenile", Denise said to them as she fires another round to the ceiling.

The two girls went to the center of the court and got on the floor. Denise is looking for Cassandra in the crowd. "Where is the cheerleader herself"? Denise asks them.

Olivia and Lindsay are too scared to answer the question. As Cassandra walks out from the female locker room, Denise spots her coming out. "Cassandra Cornell, the biggest hypocrite of them all, you of all people should remember me". Denise said to Cassandra.

Cassandra frowns as she spots Denise. "Yeah but why are you here now? Shouldn't you be in Clover Hills or something". Cassandra said to Denise.

Denise glares at Cassandra. "Perhaps but you won't be around for much longer. You ruined my life years ago. Your little stunt ruined my crush on Levi Askew now McKnight back in the sixth grade don't you remember that". Denise said as she fires a round to the ceiling yet again.

Cassandra sees how serious Denise is as she walk towards Olivia and Lindsay. "Yeah but one of my friends on the squad had a crush on him, and I could not hurt her, so I had to hurt you. They even dated in the eighth grade but broke up before high school because she moved away to Eagleview or something like that". Cassandra said to Denise.

Denise rolls her eyes at Cassandra as she has the next round ready to fire. "Your loyalties still lies with those cheerleaders when you should have been loyal to the friends you had first". Denise said to Cassandra.

Iris frowns as things is getting bad. She sneaks as she stands up and walk closer and closer to Cassandra.

"Say goodbye to your precious life, Cass", Denise said to Cassandra. As she fires another bullet, Iris runs as she pushes Cassandra out of the way as she takes the bullet for her to her shoulder.

Denise watches Iris getting hit and lands on the floor from the gun shot wound. She is very shocked by it. Her palms are getting sweaty as students are scared by it.

Cassandra is shocked that Iris took a bullet for her. Olivia and Lindsay run towards Coach McKnight as he leads them to his office.

The teens are shocked by it. Levi is shocked by someone who had a crush on him in middle school, but did not know about it.

Outside, the police are everywhere as other students are in the front lawn. "Denise Singleton come on out with hands up". The police officer said over the megaphone.

Denise realizes that her scheme has been foiled. She looks down on Iris. "Why did you protect her? She is not your friend". Denise asks Iris.

Iris looks at Denise as she is in pain in her shoulder. "I made a promise. You are finished". Iris said to Denise.

Denise frowns as she puts the gun down and pushes away from her. As Denise tries to make a run for it, Robin and Levi stops her.

It is not long that the police officers got Denise in their car and drives away. Iris is taken to the hospital for treatment. Cassandra walks over to the teens. "I should have listened to you guys all along". Cassandra said to them.

"You think, Iris saved your life today". Wally said to Cassandra. Bobby puts his hand on his shoulder. "Wally is right plus you should have never doubted her". Bobby said to Cassandra.

Cassandra nods to them as she has been through a lot today. "I never thought that she would come back to do this". Cassandra said to them.

Matt looks at Cassandra. "All sorts of people are capable to do anything, Cassandra". Matt said to Cassandra.

Olivia and Lindsay went up to the teens. "You must be Iris's new friends". Olivia said to them. Laura nods to them. "Yeah that's right", Laura said to Olivia and Lindsay.

Lindsay looks at them. "I am glad that Iris has friends like you guys. Plus I feel bad that we were not around as much in middle school like we should have been". Lindsay said to them.

Corey looks at them. "You should apologize to Iris. It took us a while to get through to her, and it was not easy to do. Plus people at Denise's school should have taken the time to get through to her as well. Words and actions can drive people to do things that can be regrettable later on". Corey said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. "Corey is right, and right now we should pray for Iris". Matt said to them as they are evacuated to the front lawn.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Iris makes it through the surgery to remove the gun shot wound. As she is sleeping, she feels a strong gold musical melody aura within her. 'You have awaken your Guardian Power of Melody, Iris'. Molly telepathically said to Iris. Iris has a peaceful look on her face as she is asleep.

In the waiting room, the teens are waiting patiently for news. Her parents are upset that this happened at school. "Denise was a sweet girl, and we never suspected this from her". Julia said to her husband.

The district attorney nods as this case may have to call upon a special prosecutor for the case. "I know she was our daughter's friend, and yet Iris pushed Cassandra out the way in time". Mr. Anderson said to his wife.

As the doctor comes out, he tells them that Iris made it through the surgery and no permanent muscle damage to her shoulder. Iris's parents sigh in relief as they tell them the teens.

In the waiting room, Robin is pacing around as he is nervous on the news on Iris. "Robin, you need to chill man. You are going to create a hole in the floor". Bobby said to Robin.

The teens are surprised by the change in Robin. Normally, Robin is a calm and mellow guy, but he is really nervous right now.

Wally nods in agreement. "Yeah why are you pacing around now"? Wally asks Robin.

Robin looks at them. "My nervous beat right now is because of Iris right now. Plus I never expected her rhythm to go and take a bullet for Cassandra Cornell". Robin said to them.

The teens nod in agreement about it. "She did something I would never do, and yet it would not surprise me if she awaken her Guardian Power of Melody by her actions. She protected Cassandra from that girl". Laura said to them.

Levi is in deep thought about the whole thing. "I do remember Denise in elementary school, and I didn't know that she had a crush on me in middle school. If I could seen it back then, I didn't know what to say to her. Plus I do not know what would happened if she found out that I have a girlfriend now". Levi said to them.

The teens shiver in the very thought of it. "Yeah didn't a girl tried to stab Stella because she wanted Mike as her boyfriend a few years back or something"? Vivian asks them.

The teens shiver about it. "I remember about that. That girl is a psycho just like that man". Diana said to them.

Bobby nods in agreement. "I am glad that things didn't turn into a tragedy". Bobby said to them.

Wally nods to Bobby. "I think we are in complete agreement". Wally said to them.

Matt sighs as he looks at them. "It seems that this year we have been through a lot". Matt said to them.

Julianne nods to them. "Yeah plus we have gotten through a lot as rangers even as friends". Julianne said to them.

Corey nods in agreement. "I am a true example of the hard things that we have been through. No one deserves to be kidnapped or being shot by a gun". Corey said to them.

Iris's parents went towards them. "She will be fine and will make a full recovery". Julia said to them. "You all can see her". Mr. Anderson said to them.

The teens sigh in relief as Robin put his hand over his heart. They went into the room. Iris is coming too as she sees her friends. "Hey guys", Iris said to them.

"You surprise me in the biggest fastest beat and rhythm possible Iris". Robin said as he is happy to see her.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah you should have seen him being nervous and pacing around the room". Levi said to Iris.

Iris looks at Robin as she is surprised by it. "There is no doubt that you were worried about me. Plus I even awaken my Guardian Power of Melody as well". Iris said to them. They nod as Iris awaken her guardian power in an unusual way.

Meanwhile, a mystery man has arrived to Silver Hills as he appears from a portal. "My plans for revenge will come especially to that dream snatcher and the two who has saved him". The mystery man said to himself as he went to the shadows.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter was going to be a Laura and Iris focus chapter, but it turned out to be an Iris focus chapter.

Anyways with my mom's passing, it will take one day at a time to get through things.

Next Chapter: The Close and Not Close of People


	63. Chapter 63

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 63: The Aftermath of the Shooting

It has been a couple of days since the shooting that taken place in the gym at Reefside High. Everyone is still processing on what just happened. Plus school got cancelled over it until Monday. The teens are in the basement at DT Wave.

"Man, I still can not believe what just happened the other day. It came out of no where". Matt said to them.

Wally nod in agreement with Matt. "You are telling me, Matt". Wally said to Matt.

Bobby looks at them as he shakes his head. "What really puzzles me is what the police found at the shooter's house. She had a journal on her computer and two hit lists for Reefside High and Clover Hills High. Cassandra Cornell and some girl named Mary is the number 1 on those list. All of her journal entries displayed every detail of the horrible bullies said and did to her going back to the sixth grade and ended a couple days ago about Mary getting away with the bullying and bragging about it as well. The last line said Cassandra and those former friends will go on Monday and Mary and every last bully at Clover Hills will go on Tuesday". Bobby said to them.

The teens cringe by the thought. Diana looks at them. "She did have a plan to shoot up Clover Hills. What gets me wondering is why Iris protected Cassandra from harm by taking that bullet for her"? Diana asks them.

Vivian nods in agreement as she is curious as well. "It maybe Iris has the answer to that question. What really makes me mad is that the administration at Clover Hills did nothing to stop her or listen to Jared". Vivian said to them.

Julianne nods as she is just as angry as well. "Agreed there is no proper excuse for that one". Julianne said to them.

Robin sighs as he looks at them. "Yeah but when the shooter saw Iris laying on the floor from that bullet, it look like the rhythm from her didn't want Iris's blood being on her hands. I think the very true reason why she puts the gun on the floor and getting nervous because she did not want Iris's blood that had gotten in the way". Robin said to them.

Levi looks down on himself as the talk is going on. "I think you might be right, Robin. Plus I really hope that the police shows all of those journal entries to the principal at Clover Hills High. There are things that you can not ignore". Levi said to them.

Corey is rather silent as he is watching the news about it. He sighs as things could have been a lot worse. 'Will I be protecting the ones from a shooter like Iris did'? Corey thought to himself as he is holding the book.

The teens notices the same page is glowing in a golden color. As they look on the page, a bit more revealed itself to them. However some of it is still obscure to them. "If only that sentence is more clear then we would know what it says". Matt said to them.

As most of the teens nod in agreement with Matt, Diana looks at Corey and notices how quiet he is. "Are you ok Corey"? Diana asks Corey.

The teens nod as it is not like him to be quiet. Corey looks at them. "Do I have the same kind of courage like Iris to protect someone"? Corey asks to them.

The question takes the teens back a little bit. "What brings this up all the sudden all the sudden"? Kira asks them as she and Conner walk towards them.

Corey looks at them as he shows them the symbols in the book. "The symbols in this book, it represents the people who we have to protect. I have counted them up, and there is a great chance that two of us will be protecting two people. On top of it, there are symbols that are mysterious on who it represents to protect". Corey said to them.

Conner sighs as he looks at Corey. "You can figure out who you will be protecting, champ. It might be me or the rangers in Clover Hills". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as it is a possibility. "Ok dad", Corey said to Conner. 'The rangers does has the power of the dinosaurs in Clover Hills, and one of those symbols is a stegosaurus. Plus the power of the stegosaurs is in Artie's hands. If Artie is one of them to be protected then who does the crown and sword represents'. Corey thought to himself.

As Kira tells the rangers that they are about to go visit Iris in the hospital, Corey hears his name being called as he went with them.

Back at the hospital, Iris is watching the news as well. She has gotten a lot of visitors including news reporters and police officers. 'Now I understand how Jared and Artie feel when they got interviewed by them about saving Corey. Hold on a minute, protect the one that has changed your life. Jared and Artie are the ones that saved Corey from that man and Sharon. If the stegosaurus symbol represents Artie, then what symbol represents Jared'? Iris thought to herself.

A knock is heard on the door. "Come in", Iris said to whoever is at the door. The teens walk in with a get well soon basket and flowers. "Hey Iris how are you feeling"? Kira asks Iris.

Iris looks at them as she shrugs to them. "I have been better. The doctor says that I might be going home on Saturday. Although it is the same day as my birthday". Iris said to them.

The teens nod as a party should be in the works. "It would be suckish to celebrate a birthday in the hospital". Wally said to Iris.

As the teens are grinning and laughing, Iris smiles at them. She could not help but wonder if her prediction is right about who Corey is protecting.

End Chapter

A filler chapter is needed here after what just happened in the previous chapter.

Apparently when people does not read the paper, they end up not knowing about my mom's passing. When they ask me about it a week after it happened, it is very awkward. Plus sometimes when you are clearing book from the shelves, you can find really old things that you didn't know that was even there.

Next Chapter: The Close and Not Close of People


	64. Chapter 64

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 64: The Close and Not So Close

It has been three more days since the shooting at Reefside High. The gym is still closed due to the fact that it is a crime scene.

In the library, Laura is returning library books as she realizes that the school year is going to end soon, and she is going to graduate from high school this year. 'Does time always has to fly that fast'? Laura thought to herself as she is the only senior on the ranger team.

Laura spots another girl that she is close too reading a book. "Hey Penny", Laura said to the girl named Penny.

Penny looks up at Laura. She has dark skin tone like Vivian. She has a modest outfit with flats. "Hey, you have been busy all year". Penny said to Laura.

Laura nods to the girl as she sits with her. "Yeah I have been busy all year. School work, after school activities, and senior year", Laura said to Penny. She is trying to keep her identity as a ranger a secret from Penny.

Penny looks at Laura. "Laura, I am one of your closest friends. You can tell me what it is right". She is getting mad at Laura.

Laura looks at Penny as she is in a tough position. "I can't tell you, Penny". Laura said to Penny.

Penny frowns as she looks at Laura. "I am out of here". Penny said to Laura as she leaves the library.

Laura sighs as she maybe loosing a friend as someone so close as Penny. 'If you only knew why'. Laura thought to herself as she went to class.

In Wally's art class, Wally is still working on an crafty art piece for a district art show. He has been working on it for a while now. It is a mixed media piece as their is colored shields covering the earth from evil thunderstorms. "It is an interesting piece, Wally". The art teacher said to Wally.

Wally looks at the art teacher. "Thanks", Wally said to the art teacher. The teacher looks at Wally. "You know Wally. The middle school art teacher came up to me awhile back. She told me that one of her art student's artwork got returned the student". The art teacher said to Wally.

Wally looks up at the teacher as he shrugs to the teacher. "It was not a big deal. All I did was fixing it and returning it". Wally said to the teacher.

The art teacher looks at Wally. "You are a modest guy even though you don't want to admit it. The truth is it is a big deal". The art teacher said to Wally.

The art teacher signals the middle school art teacher and the young girl that he came across months ago. Wally looks at them as he is surprised to see the middle school aged girl. "It's you", Wally said to the girl.

The middle school aged girl looks at Wally. "Hi", the girl said to Wally. Wally looks at the girl. "I may look mean and scary, but that is not the real me. My name is Wally". Wally said to the middle school girl.

The middle school girl looks up at Wally. "My name is Melanie Fernadenez". Melanie said to Wally as she gives him a light smile to him.

Wally nods to Melanie. "Melanie, that is a nice name for a girl like you". Wally said to Melanie.

Melanie nods to Wally. "I should have thanked you for fixing my painting. However I may have misjudged you by the way you looked. I want to apologize for that". Melanie said to Wally.

Wally has a light smile on his face. "Your welcome Melanie, plus you can't judge someone by their cover. You would never know what kind of person they are until you truly get to know them. Can you promise me on that"? Wally asks Melanie.

Melanie nods to Wally. "I promise", Melanie said to Wally. Wally smiles at them as they left the classroom. As it got Wally thinking, he is starting to realize that Melanie might be the one to protect. 'The paintbrush with the initials M. F, could it be that I am protecting her'. Wally thought to himself as it might be a possibility.

At lunch the teens are sitting together eating food, they are missing Iris since she is still in the hospital. "This beat feels weird without Iris being here". Robin said to them.

Levi turns to Robin as he rise a skeptical brow. "If I didn't know any better, I say you truly like Iris". Levi said to Robin.

Robin really blushes at Levi. The others grin as they spot the blushing on his face. "I do like her a lot plus I am planning to ask her to the prom. Her dad is a bit intimidating since he is the district attorney in Reefside". Robin said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that prom night is coming up soon. They notice two girls coming towards the teens. "Excuse me, are you friends with Iris"? A girl ask them.

They look up and sees the two girls that was at the center of the shooting. "Yes we are", Corey said to them.

One of the girls look at them. "I am thankful that Iris has good friends like you guys now. Then again, I should have been a better friend to her back in middle school than leaving her the way I did". The brunette headed girl said to them.

The other girl nods in agreement with her friend. "Yeah plus I never thought that Iris would do that for Cassandra Cornell, and I didn't know that she had it in her". A dark skinned girl admits to them.

The teens look at them as Laura looks at them. "Why did you leave Iris in first place? I mean Iris told us that you were good friends in elementary school, but in middle school you two gotten better friends". Laura said to them.

The two girls look at each other as they realize that they are at fault to a point. "We gotten more friends, and we spent more time with them than Iris". The brunette headed girl said to them.

The dark skinned girl shakes her head as she is hiding something from Iris. "I should have never dissed her back in middle school. One of the friends we became friends with did not want us around Iris, and she pretty much told her that we didn't want her around anymore. I saw what happened on that day". The dark skinned girl said to them.

Flashback

Iris is at her locker as she is heading to her next class. "Excuse me are you Iris"? A girl asked Iris.

Iris turns to the fellow 6th grader. "Yeah why"? Iris asks the girl. She has no clue on what is going on.

The girl looks at Iris. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Olivia and Lindsay does not want to be your friend anymore. You are dragging them down, and plus they have better friends now. If I were you, I would get rid of their phone numbers and never speak to you again. I have already told that other girl Denise last week. Do all of us a favor and get better friends of your own". The girl said to Iris.

Iris is completely shocked by the whole event. Tears are building in her eyes as the last two friends she once had in middle school are completely gone.

The dark skinned girl named Olivia saw everything and completely shocked. Olivia quickly hides as she spots her going up to the brunette headed girl named Lindsay and the other girls in their group. "It is done". The girl said to them.

End Flashback

Julianne shakes her head to them. "You two really need to apologize to Iris, and she still in the hospital for her gunshot injury". Julianne said to them.

Olivia and Lindsay nod to them. "We are planning to see her later today, and we want to thank you guys for getting her back to her true self". Lindsay said to them.

Matt looks up at them. "Who was the girl that said that to Iris back in middle school"? Matt asks them.

Olivia sighs to them as she knows her. "It was Ellie McCord that did that. After that, I didn't hangout with Ellie as much, but when we were in the group I rarely said a word to her". Olivia said to them.

Lindsay nods to them as she looks at Olivia. "Yeah when she moved to Clover Hill in the eighth grade, Olivia told me what happened on that day. When we went up to Iris to apologize about it, she didn't listen to us and told us that our apology was two years too late. Plus she was furious and mad at us. The last thing about Ellie is that she is in a mean click with a group of cheerleaders and loyal to a girl named Mary now. It would not surprise me if she has made Denise's life terrible at Clover Hill High". Lindsay said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering why it happened all over again.

"The more I think about what happened in the gym earlier this week has more questions than answers". Bobby said to them.

Diana shrugs as she does not have the answers. "I do not know either, but I hope what ever evidence that the police gotten from the shooters house can tell them more". Diana said to them.

Vivian looks at them. "You two really should apologize to Iris, but I can not say for sure that she will accept it". Vivian said to them. Olivia and Lindsay nod to them as they went back to their table.

Levi sighs as he looks at them. "It explains so much about Iris. Iris got hurt by someone that Olivia and Lindsay was hanging out with only to steal the people the people that were closest to her". Levi said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Laura sighs as she sees Penny sitting down at a table far away from her. 'If she only knew why'. Laura thought to herself.

Wally notices the sad look on Laura's face. "Hey Laura you ok, you got really quiet". Wally said to Laura. Bobby nods in agreement. "Yeah you usually say something". Bobby said to them.

Laura looks at them as she shakes her head. "I got a lot on my mind, but once we awaken our guardian powers, do you think it might be time to defeat the main villains once and for all"? Laura asks them.

This question catches the teens very off guard. Corey looks at Laura. "I am not sure about that Laura, but it will be a question to ask Kira". Corey said to Laura. The teens look at each other as they see Laura looking down on herself.

After school, the teens are heading towards DT Wave. They are talking among themselves. All the sudden, they see people running away in fear as they spot the Mega Mutezoids and regular Mutezoids creating mass chaos.

"So much the beat of a regular afternoon", Robin said to them.

As the teens morphed into ranger form, both Wally and Laura spot Melanie and Penny getting caught by the Mega Mutezoids.

"Why is it that people are too scared to fight back"? Laura asks Wally.

Wally glances at Laura. "We are the only people brave enough to stand up to these things". Wally said to Laura.

As the two run over to Melanie and Penny, Wally notices that Melanie is hurt as well. "Get on my back", the black ranger said to Melanie.

Melanie nods to the black ranger. Penny looks at them. "She is my foster sister, and I am not leaving her". Penny said to them.

The purple ranger (Laura) glares at Penny. "We will get you both to safety. This is no time to argue about it". The purple ranger said to Penny.

Penny looks at the purple ranger. She could not help but wonder why her voice sounds so familiar. "Alright lead the way", Penny said to the ranger.

As the two rangers are getting them to safety, the Mega Mutezoids are blocking their way. As it is about to grab Melanie and Penny, Wally and Laura kick them in the chest. As the Mega Mutezoids continues to be aggressive, Laura passes Penny to Wally. "You continue to take them to safety, and I will give you time". Laura said to Wally.

Wally has a surprised look on his face. "What about you"? Wally asks Laura. Laura looks at Wally. "You are much faster runner than me, Wally. Plus you and the others know that I am the mother bear of the team". Laura said to Wally.

Wally nods to Laura's response. "Alright, I will be back to help". Wally said to Laura as he, Melanie and Penny run in a different way to safety.

Penny watches the purple ranger fighting back. 'If that is Laura in that ranger suit, I understand why she could not tell me. She protected me'. Penny thought to herself.

As Laura is getting pummeled by the Mega Mutezoids, Laura feels her Guardian power awakening. 'You have done well Laura. You have awaken your Guardian Power of Classical'. Caleb telepathically said to Laura.

Laura has a smirk on her face as she sees her morphor glowing in a bright purple color and her body being covered in a bright purple aura. "Guardian of Classical Awaken", Laura yells out loud.

Guardian Morphing Sequence

Laura is standing in a full blown classical music concert. She has purple knee length robes with leggings. She has gold and silver trimmings. She also has the gold and silver armor on her legs, chest, and arms. Her helmet is also purple with gold and silver trimmings. Her weapon is upgraded to a music staff. She is in her new pose. "Guardian of Classical Music, Music Force Purple Ranger". Laura said as she is in her new pose.

End Sequence

The other rangers are stunned by Laura's newest transformation. "Ok that is awesome". Bobby said to them. "I will say to that". Matt said to them. The girls nod in agreement with them. "Yeah but where is Wally"? Julianne asks them. "I do not know". Levi said to them.

Back with Wally, he just got Melanie and Penny to a safe place. Just as they think they are safe, two more Mega Mutezoids shows up.

As Melanie is screaming as the Mega Mutezoid grabs her, Wally charges in and kicks at the upgraded foot soldier. He got Melanie away from the thing. "Run both of you", Wally said to Melanie and Penny.

As the two girls run away, Wally feels a power inside of him. He sees his morphor glowing and a black aura covering his body. 'Young Wallrick, you have awaken your Guardian power of Heavy Metal'. Heather May telepathically said to Wally.

Wally turns to the Mega Mutezoids. "You really pissed off the wrong guy today. Guardian Power of Heavy Metal Awaken", Wally said as he yells out loud.

Special Guardian Sequence

Wally is on a full blown heavy metal concert. He has black thigh length robes with pants. It has gold and silver trimmings he has gold and silver armor on his arms, legs, and chest. His helmet is black with gold and silver trimmings as well. His music saber is now a music staff. Wally is in his new pose. "Guardian of Heavy Metal, Music Force Black Ranger". Wally said as he is in his new pose.

End sequence

Wally stands tall as the Mega Mutezoids look kind of stupid for doing it. "Never mess with the heavy metal", Wally said as he uses his newly music staff as he slams it with heavy metal force on the Mega Mutezoids. The Mega Mutezoids are destroyed as the black ranger finally rejoins with the others.

As the others are fighting the invasion, they spot Wally in his Guardian mode. "Woah, looks like Laura is not the only beat that awaken and in the Guardian form". Robin said to them.

Corey looks at them as he slashes at a Mutezoid. "Guys lets finish this", Corey said to them.

Wally and Laura nod in agreement with Corey. "It will be our pleasure", they said in unison. The two sends powerful music waves from their music staffs. Mega Mutezoids and regular Mutezoids are destroyed to dust.

The teens look at each other by the effect. "That works too", Levi drily said to them. They nod as they teleport back to DT Wave.

After the battle, the teens went up to the hospital to visit Iris. In the room, Iris is in bed as she looks at Olivia and Lindsay. "I never thought you two would come to see me". Iris said to them.

Lindsay looks at Iris. "We honestly never knew that you have it in you to take a bullet for Cassandra". Lindsay said to Iris.

Olivia looks at Iris. "I know you said that it was two years too late to accept our apology from what happened, but I want to forgive and forget about it. Plus Lindsay and I want to rebuild our friendship with you". Olivia said to Iris.

Iris is shocked by it as she looks at her old friends. "Yeah I do believe it is time to forgive and forget about the things in middle school". Iris said to them.

As the three girls hug in a friendship moment, the teens walk in the room. "Hey guys", Iris said to them. Olivia and Lindsay see the teens coming in the room. "You must have good timing". Lindsay said to them.

Corey smiles as he sees that Iris is making up with her old friends. "You look at peace with them". Corey said to Iris.

Iris nods to Corey as she sees Robin with a smile on his face. "What's with that smile Robin"? Iris asks Robin.

Robin looks at Iris with a blush on his face. "You rhythm is back to your true self than that angry girl just about three months ago. What my beat is asking you is that will you will go to the prom with me"? Robin asks Iris.

Iris grins to Robin. "The tune of my melody will accept your question to the prom". Iris said to Robin.

Olivia and Lindsay look at each other as they are confused by it. "Did you guys follow all of that"? Olivia asks them.

Julianne looks at Olivia. "Yeah, we have gotten to use to it by now". Julianne said to them. The teens nod in agreement as things are going smoothly.

Meanwhile in Silver Hills, a disgruntled low paid employee at the Silver Guardian Headquarters is getting off work as a worker in the evidence locker. As he leaves work, the guy spots the mystery man disguised as a Silver Guardian officer. "Long day huh", the disgruntled worker said to the mystery man.

The mystery man nods to the guy. "Yeah listen I have a box of evidence, can you lead me into the evidence locker"? The mystery man asks the guy.

The guy shrugs to the mystery man. "Look I just got off from work. There is someone else there now". The guy said to the mystery man.

The mystery man sees the guy walking away. "I will make it worth your while". The mystery man said to the man as he shows him a lot of cash in his hands.

The disgruntled man rise a skeptical look on his face. "Alright follow me", the disgruntled officer said to the mystery man.

As the officer lets in the mystery man in the evidence locker, the mystery man is holding a box. "You must know where all the evidence is kept in this place, right". The mystery man said to the disgruntled man.

The disgruntled man glances at the mystery man. "Yeah I sure do, just in the last three months we had to clear out an old room to bring in a ton of machines and devices. I'm wondering how one person has a lot of time on his hands to create all of them". The disgruntled man said to the mystery man.

The mystery man shrugs to the man. "Perhaps this man was well skilled and very intelligent to create them". The mystery man said to the disgruntled man.

The disgruntled man shrugs as the two went the front desk. "I suppose that make sense. That room is over there". The disgruntled man said to the mystery man.

The mystery man nods to the disgruntled man as he walks over to the room. Another employee spots the mystery man. "Excuse me, can I see your work id please", the employee said to the mystery man.

The mystery man went in and knocked the employee out cold. "It is for your own good that I don't". The mystery man said to the employee. The mystery man grabs a key card from the knocked out employee.

The mystery man swipes the card on the swipe. As the door unlocks, the mystery man walks in the room. He has an evil grin as he went over to a box. As he opens the box, the mystery man spots a pyramid like object. "Perfect, it is all coming together. Now all I need is the two that saved that dream snatcher". The man said to to himself.

As the mystery man heads back out from the room, he ditched the key card behind. He hides the pyramid object in his pocket. The disgruntled employee looks at the mystery man. "I take it you have done everything". The disgruntled man said to the mystery man.

The mystery man hands him a ton of cash to the disgruntled man. "Oh yes, with this you can live far away in paradise". The mystery man said to the disgruntled man.

The disgruntled man nods as he walks off the job not knowing that he helped a very bad person into the evidence locker getting something that should be kept locked up forever.

End Chapter

Yeah this ends the small mini arc with Iris and her rebuilding the friendship with Olivia and Lindsay.

Going on a trip this weekend, so I will not be writing this weekend.

Next Chapter: To Save Thy Sister


	65. Chapter 65

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 65: To Save Thy Sister

It has been a few days since the Spirit Warriors Rangers has saved the Earth from Controdez, and plus Iris is out from the hospital as well. They teens are hanging out at the Cyberspace Cafe. "I can not imagine what they went through in their final battle". Julianne said to them.

The talk about the Spirit Warrior Ranger's final battle is getting started as the teens are sitting together. "I have to agree and yet they handled it without reinforcements from veteran teams and other active ranger teams". Matt said to them.

Wally looks at them as he could not help to agree. "Plus my mind really blown when Quincy became the orange ranger. That orange light was so bright that it was seen from here and Clover Hill". Wally said to them.

Bobby nods as he looks at them. "It is like the orange warrior sphere was inside of Quincy's heart all along and all it need to be done is for her to protect Maeve. It is something that no one could have seen". Bobby said to them.

Diana looks at Corey who is kind of quiet. "It made sense because Maeve and Sarahis were twin sisters, so to Quincy it is a family reason". Diana said to them.

Vivian also noticed how quiet Corey is. "Yeah I can see how that is. Why are you so quiet, Corey"? Vivian asks Corey.

Corey is caught off guard by the sudden blunt question. The others look at him as they want to know the same thing. "Will our final battle be that intense and crazy like Quincy's and plus some of us hasn't awaken our Guardian powers yet". Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are curious on how they will awaken their guardian powers. "It will be different on how we awaken our guardian powers, Corey. I protected someone who was close to me. Wally protected someone who was not close. Iris got hers when she protected Cassandra from the shooter. It will be someone that you will protect in a situation. Besides you should not worry about the final battle just yet". Laura said to Corey.

Iris looks at Corey. "Yeah I have the bullet hole to prove it, and it kind of hurts as well". Iris said to Corey.

Levi senses his little brother's worries, and yet he can not blame him for it considering everything that has happened to him this year. "Yeah bro, you should only worry about the final battle when it comes not way beforehand". Levi said to Corey.

Iris and Robin look at each other as Corey looks in Levi's reassuring eyes. "Hey who knows, perhaps the person you will be protecting the beat of your dad, Corey". Robin. Corey nods as it is a possibility, but deep down it is probably someone else entirely.

Back at the lair, Dr. Mutron has learned the defeat and downfall of Controdez. "So those rangers has destroyed Controdez". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to the head leader. "Yes Master of Silence", Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutton.

Dr. Mutron is in deep thought about this. "This is an interesting development, Fortesilenco. Plus the only evil force that is left besides me is that Ripto in Clover Hill. There is no way that I will work with him in a team up after that Omitrix and Dr. Zingerot team up plan". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods as he has heard the tales about it. "I do recall the failed plan". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods to the officer. "That is the last thing we need right now. Send a monster against those rangers, and make sure it actually destroys them this time". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco. Fortesilenco nods to Dr. Mutron as he receives the orders.

That Monday morning at school, Matt is heading towards class as he notices Stacey crying as she is running down the hall. As he is catching up to her, Matt realizes that something is wrong with her. "Stacey what's wrong"? Matt asks Stacey.

Stacey turns around and sees Matt. "My boyfriend broke up with me, and he cheated on me with another girl". Stacey said as she went to hug Matt.

Matt frowns as he knows the guy that broken her heart. "That insensitive jerk", Matt said to Stacey. He remembers when the two were first going out.

Stacey looks up at Matt. "Matt", Stacey said to Matt. She sees how upset and angry he is. It made her wonder why he always disappeared when a monster showed up in Reefside.

Matt turns to Stacey. "He is not have the right to treat you like that by cheating on you. You changed me on how I treat women. Where is he now"? Matt asks Stacey.

Stacey is slightly taken back by what Matt just said. "He is with his friends and his new slutty girlfriend. When are you going to ask Laura on a date"? Stacey asks Matt.

Matt is completely shocked by the blunt question. His face is completely blushes on it. "I have not thought about it yet, and yet she is a senior. She is probably will head off to some Ivy League University". Matt said to Stacey.

Stacey shakes her head to Matt. "You should at least ask her to prom". Stacey said to Matt.

Matt looks at Stacey as it is something that he has not thought about. "I have not thought about that one. Just because I got adopted by my biological father, it does not mean that I don't love you like a sister". Matt said to Stacey.

Stacey is surprised by this and watches Matt walking towards her ex-boyfriend. "What is wrong with you? You broke Stacey's heart". Matt said to a dark skinned guy.

The guy looks at Matt as he has a silly grin on his face. "Last time I checked, you got adopted by your biological father. Why are you still looking out for Stacey"? The guy asks Matt.

Matt glares at the guy. "I still love her like a sister. When I have my girlfriend, I will never treat her like the way you did with Stacey". Matt said to the guy.

The guy looks at Matt as he gives him a punch to the face. As Matt lands on the ground, it is not long that the others show up. Ms. Ford already sent him to the office.

"Matt are you ok"? Levi asks Matt. As he helps Matt up, it hits him that it was Levi that first came to him when he got attacked by his biological mother and her partner.

Matt nods to Levi. "Yeah I am fine". Matt said to Levi. Laura looks at Matt. "It is nice that you defended Stacey like that". Laura said to Matt.

Matt nods as he feels a green aura around him. 'The love you have for your foster sister and how she changed your life about treating woman has granted you, your Guardian power of Country'. Chelsea telepathically said to Matt.

As they see pink tenderness in his face going away, the teens realize that Matt has earned his guardian powers. "Wow, I thought I have to protect my biological father, but I protected Stacey instead". Matt said to them.

Wally looks at Matt. "You are in for the guardian mode then". Wally said to them. As they went to back to class, it made Corey wonder even more if he will be protecting his dad or someone else entirely as well.

That afternoon, Erika drives up to the front of the school with May in the passenger seat. Plus Ailani also pulls up to the school as well. May spots Diana out front with her friends. "Hey Diana, mom thought she would pick you up from school today". May said to Diana.

Diana looks at them. "Sorry May, but I have practice today". Diana said to May. May looks at Diana as she wondering what kind of practices it is. "Why do you have these practices after school"? May asks Diana.

Diana looks up at her sister who Erika is taking her to rehab. "It is important that I do go sis. I will be home before dinner". Diana said to May.

Ailani looks at Robin. "Do you need a lift home"? Ailani asks Robin. Robin shakes his head to his sister as well. "No, I also have practice as well. See you the beat when I get home as well". Robin said to Ailani.

Ailani is puzzled by why her own brother didn't want a ride home either. "Ok then, I will see you at home". Ailani said to Robin.

Robin nods to Ailani as she and the car in front of her drives away. He sighs as his sister and Diana's sister does not understand why they are disappearing when a monster is around. "Hey Diana, do you think that they will find out the beat of us being you know, rangers"? Robin asks Diana.

This question catches Diana and the others kind of off guard. Diana looks at Robin as she deeply thinks about it. "I don't know Robin. Corey and Levi are half brothers and teammates, and Wally and Bobby are brothers and teammates. Then again, they are hiding it from their dad". Diana said to Robin. The teens nod as it is something that most of them are hiding it from the people that they love.

In downtown Reefside, Ailani is getting some coffee and a brownie from a café. She spots May coming towards her. "Excuse me, you must be Diana's sister". Ailani said to May.

May turns as she faces Ailani. "Oh yes, you must be Robin's sister". May said to Ailani. Ailani nods to May. "Why don't you have a seat"? Ailani asks May.

May nods as she takes a seat. "I do not know what has gotten into Diana. Ever since I woken up from my coma, she usually disappears when a monster is attacking the city". May said to Ailani.

Ailani nods as it is the same thing with Robin. "I know and plus Robin has disappeared when a monster also attacks as well. It makes me wonder if he and your sister are involved in it in some way". Ailani said to May.

May nods as she gets the issue. "Normally it is the older sibling that protects our little siblings but not the other way around". May said to Ailani.

Ailani nods as she knows the feeling. "Yeah I was in college when Robin was a little kid being picked on by the bullies back on my hometown in Hawaii. They pretty much did not have a chance when I was around". Ailani said to May.

May nods to Ailani. "I am ten years older than Diana, and I know what that is like". May said to Ailani.

As the two continue to talk, they hear screams coming from outside in the streets. Ailani and May sees Mutezoids and a monster attacking the city. "This is not what I had in mind, being in the crossfire of a scary monster". May said to Ailani.

Ailani nods in agreement with May. "Yeah let's get out of here". Ailani said to May. As the two try to run for it, they get surrounded by the monster and the Mutezoids.

"Leave them alone you creeps", the yellow ranger said as she kicks at a Mutezoid. "Yeah harming the people in our family is a bad beat". The silver ranger said to them as he punches at a Mutezoid.

Ailani and May are surprised to see the Power Rangers fighting the evil. "They must be Power Rangers". May said to Ailani. Ailani nods as her head as she is speechless.

As the monster turns towards them, it fires something both at May and Ailani. The rangers see what is going on, and both yellow and silver rangers pushes Ailani and May out of the way in time.

As they see both silver and yellow rangers stumble back to the ground, the red and gold rangers went to help them up. "Are you alright"? The red ranger asks them. "My beat and rhythm is fine like a finely tuned metronome". The silver ranger said to the red ranger. "Yeah, I could not let it harm my sister". The yellow ranger said to the gold ranger.

They turn to Ailani and May. "You two should run for safety now". The red ranger said to them. Both May and Ailani nod as they run for it.

It is not long that both silver and yellow rangers hear a telepathic message in their heads. 'You have protected and saved your own sisters. You have awaken your Guardian Power'. Richard and Juan telepathically said to the silver and yellow rangers.

As the rangers got back together, Matt looks at them. "I think it is time to go Guardian form". Matt said to Robin and Diana. Robin and Diana nods to them. "I agree", Diana said as she and Robin has that yellow and silver aura around them.

Julianne looks at them. "Go for it guys", Julianne said to them. The rest of the rangers nod in agreement.

"Guardian Power of Country, Awaken", Matt said as he calls upon his guardian power.

"Guardian Power of Jazz, Awaken", Diana said as she calls upon her guardian power.

"Guardian Power of Rhythm, Awaken". Robin said as he calls upon his guardian power.

Special Morphing Sequence

Matt is on a full blown country concert. He has green thigh length robes with pants. It has gold and silver trimmings, and he has gold and silver armor on his arms, legs, and chest. His helmet is green with gold and silver trimmings as well. His music saber is now a music staff. Matt is in his new pose. "Guardian of Country, Music Force Green Ranger". Matt said as he is in his new pose.

Diana is standing in a full blown jazz music concert. She has yellow knee length robes with leggings. She has gold and silver trimmings. She also has the gold and silver armor on her legs, chest, and arms. Her helmet is also yellow with gold and silver trimmings. Her weapon is upgraded to a music staff. She is in her new pose. "Guardian of Jazz Music, Music Force, Yellow Ranger". Diana said as she is in her new pose.

Ronin is surrounded by rhythm and beats of all kinds from every instrument and non instruments. He has silver thigh length robes with pants. It red and bronze trimmings he has red and bronze armor on his arms, legs, and chest. His helmet is silver with red and bronze trimmings as well. His music staff is longer as well. Robin is in his new pose. "Guardian of Rhythm , Music Force Silver Ranger". Robin said as he is in his new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are very surprised by the guardian ranger form especially in Robin's ranger form. "Woah, why is Robin's trimmings are so different"? Bobby asks them. "It is a good question, bro". Wally said to them.

Corey looks at it with a lot of interest. 'It has both Levi's and my color, but why'? Corey thought to himself.

The monster is stunned on how three rangers just activated their guardian powers. "What, that is impossible", the monster said to them.

Matt glares at the monster. "The word impossible is not our vocabulary". Matt said to the monster.

As Matt, Diana, and Robin finish off the monster, the monster is destroyed as it explodes. "Talk about a triple sweeper", Diana said to them. Robin nods to Diana.

The rangers teleport away to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, the rangers has powered down. However to their surprise, they see Wes and Eric there talking to Kira and Conner. "Dad what's going on"? Corey asks Conner. Julianne nods in agreement as she looks at Kira.

Kira and Conner look at each other as they do not know how to say this. Wes looks at Corey. "There has been a robbery at the Headquarters Evidence Locker. There was an item stolen from there that belonged to Christopher Askew". Wes said to the teens.

The teens are shocked to their core as they learn the news. Corey is shocked as he feels completely numb. "What was stolen"? Levi asks them.

Eric looks at them as he sighs to himself. "It is a pyramid shaped object. Do you recognize it, Corey"? Eric asks Corey as he shows a picture of it.

Corey looks at the picture as it brings back some bad memories. "Yes he said that he was going to use it when he and Sharon got back. However Levi showed up and attempted to get me out, but instead they took us out to that motel that day". Corey said to them.

Vivian looks at them. "What kind of capabilities did that pyramid object had"? Vivian asks them.

Wes and Eric look at each other. "The victim would have been petrified and turned into a mummy. Our researchers discovered an orb that comes out that its energies grab the petrified mummy into the orb. The orb goes back into the pyramid, and then the pyramid shrinks back to its small size so Christopher will have it to carry around with him". Wes said to them.

The teens looks at each other as Corey is going out of it. "Do you have any idea who might be behind the robbery"? Laura asks them.

Levi is very mad as this has happened. "Yeah last time we checked that man who put Corey through hell is in a psych hospital, and Sharon is in prison". Levi said to them.

Conner sighs as he is just as angry like Levi is.

Eric looks at them as he understand how angry they are. "We have checked with the psych hospital, and Christopher Askew has not escaped from there, and we currently have no idea who is behind it". Eric said to them.

The teens look at each other as their concerns for Corey is building. "So if you do not know who is behind it, then how did this person even got in"? Iris asks them.

Wes looks at Iris. "That is what we are still trying to figure out". Wes said to them. Eric looks at them. "The best you guys can do is to keep Corey safe until this issue is resolved". Eric said to them.

Robin nods as he understands. He notices the Book of Sound and Music glowing. "Hey guys the book is glowing again". Robin said to them. The teens look at the book as they turn to the page where it is glowing before.

They see more things being revealed to them. They see blue, green, black, yellow, purple, and bronze music notes on a sheet of music. There is silver rhythm symbols on the page as well. "I suppose there are only four of us that need to awaken our guardian powers now". Levi said to them. The teens nod to each other as it is just Corey, Bobby, Vivian, and Levi that has not awaken their guardian power.

Meanwhile, the mystery man is at an abandoned warehouse in Clover Hill. As he turns on the device, the mystery man discovers that the main component is gone. "No matter, I can still recreate the main component of it. The ones that saved the dream snatcher will be mine". The mystery man said to himself as he has a new plan.

End Chapter

Yeah I was going to have a just Matt focused, but I realized that he did have foster sister. I decided to add Matt into the chapter.

Plus the next chapter will have more of the mystery man and his identity will be in the chapter after that.

Next Chapter: James


	66. Chapter 66

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 66: James

At an abandoned warehouse in Clover Hill, the mystery man is working on the pyramid object. As he is putting some of his psychic energy into it, the mystery man has an evil grin on his face. 'It is only a matter of time that I find the ones that saved the dream snatcher. He was suppose to be in this pyramid petrified and mummified. Instead people got in the way and it didn't happen'. The mystery man thought to himself as he continues to work on it.

At Vivian's house, Vivan is looking through a catalog filled with prom dresses. Ethan and Angela walks in the house. "Hey sweet heart, what are you looking at"? Angela asks Vivian.

Vivian looks at her mother. "Prom dresses, I know that prom is coming up, and Bobby has asked me to go to prom with him". Vivian said to them.

Ethan looks at Vivian as his only daughter. He is getting nervous about his daughter going out on a date. Angela has a warm smile on her face that her daughter has a date for the prom. "I will personally give him the talk". Ethan said to Vivian.

Vivian looks at Ethan as she is shocked by it. "Dad, Bobby is a very good guy, and he has not hurt me". Vivian said to Ethan.

Ethan looks at Vivian as he sighs to her. "You may say that honey, but the dad in me want to see it for myself". Ethan said to Vivian.

Vivian has a dismayed look on her face. "I can trust Bobby dad, honest". Vivian said to Ethan.

Ethan sighs as he looks at Vivian. "Yeah but you are my daughter, and it is my responsibility to protect you from the boys that want to break your heart". Ethan said to Vivian.

Vivian has a hurt look on her face. "How could you say that to me". Vivian said to Ethan as she is upset and crying. She runs up to her room and slams her bedroom door.

Angela looks at Ethan as she shakes her head. "Why did you have to say that to her"? Angela asks Ethan.

Ethan turns to Angela as he sighs to her. "The last thing I need to deal with is another Trent situation". Ethan said to Angela.

Angela looks at Ethan. "Trent is the one that had that affair with Kira's bandmate". Angela said to Ethan.

Ethan nods to Angela as it is bringing back some memories when he was a ranger. "Yes, I just worry that Bobby will be another version of Trent". Ethan said to Angela.

Angela sighs to her husband. "I understand your concerns, but you should have told Vivian about it". Angela said to Ethan.

Ethan sighs as his wife is right. "Your right honey. I should apologize to Vivian. Or maybe I should talk to Bobby while I am at it". Ethan said to Angela.

Angela nods to Ethan as it is a suitable plan. "You should do that". Angela said to Ethan. Ethan nods as he has no idea how to apologize to his daughter over something within the heart.

Back at the lair of Dr. Mutron, the evil leader is looking at the map. His eyes widen as he spots an evil energy signature in Clover Hill. "This might make things more interesting, Cosilenco and Mettzo, I summon you". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco and Mettzo.

Cosilenco and Mettzo walk towards Dr. Mutron. "Yes Master of Silence", Cosilenco said to him. She has her weapon close by as she is ready for an assignment.

Dr. Mutron looks at Cosilenco and Mettzo as he has an evil plan. "I want you two to head to Clover Hill and track down the owner of this evil signature. I want you to bring this evil signature to me". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco nods as she receives the orders. "It will be done, Dr. Mutron". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron as she leaves the lair. 'We will not fail you, Master of Silence'. Mettzo telepathically said to Dr. Mutron as she follows Cosilenco out from the lair.

Dr. Mutron has an evil scheme in his head. 'Having this evil signature will help with my plans for taking over earth'. Dr. Mutron thought to himself as the plan is coming along.

The next morning, Vivian is in a bad mood as she walks into the school building. The teens notice the frown on Vivian's face. Bobby catches up to her. "Woah Vivian, what's wrong"? Bobby curiously asks Vivian.

Vivian looks at Bobby as he is concerned for her. "My dad is so concerned about me on who I am dating and going to prom with". Vivian said to Bobby.

Bobby nods to Vivian. "He is your dad after all, and he is a veteran ranger". Bobby said to Vivian.

Vivian nods to Bobby. "That he is Bobby, it feels like that he can not trust me or you for some odd reason". Vivian said to Bobby.

Bobby is surprised by the unusual reason. "Well, he is probably protective of you since you are his daughter". Bobby said to Vivian.

Vivian shrugs to Bobby. "I suppose but it true. I just want a legitimate reason for it". Vivian said to Bobby. Bobby nods as he walks with Vivian to class.

During lunch, Dr. Oliver is on his free period. He notices his cell phone ringing and sees that it is Ethan on the caller id.

"Hey Ethan", Dr. Oliver said to Ethan.

"Dr. O, I have a problem". Ethan said to Dr. Oliver

Dr. Oliver sighs as he realizes that it is something about his daughter. "It is about Vivian isn't it". Dr. Oliver said to Ethan.

Ethan is very surprised as his old mentor got it right. "Yeah how did you know"? Ethan asks Dr. Oliver.

"Ethan, you are not the only veteran who is also a father of a teenage girl who was a ranger on a ranger team". Dr. Oliver said to Ethan.

Ethan sighs as he is referring to Jason. "I am worried that Vivian's boyfriend Bobby will become another version of Trent that will hurt her in various ways". Ethan said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as he does see Ethan's perspective. "I do see how you can be concerned about that. However Bobby has not done anything like that to Vivian and to the team for that matter. You probably need to get to know the boy that has fallen in love with your daughter". Dr. Oliver said to Ethan.

Ethan sighs as he realizes what needs to be done. "I will do that, Dr. O. By the way, did you have some experience on giving the advice? It sounds like you did this before". Ethan said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods as he remembers when he gave some advice to Jason a few years back. "I did it before with Jason when he was concerned about Stella going on a date with Mike". Dr. Oliver said to Ethan.

Ethan nods as he feels a little bit better. "Thanks I will keep it in mind". Ethan said to Dr. Oliver as the phone call ends.

Dr. Oliver is in deep thought about it. He learned from Kira about the unsettling news that happened at the Silver Guardian Headquarters and the unusual robbery. 'Who would want to steal something from the evidence locker when the actual person that committed the crime is in a psych hospital? Plus why do I get the feeling that someone close to Corey will be in serious danger'? Dr. Oliver thought to himself as things is getting more complex.

At lunch, the teens are sitting together eating their food. Iris notices something off with Vivian. "Hey Vivi, what's up"? Iris asks Vivian.

Vivian looks at Iris as the others are surprised by the nickname that Iris have her. "Just some dad issues about me dating", Vivian said to Iris.

Wally looks at them as it hits them. "The whole daddy's little girl has her first boyfriend; I must go crazy to protect her". Wally said to Vivian.

Vivian nods to them. "Yeah it feels like my dad can't trust me that Bobby won't hurt or break my heart". Vivid said to them.

Diana looks at Vivian as it catches her interest. "Fathers only want is best for their daughters and want to protect them". Diana said to Vivian.

Laura nods to be them as her parents learned that Matt is taking her to the prom. "Yeah it is a part of the territory of a dad. Plus my parents insist on having dinner with Matt and his dad before prom". Laura said to them.

Iris nods as well. "My parents has already met Robin and his sister. Although, they are very surprised by the differences between Robin and me". Iris said to them.

The teens nod as they continue to talk. All the sudden, Corey feels something very strange in his head like an intense battle going on. "Corey what's wrong"? Julianne asks Corey.

"Something is happening in Clover Hill right now", Corey said to them. The teens are stunned as they leave the lunch room in a hurry to Kira's classroom.

Kira is surprised to see the teens coming in her classroom. "What's wrong"? Kira asks them.

Matt looks at Kira. "Corey felt something very unusual going on in Clover Hill". Matt said to Kira.

Kira sees that Corey is having one of those headaches. She contacts Kim at DT Wave. "Check the radar to see if any attacks is going on in Clover Hill". Kira said to Kim.

As Kim looks on the radar, she spots a ranger battle happening at an abandoned warehouse. "Yeah there is a ranger battle going on, but how did you know"? Kim asks Kira.

"I am not sure what it is". Kira said to Kim as they phone call ends.

In Clover Hills, the rangers are facing a tough battle. They are surprised to see Cosilenco and Mettzo arriving at the abandoned warehouse. The mystery man unleashes two types of foot soldiers against the rangers.

"Ok what are those things"? Gwen asks them. She kicks at the metal unknown foot soldier

"I clearly do not know". Hunter said to Gwen. He is getting pushed around by the metal unknown foot soldier.

"The shadowy ones are more easier, but these things look stronger than they look". Omar said to them.

Jenny and KZ are back to back as they are facing the incoming unknown foot soldiers. "I would like to know where these things came from". KZ said to Jenny.

"Yeah but why did those two come as well"? Jenny asks KZ. KZ shrugs to Jenny. "I do not know". KZ said to Jenny.

Jared and Artie are battling the mystery man, Cosilenco and Mettzo. "Why are you two here anyways"? Artie asks them.

Cosilenco looks at the black ranger. "You rangers are so nosey". Cosilenco said to Artie said to Artie as she methodically kicks at him.

As Artie tumbles to the ground, Jared rushes over to him. However the mystery man unleashes his psychic energy at Jared.

Jared is sent to a wall as he falls to the ground as well. The rangers are stunned by their leader taking a huge hit. "Jared", they yell out to him

"That's enough", Zack said as he comes in as he lands a kick at the mystery man in the chest.

The mystery man stumbles back some as he grabs the pyramid object. "I will be back rangers. You have been warned. The saviors of the dream snatcher will be mine". The mystery man said to them. However Cosilenco and Mettzo grabs him to teleport away with them. The two mystery foot soldiers also disappears as well.

The rangers are very confused as Hunter and Artie are helping Jared up as they demorph.

"Ok any ideas why those two took the mystery man with them"? Omar asks them.

Zack looks at them as he shakes his head. "No clue, but Jared needs help". Zack said to them as they head back to their headquarters. The teens nod as they teleport away to the their headquarters.

At the headquarters, Jared is in a lot of pain as Tia and Zara are putting bandages on his injuries. "What exactly happened"? Tia asks them.

"We came across the mystery man. But he looks like an alien being. When we confronted the guy, we got more company by Cosilenco and Mettzo showing up. Plus the alien unleashed two unknown foot soldiers out on us". Omar said to them.

Hunter nods in agreement with Omar. "Yeah the ugly alien said that the saviors of the dream snatcher will be his". Hunter said to Zara and Tia.

Zara and Tia look at each other as they are wondering who the identity of the mystery man is.

That afternoon, Corey is taking it easy as Kira got informed by Tia about the intense battle in Clover Hill. "What Cosilenco and Mettzo were there? Why were they in Clover Hill"? Kira asks them.

"We have no clue why, Kira. It maybe that they are planning something and need the mystery man for it". Tia said to Kira.

Kira nods as it is a possibility for it. "If that is the case they could attack at any time". Kira said to Tia.

"Your rangers should be very careful". Tia said to Kira.

"Right", Kira said to Tia. She hears the alarm going off as going on. She looks on the monitors and spots a monster on the monitor. "It may not them, but it is a monster attack. I will have to call you back". Kira said to Tia as the phone call ends.

The teens are at DT Wave as they look up at the monitor as two monsters are attacking the city. Vivian spots her dad in the middle of it. "Dad, he is in trouble let's go". Vivian said to them as she looks like she is getting concerned for him.

The teens look at Corey as he is feeling some what up to the ranger battle. "Let's go", Corey said to them. As the teens head out, Kira is getting concerned whether or not she should have sent both Corey and Iris with them.

In downtown Reefside, people are running for cover as Mutezoids and the monster are creating chaos and havoc. Ethan is leading civilians to safety.

As he sees the rangers arriving in their ranger form, Ethan sighs as he knows that his daughter is a ranger. He spots a man coming out from another café. The man is about to get hit by a Mutezoid.

The white ranger sees this as he kicks a Mutezoid. "Don't worry, I will make sure you get to a safe place". The white ranger said to the man. The black ranger nods in agreement as the man is the white and black ranger's father.

Ethan looks at the white ranger as he realizes that he is nothing like his former teammate Trent. 'Perhaps I am wrong about him'. Ethan thought to himself.

As the two monsters are trigger happy, the rangers are getting pummeled by them. The gold ranger sees Vivian going down to the ground. 'Vivian is my best friend within the rangers. I can not let Vivi down'. Iris thought to herself as she has her guardian power ready to awaken. "I have enough of this. Guardian Power of Melody Awaken", Iris said as yells out as she activates her Guardian power.

Guardian Morphing Sequence

Iris is surrounded by melodies of all kinds from every instrument and non instruments. She has gold thigh length robes with pants. It red and bronze trimmings as she has red and bronze armor on her arms, legs, and chest. Her helmet is gold with red and bronze trimmings as well. Her music staff is longer as well. Iris is in her new pose. "Guardian of Melody, Music Force Gold Ranger". Iris said as she is in her new pose.

End Guardian Sequence

The teens are very surprised to see Iris in her guardian mode. "Woah, her guardian mode is just like Robin's". Levi said to them. "Yeah it looks awesome". Matt said to them.

As the monsters are attacking at Ethan, Vivian is stunned as she rushes over to him as she defends him. "Leave my dad alone, I maybe mad at him at the moment, but you will not get away with it". Vivian said to the monsters as she slashes at them.

Bobby looks back as he notices a monster about to hit her from behind. Wally notices this as he looks at him. "Go protect her bro, do not worry, I got this", Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby nods to the black ranger as he rushes over to the monster that is about to hit Vivian. "You should never attack someone from behind. You will not hurt beautiful Hiphop V", Bobby said as he has his girlfriend's back.

Ethan nods as he is truly wrong about Bobby along. 'Bobby is not like Trent'. Ethan thought to himself.

Both Bobby and Vivian feels a pink and white aura around them. 'The love you both have for a James has awaken your guardian powers'. Rebecca and Harry telepathically said to them.

Vivian looks at Bobby. "Are you ready to go Guardian mode, Bobby"? Vivian asks Bobby.

Bobby nods to Vivian. "You know it, beautiful Hiphop V". Bobby said to Vivian.

"Guardian Power of Rap Awaken", Bobby said as he awakens his guardian power.

"Guardian Power of Hiphop Awaken", Vivian said she awakens her guardian power.

Special Guardian Morphing Sequence

Bobby is on a full blown rap concert. He has white thigh length robes with pants. It has gold and silver trimmings, and he has gold and silver armor on his arms, legs, and chest. His helmet is white with gold and silver trimmings as well. His music saber is now a music staff. Bobby is in his new pose. "Guardian of Rap, Music Force White Ranger". Bobby said as he is in his new pose.

Vivian is on a full blown hiphop concert. She has pink thigh length robes with pants. It has gold and silver trimmings, and she has gold and silver armor on his arms, legs, and chest. Her helmet is pink with gold and silver trimmings as well. Her music saber is now a music staff. Vivian is in her new pose. "Guardian of Hiphop, Music Force Pink Ranger". Vivian said as she is in her new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are surprised by Bobby and Vivian awakening their guardian power as well. "Wow, looks like Iris is not the only one that brought out the guardian form today". Diana said to them. Robin nods as he is in awe because of Iris's guardian form. "Yeah", Julianne said to them. Levi notices Corey in deep thought wondering why he has not awaken his guardian power yet.

Iris, Bobby, and Vivian gather together. "I say we finish this". Iris said to them. "Agreed", Bobby said to them. "You know it". Vivian.

As the three of the them finish the battle off, the two monsters are destroyed in an explosion as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, They gather around Bobby, Vivian, and Iris. "That was awesome", Julianne said to them. "The rhythm and beat of it is very cool". Robin said to them. "I can't wait to see when Levi and Corey's guardian power awakens". Diana said to them.

Corey looks down on himself as he still has little to no clue on who he has to protect. Levi notices this as Diana should not have said that to the others.

Ethan walks in the room. He looks at Bobby and Vivian. "Bobby, you have proven yourself, and I now know how much you care about my daughter. I should have apologized to you because I got concerned that you will be just like Trent because he has broken Kira's heart. I realized that you and Trent are two completely different people. However if you do break my daughter's heart, you will have a lot of veteran blue rangers and Jason knocking at your door" Ethan said to Bobby.

Bobby nods as he looks at Vivian's dad. "Apology accepted Mr. James", Bobby said to Ethan.

Vivian smiles at her dad. "You are also forgiven". Vivian said to Ethan. As the two have a nice family moment, Bobby smiles at moment. Little did they know that trouble is coming very soon.

Back at the lair, the mystery man looks at Dr. Mutron. "Why did you bring me here? I have my own plans to get to". The mystery man said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at the mystery man. "I am hoping that you can help recreate the anti music beast. Plus that object you have in your hands is very interesting as well". Dr. Mutron said to the mystery man.

As the mystery man is about to say something, Ripto also shows up to the base. "How dare you send your own officers to my territory? Geena told me that your own officers attacked the rangers just to bring this mystery man to your headquarters". Ripto said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron rolls his eyes at Ripto. "You should have sensed it much sooner then". Dr. Mutron said to Ripto as he is making Ripto look really bad.

Ripto glares at Dr. Mutron as he destroys the parts to the anti music beast. "If you even send anyone from your group to my city, you will lose more than that thing". Ripto said to Dr. Mutron as he leaves the lair.

Dr. Mutron shakes his head as he looks at the mystery man. "That Ripto is a loose cannon". Dr. Mutron said to the mystery man.

The mystery man glares at Dr. Mutron. "Perhaps so, you do have something with this anti music beast being recreated. However I can not stay here". The mystery man said as he takes some of the parts from the anti music beast and leaves the lair.

Dr. Mutron grits his teeth as things are not going his way. "So much for that", Dr. Mutron said to himself as a plan is falling apart.

Meanwhile back at Corey's house, Corey is in his room as it really bothers him that he has not awaken his guardian power, and the fact that someone has stolen the pyramid object that was going to be used on him. 'Am I going to hold the team back from defeating Dr. Mutron once and for all since I have not awaken my guardian power. I have a bad feeling that this mystery man is going to target either me or Jared and Artie'. Corey thought to himself as he is feeling really down on himself.

Two days later, it is early in the morning. Corey has a backpack ready. Conner notices his son about to head off. "Champ where are you going"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at his dad. "I need to be alone and going on a walk in the forest to clear my head". Corey said to Conner.

Conner is taken back by the news. "Are you sure you need to be alone"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey nods to his dad. "Yes dad, I need to clear my head for this". Corey said to Conner. Conner nods as he can not stop him. "Very well, just be careful Champ", Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as he leaves the house. "I will dad". Corey said to Conner. He leaves the house while Levi is still asleep. What Conner does not know that Corey left his morphor behind.

Little did everyone know that another team of rangers are arriving to both Clover Hill and Reefside to warn the rangers that a dangerous villain has been in hiding out in this time.

End Chapter

This is the prelude to the next chapter that will be the end of this arc. It will be a special event chapter.

Next Chapter McKnight and Scott: The Rangers that Saved Us Part 1: The Reveal and the Arrival


	67. Chapter 67

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 67: McKnight and Scott: The Rangers that Saved Us Part 1: The Reveal and the Arrival

In the last couple of days, the mystery man has return to Clover Hill. He is in a different abandoned warehouse from before as he really did not like to see two man villains fighting over territory. He even got a visit from Geena as he looks at the beast that he created.

Flashback

The mystery man is working on the first half of the beast. He is still in alien form as he knows if he went back to his human form, he will be caught for things.

"So you must be the mystery man that has gotten some attention, you must be working hard to get this thing built". Geena said to the mystery man.

The mystery man turns at Geena. "I want to punish those that saved that dream snatcher. This pyramid will be the prison cell for the one that stopped me from stabbing the dream snatcher. This beast will be to punish those that also helped in the rescue or trying to aide the dream snatcher in escape. Did you have a tough and powerful monster that got destroyed by the rangers preferably done by the red ranger"? The mystery man asks Geena.

Geena is very taken back by the question that the mystery man asked her. "There was a monster that did get destroyed by the red ranger named Drago. I do have the description and picture of him with me". Geena said as she hands him the description and picture of Drago to him.

The mystery man looks the things that Geena hands him. "This will help me greatly". The mystery man said to Geena.

Geena nods to the mystery man. "When are you going to unleash this beast"? Geena asks the mystery man.

The mystery man looks at Geena. "Very soon, once I have them, I will make the dream snatcher suffer just like I did years ago". The mystery man said to Geena.

It gets Geena very curious as she looks at him. "You speak of this dream snatcher a lot. You must truly despise this person with an evil passion". Geena said to the mystery man.

The mystery man nods as he smirks to Geena. "Yes, I despise that dream snatcher very deeply, and I have a very deep and very dark obsession on the dream snatcher". The mystery man said to Geena.

Geena looks at the mystery man. "My boss has told me that you have your own plans and won't be joining an evil team. Your plan is very devious and vindictive. I love it". Geena said to the mystery man.

The mystery man smirks to Geena. "Thanks, however once I have captured the ones in my plan, I will need a place to keep them captive in. Is there a place where the rangers has been too yet"? the mystery man asks to Geena.

Geena is intrigued by the question. "There is my master's headquarters. The rangers has not been there yet". Geena said to the mystery man.

The mystery man nods to Geena. "I see", the mystery man said to Geena.

Geena nods as she is intrigued by the mystery man as the two continue to talk.

End Flashback

He looks down on the table to see what he has created. The beast has the body from Drago and the arms and legs from the Anti Music Beast. The head is from both Drago and the Anti Music Beast. It has the same Anti Music Pendant around its neck as it has Drago's sword in its sheath.

"Finally, once this monster is unleashed, there is nothing that the dream snatcher and the rangers can do to stop me". The mystery man said as he laughs evilly.

At Jared's house, Jared and Artie are being really worked up about something. In the past couple of days, they feel like they are being watched and followed. "I do not like this Jared. Being watched and followed like this, it is like this mystery man could strike from anywhere". Artie said to Jared.

Jared nods to Artie as it feels like someone is trying to get to them. "It makes me wonder if this is what Corey felt when he was being watched and followed before Christopher Askew kidnapped him". Jared said to Artie.

Artie nods in agreement with Jared. "Yeah but what gets me is that the man who was behind the kidnapping did not escape from the psych hospital. The man did not get any visitors. Plus the pyramid object that was stolen from there once belonged to the same man, and it was going to be used on Corey. It is like either a psycho fan of Christopher Askew is behind it or some psycho did it to gain some attention". Artie said to Jared.

Jared is in deep thought as he shakes his head. "I find it highly unlikely that either a psycho fan and or a psycho doing it for attention is behind it. I mean if that was the case, they would have arrested the guy. We would be resting easy knowing that the object that wasn't used is back in safe hands". Jared said to Artie.

Artie shrugs to Jared as his private hopes are dashed. "It was worth a shot though". Artie said to Jared.

Jared nods as he can not blame him for having a private hope. He grabs his phone. "Yeah", Jared said to Artie.

Artie looks at Jared as he sees him scrolling down to a particular number. "Are you called Corey"? Artie asks Jared.

Jared nods to Artie. "Yes, I do want to know how Corey is holding up since learning about the strange robbery". Jared said to Artie.

Artie nods as he smirks to him. "You know Corey could become the younger brother you never had". Artie said to Jared.

Jared grins at Artie as it is something he has not thought about. "Come on you are two days younger than me, but I do see how you think like that". Jared said as he calls Corey.

"Hello", Corey said to Jared.

"Hey Corey, how are you feeling considering the strange robbery"? Jared asks Corey.

"I am frustrated that it happened, Jared. It just all of those devices and machines got taken away from that house, and someone just sly right in the Silver Guardian Headquarters and steal it right under their noses. Even if that man is still in the psych hospital, it scares me that an object that was going to be used on me is somewhere out there". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods as understand that Corey is really mad. "I get your frustration Corey. One quick question, before you were kidnapped, did you get the feeling that you were watched and followed"? Jared asks Corey.

The question hits Corey straight to the heart. "Yes why do you have that feeling now"? Corey asks Jared.

Jared sighs as he closes his eyes as he learns about it. "Yeah it felt like Artie and I are being watched and followed. Not only that there is an imposter substitute teacher ". Jared said to Corey.

"Wait a minute, an imposter substitute teacher, that is a part of that man's crazy scheme. He disguise himself as a janitor". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods as he knows about it. "I know that man is in a psych hospital, but there is no way that he can be at two places at once". Jared said to Corey.

"It is truly impossible for anyone to be two places at once. I got to go Jared. Apparently it's Levi's turn to cook dinner tonight, and I am really hoping that it will turn out good". Corey said to Jared.

Jared has a silly grin as dinner time at the McKnight house could be crazy. "Ok then talk to you soon". Jared said to Corey as the phone call ends.

Artie looks at Jared. "So Levi's cooking tonight then at Corey's house". Artie said to Jared.

Jared nods to Artie. "Yeah anyways I want to confirm my suspicions that who ever stolen that pyramid object might be the same person that placed that patch on me". Jared said to Artie.

Artie nods as he remembers the feeling all day. "Yeah it felt really creepy in the last two days especially yesterday". Artie said to Jared.

Flashback

Jared and Artie are getting out from the car. As they are heading towards the school, they get that cold feeling down their spine that they are being watched and followed. "Jared, do you get that feeling that we are being watched or being followed"? Artie asks Jared.

Jared nods to Artie. "Yeah let's go", Jared said to Artie as they are in a hurry to get inside. The mystery man sees them in a hurry to get inside from another car in the parking lot as he is disguised as a substitute English teacher.

The feeling is getting worse in Jared's English class. As the substitute teacher gave his lesson, Jared could not help to notice that their is something strangely familiar about him. However he could not talk to Omar, Jenny, Hunter, Gwen, and KZ about it during class because the substitute teacher separated them from Jared by placing them in the front row and Jared sit in the back row.

As they are working on a assignment, the substitute teacher placed some kind of patch on the back of Jared's neck. As it is placed, Jared did not feel it being put on.

During lunch, the teens get really surprised to see Mr. Nelson back in the cafeteria. During class, they were told that he felt sick that morning, but in reality is that his car was not starting and the tires got slashed that morning. However by the time the teens rush over to the classroom to confront the substitute teacher, the substitute teacher is gone.

That afternoon, the teens get themselves in another battle against a monster by Ripto. The mystery man is watching the battle as he has a tablet in his hands. As he pressed a button on the tablet, the mystery man is watching how the red ranger defeated Drago and draining some energy from him.

However after the battle as the rangers won their battle, Jared collapse as he instantly demorphed. "You alright buddy", Omar asks Jared. "I just feel so tired like that battle did more out of me than expected". Jared said to them.

As they hurry back to their headquarters, the mystery man has an evil grin like a part of his plan is going smoothly. 'Just you wait, what I have plan for you will be a lot worse'. The mystery man said to himself as he takes off.

Back at the headquarters, Tia and Zara see the rangers returning with something really wrong with Jared. "What happened out there"? Tia asks them.

As they explain about the sudden collapse, they look to see what is caused the collapse. As Zara spotted the patch on Jared's neck, she removed it with a pair of tweezers. "Did you put this on your neck, Jared"? Zara asked Jared.

Jared shakes his head as he is feeling a bit better. "No, I didn't place anything like that on me. Plus I feel a little bit better now that thing is off of me". Jared said to them.

As Zara is analyzed the strange patch, she frowns as the time that it happened was sometime this morning. "Jared were you at school this morning"? Zara asks Jared.

Jared nods to Zara as he looks at the monitors. "According to my analysis of the patch, it was placed sometime this morning. The patch contain components to drain your energy and some kind of computer chip. My guess that it needed a computer to turn the patch on to do its job". Zara said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as it hits them. "It was that imposter substitute teacher. He lied to us that Mr. Nelson was sick. Plus he even separated us from Jared during class today". KZ said to them.

"Plus since we could not confront the so called sub, he is probably could be anywhere by now". Hunter said to them.

"This is not good, and why would an imposter substitute teacher would target Jared. I mean when Corey was kidnapped; he was threatened by a imposter janitor at Reefside High". Jenny said to them.

Omar nods as he remembers about it. "Yeah but it is truly impossible for a person to be two places at once". Omar said to them.

Gwen is annoyed by it. "Yeah but who is behind this? The whole thing is giving the creeps". Gwen asks them.

Artie nods in agreement with his girlfriend. "As much it has the same similarities between this mystery man and that man that kidnapped Corey, it just mind boggling on the entire thing". Artie said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they went home. Tia looks at Jared and Artie. "Jared, Artie, who ever it is behind this, you two need to be safe at all cost. Plus call Corey for his insight. He knows about that man and his creepy ways". Tia said to them. Jared and Artie nod as they head home that evening.

End Flashback

"It seems like the mystery man could be anywhere". Jared said to Artie.

"I know", Artie said to them as things will go bad to worse really soon.

That Friday morning, Conner is at the school for a teacher work day. Levi is sleeping in this morning as he has no clue that Corey took off early that morning. As he has his normal clothes on, he gets surprised by the others showing up at the house.

"Hey Levi, mom wants us to be at DT Wave for training today. Apparently the mystery man has caused problems in Clover Hill, and she does not want to take any chances of him showing up in Reefside". Julianne said to Levi.

Levi nods to Julianne as he gets the feeling that something is up in Clover Hill. "Alright, I should check on Corey to see if he is ready". Levi said to them.

As the teens sit and wait in the living room, Matt spots a note from Conner. As he reads it, Levi comes back down stairs with Corey's cell phone and morphor in his hands. "Guys we got a problem". Levi said to them.

"No kidding, apparently Corey took off to be alone around sunrise this morning to be alone". Matt said to them.

This alarms the teens as they wonder where Corey took off too, and why did he left his morphor and cell phone behind. "This can not be good at all". Bobby said to them.

Wally turns to his brother. "You think, but why would he take off like that"? Wally asks them.

Diana shakes her head to them. "I do not know but he has really bad timing. That mystery man could come here and attack us". Diana said to them.

Vivian looks at them. "Yeah but this could have something to do with why he has not awaken his guardian power yet". Vivian said to them.

This knocks the teens for a loop. "Levi and Corey are the only two that has not awaken their guardian powers yet, but why would Corey feel down about it". Laura said to them.

Levi sighs as he looks at them. "It might have something to do with the people he has to protect in order to awaken his guardian power". Levi said to them.

It hits the teens right to the head. "We better take a good look at the symbols in the Book of Sound and Music now". Iris said to them.

Robin nods as things is turning serious. "Yeah plus we really need to move our beat before something really with bad rhythm happens". Robin said to them.

The teens quickly leaves the house. Levi sighs as he is getting worried about Corey. 'Corey, I wish you would tell me if something is bothering you'. Levi thought to himself as he heads with them to DT Wave.

In downtown Reefside, three teens appear out from no where like they came through a portal of some kind. "So this must what Sora felt when she went back in time to protect your mom, squirt". A guy with blonde hair covering one of his eyes and wearing a yellow cladded outfit.

Another guy who is with them looks at his friend. He has brown hair as it seems to be deifying gravity and a black cladded outfit. He spots the teens running in a hurry to DT Wave. "They must be anxious to get some where". The guy said to them. He turns to his younger friend as he sees her necklacing glowing in different colors. "Why is your necklace glowing like that AV"? The guy asks the girl named AV.

AV looks at them as the other guy is very curious as well. "This necklace can identify people who are power rangers or people are about to becoming rangers. It only does it when my necklace glows. When it flashes it means evil being is coming". AV said to them.

The guys are very surprised as there is another thing that they have learned about her. "How did you get that necklace anyways"? The black cladded teen asks AV.

AV looks at the guy. "I will explain when we are together at our time, Adam. Right now we got to warn them that Xolicernic is somewhere in this time". AV said to the black cladded teen named Adam.

Adam sighs as he looks at his second in command. "Alright AV, it just there is always more to you than meets your". Adam is about to say something to her.

All the sudden, AV feels a vision in her head. She recently discovered that she also can get visions of the future, and she has learned her dad's ways to deal with it when a vision comes. "Take my hand now guys", AV said to them.

Adam turns to the guy next to him. "Come on Leo", Adam said to the guy named Leo. As they hold hands, they see the vision that AV is getting.

Vision

Corey is falling down a steep hill as he lands into a muddy pit and causing him to breaking his ankle.

Xolerinc is unleashing the beast against both ranger teams as they are in Clover Hill. A strange beam is about to land on Corey and Conner, but the bronze ranger protects them as he got the full force of the blow. As the beast is getting to Artie, the capturing shadow hand is about to grab Jared. Corey tries to go to protect both Jared and Artie, but Xolerinc got to Corey instead by also capturing him, Jared, and Artie.

End Vision

AV sighs as she looks at them. "Xolicernic is in Clover Hill. An intense battle will take place soon, but I do not know when but we need to head to the woods". AV said to them.

Adam and Leo look at AV with a skeptical look on their faces. "Why head to the woods now"? Adam asks AV.

AV looks at Adam. "One part of the vision is about to come true". AV said to them. "You mean the guy that is about to fall into a muddy pit". Leo said to AV.

AV has a serious nod to Leo. "Yeah let's go", AV said to them. Just as they are running towards the woods, the teens came out from DT Wave to locate Corey. Levi spots three teens heading to the woods. "I wonder where they are going"? Levi said to himself.

"Levi come on, there is no time to just stand there". Julianne said to Levi. Levi nods as he went with Julianne and the others.

In the woods, Corey is sitting on a log as he watched the sunrise. He is feeling really down as he thinks about how the others awaken their guardian powers. 'How do I tell Jared and Artie that I have to protect them because they are the ones that changed my life'? Corey thought to himself as he pretty much knew who it is along. He remembered that Jared loved King Arthur since he got him a copy of it when he was in the hospital after he got rescued.

Flashback

The day after he got rescued, Corey is laying in a hospital bed. He really didn't have much to do since there was nothing good on tv. "Hey buddy, you really worried and scared a lot of people". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared as he pretty much heard it from everyone. "Yeah", Corey said to Jared.

Jared place a book on the table. "Here I think you could enjoy King Arthur". Jared said to Corey.

Corey looks at the book. "Is it one of your favorite books"? Corey curiously asks Jared.

Jared nods as he looks at Corey. "Yeah it is. You really look like crap. What did they do you there anyways"? Jared asks Corey.

Corey looks up at Jared. "Horrible things that not even your enemy or my enemy could ever think or do to us. Things that could give us nightmares and scar people for life. People are capable of anything if they put their mind to it no matter how twisted, demented, and psychologically crazy they are". Corey said as he is feeling really low about himself.

Jared looks at Corey as so much has been taken out of him. The spark in his eyes, the gentleness in his soul, the and calm in his attitude is broken. "You of all people can get through this Corey. It will take some time and once you face that man again I know that you do have the courage to stand up to him even in the most intense of times". Jared said to Corey.

End Flashback

Corey sighs as he stands up. "I might as well head back". Corey said to himself. As he walks down the pathway, the ground crumbles as Corey is stumbling down a steep hill. He feels his ankle breaking as he falls into a muddy pit. He looks around as he is in a muddy and dirty mess. As he stands up and tries to walk on his left foot, Corey falters as his hisses in pain. "Now I really should not have left my morphor at the house". Corey said to himself as his ankle really hurts.

"Help, can anyone hear me", Corey yells out out there". Corey yells out in hopes that Levi and the others will hear him. Little did he know that someone does hear him.

In town, Julianne, Levi, Diana, Matt, and Wally are in a group together. "He is not close by to the school". Matt said to them. "He really can disappear". Wally said to them. "Yeah but where is he"? Diana asks them. "We have to keep looking". Julianne said to them.

All the sudden, Levi feels something in his head as he is getting a psychic headache. They see Levi getting the message as they gather around him. "Levi what's wrong"? Wally asks Levi.

Levi looks at them as he has one eye open. "Corey is hurt somewhere in the woods". Levi said to them. This alarms the group as they went to the direction of the woods.

Julianne grabs her morphor. "Guys Levi got the message, Corey is somewhere in the woods, and he is hurt". Julianne said to them.

"Ok we will meet you at the woods", Bobby said to them as they teleport to the woods.

Back with Corey, Corey sighs as he is being to wonder if no one heard him. All the sudden, three people show up at the top of the hole. "Hey do you need some help"? A guy wearing black cladded outfit asks Corey.

Corey is surprised to see three teens but he does not know who they are. "Yeah I fell down here and I am pretty sure that my ankle is broken". Corey said to them.

"Just relax dude, everything will be ok", the guy in yellow said to him. Corey nods as he is very curious on who they are.

The girl wearing a blue cladded outfit and sunglasses over her eyes is putting her backpack down as she has some rope, a harness, and some climbing items. As she pulls the items out, the two guys that are with her are surprised by it. "Did you conveniently packed them in your backpack or did you got other plans before the emergency call"? The guy wearing a black cladded outfit asks the blue cladded outfit.

The girl looks at them. "I was going rock climbing and repelling with my cousin Jason this weekend, so I had these things with me. This hole is about 50 feet, and I have a hundred foot rope. We will rope that tree to tie up for support, and I will head down to get him out. When I give the signal, you two pull us up". The girl said to them.

The two guys look at each other with a surprised look on their faces. "Right", they said to her.

It is not long that Corey sees rope coming down into the pit. He notices the blue cladded girl in a harness as she is repelling down the hole. "Grab the rope and take my hand", the girl said to Corey.

Corey nods as he takes her hand and the rope. "Who are you anyways"? Corey asks the girl. "Let's save the introduction after we get out from this muddy pit". The girl said to Corey.

The girl looks up at her two friends. "Ok you two can pull us up". The girl said to them. "You got it", the guy in yellow said to them. "Right", the guy in black said to them.

As the guys are pulling them up, Julianne sees them as the others are wondering what is going on. "Do you guys need help"? Julianne asks them.

"The more the merrier", the guy in black said to them. As they help pulling them out, the girl cladded girl is surprised as it got done much quicker than she anticipated.

"Guys", Corey said to them. He is happy to see them. He falters on his foot again as he is catch by Levi. "I got you little bro". Levi said to Corey.

The three teens are surprised by the big group of teens. "Talk about one big group here". The guy in yellow said to them.

Matt looks at them. "Who are you guys anyways"? Matt asks them.

The blue cladded teens looks at them. "This is not the best place to talk about this". The blue cladded girl said to them. The group look at each other as something deeper is going on.

Back at DT Wave, Corey is in the med bay as Laura, Julianne, and Diana are playing their music zords as it is using its healing powers to heal Corey's ankle. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Kim, Haley, and Dr. Oliver are there as well

"Music Zords with healing powers, there is something you don't see everyday". The guy in yellow said to them.

As Corey's ankle is healed up, the group looks at them. "What is going on exactly"? Dr. Oliver asks them.

The three teens see the prominent veteran ranger speaking to them. The blue cladded girl looks at them. "We got reason to believe that Xolicernic is somewhere in Clover Hill getting ready to attack the town". The blue cladded teen said to them as hands an memory card to Haley to put up on the monitor.

The teens look up on the monitor and see what Xolicernic looks like in alien form. "Talk about an ugly dude", Wally said to them.

The guy in yellow nods to them. "Yes he is very smart, powerful, and strong as well. The truth of the matter is that Xolicernic comes from the future". The guy in yellow said to them.

This knocks them for a loop as it surprises them. "An enemy from the future, are you guys from the future as well"? Bobby asks them as he is getting freaked out

"Leo is telling the truth", the girl said as her eyes are glowing bright orange as she has her sunglasses on her face.

Diana looks at them as she has a sheepish look on her face. "Introductions would be nice", Diana said to them.

The blue cladded girl nods to them. "My name is AV. I am the one who went in the hole". AV said to them. Julianne gets a comfortable and unexplained feeling about her ranger power connected to her.

The yellow cladded teen looks at them. "The name is Leo". Leo said to them. Diana looks at Leo as she could not help but feel her power connected to him some how.

The black cladded teen looks at them. "Adam is my name". Adam said to them. Like with Diana and Julianne, Wally gets a feeling that his ranger power is connected to him.

Corey looks at them as he has the sneaky suspicion that there is a lot more to this. "Why do you suspect that Xolicernic is in Clover Hill"? Corey asks them. The adults nod as they want to know the same thing.

AV looks at them. "In our time, Xolicernic gotten a time window device from another villain who he works with. In a recent battle in our time, he said that he will have revenge on the saviors of the dream snatcher to make him suffer again like I did long ago as a human. From our intel, Xolicernic is somewhere in Clover Hill". AV said to them.

The group looks at each other as they put two and two together. "When you said in a recent battle, are you guys power rangers from the future"? Vivian asks them.

Leo nods to them as he, Adam, and AV shows them their morphors to them. "That's correct, three of our teammates are in Clover Hill right now. What we can't figure out is who are the saviors of the dream snatcher are". Leo said to them.

Iris looks at them as she is dismayed by them. "You guys are looking at one that man called the dream snatcher alright". Iris said to them as her arms are crossed.

Corey looks at them as he is ready to admit it to them. "I am the one called the Dream Snatcher by the man named Christopher Askew". Corey said to them.

Adam is floored as he looks at the young red ranger. "Hold on you were called a dream snatcher", Adam said as he is in disbelief.

Corey looks down on himself as it brings back bad memories, feelings, and emotions. AV's eyes glowing bright orange and dark pink from her sunglasses. "He is telling the truth, Adam". AV said to Adam. She turns to Corey. "You still carry the hurtful feelings and emotions from it don't you". AV said to Corey.

Laura notices how Corey nods to AV. "How did you sense things like that"? Laura asks AV.

AV looks at Laura. "My eyes are not what you normally call normal as it were". AV said to them.

Matt looks at them. "The people that saved Corey and Levi are Jared and Artie Scott. If this Xolicernic guy is out to get them, we need to get to Clover Hill now". Matt said to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "Matt is right guys, and plus there is no telling what this thing will do". Levi said to them.

Corey looks at them as it is a ranger emergency. "Right lets go everyone", Corey said to them.

Conner looks at them as he has his mind made up. "I am coming with you guys". Conner said to them. Dr. Oliver and Ethan also nod as they are going with them.

Kira nods to them. "I will call Tia in Clover Hill explaining to her what's going on, and I will meet you guys there". Kira said to them as she makes the call to explain to Tia what is going on.

The teens teleported to Clover Hill with Adam, AV, and Leo. Dr. Oliver, Conner, Ethan, and Kira got into their cars to drive to Clover Hill.

At Clover Hill High, it is lunch time as a red cladded girl, a green cladded boy, and a pink cladded girl are hopelessly lost to find them. They got caught by a police officer thinking that they were skipping school.

"This is the second time I got mistaken for a student". The girl in red said to her friends as she is annoyed by it.

"At least, we can investigate on who we are looking for". The guy in green said to them.

"That's true, but people at this school are really mean. It is like having over a hundred of Robyns here". The girl in pink said to them.

Just as they are sitting down, a guy wearing blue outfit walks up to them. "What do you guys have against my friend Robin? He happens to be cool and a bit eccentric". The guy asks them.

The three teens look at each other as things are about to go on the wrong foot. "Sorry, we know a girl named Robyn who is meaner than most of the girls here". The guy in green said to the guy.

"Yeah we didn't know that you know someone who is also named Robin". The girl in pink said to the guy.

The guy nods as he understands now. "I see now. Are you guys new to Clover Hill"? The guy asks them.

"Yeah apparently a stupid cop thought that we were skipping school when we just arrived here. He really needs to get his facts straight". The girl in red said to the guy.

The guy grins as he can see that. "My name is Omar by the way. Why don't you guys sit with my friends? It can be rough on the first day". Omar said to them. The three of them nod as they went to join Omar with his friends.

The three teens walk with Omar as they see the six other teens. They see a ghostly image of something within them as they. "Hey guys, I brought the new kids to sit with us. "This is my best friend Jared, his girlfriend KZ, Hunter, his girlfriend Jenny, Artie, and his girlfriend Gwen". Omar said to them.

As a collection of hey and nice to meet you Hunter looks at them. "So your parents decided to move here so late". Hunter said to them.

"Yeah apparently a stupid cop does not know that we just moved here instead of skipping school. My name is Sora and this are my adoptive siblings Alvin and Cassie". Sora said to them as they took there seats.

Alvin looks at KZ. "I have a friend who also goes by an unorthodox initials as well. Her name is AV". Alvin said to them.

This catches Hunter's interest greatly as he turns to Alvin. "So have you annoyed her about learning her middle name as well"? Hunter asks Alvin. He wants to know as it is driving him crazy as he does not know KZ's middle name yet.

Alvin has a skeptical look on his face. "I have not annoyed her about it". Alvin said to Hunter.

Hunter sighs as the others laugh at him. "Don't mind him, he just wants to know KZ's middle name all year long, and he is getting very impatient about it". Jared said to Alvin.

"Hey", Hunter said to Jared. The teens are laughing as they are amused about it.

"It is true wolf". Jenny said to Hunter.

"Of course mouse", Hunter said to Jenny.

This shocks them as it is something they have not seen before. "That is what they call each other". Artie said to them.

Gwen nods to them. "It is very cute and fits them so perfectly well". Gwen said to them.

KZ looks at them. "Well Hunter has to wait until graduation day to find out it stands for". KZ said to them.

Hunter sighs as he really has to wait just a few short weeks to learn it. "If only graduation is tomorrow". Hunter said to them. The teens grins as they get to tease him a bit more.

Suddenly, Jared turns and notices Miss. Moore walking towards them. Sora also gets another ghostly image of a veteran ranger. "Jared, I need to see you and the others in my classroom right away". Miss. Moore said to Jared.

Jared nods as he and the others got up. "Sorry we got a group assignment that needs to be discussed". Jared said to them.

As Sora watches them leaving, she gets a phone call from AV. "Hey we are at the dojo in Clover Hill along with the rangers from Reefside. They are aware of the situation". AV said to Sora.

Sora nods as AV got the assignment done. "Good wait how did you guys did not get caught by a cop thinking that you guys were skipping school"? Sora asks AV.

"The students at Reefside High did not have school today because it is a teacher's work day". AV said to Sora.

Sora sighs as AV, Leo, and Adam are lucky. "So much for that, you guys are lucky". Sora said to AV.

"Yes well, how are things on your end"? AV asks Sora.

"We meet a group of teens here, but we don't know who are the saviors of the dream snatcher yet. Another teacher has pulled them for a private meeting, so we didn't get a chance to learn anything more". Sora said to AV.

"You probably met them without knowing it, Sora. The saviors are Jared and Artie Scott". AV said to Sora.

It hits both Alvin and Cassie straight to the face. "They were right there in front of us, but we didn't ask them about it". Cassie said to AV.

Alvin looks at Cassie as he sees how down she got about things. "What if the teacher is an veteran ranger took them for a private meeting and tells them what the others has learn, Jared and Artie might come to us". Alvin said to AV.

"I agree with Alvin. Plus as soon as Xolicernic is going back to our time, things will get back the way it supposed to be". Sora said to AV.

"Right, see you soon guys", AV said to them as the phone call ends. They look at each other as they walk away to a private area.

Back in Miss. Moore's classroom, the teens are wondering what is going on. "Kira just called me and she, Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver are coming to Clover Hill along with the rangers". Miss. Moore said to them.

This throws the teens for a loop. "Wait a minute, why are they heading here and what is going on"? Gwen asks them.

"From what Kira told me that a villain from the future named Xolicernic is here in Clover Hill. Plus a group of rangers also from the future as well to stop Xolicernic from completing his evil plan". Miss. Moore said to them.

The teens are floored by the news. "Power Rangers who come from the future". Omar said as his mind is completely blown by the news.

Miss. Moore nods to Omar. "Yes, I have a feeling that we have faced this villain before". Miss. Moore said to them.

The teens look at each other as they remember the fight against the mystery man and the unknown foot soldiers. "Does this mean that this mystery man and the villain from the future are the same person"? KZ asks Miss. Moore.

Tia nods to them as she looks at them. "Plus this villain is out to get Artie and you, Jared". Miss. Moore said to them.

The teens look at each other as it greatly surprises them. Jenny has a worried look on her face for her cousins. "Why this villain is out to get Jared and Artie especially a villain from the future"? Jenny asks Miss. Moore.

Miss. Moore shakes her head as she does not know. "I am not sure, but you guys be on the look out for anyone who has shown up very recently and ask them if they know anything about it". Miss. Moore said to them.

All the sudden, it hits them straight in the face. "I can't believe they were right in front of us". Artie said to them.

Jared looks at Artie as it also hits him as well. "It must be the ones that sat with us at lunch". Jared said to them.

It also hits Miss. Moore in the face. "I thought they were students that you guys wanted to feel them welcome. You should go look for them and have them come to the dojo". Miss. Moore said to them. The teens nod as they realize that something will go down.

As the teens split up to find them, KZ and Gwen spots Mary hassling Sora. "You must be the freakiest new girl ever. What's wrong puberty decided to skip you or something"? Mary said to Sora.

Sora rolls her eyes at them. "You probably have so much makeup that you all became clowns". Sora said to Mary and her clones.

Mary glares at Sora as her face turns red in anger. "Why you little"? Mary said as she about to slap her.

"That is enough Mary, you and friends will be going to the assistant principal's office". Miss. Moore said to them.

"But we are the normal privileged ones that never gets into trouble". Mary said as she pouts to Miss. Moore.

Miss. Moore shakes her head to Mary. "No one will get away with the bullying and covering about it at Clover Hill High, now go". Miss. Moore said to them.

Mary and her clones walk to the main office as Miss. Moore, KZ, and Gwen. "You ok", KZ said to Sora.

Sora nods to KZ. "Yeah, I have never seen the bullying so bad here". Sora said to them.

Gwen nods to Sora. "Well apparently, the principal, the cheerleading coach, and the football coach are under investigation for accepting bribes to covering up the fact bullying was going on and covering it up. It basically took a school shooting at Reefside High to discover that the shooter had this information under wraps". Gwen said to Sora.

Sora's mouth instantly drops as she learns about it. "That is insane". Sora said to them.

Miss. Moore looks at Sora. "You and your friends should come to the dojo after school. Here is the address". Miss Moore said to Sora.

Sora nods to Miss. Moore. "Right", Sora said to Miss. Moore as they continue with school.

After school, the teens are at the dojo as Adam walks back in. He is very surprised to see three teams of teams of rangers. He got filled in by Kira that morning. "Ok, let me get this straight, Xolicernic is somewhere in Clover Hills who is out to get Jared and Artie, and you guys are here to stop Xolicernic and get him to go back to the time you are from". Adam said to them.

Sora nods to them. "That pretty much sums it up". Sora said to Adam. Adam nods as he sits on a chair. He is processing it.

Zara looks at them. "Do you recognize these foot soldiers by any chance"? Zara puts the images of shades and gears on the screen.

Sora looks at the screen as her team do recognize the foot soldiers. "Yes those are called shades and Gearz. The Gearz are more mechinal while Shades are more shadowy figures". Sora said to them.

The teens nod as the alarm is going off. The three teams of rangers look on the monitor and to see Xolicernic, Geena, the beast, two monsters, and dinobots as well. It is at another abandoned warehouse.

"You have got to be kidding me". Jared said to them.

"This will be a long battle". Corey said to them.

"You two really both said it". Sora said to them.

As the three teams are heading out, Tia, Adam, Zara, and the adults look at each other as their minds are already made up. "We are coming with you". Zara said to them. "Agreed", Tia said to them.

Adam nods as he looks at them. "I go out of town for a few days, and this happens on the day I come back". Adam said to them.

Zara grins to Adam. "Terra would have said the exact same thing". Zara said to Adam. "Let's Go Everyone", Jared, Corey, and Sora said in unison as the massive group heads out to the abandoned warehouse.

At the abandoned warehouse, Xolicernic and Geena sees the massive group of rangers showing up. "I just knew you Lore Keepers would show up". The mystery man said to the Lore Keeper rangers.

Jared glares at the villain from the future. "You made your point already, and we know who you are, Xolicernic". Jared said to the mystery man now revealed to be Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at them. "Yes, although once I get what I want, it will only be a matter of time that I make the dream snatcher suffer again". Xolicernic said to them.

The teens are confused as it rises a million red flags in your head. "No that's not possible", Corey said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Corey. "I will become this at a later date, but to see that look on your face really brings back memories when I branded you". Xolicernic said to them.

The Lore Keeper Rangers are stunned as they learn that Corey was Xolicernic's victim.

As the teens and adults grab their morphors out, the intense battle will now begin.

End Chapter

I realized that this will be too long to be a two parter special event, so instead it will be a three parter chapter. Hence, there is a reason to leave it at a cliff hanger.

Next Chapter: McKnight and Scott: The Rangers that Saved Us Part 2: The Battle and the Capturing


	68. Chapter 68

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 68: McKnight and Scott: The Rangers that Saved Us Part 2 The Shocking Fight and the Devastating Capture

The teens and the adults has their morphor out as they are ready to fight. "Let me guess, you are the one behind that robbery in the evidence locker at the Silver Guardian Headquarters". Dr. Oliver said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic turns to Dr. Oliver as he glares at him. "Very good, you of all people being one of two most prominent of rangers. You just as big of a dream snatcher like him". Xolicernic said to Dr. Oliver as he points at Corey.

Adam glares back at Xolicernic. "How did you do it then"? Adam asks Xolicernic. Xolicernic looks at Adam. "It is simple really and when I can disguise myself anyone; I can easy deceive even the most disgruntled of employees. I disguised myself as a Silver Guardian employee and saw the disgruntled man who was just leaving from work. As I got him to show me the way to the evidence locker, he just appeared that he is back at work like nothing is wrong. As I spotted another employee who was walking by me and didn't recognize me being as an employee, I knocked him out as I stole his key card to get into the room. I then walked into the room that I saw the machines and devices being foolishly put in the room. I grabbed the pyramid object and ditched the key card and the uniform behind. Then I went to Reefside only to discover that a house that once mine was sold to another family. I decided to hide out in Clover Hill instead. Once I learned that the main component of the pyramid was removed. I had to recreate the main component of this device. It was suppose to petrify and mummified the dream snatcher but someone else had to attempt to get him out. This time, I will succeed in my plans to punish those who are responsible for it". Xolicernic yells at them.

Tia looks at the beast as she gets the sneaky suspicion about it. "What's with the ugly beast"? Tia asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Tia as he eyes at her. "This monster is a recreated hybrid of the Anti Music Beast and Drago my honey sweetness". Xolicernic said to Tia.

Tia is feeling really uncomfortable as the Jurassic rangers gag by the thought of it. "Flirt with her one time, and you won't be able to go back to your time". Zara said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic turns to Corey and Levi again as he has his creepy almost demonic look in his eyes. "You will be mine again, DREAM SNATCHER and you as well Levi". Xolicernic said to them.

Corey and Levi looked really freaked as it sends a major warning sign. 'It can't be him'. Corey thought to himself. 'It must be a coincidence that this villain knows me'. Levi thought to himself.

Conner glares at Xolicernic as he is really pissed. "Threaten my sons again, and I will make good on Zara's threat". Conner said

Xolicernic looks at them as he is ready to fight. "Enough talk, Shades, Gearz, beast attack". Xolicernic said to them. Geena nods as she gets the same idea. Dinobots, Ivy, and Domixo attack". Geena said as she leads a charge of her own.

"We better morph guys", Ethan said to them. Adam nods in agreement with him. "It morphing time". Adam said as he morphs into the Zeo Ranger Green Ranger.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha", Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver said as they morphed into the Dino thunder rangers.

"Elements Among Us, Legendary Element Fusion", Tia yells out as she morphs into Elemental Fusion Yellow Ranger.

"Gold Elemental Power", Zara yells out as she morphs into the Gold Elemental Fusion ranger.

"Jurassic Squad Power Rangers", Jared and his team yells out as they morph into their ranger form.

"Music Force Let's Play the Music", the teens yell out.

"Music Force Let's Play the Melody", Iris yells out.

"Music Force Let's Play the Rhythm", Robin yells out.

Sora and her teammates turn a dial to their to their Lore Keeper form. "It's Morphing Time Unlock the Legend", Sora and her teammates said as they morph into their ranger form.

As the other rangers and adults look at the Lore Keeper Rangers, they are very surprised by the ranger suits they have. "Ok that is cool", Hunter said to them.

"Yeah, I have not seen anything like that before", Matt said to them.

Conner looks at them as things could get disorganized pretty quick. "Red and bronze rangers with me". Conner said to the teens.

Ethan nods as he is following Conner's lead. "Blue and Gold rangers with me and Zara". Ethan said to the teens. Zara nods as she is in a group with Ethan.

Kira looks at Tia as she gives a nod. "Yellow and Pink rangers with me and Tia". Kira said to the teens.

Dr. Oliver looks at them. "Black and white rangers with me". Dr. Oliver said to the teens.

Adam looks at the teens. "Green and Purple rangers with me". Adam said to the teens. As the teens got into their groups, the fight really gets started.

In Ethan's group, it is Ethan, Zara, Omar, Julianne, Iris, and AV as they are fighting a tough monster along with some of each foot soldiers. Iris notices how well AV is fighting them. 'She is not bad for someone from the future'. Iris thought to herself. As a dinobot is coming at AV from behind, both Zara and Iris kicks at the dinobot as it staggers back some. "Thanks", AV said to them. "Your welcome", Iris said to AV. Zara nods as the three of them fights the enemy together with the blue rangers.

In Adam's group, it is him, Hunter, Matt, Laura, and Alvin in a group together as they are fighting a mixed group of Dinobots, Shades, and Gearz. "Geez, what is with this shadowy figures? Do they get replaced with one when we hit them or something"? Matt asks them.

"No, they pretty much disappear when you hit them". Hunter said to Matt.

"Good to know guys", Adam said as he slams into one.

Alvin looks at Laura as she is the only girl in the group. "Oh no you don't, do not hit the lady of this group as he uses his axe on the dinobots.

Laura has a smile on her face as she sees Alvin being a brave gentleman. "Alvin, just because I am a girl it does not mean that I don't know how to defend myself. This lady happens to a momma bear". Laura said to Alvin.

"Oh boy here it comes", Hunter said to them.

"Yeah those things are history now". Matt said to them.

Alvin has a confused look on his face. "What do you mean"? Alvin asks them.

Adam smirks to Alvin. "Just watch and see", Adam said to Alvin.

Laura is getting really mad as she how big the fight is getting for her teammates especially on Corey. She is charging in as she grabs her music saber as she is slashing at every minion that comes her way in one slash.

Alvin is surprised by it. "Now I do know not to mess an angry momma bear of the team". Alvin said to them.

In Dr. Oliver's group, it is him, Artie, Wally, Bobby, Gwen, and Adam. They are also fighting a mixed group of the minions. Wally sees Laura close by going momma bear mode as she is slashing at them. "Laura must be really mad to be in the don't mess with the momma bear of the team mode". Wally said to them.

Bobby looks around as he is pounding a Shade. "She must be because how big this fight is, and Corey and Sora fighting Xolicernic". Bobby said to them.

Gwen has a confused look on her face. "When was the last time she went into that mode? Plus can I try it sometime"? Gwen asks them.

Artie looks at his girlfriend. "It was in a battle of a different kind a while back and go for it. You really do kick butt". Artie said to Gwen.

Gwen smiles underneath her helmet. "Ok there is still more that I don't know. This saber tooth tiger is ready to pounce". Gwen said to them.

Adam is surprised as he looks at Gwen go. He looks at AV who is fighting hard as well. He double kicks at a minion as he keeps at it.

In Kira and Tia's group, it is them, Jenny, Diana, Leo, KZ, Vivian, and Cassie. Leo sighs as he is in a group with the girls as they have the other monster with a mix group of the minions.

"Even though you are the only guy in our group, Leo. Let's give them a taste of our girl power". Cassie said to Leo.

The other girls smirks and giggle underneath their helmets by Cassie's comment. "Very funny Cassie, but I might as well deal with it". Leo said to Cassie.

'Defiantly another Carson only in yellow', Tia thought to herself as she and Kira are fighting the monster. Jenny and Diana notice how the monster is using the vines in her hair, they nod to each other as they slash the vines down.

As KZ and Vivian are back to back to back, they are slashing at the minions. Cassie joins them as she slashes at the minions. "Talk about the angels of the pink rangers", Cassie said to them.

However the viney hair grows back like it is nothing. "My hair grows back rangers and now you are in the hair tangles". The monster said as it fires hair tangle seeds at them. About a second later, Jenny, Diana, Tia, and Kira are trapped together in huge hair tangle.

In Conner's group, it is him, Jared, Corey, Sora, and Levi as they are fighting the root of the evil of Geena, Xolicernic, and the beast. As they notice that things is not going so great as they spot the giant hair tangle ball that has the yellow rangers.

"That does it, I think it is time to things to the next level". Conner said to them.

"Agreed", Jared said to Conner.

"Thought you would never say so", Sora said to them. She has a wild smirk underneath her helmet.

Corey looks down on himself as he still has not unlocked his guardian power. Levi notices it as he sighs to himself. It is making him wonder what Sora meant by it.

"Super Dino Mode", Conner said as he goes into secondary form.

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus", Jared said as his suit getting sharp edges on the sleeves and their helmets having the Tyrannosaurus on it.

"A team scramble everyone, unlock the legend", Sora said as she turns the dial to a different ranger.

"What is a team scramble exactly"? Corey asks Levi. Levi shrugs as he has no idea either.

All the sudden, Sora turns into the Spirit Warrior red ranger. "Wait a minute, that's Quincy's ranger form, and how did you do that"? Levi said to Sora. Corey nods to Levi.

Sora looks at them as they have not gone into their next form yet. "Yeah, but why haven't you go into secondary form"? Sora asks them as they are fighting Xolicernic. "Levi and I haven't awaken our guardian power yet". Corey said to them. Sora has a surprised look on her face as it is not an exact time to be arguing.

As the other groups hear the change, they also change into their special forms. To the teens and the adults surprise the other teammates in Sora's team changed into the other rangers of the Spirit Warrior team. It is not long that Leo freed the yellow rangers in the hair tangle mess.

Xolicernic glares at them as the rangers are getting the upper hand as both the the monsters are destroyed to bits and the minions are destroyed as well. "I think it is time to unleash the true power of the beast and the pyramid". Xolicernic said to them.

The rangers see what it is going on now as a giant psychic like shadow hand is coming out from an orb in the pyramid itself. "You see rangers I have recreated the main component since the people in this time has removed it sort of speak". Xolicernic said as he laughs evilly.

Geena laughs as she kicks ferociously at Conner and Corey. "Now the battle has truly gotten started", Genna said as Conner and Corey takes a pounding as they land on the ground. The teens are stunned as things might be getting worse.

As Xolicernic sends a powerful psychic beam at Conner and Corey, Levi realizes that both Conner and Corey has changed his life forever by being adopted into the family after the kidnapping. As the two struggles to get up, Levi runs over to them as he pushed them out of the way as he receives the full force of the blow.

The rangers are shocked as both Jurassic Squad and Music Force teens yells out, "Levi No", they yell out to him.

'Your sacrifice for new family has awaken your guardian power Levi'. Theresa telepathically said to Levi.

As Levi feels a bronze aura glow on his body, he is standing up again. "How dare you, HOW DARE YOU, you have scared my friends, and you try to harm my family. You maybe from the future, but I will not let you hurt them. Guardian Power of Techno Awaken", Levi yells out to them. The teens and ranger veterans are surprised to see a power boost done by Levi.

Guardian Morphing Sequence

Levi is on a full blown techno concert. He has bronze thigh length robes with pants. It has gold and silver trimmings, and he has gold and silver armor on his arms, legs, and chest. His helmet is bronze with gold and silver trimmings as well. His music saber is now a music staff. Levi is in his new pose. "Guardian of Techno, Music Force Bronze Ranger". Levi said as he is in his new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Leo looks at them as he is speechless. "Talk about an ultimate metallic ranger". Leo said to them.

Corey and Conner looks at Levi as it realized that Levi have two people that he has to protect all along.

As the fight continues, the rangers are getting pummeled. The recreated hybrid beast is trigger happy as its black beams hits the others as they instantly demorph. Genna knocks the veterans into demorphing as well.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has a demonic smile on his face. "Now it is time that I take my prizes, beast grab the black Jurassic ranger". Xolicernic said to the beast.

As two more psychic shadow hands comes out and the beast charges in at Artie to capture him, Corey gets up as he tries to stop them. "You won't get them". Corey said as he is holding his music saber as he charges in at them.

Geena spots this as she grabs him from behind as the beast grabs Artie and the psychic shadow hands grab Jared and Sora.

Jared and Sora are struggling in the grip of the psychic shadow hand. As the beast comes back with Artie in his grip, Geena also comes with Corey in her grip. "Later rangers", Xolicernic said to them as they teleport away with four rangers as captive.

It shocks everyone as it hits to their cores. "No Corey, Levi, I have to go after them". Conner said as he is deeply upset as he is crying.

Dr. Oliver looks at Conner as both Jurassic Squad and Music Force teens are injured and knocked out. The Lore Keepers are injured but still awake. "Conner, we will regroup and rescue them. I will call for more reinforcements". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

As Zara and Tia activated the teleport, the rangers head back to the Jurassic Squad headquarters.

At Ripto's headquarters, he sees four rangers being brought to him. "Well, I never thought I would get to see a ranger from the future in my presence. Take them to their cells for your what ever it is that you plan to do with them Xolicernic". Ripto said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he and Geena takes Jared, Artie, Corey, and Sora as they push them in an individual cell. "Enjoy being here rangers, I will have special treat for each of you. As for you dream snatcher, you will be the last one because you will personally watch them getting it before you". Xolicernic said to Corey.

Geena smirks at them as the beast also has an evil grin on their faces. "Enjoy this time while you can before it is time for the big show". Geena said to them as they left them.

Jared and Artie grits their teeth as things is getting fire. Sora deeply frowns as things get bad to really bad. Corey is getting deeply scared as he realizes that Xolicernic is Christopher Askew from the future.

End Chapter

Yeah this is part two of the four part special event. The next chapter is not going to be rescue but instead more on something else entirely.

Next Chapter: McKnight and Scott: The Rangers that Saved Us Part 3: The Return to Corey's Nightmare


	69. Chapter 69

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 69: McKnight and Scott: The Rangers that Saved Us Part 3: The Return to Corey's Nightmare

Back at the dojo, it is pretty somber and solemn as four rangers are captured. Conner is very quiet as Levi is still knocked out from the battle. Adam sighs as Tia, Zara, Kira, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver are stumped on how the battle went.

"What I do not understand why they captured Sora and not Levi? I mean he attempted to get Corey out from that place a while back". Kira said as the conversation starts on it.

Conner is silent as he is very upset. He looks down on himself as he remembers what happened at that moment.

Flashback

A psychic shadow hand is coming as black beams coming towards the rangers. As some of them are trying to dodge it, some of them could not move because of the previous pounding they got. As the black bean hits Levi, he got demorphed as he gets knocked out. The psychic shadow hand end up grabbing Sora instead.

End Flashback

The adults are very surprised by the revelation during the battle. "That hand thing was meant to grab Levi not Sora. They are probably pissed that it grabbed the wrong person". Conner said to them.

Then it hits Zara and Tia as it is connected to a prophecy. "It may not be just that, Conner". Tia said to them.

The adults are confused by the whole thing. "What do you mean"? Dr. Oliver curiously asks Tia.

Tia and Zara pulls up a prophecy in Italian on the monitors. "While Adam was gone, this prophecy came up on the program that we have been trying to break the decipher on. As Tia's fiancée translated it, it was about as unclear as mud". Zara said to them.

Tia looks at them as she recite the prophecy to them. The adults are deeply listening to the prophecy. Things in Adam's and Conner's heads are clicking about some of it.

A red and another red

Who has a bond as strong as two brothers

Both with hardships within life itself

Both made choices and decisions

To protect each other and the world

As a mysterious villain from the future comes

Terrible things will happen

To frighten, scare, and harm a red and the black

Just like another red who has been through the same thing before

As a mysterious allies from the future comes

News of the mysterious villain comes

And an intense battle will happen

With monsters and minions of different kinds

As the battle gets dire as a sacrifice is made

A Guardian Power will glow brightly

By his protection for his newfound family

From the mysterious villain

As a devastating capture is made

Three reds and a black are taken

To the place where the evil lair is

Where they have not been before

As another sacrifice is made by one red

To protect the others from a suffering fate

By the mysterious villain will do to them

A fate that a red has been through before

As the black and one red makes it out

Another red makes a choice

To be in the same suffering fate with a caught red

A fate different from last time

As the mysterious villain returns

Another battle will take place

With reinforcements from an accomplished team

And Lights of the Moon and Star

As the four teams connects

To the morphors of the encased reds

Through Guidance from the Lights of the Moon and Star

The encased reds shall be free once again

As the final Guardian Power awakens

The red who unleashes the power

Will defeat the hybrid of the monster and beast

That both reds have suffered by before

The adults are looking at the rest of the prophecy. "What is clear that the black mentioned is Artie, but the Reds that will make it out and go through a suffering fate and being encased is unclear". Adam said to them.

Conner turns his head as he grits his teeth. He walk towards a wall as he punches it with his hand. He is crying as he hates that Corey is captured again. "I hate this, Corey already got kidnapped by Christopher Askew, and that thing from the future has him, Jared, Artie, and Sora. There is no telling what that thing will do them especially Corey". Conner said to them.

Kira rushes over to Conner as she comforts him. "Conner, we will figure this out. You are not the only one that is effected by this. It effects all of us". Kira said to Conner.

Ethan also walks over to them. He has a supportive look on his face as he punches him in the face. "Conner listen to me. There is no way I will let you fall into that dark place again. The kids especially Levi will need you to be strong just like Vivian will be strong for me. There will be a way to free Sora, Artie, Jared, and Corey". Ethan said to Conner.

Conner nods as he remembers when Corey was taken by his ex wife and Christopher Askew. He was sadden by it as it hurt him that his ex wife did that to Corey. "You are right Ethan, and I really need that punch to the face, thank youConner said to Ethan.

Ethan nods as he looks at Conner. "Your welcome bro", Ethan said to them. As the two have a friendly bromantic hug, a bright light shines in the room as the Heart of Music appears to the room.

It surprises the adults as the light is healing the teens. Plus AV's necklace is also shining brightly as well. "Any ideas why her necklace is glowing"? Adam curiously asks them.

Dr. Oliver looks at the girl as something about the girl looks familiar to him, but he can not place it. "My goddaughter Stella and her sisters has a necklace just like hers. According to them, when the necklace shines so brightly like that, it means that a spirit needs to be summoned or a spirit is trying to appear to them". Dr. Oliver said to them.

It is not long that the teens are coming around as they are feeling a lot better. "What is with the bright sun in here"? Wally asks them as he does not like the bright light. "I do not know man, but I feel better than ever". Hunter said to them.

As the teens gather around, Alvin looks at AV. "What's going on AV"? Alvin asks AV. "Yeah this bright light is making your necklace shine again". Leo said to them.

AV looks at the teens and the adults. "You guys might want to stand for this". AV said to them as she takes off her sun glasses. Her eyes are in rainbow color form.

The teens look at each other as they are deeply surprised by her eye color while the Lore Keeper teens look like they know about it. "Are those eyes rainbow color"? Jenny asks them. Alvin nods to them. "Yes it is". Alvin said to Jenny.

Diana looks at them. "What is she doing though"? Diana asks them as she is getting nervous about it.

Cassie looks at Diana as she is confused about it. "I am not sure, Diana. She has not told us much about her eyes and the necklace. If I know AV, she knows what she is doing". Cassie said to them.

Robin is very intrigued by it. "Talk about a mysterious beat". Robin said to them. Iris nods in agreement. "Yeah", Iris said

As AV puts her hand on the Heart of Music, she is focusing and consternate on the spirit summoning. 'I am the daughter of the Daughter of Sunlight and Reliability of Steel. Do you plan to harm my friends and the other rangers that are with me'? AV telepathically said to the spirit.

"I have no plans to harm them, Lore Keeper Blue Ranger Keeper of Acceptance. I know that there are rangers in serious trouble. I need to speak to them. I am the Spirit of Soundmis". The Spirit of Soundmis said to AV.

AV's eyes change to bright orange. "You are speaking in what is truth. You may rise to speak to them." AV said to the Spirit of Soundmis.

As AV closes her eyes again, she puts her hand down from the Heart of Music. The Spirit of Soundmis appears to them.

"It is the Spirit of Soundmis", the Music Force teens said in unison.

Omar looks at them. "The Spirit of what now", Omar said as he is confused. The other Jurassic Squad teens are just as confused on what is going on.

Gwen and KZ are worried about Jared and Artie respectively. "You do know what has happened, don't you", KZ said to the spirit as she is nervous about it.

The Spirit of Soundmis nods to the pink and white rangers. "Yes I do, and I wish my appearance was in better circumstances. I know that Cornelius, Jared, Arthur, and Sora are in serious trouble". The Spirit of Soundmis said to them.

Julianne looks at the spirit as everyone wants to know the same thing. "What do you mean"? Julianne asks the spirit.

The Spirit of Soundmis looks at them. "I was going to appear to all of you about Cornelius's Guardian power awakening and the transformation of the Heart of Music this morning. However things did not worked out the way I hoped, and now it must be told to all of you". The Spirit of Soundmis said to them.

The teens and the adults look at each other as they are wondering what it could be. "What kind of transformation of the Heart of Music is it that you are talking about"? Vivian asks the Spirit of Soundmis.

"This transformation will take place once Cornelius unlocks and awaken his guardian of Rock and Roll. The crown and the sword and the symbol of the stegosaurus represents Jared and Arthur. The Heart of Music will become another electric guitar that will be important in your upcoming battles after this very one including your final battle against Dr. Mutron". The Spirit of Soundmis said to them.

It hits the teens as they really realize that it is them all along. "I wish that clue came a lot sooner". Bobby said to them. The teens nod in agreement about it.

The Spirit of Soundmis looks at them. "I have a great feeling that Cornelius knew along, but he probably did not know how to tell them. Jared and Arthur are the ones that changed his life in the greatest way by saving him from that demented man and his biological mother". The Spirit of Soundmis said to them.

"Man, Corey really knows how to keep things hidden from us, and yet if he did told them, it might have make things really awkward". Levi said to them.

The Spirit of Soundmis nods to them. "Yes, I must go, and you all have an important job to do". The Spirit of Soundmis said as he vanishes into thin air.

The teens look at each other as they are worried about their respective teammate and leader.

Back at Ripto's lair an argument is going on between Ripto and Xolicernic. "You fool, your psychic shadow hand grabbed the wrong ranger. It was supposed to get that bronze ranger". Ripto said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic rolls his eyes at Ripto. "There were circumstances that led to the mix up. If you excuse me, I have to get ready for what I have planned for them. He leaves the room as he is heading to another level in the lair as he got familiarize with it.

In the dungeon area, Jared, Corey, Artie, and Sora are in civilian clothes as they are tied up with their hand behind their backs and ankles bounded. "As much as I don't like this, the only time I want to be at a villain's hideout is for a final battle". Sora said to them.

Artie nods in agreement as he tries to loosen his bounds on his wrists. "I have to agree, and we need to have a plan to get out of here especially before the big show". Artie said to them.

Jared nods in agreement as he looks at Corey as he is in the cell next to him. He can see the scared realization look on his face. "Corey what's wrong"? Jared asks Corey.

Corey turns to Jared as Artie and Sora nod to him. "That villain Xolicernic, there is no doubt in my mind is that is Christopher Askew from the future". Corey said to them.

This shocks Jared, Artie, and Sora as they are very surprised of it. "What no way", Artie said to Corey. "Are you sure about this"? Jared asks Corey. Sora is a bit confused about it. "What happened exactly"? Sora asks Corey.

Corey looks at Sora as nods to her. "A while back, I was held captive by him and my biological mother at their house for three days. While I was captive Christopher Askew called me dream snatcher because he was never chosen to become a ranger when he was in school. He wanted to be the red ranger. To him, it was the color he wanted to be. Apparently, he must have found out the rangers history that some people became a ranger in multiple of time. It is a part of Christopher Askew's method of order. He stalks his intended target for a few days, and while he does that he disguises as someone you would not suspect that would behind something like that like a janitor or a substitute teacher". Corey said to Sora.

Sora nods to Corey as the information makes sense. "That does make a lot of sense to me. What did he do to you though"? Sora asks Corey.

Artie and Jared look at each other as they are aware of the horrible things. They are wondering if Corey should talk about it or not.

Corey looks at them as his mind is already made up about it and something else. "Christopher Askew is a mental man that used his devices and machines on me. One of the the horrible things he did to me was that he branded me with the initials DS. DS stand for Dream Snatcher". Corey said to them as he rolls up his sleeve. "Although the branding marks are completely gone now, he placed branding devices on this arm, my chest, back of my neck and back. From what I remember, he had this sick, twisted, and demented look on his face when I was screaming in pain from it". Corey said to them as it takes a lot from him to talk about it.

Artie and Jared winces and cringes as they hear about it all over again. Sora's mouth drops as she is horrified about it. "You must have went through so much pain when he had you captive. I do know how you feel because in a battle in my time. AV and I got branded by a monster created by Xolicernic. Although it was only temporary". Sora said to Corey.

Jared and Artie wince as they hear it. "That Xolicernic must have a thing for branding human beings". Artie said to them. Jared nod in agreement. "I do not know how your team puts up with a psychotic villain like that". Jared said to Sora.

Sora sighs as she looks at them. "We actually have another one that is obsessed with AV for some odd reason". Sora explains to them.

Corey nods to them as he has something he has to say. "When we bust out of here, I will cover for you guys to give you three time to run and get out of this place". Corey said to them.

They are surprised by the words coming from Corey's mouth. "What about you, Corey"? Artie asks Corey. Jared is very surprised by this coming from the freshman ranger. Sora is also very surprised by it as well.

Corey sighs as he looks at them. "Xolicernic wants to make me suffer by watching you guys getting what ever he has planned for us. If you three escape, he will have no choice to face me alone. Even though Xolicernic is Christopher Askew from the future, I need to face him yet again and conquer my fear of him. Sora, it takes a lot of courage to face the most deepest and darkest of things. You can not let it hold you back from anything that you love". Corey said to them.

Artie and Jared look at each other as this is the wisdom that they know from. However it is brand new to Sora. She looks so stunned and surprised by it. "Are you sure that you are only a freshman in high school"? Sora asks Corey. Corey sighs as it is a question he gets a lot. "I get that a lot". Corey said to them.

Just then, Sora's morphor is going off as she got the bounds off her hands. "Sora, can you hear me"? AV asks Sora.

"Yeah I can here you", Sora said to AV.

"Great, we are trying to get a lock location on Artie's, Jared's, and Corey's morphor, but it seems that the enemy is blocking the communication". AV said to Sora.

"Yeah they are here with me. Please tell me you got some sort of plan to get us out". Sora said to AV.

"You know me all too well, Sora. We are looking at the blue prints of the lair now. All you guys have to do is to break out and I will give you the directions to get out of there.

Once you guys are out of there, a teleportation will be ready". AV said to Sora.

Sora nods as she knows it. "AV, I owe you big time for this". Sora said to AV.

"Ok", Sora said to AV as the call ends. She unties her bounds on her feet as she got up. As she gives a few good kicks on the door, her cell door breaks as she spots the keys close by as she unlocks Jared's cell door and unties him.

Jared sighs as he looks at Sora. "I will get Artie untied while you untie Corey". Jared said to Sora. As they quickly untie them, they make a run for it.

Back in the main op room of the lair, Geena runs to Ripto. "Master the prisoners are escaping". Geena said to Ripto.

Ripto is seeing red as he looks at the monitors. "Sound the alert now", Ripto said to Geena. Geena nods as she quickly follow the order as she pushes a button on the wall.

In a room, Xolicernic is about finish getting everything set up for his plan. He hears the alarms going off. "The prisoners are escaping". Ripto yells over the intercom as he is a loose cannon.

Xolicernic is also looking red as he is furious as well. He leaves the room in a hurry as he has shades and Gearz to get them.

Back with the teens, they are hearing the alarms. "Looks like they know that we have busted out from the cells". Artie said to them. Jared looks at Artie. "No kidding", Jared said to Artie.

"Hey AV, those directions would be nice". Sora said to AV.

"Go straight and take the second left down the stairs". AV said to Sora.

Corey looks at them as he hands his morphor to Sora. "I will cover for you guys". Corey said as he sees the minions coming.

Jared and Artie are surprised that Corey is willing to stay and cover for them. It is like he is going to stay behind to protect them from harm. "Ok be careful", Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods as he sees Jared, Artie, and Sora running. He feels his red aura covering him. 'Your protection for the brothers that saved you has given your right to awaken your Guardian power'. Roderick telepathically said to Corey.

As Jared, Artie, and Sora are continuing to run, they take the stairs down a hallway. "Make the fourth left and take the stairs down again. You guys will be out of there". AV said to them.

As Jared hears Corey's scream as he is losing some cover time, he realizes that the prophecy is making sense again. He grabs his morphor and hands it to Artie. "Artie, I am going to stay back with Corey. You and Sora are the ones that get out. The two reds with a bond strong as two brothers is Corey and me. What ever Xolicernic has plan for Corey this time, he will not be alone to face it". Jared said to Artie.

Artie nods as it is a tough choice for Jared to make. "I understand bro", Artie said to Jared. As Artie and Sora continues to run, Jared went back up to Corey as the two are caught again.

Artie and Sora makes it out from the lair located in the mountains. "Ok AV ready for the teleportation", Sora said to AV.

"You got it Sora", AV said to Sora as streaks of black and red takes off as they are brought back to the cave safely.

Back at the cave, the teens and the adults look at the two arrive rangers. They frown as it is only Artie and Sora have returned. "Where is Jared and Corey"? Diana asks them. "Yeah I thought they were with you"? KZ asks them.

Artie sighs as he looks at them. Sora gives the bad news. "Corey protected and covered for us to give us time to run, and just as we were almost there Jared also stayed back as well to help Corey. They sent their morphors with us. They are most likely caught again". Sora said to them.

This is another set back to the teens as it is not the good news that they were hoping for. Conner frowns as it is not their fault that things went a different way. Tears is coming down his face. "He should not have made that sacrifice". Conner said to them.

Kira, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver gather around Conner as they are supportive. "He made that decision to keep them from what Xolicernic has plan for them. Corey also said that he is positive that Xolicernic is Christopher Askew from the future". Sora said to them.

This new information is mind blowing on the teens and adults. "What"? Everyone said in unison as it is mind blowing on how it could be. "No wonder, we all thought he is still in the psych hospital. It must have been him from the future that did the robbery. We just could not see it". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Tia sighs as things is getting bad again. "Now we don't know what that man will do to them now". Tia said to them.

Zara nods in ageement as she looks at them. "This is worse than the time Ragier was trying to find Vaatu and his urn". Zara said to them. The teens are getting worried for the horrible things that are coming.

Back at the lair, Corey and Jared are being brought to Xolicernic by the minions. As they walk in to the room, Xolicernic glares at them as he is ready furious. He went to Corey as holds his checks. "You dare to attempt to escape from me". Xolicernic said to Corey.

Jared glares at the man. "Get away from him you psycho", Jared said to Xolicernic as he spits in his face.

Xolicernic wipes the spit from his face. He punches Jared straight in the face. Corey gasps as he faces Xolicernic. "I know who you really are, Christopher Askew". Corey said to Xolicernic with a stern and stoic look on his face.

Xolicernic looks at Corey as he has an evil grin on his face. "Indeed it is me, dream snatcher. I love this new transformation, but I go by Xolicernic and don't you forget it". Xolicernic said to Corey as he nods to the minions to put them in the center of the room.

As Corey and Jared are brought to the middle of the room, mechanical arms grab their wrist and puts metallic alloy cuffs on them. "What are you going to do us"? Jared yells out to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks with them with a twisted look on his face. "A lot of things mind you, savior of the dream snatcher. Although as a plan goes awry, another plan must take its place. Something punishing for the escape attempt". Xolicernic said as he presses a button on a remote.

It reveals a big magnet from the ceiling as the cuffs are being attracted to the magnet. The two rangers are hanging from it as a force field beam hits them.

"By the way, the force field beam increases when you refuse to answer a question that needs to be answering". Xolicernic said to them.

Corey has a scared look on his face while Jared grits his teeth as he looks at the demented villain.

"First question whose idea was it to lead the escape"? Xolicernic asks them.

As Jared and Corey are silent as they does not answer the question, the force field beam is getting stronger. Jared and Corey feels a little bit of the pain as the force field beam is getting to them.

"Second question, who was it that communicated to that undeserving female red ranger"? Xolicernic asks them.

Jared and Corey look at each other as they know that they can not betray their newest allies. "If you think we are going to betray them, you are mistaken Christopher Askew". Corey said to Xolicernic. "Agreed, I will never turn my back on a fellow female red ranger, Askew". Jared said to Xolicernic.

It angers Xolicernic as Corey and Jared called him by his human name. "Don't you ever say that name to me. Female red rangers are the worst thing ever". Xolicernic said to Corey and Jared as he turns up the force field beam.

Jared and Corey yells in pain as they are feeling it effecting them. They have their eyes closed as they are being effected by the force field beam on them. Xolicernic looks at them as he has a sick and twisted look on his face. He turns the force field beam off as the two red rangers are breathing heavily as they continue to hang there.

A button is pushed as the magnet deactivates and the two teens fall to the ground. They are laying on the floor as they can barely move at all. As they are being brought to revolving tables, the minions placed Corey on one of them and Jared on the other one. The cuffs got removed as they get restrained on the tables by their wrist and ankles.

Xolicernic looks at them as a machine is being powered up. "When you have know the history of rangers and villains of the past, you learn the various things that villains has done. One particular thing caught my interest is encasing the most prominent of Power Rangers in fossilized amber, but this will have a branding petrifying twist". Xolicernic said as he tears up their shirts leaving both boys shirtless.

Jared sees their shirts being really torn apart as the pieces from their shirts fall to the floor. "You are one sick psychotic bastard". Jared said to Xolicernic as he tries to spit at him again. Xolicernic looks at him as he punches him in the face again. Jared's face is bruised from the punch again.

Xolicernic looks at Jared as he is holding the branding devices in his hands. Corey easily recognized them as they are the same devices from before, but the devices are bigger this time. One set of devices has SDS on it while the other set has DS on it. As Corey watch Xolicernic placing the SDS devices on Jared on his back, back of his neck, arm, and chest, it instantly makes him remember when he was branded himself. As Xolicernic went over to Corey, he also places the devices at the same places from last time.

Xolicernic looks at them as everything is in place. "Now that the devices are placed on the both of you; it is time for the big show to begin. Once the fossilizing ambers hits your feet, it will be growing slowly as the branding petrifying devices that I placed on both of you will be doing its job. Red rangers especially children of previous red rangers are the biggest dream snatcher, but you Jared are a savior of a dream snatcher, and that is just as bad as well. Once the amber gets to a spot where I placed the device, the devices will automatically shut and fall off. Plus when you scream from the burning pain, the amber will grow even faster. When I return, you both will be my prisoners in the pyramid". Xolicernic said to them as he presses two buttons to turn on the devices and the machine.

The machine fires the amber at Jared's and Corey's feet. Plus the devices are activated as Xolicernic leaves the room. Both of the boys are starting to feel a burning sensation on the places on their skin.

Jared looks at Corey as it is getting to him. "When I went back for you, I didn't want you to face this horrible thing alone. We have a bond as strong as brothers". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared as he is getting to the point that he can't resist the urge to scream and yell. "Thanks Jared, and I feel the same way. To be honest I with you, I don't know how much longer I can resist to scream". Corey said to Jared as the branding and petrifying is getting to him.

Jared nods as he is also resisting the urge to scream. 'Corey is a lot tougher and stronger than I thought. This is the second time he is being branded like this, and yet he is fighting it. Ever since I first met him, I have underestimated him. Each time we met in good or bad circumstances, he can really rise to the occasion, shocks, and surprises everyone. Hold on, this is what Terra said when she first showed up at a battle'. Jared thought to himself as he remembers.

Flashback

At a battle, the rangers are facing a monster and dinobots as they are getting their butt kicks. All the sudden, a roar of a tiger fills the area as the dinobots stumble back and a kick lands on the monster. "Alright who did that"? The monster asks them.

"I did you over grown garden snake". A yellow ranger said as she dodges the snake's tail with her cat like reflexes. However this ranger has a shorter height than KZ. The rangers are surprised by the incoming ranger. Jenny is very surprised by the ranger.

The monster looks at the short yellow ranger. "How dare you get in my way you little pipsquek"? The monster said to the yellow ranger.

The yellow ranger shakes her head as it is something she has heard a lot. "I get that a lot, but the thing is about the youngest rangers is that we pull off the most surprising of things to the older ones that usually shuts them up. Lesson one, insult me once and you get your ass kicked". The yellow ranger said to the monster as she kicks the monster.

As the monster stumbles down to the ground, it decided to take off along with the dinobots. The yellow ranger also takes off as the rangers has no idea who that is.

End Flashback

The amber is growing slowly as it breaks the restraint on their ankles. As it keeps growing up on their legs, Jared glances at Corey as he is about to scream from the burning sensation from the branding and petrifying. He screams out loud as Corey shortly follows him. The amber is growing much faster rate. As it passes the device on their backs, it gets shut off and fall off from their skin as the amber covers it. As the growing amber reaches their wrists, the restrain breaks again as well. It is not long that devices on their chest and arm falls off as well.

Jared and Corey begin to feel really numb as they are nearly petrified. The amber is at their necks as it will not be long until they are completely encased in it. As the device from the back of their neck falls off, the fossilizing amber completely covers their entire bodies.

Xolicernic returns as he has Ripto and Geena with him. "That is how you make rangers truly suffer". Xolicernic said to them.

Geena went up to the amber encasing statue as she taps on it. "It does make them less talkative". Geena said to Xolicernic.

Ripto looks at Xolicernic as he wants to know something. "What are you doing to now"? Ripto asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at them as he grabs the pyramid object as it activates the orb. "They will be stored into the pyramid as they will become the prisoners of the pyramid so to speak". Xolicernic said to them as the psychic shadow hand grabs the amber encased statues and brought them to the pyramid. "Plus pretty soon, we will attack the rangers again and they will be destroyed once and for all". Xolicernic said to them as their next plan is forming.

Back at the cave, the teens are getting worried as Levi, Artie, and Conner are very quiet as earlier they felt the psychic headache. The other teens got explained when two rangers share something in common, they feel a connection to each other. "I got a bad feeling that something has happened to them there ". Levi said to them.

Artie nods in agreement with Levi. "I know what you mean Levi". Artie said them.

Sora looks at them as she give them the exact details of the location of the lair. "What ever they are planning now, we got to come up with a plan to rescue them". Sora said to them.

Adam and Kira nod in agreement as they walk towards them. "That's why we called for some reinforcements", Adam said to them.

The teens especially the Lore Keeper Rangers are wondering who the reinforcements are. "Who exactly did you call"? Omar asks Adam.

"A team of rangers that they wouldn't suspect to come". Kira said to them.

It is then Quincy and the Spirit Warrior rangers shows up at the cave along with Luna and Ester of the Unity Force team. "Hey guys", Quincy said to them.

"Quincy", the Jurassic Squad teens said to them.

"Ester and Luna", the Music Force teens said to them.

Adam takes a good look at Luna and Ester and their uniquely colored gold and silver eyes.

Leo looks at Adam. "The odd color eyes must run in the family huh", Leo said to Adam.

"When dad called us about this mission, we knew that an evil darkness has captured two rangers that needs to purified and free again. My name is Ester". Ester said to them.

Cassie looks at Ester as she is curious about it. "When you said your dad? Who is he"? Cassie asks Ester.

The gold cladded young woman looks at Cassie. "It is is the same thing my older sister Stella says when you know your ranger history and heritage and share the same last name, you pretty much know who it is. Which in this case it is Scott. My name is Luna".

Everyone looks at Artie as he looks he does not know why everyone is looking at him. "I don't know much about my dad's family". Artie said to them.

Luna nods to them. "Please forgive us, Jason Lee Scott is our father the original red ranger". Luna said to them.

AV is in awe as she looks at her younger version of her aunts. Alvin notices this as they are her relatives.

Luna looks at AV as she notices the sunglasses on her face. "You know Ester and I used to wear sunglasses all the time to protect us from the judgement from others. It was not we meet our sister Stella and our eventually husbands that we started to leave them off. I just know that you will have the courage to do it one day". Luna said to AV.

AV nods to Luna as she is receives some advice for a later date.

All the sudden the alarm is going off again as it is in the mountains. It has Xolicernic, Geena, three monsters, and a huge mixture of the minions. "Why hello rangers, if you want to know I have that a savior of the dream snatcher and the dream snatcher in this very pyramid. They can not say anything at the moment because I branded them, petrify them, and encased in amber. Come and get them if you dare". Xolicernic said to them as the message ends.

Conner grits his teeth as he really does not like this. "Let's bring our leaders home", Conner said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement with Conner, Luna has a devious smile on her face as she has a plan up her sleeves. "I have an idea so listen very closely". Luna said as she tells them the plan.

After she tells them the plan, the teens grin as they will turn the tables on the enemy.

End Chapter

Yeah Corey and Jared are trapped in amber inside of a pyramid, and branded by Xolicernic. The next chapter will have the rescue and a certain Guardian Power transformation will take place.

Next Chapter: McKnight and Scott The Rangers that Saved Us Part 4: The Ultimate Rescue and the Final Guardian Power Unleashes


	70. Chapter 70

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGER, PERIOD.

Chapter 70: McKnight and Scott The Rangers that Saved Us Part 4: The Ultimate Rescue and the Final Guardian Power Unleashes

At the base of a mountain, Xolicernic spots the un morphed teens and mentors of three teams. The Spirit Warrior teens along with Luna and Ester are already morphed but hidden until it is show time. Xolicernic has a sick and twisted look on his face. "So you did come for them after all, how naïve". Xolicernic said to them as he is holding the pyramid object as he is toying with it and laughing at them. Geena and the monsters are also laughing with him.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you". Conner said to Xolicernic. He has a stern and stoic look on his face like something is about to happen.

Xolicernic looks at them as something might be up. All the sudden, a bright light shines shines through as the teens morph into ranger form. "Zeo Ranger 4 Green, Dino Thunder Power Up, Elements Among Us Legendary Fusion, Elemental Gold Power, Jurassic Squad Power Rangers, Music Force Let's Play the Music, Melody, Rhythm, Unlock the Legend", the big group of rangers said as they morph into ranger form.

As the light dies down, the evil group is stunned to see even a bigger group of rangers than before in a red ranger suit belonging to either Jared or Corey. Sora is in Jared's ranger form.

Xolicernic looks at them as Geena is really confused by it. "What kind of trickery is this"? Xolicernic asks them as he yells at them.

"What's the matter, you have never seen a female red ranger before". A female ranger said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic glares at them as he really does not like female red rangers. "YOU DARE TO SAY THAT TO ME. No matter all of you attack". Xolicernic said to them.

As the massive group of minions, monsters, the beast, Geena and Xolicernic charges in, the rangers nod as they are in two big groups. One group are the ones in Jared's ranger suit, and another group is in Corey's ranger suit. However there are two rangers standing there in the back as they look like they are ready for something.

Xolicernic is getting annoyed by it as he is battling two rangers who one of them is wearing Corey's ranger suit and the other one is wearing Jared's ranger suit. "Which ranger are you? You must be a pathetic pink ranger". Xolicernic said to the person in Corey's ranger suit.

"Do I sound like I am a pink ranger"? A male ranger asks Xolicernic as he is not in a good mood. He slash at the pyramid object as it makes a dent in it to reveal the orb.

Xolicernic frowns as he is getting hopping mad. "What about you? You must be that female red ranger I have to deal with on the daily bases". Xolicernic said as he slashes at the ranger wearing Jared's ranger suit. "Wrong again freak", a male ranger said to Xolicernic as he dodges the slashes from the villain.

As Xolicernic grabs the pyramid object out, they give the signal to two female rangers. Xolicernic is stunned as he has no idea what is coming next. "When you think we are female rangers, you will be sorely mistaken". The male ranger said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic is very confused by it. As two male rangers get out of the way, two female rangers kicks at Xolicernic from the back. Xolicernic lose the pyramid object it gets flies in the air. Xolicernic went pale as he sees the object flying in the air towards the ranger in the back. "NOOO", Xolicernic yells out to them.

As the object is caught by the two ranger in the back, all the rangers went back to them. "Got it", they said in unison. "I think it is time to reveal it, illusion disappear". A female ranger wearing Corey's ranger suit. All the sudden the illusion disappears as it shocks the enemy entirely. "WHAT, THAT WAS AN ILLUSION"? Geena asks them as she and Xolicernic got fooled.

The Gold Unity Force Ranger looks at them. "Yeah my illusions really pulls the best prank on the enemy like yourself. Since you really have harmed and captured two red rangers, it is only fitting that we switched ranger colors to the captured rangers. I am the Unity Force Gold Ranger". The gold ranger said to them.

Xolicernic grits his teeth as he looks at them. "Where did you come from? We only saw them from the beginning of this". Xolicernic yells at them.

The silver Unity Force Ranger looks at them. "My sister, the Spirit Warrior rangers, and I were already morphed and hidden from you. When that flash of light from her moon blade unleashed, we joined them. Your darkness shall not win. I am the Silver Unity Force Ranger". The silver Unity Force Ranger said to Xolicernic.

Geena is very confused as she sees an orange ranger said to them. "Where your leader, did he sent an orange yahoo in his place"? Geena asks them as she tries to get underneath the ranger's skin.

The orange Spirit Warrior ranger looks at Geena as it does not effect her one bit. "By the way, I am also a female red ranger, but for this occasion I decided to go orange". Quincy said to them.

Xolicernic grits his teeth at them. He is getting really annoyed by it. "Female red rangers, female red rangers, since when it was acceptable to have female red rangers leading the team". Xolicernic asks them.

"Since our sister became a red ranger", the gold and silver Unity Force Rangers said to them. As both Artie and Levi breaks the pyramid object, the fossilized statues comes out from the orb.

Dr. Oliver frowns as something like that has happened again. Both Diana and KZ see their boyfriends trapped in the amber and branded. Conner looks down on himself as he looks at them. "Commence phase 2", Conner said to them.

The rangers nod as they Artie is holding Jared's morphor and Levi is holding Corey's morphor. The Spirit Warrior rangers and the Lore Keeper Rangers nod as they yell out, "For Corey and Jared" in unison. In that, a bright light hits the amber as they charge in to fight the minions.

In the other group, the respective Jurassic rangers and Music Force rangers and mentors put their hands on the morphors as the purifying process is beginning.

In the amber, Corey and Jared are both starting to feel something like a warm and shining light healing and purifying them. The amber is disappearing as the petrifying effects are going away. Their eyes are starting to open as the branding marks are disappearing from them. As a bright gold and silver lights hit them, Corey and Jared are healed and purified from the evil that has inflict them.

Back at the battle, as the rangers see the amber breaking to bits and disappearing, they are happy to see them completely freed and healed. KZ and Diana are blushing to seem shirtless. "Here, I think you would need these", Levi said to Corey. "Yeah ready to fight again", Artie said to Jared.

Corey has a newfound determined look on his face. "Yeah now let's go", Corey said to them. "You know it", Jared said as they receive their morphors back.

"Jurassic Squad Power Rangers, Power of Tyrannosaurus , Jared said as he morphs again. He has spikes on his arms and helmet again.

"Music Force Let's Play the Music", Corey said as he morphs again.

Geena looks freaked as she sees the two rangers coming back and fighting back. Plus all it is left is the beast, Geena, and Xolicernic left.

"No you are suppose to be the scared little boy". Xolicernic yells out at Corey.

Corey glares at Xolicernic as a bright red music aura is covering his body. "You are wrong Christopher Askew. You have harmed my friends who are like brothers to me. I do not have to live in fear of you. I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE". Corey said as he has a new battle cry. This surprises everyone as Conner, Kira, and Dr. Oliver has a proud look on their faces.

"Guardian Power of Rock and Roll, AWAKEN", Corey said as he unleashing his guardian power. The other rangers are stunned by this as Geena is shielding her eyes.

Guardian Morphing Sequence

Corey is on a full blown rock and roll concert. He has red thigh length robes with pants. It has gold and silver trimmings, and he has gold and silver armor on his arms, legs, and chest. His helmet is red with gold and silver trimmings as well. His music saber is now a music staff. Corey is in his new pose. "Guardian of Rock and Roll, Music Force Red Ranger". Corey said as he is in his new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned as they are seeing the final Guardian power being awaken. "That is cool", Hunter and Omar said to them at the same time. "Is that all you both have to say"? Gwen asks Hunter as she is kind of dismayed by it. KZ and Jenny shrugs as they are taking it in.

Wally, Bobby, Matt, and Robin are totally speechless as they are in awe of it. "Gwen, there is no amount of words to describe it". Wally said to Gwen. "Ditto that", Bobby said to Gwen. "Agreed", Matt said to Gwen. "His best and rhythm is back and better than ever". Robin said to them.

Corey and Jared charges in with their weapons in hand. "Say goodbye to your mashed up beast", Corey said to them. "Now you two will seriously get their butts kicked". Jared said as the other rangers watched.

"Rock and Roll Guardian Power Final Chorus Strike", Corey said as a full power rock and roll song hits the beast.

The Spirit Warrior Rangers and Lore Keeper Rangers are in awe of the full power red music beam with gold and silver music notes in it hits the beast. "That is awesome", Quincy said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they are taking it in.

Sora nods as she is seeing the determination and courage that Corey has to fight back against his own darkness and fears that he had in him. "He is something else for sure". Sora said to them. AV's eyes change to bright orange. "It is very true". AV said to them. They nod in agreement.

As the beast is destroyed, Jared slams his weapon to Geena and Xolicernic as both villains takes a big tumble back to the ground.

Geena glares at them. "I will not forget this". Geena said as she disappears.

Xolicernic grits his teeth as the battle is over. He tapes on his time window. "There is no more use for me being here. As for you Lore Keeper Rangers, I will find a way to defeat you all". Xolicernic said as he went through the portal.

As the teens power down, they went up to the Lore Keeper Rangers. "I have to say thank you, if it was not for you guys warning us, we would be in serious trouble". Adam said to them. "Yeah plus you guys must be keeping the world safe for our kids in the future". Dr. Taylor said to them. "Whether it is kids of our good friends or relatives". Tia said to them. "Ditto that". Zara said to them. Yeah good luck to all of you especially you yellow ranger". Kira said to them.

As the lore keeper rangers nod to all of them, AV went up to Hunter. Everyone is wondering what is up. "So you will know, my middle name is Victoria". AV said to Hunter.

Hunter nods as he likes the name. "At least I got to know a middle name right KZ". Hunter said to KZ as he is nudging her to reveal it.

"Do you want a Terra style butt kicking"? KZ asks Hunter as she is getting annoyed by it.

It quickly changed his mind as KZ, Gwen, and Jenny learned Terra's style of butt kicking when she was in town. "I will wait until Graduation". Hunter said as he gets scared by it.

The teens laugh at Hunter as the Lore Keeper Rangers use their time window adapter to head back to their own time. Everyone teleports back to the cave.

Back at the cave, the teens are having a party as Jared and Corey has a clean red shirt back on. Jared filled Adam, Tia, and Zara in on the lair and what had happen in the room that they got fossilized in, and Corey does the same thing for Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

Dr. Oliver went towards them as he looks at them. "I know what it feels like to be encased in amber, and believe me it was not fun. It took the rangers to find a special meteorite to reverse the effects. Even after I was freed, I could not power down at all. I know that you two have overcome the toughest obstacle in your lives". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Corey and Jared nod to the veteran ranger. "Thanks Dr. Oliver", Corey and Jared said to him.

"Umm Corey, Jared, you guys should check this out", Julianne said to them. The two leaders look at each other as they are wondering what the commotion is about.

The teens are gathering around as they see the Heart of Music glowing in a bright red color. "What in the world is going on"? Wally asks them. "I do not know man, but it looks cool". Ryan said to them.

Corey looks at the special item as in his mind he has to touch it. As he picks it up, the Heart of Music is transforming itself into another electric guitar. Corey closes his eyes as it grows a gold and silver neck. The body is bright red as the first letter of the Music Force Rangers are on it. The strings are in the ranger colors, and the tuning pegs are the music zord instruments. Plus there is a special dial on it as well.

As the light disappears, the teens are amazed by the whole thing. "Awesome", every guy said as they are in awe of it. The girls are completely speechless by it. "Man I though Quincy's morphing into the orange ranger was bad ass, but this takes the cake". Omar said to them. "I will have to agree with you man". Ryan said to them.

The Spirit of Soundmis appears to them again. "Hello rangers, the Heart of Music has completed its transformation to the Electric Guitar of Musicola. This will be very handy for your next upcoming battles and the final battle where Dr. Mutron will be waiting for you". The Spirit of Soundmis said to them

The Music Force teens nod as they are getting ready for it. "Let's see what they will throw at us now". Bobby said to them. "Agreed, we got Corey back. Nothing can stop us now". Iris said to them. "Hiphop V is fired up as well". Vivian said to "Our best and rhythm will smash them". Robin said to them.

Wally glances at Robin as he is not really impressed with his tough guy stance. "Leave the tough guy thing to me Robin". Wally said to Robin.

Laura nods to them as she has a newfound spirit of confidence. "I am ready for anything as well". Laura said to them.

Diana and Julianne nods in agreement with Laura. "We are as well". Both girls said in unison.

Levi looks at them. "I am in for the long haul as well". Levi said to them.

The Spirit of Soundmis nods to them. "One thing I must tell you when the time is right, turn the dial to the ranger color and something will happen when you play it. The Spirit of Soundmis said to them as he disappears into thin air again.

The teens are stumped by it as they have no idea what he meant by it. "Ok that guy must be into weird messages into fortune cookies or something". Gwen said to them. "I have to agree". Cora said to them.

As the teens parted ways back to their respective homes and towns, Corey is riding in the car with Conner and Levi. He is wondering about the significance of the special dial on the Electric Guitar of Musicola. He thinks back to when he and Jared talked at the cave.

Flashback

Jared holds his hand out Corey, "Congratulation on your new power."

Corey takes a hold of his hand, "Thanks man. Also, I have to thank you for staying with me in there". Corey said to Jared

Jared nods, "Your welcome, remember what I said." Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods as well, "If you ever need anything, I'm a phone call away." He said.

The two stop shaking hands, "Same goes for you." Jared said to Corey.

End Flashback

Corey looks out of the window as things are looking bright. 'Look out Dr. Mutron, my team will be ready for you to be gone for good'. Corey thought to himself as he has a determined and confident look on his face.

End Chapter

This concluded the special event and arc. I thought it was going to be a two parter but end up being a four parter arc imagine that right. Plus I bet none of you saw the transformation of the Heart of Music coming at all. It is the unexpected thing that continues to come.

On my life front: Last weekend, various cookouts with relatives. This weekend, the only fun thing is a picnic. The not so fun thing is dealing with leaks in the bathroom. :(

Next Chapter: Reflecting on the Past (just a simple filler)


	71. Chapter 71

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 71: Reflections of the Past

A few days since the massive team up and rescue mission, they have been keeping a close eye on Corey as the things that happened at Ripto's headquarters were horrible to say the least. However to everyone's surprise, Corey has slept well every night since then.

It is just the teens, Conner and Kira as they are watching the sunset. The colors in the sky are beautiful as the three of them are on top of a mountain. "You know everyone I am glad that I decided to move Corey and I back to Reefside". Conner said to them.

This catches everyone's attention as Kira is very surprised by it. "What do you mean"? Kira asks Conner.

Conner looks at Kira as he looks down on himself. "Corey and I were pretty miserable in Stone Canyon. Even during the divorce from my ex-wife and the joint custody of Corey, I was only existing in life. When I learned the truth about the things happening to Corey at Sharon's house, I pretty much had to start living in life. Once I got full custody of Corey, we made the move to Reefside". Conner said to them.

Kira nods as she remembers when she came back to Reefside. "Come to think of it, when I was with my band, I thought everything was going great. However, what I did not know is that the so called home wrecking bandmate of mine was planning to break my band by getting the others to betray me and having that affair with Trent. She bought me out for the band. When I came back to Reefside, Dr. Oliver, Haley, and Kim helped me getting on my feet by getting divorced from Trent, adopting Julianne, and opening up DT Wave. Although my biggest surprise to my life when I first got the music charms, music sabers, and the music zords. It feels like my life has changed for the better by coming a mentor". Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other as they each do remember a time when they were miserable before becoming a ranger.

Robin looks at them. "You guys know that I grew up in Hawaii, but even though my extended family members and my parents has passed on during my childhood. I try to be a part of the beat of life. However, it felt like there was a beat and rhythm missing from my life. When my sister and I moved here, I found what that beat and rhythm was all along. It is a new ohana, a new second family". Robin said to them.

The teens nod to each other as Iris nods as she went next. "I was known as Intense Iris and being left behind on things. I thought I had lost the true meaning of friendship. When I finally told you guys about my past, you guys stand by my side. I finally starting to start live in life, and yet I even reconnected with Lindsay and Olivia as well. It is because of you guys". Iris said to them as she has a warm smile on her face.

Levi looks at them as it hits him as well. "I grew up in Reefside all my life. Although I just existed in day to day life, things changed when I met you guys. Plus I started to notice something sinister that was going on with Christopher Askew. It is like after I first met each one of you; I feel more aware of things. Plus when I finally learned that Corey is my younger half brother and being adopted by Conner, I have learned that I have a new family that loves me unconditionally". Levi said to them.

Laura looks at them as she is feeling the same way. "I even grew up in Reefside as well. Growing up in a ritzy home, most people would think that I am a complete snob and some people would try to use me to their gain. Therefore, I was not close to anyone. When I joined the team in the beginning, I started to understand that I can't push my teammates away. I start to feel my true place on the team being the momma bear on the team". Laura said to them.

Vivian nods to them as she knows this deeply. "Like Laura and Levi, I also grew up in Reefside. The thing that really got to me is that I am not the typical girly girl. I am into motor crossing and hanging out the guys. I guess when it came to being existing is the fact my dad was out of town sometimes. Plus when I first joined the team, my dad got very supportive of me becoming a ranger. In some sense, I am following the family footsteps of being a ranger". Vivian said to them.

Diana looks at them as the conversation makes a lot of sense. "When I was on the team, I still had a lot of family issues from my parents fighting for custody of me, my sister still in a coma, and hiding the fact that I am an amputee. Once you guys learned about my arm, you guys still accepted me for who I am and did not ditch me. Plus when my sister finally woke up, you guys showed up at the room. It comes to show that you guys are like my second family". Diana said to them

Bobby looks at them as he looks at his girlfriend. "I would like to say that we are like a second family. Laura, Iris, and Vivian are the big sisters. Julianne and Diana are the younger sisters. Wally, Levi, Matt, and I are the big brothers, and Corey and Robin are the younger brothers that we have to protect. Conner and Kira are the mom and dad in this ranger family.

Wally grins to Bobby as he shakes his head. "I have to agree with Bobby's thinking about us being one big ranger family. Before I was a ranger, I looked like the brashly bully. However deep down, I am the softie of the team. Julianne was the only girl that saw that in me. My mom was the one that taught me knitting, but after she died I could not let people know that I knitted. When you come clean about things, it gets better knowing that there are people who don't make fun of you". Wally said to them.

Matt nods as he looks at them. "You know when I joined the team in the beginning, I had the same issue as Laura when it came to trust and friendship. I had a lot in my life from being abused by my moms and being in the foster care system. I also kind of felt like I was existing as well. I guess it changed when Levi showed up in that alley that night when I got attacked. I did not expect a non ranger to show up in a moment when I needed it most". Matt said to them.

Julianne looks at them as she hears the other's stories. "Before Kira adopted me, I grew up in England with my parents. I thought my life was going good, but it changed when my parents died. I got myself shipped back across the pond into an orphanage. I thought I was going to be in that orphanage for the rest of my teen years. However it changed when I first meet Kira". Julianne said to them.

Flashback

Julianne is in a crowded orphanage as she is singing a song. As it got someone's attention, a woman could not help but be reminded of her when she was her age. As she went over to her, she sits with her. "That is a nice song", the woman said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at the woman. "Thanks", Julianne as she wipes a tear from her eyes. The woman notices this in her. "What's wrong"? The woman asks Julianne.

Julianne looks at the woman. "My mom singed this song to me when I was growing up. Now that she is passed away, it just makes me to cry". Julianne said to the woman.

The woman let Julianne cries on her shoulder. "It's ok, your parents live inside of you now". The woman said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at the woman. "Thanks, my name is Julianne". Julianne said to the woman. The woman nods to Julianne. "My name is Kira". Kira said to Julianne.

It is on that day that Kira decided to adopt Julianne and both of their lives changed forever.

End Flashback

The teens are very surprised by how the adoption happened. "I have always wondered how Kira adopted you, Julianne". Vivian said to Julianne. "Me too, it is like the two of you are meant to be a family member for life". Wally said to them. The others nod in agreement.

Corey looks at them as he is last to tell them. "You guys are the greatest friends a freshman could ask for. Then again, my life has always been changing even when I was a kid. From the moment that my parents got a divorce and the bitter custody battle, I pretty much existed as well. At Sharon's house, it was like a prison with limited TV and computer time unless it was for a school project. When Conner came for me that day when I was 13, I pretty much knew that my life is going to change forever". Corey said to them.

Flashback

Conner is at home for an hour after he dropped off Corey to Sharon's house. As the phone rings, Conner went to the phone. He has no idea who is on the phone, but his heart will drop as he picked the phone up.

"Hello", Conner said on the phone.

"Daddy", Corey said with a shaky voice. He is hurt and upset.

Conner frowns as it sends red flags in his head. Corey only said daddy when something is seriously wrong. "What's wrong champ"? Conner asks Corey.

"Come get me please", Corey said to Conner. He still has a shaky voice.

"Where is your mother"? Conner asks Corey.

"She left about an hour ago for a business trip in Atlanta, and she will be gone all week". Corey said as he is crying and in pain.

"Are you hurt"? Conner asks Corey as it is very clear to him.

"Yes", Corey said to Conner.

Conner's heart literally drops to the floor. "I am on my way". Conner said to Corey as he ends the phone call and head to Sharon's house.

When Conner got to the house, he spots Corey in the living room laying on the couch. His arm is broken and he has a shiner on his eye.

"Champ what happened"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at Conner. "I caught mom having sex with my teacher in my bed, and she got furious with me. She took me to the attic where she hit me and broke my arm". Corey said to Conner.

"Where is your phone that I gave you"? Conner asks Corey.

"She broke it. She said that a cell phone in my hands is irresponsible". Corey said to Conner.

Conner shakes his head as he feels really terrible. "She has gone too far this time. I am getting you to the Emergency Room, and I will call my lawyer to move forward for full custody". Conner said to Corey. He carefully got Corey into his vehicle and drives to the hospital.

As police and social services got called, Conner and Corey explained what happened, it is clear that Conner has nothing to do with the abuse. Corey's arm got broken in two places as it got pulled too far. Conner is fully ready to fight for full custody of Corey.

End Flashback.

The teens are very surprised by it. "Geez, it seems in the last couple of years you have been through a lot of hell". Wally said to Corey.

Matt nods in agreement with Wally. "Yeah man, no wonder you look really scared and upset when she showed up at the birthday party for you earlier this year". Matt said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "Yeah even though she is pregnant again, and Christopher Askew still in the psych hospital, I have moved on from that weekend". Corey said to them. The teens nod as they see Corey's genuine smile on his face.

Conner looks at them as he has an announcement to make. "I have gotten a few important phone calls. Christopher Askew's parental rights has been signed away on Sharon's baby girl. However the psych hospital will not move Christopher to a more secure facility claiming that their security will keep him there. Also ever since Sharon has learned the sex of the baby, she tried to get keep her rights of the baby girl. The judge declared that her rights to be terminated as soon she is born due to the nature of Sharon's crime and the things she has done". Conner said to them.

The teens are surprised by the news. "Wow, you guys are expecting a baby girl". Julianne said to Conner.

Conner nods to them. "That is correct. What I am thinking about doing is asking various ranger veterans to come up with a name for the baby girl and keep it as a secret from both Sharon and Christopher. They will never find her and get to know her". Conner said to them.

Kira nods in agreement as she also loves the idea. "That is great Conner", Kira said to Conner. The McKnight family will get bigger with a baby girl on the way.

Meanwhile at Dr. Mutron's lair, Dr. Mutron is looking at the footage that he secretly gotten from a camera that he placed on Xolicernic when he was at the lair. He has a twisted and evil smile on his face as he watched both rangers being subjected to the force field beam and getting them branded, petrified, and encased in amber at Ripto's headquarters. "Personally the encasing them in the amber is not the most original idea". Dr. Mutron said to himself. The camera got destroyed in the battle as he does not have more footage of things. He leaves the room as he looks at Fortesilenco, Mettzo, Cosilenco, and five other beast has new armor inspired from the Anti Music Beast. "Those rangers will not know what hit them". Dr. Mutron said as he has an evil laugh.

End Chapter

It will start the final arc of Power Rangers Music Force.

Next Chapter: TBD


	72. Chapter 72

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 72: The Aftermath of Another's Trial

The teens are still reeling as they watched Denise Singleton's trial in the courtroom. For Corey, it is different this time as it was Iris that is the key witness and victim of the gunshot wound to protect Cassandra Cornell. The teens and friends of Iris wore gold as they are supporting her. However the biggest surprise is that Denise took a plea bargain for a lighter sentence because she gave them full cooperation and everything she had on the bribery scandal. Plus she will even testify against the people involved in the same scandal. Her sentence was 15 months of house arrest and 5 years of probation. She is confided to an ankle monitoring device for 6 years.

Flashback

The judge looks out on the courtroom. "Will the defendant please stand". The judge said to the courtroom. The defendant rise with a lawyer that her parents hired to represent her that defended her really well.

The judge looks at Denise. "I could not imagine how much bullying you had to endure as a preteen. Your friends leaving and betraying you must have been heart breaking. You found out things on your own that should have been left to professionals that knows these kinds of crimes. Your deeply thought out plan was deeply covered in ways that you were right about if it was posted online or the log book founded at school the shooting plan could have been ruined before it got started. Never the less, you still broke the law by bringing a gun to school and fired that weapon where countless amount of students could have been hurt or killed. You have fully cooperated with the police and agents who has taken over the bribery scandal. Your sentence is 15 months of house arrest, 5 years of probation, and you must wear an electronic ankle monitor at all times for 6 years. This court is objourned". The judge said to them.

End Flashback

The teens are in the basement at DT Wave as they all have mixed feelings about the sentencing. "If you ask me, that sentence was a bit too light. I mean she fired a weapon multiple times". Wally said to them as the conversation begins.

Bobby looks at his brother as he has an different opinion. "Well she did full cooperated with the authorities and hand over all the information she got. I still can't believe how she got the full details about the bullying all by herself. I mean she had the bully's name, who that person was being bullied, what time the bullying took place, and whether or not the bully got punished by a teacher or shown the bully to the principal's office. Plus she got every detail of the bribes and who it was paid to down to location. She must have seen a lot of the bullying from her own eyes, and she must have spent a lot of time going undercover and traveling to get the information". Bobby said to them.

Matt nods in agreement with Bobby. "She kept all the information hidden, so no one at Clover Hill High could see what she was doing or saw coming. Plus she knew what would have happened if the plan was posted online". Matt said to them.

Diana looks at them as she sighs to them. "Yeah but she had intent to do it. Plus she intended to shoot up at Clover Hill High as well the very next day. She should have gotten actual jail time not probation and house arrest". Diana said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement with Diana. "Same here, but her lawyer really represented her well. He argued that the massive bullying drove her to keep the intent to herself". Vivian said to them.

Laura shakes her head as she looks at them. "Yeah plus the defense attorney really nailed each witness that the prosecutor had. He even got through Jared as well when he took the stand again". Laura said to them.

Flashback

"On the day of the shooting, what happened"? The prosecutor asks Jared.

"I went up to the main office twice to speak to Principal Chang about Denise". Jared said to them.

"Did you get to speak to Principal Chang in either time"? The prosecutor asks Jared.

"No", Jared said to the prosecutor.

"What were the reasons that you did not get to speak to Principal Chang in both times"? The prosecutor asks Jared.

"The first time was that he was not at school just yet, and the second time was that he had to deal with a student caught cheating on a test on the previous day". Jared said to prosecutor as he had no further questions.

The defense attorney looks at Jared as he had some questions. "Jared, why didn't you try to stop my client from leaving the school or even confronting her before school got started"? The defense attorney asks Jared.

Jared looks at the attorney. "When something big like that is going on, you are suppose to tell a trusted adult, not to confront the person". Jared said to the defense attorney.

"Yet that trusted adult, Principal Chang was not available to you to speak to in both times you went up to the main office, is that correct"? The defense attorney asks Jared.

"Yes", Jared said to the defense attorney.

"You could have spoken to the school resource officer or the assistant principal, why didn't you do that"? The defense attorney asks Jared.

"I didn't spoke to them. I thought that the principal was a better choice". Jared said to the defense attorney.

"You are the one that made the wrong choice by going to Principal Chang, is that correct". The defense attorney said to Jared.

"Objection agrumentive", the prosecutor said to the judge.

"Withdrawn, no further questions", the defense attorney said to the judge.

Jared steps down from the witness stand.

End Flashback

Levi nods in agreement with Laura. "At least that defense attorney was not Ms. White like the other trial was". Levi said to them.

Iris nods as she is very mad. She has a deep frown on her face like you can see red in her eyes. "What really made me mad is that the defense attorney filed a motion to have my dad not prosecute the case because of his personal connection to the case, me. He argued that his client won't receive a fair trial because of my gun shot wound injury causing my dad won't be able to separate his feelings from being objective to the case, and the judge agreed with the defense attorney. It is one thing to get called on that, but it is another thing to call me out on being upset that my dad did not prosecute the case so I can be prepared for the cross examination by him while I was on the stand". Iris said to them.

Robin sighs as he is supportive to Iris. "The beat of that snake in grass is worse than the defense attorney at Corey's trial". Robin said to them.

Corey shakes his head by the whole thing. "The whole thing is upsetting no matter who you ask. Plus the thing that Denise said when she took the stand really confused me". Corey said to them.

Flashback

Denise looks at the crowd as she was given a question by a different prosecutor. "I did it to show them what happens when you betray a friend and bully someone who has been gotten away with it without no punishment. Iris's sacrifice to Cassandra was not worth it to anyone at all. The only reason why I put the gun down because Iris gotten in the way of the plan. However the only thing I am pleased to see is the ones that got her back to her old self like Bailey once knew her". Denise said to them.

End Flashback

The teens look at each other as they are just as confused by it. "It is one thing to say that the sacrifice that Iris made was not worth it, but it is another thing to say that reason about putting the gun down because of Iris getting in the way". Julianne said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as that trial is over.

As the news is on television, the teens are watching a news report on television. "Search warrants are underway against the leader and founder of a parent group that is behind the elaborate bribery scandal in two school district in Clover Hill and in Warrior Heights. The neighbors I spoke with in this quiet neighborhood are shocked and stunned that a school secretary at Clover Hill High, Nancy Boston is the leader and founder of the League of Normal Parents and Children". A news reporter said on the news.

"I find the whole thing very shocking". A neighbor said to the reporter.

"I have known Ms. Boston for years, and yet I found it odd that a group of parents coming by for two hours. I thought it was some sort of meeting of some sorts once of month like clock work". Another neighbor said to the reporter.

"From what investigators say that this group League of Normal Parents and Children got started a month after a school shooting in Norland a few years ago, and Ms. Nancy Boston sent out invitations to a selective group of parents and teachers in both school systems. In my report tomorrow, I will be talking to various parents that had no clue about the elusive group. This is Frank Smith Chanel 7 news", the news reporter said on the news.

The news anchor looks at Frank. "What kind of job does Nancy has that no one saw coming"? A news anchor asks Frank.

"She is one of the school secretaries at Clover Hill High School. The people who I have spoken with were shocked that a school secretary is the mastermind of the bribery scandal". Frank said to the news anchor.

"We will have more developments as it comes to you". The news anchor said on television.

As the teens are stunned by it, they look at each other as this scandal is at the very beginning.

In Clover Hill, Mr. and Mrs. Walker are at home reading baby books as they are debating on a name for twin boy and girl. As the door bell is ringing, Richard answers the door to reveal Ryan Scott, Karen and David Callahan, Mark and Sarah Ellis, Andrea Jacobson, and Pete and Bella Anderson. "This is an unexpected surprise, please come in". Richard said to them.

Vivian is surprised as they see the other parents. "Dr. Scott what brings you here"? Vivian asks Dr. Scott.

Dr. Scott looks at them. "I may decide to take legal action against the one who ever is responsible for the bribery scandal. I mean covering up the bullying is one thing, but having a secret parent group to come up with a plan like this is down right criminal". Dr. Scott said to Richard and Vivian Walker.

The other parents nod in agreement with Ryan Scott. "I have to agree, and plus we may have never known about it if the shooter didn't decide to shoot up Reefside High. She should have came to me with all of this information". Mark said to them.

Andrea nods in agreement with Mark. "I may decide to move after Hunter graduates from high school. Clover Hill High is not the place for my youngest son to go to school". Andrea said to them.

Karen nods in agreement with Andrea. "We moved here to be closer to family, but that move was the worst for Jenny. I would be surprised if the bullying cover up did not went back even further than first thought". Karen said to them.

Pete nods as the other parents agree. "It seems like to me that Clover Hill High has its cover ups that other people just don't to know about". Pete said to Richard and Vivian Walker.

Richard and Vivian look at each other as each parent brought an excellent point into things. Then the door bell rings again.

Vivian looks at Richard. "Are you expecting anyone else honey"? Vivian asks Richard. Richard shakes his head as he answers the door.

Richard sees the news reporter who broke the news on the search warrant at Nancy Boston's home. "Frank Smith Chanel 7 news, can I come in to ask you and your wife some questions"? Frank Smith asks Richard.

Richard nods as a camera is not rolling. "Come on in", Richard said to Frank. As Richard leads Frank to the living room, Frank is a middle aged man as he has a pad and pencil in hand. "I am Frank Smith from Chanel 7 News. I am covering the bribery scandal. I have some questions about Nancy Boston. Oh my, you are not alone are you"? Frank said to Richard.

Richard shakes his head as the reporter sees the other parents in the room. "Can I ask all of you some questions regarding the scandal at Clover Hill High School"? Frank asks them.

The parents look at each other as they all agreed to talk. "Yes we are willing to talk". Ryan said to them. They nod as the camera man sets up the camera to start rolling.

Frank looks at them. "Did any of you were aware of the parent group called League of Normal Parents and Children founded and lead by the school secretary, Nancy Boston"? Frank asks them.

The parents shake their heads as each one of them are stunned that the school secretary is the founder and lead the group. "No, we have never heard of this group before". Mark said to them. "I am furious that the cover up is going on about the bullying, but I never suspected that the school secretary is the one leading this group". Andrea said to Frank. "My niece and nephews moved in with us about three months ago, but we have never heard about it either". Pete said to Frank.

Richard is thinking back about things. "Did you say Nancy Boston"? Richard asks Frank. The other parents are surprised by the question coming from Richard.

Frank looks at Richard like he knows something about the group or there is something else that he is not aware of. "Yes I did why"? Frank asks Richard.

Vivian looks at Richard. "Honey what's wrong"? Vivian asks Richard. She is just as curious about it.

Richard went over to a binder that he made of KZ during her younger days in elementary school. As he flips over to the articles regarding to an event years ago and an obituary article, Richard recognizes the same name. "That bitch, please excuse my language, that woman is despicable". Richard said to them.

The other parents are confused and caught very off guard by it. "Did you thought of something, Richard"? Dr. Scott asks Richard.

Richard nods as he looks at them. "For the past few weeks before the shooting, KZ has been getting detentions. She was a bit upset because it was over things she didn't do. I asked the teachers that gave the detentions to her told me that they could not discuss them with me. It made me wonder if they were ordered to do it, or they have some sort of personal vendetta against KZ. When you mentioned Nancy Boston, I had to look into these articles to when my daughter was assaulted and abused by Elizabeth Boston, KZ's fifth grade teacher in elementary school. It turns out that Nancy Boston is Elizabeth Boston's daughter. There is no doubt in my mind that Nancy is the one with the personal vendetta against KZ and ordered her teachers to give her those detentions". Richard said to Frank.

Frank looks over the articles and the obituary article, and it made the parents even more furious. "I do remember Elizabeth Boston years ago, and she is a fruit cake if I ever saw one. I was told by her if the next time I came for the parent teacher conferences, I had to cover up my tattoos because it would distract the other parents in the classroom. Plus I will never forget about that phone call I got about KZ being sent to the emergency room and the injuries that she gotten by that fruit cake". Vivian said to Frank.

Flashback

Vivian is sitting on a bar stool as she just finished up a tattoo for a client of hers as the phone rings.

The clerk at the front desk answers it as the client plays for the leukemia awareness symbol on her shoulder. "Tattoos By V", the clerk said over the phone.

"I need to speak to Vivian Walker, please it regard to her daughter Katherine". The principal at Clover Hill Elementary.

The clerk knows that something is wrong. "Please hold", the clerk said to the principal.

"Yo, Miss. V, the head of the daughter's school is on the phone". The clerk said to Vivian.

Vivian frowns as this is not good. She handed the phone. "Hello", Vivian said to the principal.

As her face drops as she learns that her daughter got hurt at school and being sent to the Emergency Room. The phone call ends as Vivian wasted no time. "I am sorry everyone. If you made appointments today, you will have reschedule. Tattoos by V is closed". Vivian said to them.

Everyone is confused by what is going on. Vivian grabs her jacket, keys, and handbag. "Zeke, call my husband". Vivian said to the clerk named Zeke.

Zeke notices how frantic his boss is. "Miss. V, I will drive you to the hospital. You are in no condition to drive to the scene, so you can call the man in your life". Zeke said to Vivian.

Vivian nods as she got all of the customers out from her shop and closed up. "Thank you Zeke", Vivian said to Zeke as they left the shop.

At the hospital, Richard is in the waiting room as he got the call at his office. He spotted with Zeke. "Vivian, did the school call you"? Richard asks Vivian.

Vivian nods to Richard. "Yes what happened to our baby girl"? Vivian asks Richard.

"She did not say over the phone. Zeke, thank you for bringing my wife here". Richard said to Vivian.

Zeke nods to Richard. "It is my pleasure. I hope Little K is alright". Zeke said to them.

It is not long that a police detective come towards them. "Mr. and Mrs. Walker", the detective said to the parents.

Richard looks at the detective. "Yes what happened to our daughter". Richard asks the detective.

The detective looks at them. "Your daughter was attacked at school by her teacher, Ms. Elizabeth Boston. Another teacher walked in on what happened. Your daughter's clothes were cut and her wrist and ankles were duck taped to a desk and chair legs. Your daughter got hit in the face about seven times". The detective said to them.

Richard is furious as he hears this. "What her teacher? Is she arrested for it"? Richard asks the detective.

The detective nods to them. "She was arrested as your daughter is sent to the emergency room". Police detective said to them.

Vivian nods to the detective as her baby has been attacked by someone who should have been trusted. "Why did she do this to our daughter"? Vivian asks the detective.

The detective shakes his head. "We are going to find the motive in this case". The detective said to them. The parents nod as the detective leaves the room.

Dr. Scott comes out as he spots them. "Dr. Scott", Richard said to Dr. Scott. "Is our daughter ok"? Richard asks Dr. Scott.

Dr. Scott looks at them. "Your daughter has a swollen eye, broken nose, and a broken jaw. She was taken into surgery to repair her jaw. We have to wire her mouth shut to let her jaw heal. When she was brought in, the nurses were horrified to see her clothes were cut up with about an inch from being fallen off. She is heading to recovery, and she will be kept here for two days for observation". Dr. Scott said to them.

Vivian looks at the doctor. "Can we see her"? Vivian asks Dr. Scott. She has a pleaded look in her eyes.

Dr. Scott nods to the Walkers. "Of course", Dr. Scott said to them. Vivian and Richard walk to the pediatric ward as they see their daughter with an IV and bandages on her face. KZ has a hospital gown as she is asleep from the surgery. Richard is sitting in the chair and right by KZ's side. Vivian is looking at the cut up clothes as tears are falling.

Richard looks at his wife as he is disgusted by the entire thing. "This is unacceptable, Vivian". Richard said to Vivian. Vivian nods in agreement as they look at their injured daughter.

End Flashback

Richard looks at them. "At the trial, Nancy was furious that her mother got the guilty verdict. It was a happy day that my daughter got justice in her attack. We even sued Elizabeth Boston for emotional damages that our daughter endured in the attack. This time, I am considering legal action against Nancy as well". Richard said to the reporter.

The other parents look at each other as it is a strong consideration as the group interview continues.

End Chapter

Yes it is a simple filler from when the shooting happened in the story.

Next Chapter: Corey, Matt, Laura, and the Super Challenge


	73. Chapter 73

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 73: The Super Challenge

As the blistering heat of May hits Reefside, it means a few things. Summer vacation, prom, and the Super Challenge that is coming up that Saturday.

The teens are at school as everyone is looking at the mandatory Super Challenge participation. "I can not believe the Super Challenge is this Saturday". Iris said to them.

Corey and Robin being new to Reefside. "What is the Super Challenge anyways"? Corey asks them. "Yeah the beat of it sounds really cool". Robin said to them.

Levi looks at them. "The Super Challenge is like a field day with a really cool obstacle course. It is our PE final and school completion. There are one male and one female representative that goes to district and state completion for each high school grade level". Levi said to them.

Wally nods in agreement to them. "Yeah plus Coach Cash always posted special nicknames for each student. Some of them sound cool while others not so great". Wally said to them.

Julianne glances at Wally. "Not so great meaning", Julianne said to Wally. Wally sighs to Julianne. "Meaning he does not have much expectation to complete the course". Wally said to them.

Bobby nods in agreement. "The length of the course depends what grade level you are in. If you are a freshman, you it to there. The higher the grade level, the more you do. Plus some guys will say that they will do the senior course to joke around, but they usually fail". Bobby said to them.

Matt nods in agreement. "Yeah he does not take sympathy for transfer students who came in the spring semester because he expects them to do it as well. The only ways you can get out of it if you are really sick, recently injured, or suspended from school". Matt said to them.

Diana nods in agreement. "Yeah plus if he catches you planning to skip the event, he will make you do the senior course. On top of it, you are also timed as well to complete the course. The students with the fastest times gets to go to the district and or state completion. The students with the slowest times will on Coach Cash's Wall of Shame for everyone to look at on Monday". Diana said to them.

Vivian nods to them. "The Wall of Shame is just another opportunity for the bullies to pick on the other students that did not do so well in the Super Challenge. With the investigation going on in Clover Hills and Warrior Heights, you would think Coach Cash think twice about the bullying that will happen after the Super Challenge". Vivian said to them.

Matt nods in agreement. "Yeah plus the winners from this school always been someone from the football team. Although it would be cool if one of the smart kids was one the representatives". Matt said to them.

Corey nods as Laura is feeling really down about it. "Laura what's wrong"? Corey asks Laura.

Laura looks at Corey as she sighs to them. "Every year since I was the freshman, I could not even get passed the first obstacle in the Super Challenge. I always end up on the Wall of Shame. Since then, Coach Cash nicknamed me, Little Miss Failure". Laura said to them. She is really down and out about it.

Corey looks at Laura. "Come on Laura, you of all people on our team has made great improvements. Plus you can go all momma bear in the most intense times. Plus you are in better athletic shape now than you were a freshman. Who knows maybe you will be the senior female representative". Corey said to Laura.

Laura looks at Corey as she is doubting herself. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Corey, but I just do not know about it". Laura said to them. She leaves for her class.

The teens sigh as their purple ranger needs a confidence boost. "What can we do about Laura"? Iris asks them.

Robin looks at them as he has an idea. "Maybe we can help her beat and rhythm in training for the Super Challenge without her knowing it". Matt said to them.

They look at each other as they have no idea how to do that. "Come on guys, we have seen Laura getting physical in ranger battles. She just need to show that in the Super Challenge". Matt said to them.

Corey nods in agreement. "Matt is right guys. Laura is stronger and tougher than she looks, and I think it is time that everyone sees that including Coach Cash". Corey said to them as they come up with a plan.

After school, the teens are training at DT Wave. The teens are doing special training as Corey could not help but to stare at the Electric Guitar of Musicola. Laura looks at Corey. "Still admiring the new electric guitar", Laura said to Corey.

Corey looks at Laura as he nods to her. Ever since the Heart of Music transformed into the Electric Guitar of Musicola, Corey has spent time looking at it and the song has fully revealed to them to defeat Dr. Mutron. Plus there are individual songs in there as well. "Yeah, apparently this guitar has a lot of mystery to it". Corey said to Laura.

Laura nods to Corey as she is still feeling down about this morning. "Yes it does Corey". Laura said to Corey.

Corey looks up at Laura as he is ready to tell her something. "Laura, the label that Coach Cash gave you does not fit who you are as a ranger. He does not know how much you have physically got in ranger battles. You are a lot tougher and stronger than you think you are. When you face Mutezoids or Mega Mutezoids of even a monster you have faced, you have always fought back and made it through. When the Super Challenge comes this Saturday, I want you to complete the senior course". Corey said to Laura.

Laura is surprised as the others nod as they stand behind Corey on this. "I have faith in you, Laura". Julianne said to Laura.

"I have a lot of trust in you to do it". Matt said to Laura.

"We believe in you, Laura". Bobby said to Laura.

"We have never doubted you Classical girl, and what makes you think we are going to start now". Wally said to Laura.

"Yeah you are the momma bear of the team, and you can prove it on the senior course". Diana said to Laura.

"Like Corey said, that label Little Miss Failure does not fit to the person you are now". Vivian said to Laura.

"Yeah you have came a long way, and it will be really cool for the entire student body to see that". Levi said to Laura.

Iris nods in agreement. "Yeah once you completed the super challenge, you will show everyone that you are not Little Miss Failure". Iris said to Laura.

Robin nods in agreement. "Your beat will exceed Coach Cash's rhythm of expectation of you completing the senior course of the Super Challenge". Robin said to Laura.

Laura is deeply touched by the support from the others. "Thanks you guys, I guess I needed a reminder that I have gotten tougher and stronger than anyone thought about". Laura said to them.

As the teens share a ranger moment, the alarm is going off, and the electric guitar is glowing with the purple L and the violin tuning peg is glowing as well. "That is something you don't see everyday". Corey said to them.

The teens nod as they look in the book. "According to the book, the glow coming from the letter and the tuning peg means that something has changed deep within a ranger". Julianne said to them.

The teens look up at the monitors. "Looks like you made that change deep within yourself very quick Laura". Matt said to Laura.

Corey nods to them as the attack is at the football where the Super Challenge is taking place. At the end of the senior course, there is a tough monster with the special armor from the Anti Music Beast.

"Now this is a Super Challenge of a ranger proportion", Matt said to them.

"Yeah but since when the monster gets special armor"? Bobby asks them.

"I do not know but that is going a bit overboard". Wally said to them.

Corey grabs his morphor as the others follow suit. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", the teens said as they morph into ranger form as Robin said "Let's Play the Rhythm", and Iris said "Let's Play the Melody", in respective.

The teens morph into their guardian forms as the fight begins.

Laura looks at the senior course of the Super Challenge as it has Mutezoids on it. Corey looks at her as he has the electric guitar holstered to his back. "You ready for this Laura". Corey said to Laura.

Laura nods as she is ready to do this. "Let's do this, Corey". Laura said to Corey. The two of rangers are on the senior course of the Super Challenge. As they run on the balance beam, they quickly leap across a small pool as two Mutezoids collide into each other. The next stage is the monkey bars. As the two them got across it, Laura and Corey kicks at the Mutezoids as they fall off their butts.

As the battle continues, the other rangers are surprised by it. "Wow, look at Laura go, she is really making strides". Diana said to them. "Yeah plus Corey is right by her side as well". Vivian said to them.

As the monster spots them, it is charging at Laura and Corey. As the monster throws its fist at them, Corey and Laura dodges it as they use their music staff against it. However the monster grabs their music staff and throws them to the ground.

Laura and Corey lands on the ground as the evil monster is laughing at them. "I shall destroy you, and you will fail". The monster said to them. It is thrashing at the others as well.

Laura looks very angry as she will not stand for it for much longer. "I will not fail and you will be history slime face". Laura said to the monster.

Corey grabs the Electric Guitar of Musicola, and he turns the violin peg and turns the special dial to the purple position. In doing that, the strings turns to a bright purple color, and Laura is also glowing as well.

The teens are very surprised by it as the guitar strings has Laura's ranger color. "Woah, the strings on the guitar changed color and Laura is glowing". Iris said to them. "That is an awesome beat". Robin said to them. "I have to agree", Levi said to them.

As Corey is playing the guitar, it sounds like a classical version of a rock song playing. Laura powers up her music staff. "Classical Concerto Final Stanza Strike", Laura said as she slams her music staff into the monster.

The monster explodes as it is bit to dust. Laura is standing tall on top of the climbing wall like she is a true champion.

"You did it Laura". Julianne said to Laura.

"We knew that you can do it". Matt said as he picks Laura up as he trill her around. The two are blushing as they kiss as they both power down.

"Get a room you two", Wally said to them. The teens grin as they look at each other. The guitar strings return to normal as Corey also powers down.

Laura looks at them. "It is mostly because of you guys. Now I will show Coach Cash that I can complete the Super Challenge on Saturday". Laura said to them.

That Saturday, everyone is at the football field as the Super Challenge is taking place. As the students took the various courses, some of them failed while the others passed their obstacle course. The biggest surprise that 10 students including Corey choose to take the senior course and passed it with flying colors.

It is Laura's turn as she has a purple gym clothes on with tennis shoes. "So Little Miss Failure, are you ready for your senior course"? Coach Cash asks Laura.

Laura looks up at Coach Cash. "I am ready". Laura said to the teacher with a new determined and confident look on her face. Coach Cash does not look convinced by this in Laura. "Go", Coach Cash said as he starts the stop watch.

Laura takes off running as she run across the balance beam. Then she make it across the monkey bars in a faster speed through it. As she keeps on going, it surprises a lot of people including the football jocks. "Look at her go", a student said to them. "Yeah I thought she would not made passed the balance beam". Another student said to them. "Maybe she is a part of the Reefside 11 or something". Another student said to them.

As Laura made it to the climbing wall, she was already at 10 minutes. She climbed it all the wall as she is not giving up so easily. When she makes it to the top, Laura slams her hand on the buzzer as it surprises everyone including Coach Cash.

The other teens are happy and overjoyed by it. Laura came down to celebrate with the others. Coach Cash looks at the group. "I was wrong about you all along. You 11 will be going to the district completion next month along with the other class representatives". Coach Cash said to them.

Laura nods as the teens are happy to get to go to the district level of the Super Challenge.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the Laura focused.

Next Chapter: The Anger Within


	74. Chapter 74

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 74: Overcoming the Anger Within

At the Harper household, Matt is in deep thought about the most recent battle. 'Corey turned that special nob on the guitar, and then the strings changed to Laura's ranger color. Plus Laura overcame something with in her, and it was the lack of confidence within herself. I wonder what it will be for me'. Matt thought to himself as he sees the corsage that he has picked out for Laura for their prom date.

Dr. Harper looks at Matt as he sees that something is on his mind. "Something on your mind, Matt", Dr. Harper said to Matt.

Matt looks up at his biological father. "Yeah umm, dad, how much were you aware of my anger issues"? Matt asks Dr. Harper.

Dr. Harper looks at Matt. "Not much, but when I learned what happened when you were in the custody of your mothers, it sickened me that they have hurt you. At the same time, they took your trust and faith in women. I can not blame you for that. Plus from what I am told by Mark and Jen, your foster sisters rebuild your trust and faith in girls. It sounds like to me that you may have overcome your anger issues". Dr. Harper said to Matt.

Matt nods as it is something to consider. "I guess that is true dad". Matt said to Dr. Harper as it is still on his mind.

Back at the Headquarters of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutron is looking at a monster that he has been saving to fight against the rangers. 'A monster who can control the deepest issue within a ranger. This will destroy the rangers from within'. Dr. Mutron thought to himself as he looks the mutant monster. "Go and attack the rangers, and pick one ranger as your special target", Dr. Mutron said to the monster.

The monster nods to Dr. Mutron as it receives its orders. "It will be my pleasure". The monster said to Dr. Mutron as it hisses as well.

That Monday morning, everyone is still talking about the events of the weekend including the Super Challenge. The students are talking about the Reefside 11 and how they completed the senior course.

"There is one of the Reefside 11. I heard that he has the courage and the stigma to complete it". A senior classmate said to his friends as he is referring to Corey.

Matt sighs as everyone is still talking about it. "Yeah we completed the senior course. It is a big deal, but the attention from it is getting ridiculous". Matt said to them.

Wally nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Yeah apparently Coach Cash is boasting about the whole thing. Laura is the female representative for the senior class". Wally said to them.

Laura is blushing about the whole thing. "Guys you gave me the confidence boost to complete the Super Challenge, but I never though you guys actually completely the senior course as well". Laura said to them.

As a couple of seniors asks Laura to Prom, it makes Matt feeling uneasy about it. Laura turned them down as she already has a date to it. Laura notices this as she went up to Matt. "I have already accepted your prom request Matt. I am not going with anyone else, a classical promise". Laura said to Matt.

Matt has a smile on his face as he smiles back to Laura. "Thanks Laura", Matt said to Laura.

The other teens look at each other as they see the nice romantic interaction between them. "Matt and Laura are cute together". Diana said to the others. They nod in agreement as they go off to class.

As the day progressed, Matt is heading towards the others at lunch. All the sudden, a black shadow is following Matt. As it went inside of him, Matt feels so strange all the sudden.

Corey notices the very sudden change in Matt. "Matt are you alright"? Corey asks Matt. As Corey walks towards Matt, Matt glares back at Corey like his eyes has drastically changed. "I have never felt better dweeb". Matt said as he intentionally pushes Corey down as he is very angry at him.

At the other teens are dismayed by it. "Woah Matt what in the world is going on with you"? Wally asks Matt.

Matt glares back at Wally. "I am fine what do you think". Matt said to Wally as he is very angry all the sudden.

The girls are dismayed by it as Levi is helping Corey up. "Come on man, this is not you". Bobby said to Matt.

Matt glares back at Bobby. "Actually I am better with this side anyways. Later losers", Matt said to them, but it is not in Matt's normal voice.

The teens look at each other as all signs point to various red flags on this. "What has gotten in him"? Diana asks them as she does not like it. "No clue, something is clearly obvious that Dr. Mutron is behind it". Vivian said to them.

Laura has a heart broken look on her face. "I have to agree with Vivian. It sounds like something has control of Matt". Iris said to them. "Matt voice is not his normal beat of his voice at all". Robin said to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah something wacky is going on. Plus we may need to look over security tapes to see if something did take control of Matt". Levi said to them.

Corey nods in agreement with Levi as he spots Laura's heartbroken look on her face. "Levi is right. Once we figure out, we can save Matt from this monster. Laura what's wrong"? Corey asks Laura.

Laura looks at Corey as she sighs to him. "It was not Matt's voice talking to us now. It sound like an angry snake. The more the snake talked, the more angrier Matt gets". Laura said to them.

This stuns the teens as it will not be long until Matt may attack them by being controlled by a monster. "Who ever is controlling Matt might destroy us from within. We need to come up with a plan to make sure that no civilians is around for this". Corey said to them.

The teens nod as they see that Corey is taking charge again. Ever since Corey shows his true courage to the future form of Christopher Askew, he has gotten a lot stronger within his heart and spirit. "I am with Corey on this guys. If we lure Matt out, we can confront what ever is controlling him". Julianne said to them. They nod in agreement as they come up with a plan.

That afternoon, the rangers minus Matt is at DT Wave. As Kira got explained about what happened at school, she quickly look at the security tapes at lunch. As Corey spots the black shadow following Matt on tape, he realizes that Matt is in serious trouble. "There don't you see it guys". Corey said to them as he spots the black shadow.

The teens see the same black shadow. "Yeah that is what is taking control of Matt". Julianne said to them. As the rest of the teens nod, the alarm is going off with two locations. Looks like they are trying to distract us". Wally said to Corey. The Mutezoids are at one location while Matt is at another location in the country side.

Corey nods to Wally as he grabs the guitar again. "Yea, Laura, Wally, Bobby, and Vivian are with me dealing with Matt while Julianne, Diana, Iris, Robin, and Levi are in the other group take on the Mutezoids. Once you guys take those Mutezoids out, let's regroup and get our green ranger back". Corey said to them.

The teens nod to Corey as they grab their morphors out. "Music Force Let's Play the Music", the teens said while Iris said "Let's Play the Melody", and Robin said "Let's Play the Rhythm". The teens morph into their guardian forms.

In the first location, it is just Mutezoids as Julianne, Diana, Iris, Robin, and Levi dealing with the foot soldiers. "They really planned this out this time". Diana said as she swings her music staff at the Mutezoids. The Mutezoids fall back wards as they land on their butts. "Yeah but the others are going to deal with Matt being controlled by a monster". Iris said to them. "If anyone can get through to Matt is got to be Laura". Julianne said to them. "We really need to move fast on this and rejoin with the others". Levi said to them. "We will need to move our beat on this". Robin said to them. They nod as they continue to fight the Mutezoids.

At the country side location, the teens are face to face with Matt. "Show yourself monster", Corey said to the monster.

"I was hoping that you are less observant, red ranger", the monster hisses at Corey as the monster reveals to be a female hybrid snake monster.

Levi glares at the monster as this done this to Matt. "Why did you pick him"? Levi asks the monster.

The monster glares at Levi. "The green ranger has his anger issues that just love to exploit and take control over. Now your green ranger will destroy you all from within". The monster said as it slithers to Matt's body as he also morphs into ranger form. However, Matt's suit has drastically changed as it is dark green and black.

The teens are stunned by it as Matt is being controlled by a monster. "That is seriously out of whack". Wally said to them. "Yeah but that thing has Matt under its control". Bobby said to them. "Matt probably has no idea what he is doing". Vivian points it out to them.

Corey looks at them. "Vivian is right guys. Matt has to fight it. Laura, you are the only one that probably can get through to him. We will distract it while you talk to him". Corey said to Laura.

Laura is surprised by the plan. "What why me me"? Laura asks them. She is looking at them like they are crazy.

Levi nods in agreement with Corey's plan. "Matt is the one that came up with the plan to give you the confidence to complete the Super Challenge". Levi said to Laura. The others nod in agreement as it was Matt's idea.

Laura sighs as this plan is a bit risky. "Ok", Laura said to them. She has a the same determined look on her face from before.

As Matt is charging in at them, the rangers are dodging Matt's punches and blows. "Matt listen to me. This anger is not you". Laura said to Matt.

Matt glares at Laura as he uses his snakes tail to smack her on her side. However a music staff blocks it from Laura. Laura run towards another position as she got the controlled Matt's attention again. "I want you to fight it Matt. You are in control of your emotions, and that includes your anger". Laura said to Matt.

"No it is I that is control, purple ranger", the controlled Matt said to them. He uses his new weapon to fire black beams at Laura. Vivian blocks the beams with her music staff Hiphop shield.

In Matt's head, Matt is slowly coming around as he sees that something is wrong. "Owe, what in the world is going on"? Matt asks as he realizes that something has control of him.

Back at the battle field, the others has rejoined Corey's group. As they got filled in, Diana looks how Laura is holding up in the plan. "Guys, I do not know how much longer Laura can keep this up". Diana said to them.

"Yeah her beat can not keep up nearly getting hit by that things tail". Robin said to them.

It hits Corey as all the physical bows has been from the tail. "Laura, if you can hit the tail, maybe it may effect the monster". Corey said to Laura.

Laura looks at Corey as the others nod in agreement. "Matt, you got to fight the monster that is controlling your anger. You are the only one that can control it and giving it peace with love and trust. You are the one that came up with the inspiring plan to give me the confidence boost that I need". Laura said to Matt.

The monster laughs at Laura. "You silly little girl, what are you going to do now that the green ranger will destroy you all". The monster said to Laura.

As the tail is glowing as is heading towards Laura in a fast pace, Laura dodges it with minimal easy. She delivers a blow to the monster's tail.

The monster is stunned as the tail has been cut. "No, not my beautiful tail", the monster yells and hisses out as its tail disappears forever. It glares at the purple ranger. "You will regret that purple ranger". The monster said as it grabs Laura by her foot.

"Matt, I need you to fight back now. I know you can do it". Laura said as she yells out to him.

In Matt's mind again, Matt hears that Laura is in trouble. "Oh man, what can I do to over come this". Matt said to himself. As he remembers his beginnings of his anger issues and being a ranger, he is reminded of the amount of trust he has built with each ranger, and he is also reminded that how much he has changed as well.

"That over grown snake is history". Matt yells out as he is fighting for control again.

Back at the battle, the rangers are in a pickle as the monster is about to get victory. "I will win", the monster said as it is about to throw Laura towards the other rangers.

All the sudden, a bright green country aura is shinning within Matt. "Guys what is going on"? Diana asks them. "I am not sure, but that is defiantly Matt's rhythm". Robin said to them.

Corey sees the banjo tuning peg glowing and the letter M is shining brightly. "It is Matt you guys, he is fighting it". Corey said to them.

As the green country aura forces the monster out from Matt's body, it is also forcing the monster's release on Laura as well.

"No this can not be happening", the monster yells out in complete anger and hissing at the rangers. Laura lands safely as Wally and Bobby makes the catch.

Matt glares at the monster. "It is happening you vicious snake. You try to take control of my anger, but the truth is I am the only one that can control it and replace it with patience and love. Corey tune it to the mighty green country". Matt said to Corey.

Corey nods as he turns the banjo tuning peg and turns the nob to green. In doing so, the strings on the guitar turns to green. "Go for it Matt", the others said to Matt.

Matt nods as he powers up his weapon. Plus he even feels a special power up from the guitar as a green aura covers his body. "Banjo Barrage Final Bridge Blast", Matt said as he sends the powerful country music blast at it. It is green with gold and silver musical notes in it.

The monster gets hit by the powerful blast as it explodes. Matt has a sense of pride on his face. "Matt are you back"? The other rangers asks Matt.

Matt looks at them as he nods to them. "Yeah I am back". Matt said as he instantly demorphs as he is completely exhausted.

Levi catches Matt before he could hit the ground. "I got you buddy". Levi said to Matt. Matt nods as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Matt is in the med bay as he explained what happened at school. "The last thing I remembered was going to sit with you guys. All the sudden, I felt really strange like something was taking control of me". Matt said to them.

The teens look at Matt. "Matt, this is not your fault. Plus you fought back against that thing that was controlling your anger". Diana said to Matt. "We knew that something was not right". Vivian said to Matt. "Plus it is Laura that got you to fight back". Bobby said to Matt. "Yeah you encouraged Laura at a low time, and Laura did the same thing for you". Wally said to Matt.

Matt looks at Laura as she is blushing about it. "It is Laura's voice that I heard the most when I was controlled by that thing. After today's events, I think I had enough excitement for one day, and I feel that I have overcome something within". Matt said to them as he went to sleep. The teens grin as they can not blame him for feeling this way.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the Matt focused chapter.

Next Chapter: The Power of the Twins


	75. Chapter 75

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 75: Power of the Twins

At Wally and Bobby's apartment, Bobby looks at Wally as he is in a lot of thought. "Ok Wally what is on your mind"? Bobby asks Wally.

Wally glances at Bobby. "I am thinking about asking Julianne to the prom. Ever since that day when her secret came out her crush on me, I have not spent much time with her. I mean you spend a lot of time with Vivian and she is your girlfriend". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby nods as he understands it. "With everything going on lately like the Super Challenge and that ultimate team up to save Corey and Jared, I can see why you have not spent time with Julianne". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally nods as he thinks back to that battle and doing the healing purification process. "Neither one of them deserved to be put through that kind of hell especially on Corey". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby nods as he shivers to his spine about the horrible things Xolicernic did to them. "He really went too far this time. He branded, petrified, and encased them in fossilizing amber. I hope that those future rangers will destroy him eventually". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally nods to Bobby as he remembers the moment that Jared and Corey got released. "I have to agree. Plus from the moment Corey really fought back and stand up to that thing, he was not afraid of him anymore. It is like Corey unleashed his special power". Wally said to them.

Bobby glances back at Wally. "Kind of like how Matt and Laura unleashed their special power, and how Corey turned the knob on the guitar according to our ranger color. It changed the color of the strings to match it".

Bobby said to Wally.

Wally nods to Bobby as he thinks about it. "Yeah Matt and Laura did it by overcoming something within them. For Laura, it was her confidence, and Matt, he overcome his anger issues and fought back against that monster that was controlling it. In a way, Matt got through to Laura, and Laura got through to him". Wally said to Bobby.

Bobby nods in agreement to Wally. "The two are meant to be together". Bobby said to Wally. Wally nods in agreement as he plans to make Julianne's day by asking her to the prom.

The next day at Reefside High School, the teens are together at lunch. From Julianne's eyes, she notices how each one of her teammates has a date for the prom. 'Bobby is going with Vivian. Matt is going with Laura. Levi is taking Susan who lives in Warrior Heights. Corey is going with Diana. Plus Robin is going with Diana. I doubt that Wally will ask me considering what happened when my secret about my crush on him'. Julianne thought to herself.

Wally notices this as he looks at Julianne. "Hey blues girl, what are you thinking about"? Wally asks Julianne.

Julianne is caught off guard as she is blushing in front of Wally. "Nothing really, I hope you guys will have fun at prom this weekend without me". Julianne said to them as she is a bit upset as she tries not to show it. She leaves the lunchroom as she does not want to cry in front of them.

The teens look at each other as this is not like Julianne to act like that. "What's with Julianne"? Matt asks them.

Diana sighs as she knows about it. "Julianne has heard so much about prom already from the other girls and who their dates are. It is getting to her that she will probably stay home Saturday". Diana said to them.

The teens look at each other as Julianne should be there with them. Wally frowns as he realizes that there is not much time to ask her to prom. "She is not going to stay home that night. Not if I can help it", Wally said to them.

The teens are very surprised by this as they look at Wally. Bobby smirks at Wally. "You really do care about her don't you". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally nods as one thing he does not like is seeing a girl cry. "Yeah I do", Wally said to them. The teens nod as they are noticing something new within Wally.

After school, Vivian spots Julianne as she catches up to her. "Julianne hold up a minute". Vivian said to Julianne.

Julianne turns around and sees the pink ranger coming towards her. "Hey Vivian", Julianne said to Vivian as she is still feeling really down.

Vivian looks at Julianne as she is being supportive. "I am sure that a guy will ask you to the prom. It maybe one of the guys or some other guy at school that has not make the bold full move to ask you". Vivian said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Vivian as she has a faint smile. "Thanks Vivi, I guess ever since the crush revealing on Wally came out the boys at school stay clears of me". Julianne said to Vivian.

Vivian looks at Julianne as she remembers about the reveal. "Yeah Cassandra Cornell really said it with her big mouth. Plus Wally could ask you to go as friends or something". Vivian said to Julianne.

Just as Julianne nods, a monster and Mutezoids shows up at the scene. "Why hello rangers", the monster said to them.

Vivian and Julianne frown as they are in trouble. "I should have stayed in bed". Julianne said as she and Vivian grabs their morphors out.

The monster looks very giddy as it spots the girls about to morph. "There will be none of that". The monster said to them.

Julianne and Vivian look at each other as they have no clue what the monster means. As they are about to morph, the monster uses its tentacles as it grabs the morphors from them. "Hey you give them back now". Julianne said to the monster.

The monster looks at Julianne as it is about to attack. "No, in fact you two will be coming with me because you two are not identical". The monster said to them as it uses its tentacles to grab Julianne and Vivian.

Julianne and Vivian gets grabbed by the monsters tentacles as they are covered by its gooey substance and stuck to the monster's shell. Vivian looks at Julianne. "Did that thing said identical"? Vivian said to Julianne.

Julianne nods as this thing is targeting Wally and Bobby. "Yeah", Julianne said to Vivian.

Back at DT Wave, the teens are training as Wally notices that something is wrong. Bobby went up to Wally as he finished punching a punching bag. "Bro, something is bugging you isn't it". Bobby said to Wally.

Wally nods to Bobby as he realizes that Julianne and Vivian has not gotten here. "Vivian and Julianne are taking way too long to get here". Wally said to them.

Just then, the alarms are going off as the teens rush to the monitors as a monster is creating havoc. Bobby sees two girls on the monster's shell. "That monster must have ambushed them". Bobby said as he is getting mad.

Corey frowns as he sees that both Wally and Bobby are really mad. "Let's go everyone", Corey said to them. The teens rush out as Corey grabs the guitar and heads out.

At the abandoned warehouse, the monster sees the teens arriving at the scene. "Hey you, release them now". Iris said to the monster.

The monster looks at them as it gets giddy again. "Guys it is a trap", Julianne said as she yells out at them. The teens are stunned as the tentacles are coming out at them. As the tentacles grabs them, it is Matt, Diana, Laura, Iris, Robin, and Levi are caught in it while Corey, Wally, and Bobby manages to dodge the tentacles.

"Music Force Let's Play the Music", Corey, Wally, and Bobby said as they morph into ranger form.

Corey looks at them as a plan is forming. "We got to avoid the tentacles at all cost. The best plan to is get them really tangled". Corey said to them.

Wally and Bobby nod as they like the plan. "Let's make it happen", Wally said to Corey. "Agreed", Bobby said to Corey.

The monster is very irritated as it did not grab Corey. "Stay still red ranger", the monster yells out to them as it uses its tentacles at them.

As the tentacles goes at the three rangers, Corey, Wally, and Bobby dodges them as they get the tentacles all tangled up. The teens who are stuck on the shell are grinning at them. "That monster's beat and rhythm is all messed up now". Robin said to them. They nod in agreement with him.

The monster is seeing red as its tentacles are tangled. "You think that is all of my tentacles. YOU ARE MISTAKEN". The monster yells out to them as it reveals its two more tentacles comes out from its mouth.

The rangers are stunned as the grossest tentacles are located in the monster's mouth. "You got to be kidding me". Corey said to them. "I wish you are kidding". Wally said to them. "I will never forget this". Bobby said to them.

The slimmest tentacles comes at the rangers, it hits Corey as it slams into him. The slime is hardening as he can not move at all to reach the guitar.

Wally and Bobby look at each other as they are the only two rangers left. As they are thinking the same thing, both of them are very angry at the same time. "How dare you". Bobby said to the monster. "HOW DARE YOU", Wally yells like a loud thundering voice.

"You have captured the two girls closest to us". Bobby said to the monster.

"You have gotten to the others and slimed our leader". Wally said to the monster.

"You will faced with our wrath of our power of the Johnson twins". Bobby and Wally yells out loud.

In doing so, the guitar is glowing as it frees Corey from the slimed state. The black and white bass guitar and turn table tuning pegs are glowing as the W and B are glowing as well.

"Tune it Corey", Bobby and Wally said in twin unison.

Corey nods as he tunes the guitar as he turns the special nob to both black and white. The strings turn black and white as both Wally and Bobby gets a power boost. "Go guys", Corey said as he plays the guitar again. This time it is the same song but in heavy metal and rap version of it.

"Heavy Metal Fury Sting Out", Wally yells out as he sends a powerful heavy metal music beam at the monster

"Rapping Sound of the Ultimate Beats", Bobby yells out as he sends a powerful rap music beam at the monster.

As a black and white music beams blends well, it hits the monster as it explodes as the other rangers are freed as well. "Song complete", Bobby and Wally said in unison.

Matt looks at them. "Ok this twin unison thing is getting annoying now". Matt said to them. The teens grin as they head back to DT Wave.

At DT Wave, the teens look at each other as they give some alone time for Julianne and Wally to talk. "Hey J Blues", Wally said to Julianne.

Julianne looks at Wally as it is the very nickname that he gave her. "Yeah", Julianne said to Wally. It puts a light smile on her face.

Wally looks at Julianne as he grins to her. "I am wondering if you want to go to the prom with me. I am dismayed that none of the other guys has asked you". Wally said to Julianne.

Julianne has a huge smile on her face. "Yes I will go to the prom with you". Julianne said to Wally as the two of them hug.

The others walk in at the touching moment. "I knew she would say yes". Bobby said to them. The teens grin as they look at Wally and Julianne.

End Chapter

Yeah this is a half way point of the final arc. The next chapter will be a filler that will be last filler before the finale of the story.

Next Chapter: Prom Night


	76. Chapter 76

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 76: Prom Night

A few days went by as it has been really stressful on the rangers. However it is a nice and peaceful Saturday morning. The sun is shining as it is a pretty day for a formal that night.

At Diana's house, Diana has a red long length dress hanging in her closet. May went to Diana as she admires the dress. "Corey is going to love the dress on you sis". May said to Diana.

Diana turns to her sister as she has a happy look on her face. "Thanks sis, Kira is about to pick me up to take us girls for a spa day to get ready". Diana said to May.

May nods to Diana as she sees a bag to change clothes in. "Yeah but you should let them take photos of you and Corey before you go to the prom". May said to Diana.

Diana looks at May. "I told them that we will be taking pictures at the park. They can come to take the pictures there". Diana said to May.

May nods to Diana as she still has not forgiven her adopted parents for keeping the adoption from her. "You have to forgive them some time, Diana". May said to Diana.

Diana sighs as she looks at May. "They are fighting over custody of me, May. I should have some sort of choice on the matter". Diana said to May.

May nods as she understands it. "I know sis. Perhaps you could live with me. We would have to make it really work though". May said to Diana.

Diana looks at May as it is something to consider. "Yeah", Diana said to May.

As the car arrives at the house, Diana grabs her dress and her bag. Ericka looks at Diana as she heads out the door. May went up to them. "She is growing up Aunt Ericka". May said to Ericka. Ericka nods as she looks at May. "I know", Ericka said to May.

In the car, Diana sees the other girls as Julianne, Susan, Laura, Vivian, and Iris are in the SVU as Kira is driving. "Morning Diana", Susan said to Diana.

Diana looks at the newly veteran ranger. "Hey Susan how does it feel to be a veteran ranger"? Diana asks Susan. The girl grin as Diana is talking to her like a reporter would.

Susan smirks to Diana as the others are grinning to her. "Well Diana, the feeling is surreal, and yet our knowledge and experiences will be useful to you guys and to Jared's team. Speaking of Jared and Corey, how are they after being kidnapped by a villain from the future? Susan asks them.

Vivian looks at Susan as it is a hard subject. "Well Corey is fine and doing great, but Jared not so much. I think Corey is not afraid of that man anymore". Vivian said to Susan.

Laura nods in agreement with Vivian. "Yeah Corey has overcome so much this year alone. It makes me wonder if his biological mother will try anything in the future though. She is expecting a baby girl later on this year". Laura said to Susan.

Julianne looks at them as she nods as well. "Yeah Conner said that she will never get to know the baby or come with the name to name her. He said that he is considering some of the names that the other veteran rangers came up with like Noelle, Francine, Ursula, and Mildred". Julianne said to them.

The girls looks at each other as they hear the possible names. "Ursula, the poor girl is going to get mocked". Iris said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Iris as she does not like the name. "Yeah plus you call her Millie which is short for Mildred". Susan points it out to them.

Julianne nods to them. "Yeah from what Conner said that he wanted to pick a name that Sharon would never pick out for a girl and vetoes any name that sounds to girly and princess like". Julianne said to them.

Diana nods as she understands it. "I can understand that reasoning. Plus it would be more difficult to find the baby later on down the road. But who picked out Ursula as a baby name though"? Diana asks them.

Julianne looks at them. "It was Dustin from the Ninja Storm team's idea". Julianne said to them. Kira sighs as she remembers him years ago. The girls groan as they head towards the hair salon.

At Corey's house, the guys are playing cards as the girls are getting pampered. Corey notices his phone ringing as it is Jared on the ID.

Corey grabs his cellphone as he answers the call. "Hello", Corey said to Jared

"Hey Corey, it's Jared", Jared said to Corey.

Corey hears the tone in Jared's voice like something is on his mind. "Hey what's going on"? Corey asks Jared.

"Nothing really, but there is something I want to ask you about". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods as he knows that something is wrong. "Is something troubling you, Jared?

"Yeah, how is it that you are not as effected with the negative feelings from the recent events"? Jared asks he feels bad about it.

Corey nods as he realizes that Jared needs some advice. "Well, I guess it goes back to when I took the Test of Endurance". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods as he does remember from the bright red light he saw. "Oh yeah, you passed that test to get healed from the Anti Music Pendant a while back". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "Yeah, I learned that I have to keep going to move forward from the kidnapping event. Courage, confidence, and acceptance blends together as one. That thing didn't beat us, Jared. If it did, we probably wouldn't be here". Corey said to Jared

Jared nods as the younger red ranger is right. "You are probably right about that". Jared said to Corey.

Corey smiles on himself. "You do have the endurance to keep going, Jared. Plus you should let your own Phoenix fly free from the negative events". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods as he understand now. "Thanks Corey, I keep forgetting that you are a freshman in high school". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "Your welcome, I will talk to you later". Corey said to Jared.

"Ok later", Jared said to Corey as the phone call ends.

Corey puts his cell phone down as the guys looks at him. "Is the beat and rhythm in Jared alright"? Robin asks Corey.

Corey nods to Robin as the other guys look at him. "Yeah, he is still coming to terms about what happened at the lair". Corey said to them.

Levi looks at Corey as it is still on his mind. "I thought you would be still feeling the negative effects from it". Levi said to Corey.

The other guys nod in agreement. "Yeah I mean you were questioned and hit with a force field beam, branded again, petrified, and encased in fossilizing amber". Matt said to Corey.

Wally nods in agreement. "Yeah I mean you are back to normal so quickly". Wally said to Corey.

Bobby looks at Corey. "How do you do it"? Bobby asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "You guys know about my Test of Endurance right". Corey said to them.

The guys nod to Corey as they remember it. "You see I learned that I have to keep going through the harshest of events. That villain from the future did not take away the courage, confidence, and the acceptance from me". Corey said to them.

The guys nod as they look at Corey. "You really fought back in a big way. It makes me wonder will happen in the final battle". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods as it is something to think about deeply. 'The final battle, I may have to call Quincy about advice for it'. Corey thought to himself.

Later on that afternoon, the teens are at the park for photos with their parents. "Man with all the parents out here, it is like the paparazzi are here". Matt said to them.

Laura glances at Matt as she smiles to him. "At least your biological mother is not here for this moment". Laura said to Matt.

Matt nods in agreement as it also refer to Corey and Levi's biological mother as well. "That's true, Sharon will never get the photos from the event". Matt said to Laura.

Robin and Iris are holding hands as pictures are being made. Ailani smiles as she sees that Robin is very happy with Iris. "You must be Robin's mother". Iris's mom said to Ailani.

Ailani looks the woman as she shakes her head. "I am actually his sister. Our parents passed years ago. My name is Ailani". Ailani said to Iris's mom.

The woman nods as she didn't know. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Joanne. I am glad Iris has new friends and a wonderful boyfriend in Robin". Joanne said to Ailani.

Ailani nods to Joanne as she looks at Robin and Iris. "They make a great couple". Ailani said to Joanne.

As the pictures are done, a limo takes the teens to the dance back at the school. Conner and Kira are watching over the teens as they are dancing. "You know it brings back memories being back here. Except, this time we are the teachers over seeing things". Conner said to Kira.

Kira looks at Conner as she smirks at him. "I have no reason why we can not have one slow dance". Kira said to Conner.

Conner nods as he leads her to the dance floor.

The teens look at Coach McKnight and Ms. Ford on the dance floor. "Look at those two on the dance floor", A teen said to them. "Yeah they are really close to each other". Another student said to them.

As the night reaches to the end, Corey is outside looking at the full moon. Diana finds him as she is wearing the red dress. "Hey, I thought I could find you here". Diana said to Corey.

Corey nods to Diana. "Yeah I was thinking about things. Pretty soon, we will be facing Dr. Mutron and our final battle. The last time we saw him was at his headquarters and rescuing me". Corey said to Diana.

Diana nods as she remembers when Fortesilenco attacked the island and he and Paul captured him and Soundmis. "Yeah that was a scary moment. You must like worrying us a lot Corey". Diana said to Corey.

Corey looks at Diana as he has a warm smile on his face. "I tend to do that. Um Diana, I am glad that you are in my life again, and through everything that has happened to us as rangers. You have been there for me when I needed it most". Corey said to Diana.

Diana nods to Corey as this is what Corey is trying to tell her. "Yes", Diana said to Corey.

Corey turns to Diana as he has that smooth romantic look on his face. "Diana Rhodes, I love you". Corey said to Diana.

Diana looks at Corey as she is very surprised by Corey's admission to her. "I love you too". Diana said to Corey.

Corey and Diana kiss under the full moon. The two smile at each other realizing that they are meant to be together. "How long until the others are looking for us"? Corey asks Diana.

Diana looks at Corey as the dance is nearly over. "Probably not long", Diana said to Corey.

Corey nods as he spots the others. "There you are bro", Levi said to Corey. Corey looks at them as the others see that Corey and Diana did have a romantic moment. "Who knew you are the sly one"? Wally said to Corey.

Corey looks at them as Diana nods to him. "We pled the fifth", Corey and Diana said to them in unison. The teens nod as they head home for the night.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the prom night chapter. From there will be the rest of the arc. Plus I hope you guys enjoy the Corey and Diana romantic moment especially at the end.

Next Chapter: The Girlfriend Brigade Part 1


	77. Chapter 77

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 77: Solo Discoveries of the Past Part 1

It is the middle of the night at the McKnight household. The moon and the stars are still out in late spring in May. Corey is in his room sleeping as the cold sweat is glistening on his forehead.

Dream Sequence

Corey is in a weird white space as he looks around. "Hello is someone there"? Corey asks out there.

It is not long that the spirits of Soundmis, Hermione, and the former guardian of Rock and Roll Roderick appears to Corey. "Ms. Hawkins, Roderick, Soundmis, this is a surprise to see the three of you here". Corey said to them.

Ms. Hawkins nods to Corey as Soundmis looks at him. "Cornelius, it is good to see that you are well. You need to come to the island very soon, alone". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey frowns as he learns about it. "Alone but why, I have already worried my teammates enough this year". Corey said to them. He knows this through the rescues from criminals, Dr. Mutron's lair, and the villain from the future.

Roderick looks at Corey as he sighs to him. "Corey, I understand that you were faced with many hardships this year. This is important in regarding to your final battle against Dr. Mutron, and there is vital information for you alone to learn". Roderick said to Corey.

Corey is taken back by the reason to come to the island. "I understand, when do you need me to be there and what is it that you need to tell me"? Corey asks curiously asks them.

Hermione looks at Corey as she is familiar with his curiosity. "The events of the past and the history of the evil Dr. Mutron". Hermione said to Corey.

The image of the scene changes as Corey sees a hill of houses in ruins. "Cornelius when you get to the island come to this very hill where everything will be explained to you. When you wake up, you can teleport to the whirlpools that will give you access to the island". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods as he gets the instructions. "I understand Soundmis". Corey said to Soundmis. As the spirits disappear from the dream, the image from the dream also disappears as well.

Dream Ends

Corey wakes up as he is in his room. He quickly gets dressed as he went to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Conner is having some water as well as he spots Corey in the kitchen. "Why are you up at 3:17 am, Champ"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at his dad as he has a solemn look on his face. "I have to go to the island alone and right now". Corey said to Conner.

Conner looks at Corey as the father in him gets him worried. "Now, don't you remember the last time you went off some where alone". Conner asks Corey as he does have his concerns.

Corey looks at his dad as he knows about the last time. "Dad, this is regarding to the final battle. Soundmis, Ms. Hawkins, and the former guardian told me to do it. I will have my morphor on me this time. They have information that needs to be shared with me on the island. I will be careful this time". Corey said to Conner.

Conner sighs as this is something Corey must do alone. "Alright what do you want me to tell Levi and the others"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at his dad as he is getting his morphor ready to teleport to the location. "Tell them that I will be alright, and I will explain when I get back. If there are any battles, Julianne knows how to lead the team". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods as he understands it. "Be careful champ", Conner said to Corey. He hugs Corey as the two share a father-son moment. "I will dad", Corey said to Conner

Corey teleports himself out from the house to the location of the whirlpools from the island.

As Corey arrives at the location of the whirlpools on Lake Cresendro, he lands in the water as he went into the red whirlpool. The ride through the whirlpool is not as bad like before as he arrives on the island.

On the island, Corey has the guardian robes as he walks around. The people on the island acknowledges him as Corey is heading towards the hill.

As Corey got to the hill, he notices a group of houses that are in ruins like no one has been here for thousands of years. "What happened here"? Corey asks himself.

Spirits of Soundmis, Hermione, and Roderick appears to Corey. "Cornelius, I am glad you are able to come. This area was called the Guardian Cove. Now it lies in ruins". The spirit of Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods as he sees the houses of the various guardians located here. "I take it this is where they use to live". Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Corey as he looks at one house in particular. "Yes Cornelius, this island was once home to all of the guardians of the genre of music and the sounds as well". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey is very surprised by this as it is something that he just now learned about. "No way, then what happened to them"? Corey said to them.

Hermione looks at Corey as this is her part of the story. "Long ago, the guardians lived happily and stayed in communication with the other islands that were home to that particular genre or sound. However there was one guardian that wanted more power and chaos. That guardian was the Guardian of Silent Note, and his name was Mutric. Mutric believed that the silent notes were not doing as much in a piece of music, but it reality, the silent notes that were there to keep the flow of music going. As Mutric got resentful to Soundmis and to the guardians of the music genres, the Guardian of Volume named Fortmis also feel the same way.

One night, Mutric and Fortmis were chanting horrible things to the other guardians. I was the one that stand up to them. The last thing they said to me was this was the final straw and next time there will be dire consequences for my interference. As I went to Soundmis about this, he told me to take the three gifts of Music and hide them where Mutric and his followers will not find it. I left the island". Hermione said to Corey.

Roderick looks at Corey as it is his turn to continue the story. "When I alerted the other guardians of this, myself and the other guardians were worried for the safety of the people living on the other islands. We formulated a plan to protect them in case Mutric and Fortmis attacked the islands". Roderick said to Corey.

Soundmis looks at Corey as it is his turn to tell his part of the story. "On one ill fated day, I learned that the islands were under attack. Mutric and Fortmis betrayed our ways and gained two more officers in Coda and Metti. As I rushed to the various islands, some of the guardians got their genre of music taken out of them in a terrible duals. I was only able to rescue Roderick, Bradley, Chelsea, Heather May, Rebecca, Juan, Henry, Caleb, Theresa, Richard, and Molly to bring them back to this very island. As the battle came here, Mutric became known as Dr. Mutron and his officers became known as Fortesilenco, Cosilenco, and Mettzo". Soundmis said to Corey.

Roderick looks at Corey as it is his turn to tell him the final part of the story. "At this battle, I was the one that lead the other guardians to fight back for the island. I used the very Electric Guitar of Musicola in that battle. However since the other guardians lost their power of their music genre within them, it was not enough to send them away from the island. We had to combine all of our music genres to push Dr. Mutron and his followers out from this island. In doing so, we put all of our music energy into it. As a result, we created the whirlpools outside of the island for the security of the island. Richard and Molly left the island to pursue family for the next guardian to be born, but they did came back when young Robin and Iris was born. Corey, on the night you were born, I knew that it will be you that will be able to defeat Dr. Mutron and his forces along with the new guardians. I also believe that you are the only one to reconnect to the lost guardians. I was the one that told your father to give you the name Cornelius". Roderick said to Corey.

Corey is very surprised by this as he looks at Roderick. "You are the one that told my dad my first name". Corey said to Roderick.

Roderick nods to Corey as looks at him. "I did Corey". Roderick said to Corey. Corey is surprised by it. "I always thought my dad picked it just to make Sharon mad.

Does this mean that the other guardians picked the others names as well"? Corey asks Roderick.

Roderick shakes his head to Corey. "No, I was the only one to do that". Roderick said to Corey.

Corey nods to Roderick as he has heard about reconnecting to the other guardians. "Earlier you said that I am the only one that can reconnect to the lost guardians, how am I suppose to do that, and who are the lost guardians"? Corey asks them.

Soundmis looks at Corey as he nods to him. "The lost guardians are Vocals, Western, Reniannasse, Swing, Bluegrass, Soul, Gospel, New Age, and Musicals. With each test you pass, you will gain another tuning peg on the Electric Guitar of Musicola. We can guide you where the test will take place, but once you enter it you are on your own". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods as he will be put to the test. "I understand". Corey said to Soundmis. He has a determined look on his face.

Soundmis looks at Corey. "One other thing, you can only use your ranger powers when it calls for it. The some of the lost guardians has gotten bitter since losing their genre of music. They know how to fight so do not underestimate them". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods as he is follows them to a cave on the other side of the island. "This is the Cave of the Lost Guardians, their tests are waiting for you, Cornelius". Hermione said to Corey.

Corey nods as he walks towards the cave. He is not scared, but determined to reconnect to them. As he is in the cave, the walls closes behind him as the ultimate test is about to begin.

End Chapter

Yeah originally, I was planning to do the chapter with the battle vs. Cosilenco, but this is better. The conclusion will be in the next chapter.

I am back home from my trip.

Next Chapter: Solo Discoveries of the Past Part 2


	78. Chapter 78

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 78: Solo Discoveries of the Past Part 2

Corey is in the cave as he looking around in the Cave of the Lost Guardians. He sighs as this is going to be a challenging test that he must do without the others. As he has a flashlight in his morphor, Corey shines some light to see where he is going.

All the sudden, Corey hears all sorts of voices being echoed in the cave. Most of them is really harsh, but one of them is really beautiful like an angel. "Listen to my vocal voice, Guardian of Rock and Roll", a female voice calls out to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks around. As he is running in the cave, Corey is trying to find the owner of angelic vocal. The harsher vocals is getting closer to him as Corey covers his ears from it. 'Wait a minute, I have to hear the angelic vocal not the harsh ones. This first test must be from the lost Guardian of Vocals'. Corey thought to himself.

As he focuses on the angelic vocal, Corey is heading down deeper into the voice. He spots a lonely female guardian as she is in chains. "I knew you would come, Guardian of Rock and Roll. My name is Vanessa, and I was the Guardian of Vocals. You truly ignored the harsh vocals of doubt and followed my angelic vocals to me. When you discovered that you are the leader of the team in the beginning, you had some doubts that you overcome. In doing so, you passed my test". The Lost Guardian of Vocals named Vanessa said to Corey.

Corey nods as he reconnects to Vanessa as she is free from her chains. "Thank you Vanessa", Corey said to Vanessa. Vanessa nods as she happy and free. An orange glow fills the cave a little bit as a stream of orange light leaves the cave.

Corey sees a wall opening up as a new pathway is opening up to him. "Looks like my first test is completed, and I have eight more to go. I got a bad feeling that each test will get harder". Corey said to himself as he walks down the new pathway.

Down on the new path way, Corey is looking around to see what will awaits him. Down the path, he hears two western songs like two cowboys are playing the exactly the same song. As the song is continuing to play, the words are exactly the same. "Who is the trusted friend that always had your back? You can only name one person other wise the other people are declared untrusted". The western singer sings to Corey over and over again.

Corey is in deep thought as he come across a fork in the path way. Plus both paths seems to be blocked. As he remembers the words that the singer said, Corey realizes that this test is from the Guardian of Western.

"I know you are here Guardian of Western. I am here to reconnect to you and set you free from this place. Trust is built on honesty with people that is surrounded by on a daily bases. I can trust my friends on my family. You can not limit a person to just one person to trust all the time. Otherwise your heart will get guarded from other people that want to get to know you". Corey said out to the Guardian of Western.

One of the blocked paths opens up to reveal the Guardian of Western. He is chained to the wall behind him. "You have passed my test Guardian of Rock and Roll. You are correct about trust. Plus Vanessa was the only one that I trusted long ago, and I ignored the other guardians especially Roderick about what happened back then. I have paid my mistakes by being in this horrible place. I hope you and Roderick can forgive me. My name is Wayne". The Lost Guardian of Western named Wayne said to Corey.

Corey nods to Wayne as he reconnects to him. "You are forgiven, Wayne. The important thing is that you forgiven yourself". Corey said to Wayne.

Wayne nods as he freed from his imprisonment. "Thank you", Wayne said to Corey. A brown earthy color fills the cave a bit more as it as a stream of brown light leaves the cave. Plus the other path opens up to Corey as is going down the right fork.

Corey is walking down the another pathway. He sighs as it has not been that much to do to free two of the lost guardians. 'Two down and six to go, it should be getting a bit harder now right'. Corey thought to himself.

All the sudden, Corey is face to face with a huge crowd of two hidden guardians. One of half of the crowd has a big G on its shirt, and another half of the crowd has a big S on its shirt as well. Plus the crowd looks very identical as well. "A crowd of people who looks very identical , you have got to be kidding me". Corey said to himself.

As Corey tries to get through the crowd, he is not having much luck as crowd is thickening up by the second. 'Ok this not going to work. There must be a clue on which Guardian it is. The crowd looks so identical like it reminds me of Wally and Bobby. That's it, maybe the guardians that are here are identical twins like Wally and Bobby are'. Corey thought to himself. "Are the Guardians that are trapped here are identical twins"? Corey asks them.

In doing so, the crowd separates with G's on one side and the S on the other side. All the sudden, multiple shadows appear in the same area however this time there is not much to identify in them. Corey frowns as it is a bit harder than he thought. 'Ok all I can see is the shadows nothing specific I can see, but what can I hear'. Corey thought to himself.

As Corey is concentrating and closes his eyes on something to hear, he hears a faint gospel song and a swing song as well. As Corey opens his eyes, he sees the two shadows that the music is coming from. As he catches up to them, Corey reaches out to them. "Lost Guardians of Gospel and Swing, I know you are here". Corey said out there.

In doing so, the shadows and the crowd of people disappears as the two Guardians appeared from the walls as they are restrained. "You carefully figured out that we are indeed identical twins Red Ranger, Guardian of Rock and Roll. My name is George, the Guardian of Gospel". The man named George said to Corey.

"Indeed Corey, you concentrated on the music that we both carry. You had to listen to the twins of your team. You have earned the right to reconnect to us. My name is Sebastian, the guardian of Swing". The man named Sebastian said to Corey.

As Corey reconnects to George and Sebastian, the male guardians are freed at last and hugged each other like they have not hugged in a long time. A bit more light shines in the cave as a lime green and light blue stream of light leaves the cave. A stair case going down opens up to Corey.

Corey sighs as he continues to going down. "Four down and five more to go", Corey said to himself as he went down stairs.

As he got to a point in the stair case, Corey hears some voices going on coming from the button of the stair case. "What in the world"? Corey asks himself as he rushes to the scene.

Corey see two people who are really upset and fighting each other, and two guardians who are chained to the ceiling. "This is insane". Corey said to himself.

As he walks in the room, Corey is on guard. "How did you gained access to here"? One of the upset people said to Corey. "Yeah we have been told that no one can save those two guardian above you". The other person said to Corey.

As the two people are starting to attack him, Corey dodges their blows as he realizes that he can not fight them because they are hurt very deeply. He recognizes the soul song and the bluegrass being played.

"I do not want to fight you. I want to ask you both a question". Corey said to the two people.

The two upset people is surprised by this as Corey did not come to fight. "What do you mean you don't want to fight us"? The first person asks Corey. "Yeah what kind of question do you have anyways". The other person asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "You two are deeply hurt and I can see that both of you are injured as well. Who told you that no one can save the two Guardians of Bluegrass and Soul"? Corey asks them.

The two people are stunned by this as Corey is very observant of what is going on. "Dr. Mutron did when he stole their guardian power. Fortesilenco said that no guardian will ever dare to come to this cave and created us to fight each other". The first person said to Corey. "Yeah the Guardians of Bluegrass and Soul are best friends". The other person said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "I am here now. I am the new Guardian of Rock and Roll. I have freed some of the guardians so far. I will not stop until the Lost Guardians of Renaissance, Musicals, and New Age are reconnected and free". Corey said to them as he makes a stand to the two people that were created to fight each other.

As the two people vanishes to thin air, the guardians that were trapped on the ceiling are falling to the ground. Corey manages to catch the both of them.

"You passed our test Corey. You proved that you have strong sense of character and honor of when to fight and not to fight. My name is Brittany, the Guardian of Bluegrass". The woman named Brittany.

"Indeed you did pass with flying colors, Corey. You also prove that you have a strong and noble heart. Your intentions are true like your soul. Make no mistake the last three guardians will be even tougher than us to pass. We wish you luck. My name is Siobhan, the Guardian of Soul". Siobhan said to Corey. As Corey reconnects to both Brittany and Siobhan, more light fills the cave as he almost can fully see the cave itself. Streams of navy and crimson leaves the cave as they are freed.

Corey nods as a new path is opening. He walks towards a steep cliff as he sees a bridge that may have seen better days that goes to the other side. On the other side, Corey sees two guardians that are bound in some sort of webbing.

"Can you cross this bridge to reach to the irresponsible Guardians of Renaissance and Musicals"? A voice said to Corey.

A chill went down his spine as the voice sounds familiar as it is Sharon, his biological mother. "How are they irresponsible"? Corey asks out there.

"They could not defend their own people living on the Islands of Renaissance and Musicals. They were the first two islands to fall into Dr. Mutron's hands". Sharon said to Corey as a ghostly image of Sharon appears to him.

Corey frowns as he sees the ghostly image of his biological mother. "You are not real. The real is Sharon is in prison". Corey said to the image of Sharon.

The image of Sharon looks at Corey. "Yes she is in prison because you sent her there". The image of Sharon said to Corey.

Corey frowns as he is beginning to see why those this and the next test will be the tougher of the two tests. "She broke the law with Christopher Askew". Corey said to the image of Sharon.

Corey walks over to the bridge. "You will never get to them, Corey. You will fail. You should have been put in that pyramid object during that weekend when my latest ex husband and I had you that weekend". The image of Sharon said to Corey.

Corey is on the bridge as he feels really harsh wind and blue fire in the bottom of the canyon. As the bridge is rocking him around, Corey is holding on tight as he is not giving up. He continues to walk on the bridge as multiple panels are falling down. "You are not going to be in my life Sharon. Not in person and defiantly not in a ghostly image either. I am not afraid of your psycho ex husband anymore because I have overcome everything that the two of you have put me through on that weekend. You two did not take away my courage, confidence, acceptance, and my endurance". Corey said as he makes big jump to the other of the bridge. He rolls on the ground on the other side as he is bit scrapped from it.

As the rest of the bridge is completely gone, the ghostly image of Sharon is going away as well. "What no", the ghostly spirit of Sharon said as she disappears as well.

As a result, Corey looks at the two newly freed Guardians of Renaissance and Musicals. "Thank you red ranger Guardian of Rock and Roll, you indeed passed our test with great courage and bravery. My name is Rose, the lost Guardian of Renaissance". Rose said to Corey.

The male lost Guardian nods to Corey. "Just like Rose said you passed this test with a lot of courage. With the odds stacked against you, you managed to cross a bridge that was in dire shape. Plus you faced the ghostly image of a person that has hurt, betrayed, and scared you. My name is Moses, the Guardian of Musicals". Moses said to Corey.

The pathway is opening again as it is more stairs going up. "Your final test is waiting for you, Corey. New Age was the last guardian to fall before Dr. Mutron and Fortesilenco attacked the island years ago". Moses said to Corey.

Rose nods to Corey. "Roderick was devastated that Dr. Mutron stolen the guardian power from Roderick's true love. The reason why Dr. Mutron could not steal the guardian power from you because Roderick gave you something when you passed his test when you and your friends were here on the island before". Rose said to Corey.

Corey is very surprised by it as he reaches in his pocket and he found a token that he never knew that he had. "How did you know that I passed Roderick's test? Plus what is this token"? Corey asks Moses.

Moses looks at Corey. "We hear everything that happens on this island. That token is something that the Guardian of New Age gave to Roderick before the guardians left to protect the islands. Roderick must have gave it to you". Moses said to Corey.

As Corey reconnects to both Rose and Moses, the light in the cave is much brighter as well. Streams of clear and and periwinkle comes out from the cave.

Corey sighs as he heads down the final pathway and to the final test. 'Eight down, 1 to go, the test of the Guardian of New Age'. Corey thought to himself as he walks into a room.

He spots a warrior all dressed in ninja gear. "I was hoping that you would show up, Roderick's chosen one, the new Guardian of Rock and Roll". The warrior said to Corey.

Corey looks at the warrior as he steps into the ring. A fire lights up around the room and he spots two blocks of ice that seems against the wall. One of them has a female lost guardian while the other one is empty.

Corey frowns as he looks at the empty block of ice. "Why is that block of ice next to the woman empty"? Corey asks the warrior.

"That block of ice was meant for you. You see you and the Guardian of New Age are the only two that recovered from the virus of the Anti Music Pedant. The reason why it is empty because Dr. Mutron could not take the guardian power you had is because of that token that heartthrob Roderick". The warrior said to Corey.

Corey frowns as the Guardian of New Age must have fell in love with Roderick not the warrior. "Who are you anyways"? Corey asks the warrior.

The warrior looks at Corey. "The name is Nicholas, and I was a citizen of the island of New Age. I was friends with the Guardian of New Age for years. I fell in love with her, but she did not feel the same way about me. When I saw her and Roderick together, it sickened me so badly that I wanted her all to myself. Dr. Mutron notices this in me and give me powers of ice and told me once he has taken the guardian power from her, I could take her into this cave. Once I trapped her, I froze her with my ice powers. Once you are out of my way, I can leave this place and go to Dr. Mutron and help him take over this world". Nicholas said to Corey.

Corey frowns as there was another person that went bad and betrayed the ways of Musicola. "That will not happen", Corey said to Nicholas.

Nicholas looks at Corey as he recognizes the determined feeling that Roderick has. Nicholas fires his ice powers at Corey. Corey dodges it as he realizes that he has to use his ranger powers in this one.

"If that is how you want it, I am not afraid to fight back. Music Force Let's Play the Music", Corey said as he morphed into ranger form.

Nicholas frowns as he is seeing the red ranger. "Of course, you just so happened to be the red ranger". Nicholas said as he transformed into a ice like monster beast.

Corey grabs his music staff as the ice beast charges in at him with his fists slamming into him. Corey dodges the slamming fists; he slams his music staff on the ice beast side as it stumbles back some.

The ice beast got back up as it gives some blows to Corey. Corey stumbles back some as he got back up again. He looks at the woman in the ice block. "You must have chained up the other lost guardians in this cave as well didn't you". Corey said to Nicholas.

The ice beast nods to Corey as it fires the ice beams at him. "As of matter of fact yes, the other guardians got dismayed that I captured my true love and brought her to the cave. Each one of those guardians put up a worthless fight, trapping them was easier than anyone thought. You will be next". Nicholas said as he slashes at Corey.

Corey is in pain as he rolls to the ground and demorphs. As he is laying on the ground, he feels like someone is communicating with him in his head. 'I know you can defeat Nicholas. I can see why Roderick chose you as the red ranger and give your dad the name Cornelius to name you. You can do it'. The lost Guardian of New Age said to Corey.

Corey got back up as he is struggling to do it. "No, I will not be your prisoner. I have friends, family, and a girlfriend that needs me. Roderick needs his true love to come back to him. I have been through so much all ready that I will not let you take me into a new dark place with in me. My name is Cornelius Michael McKnight. I am the red ranger of the Music Force team, and the newest Guardian of Rock and Roll. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP TO DR. MUTRON AND HIS FOLLOWERS". Corey yells out loud as he feels a strong red aura with in him. "Music Force Let's Play the Music, Ultimate Guardian Form", Corey said as he morphs again.

Special Morphing Sequence

Corey is shining brightly as his guardian form is getting more armor on his shoulders and legs. He feels the music flowing through him as the token becomes a shield and his music staff is becoming a sword.

End Special Morphing Sequence

Corey is in a special mode as he is back and better than ever. Nicholas glares at Corey as he is seeing red. "No this is impossible". Nicholas said as he fires his ice powers at him.

Corey uses the shield to block it. The ice did not have any effect on the shield at all. "The word impossible is not in a ranger's dictionary. You are finished Supreme Rock and Roll Music Blast". Corey said as he fires his full power blast at Nicholas as he stabs him in his stomach.

Nicholas is hit directly as he is defeated once and for all. He is destroyed as his body turns to stone. Corey uses his sword to melt the ice as the lost Guardian of New Age is freed.

As Corey makes the smooth catch, the Guardian of New Age looks at Corey. "Thank you red ranger, you have passed my test and defeated Nicholas. You realized that this test is the only test that you could use your ranger powers. Plus you finally activated the token that Roderick give you. My name is Natasha Amy, the Guardian of New Age". The woman named Natasha Amy said to Corey.

Corey is reconnected to Natasha Amy. She is also free as well. The cave is bright as there is not anymore lost guardians in it. Corey demorphs as he is completely exhausted and the cave is crumbling. "Natasha Amy, how to get out of here". Corey said to her.

Natasha Amy points to the exit as the only pathway is open. The two runs out from the cave as they returned to Guardian Cove.

Back at Guardian Cove, Corey and Natasha Amy see the other guardians with the spirit of Soundmis and the spirit of Hermione. Natasha Amy sees Roderick. "Hey Hot Rod", Natasha Amy said to Roderick.

Roderick turns around as he sees his true love as she is being supported by Corey. "Natasha, you are free". Roderick said as he went to towards her as he hugs her for the first time in years. Corey steps out of the way as he is really exhausted.

Natasha Amy nods to Roderick as the two are reunited. "Yes, it is because of your chosen one. He got me and the others out from that horrible place". Natasha Amy said to Roderick.

Roderick nods as he smiles to her. "Yeah Vanessa and the others have told me what Corey did, and I have to admit he did a great job". Roderick said to Natasha Amy.

As the two kissed, the other guardians nod as the romance between Roderick and Natasha Amy has not changed at all.

Natasha Amy nods as she has something for Corey. "Corey, for everything you did and the gratitude that you have done for me and Roderick, I want you to have these tokens. I believe that it will be useful to your teammates in your final battle against Dr. Mutron". Natasha May said as she hands him 10 more circular tokens in the ranger colors.

Corey nods to Natasha May as it is around 10 am back at home. He puts them in his pocket. "Thank you Natasha May, I will make sure they get them. Plus it is nice to meet all of you and see you again". Corey said as he teleports to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Corey is there just as the teens are arriving. He notices the Electric Guitar of Musicola has nine more tuning pegs at the head. Levi looks at Corey. "Corey how did you beat us here"? Levi asks Corey. "Yeah you look like you could collapse any second". Diana said to Corey.

Corey looks at them as Kira and Conner also arrive in the room. "Champ what happened to you on the island"? Conner asks Corey.

Conner looks like he has spilled the beans. "You went to the island without us". Iris said to them.

As the teens are about to agrue with Corey, he calmly explained to him about the crazy adventure and the nine tests that he had to pass on his own and hands them their token from Natasha May. "You have the crazy beats of adventures when you disappear". Robin said to Corey. "Yeah plus I am glad that you are alright". Laura said to Corey.

Vivian looks at Corey. "Man, I wonder what the expression on Jared's and Quincy's team's faces when they hear about this". Vivian said to Corey.

Wally and Bobby nods in agreement. "Yeah those tests must be been insane especially the next to the last one". Bobby said to Corey.

"I have to agree man. You really came out on top". Wally said to Corey.

Matt looks at Corey. "Plus that special form must be sick and awesome to see as well". Matt said to Corey.

Julianne looks at Corey. "You reconnected to all those guardians that were lost. You continue to amaze me". Julianne said to Corey.

Corey nods as the last person to go is Diana. Diana has tears in her eyes as she looks at him. "I thought I could have lost you again, and yet I am glad you made it back safe and sound". Diana said to Corey.

Corey nods to Diana as he is really exhausted. "Thanks, I really need to sleep". Corey said as he passed out. Conner and Levi catches him just before he could hit the floor. "Man, he must be beat from doing all of those tests on the island Levi said to them.

Kira nods as she has them move Corey to the med bay. "He is going to be fine, rangers. He is going to take a well deserved nap". Kira said to them. The teens nod as they are getting closer to defeating Dr. Mutron.

Back at the lair of Dr. Mutron, Dr. Mutron is seeing red as he learned that the Cave of Lost Guardians is no more. "That fool, he was suppose to keep those guardians that I defeated their. However that red ranger passed their tests and defeated Nicholas, my secret son. No matter, I will defeat those pesky rangers once and for all". Dr. Mutron said to himself as Cosilenco, Mettzo, and Fortesilenco are gearing up for their battles against the rangers.

Next Chapter: The Girl Power Fight Vs Cosilenco: Diana, Julianne, and Vivian

Yeah none of you probably seen that coming from the events in this chapter.

Final arc chapters

Gold and Silver Vs Mettzo

Fortesilenco Final Down Fall Vs McKnight Brothers

The Final Battle

Epilogue


	79. Chapter 79

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 79: The Girl Power Fight Vs Cosilenco: Diana, Julianne, and Vivian

At the lair, Cosilenco is walking into the main room as she looks at Dr. Mutron. "Master of Silence, what is troubling you"? Cosilenco asks Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron glances at Cosilenco as he looks at Cosilenco. "That pesky red ranger reconnected to those lost guardians. Plus he still has that token that protected him from getting his guardian power taken". Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco looks at Dr. Mutron as she has a thought on a plan. "I could bring the red ranger here, so you can finish him off without his little ranger friends". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron glances at Cosilenco as it is a plan. "Good plan Cosilenco, do it", Dr. Mutron said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco has a devious and vindictive look on her face. "It will be my pleasure". Cosilenco said to Dr. Mutron as she plans to capture Corey to bring to him.

Dream Sequence

Diana is running towards Corey as he is being taken away by various villains and criminals. "You will not take him". Diana yells out as she grabs her music staff out as she tries to get through the Mutezoids, Shades, and Gearz.

However it is too late as Corey is taken away again as he slips into the dark gooey place. "No Corey", Diana yells out as tears are profusely falling down her face.

End Dream

Diana wakes up as she has cold sweat on her forehead. She sighs as she is worried about Corey a bit more recently because of the solo mission to reconnect with the lost guardians.

Diana grabs her phone as she makes a call. 'I hope she is awake for a phone call'. Diana thought to herself as she calls KZ.

"Hello", KZ said as she barely awake.

"Hey KZ, it's Diana", Diana said to KZ.

"Is something wrong? It is 4:17 am". KZ said to Diana.

"I am worried about Corey". Diana said to KZ as she has a somber tone in her voice

"Did you have a nightmare"? KZ asks Diana.

"Yeah, I was trying to get to Corey, but he was being surrounded by the various villains and those two criminals. By the time I got to him, he already slip through a dark gooey place". Diana said to KZ.

KZ nods as she can relate. "I can relate being worried about our boyfriends, Diana. What else is going on"? KZ asks Diana.

"Well yesterday, Corey went to the island on a solo mission to reconnect to the lost guardians. Although he did came back to us on his own being ridiculously exhausted, I got really worried that he would not make it out". Diana said to KZ.

KZ is stunned about it. "Geez those tests must have took a lot out of him. You should tell him about your worries, Diana". KZ said to Diana

"I will defiantly do that, KZ". Diana said to KZ

KZ nods to Diana. "Good, plus something tells that Cory will be fine". KZ said to Diana.

"Thanks KZ", Diana said to KZ.

"Your welcome, let's try to get more sleep". KZ said to Diana.

"Ok talk to your later", Diana said as the phone call ends.

As the phone call ends, Diana is still awake as it is still on her mind. 'I got to protect Corey from anything new that is coming for him'. Diana thought to herself as she is determined to make it happen.

Tuesday morning, everyone is back at all after a long weekend from Prom. Corey look totally refreshed like he sleep like a baby. "I have to say Corey. You look like a new man". Matt said to Corey.

Corey grins from ear to ear. Wally nods to Corey. "I have to agree, and you look a lot better and then some". Wally said to Corey.

The rest of the guys nod in agreement. "Yeah plus you must have an a grand adventure". Bobby said to Corey. "I still can't imagine seeing the ghostly image of Sharon being there as well". Levi said to Corey. "That beat and rhythm of everything you have been through recently must have made you a lot stronger". Robin said to Corey.

As the guys went down the hall, the girls notice the concern look on Diana's face. "Diana is something wrong"? Laura asks Diana.

Diana looks at Laura as the other girls are with her. "I know that Corey came back from that solo mission on his own, but I was worried about him. He came back looking really exhausted and tired". Diana said to them.

Julianne is right by her side. "Diana, we watched the battle footage through each of the nine tests. He must have put everything he got into passing them". Julianne said to Diana.

Vivian nods in agreement. "Yeah Kira even sent that footage to Adam, Tia, and Dr. Taylor. With everything that happened on the island, Corey is the Dr. O of the team". Vivian said to Diana.

Laura glances at Vivian as she nods in agreement. "He came back with the 10 tokens for us that Natasha Amy gave him". Laura said to Diana.

Iris nods in agreement. "Yeah plus Corey got an additional power boost as well. "So with Corey being the Dr. O of the team, does that make Jared the Dr. O of his team"? Iris asks them.

The girls laugh by the question although it gives another thing for Diana to think about. Diana looks at them. "I just do not want another villain or criminal getting to him again. If they want to get Corey, they have to go through me". Diana said to them.

The girls are surprised by this from Diana. Laura looks at Diana. "Diana, what are you saying"? Laura asks Diana.

Diana looks at them. "Corey has been through so much already this year. Being visited by Sharon, helping on a rescue mission to save Quincy, being really ill by the Anti Music Pendant, being kidnapped by Sharon and Christopher Askew, the trial, being kidnapped by Fortesilenco and Paul and brought to Dr. Mutron, add being kidnapped again by the future Christopher Askew with powers, and the most recent thing of passing those test. I think it is time for me to step up and fight back against something that takes aim at Corey". Diana said to them.

Iris looks at Diana as she sees the serious look on her face. "You really must love Corey to come with decision like that". Iris said to Diana.

Diana nods to Iris as she has made up her mind. "That I do, Iris". Diana said to Iris.

Julianne and Vivian look at each other as they nod in agreement. "I am with you Diana. He has been through and done so much for this team. We owe it to him to protect him". Julianne said to Diana.

Vivian nods in agreement with Julianne. "I agree that it is time that we do step it up. After what Corey has been through this past weekend, we owe it to him. Plus my dad and your mom were rangers with Corey and Levi's dad". Vivian said to them.

Julianne and Diana nod as they are in this together. "Our girl power is ready to play". Diana said to them. Laura and Iris nod to each other as well as this is a female ranger thing to protect Corey.

After school, Diana spots Corey just outside of the school. "Hey Corey, can we talk"? Diana asks Corey.

Corey turns around as he spots his girlfriend. "Sure is everything ok"? Corey asks Diana. He has a concern look on his face.

Diana nods to Corey as she looks up to him. "Corey when you showed back up at DT Wave being exhausted and injured the other day, I was really worried that something horrible happened to you. Plus the others and I were not there for you in that cave. Even though you did came back to us on your own, I thought I lost you again without even knowing that you completed a solo mission". Diana said as she is crying.

Corey sighs as he looks at his girlfriend. "You did not lose me, and you never will, Diana. The mission that I went on will help in our final battle. Plus the token that we all have is very important as well". Corey said to Diana.

Diana nods as she wipes her tears. "I know the footage that we saw the other day. You must have pulled off a Dr. O or something". Diana said to Corey.

Corey grins to Diana as he looks at her. "That is what my dad said". Corey said to Diana.

As the two laugh, their morphors are going off. "Guys, Cosilenco is attacking the city". Kira said to them.

Diana frowns as it is Cosilenco. 'It is time to show the girl power'. Diana said to herself as she and Corey finds the others for a battle.

Downtown Reefside, Cosilenco is making a lot of chaos as she and the Mutezoids are terrifying the people. "That's enough Cosilenco". Corey yells out at Cosilenco.

Cosilenco turns around as she sees the unmorphed teens. "It is about time you show up red ranger, and by the time this battle is done you will be coming with me while your pathetic teammates are powerless to save you". Cosilenco said to them.

This makes the girls especially Diana very angry. "If you want to get to Corey, you have to go through me first". Diana said to Cosilenco. "Actually you have to deal with Julianne and me as well". Vivian said to them. "That's right, Corey has be through and done so much that it is our turn to step up and fight back". Julianne said to Cosilenco.

The guys are stunned by this as Iris and Vivian nod as they are in as well. "Yeah it is time for a girl power battle". Laura said to Cosilenco. "Indeed, you and your cohorts will never get your nasty hands on Corey". Iris said to Cosilenco.

Cosilenco looks at them as she has to deal with the female rangers. "Suit yourself, but in the end the red ranger will be in Dr. Mutron's hands once again. Mutezoids attack", Cosilenco said to the Mutezoids.

"Music Force Let's Play the Music", the teens said while as Iris said "Let's Play the Melody", and Robin said "Let's Play the Rhythm".

Cosilenco grabs out her weapon as the fight begins. "You girls will not stand a chance against me, so just hand over your red ranger and I will be on my way". Cosilenco said to them.

"Not a chance in hell", Iris said to Cosilenco.

"Agreed, you will never step foot in Reefside again". Laura said to Cosilenco.

Corey has the Electric Guitar of Musicola as he and the guys are fighting the Mutezoids.

Cosilenco rolls her eyes as she looks at them. "Suit yourself", Cosilenco said to them.

As the battle is going on, Corey sees how much the girls are stepping up to protect him and paying him back for all the things he has been through.

Laura and Iris are demorphed as they are on the ground. They are injured in the fight as they got put through the ringer. "Two down and three more pathetic female rangers to go". Cosilenco said to them.

Vivian glares at Cosilenco as she, Julianne, and Diana are not giving up that easily. "Like my dad, he stand by his leader through every ranger battle years ago. Now it is my turn to do the same thing for Corey. I may not share the same ranger color as my dad, but being the pink ranger of this team is well with it". Vivian said as she slams her music staff on to Cosilenco's face.

Julianne also glares at Cosilenco as she holding her music staff. "I love Corey like he is my brother, and being a part of this crazy ranger family means that you are protective of them. Conner and Kira loves us just as the same like a biological parent would for their children. You bloody witch will never get to him like those that already had and failed to break him". Julianne said kicks at Cosilenco in the stomach.

Diana also glares at Cosilenco as she holding her music staff. "In my worst nightmare, I saw all sorts of villains pulling Corey down into a dark and gooey place. However this is the real deal, and Corey will always be with us. Corey is my boyfriend, and this my turn to protect him as well". Diana said to Cosilenco as she uses her music staff as she slashes at Cosilenco.

As Cosilenco went down, Corey sees that the Hiphop, Jazz, and Blues tuning pegs and the first letter initials are glowing as well. "Corey tune it", Julianne, Diana, and Vivian said in unison.

Corey turns the special nob to pink, yellow, and blue. In doing so, the strings on the guitar changed color to those three colors as well.

"Guardian Power of Blues, Blues Blizzard Blast", Julianne said as she sends her attack at Cosilenco.

"Guardian Power of Jazz, Jazz Swing Furry", Diana said as she sends her attack at Cosilenco.

"Guardian Power of Hiphop, Hyper Active Hiphop", Vivian said as she sends her attack at Cosilenco.

As the three color music beams with powerful gold and silver musical notes are within it, it hits Cosilenco directly as she is taking the full force of the attack.

"No, I suppose to take the red ranger again". Cosilenco as she is destroyed to dust.

"Too bad you ugly witch", the three girls said in unison.

The teens gather around Diana, Julianne, and Vivian as Cosilenco is finally gone. "Cosilenco is really gone". Matt said as he is supporting Laura. "Good riddance with that beat and rhythm", Robin said as he is supporting Iris as well.

The guys nod in agreement as Wally and Bobby are going up to Julianne and Vivian. Corey looks at Diana. "You guys really protected me to make sure I didn't fall into Cosilenco's hands, thank you". Corey said to Diana.

Diana smirk to Corey as they are heading back to DT Wave. "Your welcome Corey", Diana said to Corey. The two rangers piers down as they kiss as well.

Levi looks at them. "You two should get a room". Levi said to them. The teen laugh as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at the lair, Dr. Mutron frowns as he learns that Cosilenco has been destroyed by the rangers. "She failed to bring me that red ranger. No matter, everything will go according to plan. Mettzo, I summon you". Dr. Mutron said to Mettzo.

Mettzo walks in the room as she is annoyed that Cosilenco is gone. 'Master of Silence, it is true that Cosilenco is gone'. Mettzo said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron nods to Mettzo. "Yes, plus it sees that the gold and silver rangers are boyfriend and girlfriend just like Richard and Molly were". Dr. Mutron said to Mettzo.

Mettzo frowns as she remembers Richard and Molly all too well. 'I broke them up years ago, and it will be my pleasure to do it again'. Mettzo telepathically said to Dr. Mutron as she leaves the headquarters.

Dr. Mutron turns around as he looks at a weapon that is completely build. 'Those tokens may protect them from getting their power being stolen, but I have something else that will destroy the island completely. All will be revealed very soon'. Dr. Mutron said to himself as his ultimate plan is being revealed.

End Chapter.

Yeah Diana, Julianne, and Vivian got rid of Cosilenco. Plus there is romance in it as well. What ever Dr. Mutron's plan is will not be good what so ever.

Next Chapter: The Love Between Melody and Rhythm, Iris and Robin vs Mettzo


	80. Chapter 80

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 80: The Love Between Melody and Rhythm, Iris and Robin vs Mettzo

On the island of Musicola, Richard and Molly are reconnecting to each other. The two are looking out of the water of the island. "Molly, should we tell the rangers about the origins about Mettzo. She broke us up years ago? Plus I always love you even though she threaten you". Richard said to Molly.

Molly nods to Richard as she remembers. "Yeah we knew that we had to pass our powers to someone on the main land, so Mettzo can never get to them. I think it is time to tell them, and I always love you too as well ". Molly said to Richard. Richard nods as he and Molly are holding hands and leaving the island.

At Iris's house that evening, Iris is looking at her family tree as she notices a name at the very top. She spots the name Molly on top as she did not have a last name. 'I wonder why she didn't have a last name, and plus could she be the same Molly who was the Guardian of Melody before me'. Iris thought to herself.

Iris sees her dad in his study looking over legal briefs for various court cases. She knocks on the door. "Come in", Daniel Anderson said from in the study.

Iris walks in the room. "Dad, what can you tell me about a woman named Molly in our family tree"? Iris asks her dad.

Daniel looks at Iris as he sighs to her. "Molly, she was your great great grandmother. When she meet your great great grandfather, she was new to Reefside. She did not know anyone. That is when she met him. However they fell in love, got married, and had their first child together. However Molly mysteriously vanished about a month after the baby was born. We never knew why she left, and she did not leave a note for him. As time went on, some of our ancestors were more in tuned with music for some reason. Some of them had it while others simply didn't. It must have came from Molly. Plus there was one item that remained in the family". Daniel said as he went to a special safe hidden within a book case. As he open the safe, Daniel pulled out a box that the letter M and the crest of Musicola.

Iris recognizes the symbol right away. "Can I take a look at it"? Iris asks Daniel. Daniel nods to Iris. "Of course Iris, I do not know what the meaning of that symbol is, but maybe you can figure it out". Daniel said to Iris.

Iris has the box as she went to her room. She opens the box and finds a one half of a heart music charm with two names on it. One of them is Richard and the other name is Robin and a cryptic message inside.

'A heart music charm, it is to protect the love between two guardians from those that wants to destroy it. A love is made, but a scorned woman turned villain broke them apart. As the new guardians are born, the descendants of the guardians of Melody and Rhythm are destined to be in love. Once the heart music charm is back together, the scorned villain will never interfere the love between the Guardians of Melody and Rhythm'.

Iris is perplexed by this as she looks at the one half of the heart music charm. 'Maybe Robin also has something like this somewhere in his house'. Iris thought to herself as she grabs her cell phone to call up Robin.

"Beat of the Aloha", Robin said as he answers his cellphone.

"Hey Robin, is that how you answer the phone"? Iris asks Robin.

"Yes it is Iris, what's up with your rhythm"? Robin asks Iris.

"I am wondering if you have anything odd that may have belonged to Richard by any chance.

"Richard, the Guardian of Rhythm before me, yeah I do why? Is there a mysterious beat going on"? Robin asks Iris.

"Yeah, my dad handed me something that has been in our family for a long long time. It has the symbol of Musicola on it". Iris said to Robin.

"That is a mysterious beat, Iris. Before my grandfather died, he did gave me a box that has been in our family for years as well. He told me that long ago, my great great grandmother met a man named Richard. As they fell in love, got married, and had a child, Richard mysterious vanished with no word why. Plus as time goes on, some of the family members were in tune with the rhythm than others. I have not opened the box yet. Why, is that a similar beat with your family"? Robin asks Iris.

Iris nods to Robin as it is the same story. "Yeah it is. It gets even weirder; I opened the inside of my box and inside of it is a half a heart music charm. It gets even weirder because it has Richard's and your name on it, and it has some sort of message inside of it as well". Iris said to Robin.

"That is weird beat and rhythm, Iris", Robin said to Iris as he found the box that his grandfather gave him. As he looks inside of his box, Robin found more whole heart music charms and a half heart music charm with Molly's name and Iris's name. Plus it also has the same message in it as well. "Iris, I think we need to call Corey and the others for an emergency ranger meeting in a fast beat". Robin said to Iris.

"Let me guess you found the same items in your box". Iris said to Robin.

"Yeah plus one of the half heart music charms has Molly's name and your name as well, Iris. Either Richard and Molly were once lovers, or it is a big coincidence that they got our name right. Plus there are ten more whole heart music charms with the other's names on it. That is a weird and strange beat right there". Robin said to Iris.

Iris nods as there must be an important reason for it. "You have said it Robin. I will call Kira to call an emergency ranger meeting in the morning". Iris said to Robin.

"Ok then see you with the beat of tomorrow morning", Robin said to Iris.

"Have a good melody of the night". Iris said to Robin.

"I knew you say the word melody in some way when you talk to me". Robin said to Iris.

"Only when I am talking to you on the phone or alone without the others". Iris said to Robin.

Robin nods as he knows this. "Bye", Robin said to Iris as the phone call ends.

Iris puts her cellphone down as she grabs her morphor. "Hey Kira, you there", Iris said to Kira.

At DT Wave, Kira is looking over a packet of information from Dr. Oliver about a special event he wants to put together. 'Nominating someone for the Jason Lee Scott within my own team'. Kira thought to herself as she is working on it. She hears her morphor going off as Iris is communicating with her.

"Hey Kira", Iris said to Kira.

"Iris what's wrong"? Kira asks Iris as she is like a mentor wondering what's wrong.

"We need to have an emergency ranger meeting". Iris said to Kira.

Kira is taken back by this as she is wondering why. "What about"? Kira asks Iris.

"Robin and I have these weird boxes that once belonged to our guardians before us. In these boxes there are heart music charms in them". Iris said to Kira. She is sending pictures of them with her cell phone.

Kira gets very intrigued by it. "I will have to see them for myself, and this is needed to be shared with the other rangers. I will send them a text about coming to DT Wave first thing tomorrow morning". Kira said to Iris.

"Ok Kira", Iris said to Kira as the communication ends.

Kira is wondering about these heart music charms. She sends a text to the rangers about the meeting tomorrow morning. Julianne looks at her mom. "Mom what is this about a ranger meeting tomorrow morning"? Julianne curiously asks Kira.

Kira looks at her daughter. "It is something Iris and Robin found at their house". Kira said to them. Julianne nods to Kira as all the sudden the former guardians of Rhythm and Melody appears in the room.

"I am sorry to intrude like this, but we need to speak to the rangers right away". Richard said to Kira and Julianne. "There is something very important that they need to know". Molly said to them.

Kira and Julianne look at each other as they see that both Richard and Molly in the headquarters. Kira grabs her morphor to contact the teams. "Rangers teleport to DT Wave ASAP". Kira said to them.

It is not long that the teens arrive at their headquarters. "What's going on Kira? I thought the ranger meeting is tomorrow morning"? Corey asks Kira. "Yeah what's the deal"? Matt asks Kira. "Plus what is Richard and Molly doing here"? Wally asks Kira.

Richard looks at them. "There is a reason why we are here rangers of music". Richard said to them as he spots the two boxes being carried by Robin and Iris. "Plus we know that Cosilenco is truly gone. The combination of Diana's, Julianne's, and Vivian's attack worked really well. However defeating Mettzo will not be that easy". Molly said to them.

Bobby looks at Molly and Richard as he remembers the team battle vs Mettzo. "Yeah she was a bit stronger, and we only faced her once". Bobby said to Molly and Richard.

Molly sighs to them as she is going to tell them something else. "You rangers know her by Mettzo, but I once knew her as Metti, my older sister". Molly said to them.

The rangers are stunned by this as they look at Molly. "No way, your older sister". Diana said to Molly. "So why did she turn evil"? Vivian asks Molly. "What is the full story on it". Laura asks them.

Molly looks at them. "My older sister and I grew up together on the island with the others. We both worked and study hard to become the Guardian of Melody. As we grew up, we hanged out with Richard and the others. As time went on, Richard and I got really close and fell in love. Metti was mostly jealous. However when Richard and I got chosen as the Guardians of Rhythm and Melody, Metti got resentful towards us. She began hanging out with the Guardian of Coda, named Coda who later become Cosilenco. The two went on to work with Forticus and Mutric.

As we were planning the wedding, Metti attacked me on the Island of Melody. She was enraged and said that she will haunt us until we broken up and threaten our future family. In that fight, Metti told me that she goes by Mettzo now. I damaged her vocal chords because I didn't want to hear her evil voice. As I got rescued by Soundmis and Richard, I told Richard what happened. We both agreed to break up to prevent Mettzo harming us. We took our heart music charms and broke it in half. Richard had my piece, and I had his piece. We both went our separate ways to the main land. When we meet different people, we fell in love got married and eventually had a child. We left the families to return to the island with those boxes so that one day the next Guardians of Rhythm and Melody defeat Mettzo once and for all". Molly said to them.

Levi looks at them as he glances at Iris and Robin. "So what is a heart music charm"? Levi asks them.

Richard looks at them. "A heart music charm is a special charm that contains special healing properties. I am the one that made them along with Molly, Soundmis, and Hermione". Richard said to them.

The teens are very surprised by it as they look at Richard. "Really, then why does it have our names on them"? Iris asks them.

Molly looks at Iris. "You see Iris when Dr. Mutron attacked the other islands, Soundmis rescued us along with the other guards. A tough decision had to be made on who are the ones to become the chosen ones to become the next guardians and if and when Dr. Mutron returned to attack the main land. I came up with the idea to have your first name not to start with the same letter as your genre of music. That way, it would have make Dr. Mutron and his officers more difficult to find you". Molly said to them.

The teens nod as it makes a lot of sense. "I can see the beat and rhythm of that. But who picked out the name for each one of us". Robin asks them.

Richard looks at them. "It was Hermione that picked them out except Roderick is the one that picked Cornelius's name". Richard said to them. He is given the box from Robin.

Richard grabs the whole heart music charms. "These heart music charms must be used very wisely". Richard said to them.

The teens nod as they are holding them.

The teens look at each other as they have their heart music charm. Corey notices how Robin's and Iris's heart music charm is broken in half. "Maybe you two should put your halves together and see what happens". Corey said to them.

Robin and Iris look at each other as they are encouraged by the others. "Yeah go for it". Julianne said to them. As Robin and Iris put their half of the music heart charm, the two pieces match as it is starting to glow and shine brightly. A pink heart glow between them is getting stronger and stronger as their love for each other is true.

The teens are stunned by this as they look at them. "That is something you don't see every day". Matt said to them. "You have said it right there". Wally said to them. "Yeah", Bobby said to them. The girls are in awe of it as they are speechless.

Richard looks at them. "Mettzo will be attacking soon. I want all of you to stay on guard". Richard said to them. "Plus once Mettzo is defeated, Fortesilenco will be waiting". Molly said to them.

The teens nod as the two vanish away. Kira nods as the next battle will be one of the tougher battles before the final battle. She has a sinking feeling that Fortesilenco will be going after Corey and Levi. "You all should head home now. I apologize about the change of plans of the ranger meeting now that we had it". Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other. "Think nothing of it, Kira". Corey said to Kira. "Yeah it gives more to think about". Diana said as they teleport back to their homes.

Back at the lair, Dr. Mutron is looking at the special weapon that he built. He also looks machine that connects to the weapon. "Cosilenco failed to bring the red ranger here. He may have been cured from the virus from the Anti Music Pendant, but this machine can weaken someone that did get effected from it'. Dr. Mutron said to himself. Fortesilenco, I report to me at once". Dr. Mutron said as he summons Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco walks in the room. "You summon me, Master of Silence". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at Fortesilenco. "After the battle vs Mettzo, I want you to go and capture the red ranger and bring him to me. I want it to happen when they least expect it". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods as it gets the picture. "Yes Master of Silence", Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron as he leaves the headquarters to kidnap Corey again.

Dr. Mutron looks at the machine and the weapon. "Once I get the needed energy from the machine to power up the Silence Ray, the island of Musicola and the entire world will be destroyed and silenced". Dr. Mutron said to himself as his plan is moving forward.

The next afternoon, the teens are at the park as they are trying to relax in between of intense battles and finals. They are aware of Mettzo's past. "I can not imagine my own sister breaking up my relationship with Corey". Diana said to them. "Yeah plus there was that crazy girl that tried to break up Mike and Stella a few years ago". Vivian said to them.

Laura nods as she remembers about it. "I remember about that. She tried to date David, but she changed her plan and go on Mike". Laura said to them.

Levi groans by the memory. "I also remember that as well. She even brought a knife to school just to stab Stella". Levi said to them.

Iris nods in agreement as she heard about the case. "My dad heard about the case. Apparently she was declared unable to stand trial and set to a mental hospital. There was a lot of outrage from the victim's family". Iris said to them.

Robin nods as he shakes his head. "The beat and rhythm of love, you can not chase it you have to let it find you in the most unexpected spot in life". Robin said to them.

Julianne looks at them. "Truer words has never been spoken Robin". Julianne said to them.

All the sudden, they are surrounded by Mutezoids as Mettzo shows up in warrior mode. She even has a built in vocal box so she can talk. "We met again rangers. Plus I hope you are ready to be destroyed". Mettzo said to them.

"Wait a minute, you can talk now". Matt said as he is stunned by it.

"Yes, I have to talk to communicate with you since my younger sister Molly destroyed my vocal chords. The only way I could communicate before is telepathy. Mutezoids attack". Mettzo said as she orders the foot soldiers to attack.

As the fight gets started, the teens grab their morphors out. "Music Force Let's Play the Music", the teens said as they morph into Guardian form while Iris said "Let's Play the Melody", Iris said and Robin said Lets Play the Rhythm".

Mettzo sees the rangers in their guardian forms. She glares at Iris and Robin in particular as she recognizes the guardian power of Molly and Richard. She is getting furious as she is seeing this. "I should have foreseen that you, gold ranger is the descendant of Molly, and you silver ranger is the descendant of Richard. THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING", Mettzo yells out at them as sets up a force field separating Iris and Robin from the others.

"What no way", Corey said to them.

"We can not help them to fight Mettzo". Julianne said to them.

"We still have these Mutezoids to deal with". Matt said to them.

"Right, plus we can not leave them either". Wally said to them.

Bobby nods in agreement. "We got to have faith that both Iris and Robin will get out of this". Bobby said to them.

Diana nods in agreement with Bobby. "Bobby is right guys". Diana said to them.

"Let's get these Mutezoids out of the way first". Vivian said to them.

"Agreed", Laura said to them.

"Let's give it everything we got and then try to help Iris and Robin". Levi said to them. The rangers nod as they are battling the Mutezoids.

Back in the force field, Iris and and Robin are fighting with Mettzo. Robin glances to see that the other are still fighting Mutezoids.

Mettzo glares at them. "You two are just like my perfect younger sister and Richard". Mettzo said to them as she is coming at Robin as she throws him at the force field wall. Robin feels the pain from the wall as he lands on the ground.

Iris swings his music staff at Mettzo as he is very pissed as well. "Your psychotic melody will never break us up like you did to Molly and Richard said to Mettzo.

Mettzo dodges the swing as she uses her psychic powers from her staff on Iris. Iris is floating to the ceiling like Mettzo is controlling him. As she hits the force field wall, Iris is in more pain because of it and the psychic powers. She yells out loud in pain.

From outside of the force field, the others hear that Iris is in serious trouble. "Oh man, Iris is trouble, and we can't get to them because of that force field wall". Levi said to them. Plus they are getting the last of the Mutezoids.

Diana nods in agreement. "If only Robin can find a way to bring the force field wall down". Diana said to them.

It hits Corey as he sees the staff in Mettzo's hands. "Perhaps there is", Corey said to them as he pulls out the Electric Guitar of Musicola. He turns the special nob to silver In doing so, the strings turn to silver, and Corey stumps the guitar strings. Corey closes his eyes as he is communicating with Iris telepathically.

'Robin, can you hear me'? Corey asks Iris.

'Yeah, Iris is in trouble, and I don't know how I can free her from Mettzo's crazy rhythm'. Robin telepathically said to Corey.

'Look at Mettzo's staff, I have a strong feeling that staff is what powers up the force field wall. I know that you care and love about Iris. You can do this'. Corey telepathically said to Robin.

Robin nods as he got back up again. 'I will save the melody of my life'. Robin said as he feels a power inside of him.

Robin charges in as he wacks at Mettzo's staff. "No I need it for the force field wall". Mettzo said as she is annoyed.

Iris is falling as Robin catches her and made the catch. "Robin you saved me and got the force field wall down". Iris said to Robin.

Robin is blushing underneath his helmet. "Yeah I knew I had to act in a fast beat to save you. I love you, Iris, and I can not imagine losing you to someone like Mettzo". Robin said to Iris.

Iris has the biggest smile on her face. "The melody of my love is only for you Robin". Iris said to Robin as the two hug in a romantic way.

Mettzo grabs her staff as she is getting very angry as she is hearing this. "No, this can not happen. Say good by to your precious silver ranger", Mettzo said to them. As she fires the the force field beam at Robin, Iris stands in front of Robin as she is prepared to take the full force of the blow. However they are protected by the power of the heart music charm.

Mettzo frowns as she realizes that they must have gotten the heart music charms. "No, this is impossible. How can you two have them"? Mettzo asks them as she is enraged.

Iris glares at Mettzo as she is really angry and pissed like her old intense self. "How dare you, HOW DARE YOU. You tried to destroy the person that loves me. You may have succeed in breaking Richard and Molly, but you will never break up Robin and me". Iris yells at Mettzo as she feels a power as well.

The gold and silver tuning pegs and the letter initials are glowing. "Tune it Corey", Iris and Robin said in unison. Corey nods as he turns the special nob to gold and silver. In doing so, the strings become in a gold and silver color.

"Guardian Power of Melody, Melody of Musicola", Iris said as she fires her music staff at Mettzo.

"Guardian Power of Rhythm, Rhythm of Musicola", Robin said as he fires his music staff at Mettzo.

As the gold and silver beams blend together, it hits Mettzo directly as her staff

Is destroyed. "No", Mettzo said as she is destroyed as well.

The teens went up to Iris and Robin. They both demorph as that battle is pretty intense. Vivian and Wally catches them. "I got you man". Wally said to Robin. "Yeah you two really did it". Vivian said to them.

The teens powers down as they gather around Iris and Robin. "Let's head back to DT Wave celebrate the fact that we only got Fortesileco and Dr. Mutton to deal with now". Levi said to them.

The teens nod as they get their morphors ready to teleport back to their headquarters. "I am all for that". Corey said to them.

All the sudden, just as the rangers are about to teleport back to DT Wave, Corey gets grabbed from behind by Fortesileco.

"What the, hey let me go", Corey said as he finds himself in the strong grip of the second in command officer.

The teens turn around as they see this. "Corey no", Julianne said to Corey.

Fortesilenco looks at them. "I love to stay and fight with you rangers, but I have orders to bring your red ranger to Dr. Mutron. The thing that has effected him most will be needed to destroy the island and the world". Fortesilenco said to them as he vanishes as he has Corey with him.

Diana has tears in her eyes. "What just happened here"? Matt asks them. "Yeah but we never saw this coming". Wally said to them. "Agreed", Bobby said to them. Laura notices that Diana is about to cry. "We better get back to DT Wave and figure this out". Laura said to them. The teens teleport to DT Wave.

Back at DT Wave, Kira frowns as there is one less ranger with them. "Rangers where is Corey"? Kira asks them as she a worried look on her face.

Levi looks at Kira as he is the one to tell her. "We were about to head back to DT Wave, but Fortesilenco showed up and taken Corey. We did not saw it coming". Levi said to them.

Iris nods in agreement. "Yeah Fortesilenco said that, the thing that has effected him most will be needed to destroy the island and the world". Iris said to them.

"Yeah what does that beat mean? Plus he has been effected by being kidnapped by that psycho man from the future". Robin asks them.

Kira looks at them as she realize what it could mean. "The thing that effected him most is the virus of the Anti Music Pendant". A female said to them. The teens see the new arrival in their headquarters. The teens has no idea if the female is their friend or enemy.

End Chapter

The cliff hanger is needed here, and the reason that Corey got captured will be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Fortesilenco's Down Fall Vs Levi Part 1: The Past of the Guardian of New Age


	81. Chapter 81

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 81: Fortesilenco's Down Fall Vs Levi and Corey Part 1: The Past of the Guardian of New Age

At DT Wave the teens are looking at the woman who suddenly shows up at their headquarters, Kira steps up as she is ready to defend her team. "Who are you and how do you know about the virus Anti Music Pendant"? Kira asks the woman.

The woman looks at Kira as her face softens. "I was effected by the virus before. My name is Natasha Amy, and I am the Guardian of New Age". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens are very surprised by this. "Wait, you are also a guardian. You must be one of the nine guardians that Corey freed". Julianne said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy turns to Julianne as she bows to her. "Indeed I am, new Guardian of Blues. The new Guardian of Rock and Roll is very brave and courageous. He fought very hard to get me and the others free". Natasha Amy said to them.

Levi nods as he knows it. "Yeah that's our Corey, but my little brother is in trouble again. What does being effected by the virus Anti Music Pendant have to do with it". Levi said to Natasha Amy. He is upset as he wipes his tears.

Natasha Amy looks at Levi as she recognizes him as the new Guardian of Techno. "I can clearly see your anguish new Guardian of Techno. My story is not an easy one". Natasha Amy said to them.

"Years ago on the Island of Musicola, I was chosen to become the Guardian of New Age by Soundmis. I was the youngest of all the other Guardians. I had a very deep connection to my genre of music that it really impressed the other guardians. The one guardian that took me under his wing was Roderick. He pretty made sure that I stayed safe. There were a few people that didn't like that I became a guardian. One person in particular was Nicholas. He believed that my age clouded Soundmis's decision and wanted him to repeal the decision. Soundmis's word is firm and holds up to anything. When Nicholas learns that I spent a lot of time with Roderick, he became enraged because Roderick was as you teenagers say that he is a heartthrob player. I never saw that in him, and Roderick was caring and sweet. The other guardians saw that Roderick changed his ways because of me.

One day, I was looking over some music. I got ambushed by Nicholas and an anti New Age monster. As the monster almost defeated me, Nicholas used the Anti Music Pendant and captured me.

The guardians were angry that Nicholas captured me. Soundmis and Hermione banished Nicholas from the Island of Musicola to Mount Siren. Roderick freed me from the pendant, and I got very ill with the virus. Roderick and the other guardians got the needed gifts of music. My test of Endurance was to climb to the top of Mount Siren and fight Nicholas. If I won the fight, Nicholas is forever banned from all islands of Musicola and the genre islands and permanently stayed on Mount Siren. If I lost, I had to give my Guardian power to someone else worthy, and I have to return to the island of New Island. The battle on top of Mount Siren was rough and intense, but I won the fight and got cured from the virus of the Anti Music Pendant. After the battle, I was in Roderick's arms and Nicholas was supposedly remained on Mount Siren or so I thought". Natasha Amy said to them.

Wally looks at Natasha Amy. "You and Corey must have a lot in common then. Being a young guardian, fallen sick to the virus of the Anti Music Pendant, but what does this have to Corey disappearing again? Plus what happened to this Nicholas guy"? Wally asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Wally as she recognizes some of Heather May's personality in him. "They say if you don't learn your history, you are doomed to let history repeat itself new Guardian of Heavy Metal, back to my story". Natasha Amy said to Wally.

"Some time has passed, I was hanging out with the guardians. Word has come that the Guardian of Silent Notes, Mutric, Guardian of Volume Fortmis, Guardian of Coda, Coda, and Metti has betrayed the island. It was a major shock to us. We decided to stay very vigilant. However one night, I was walking to my hut alone. I was kidnapped by Nicholas and brought to Mutric. He had changed his name to Dr. Mutron. He placed me on this machine that powered up this weapon that he and Nicholas built. He said that the machine only took people that were effected by the virus of the Anti Music Pendant. As Nicholas watched me suffer, Roderick and the other guardians came to rescue me. However Dr. Mutron and Nicholas took off with the weapon. After that night, it was decided that we leave the Island of Musicola for our own islands to protect the people of the islands of our music genres. Roderick and I had our last night together, and it was that night I gave him my guardian token to him. I told him if I ever have a son with him I wanted to name him Cornelius. About a month later, Nicholas and Dr. Mutron lead the attack on the Island of New Age. It was just me vs Nicholas and Dr. Mutron. As I fought bravely, my guardian power gotten stolen. After the battle, I was taken to that forsaken cave. Nicholas told me that Dr. Mutron gave him ice powers while in exile on Mount Siren. He told me that he trapped the other guardians that gotten their guardian powers stolen. He froze me in a block of ice and watched me since until Cornelius showed up. A rumor had it that Nicholas was Dr. Mutron's secret son. If I know Dr. Mutron, he is going to weaken Cornelius to power up his weapon again to destroy Musicola and start invading the main land". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as they look at each other. "This weapon how bad is it"? Matt asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy looks at Matt. "It is really bad, Guardian of Country. It is capable of mass destruction and permanently silencing all sorts of sounds and music". Natasha Amy said to them.

Bobby looks at Natasha Amy. "It explains so much about this, and it also explains why Corey has been through so much this year". Bobby said to Natasha.

Diana nods in agreement with Bobby. "Yeah he got kidnapped by Christopher Askew, kidnapped on the island, the trial, the kidnapped by Christopher Askew from the future, he has been through so much". Diana said to Natasha Amy.

Vivian also nods in agreement with Diana. "Yeah we have to get him back and defeat Fortesilenco". Vivian said to Natasha Amy.

Laura also nods in agreement with Vivian. "Plus we have been to the headquarters once before Natasha Amy". Laura said to Natasha Amy.

Iris nods to Natasha Amy as she is ready to do this. "Corey needs us, Natasha Amy". Iris said to Natasha Amy.

Robin has a determined look on his face. "Yeah plus Fortesilenco has taken this beat a bit too far". Robin said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods to them. "You are good friends and family, Guardians of Rap, Jazz, Hiphop, Classical, Melody and Rhythm". Natasha Amy said to them.

The teens nod as Levi has a determined look on his face. "Julianne, it is time to put an end to Fortesilenco once and for all. Corey is my little brother. I owe it to him to save him this time. I want to lead this rescue mission". Levi said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Levi as it is customary for the second in command to lead the team when Corey is not here. "Everyone, Levi is going to lead the team in this rescue mission". Julianne said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as this is a special occasion. "I am with you, Levi". Matt said to Levi. Bobby and Wally nod in agreement as they look at them. "This is a special occasion, and they will not see this coming". Bobby and Wally said to them.

The rest of the teens nod in agreement. Kira looks at Levi. "Well Levi, you ready". Kira said to Levi.

Levi nods to them as he has a determined look on his face. "Let's Go Everyone", Levi said to them.

Diana looks at Levi as she is taken back by how it is said. "You said it just like Corey does it". Diana said to Levi.

Levi shrugs to Diana as he is thinking about Corey. "It must be a McKnight thing". Levi said to Diana as they head out to rescue Corey.

Back at the lair, Corey is in chains as Fortesilenco is bringing him to Dr. Mutron. In a room, Dr. Mutron sees Fortesilenco as he brings Corey with him. "Ah everything is going according to plan", Dr. Mutron said to them.

Fortesilenco looks at Dr. Mutron. "Snatching the red ranger was easy like taking sheet music from a baby, Master of Silence". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron has an evil grin on his face. "Put him in the machine", Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods to Dr. Mutron as he brings Corey to the machine. Corey is released from the chains as it gets replaced with restrains on his wrists shoulders, waist, knees, and ankles. "What is this? It dawns on Corey as this is the same thing that happened years ago. You did this to Natasha Amy didn't you". Corey asks Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at Corey as he has a vindictive expression on his face. "Yes that Natasha Amy, she screamed very loudly as I got the needed energy from her to destroy the islands of their music genres. This time, I will destroy Musicola and the world by getting the need energy from you". Dr. Mutron said to Corey.

As Dr. Mutron turns on the machine, the machine is powering up as a sphere is being lowered toward Corey. Corey frowns as this time he is alone in this mess. As the sphere fires crimson red beams at him, Corey is starting to feel pain. 'I can't give them what they want from me'. Corey thought to himself as plans to resisting it.

Dr. Mutron frowns as this is going slower than he anticipated. "Resistance is futile red ranger". Dr. Mutron said to Corey as he turns up the power a bit more.

Corey feels the higher intensity of the sphere. He is still resisting to scream. "I refuse to give you what you want Dr. Mutton". Corey said as he is in a lot of pain.

Just as Dr. Mutron turns the intensity of the machine, the alarm is going off. Fortesilenco look at the monitor as it is the rangers invading the lair. "Master of Silence, it is the rangers". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks up at the monitors. "No I need that energy to power up the weapon". Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at the leader. "I will deal the rangers, Master of Silence". Fortesilenco said to Dr. Mutron.

Corey frowns as the others are here at the headquarters. He feels something special deep inside in his heart. Dr. Mutron looks at Fortesilenco. "Go and get rid of them", Dr. Mutron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco nods as he left the room.

Dr. Mutron turns the power of the machine higher. The beam level is increasing as it is hits Corey. "I know you have that energy that I want red ranger. GIVE IT TO ME". Dr. Mutron yells at him. Corey is in a lot of pain, but he is still resisting from giving the needed energy.

The rangers are not morphed as they are searching for Corey. "Man last time we were here, we did not check out the other places". Wally said to them. "I know but we have to keep looking". Bobby said to them. "But why Corey has not screamed out to us yet"? Matt asks them. "I do not know know

As they see an open door, the teens run in to the battle chamber. "I am glad that you rangers walk into this particular room". Fortesilenco said to them. The door to the room slams shut as they are locked in. Plus Mutezoids are surrounding them. "So this was a trap all along". Julianne said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco glares at Levi as he nods to him. "Yes, I can not have you rangers interfere with my master's plans to destroy Musicola and the world, and he needs that energy from that pesky red ranger". Fortesilenco said to them.

Levi grabs his morphor as the others follow suit. "That pesky red ranger is my little brother. We know that Dr. Mutron has done this once before to Natasha Amy. If I know Corey, he is a fighter and resist the harmful beams that is causing pain to make him give the energy to power up the same weapon. It is my turn to lead this team to rescue him because I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, AND HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND MY BROTHER IN FULL BLOOD". Levi yells out in a battle cry.

As Levi's heart music charm is activating, a bronze energy beam fires out as it is finding Corey. The teens are shocked and in awe of this. "This is beyond awesome beat". Robin said to them. "Yeah Levi must have activated his heart music charm to reach out to Corey". Iris said to them. "Plus he expressed how much Levi does love Corey". Laura said to them. "Yeah he is like a full blooded brother instead of a half brother". Vivian said to them. Diana is speechless as she hears Levi's words.

Back in the other room, Corey is losing the resistance to scream and give the needed energy to Dr. Mutron. "You can not resist it for long now". Dr. Mutron said to Corey.

All the sudden, the bronze energy beam hits the machine and the weapon. The machine is going haywire as the restraints are releasing Corey. Corey is confused on what is happening as the bronze energy is healing him as well. He realizes that the machine will explode soon as he escapes from it and running towards the battle chamber. 'Levi thank you, now I'm coming for you'. Corey thought to himself as he has his heart music charm is starting to glow and his red morphor in his hands.

Dr. Mutron frowns as the machine blows up. "No not my machine". Dr. Mutron yells out as he got out of the way as well. Dr. Mutron looks at the weapon as it is starting to go haywire. He notices that Corey got away. "I may not have your energy for my plan. However I will attack the main land soon". Dr. Mutron said to himself as he teleport himself away.

Back in the battle chamber, the fight is really heating up as the teens are morphed into ranger form. Plus Levi is putting everything into fighting Fortesilenco while the others are dealing with the Mutezoids.

Fortesilenco throws Levi in a swirl around as he kicks at him in the stomach. Levi falls to the ground as he demorphs as well. "Levi no", the teens yell out to him.

All the sudden, the teens hear an explosion as the room rumbles. Fortesilenco frowns that the tables has turned. "NO HOW COULD THIS BE"? Fortesilenco yells at them.

"The love and the bond that two brothers share is unbreakable. This is true no matter if the brothers are fully related or half related, Fortesilenco. MY LOVE FOR LEVI IS THE SAME". A male voice said to them.

As the teens are stunned to see someone coming in to the room, they will be surprised on who the person truly is.

End Chapter

Ok I have to stop the chapter here for the surprise effect that will take place in next chapter. It does have the cliffhanger ending, but it is needed here.

Next Chapter: Fortesilenco's Down Fall Vs Levi and Corey Part 2: McKnight Brothers Forever


	82. Chapter 82

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 82: Fortesilenco's Down Fall Vs Levi and Corey Part 2: McKnight Brothers Forever

Back in the battle chamber, the teens are wondering who just said "my love for Levi is the same", in a battle cry. As the smoke clears up, the teens are very surprised that it is Corey walking into the room.

Diana has a smile on her face as she sees that it is Corey. "Guys, it is Corey". Diana said to them. The teens are flabbergasted as they are completely speechless. "Where did you come from"? Matt asks Corey.

Corey looks at Matt as he has a lot of explaining to do. "I will explain later, but first let's put Fortesilenco away once and for all". Corey said to Matt.

Matt nods to Corey as he likes that plan. Corey looks at Levi who is struggling to get up. "Levi, are you alright"? Corey asks as he rushes over to him.

Levi looks up at Corey as he is glad to see him. "I am glad that you are here, and I am glad that you are my brother Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods as he reach his hand out to him. "I am glad as well. We should finish off Fortesilenco together. That is why we could not have defeated him every time he has been attacking us". Corey said to Levi.

As Levi takes Corey's hand, Levi feels an red aura coming from Corey's heart music charm as it is healing him as well.

Fortesilenco looks at at them as he is shocked by all of these. "You dare to escape from my master's plan. I will destroy you both". Fortesilenco said to them.

Corey grabs his morphor out. "Music Force Let's Play the Music". Corey said as he morphs into his guardian form.

Plus the building is also breaking apart as well. Julianne looks at them. "Guys this building is about to collapse". Julianne said to them.

Fortesilenco notices the building is breaking apart that is caused by the explosion of the machine. He grabs his weapon that he had hidden all along. "I should have ended you on that day on that mountain in Angel Grove". Fortesilenco said to them.

As Fortesilenco charges in at them with the sharp blade, Corey and Levi blocks it with their music staffs. "You will never harm my big/little brother. WE ARE MCKNIGHT BROTHERS FOREVER". Corey and Levi said in unison as they push Fortesilenco back.

Fortesilenco stumbles back some as he lands on the ground. "No this can not be", Fortesilenco said to them.

Corey pulls out the electric guitar of Musicola out and the red and bronze tuning peg and the C and L initials are glowing. "You better believe it pal". Levi said to Fortesilenco. "Let's tune it", Corey said as he turns the special nob to red and bronze. The strings turn to both red and bronze.

"Guardian Power of Rock and Roll, Rock and Roll Music Blast", Corey said as he fires his powerful music beam.

"Guardian Power of Techno, Techno Triad", Levi said as he fires his powerful music beam.

As a powerful red and bronze music beams combined as one attack, it has gold and silver music notes that also intertwined as well. It hits Fortesilenco directly. "No, No, No", Fortesilenco said as he explodes as he is destroyed into dust.

As the teens see that the lair is falling apart, they realize that they have to leave. "Let's move this beat before we get crushed". Robin said to them. The teens nod as they teleport out from the lair.

Outside of the lair, the teens are at a safe distance to see the lair of Dr. Mutron finally collasping and destroyed. "Well at least there headquarters is destroyed". Iris said to them. "I agree but if their headquarters is destroyed when and where will our final battle will take place"? Wally asks them. "Let's not worry about that and enjoy the fact we got our leader back again". Bobby said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Vivian looks at them. "Although, do we have a special leash for Corey though"? Vivian asks them. The teens look at each other as Vivian said to them. "I don't think we need a leash for Corey. Fortesilenco is gone for good, and pretty soon Dr. Mutron will be gone for good". Laura said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. "Plus, we are one final battle away from saving the world and joining the Spirit Warrior team on being veterans". Matt said to them.

The teens grin as they like hearing the sound of that. "Yeah plus we will also have some bragging rights". Julianne said to them.

Corey looks at them as he shakes his head. "I wouldn't boast in front of the Jurassic Squad guys. They still have work to do on their end". Corey said to them.

Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah guys, we should not make them feel bad about it. They will defeat Ripto when it's time". Levi said to them.

Diana looks at them. "Corey are you sure you are alright? I mean they snatched you very unexpected, and yet you came back to us in the most unexpected way". Diana said to Corey.

Corey looks at Diana as he comforts her. "I am fine, Diana. I could not let Dr. Mutron get the needed energy from me. Plus when that machine went haywire, I felt something warm comforting me. I had a strong feeling that it was Levi's brotherly love for me". Corey said to Diana.

Diana nods as she hugs Corey. "I am glad that what ever Dr. Mutron was planning for you didn't happen". Diana said to Corey.

Corey smiles at Diana. "I know but he is still out there. With his headquarters destroyed, there is no way that he will be coming back here. Let's head back to DT Wave". Corey said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to DT Wave.

Meanwhile

Dr. Mutron is on Mount Siren as he has return to another headquarters. He sighs as his plan to power up his weapon failed. "My mainland headquarters maybe destroyed, but I will destroy the rangers once and for all". Dr. Mutron said as he is planning the final battle.

End Chapter

Ding dong Fortesilenco is gone for good. The final battle is coming up in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Final Battle on Mount Siren


	83. Chapter 83

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 83: The Final Battle on Mount Siren

On Mount Siren, Dr. Mutron is in his old headquarters. He looks at his Mutezoids that he used to call upon for the battles on the islands. 'The Ancient Mutezoids are so weak to send to the main land to attack'. Dr. Mutron thought to himself. He realizes that there are two other ranger teams on the main land to attack as well. He can lure the Music Force team to the island.

Mount Siren has a special magnetic field that can cut off all communication to friends on the main land. Dr. Mutron has an evil grin on his face. "I may not have that needed energy from that red ranger. I do have things here to lure the rangers here, and plus I can send Mutezoids to those other two cities. That way, they can not call them for help because this island has special magnetic field that can interfere with communication to anyone on the main land". Dr. Mutron said to himself. He powers up the Mutezoids he has in his Mount Siren location as he is making his final plans.

Back in Reefside, Corey is at home as he has been ordered by Kira and Conner to take it easy. He is outside watching the sunset with Levi. "Hey Corey", Levi said to Corey.

Corey looks at Levi as he sits next to him. "Hey Levi, is something on your mind"? Corey asks Levi.

Levi nods as looks at Corey. "Yeah ever since we destroyed the lair and Fortesilenco bit the dust, it makes me wonder where our final battle will take place". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods as it is also on his mind. "I do not know either Levi. Plus the it makes me wonder what Dr. Mutron will do considering he didn't get that energy from me to power up that weapon of his. If that bronze aura didn't came when it did, he would have gotten that energy. Plus he could have taken me out from the lair to a different location the moment when you guys arrived at the lair". Corey said to Levi.

Levi nods as he is right by Corey's side. He turns around as he sees two visitors. "I think you got some visitors". Levi said to Corey.

Corey turns around as he sees Jared and Quincy. "Jared, Quincy, I did not know that you two are coming over". Corey said to them.

Jared nods to Corey as he looks at him. "Levi called us to come over". Quincy said to Corey. Jared nods in agreement. "I have heard that you have caused a lot of worry for your teammates recently". Jared said to Corey.

Corey sighs as he remembers about heading to the island of Musicola alone to reconnect to the lost guardians and being kidnapped recently. "Yeah my teammates are considering putting me on a leash". Corey said as he has a sheepish expression on his face.

Jared grins to Corey as he shakes his head. "I can see why that is". Jared said to Corey. Quincy nods in agreement. "I can understand the reasoning about it". Quincy said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at them. "Now we just have Dr. Mutron to defeat, and I got a bad feeling that he is planning something for it". Corey said to them.

Quincy can see that this is the final battle for him. "The final battle is not going to be an easy thing to get through Corey, and I know this because I have been there". Quincy said to Corey.

Jared realizes that Corey's team will be the second team to take down their own villain. "What was it like Quincy being in a final battle"? Jared asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at them as she realizes that the two guys needs to hear this. "The final battle is not going to be an easy one. Plus all sort of emotions will be flying out every where. You two must be aware of the past of the main villain that is behind the battles as well". Quincy said to them.

Corey nods as he knows about Dr. Mutron's past while Jared does not know anything about Ripto yet. "I know about Dr. Mutron's past being the Guardian of Silent Notes and his former name is Mutric. He defiantly wanted more silent notes in music, but there are a reason to have the silent notes in a piece of music. He basically went power crazy and betrayed the ways of Musicola and stolen the guardian power from Natasha Amy and eight other guardians". Corey said to them.

Levi looks at Corey as he is aware about it. Jared does know some of it. "You must have learned a lot while on the lone island journey". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared as he has that calm expression on his face. "Yeah I did. Reconnecting to the nine lost guardians was the hardest things I ever done". Corey said to them.

Quincy looks at Corey as she grins to him. "It would not surprise me if they do not call you the Dr. Oliver of your team". Quincy said to Corey.

Corey shakes his head as he has heard it. "That is what Levi and the others said. Plus word is, we have to nominate a mentor for the Zordon Award at the banquet in a couple of months". Corey said to them.

The three teens nod as they heard something about it. "Yeah that's right, plus we can nominate our own mentor or pick one of the other mentors from either Elemental Fusion, Unity Force, ATB, Spirit Warriors, Music Force, and Jurassic Squad and why we pick them". Levi said to them.

Jared looks at them as he has a lot to think about. "It sounds really cool to have a mentor receiving an award like that". Jared said to them.

Corey nods in agreement as he looks at them. "I planning to nominate Dr. Anya Burrows for the award. I mean she is willing to help a team in a dire situation. She was there for us when I was really sick, and she did find some answers as well". Corey said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they remember about that. "That is a good reason to nominate her". Quincy said to Corey.

Conner walks outside as he sees Jared and Quincy. "Are you going to join us for dinner"? Conner asks them. Jared and Quincy look at each other. "No thank you, I have to get home". Jared said to Conner. "Thanks for the invite though". Quincy said to Conner as they left for home.

Conner shrugs as he looks at Corey and Levi as he is holding a red velvet box. "Wow dad, what is in the box"? Levi asks Conner. "It is an engagement ring I am planning to give to Kira". Conner said to them. The ring is not too simple and not too flashy.

Corey nods to Conner as he approves of it. "Kira will love it dad". Corey said to Conner. Levi nods in agreement. "Have you shown it to Julianne yet"? Levi asks Conner.

Conner looks at them as he shakes his head. "I will plan to tell her at school tomorrow". Conner said to them.

Levi and Corey nod to each other. "Sounds great dad", Corey said to Conner. "Yeah plus you are including her as well". Levi said to Conner.

Conner nods to them. "That's what I am planning to do. Now let's have some dinner, you two have finals to study for". Conner said to them. Corey and Levi nod as they went inside of the home.

That night, Corey is still awake as he is wondering why Dr. Mutron vanished when the machine exploded. 'If he did not stick around when the headquarters was destroyed, he must have another headquarters some where out there'. Corey thought to himself. He went to the kitchen as he fixes a cup of hot chamomile tea.

Conner looks Corey as he pulls a mug from the kitchen cabinet. "Penny for your thoughts champ", Conner said to Corey.

Corey looks at Conner as he nods to him. "Yeah when that machine exploded, Dr. Mutron left the headquarters. It makes me wonder if he has another headquarters somewhere or he is laying low somewhere to plan his final battle". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods as he sees Corey's concern. "I can understand about this Corey. You should not let this bother you". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as the water is boiling for tea. "Thanks dad", Corey said as he pours the hot water into a mug. As he added a few drops of lemon into it, Corey is in deep thought about the future as he drinks his tea.

Conner nods to Corey as he looks at him. "Is there thing else on your mind besides the final battle"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks at Conner as he nods to him. "Well, I want to write a book about my kidnapping experience and the trial. Plus I want to become a lawyer". Corey said to Conner.

Conner is surprised by this as he looks at Corey. "I think that is a great idea to write a book about the experience, champ. Plus what area of law do you plan to go"? Conner asks Corey.

Corey looks up at Conner as he has thought about it deeply. "Family and adoption law, after so much adoption and custody that has happened this year, I want to represent what the interest of families that want to adopt children". Corey said to Conner.

Conner nods to Corey as it is a noble goal for a career. "I think that is a wonderful goal, champ". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to Conner as he feels better about telling him what is on his mind. He drinks his tea as Conner looks at him. "You know I have been drinking this tea as well. Plus you have really worried me each time you went missing. I guess it is the father and the veteran ranger in me". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods as he can understand why his dad got worried. "I suppose that the villains and the criminals wanted to see me suffer and tried to break me, dad. I mean Christopher Askew of the present and future tried to break me. Sharon tried to break me. Dr. Mutron and Fortesilenco tried to break me. I am not invincible by any means, dad. It means that I am stronger than most people think I am. I suppose I am the Dr. Oliver of the team".

Corey said to Conner.

Conner smirks at Corey as he knows that it is the Corey he knows all too well. "That is defiantly true champ. You should get some sleep. You may never know if the villain is going to strike the next day or not". Conner said to Corey.

Corey nods to Conner as he gets the sinking feeling that it will happen the next day. "I will defiantly do that dad". Corey said to Conner as he went to bed.

Dream Sequence

Corey is in a weird space as Soundmis appears to him one last time. "Soundmis what is going on"? Corey asks Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Corey as he shows an image of another hidden island in front of him. "Cornelius, you and your friends will be in your final battle and facing Dr. Mutron. In order to do that, each one of your teammates must activate their tokens that they received when you reconnected with the nine lost guardians". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods as he remembers when he activated his token in his fight vs. Nicholas. "I see, but what is this island that I am seeing here"? Corey asks Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Corey. "That is Mount Siren. It is located on a lake just outside of Reefside. This is the very island where Natasha Amy passed her Test of Endurance in order to reverse the virus that was in her. Years ago, Dr. Mutron did have a headquarters here, and it housed Ancient Mutezoids that was not used when he attacked the other islands. The thing is ancient Mutezoids can only be defeated by those that has the power of music. When he left it to go to the mainland, he had this island invisible so no one from Musicola to find it to destroy. Now that he is back at that headquarters, the island is visible". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods to Soundmis as it is the place to go to defeat Dr. Mutron. "No wonder he took off when the machine exploded". Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Corey. "Cornelius, there are two more things you should know. The first thing is that Mount Siren has a strong electronic field. It is capable of interfering communication to anyone on the main land, and to the other islands. If you have friends trying to get in touch with you, they wouldn't be able to do it". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods as he realizes that Jared and Quincy would not be able to get in touch with him or his teammates of they get attacked. "Mount Siren is where you banished Nicholas too isn't it". Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Corey as he is right. "That's correct Cornelius", Soundmis said to Corey. "There is one more thing I must tell you". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey looks a bit nervous on what it is that he will tell him. "What is it"? Corey asks Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Corey. "It has been a great pleasure of meeting and telling you all sorts of things. After you and your friends defeat Dr. Mutron, I will no longer appearing to you in your dreams or appearing at DT Wave because the evil tranny of Dr. Mutron will be gone forever. However I will watch over all of you as you go to your future endeavors". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods as he realizes that this is probably the last time he will see Soundmis. "The others should have been here to see this". Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods as he looks at them. "The others does know about it and so do you. Plus the location of Mount Siren is already on your dresser. Goodluck to your future, Cornelius Michael McKnight". Soundmis said to Corey as he disappears one last time.

End Dream

Corey wakes up as the alarm is going off. He has a cold sweat on his forehead as he glances at the small piece of paper that has the coordinates to Mount Siren. He sighs as it is a picturesque day. "I got a feeling that day is when he is going to attack. What I am curious is about is that legend being true". Corey said to himself as he gets dressed and packs a bag.

Back on Mount Siren, Dr. Mutron has finished powering up the Ancient Mutezoids. The Ancient Mutezoids are super powered foot soldiers. They are dark red and bronze colored beings with special armor. He has a different weapon as he equips it on him. This weapon is what he used in the fight vs Natasha Amy long ago before he stolen her guardian power. It is a double edged sword with special prongs on it. "Soon I will be unstoppable, and I will destroy the rangers and the world". Dr. Mutron said as he raises the sword into the air. In doing so, black energy is emitting from the sword as it swirls up to the air.

At DT Wave, the teens are together as they are in special training. Kira notices something unusual on the monitors. "Rangers, there is something unusual coming from a lake outside of Reefside". Kira said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that this is Dr. Mutron's doing. Corey looks at them. "This is it guys, our final battle. Let's Go Everyone", Corey said to them as they teleport to the location.

At the location, the teens see the island with a strange mount on it. "That is one strange place". Julianne said to them. "You said it right there". Matt said to them. The teens walk on the pathway as they walk towards the island. Little did they know that the Ancient Mutezoids are being sent to Reefside, Clover Hill, and Warrior Heights to keep them at Mount Siren. Plus an invisible wall to the island forms so the rangers can not escape.

Back in Reefside, Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver are at DT Wave. "I take it that the rangers went off for a ranger battle then". Ethan said to them. "Yeah this battle decides everything". Conner said to them.

Kira frowns as she something more on the monitors. "Oh no this bad, this is very very bad". Kira said to them. She is getting very worried for the rangers.

Conner frowns as he does not like here the sound of this. "Kira what's wrong"? Dr. Oliver asks Kira.

Kira looks at them. "There are Mutezoids attacking the city". Kira said to them. They look at each other. "Wait a minute, you got worried about that". Conner said to Kira as he is confused by it.

Kira gives Conner a look. "It is not just Reefside. It is also Clover Hill and Warrior Heights as well. Plus I just sent the rangers to a different location. Dr. Mutron must have sent the strange location to lure them out leaving Reefside completely defenseless". Kira said to them.

The adults are stunned by this as they look at Kira. All the sudden, they hear screams coming from outside. Dr. Oliver looks at them as his old red ranger instinct is kicking into hyper drive. "Kira call up Adam, Tia, Dr. Taylor, Jason, and Anya let them know what is going on". Dr. Oliver said to Kira. Kira nods as she is already on it. "On it", Kira said to Dr. Oliver.

Conner sighs as he and Ethan are worried about their respective children. "Conner be honest, will they be alright"? Ethan asks Conner.

Conner looks at Ethan as he sees that he is worried as well. "They have to be alright, Ethan. They are our hope". Conner said to Ethan.

Kira looks at them as she just got off the phone with Jason. "Stella and her team will head here to help us, Adam and Dr. Taylor got the alert". Kira said to Dr. Oliver.

Dr. Oliver nods to Kira as they look at Conner. Conner looks at them. "We got work to do". Conner said to them.

Back on Mount Siren, the teens sees the 11 Ancient Mutezoids personalized to match their ranger color. Dr. Mutron looks at them. "Why hello rangers, I am glad that you all could come here". Dr. Mutron said to them.

Wally glares at Dr. Mutron. "I wish I could say the same thing about seeing you". Wally said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at them as he is laughing at them. Bobby frowns at them. "Alright wise guy what's so funny"? Bobby asks Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at them as he is so amused by it. "I have already sent my Ancient Mutezoids to attack the three cities that has active or newly veteran rangers, and plus none of you besides the guardians that were born on Musicola to leave Mount Siren to help them". Dr. Mutron said to them. The teens are in shock by this as they got lured into a trap.

Back in Reefside, Dr. Oliver, Conner, Ethan, and Kira are fighting the Mutezoids. They are in ranger form as they are fighting back. "Geez, what is with these things"? Kira asks them. "I do not know these things will not go down at all". Ethan said to them. "Yeah nothing is effecting them at all". Conner said to them.

"Kira come in", Dr. Taylor said to Kira. Kira hears the call from her morphor.

"What is it"? Kira asks Dr. Taylor.

"None of our attacks is working on these Mutezoids. We need your rangers here in Warrior Heights". Dr. Taylor said to Kira.

Kira sighs as she has to be the one to tell him. "They got lured out to Mount Siren, and plus the communication with my rangers is being interfered by something there". Kira said to Dr. Taylor.

"Great, we will have to work at it until we get some help". Dr. Taylor said to Kira.

Kira nod as this is a pickle to be in. She kicks at an Ancient Mutezoid as another friend gets in touch. "Kira is there anything I can do"? Zane asks Kira.

"Can your team get to Warrior Heights and help the rangers there? Plus Anya's rangers are heading to Clover Hill to assist the rangers there". Kira said to Zane.

"You got it Kira", Zane said to Kira as the communication ends.

Back on Mount Siren the teens are looking at the Ancient Mutezoids. "It is time to morph and a time for action". Corey said to them. The teens nod to Corey as they grab their morphors. "Music Force Let's Play the Music", the teens said as they morph into Guardian from. "Music Force Let's Play the Melody", Iris said as she morph into her Guardian form. "Music Force Let's Play the Rhythm". Robin said as he morphs into his Guardian form.

As the battle gets started, the teens see Natasha Amy and the other former guardians while Dr. Mutron teleports away. Corey remembers what Soundmis told him. "Roderick", Corey said to Roderick.

Roderick went up to Corey. "What is it"? Roderick asks Corey. Corey looks at him as he is engaging combat on a dark red Ancient Mutezoid. "I want you and the other guardians to head to the main land to help in the battles in Reefside, Clover Hills, and Warrior Heights. The only way these Ancient Mutezoids can be destroyed with the powers of music. That is something they do not have since we can't leave the island because of that stupid barrier". Corey said to Roderick as he kicks at the Ancient Mutezoid.

Roderick nods as he understands Corey's reasoning. The guardians nod as they pull out their music sabers. "You are right Corey. We will give them these music sabers since they have music power in them". Roderick said to Corey.

Corey nods to Roderick. "Thanks Roderick", Corey said to Roderick. The rangers see the guardians go to help the other rangers as they are still fighting their individual Ancient Mutezoid.

Back in Clover Hill, The Beast Rangers and the Jurassic Squad rangers are fighting the Ancient Mutezoids. "What in the world are these things made off"? Omar asks them. "I do not know. It seems what ever blows we make on these things is ineffective at all". Zack said to them.

Zara nods in agreement as every lighting blast she made gets blocked. "I want to know what I can hit them with so they can bite the dust already". Zara said as she is very pissed off.

Nate nods in agreement as he is by her side as well as he is using his falcon blade. "Yeah, we really need some sort of clue". Nate said to them.

Jared sighs as he really needs Corey's assistance. 'Corey, I really need your help'. Jared thought to himself.

All the sudden, music sabers in different colors appear to each one of them in their ranger color. Plus Anya has the bronze music saber in her hands. 'Rangers of Jurassic and Beast rangers, use these music sabers to help. These Ancient Mutezoids can be destroyed with music power'. Roderick telepathically said to them.

The teens and the veterans look at each other as they use them. Jared slashes at an Ancient Mutezoid with the red music saber. The Ancient Mutezoid gets destroyed. "Guys switch your weapons now, I got a feeling that Corey sent help to us". Jared said to them.

The group nod as they changed tactic. Hunter groans as it is the green music saber. "Alright but why does it have to be country music for green"? Hunter asks them.

Gwen gives Hunter a look. "You just have to deal with it for now". Gwen said to Hunter. Hunter sighs as the saber is doing its job. "Fine, but these things really does work on these things". Hunter said to them.

Jared nods as he is thinking about Corey. "He is probably in the thick of their final battle by now". Jared said to them. Adam nods as he got notified that the Elemental Fusion, Spirit Warriors, Dino Thunder, and Unity Force rangers also got the music sabers as they are fight back as well.

Back at Reefside, the group are fighting back in downtown Reefside. "At least we have some new advantage on these things". Dr. Oliver said to them. "Agreed plus we got more back up in Stella's team as well". Ethan said to them.

All the sudden, Dr. Mutron shows back up in Reefside. "Why hello", Dr. Mutron said to them. The group is shocked to see the main leader. Dr. Mutron charges in at Kira and Conner as he glares at the two of them. "You two did not see me coming didn't you". Dr. Mutron said to them.

Conner and Kira gets hit as land on the ground hard. "You really should not be here". Conner said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutton looks at them. "I am making things more raising the stakes as it were, and don't worry I won't be here for long anyways". Dr. Mutron said as he traps Kira in a bubble like orb as he lifts her into the air.

Kira is trapped as she is now Dr. Mutron's prisoner. "Hey let me go", Kira said to Dr. Mutron. She is struggling to burst out from it.

Conner is shocked to his core as his girlfriend is captured. "Let her go", Conner said as he charges in with the red music saber.

Dr. Mutron kicks at Conner and uses his sword as it breaks the music saber in half. Conner lands on the ground hard as he is in a lot of pain and demorphs. "Conner", Dr. Oliver and Ethan yells out to him. Kira is shocked to her core as she disappears with Dr. Mutron.

Back on Mount Siren, the rangers are struggling against the 11 personalized Ancient Mutezoids. "These things are stronger than they look". Diana said to them. "I know. It is like they know what move we are going to make next". Vivian said to them. "It is impossible for us to go one move ahead on them because they know what our next move is going to be". Laura said to them. "What can we do thought? Iris asks them. There must be a beat that we are missing here". Robin said to them.

Levi sees that Corey is receiving the ranger psychic communication. Corey feels like he is having a migraine headache. "Corey what's wrong"? Levi asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "Dr. Mutron has taken Kira and coming back here". Corey said to them". Corey said to them.

The teens are shocked by this as they look at him. "WHAT"? The teens said in full explanation point.

Corey frowns as he has enough of these personalized Ancient Mutezoids. "Guys let's switch things up, pick a different Ancient Mutezoid to fight. The reason why we are struggling with them because they are matched up by color and skill". Corey said to them.

The teens nod as they switched on Ancient Mutezoids. Julianne glares at the green Ancient Mutezoid. "You bloody thing will not win. As long as I am Corey's second in command, you will not get passed me". Julianne said as she activates her guardian token.

Matt is looking at the blue Ancient Mutezoid. "Your time will be up and the earth will have stories of the future to be told and more country music will take shape". Matt said as he activates his guardian token.

Wally and Bobby are taking on the white (Wally) and black Ancient (Bobby) Mutezoids. "What you have done to us, we will not let you get in our way". Bobby and Wally said in unison as their guardian tokens are activating.

Diana, Vivian, and Laura also nods as they are ready to fight back against a different Ancient Mutezoid. "We are stronger than you could ever could". Diana said to them. "We will defeat you once and for all". Vivian said to them. "We are the momma bears of this team". Laura said to them. In doing so, they activate their guardian tokens.

Iris and Robin nod as they are holding hands as they are facing the silver and gold Ancient Mutezoid. "We are the direct descendants of the Guardians of Melody and Rhythm, and we have united as one to defeat you". Iris and Robin said to them. In doing so, they activate their guardian token.

Levi rushes over as the red Ancient Mutezoid is about to smash into Corey. "Not my brother, you crusty Mutebot". Levi said as he activated his guardian token and slashes at the ancient Mutezoid.

Corey got up as he gives a round house kick and slash at the bronze Ancient Mutezoid. "That goes double for you as well". Corey said to them.

All the sudden, the 11 rangers feel a lot more power coming from their tokens. "Music Force Let's Play the Music Ultimate Guardian Form", the teens said while Robin said "Let's Play the Rhythm Ultimate Guardian Form", and Iris said "Let's Play the Melody Guardian Form".

Special Morphing Sequence

The 11 teens are shining brightly as their guardian forms as they are getting more armor on his shoulders and legs. They feels the music flowing through them as the token becomes a shield and his music staff is becoming a sword.

End Special Morphing Sequence

The teens are stunned by the new transformation as Corey has been through it once before. "Let's finish these", Corey said to them. He grabs the Electric Guitar of Musicola out as well. The teens nod as they destroy the personalized Ancient Mutezoids. They have been destroyed to dust as Dr. Mutron has come back with Kira with him.

The teens are shocked by this. "You bloody fiend, what did you do"? Julianne asks Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at them as he has a sick and twisted look on his face. "I captured your precious adoptive mother blue ranger. Now your mentor will watch me destroying you all, and I will personally go after those pathetic Jurassic Squad rangers in Clover Hill next". Dr. Mutron said to them.

The teens are in shock as they are hearing this. Dr. Mutton is firing a beam from his sword at them. Corey lifts his shield to protect the others. As he is being pushed back some, the other rangers join in to hold the beam back. However the black beam is getting too much as they are effected by it.

As the rangers went down to the ground, they are down for the count. Kira is stunned by this. "No please stand up, I can not lose all of you. Kira yells out to them as she is letting out the tears and the battle cry.

As the teens hears Kira's voice, they got back up again as the Electric Guitar is glowing as all the tuning pegs and initials glowing as well. They are healed as they get another power boost. They are standing back up again.

Corey turns the special nob to all the colors. The each string of the guitar turns to each color of their ranger color and the nine other guardians as well. "There are two things you did not count of Dr. Mutron". Corey said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at Corey as he really does not know. "What's that"? Dr. Mutron asks Corey.

Corey looks at Dr. Mutron. "Music is everywhere and exist in every thing that we do. Secondly, never underestimate the power of a power ranger team". Corey said to Dr. Mutron.

Dr. Mutron looks at them as Roderick frees Kira from the bubble orb. "What no", Dr. Mutton yells at them.

Julianne glares at Dr. Mutron. "You and your forces will never harm anyone again". Julianne said to Dr. Mutron.

Matt nods in agreement. "That's right, plus we will always be friends in the future and stick together through thick and thin". Matt said to Dr. Mutron.

Wally and Bobby nod to each other. "Music will always be a part of our lives". Wally said to Dr. Mutron. "The world will continue to thrive with it". Bobby said to Dr. Mutron.

Diana has a strong stance on it. "You will never harm Corey's family or any family ever again". Diana said to Dr. Mutron.

Vivian glares at Dr. Mutron. "The island Musicola and its other islands will live in peace once more". Vivian said to Dr. Mutron.

Laura nods in agreement. "Our world will be safe one more with out you making a mess of things". Laura said to Dr. Mutron.

Levi glares at Dr. Mutron as he is ready to finish this. "You are so done". Levi said to Dr. Mutron.

Iris and Robin nod in agreement. "The melody and the rhythm will flow across the earth". Iris and Robin said in unison.

Corey is holding the Electric Guitar of Musicola as the other rangers are touching it. "Song of the Guardians of Musicola", Corey said as he plays the electric guitar.

An 11 color song beam is coming out from the guitar as it is flowing everywhere. It has gold and silver musical notes in it. As it hits Dr. Mutron, it is effecting him in a huge way.

In Warrior Heights, they are still dealing with the Ancient Mutezoids as the Elemental Fusion rangers minus Tia and Zara are there helping them. As they hear the song, it is getting rid of the Ancient Mutezoids. "What was that"? Cora asks them. Susan sees the bronze color in the song beam. "It must be Corey and his team". Susan said to them. "Yeah plus this song got rid the last bit of those Mutezoids". Sam said to them. "I have to hand it to them. They really must had a tougher time than we did". Abby said to them. "Yeah after all the times they needed help, they responded with help to us". Elliot said to them. "I agree". Luke said to them. "I got a feeling that this song has greatly effected their main villain as well". Callum said to them. "I hear that". Ryan said to them. "Corey did it, he is the Dr. Oliver of their team". Quincy said to them.

The Elemental Fusion nods in agreement.

In Clover Hills, the two ranger teams see and hear the song beam effectively getting rid of the Ancient Mutezoids. "Um guys, what is the likely hold that Corey has something to do with this"? Omar asks them. "I say very highly". Artie said to them. "Yeah but now we will be the last time to defeat our enemy". Hunter said to them. "It is not a rat race". Gwen said to them. "I agree". KZ said to them. "It will be our turn soon enough". Jenny said to them. "Corey, I am proud of you". Jared said to himself. The Beast rangers can relate on being the last team to defeat their enemy.

Back in Reefside, they see the Ancient Mutezoids vanishing as Dr. Oliver is watching over Conner. As the song of Musicola is effecting him, Conner gets healed as he is waking up. "Where did this song come from"? Conner asks them. "It must be from Corey and the others". Ethan said to Conner.

Conner nods as he realizes that Kira is not back yet. "Yeah but where is Kira"? Conner asks them. "I am sure that the rangers are coming back with her". Dr. Oliver said to Conner.

Back on Mount Siren, Dr. Mutron is covering his ears. "I can not be defeated by this song again". Dr. Mutron said as he charges at them. As the teens and Kira grab Corey's music sword. They stab at Dr. Mutron together.

As Dr. Mutron gets stabbed by the entire team, he stumbles back a lot. "No this means, I am ruined just like Controdez". Dr. Mutron said as he explodes and turned into black dust.

The teens are stunned as they defeated their enemy. They instantly power down as their morphors becomes a special bracelet. It has their ranger color in the instrument as their zord and their guardian token is in the center of it. "We did it guys". Corey said to them. "You bet we did and now let's get out of here". Kira said to them. They teleport from Mount Siren as the island disappears forever.

Back at DT Wave, the teens and Kira arrive back there to see their parents and or family members. Conner looks at Kira as she returns safe and sound. "Kira", Conner said to Kira. Kira nods to Conner. The two hug as they are reunited once again.

Dr. Oliver looks at them. "Welcome to the ranger veteran club guys", Dr. Oliver said to them. Conner glance at them as he has Corey and Levi by his side as Julianne is also by Kira's side. Ethan has a proud look on his face as he is hugging Vivian. "You may not have shared my color, but I am proud of you". Ethan said to Vivian.

Then it hits the other teens as their parents are also there as well. "Diana is it true that you have been a ranger all this time"? Kyle asks Diana. "I can not imagine you being a ranger, and yet you protected your identity from us". Mr. Anderson said to them.

"Wait when did this happen"? Matt asks them. Dr. Harper looks at them. "Kira told us when we could not find you when the massive attack was going on. I am proud that you are a ranger, and I will promise I will never tell a soul about it". Dr. Harper said to them.

Carol is profusely crying as she hugs Laura. "I was so worried about you Laura, and yet I am proud of you as well". Carol said to them. Bobby and Wally's dad has a sense of pride in his eyes well. "My boys being a ranger". Albert said to them.

Ailani smiles down Robin. "Granddad will be so proud that you became a silver ranger, Robin". Ailani said to them.

As the parents and family members leave DT Wave, the teens look at the other rangers. "Now we are waiting for your team to defeat Ripto". Corey said to Jared. Jared nods to Corey as he has heard everything that happened on Mount Siren. "Yeah, plus I am glad that you guys are alright, and I am also glad that Dr. Mutron is truly gone". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods in agreement. "Me too Jared", Corey said to Jared. "Hey Corey, Dr. Oliver wants to take a group photo". Levi said to Corey.

Corey nods to Levi. "Ok", Corey said to Levi. As he went over, Corey sees Conner showing the engagement ring for Kira to Julianne. She approves the ring as she hugs Conner.

As the photo is taken, the teens are standing in their ranger pose. "Music Force Let's Play", the teens said in unison as the flash of the camera takes their picture of the 11 teens and Kira.

End Chapter

This is one of my longer final battle chapters I have ever done for a ranger story. Plus the epilogue chapter will be longer than previous epilogue chapters for a ranger story.

Next Chapter: Epilogue


	84. Chapter 84

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 84: Epilogue

Eight weeks later

It is a nice summer evening as the ranger teams from Elemental Fusion, Beast Rangers, Jurassic Squad, Unity Force, Spirit Warriors, and Music Force are all together for a special night as the original power rangers put together an awards banquet. The mentors and the rangers are dressing up for this special occasion as they are at the Cyberspace Cafe.

"A night to recognize the rangers for their duty as rangers. I wish we had this when we were rangers". Kira said to them.

"Well, each one of them has done extraordinary things while they were rangers, Kira. Plus it is night to make them shine and recognized for their work". Avalon said to Kira.

"I agree plus it is a good reason for everyone to come together even if a select few of them are not speaking". Anya said to them as she sighs as she looks at Zack and Terra who are sitting at the same table but separated by the others.

"Let me guess another Zack vs Terra argument". Zane said to them. Anya nods to Zane. "Yeah, Tommy pulled some strings for Terra to be here tonight". Anya said to Zane.

Zane shakes his head as he has a full mind to talk to Zack afterwards. "Terra made her decision, and it is a noble one. I think she is the only one that is going into the military especially into the Marine Corp. I can not imagine four marines at that base trying to put her in her place after she shows them up in a hand to hand sparring practice". Zane said to Anya.

Dr. Taylor looks at them. "It will be a good night even with that feud going on". Dr. Taylor said to Anya.

Maeve nods in agreement. "Indeed, plus the rangers are relaxing with no bad villains to deal with that is over their heads". Maeve said to them.

Adam nods in agreement. "Agreed, plus it gives them a chance to hang out before the award show gets started". Adam said to them.

As the rangers are eating appetizers, they are talking to their friends. "So you met your grandfather recently at the base, it must have been big then". Stella said to Terra.

Terra nods to Stella. "Yeah plus I have an uncle, my dad's brother, I have to meet as well". Terra said to Stella.

Stella nods as she looks at her. "Well, at least you are getting to know them, how long is the silent thing will go on between you and Zack"? Stella asks Terra.

Terra looks at Stella as she is still very mad about the argument between her and Zack. "As long as I can perhaps, he got really mean about my deployment. I made a grown up decision on my own. I came here for the team's sake". Terra said to Stella.

Stella nods to Terra as she looks at her. "I am on your side on this. I don't think I can go and protect this country like you". Stella said to Terra.

Terra nods to Stella. "Yeah plus I came home to testify against the four idiots in their court martial trial when they attacked me". Terra said to Stella.

Stella nods as she notice some bruises that are healing. "They really ambushed you huh". Stella said to Terra.

Terra nods as she thinks about her two rescuers. "Yeah if it wasn't for my grandfather and a new friend, I would have look worse than this". Terra said to Stella.

Stella notices the blush look on Terra's face. "A new friend, who is the new friend"? Stella asks Terra.

Terra glances at Stella as she is blushing. "His name is Patrick. He has that tough guy exterior with the muscles, but he is also very sweet towards me. I have not felt like that since my ex boyfriend, Charlie. He had the nerve to cheat on me and getting a cheerleader pregnant". Terra said to Stella as she is still a bit upset over it.

Stella nods as she remembers the moment that she found about it. "I remembered that. Does he still call you"? Stella asks Terra.

Terra shakes her head to Stella. "No, I cut off all ties to him". Terra said to Stella. Stella nods as she sees Jacob coming over. "Hey Stella, I need to steal Terra. The banquet is about to start". Jacob said to Stella.

Stella nods as she sees the lights dimming as it is about to start. The rangers and the mentors are taking their seats with their team table. "Of course", Stella said to Jacob. Terra sits with her team as she sits far away from Zack. Plus the various veteran rangers are here as well as some of them are award presenters and handing the awards.

Dr. Tommy Oliver got on stage as he looks out on the crowd of rangers. "Welcome rangers, mentors, and ranger veterans, tonight is a momentous occasion to recognize the various teams that has saved the world over the past few years. Weeks ago, I sent packets to your mentors to nominate the rangers for the special awards tonight. Plus for the rangers themselves, they got to vote on superlatives within their own teams. Over the past few weeks, myself and the original 12 rangers has seen all the battle footage of various battles. We have seen a lot of action and drama within the various fights you made.

As the awards banquet gets started, each team got up and roasted another team. There are a lot of laughs as each team got to roast. The biggest laughs came from Jared as he compared Stella's rainbow color eyes that matches to various things. Omar got surprised that his best friend came up with something like that.

The Music Force team has the various genre's playing in the back ground as they roasted each member of the Elemental Fusion team.

The Spirit Warriors got a lot of laughs when they roasted the Beast Rangers. Quincy really nailed Zack about arguing with his teammates in a comical way. Although the beast rangers did roast them back as each ranger did a warrior pose that matched to their color.

The Elemental Fusion team really got to roast the Music Force team. Zane really roasted Corey on how much he was in trouble in a funny way.

Plus the Unity Force Rangers got to roast the Jurassic Squad rangers. Stella got the most laughs as she roasted Jared as their powers are from the dinosaurs.

Dr. Oliver got back up again as he looks at the crowd. "Before we get into the ranger superlatives, I do want to recognize rangers that are graduating from high school this year. The rangers that are graduating from high school this year. From Spirit Warriors Quincy Stevenson and Ryan Taylor, from Jurassic Squad Jared Scott, Omar Ellis, Hunter Jacobson, Jenny Callahan, KZ Walker, Artie Scott, and Gwen Anderson, and from Music Force Laura Brewer". Dr. Oliver said as he call up on the graduating seniors. The crowd nods as they are happy for those that are graduating from high school.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as the graduating seniors sit down again. "First up is going into the ranger superlatives, each ranger team has to vote on the superlative that would be most likely to be be true about a ranger. Plus you guys voted on one male and one female representative from each team". Tommy said to them.

"Let's start with the Most Easily Annoyed Ranger, when I call out each name, please stand up". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The teens look up at the screen as it has the Most Easily Annoying Ranger in bold white lettering.

"The Most Easily Annoyed Ranger, from Elemental Fusions: Carson Small and Zara Wellham, from Unity Force: Justin and Espella McKnight, from ATB: Zack Calvin and Terra Sloane, from Spirit Warriors Ryan and Abby Yucom, from Jurassic Squad, Hunter and Gwen Anderson, and finally from Music Force Wally Johnson and Iris Anderson". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The teens grins at the first twelve representatives being recognized for being most annoying ranger. "That fits me to a tee". Wally said to his teammates. "Yeah it even fits you as well Iris". Laura said to Iris. Iris shrugs as they set back down.

"Next up is Most Likely to Make the Team Laugh", Dr. Oliver said to them. The screen has laughing emoji's as the lettering in a bright and bold full colors.

"From Elemental Fusion, Alex Rodriquez and Liz Strong, from Unity Force Luna Scott and Mike Winchester, from ATB: Joshua Young and Ally Verde, from Jurassic Squad: Omar Ellis and KZ Walker, from Spirit Warriors Elliot Decker and Cora Stevenson, and from Music Force Bobby Johnson and Vivian James". Dr. Oliver said to them.

As the twelve rangers got up, Omar grins as it matches so well with him. "You guys really know that I am funny". Omar said to them. "Defiantly so true", Jared said to Omar. The twelve teens sits down again.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as the next superlative comes up on the screen. "The next one is "Most Likely to Come Up With a Bold Statement in battle". Dr. Oliver said to them. The letters is in bright red and the font is very bold as well.

"From Elemental Fusion, Zane Daniels and Zara Wellham, from Unity Force Rupert Fry and Stella Scott, from ATB: Nate Winchester and Terra Sloane, from Spirit Warriors Susan Donachelli and Ryan Taylor, From Jurissac Squad Artie Scott and Gwen Anderson, and from Music Force Wally Johnson and Julianne Wro.

As the twelve rangers stand up, Terra has a smirk on her face. "You are bold in battle Terra". Rory said to Terra. Terra nods to Rory. "That is the truth". Terra said to Rory as they sit back down.

The screen changes again to another category. "The next superlative is the Best Ranger Couple, now not every ranger had a girlfriend or a boyfriend while as a ranger". Dr. Oliver said to them as the crowd laughs as well. The screen is pink as it has red hearts as it has an arrow through it.

"From Elemental Fusion: Tim Porter and Liz Strong, from Unity Force, David Jameson and Ester Scott, from ATB: Jacob Young and Sean Verde, from Spirit Warriors Callum Yadama and Quincy Stevenson, from Jurissac Squad Hunter Jacobson and Jenny Callahan, and from Music Force Corey McKnight and Diana Rhodes". Dr. Oliver said to them.

As each ranger couple got up, each couple kisses their respective boyfriend or girlfriend. "I thought your sister and Mike would have gotten it". David said to Ester. Ester nods as she is just as surprised by it. "I know", Ester said to David as they sit down.

The screen changes again to a different superlative. "The next one the Congeniality Rangers, these rangers rangers are the nicest and sweetest rangers and their best emotions within the team". Dr. Oliver said to them as the screen changes.

"From Elemental Fusion, Alex Rodriquez and Tia Moore

From Unity Force Rupert Fry and Dove Stanely

From ATB Nate Winchester and Ally Verde

From Spirit Warriors Elliot Decker and Susan Donachelli

From Jurassic Squad: Omar Ellis and Jenny Callahan

From Music Force Levi McKnight and Julianne Wro

The rangers are surprised by the winners of that superlative. "Mr. Congeniality, me, ok", Fry said to them. The Unity Force veterans nod as they do think it.

The screen changes again to a different superlative. "The next one is the ranger that is most studious, and yet as rangers you had to juggle school work and saving the day". Dr. Oliver said to them. The screen looks like a chalk board with Most Studious is white on a green board.

"From Elemental Fusion: Tim Porter and Tia Moore, from Unity Force, Justin and Ester Scott, from ATB Rory O'Callahan and Sean Verde, from Spirit Warriors Luke Ford and Sam Yocum, from Jurassic Squad Jared Scott and Jenny Callahan, from Music Force Bobby Johnson and Laura Anderson". Dr. Oliver said to them.

As the twelve rangers got up, Tim looks at them. "I am a math genius". Tim said to them. "Yeah plus Tia also had some sort of book on her". Zane said to them. The ranger veterans sits back down.

The screen changes again to the next category. Dr. Oliver looks at them. "The last superlative is Most improved Ranger on the team". Dr. Oliver said as the screen has the before and after theme going on for it. "From Elemental Fusion Carson Small and Zara Wellham, from Unity Force Eliza and David Jameson, from ATB Zack Calvin and Roxxy Dennis, from Spirit Warriors Elliot Decker and Sam Yucom, from Jurissac Squad Artie Scott and Jenny Callahan, and from Music Force Levi McKnight and Laura Brewer". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The twelve rangers got up as they look at each other. "You earned that one Laura". Iris said to them. Laura nods as she is glad to win it with Levi. . The twelve rangers sit down.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as it is time to change category. "Next up is the special awards, your mentors had to nominate each ranger for these awards. The first set awards has to do with the relatives or siblings that are in each ranger time. To represent these awards are Vida from Mystic Force and Hunter from Ninja Storm.

Vida and Hunter got up as they are holding several envelopes. As they got on stage, Vida takes the mic. "Geez when I heard about a Power Ranger Award Banquet, it made me kind of jealous because we did not have one when I was a ranger or a newly veteran either". Vida said to them. Hunter nods in agreement. "I know what you mean and yet they have to be recognized for their work as rangers". Hunter said to them as he also has a mic in his hands.

Vida looks at the crowd. "Having a sibling or a relative on a ranger team is cool". Vida said to the crowd.

Hunter nods in agreement. "Yeah plus they get to to be protective of their relative who is also on that same team". Hunter said to them.

Vida also nods in agreement. "That's right sometimes the relationship between them is really strong and tight knit, and other times it is not as good that needed to be fixed". Vida said to them

Hunter nods in agreement. "Sometimes, you find out that you have a sibling that you did not know that you have a long lost sibling and that can be overwhelming at first". Hunter said to them.

"Here are the nominees for the familial tightest relationship: From Elemental Fusion: Tia Moore and Liz Strong, from Unity Force Luna and Ester Scott, from

ATB, Jacob and Josh Young, and from Music Force Wally and Bobby Johnson". Vida said to them.

"The Award goes to", Hunter said as a drum roll is going off. "Jacob and Joshua Young, ATB", Hunter said to them.

ATB table claps as the Young siblings got up as they went on stage. "Ok this is a huge surprise because we had no idea that we got nominated for this". Josh said to them. "Yeah plus even though we are tight, we still have our disagreements". Jacob said to them. The veteran blue and purple rangers went back to the there table.

"Here are the next nominees for the familial ranger relationship that has most improved, From Unity Force, David and Eliza Jameson, from Spirit Warriors Sam and Abby Yucom, and from Jurissac Squad Jared and Artie Scott". Hunter said to them.

Vida looks at them as she has the envelope. "The award goes to Sam and Abby Yucom Spirit Warriors". Vida said to them.

This is a huge surprise to them crowd as the claps for them. Abby and Sam Yucom got up as they got on stage. "Well before we were rangers, we had an estranged relationship for the longest time". Sam said to them. "Yeah overtime, we had to listen to each other and we learn a lot more about ourselves. Plus there were times that you worried me". Abby said to Sam. The two girls hug as they head back to their seats.

Vida looks at the crowd. "Now here are the nominees for finding out about the rangers that are also family. "From Unity Force Stella, Luna, and Ester Scott, From Jurissac Squad, Jared and Artie Scott, From Spirit Warriors Quincy and Cora Stevenson, and from Music Force Corey and Levi McKnight". Vida said to them.

Hunter pulls out the envelope. "And the award goes to, oh boy two winners, Jared and Artie Scott Jurissac Squad and Corey and Levi McKnight Music Force.

The crowd is going wild as the two half brothers got up as they went to the stage. Corey looks very overwhelmed as he is being comforted by Levi. Jared is just as surprised by all of this as they hug the presenters. "This is a huge shock to me, because at first Artie was an evil black ranger, and then he turned on Ripto and joined us. Then again we did have our fights". Jared said to them.

Corey nods in agreement as he looks at Levi. "We discovered that we were half brothers during that weekend, and yet the identity of the first ever bronze ranger was right underneath our noses all along". Corey said to them.

Artie nods as he looks at Jared. "Now Jared is my best friend". Artie said to them. Levi nods in agreement. "Yeah Corey is also my best friend as well even if he does need a leash". Levi said to them.

The crowd laughs as the Music Force knows this is to be true while Elemental Fusion are confused by all of it.

Dr. Oliver comes back on stage as Hunter and Vida went back down to their table. "The next presenters for the next awards are the Young Ranger Award and the Goof Ball Award. The presenters were once young rangers as well. Justin Stewart from Shift into Turbo and Max from Wild Force". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Justin and Max got up on stage as they both have envelopes in their hands. "Hey Justin, how many times you were called hey you are just a kid by your teammates"? Max asks Justin.

Justin looks at Max as he remembers those times. "Too many to count Max, plus your older teammates always worried about you. Plus how many times your teammates has see you goofing off when you were not suppose to"? Justin asks Max. "Too many times to count", Max said to Justin.

"Here are the nominees for the Young Ranger Award, from Elemental Fusion, Zara Wellham , from Unity Force Eliza Jameson, from ATB Terra Sloane, from Spirit Warriors Sam Yucom, from Jurissac Squad Hunter Jacobson, from Music Force Corey McKnight", Justin said as he pulls out the envelope as a piece of paper comes out. "The Young Ranger Award goes to, oh wow two names, Terra Sloane ATB and Corey McKnight Music Force". Justin said to them.

The veterans are surprised as it there are two winners in that category. Terra and Corey got up from their tables as they return on stage. "Thank you so much for this, but being age does is just a number guys". Terra said to them. "Yeah this a huge surprise as well". Corey said to them as they sit back down to their tables.

Max looks at the crowd again. "Now here are the nominees of the Goof Ball Award. From Elemental Fusion Alex Rodriquez , from Unity Force Justin, from ATB Nate Winchester, from Spirit Warriors Elliot Decker, from Jurassic Squad Omar Ellis, and from Music Force Robin Aloha. The award goes too", Max said to them as he pulls out the piece of paper from the envelope. "Omar Ellis Jurissac Squad". Max said to the crowd.

The crowd is stunned as Omar has a huge grin on his face. He went on stage as he shakes Max and Justin's hands. "Ever since I became a ranger, I can be a goof ball especially when to cheering up my friends. This is especially true when I try to ease the pain that my friends are dealing with at the time". Omar said to the crowd.

The Jurassic Squad nods as they know this to be true. As Omar went back to his sit at the table, Dr. Oliver got back on stage. "The next three awards are the overcoming darkness within, the challenger, RACE award, and here to present it are Eric from Time Force, Ryan from Lightspeed Rescue, and Rocky from Power Rangers Zeo". Dr. Oliver said to them.

"Overcoming something from something big like darkness, coming from an abusive home, changing from a bully to a sensitive guy, and overcoming the evil inside are a big deal". Ryan said to them.

"Even overcoming a serious illness or a serious traumatic event is not easy at all. Then again coming back even stronger than ever is a sight to behold". Rocky said

"Plus overcoming personal challenges is also a great goal that makes someone even stronger than before". Eric said to them.

"Here are the nominees for Overcoming Darkness and Evil Award, from Elemental Fusion Zara Wellham, from ATB Jacob Young, from Unity Force Espella McKnight, from Spirit Warriors Quincy Stevenson, from Jurassic Squad Artie Scott, and from Music Force Corey McKnight. The award goes too", Ryan said as he pulls out the piece of paper in the envelope. "Zara from Elemental Fusion and Espella McKnight from Unity Force". Ryan said to the crowd.

Zara Wellham and Espella McKnight got up as the two girls walk on stage. "This is so surprising and then again, it is not surprising because our experiences of turning evil was not fun". Espella said to them. "I have to agree with Espella, and yet when we joined the team we both learned that they do care about us". Zara said to them. The two girls went back to their tables.

Eric went up next as he looks at the crowd. "Overcoming a personal challenge makes a ranger to work extra hard in and out of the ranger suit. These nominees really proved that during their ranger days. From Elemental Fusion Zane Daniels, from Unity Force Stella Scott, from ATB Terra Sloane, from Spirt Warriors Ryan Taylor also from Spirit Warriors Susan Donachelli , from Music Force Matt Harper also from Music Force Levi McKnight, and from Jurassic Squad Jenny Callahan. The Challenger award goes to" Eric said as he pulls out the piece of paper.

"Three winners this time, Zane Daniels Elemental Fusion, Matt Harper Music Force, and finally Jenny Callahan from Jurassic Squad", Eric said to them.

The crowd is very surprised by the three winners being announced. Zane, Matt, and Jenny went up on stage as they shake hands with Eric.

Jenny looks at them. "This is a huge surprise to me. When before I became a ranger, I stuttered a lot that got caused by bullies who locked me up in a museum exhibit featuring dolls. Yet when I met my teammates, I learned to overcome it mostly by KZ and Hunter". Jenny said to them.

Matt nods as he looks at them. "Being abused by my moms was no laughing matter when I was a kid, and being attacked by them while I was a ranger was something I never thought it be coming. Once I told my teammates about them, they were not judgmental, and I have to thank them for that". Matt said to them.

Zane nods in agreement. "Controlling my emotions was not easy to do especially when I am bipolar. I had to keep them in check, and plus it was hard for me to come clean to my teammates. When I finally did told them the truth, they did not withdraw from me. They became supportive of me". Zane said to them.

As the crowd claps for them, they went back to their seats. Rocky went up next. "Overcoming a traumatic event as a ranger is a challenge in itself. Whether it is getting an serious injury or overcoming a kidnapping event, trying to get over a fear of a creepy villain, the nominees for the RACE award has fit into this award very well. The nominees are Zara Wellham from Elemental Fusion, From Unity Force Stella Scott, also from Unity Force Jason Lee Scott, from ATB Terra Sloane, from Spirit Warriors Quincy Stevenson, from Jurassic Squad Jared Scott, and from Music Force Corey McKnight. The award goes to", Rocky said to them as he opens up the envelope.

"Two people this time Stella Scott Unity Force and Corey McKnight Music Force", Rocky said to them.

The crowd goes wild as Stella and Corey got up this time as they went on stage. They shake Rocky's hand as Stella went to speak first. "You know after I was rescued from being petrified in that Black Diamond Cell, I struggled a lot in that time. My teammates tried to get through to me. I probably would not be here if I did not tell what was truly going on with me to that one person that I told to and that was Terra Sloane from ATB". Stella said to the crowd. Terra nods as she smiles back to her as the crowd is in awe of it.

Corey also went up to the mic. "Being kidnapped multiple times was never fun. The time I really struggled the most was coming to terms with being kidnapped by Sharon and Christopher Askew. I had everyone around me and being really supportive. The biggest three supporters of getting me back to my true self are Jared Scott, Levi and my dad. From the bottom of my heart, thank you", Corey said to them. The crowd is in awe as they hear it. Conner went up to Corey as they share a father and son hug.

As they went back to their seats, Dr. Oliver got back up to the stage. "The next presenters is the Black and White Ranger Award, and here to present it are Alyssa and Danny from Wild Force". Dr. Oliver said to them. Alyssa and Danny come on stage together as they are holding two envelopes. "A white ranger is one of the rare colors on a ranger team while a black ranger is one of the uncommon colors on a ranger team. "Here are the nominees of the Black Ranger Award". Alyssa said to them. "From Elemental Fusion Carson Small, From ATB Rory O'Callahan, from Music Force Wally, and from Jurassic Squad Artie Scott. The award goes to", Danny said to them as he opens the envelope. "From Elemental Fusion Carson Small". Danny said to them.

Carson is very surprised as he got called to receive an award. "Go up buddy", Zane said to Carson. Carson nods as he goes up on stage as he is surprised by it.

Alyssa looks at the crowd. "Being a white ranger holds a lot of responsibility and being dependable for their team. Here are the nominees of the White Ranger Award. "From Unity Force Mike Winchester, from ATB Nate Winchester, from Spirit Warriors Callum Yamada, from Jurassic Squad Gwen Anderson, and from Music Force Bobby. The award goes to", Alyssa said to them as she open the envelope. "Callum Yamada Spirit Warriors". Alyssa said to the crowd.

Callum is also surprised by this as he went on stage. He shakes hands with his fellow award winner Carson. "I am completely surprised that I would win when there are other black rangers that got nominated that also deserves to win like me". Carson said to them.

Callum nods in agreement. "I have to agree with Carson. I am not just a white ranger. I am also a great teammate with in Spirit Warriors". Callum said to them. The crowd nods as they went back to sit down.

Dr. Oliver got back on stage as he takes the mic. "The next award is the Gold and Silver Ranger Awards and to present them is Antonio Garcia from Power Rangers Samurai and Zhane from Lost in Space". Dr. Oliver said to them.

Antonio and Zhane got on stage as they have envelopes in their hands. "Hey Antonio what does it take for someone to become a golden ranger"? Zhane asks Antonio. "Well this ranger has to have a golden heart for the team and shows up in dire time to join the team. Plus what does it take to become a silver ranger"? Antonio asks Zhane.

Zhane looks at Antonio as he thought about it. "Well, they also have the same qualities as the gold ranger and yet have a compassionate heart as well". Zhane said to Antonio.

Antonio nods as he looks at the crowd. "Here are the nominees of the Golden Ranger Award. From Elemental Fusion Zara Wellham, from ATB Sean Verde, from Unity Force Luna Scott, from Spirit Warriors, Cora Stevenson, and from Music Force Iris Anderson. The golden award goes to". Antonio said as he opens the envelope. "Sean Verde ATB", Antonio said as he calls out Sean's name.

Sean is very surprised by this as she looks at her teammates. Jacob kisses his girlfriend. Sean got up as she went on stage.

Zhane looks at the crowd. "A silver ranger is compassionate and selfless to their teammates that has a lot of courage. "Here are the nominees of the Selfless Silver Ranger Award. From Elemental Fusion Rena Rays, from Unity Force Ester Scott, from Spirit Warriors Sam Yucom, from Music Force Robin Aloha. The award goes too". Zhane said as he opens the envelope. "Sam Yucom Spirit Warriors", Zhane said as he calls Sam's name.

Sam is very surprised as she hears her name. Abby nods to her sister as they hug each other. Sam joins Sean on stage. "I just do not know what to say to be honest with you. Plus Rena, Ester, and Robin, you guys are great silver rangers as well". Sam said to them. Sean nods in agreement. "I am just overwhelmed by this. Being nominated is a feat on its on, but actually winning the award is another feat in itself". Sean said as she and Sam went back to the tables.

Dr. Oliver went back on stage as Antonio and Zhane got off the stage. "The next presenters is Heart of Purple Award, Outstanding Orange Award, and the One of a Kind Ranger Color Awards and the presenters are RJ and Dominic from Jungle Fury". Dr. Oliver said to the crowd.

RJ and Dominic came up as they are holding four special plaques. "Having the color purple is a very rare color. Plus being the color purple means the ranger has a special heart as well. "Here are the nominees for the Heart of Purple Award. "From ATB Joshua Young, from Unity Force Espella McKnight, from Spirit Warriors Susan Donachelli, from Music Force Laura Brewer. The award goes too". RJ said as he opens the envelope. He has a surprised look on his face as there are two names. "Joshua Young ATB and Laura Brewer Music Force". RJ said to them.

Josh and Laura are very surprised as they are called up on stage. As they said some words they went back to their tables.

Dominic looks at the crowd. "Being an orange ranger is a lot rarer than purple. Here are the nominees for the Outstanding Orange Ranger Award, from ATB Roxxy Dennis, from Unity Force Jason Lee Scott, from Spirit Warriors Quincy Stevenson. The award goes to", Dominic said as he is opening the envelope. "Roxxy Dennis ATB". Dominic said to the crowd. The ATB table is going wild as Roxxy won the award. Zack kisses Roxxy on the lips. Roxxy got up as she got her award. "This is really great. Coach Scott and Quincy you are great orange rangers as well. I would like to share my award with the both of you". Roxxy said to them. Quincy and Jason both got up as they join Roxxy on stage for a photo op. They went back to seat at their tables.

RJ looks back out on the crowd again. "Having an unique ranger color is what makes a ranger so different. I want to honor and recognize two rangers for having the most unique ranger colors. From Unity Force David Jameson Indigo Ranger and from Music Force Levi McKnight Bronze Ranger". RJ said to them.

David and Levi got up as they are deeply recognized as they went up stage. David and Levi receive a special plaque for having the most unique colors out of six ranger teams. The two guys got a standing oblation for it as well. As they went back to their seats, Dr. Oliver went back on stage as both RJ and Dominic went back to their seats.

Dr. Oliver looks at the crowd. "Next up are the team awards, these awards has been chosen by the previous rangers as they watched hours and hours of battle footage from every battle.

First up is the team award with the team who argued the most. I have told this particular team that they needed to get along. Plus there were a lot of issues going on between these two rangers. In the end, this team did defeat their enemy. This team is ATB", Dr. Oliver said to the crowd.

The beast rangers and Anya got up as they went on stage. Terra stood far away from Zack. "Thanks for this, I try to get two rangers to get along and I have seen them apologizing to each other a lot of times". Anya said to them. The ATB team nods in agreement as they went back to sit down.

Dr. Oliver grabs the next envelope. "The next team award is the Team Friendship. These three particular teams built a strong friendship throughout their ranger battles even when they are in civilian form, and yet they talk over the phones as well. This team award go Jurassic Squad, Spirit Warriors, and Music Force to Dr. Oliver said to them.

The Jurassic Squad, Spirit Warriors, and Music Force teams got up as they went on stage as their mentors come with them. "Thanks for this team award, we first built the friendship award when Quincy was in trouble". Maeve said to them. "It seems that it was yesterday that Corey and Jared landed on the floor at the Temple". Dr. Taylor said to them. The crowd got to grin about it. "Then it was Jared and Quincy's turn helping us at Corey's surprise birthday party that ultimately got crashed by a certain person". Kira said to them. "Plus the ultimate helping out came when we went we did a team up battle with Power Rangers who came from the future to defeat Christopher Askew from the future". Adam said to them. As the two three teams went to sit down, the crowd claps for them.

Dr. Oliver looks at them. "The next team award is the Most Insane Battles Award. It was a tough decision because there were a lot of battles that were insane and shocking. In the end, the decision is unanimous. The Ranger team award for Most Insane Battles Award goes to Music Force". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The crowd is going wild as the Music Force Team got up on stage. Kira accepts the award for the team. "It is a surprise for me to receive this award. Then again, what really happened with these 11 rangers was insane. When I first saw the footage from the all the battles, my jaw literally dropped to the floor". Kira said to them. The team went back to their seats.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as as he has two more team awards. "The next team award is the sickest villain award. For this one all the villains from every ranger team has to been looked at very carefully. When it came down to it, this award goes to the one that had really sick and psychotic villains that really did horrible things as well. This team award go to Spirit Warriors". Dr. Oliver said to them. Spirit Warriors went back up on stage. Dr. Taylor, Maeve accepts the awards.

Dr. Taylor looks at them. "This team award means a lot to us. Controdez and Zilenya has caused a lot of grief and trouble for the team. Then again, this team defeated them and brought justice and reunion to Quincy and Cora's family". Maeve said to them. The crowd claps for them as they went back to their table.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as he has one more team award. "The last team award is the most saddest event that a ranger team could ever deal with. This team award was tough to decided as well because there were a few moments in their ranger days to decide. However these two teams truly have those sad moments. This team award goes to Elemental Fusion and Unity Force". Dr. Oliver said as both Unity Force and Elemental Fusion got up for the team award. Avalon, Jason, and Jayden accepted the award.

Jayden looks at them. "When my grandfather died while these guys were rangers, it was upsetting to deal with. Yet Zane here really pulled me through". Jayden said to them.

Jason looks at them. "Our saddest moment is when Tir sacrificed himself to Espella from Diamanda's attack. We never expected for that to happen at all. Yet it touched all of us in that particular battle, and it made us and the ATB rangers cry as well". Jason said to them. The crowd nods as they clap for them.

Dr. Oliver looks at them. "This next award is called the Heroic Ranger Award. The presenter of this award is Carter Grayson from Lightspeed Rescue". Dr. Oliver said as he brings out Carter Grayson.

Carter got on stage as he is holding four plaques. "When you are a Power Ranger, one of the important rules is that you could not reveal your secret identity to protect the friends and family around you. However there are times when a ranger is in civilian form and someone is in trouble, they put their lives on the line and they act with a lot of courage to save a person who is in trouble. In the past few years there are five rangers that did act with true heroism with a lot of courage to save a fellow ranger or a non ranger. It is my pleasure to give the Heroic Ranger Awards to Mike Winchester from Unity Force, Jared Scott from Jurassic Squad, Artie Scott from Jurassic Squad, and Iris Anderson from Music Force and Levi McKnight". Carter said to them.

The crowd stands up as they are in full applause for the five rangers. Plus on the screen, the very moments when it happened displayed on the screen. Mike saved Stella at school from being stabbed by Abby. Levi protecting Matt from his biological mom and her lover. Jared and Artie saving Corey and Levi from Sharon and Christopher Askew. Iris taking the gunshot wound for Cassandra Cornell from a shooter. The five teens receive their special plaques. They went back to their tables.

Conner gives a nod to Tommy as it is time to do his presentation. "Now Conner McKnight will come up for a special presenation". Dr. Oliver said to the crowds

The crowd is very confused on what is going on as Conner got on stage. Conner appears to be a bit nervous as he is doing this. "I would like to have Corey, Levi, Julianne, and Kira to come up on stage please". Conner said to them.

The crowd is very confused on what is going on. They are whispering on what is going on. Conner looks at Kira. "Kira, we have been friends when we were rangers. However after high school we went on our separate ways and we lost in touch for a long time. When I learned that you are a mentor, Corey being a ranger, and your daughter being a ranger as well. I knew that we had to talk and eventually got to know each other again. When Corey got sick and kidnapped and Levi joining my family, you were right by my side like that friend. We eventually started dating. Kira my love has never changed for you, and I want to make a new beginning with you and the baby that I will be adopting when it is born". Conner said as he got down on one knee as he shows an engagement ring. "Kira Ford will you marry me". Conner said to Kira. The crowd is very shocked by this as they look at each other.

Kira is very shocked by this as she looks at Conner. "Yes I will marry you". Kira said as she and Conner kiss. The crowd got very surprised by the engagement proposal. As the new engaged couple went back to their table, Dr. Oliver is in awe of it.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as it got back to the program. "Now it is time for the final thirteen special awards. The presenters for these awards are Zordon's original 12 rangers. Plus these awards were nominated by your mentors and chosen by us. Plus the chosen rangers to receive these awards to remain on stage with us". Dr. Oliver said to them. The crowd is confused on what is going on as Jason and Adam got on stage for this.

Justin Stewart from Shift into Turbo went up first. "The first award is the Shifting Justin Award, this award goes to the ranger that has shift from bad thing to having a good thing in their life. This ranger really came a struggling start from being an evil ranger with issues from confidence, friendship, and trust, but she overcame these issues. In the words from her mentor, she is a true example of a power ranger. It is my honor and pleasure to give the Shifting Justin Award to Miss Zara Wellham from Elemental Fusion". Justin said to them.

Zara is very surprised by this as she went on stage. She stands in front of Justin as she got her award. She has tears in her eyes.

Katherine went up next as she takes the mic. "This award I like to personally call it the Hillard Award. This award goes to the pink ranger that shows a lot of compassion towards her fellow rangers. From the words from her mentor, this young woman truly listen to their feelings. It my pleasure to give the Hillard Award to Miss Dove Stanley Unity Force". Kat said to the crowd.

Dove is very surprised by this as she went on stage. As she hugs the veteran pink ranger, Dove is handed the plaque from Kat.

Tanya went up next as she is holding a plaque in her hands. "I am the last yellow ranger that got mentored by Zordon. I called this award the Campbell Award. When deciding on who to give this award to, I picked a yellow ranger that has a lot of heart and love for his teammates. From the words from his mentor, he is a lovable guy with a great heart. It my pleasure to give the Campbell Award to Elliot Decker Spirit Warriors". Tanya said to the crowd as she calls Elliot's name.

The teens from Spirit Warrior table are very surprised by Elliot being chosen. "Go on up there", Abby said to Elliot. Elliot got on stage as he joined Zara and Dove on stage.

Adam went up next as he glances at Tanya. "Picking a ranger for a very special award is a big deal, when I looked at the various green and black rangers at the ranger tables, this black ranger caught my attention because he reminds me of me when I was his age. He was shy around girls, and he always listen to others. His mentor told me that this young man is truly dependable and never let his teammates down. From ATB, I represent the Park Award to Rory O'Callahan ". Adam said to the crowd.

Rory is completely shocked by this as he looks at his teammates. He gets nudged by Jacob and Ally. Rory comes up on stage as he high fives Elliot, Dove and Zara.

Then Rocky went up next as he looks at the crowd. "Like Adam, I was a ranger of different colors, although I was one color away from being another Jason. This ranger I could not stop thinking about is a young man that has a lot of challenges. He overcome his own past, confidence, and trust issues. From his mentor, he is true and loyal friend, but you really have to earn his trust. I present the Rocky Award to Music Force's Matt Harper". Rocky said to the crowd.

Matt has a proud look in his eyes. He went on stage as he joins with the other veteran rangers.

Aisha went up next as she has Kim to join her. "Trini Kawn could not be with us on this special occasion, so I came up to do this award with Kim". Aisha said to the crowd. She nods to Kim to take over. "If Trini was here with us, Trini would pick the ranger who has a lot of fierce and spirit to keep going. Because Trini also had the same fierce and spirit in her body as well. From her mentor, this young woman has spirit, fierce, and attitude that would make her 6'5", and she is a force to be reckoned with". Kim said to the crowd. "It is our pleasure to give the Trini Kawn Award to Miss Terra Sloane from ATB". Aisha said to the crowd.

Terra is very shocked by this as she looks at her teammates. She went up on stage as she hugs Aisha and Kim. It shocked her teammates that she even hugs them.

Kim also stayed up as she looks at the crowd. "The Kimberely Hart Award, I was the heart of the team that knows how to kick butt. Plus every pink ranger always has some sort of wild side. From her mentor, this young woman is the heart of her team and fights with heart. It my great honor to give the Kimberely Hart Award to Ms. KZ Walker Jurassic Squad". Kim said to the crowd.

KZ gasps as she looks at the people at her table. She goes up on stage as she joins the other veteran rangers. The Jurassic squad team is very proud of her especially Jared.

Billy went up next as he looks at the crowd. "Salutation Ranger Veterans, I was the first blue Mighty Morphin Ranger. I had a lot of thought on who to give the Cranston Award to one particular blue ranger. This young man has a lot of heart and yet he works hard with his teammates. From his mentor, this young man has a lot of intelligence, but he hidden it because of bullies. It is my pleasure to give the Cranston Award to Mr. Timothy Porter Elemental Fusion". Billy said to the crowd.

The crowd is very surprised by this as Tim got up to join the other veterans on stage.

Zack Taylor got up as he looks at the plaque to present. "Being the second to command to the red ranger is a big deal. This ranger carries out the orders of the red ranger, and yet steps up as the leader when needed. It give me great pleasure to give the Dr. Zachary Taylor Award to Spirit Warriors Ryan Taylor". Zack said to them.

The teens in the Spirit Warrior team cheer for Ryan. Ryan got on stage as he joins the others on stage.

Zack nods to Jason as he has four plaques in his hands. Jason went up to the mic. "Before I go into handing the Jason Lee Scott Award, I do have two special awards honoring our female red rangers. These two young women are extraordinary that they carry the same amount of leadership and courageous qualities just like a male red ranger. I want these two young women joining on stage with the others as well. I am proud to present the Rosie Red Ranger Awards to Stella Scott Unity Force and Quincy Stevenson Spirit Warriors". Jason said to them.

Stella and Quincy look at each other as they went on stage. The crowd stand up again as they did break barriers as the female red rangers as they clap for them.

Stella hugs Jason as she is honored to accept the award. Quincy has a proud look on her face.

Jason went back to the stage again. "When I was looking at the various red rangers in this room that has saved the world in the past few years, I can see that each one of them has the greatest qualities of being the red ranger. There are two red ranger in particular reminds me of me when I was their ages. At first all of us didn't know how to lead because of the lack of confidence. However over time, all three of us became strong leaders that lead our teams to victory. I even got a chance to meet both of them in different times as well. It is my great honor and pleasure to present the Jason Lee Scott Awards to Zane Daniels Elemental Fusion and Jared Scott from Jurassic Squad.

Zane and Jared are very surprised by this announcement. They both come on stage as they join the other rangers as well.

Jason nods to Tommy as he is presenting the last two award. Tommy looks at the crowd. "I would like to have Conner up here on stage to hold this plaque to this award winner please". Dr. Oliver said to them. Conner is very surprised by it as he curious on what is going on. He gets on stage as he holds the plaque in his hands.

Dr. Oliver looks at the crowd. "This next award is the Dr. Tommy Oliver Award. This award goes to the ranger has a lot of courage and endurance that can get through anything that throws at this particular ranger. This ranger has never shown signs of throwing in the towel when things get bad, and yet this ranger always comes back even stronger than before. This young man has shown all of these qualities, and come to think of it, his teammates has made a comment about this a few times very recently. It gives my pleasure to announce the Dr. Tommy Oliver Award goes to Corey McKnight Music Force". Dr. Oliver said to them.

The crowd goes absolutely wild as Corey is being award with the Dr. Tommy Oliver Award. Conner has a proud look on his face as tears of joy are coming down his face. Corey gets on stage as Conner hugs Corey.

Corey is holding the special plaque. Jared nods to Corey as he is proud of the younger red ranger.

Dr. Oliver sighs as the crowd settles down again. "The final award of the night is the Zordon Award. We thought it would be fair for the rangers in the past few years gets to nominate the mentor that deserves to receive the Zordon Award. For the original twelve rangers, Zordon was our mentor who gave us advice and understanding on what to do. I would like Zack Calvin from ATB to hold and present the award to the particular winner". Dr. Oliver said to the crowd.

Zack is very surprised by this as he went up on stage to hold the plaque. The crowd is very confused by on who the award is for.

Dr. Oliver looks at them as he says some words. "This words are from a ranger in each ranger team that describes the recipient. She is a great friend to me, and yet when she is handling her ranger team there were times that she needed more arms to separate Zack and Terra from an argument. From an Unity Force ranger, she is an excellent mentor, and always lending a hand to us even during a dire time when Coach Scott was still held captive again. From a ranger in the spirit warrior team, I have heard so much about this particular mentor from the Music Force team. She is a mentor that goes to help others even with another team that is active. From a ranger in ATB, she is always up burning the midnight oil. She is like the mother figure to me especially when I am having a nightmare. From a ranger in Music Force, she is there for us when we needed it most even when she was helping Kira to get answers about Corey's illness. From a ranger in Jurassic Squad, I never got to chance to meet her either she sounds really awesome. It gives me great pleasure to announce the winner of Zordon Award to Dr. Anya Burrows ATB". Dr. Oliver said to the crowd.

The crowd is going wild by the news. Anya is really surprised by the news. She went on stage as she receives the plaque from Zack. "I am proud of you Aunt Anya". Zack said to Anya.

As the banquet is drawing to a close, the rangers are doing pictured from the night. Zane looks at Zack. "You and Terra had another argument huh". Zane said to Zack.

Zack looks at Zane as he is silent about it. "It is the military Zane. She could get hurt or worse. What those guys did to her at the military base". Zack said to Zane.

Zane shakes his head to Zack. "They will be court martial Zack. Plus she will be just fine. Plus she made the grown up decision on her own". Zane said to Zack. Zack sighs as he looks at Terra as she is leaving the building.

Close by Conner and Kira are together as they are getting their congratulations for being engaged. Trent went up to them. "Conner, do not make the same mistakes I made with my marriage to her". Trent said to Conner.

Conner nods to Trent. "I won't", Conner said to Trent. Trent looks at Kira as it is too late for him and Kira. "Goodbye Kira", Trent said to Kira as he leaves the building.

7 months later

It is mid afternoon on Janurary first. It is a beautiful day for a wedding. Conner and Kira took care all the adoption for Levi, Corey, Julianne, and the new baby that got picked out by Zane and Rena Daniels to be Noelle Hope McKnight. She was born on Christmas Day to much to everyone's surprise. The Music Force teens are reunited for the special day. Corey and Diana are still going strong along with Bobby and Vivian, Levi and Susan, and Iris and Robin. Laura and Matt decided to see other people while Wally and Julianne are still friends.

As Conner and Kira are pronounced husband and wife, the two kiss as there is a dove release done by Levi, Corey, Julianne, and little Noelle as her godfather Tommy Oliver is holding. "To new beginnings", Kira said to Conner. Conner nods in agreement. "To new beginnings", Conner said to Kira. A group photo captured the team together.

Meanwhile at a prison near Eagleview, Sharon has been transferred there after being attacked by few inmates. She sighs as she still has her post baby body. She looks in the papers as the picture from the McKnight- Ford wedding. 'They got married, and yet the name of my baby girl that I had to give up for adoption because of my parental rights being terminated is not in the papers is not in the paper'. Sharon thought to herself. 'One of these days, I will escape from this place to get my revenge'. Sharon thought to herself as has a scheme planning that will take about eight years in the making.

Eight years later

The Music Force teens are really tight as they get together once every two months. They have changed some as they decide to go into different careers.

Robin is a high school math teacher as he is working on his master's in education. He still thinks and talks with the beat and rhythm. He and Iris are still going strong as they are planning to get married very soon. He and Iris both live in Mystic Hallow.

Iris made the huge announcement by going into the police force. Ever since she got shot by Denise, Iris decided to give by to community by protecting and serving the community. She graduated on top of her class, and she is an officer at the police department in Mystic Hallow. Her detection of various melodies really comes in handy especially with noise and sound violation. Plus she really can take down criminals especially when they take off running during a search warrant and arrest warrant. Plus she is in the middle of planning her wedding to Robin.

Levi McKnight is an FBI agent with Susan. In college, he gotten a degree in psychology. Within the FBI, he has chased down serial killers and kidnappers. He also written a few books about his experiences being a kidnapped victim. From time to time, he has talked to high school students about it.

Laura Brewer is a doctor of internal medicine. She is currently a resident at Reefside General. She and Matt got back together at Meadowedge University. She is like a momma bear in the pediatric ward, and she can tell when a child is being abused. Often times, she calls security to have the abuser far away from the abused child. Plus she has fought for tougher laws for longer prison sentences child predators and child abusers crimes no matter what they look like, sexual orientation, gender, and race. She and Matt are married as they plan to adopt foster children and have two biological children.

Vivian James made the shocking decision to become a fashion designer. She attended a class in college that landed her as a fashion designer. Her designs are featured in Europe and New York. She has a boutique in Reefside. She and Bobby are still going strong as they are married. However there is not any talk about having kids yet.

Diana Rhodes is a nurse at Reefside General in the pediatric ward. She decided to help take care of children while in the hospital. She made that choice while Corey was in the hospital after the kidnapping ordeal. She and Corey are happily married, and they are planning to start their family soon. Plus she is in speaking terms with her uncle but not so much with her aunt, and she has a great relationship with her sister.

Bobby is a rapper to everyone's predictions. He stayed turn to his music image. He won a few Grammies awards. Plus he always looks good for concerts and awards shows through his wife's designs. They are not planning to have children anytime soon, but they are happily married.

Wally is living the life of the bachelor. He is a business man as he works at a firm in Los Angeles. However he decided to be a foster parent as he is tough but fair to the foster kids in his care. He and Julianne are still friends as he comes like the older brother to her.

Matt is in law school with Corey. He worked really hard in high school to become the valediction of his graduating class much to everyone's surprise. Every year, he host a fundraising event for the Foster Farm to give back to the place where he was at before being adopted by his biological father. As for his biological mother and her partner, they died in a car crash. He and Laura are married as well.

Julianne is baker as she went to pastry school. She opened a bakery in Reefside. Often times, she brings baked goods to the Foster Farm, the hospital, and Mystic Hallow Police department to get kids and victims of crimes to open up about what happened to them. Like Wally, she is also a foster parent as well.

Corey is currently a law student at Stamford University with Matt, and he got a degree in psychology as well. During his high schooldays, Corey wrote a book telling his kidnapping ordeal and the trial, and it is a top seller and won a few prizes for it. From time to time, he gets a call from Levi about a kid that they saved in a kidnapping event, and as luck has it he got through to the kidnapping victim. Plus he pretty much supported them in their trials as well. He and Diana are married as well, and start planning their family soon.

As for Conner and Kira, they are still living in Reefside. Kira focused more on her music shop than teaching at Reefside High. She offers free music lessons to children at the Foster Farm, and she also teaches guitar lessons as well. Conner is still the soccer coach at Reefside High. Kira and Conner has four kids to keep up with now. There are Noelle age 8 and triplets Roderick, Bradley and Hermione who are almost two years old. As for Kira's old band mates, they deeply apologized to Kira for what they have done two years earlier except the ring leader of the betrayal. Last they heard about her is that she is making a havoc on things. Kira and Conner still has not heard anything about Sharon except that she has been transferred to a prison near Eagleview.

At the prison near Eagleview, Sharon is in her prison cell. In the past 8 years, she got attacked by a few inmates and called her the monster mom for taking part of the kidnapping. She has been planning her escape all this time. 'I will find my precious daughter'. Sharon thought to herself as she has made this plan escape on her own.

End Story

This epilogue chapter is one of my longer epilogue chapters. Plus I decided to post this chapter on the 24th of this month because it is the very date that I started this story. 1 story, 1 year later, 84 chapters.


	85. Chapter 85

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 85: A Mystic Knight Song of Music Force Part 1

It has been two years since the Music Force Power Rangers has defeated Dr. Mutron and his forces. It is the peaceful and quiet lifestyle that 17 year old Corey McKnight has been longing for even before he became a ranger. From the trouble that his biological mother and the torturous hell that Christopher Askew put him through, it is a long time coming for him. Although drama does rear its ugly head towards the family, the more recent drama got pointed towards Levi.

It all started a year after the defeat of Dr. Mutron. Levi's uncle, Christopher's brother named Leonard Askew has been throwing wild accusations that Levi had Christopher committed to the mental hospital against his will, had Christopher's house gotten sold behind his back, his adoption being illegal, and claiming that the adoption baby girl was illegal as well. Plus he filed a lawsuit against them and demanded that Levi and the girl to be removed from the McKnights and the release of Christopher Askew from the mental hospital. As the McKnight's hear the wild accusations, they filed a countersuit saying that the accusations are false.

At the civil trial, Leonard's wife Clara and Christopher's and Leonard's mother Beatrice were there as they were convinced of Leonard's claims. As the truth got revealed to Clara and Beatrice, Clara was beyond horrified that her brother in law committed the awful crimes. Beatrice was shocked that both of her sons lied to her about their actions against the McKnights. As the judge hears the case, he was shocked that someone would do this just to get his brother out of the mental hospital and to remove Levi and the baby girl named Noelle from the McKnights custody because of it. As a result the judge tossed out Leonard's suit , but the countersuit from the McKnights to be rewarded. After the trial, both Beatrice and Clara apologized to the McKnights for what happened. Leonard was furious that he lost the civil suit.

About 7 months later, Beatrice passed away in her sleep. She was very old and her health was frail. She had her will changed as she cuts Christopher and Leonard from her will and had her money and jewelry go to Levi and Noelle. Clara filed for divorce from Leonard as she could not take his lies anymore.

At the funeral, Leonard crashed the funeral as he ambushed on Levi. He went on and on that every child should be with their biological parents. He blamed Levi for everything that happened at the civil trial and getting him and Christopher cut from his mother's will. It took four police officers and two veteran rangers to apprehend Leonard as he got carted to jail. Levi was not seriously hurt, but he came to a decision that he will not have anything to do with his biological father's family. Leonard got sentenced to four years in prison.

As for Corey, he gotten a growth spurt as he is now 6'0" with an athletic body tone. He is still the wise and likable guy, and he is like a younger clone of his dad.

The story will now begin.

On Mount Siren, three beings appear on the island. A music sorceress named Sonatina appears with two male beings. She has dark purple hair with crimson colored eyes and pale skin tone. She has a dark red dress with upside down music notes on it. She has a staff in her hands as well. "I am done with sitting on the sidelines and watching from afar. There are things that a lover and a mother should never go through. Those music Force Rangers shall pay". The music sorceress named Sonatina said as she is ready to act on her plan of revenge.

Nicholas nods as he gotten revived by his newly discovered mother. He looks the same from before but even more powerful. "I am ready to get back at that red ranger as well. The time has come for revenge". Nicholas said to them.

The third being looks at the two of them. He looks like a twisted conductor as he dodo has a conductor's wand in his hands. He is a Gradios. "I have read about Dr. Mutron's methods of making Rangers suffer especially towards the red ranger on that team. I have even heard that this particular human has taken torture to a whole other level. I am very intrigued by this place, and I personally want to make them suffer and help you succeed in the plan". The Gradios being named Lucian said to Sonatina.

Sonatina looks at Lucian as she nods to him. "Yes making rangers suffer was Dr. Mutron's specialty. Plus being banished to in that other dimension by that wretched Natasha Amy really really made me mad". Sonatina said to Lucian.

Lucian nods as he thinks of something else. "I have an idea. Let's lure a non ranger from the other world to this one and capture her. If one of the Music Force Veterans dares to help her, we will capture him or her as well". Lucian said to them.

Nicholas looks at Lucian as it is a great idea. "It will be more interesting if the Music Force Ranger that tries to help this non ranger is the red Music Force ranger". Nicholas said to them.

Sonatina nods as she looks at them. "Yes, it looks like that the plan is coming together perfectly. Once everything is in place, our plan of revenge and making Rangers suffer will take place". Sonatina said to them. They teleport away from Mount Siren.

Spirit of Soundmis appears as he has a troubled look on his face. "This is not good. I must warn them both". The Spirit of Soundmis said to himself as he vanishes from thin air.

End Chapter

This is the introduction of the three part special.


	86. Chapter 86

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 86: The Mystic Knight Song of Music Part 2

Back in Dresden, the teens has returned from Meadowedge as they are talking about the battle at the clubhouse.

"Adrian, one of these days you got to stop making the tough and sassy female rangers really mad at you. I mean I have heard from the others about Terra". Adam said to Adrian.

Adrian looks at Adam as he has a bruise on his face. "Look I may have some bad luck with them. They are a different breed of female rangers". Adrian said to Adam.

Robbie looks at them as he shakes his head. "She maybe the one who is the original ranger of sass". Robbie said to them.

Ellie smirks to Robbie as she looks at Adrian. "I can agree to that I like her". Ellie said to Adrian.

Bay looks at them as she thinks about Carson. "You know during that battle. Carson made sure that nothing bad happened to me". Bay said to them.

Sam nods as he is by her side. "Yeah I am thankful for that as well". Sam said to them.

Ethan nods as he thinks about their powers. "I think it is cool that they have Elemental powers". Ethan said to them.

Delia nods as she learn some moves from Tim. "Yeah I even picked up some moves from Tim". Delia said to them.

Alex nods as she looks at Emi. "Hey Emi, was there any attacks while we were gone"? Alex asks Emi.

Emi listens as she has heard about their dimensional travel. She turns to Alex as she shakes her head. "There were not any attacks while you guys were gone. Who knew that ghosts makes great guards". Emi said to them.

The teens grin to Emi as Adrian added a small grin on his face. All the sudden Alex's head is pounding like a vision is coming on. "Alex", Emi said to them as she is right by her side as Adrian is on the other side.

Vision

Alex is looking around as she does not see anyone appearing to her. However she hears some music being played. The next thing she knows she sees 11 different colored music notes swirling around her. The colors ranges from Red, Blue, Green, Black, White, Yellow, Pink, Purple, Bronze, Gold, and Silver.

All the sudden the scene changes as three beings holding to a strange staff. As it fires some sort of spell, it turns two people into frozen statues. The first person she does not recognize, but the second person is someone she knows very well.

End Vision

Alex is really confused as she never had a vision like that before. "Alex, what did you see"? Ethan asks Alex.

Alex looks at them as she sighs to them. "I did not see anyone, but I heard some music being played. The next thing I saw was 11 different colored musical nots swirling around me. The colors were in order like it is a ranger team order, and". Alex said to them.

Adrian looks at Alex as he is skeptical of it. "Are you telling me that there might be a ranger team that has powers of Music"? Adrian asks theme

Adam looks at Adrian as he rolls his eyes. "I think it is kind of cool to have ranger powers that is based on music". Adam said to them.

Alex nods to them as she is a bit confused by the vision. "Yeah, it was more like a musical message. The music I heard was sad like it was being played in a minor key". Alex said to them.

Ellie looks at Alex like there is more to the vision. "Did you see anything else to the vision"? Ellie asks Alex.

Alex nods to them as she does not know how to say that one of the people who is being turned to a frozen statue is one of there own. "Yeah the vision changed for some reason. It had two people being turned into frozen statues by three people". Alex said to them.

The teens look at each other as it might be another mission to the other earth. Plus there is a possibility that two people are in serious danger. Emi sighs they just got back from one and about to leave for another one.

Abigail looks at them as she wants to find out more. "Hey Emi, try to find out if there is a ranger team from the other dimension that had powers of Music.

Emi nods to Abigail as the others got to training. "Right", Emi said to Abigail as she went to the computers.

About a few minutes later, Emi got the research. "Well Adam, as luck turns out that there is a ranger team in the other dimension with the power of Music. The location is in Reefside. It turns out that Reefside is the home of two ranger teams, and Music Force is the second team". Emi said to them.

The teens nod as they learn about them. "Awesome", Adam said as he is looking forward to it.

Abigail and Dean notices that it is getting late. "All of you should get back to your dorms and get some sleep". Abigail said to them. The teens nod as Emi went with them.

As the teens leave the clubhouse, Alex looks at them. "Hey Emi, do you want to get something to eat with us"? Alex asks Emi.

Emi shakes her head to them. "No, I have to get some books for a research paper that got assigned today in my music class. A five to ten page paper on a genre of music. Apparently my teacher thought it would be funny to have the particular genre of the topics being drawn out from a hat. I ended up with New Age, and I could not switch to a different genre of music". Emi said to them.

The teens wince as they hear about it. "That is cruel and unusual punishment, Emi". Robbie said to Emi. Emi sighs as she looks at them. "Thanks guys", Emi said to them as she heads towards the library and part ways from the others.

As Emi is heading towards the library, she gets the sinking feeling that she is being watched. She notices something on the ground. As she picks it up, it is a weird scroll. Emi opens the scroll up and sees the sheet music and a complex word search puzzle on the bottom. "Ok this qualifies as strange". Emi said to herself as she puts it in her bag as she continues her way to the library.

In the bushes, Sonatina, Nicholas, and Lucian are spying on Emi. "I take it she is that non ranger that you want to send to the other dimension". Nicholas said to Lucian.

Lucian nods to Nicholas as he has an evil grin on his face. "Yes, she is the non ranger that does the behind the scenes stuff. Separating her from them will make things even harder on them to find her". Lucian said to them.

Sonatina nods as she has an evil grin on her face. "I have the perfect portal spell that will get her to the other dimension. I will set it up when she is away from those other rangers". Sonatina said to them. The three of them teleports away.

As Emi got the needed books, she grabbed something to eat and headed back to her dorm. Back in the dorm, Emi is looking at the scroll. She notices that Bay has made it back but spotted a note saying that she and Sam are on a date. Emi sighs as she has some time alone to work on the scroll. She went to her desk as she starts working on it . She scratches her head as she has never seen a complex word search puzzle like it before. The letters are in 11 different colors, and it is all jumbled up every where. As she spots one letter in one color, the other letters that are diagonal, up and down, across, and backwards are in a different colored letters. Plus the sheet music is very strange like it needs an instrument is needed to play it. "The others should take a look at this". Emi said to herself.

All the sudden, Emi is not feeling so good as she rushes to the bathroom to throw up. She is feeling really dizzy as the last thing she ate was the fish tacos that she gotten on campus. 'I should try to get some sleep'. Emi thought to herself as she changes into lounge clothes and went to bed.

That night, Bay returns from her date as she spots Emi sleeping on the couch. She frowns as sees that Emi looks pale. 'Something might be wrong with Emi, but I don't wake her up now'. Bay thought to herself.

The next morning, Emi wakes up feeling really awful as she threw up most of the night. She puts on clean lounge clothes as she leaves for the clubhouse to see Abigail. As she is almost to the club house, she mysteriously gets pushed to a portal as she is transported to the other Earth.

At the clubhouse, the teens arrive at the clubhouse as they notice that Emi is not there. "That's strange, Emi should be here by now". Alex said to them as it catches their attention. Adrian frowns as he notices this as well.

Adam looks at them as he gives them a simple explanation. "Maybe she is sleeping in and she running behind". Adam said to them.

Delia shakes her head to Adam. "No way, she would call us or text Alex if that happened". Delia said to Adam.

Bay nods in agreement with Adam. "Plus when I came back to the room from the date, she was asleep on the couch. When I woke up this morning, she was already gone". Bay said to them.

Sam frowns as this is concerning. "Did you made Emi upset again"? Sam asks Adrian. He thinks back to when Adrian hurt her feelings towards hers before.

Adrian looks at them as he shakes his head. "No, I did not even see her last night or this morning. Besides I learned my lesson the extremely hard way". Adrian said to them.

Adam looks at them as he is confused. "Wait a minute what happened"? Adam asks them.

Ethan look at Adam as he nods to him. "Emi got hurt by Adrian and took off crying. She got turned into a monster due to a thorn caused by the wild cat demon. We got help from an active gold ranger, and this gold ranger really put Adrian into his place". Ethan said to Adam.

Robbie looks at them as he has a possible explanation. "Maybe she got held up by a classmate in one of her classes". Robbie said to them.

Ellie shakes her head as she nixes it. "No one of us would have spotted her". Ellie said to them.

Dean and Abigail walk in the room as they hear that Emi is not here. "Rangers, where is Emi"? Abigail asks them.

Alex shrugs to her as she does not know. "We have not seen her since she split up to go to the library last night. She had to get books for a research paper for her music class". Alex said to Abigail.

Dean and Abigail look at each other. "I want you guys to retrace her steps from last night and check her dorm room for anything out of the ordinary. We will monitor them from the computer". Dean said to them. The teens nod to each other as they head out from the club house.

The teens first searched the library. "Well the librarian did tell us that she was there for almost two hours last night. Apparently she wanted to be through with the search on books about New Age Music". Ellie said to them.

Adam rolls his eyes to them. "Why on earth would someone wrote the history on a genre of music that can put someone to sleep"? Adam asks them.

Adrian sighs as he shakes his head. "Maybe it does comfort people after a hard day and stressful day". Adrian said to them.

Alex looks at Adrian as the library was a bust. "Maybe her dorm room will provide more clues on why she would disappear". Alex said to them.

At Emi's and Bay's dorm room, the teens notice that the smell in the room is foul. "Geez what died in here". Sam said to them. They notice the dried up throw up in the bathroom.

Ethan frowns as Emi is getting sick. "Well there is the stomach virus that has been going around. Maybe Emi picked it up from one of them". Ethan said to them.

Bay spots the fish taco wrappers in the trash can. "Or maybe she got food poisoning from eating fish tacos. I should have paid more attention to her". Bay said to them. She is feeling kind of guilty.

Delia shrugs as she looks around. "What are we looking for exactly"? Delia asks Alex.

Alex looks at Delia as she nods to her. "Something that shouldn't be here other than the throw up". Alex said to them.

Adrian spots a rolled out scroll as it has a completed message on it. "Hey Alex does this qualify as something out of the ordinary"? Adrian asks Alex as he is holding the scroll.

Alex looks at the scroll as it has a completed message and the cross word puzzle being completed. "Well it looks like Emi unlocked the secrets behind this scroll". Alex said to them.

Alex gets a call from Abigail. "Rangers, Emi has disappeared to another dimension. I have spotted Emi somehow fell through a portal to the other world. Reports back to the club house". Abigail said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that they have to find Emi in a different Earth. They teleport back to the club house.

Back at the club house, Abigail shows them the footage of this morning to the teens. Adrian frowns as it is not his fault that Emi disappeared this time and getting very worried about her. The others are worried as they are wondering what could have caused her to vanish. "So one minute she is heading towards the clubhouse, the next minute she has vanished to thin air". Adam said to them.

Abigail nods as she shows them where she ended up. "She is somewhere in a town called Reefside in the different Earth. Did you find anything at her dorm room that could point to something important"? Abigail asks them.

Alex is holding the scroll as it has a completed message on it. "We found this and it has a message on it that is meant for us". Alex said to Abigail.

'Mystic Knight Rangers,

A banished music sorceress has teamed up with the Gradios and brought back her son Nicholas back to life in a plan of revenge against the Music Force Rangers. All of you including one of your mentors must head towards Reefside to team up with Music Force team and their mentor to stop them. Once you arrive, head

The teens look at each other as this is s first for them to bring along one of their mentors on a mission like this. "This will be different from before". Delia said to them. "Yeah but the message is not yet clear. It is like it stopped for some reason". Ethan said to them.

Sam nods as it is starting to make sense. "She must have felt sick as she was working on this". Sam said to them.

Bay nods as it does make sense. "Yeah plus with her in a different Earth, she could be getting worse". Bay said to them.

Robbie nods as he notices the expression on Adrian's face as it is filled with worry. Ellie looks at Adrian as she picks up on the expression. "We will find her Adrian". Ellie said to Adrian. Adrian nods as deep down he wants to cry.

Dean looks at the message as Abigail is going with them. "I will stay here and monitor things from here". Dean said to them.

Abigail nods as she went with the teens. They go through there own portal to Reefside.

In Reefside, Levi McKnight is at the special place as he is looking at the view. He is thinking about colleges as he and Corey are looking through college acceptance letters and various athletic and academic scholarships. Corey is now 6'0 and gotten a growth spurt in the last couple of years. However he is concerned about a dream that Corey had and told him about this morning.

Flashback

Corey is in a weird space as it has ranger footage of a completely different active team in the background. He notices the red ranger in particular as he never met her before.

All the sudden the Spirit of Soundmis appears to him. "Hello Cornelius", Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey is surprised by his arrival as he looks at him. "Soundmis, I do not understand. I thought you could not communicate with me again once my team defeated Dr. Mutron". Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods as he did say that to Corey 2 years ago. "I did indeed said that to you Cornelius, but someone who has close ties with Dr. Mutron has plans of revenge and she is not alone". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey looks at Soundmis as he is taken back by it. "Wait a minute she, why I have not heard about her before". Corey asks Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Corey as he does deserve an explanation. The back ground of the dream changed to the battle that took place on the Island of New Age. "She is Sonatina, a music sorceress and she was the only lover of Dr. Mutron and Nicholas's mother. She got banished from all of the islands and the mainland by Natasha Amy. The reason why you and your team was not aware of her because she was sent to a different dimension". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods as things are starting to add up. "You said that she is not alone". Corey said to Soundmis.

Soundmis nods to Corey. "She has brought back her son Nicholas and teamed up with Gradios. They want to destroy the balance of the dimensions". Soundmis said to Corey.

Corey nods as he realizes that he has to get the others on this. "I understand that they have to be stopped". Corey said to Soundmis as the dream ends.

End Flashback

Levi sighs as he is wondering who would be coming back like this. As he is about to head back towards Reefside, he stands up as he is about to walk on the trail again.

All the sudden, Levi hears a scream like someone has taken a fall not too far from here. He grabs his backpack as he rushes to the scene. As he got there, Levi spots a young woman who landed on her stomach. "Hey are you alright"? Levi asks the young woman as he went towards her.

The young woman looks at Levi as she sits up. "Not really, where am I and who are you. I mean it is nice to see a friendly face". The young woman said to Levi.

Levi looks at the young woman. "You are in Reefside, and my name is Levi. Do you have amnesia"? Levi asks the young woman as he trying to figure it out.

The young woman shakes her head as she is standing up. "No, my name is Emi". The young woman name Emi said to Levi. She is starting to feel bad again as she is about to throw up again. Levi acts fast as he turns her around and holds her hair back.

Emi threw up the contents of her stomach from the fish tacos. She is limping on her right foot. "Thanks Levi", Emi said to Levi. He feels her forehead as she is burning up. He grabs a towel and an ice cold water bottle from his bag. He puts the water on to the towel.

Levi notices that her foot is getting swollen. "Your welcome, I am going to get you some help. Climb on my back and put that towel on your forehead. It should keep you cool". Levi said to Emi. He puts his backpack in front of him.

Emi nods as she climbs on to Levi's back. "Thanks but why are you helping a complete stranger like me"? Emi asks Levi.

Levi looks at Emi as he nods to her. "When people are trouble, you got to everything you can to help them". Levi said to Emi.

As they are heading down the trail, Levi is sensing that someone is there. "Why hello bronze ranger, I was hoping to see the red ranger, but you will do". Nicholas said to Levi as he appears to him.

Emi looks at Levi as she learns that he is a bronze ranger. Levi frowns as he glares at Nicholas. "Corey told me about you. He defeated you once before in the Cave of the Lost Guardians, Nicholas. I am ready for what ever you throw at me". Levi said to Nicholas.

Nicholas laughs as Levi as he looks at him. "What makes you think I am alone". Nicholas said to Levi as two other beings shows up.

"So you must be one of those Rangers that defeated my beloved Dr. Mutron. I was hoping that it was that red ranger that freed that wretched Natasha Amy". The music sorceress named Sonatina said to Levi.

Levi frowns as he sees Sonatina and a strange being with her. "You leave my brother out of this. Plus what do you want"? Levi asks to Sonatina as he grabs his morphor out.

Sonatina looks at as she is ready to fight. "Revenge plus Nicholas is overjoyed that you found that non ranger that does the behind the scenes work. That way you will be captured just like her". Sonatina said to Levi

Lucian nods as he looks at them. "We send her to this earth and separating her from them". Lucian said to Levi

Levi frowns as he looks at Emi. "Emi, I know you are not feeling well. I want you to stay behind me. If they charge in at you, I want you to fight back at your best ability despite the condition that you are in. Do not exert yourself if you start to feel bad again". Levi said as he lets her down.

Emi nods as she is let down from Levi's back. "I understand", Emi said to Levi.

"Music Force Lets Play the Music", Levi said as he morphs into ranger form.

Sonatina looks at them as is laughing at them. "This fight will not last long, attack". Sonatina said to them.

As Levi is putting up the fight, Emi is also fighting back. However Nicholas is more powerful from before as he knocks Levi out of ranger form.

Emi sees Levi landing on the ground as he is wincing in pain. She notices that his morphor is out of his hands. She takes off a bracelet as she leaves it behind. She sees Sonatina throws black rings at them as they are caught. "I told you that this fight will not last long". Sonatina said to them they disappear else where as they have both Levi and Emi with them.

End Chapter

Part 3 will be the conclusion of it.


	87. Chapter 87

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 87: The Mystic Knight Song Of Music Part 3

In Downtown Reefside, the Mystic Knight teens and Abigail arrive as they are looking around. "This must be Reefside then". Alex said to them. "Yeah but where is Emi though"? Delia asks them.

As they spot a young man in red cladded outfit running towards the woods, they are curious about him. "I wonder where he is going". Ethan said to them.

Sam nods to them as something is not right. He notices other teens going into different directions. "Yeah plus there are others heading out in different directions. They might be looking for someone". Sam said to them.

Bay nods as she can see that. "We should probably split up to cover more ground faster". Bay said to them.

Alex nods as she is worried about Emi. "Right, lets split up and met in front of that store in 30 minutes". Alex said to them.

"Right", the teens said as they split up as Abigail went with Alex.

In the woods, Corey is searching for Levi. "Levi where are you"? Corey asks out there. He sighs as it is normally him that disappears like this not Levi. Plus it has been two years since trouble like this has happened. He notices that the area is showing signs of a fight took place here. He spots Levi's morphor, backpack, and towel. "Oh no", Corey said to himself. He uses his Guardian power to get an idea what happened in this area. He has tears in his eyes as Levi along with a female is captured by them. He is starting to cry. He spots a bracelet on the ground.

As Corey picks up the bracelet, he is looking for a name on the bracelet. He hears a male voice. "Put the bracelet down now". A male voice said to Corey.

Corey turns to them as he sees the guy in a black cladded outfit and a guy in a gold cladded outfit. "I was trying to find out if there is a name engraved to the bracelet. Who are you anyways"? Corey asks them as he is hurting because of he knows that his brother and a female got kidnapped in this area.

The guy in black cladded outfit glares at Corey. "You don't get to ask the questions, thief. Hand the bracelet to me". The black cladded guy said to Corey. The guy in gold cladded outfit notices something that his teammate is not seeing.

Corey frowns as he looks at the guy in a black cladded outfit. He senses something about the owner of the bracelet to the guys. "This is a huge misunderstanding, and you got to see the true bigger picture of the situation". Corey said to them.

The guy in gold looks at Corey as something is telling him that he is innocent. However the guy in black glares at Corey as he is getting angry at him. "Bigger picture of the situation, yeah right", the guy in black said as he is starting to attack Corey.

Corey frowns as the guy in black is starting the fight. He dodges the punch like a pro. The guy in gold is taken back by it. The guy in black frowns as he glares at Corey. "You just got lucky". The guy in the black cladded outfit said to Corey.

As the guy in black continues to throw the punches at Corey, Corey continue to block and dodge the punches. "I am not going to fight someone who is hurting emotionally. You two are not admitting it to me, but deep down inside of the both of you are hurting because the owner of the bracelet means something to the both of you. Am I right"? Corey said to them.

The guy in gold cladded outfit is caught off guard as he is surprised that Corey nailed it on the head. However the guy in a black cladded outfit glares at Corey as he is not listening. "Yeah right punk, you must be chicken to fight us". The guy in the black cladded outfit said as he sucker punches Corey to his face and stomach. He throws Corey to the ground as well.

As Corey falls to the ground, a red morphor also falls to the ground. The guy in gold frowns as his teammate made a huge mistake. As guy in a black cladded outfit is about to kick Corey, they head female voice calling out to them.

"Adrian, Adam, knock it off now", a girl in red said to them.

Corey looks at them as he has a black eye, bloody nose, and he is pretty sure that he has some bruises on his arm and his wrist is sprained. He tries to stand up on his own. He is still holding to the bracelet.

"Adrian what the hell did you do him? You know better not to harm a veteran power ranger". A girl in a white cladded outfit said to Adrian.

The guy known as Adam looks at the girl. "Hold on though Ellie how did you know that the thief is a veteran ranger". Adam said to the girl named Ellie.

"We found them in various places and told them what's going on". Ellie said to Adam.

Adam looks at the other veteran rangers as he feels really guilty.

A girl in yellow gasps as she rushes over to Corey. "Corey are you alright"? The girl asks Corey. She rushes over to him as she helps him up.

The guy in green glares at Adrian. "What were you thinking Adrian by hitting him"? The guy asks Adrian.

Adrian looks at them as he looks like he is in the hot seat. "I did not lay a hand on him, Ethan". Adrian said to them.

Adam looks at them as he sighs to them. "It was me. I am the one that hit him". Adam said to them. The group looks at Adam as this is a shock to them.

Alex looks at them as she sees that a battle took place here. "We need to get to your headquarters to sort everything out". Alex said to them. They nod as they head back to DT Wave.

Back at Mount Siren, Levi and Emi are locked up in a cell in the old headquarters of Dr. Mutron. Emi sighs as she looks at Levi. "Levi, I am sorry that I pulled you in this. Any idea on where we are". Emi said to Levi.

Levi looks at Emi as he shakes his head to her. "It is not your fault Emi. My teammates are getting concerned about me right about now, but two years ago it was Corey that got kidnapped by evil more times that I can count. There is no doubt in my mind that we are on Mount Siren in Dr. Mutron's old headquarters". Levi said to Emi.

Emi looks at Levi as she is curious about him. "Corey and Dr. Mutron", Emi said to Levi. She is still under the weather.

Levi nods to Emi as he looks at her. "Yeah he is my little brother. Technically he is my half brother, but I treat him like a full blooded brother. As for Dr. Mutron, he was an evil leader that my team defeated two years ago". Levi said to Emi.

Emi looks at Levi as she is starting to know about him. "You were saying that he was kidnapped by evil more times you can count". Emi said to Levi.

Levi nods to Emi as he looks at her. "Yeah let's just say that two years ago was hell for Corey, and yet he got through all of the hell times". Levi said to Emi.

Emi nods as they hear footsteps coming towards their cells. "Someone is coming". Emi said to Levi.

Levi nods as he hears the footsteps as well. He notices that it is Lucian, Nicholas, and Ancient Mutezoids coming towards them. They are unlocking the cell doors.

"What is going on"? Emi asks them.

"Well, it seems that it is time to bring you two to Sonatina". Lucian said to them.

Nicholas nods as he has that evil grin on his face. "Yes and my dear mother won't take no for an answer". Nicholas said to them.

Levi frowns as it is maybe the only opportunity to fight and escape. "How about taking a message to her then"? Levi asks Nicholas as he kicks him down. Emi nods as she gets the same idea and kicks at Lucian.

Lucian and Nicholas land on the floor as Emi and Levi run out from the cells. "Stop them", Nicholas said to the Ancient Mutezoids.

The Ancient Mutezoids run as they chase Levi and Emi. However they are both caught by Sonatina. Levi and Emi are on the floor like their energy got sucked out of them.

Sonatina looks at Levi and Emi as Lucian and Nicholas went towards them. "When I said I will not take no for an answer, I really mean it". Sonatina said to Levi and Emi.

Levi and Emi frown as they are being picked up by Nicholas and Lucian. "It was worth a shot to escape". Levi said to Sonatina.

Sonatina looks at Levi as she has evil in her eyes. "You may not be the one we wanted to capture, but it will have to do". Sonatina said to Levi as they take them to a different room.

Levi and Emi are in a different room as they are chained to a chair separately. Lucian looks at them as he has the conductor's wand in his hands. He is more focused on Emi while Nicholas is focused on Levi.

Sonatina looks at them as they got started. "By the time those two are done, you won't be able to much of anything". Sonatina said to them. As they start attacking them, Emi and Levi are feeling the effects on them.

Back at DT Wave, the veterans are glaring at Adam as Abigail is looking over Corey. "What were you thinking? Correction, you weren't thinking at all". Diana said to them as she is angry at Adam.

Laura is supporting Diana as she looks at them. "Does this normally happen with you guys having misunderstandings with other ranger teams". Laura said to them.

Alex sighs as she looks at them. "Sometimes, but it is normally Adrian that it happens with. Yes all you deserve to know. We are actually from the other world. We are the Mystic Knight Rangers. Apparently Sonatina has teamed up with the Gradios and brought back her son Nicholas. I am hoping that you guys would fill us in about Sonatina and Nicholas". Alex said to them.

"Perhaps I can explain it to them". A female appears to them.

The group are surprised to see the Guardian of New Age Music appearing to them. "Natasha Amy", the Music Force Veterans said to them.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at the new guests in DT Wave especially at Adam. "Sonatina, that witch, she was the only person that loved Mutric and even more when Mutric became Dr. Mutron. She is also Nicholas's mother. She is also a music sorceress and very powerful. On that day when my island of New Age was under attack, the one leading the charge was Sonatina. I was the one that defeated and banished her out from the other islands and the main land. It came with a big cost though, the banishment that I used on her took a lot of strength and power out of me. I still kept on fighting, but I was eventually defeated and sent away to the Cave of The Lost Guardians. As many more years past, I was trapped in that cave being in a block of ice made by her son Nicholas. The one that eventually freed me was Corey". Natasha Amy said to them. She shows the Mystic Knight Rangers the footage from that battle when Natasha Amy was freed.

The Mystic Knight rangers are stunned as they watch the footage. Adam is taken back greatly as he has never seen anything like that before. He looks down as he jumped to conclusions about Corey.

Alex looks back at Natasha Amy as she nods to herself. "Do you have any ideas on where they might be at"? Alex asks Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods to Alex as she has one place in mind. "There is no doubt in my mind that they are on Mount Siren at Dr. Mutron's headquarters. However the air must be cleared and introductions must be made". Natasha Amy said to them.

Kira nods as she notices that Corey and Abigail walk in the room. The veterans are relieved that Corey is alright.

Corey turns to them as he sees that his teammates are ready to murder Adrian that caused the misunderstanding. "I am alright guys. My name is Corey McKnigt Music Force Red Ranger". Corey said to them.

Julianne looks at them as she notices the other girl in a blue cladded outfit. "It is about time that I get to meet another female blue ranger. My name is Julianne Wro McKnight, Music Force Blue Ranger". Julianne said to them.

Matt nods as he looks at the guy cladded in green. "My name is Matt Harper, Music Force Green Ranger". Matt said to them.

Bobby looks at his brother Wally as he is not pleased with Adam. He looks at the guy and girl in a black and white cladded outfits. "My name is Bobby Johnson, and that's my twin brother Wally. We are the Music Force Black and White Rangers". Bobby said to them.

Diana looks at them as she is standing next to Corey. She looks at the guy in a yellow cladded outfit. "My name is Diana Rhodes Music Force Yellow Ranger". Diana said to them.

Vivian looks at them as she notices the pink cladded young woman with them. "Vivian James, Music Force Pink Ranger". Vivian said to them.

Laura has that mama bear look in her eyes as she looks at Adam. "My name is Laura Brewer, Music Force Purple Ranger". Laura said to them.

Iris nods as she looks at Adrian. "Iris Anderson, Music Force Gold Ranger". Iris said to them.

Robin nods as he looks at the guy in silver cladded outfit. "My name is Robin Aloha, Music Force Silver Ranger". Robin said to them.

Kira nods as she looks at them. "My name is Kira McKnight, and I am their mentor. The one ranger that who is held captive is Levi McKnight the Bronze Music Force Ranger". Kira said to them.

The Mystic Knight rangers nods as they see the big group of rangers. Alex looks at them. "My name is Alex Keller, Mystic Knight Red Ranger". Alex said to them.

Delia nods as she looks at Julianne. "Delia Donaldson, Mystic Knight Blue Ranger". Delia said to them.

Ethan nods as he looks at Matt. "My name is Ethan Shurley, Mystic Knight Green Ranger". Ethan said to them.

Sam looks at Diana as he clearly sees how angry she is with Adrian. "My name is Sam Stevenson Mystic Knight Yellow Ranger". Sam said to them.

Bay nods as she is worried about Emi and Levi. "My name is Bay Hernandez Mystic Knight Pink Ranger". Bay said to them.

Ellie looks at Bobby as she is not pleased with Adrian. "My name is Ellie Bates, Mystic Knight White Ranger". Ellie said to them.

Adrian sighs as he looks at them. He notices the expression on Corey's face as they need to talk. "Adrian Templeton-Smyth, Mystic Knight Gold Ranger". Adrian said to them.

Robbie looks at them as he looks at Robin. "My name is Robbie Evans Mystic Knight Silver Ranger". Robbie said to them.

Adam looks at them as he is but intimidated by Wally. "My name is Adam Tautu, Mystic Knight Black Ranger". Adam said to them.

Abigail nods to them as she looks at Kira. "My name is Abigail Blackburn, and I am one of the mentors of the Mystic Knight rangers. Emi is my intern". Abigail said to them.

Corey looks at Adrian and Adam as it is time to clear the air. "Adam, Adrian, come with me". Corey said Adam and Adrian. The two Rangers nods as they went with him.

The veterans look at Corey as they want to come along. "Should one of us come along just in case"? Diana asks Corey.

Corey shakes his head to Diana "No, it is going to be a simple talk. We need to clear the air". Corey said to Diana.

Diana nods as she gives a look to Adam and Adrian. "Very well", Diana said to Corey.

Corem went to the other room to talk. Adam looks at Corey as they sit down. Adrian is watching as he is learning a thing or two. "Look I did not know that you are a ranger let alone a veteran red ranger". Adam said to Corey as he is feeling guilty.

Adrian looks at Corey. "We normally find out who are we dealing with before we came over, but we did not got that this go around. Plus what you said earlier about Emi really nailed it". Adrian said to Corey.

Corey shakes his head to Adrian. "A leader can come in different sizes, shapes, family background, age, social standing, and among other things, Adrian". Corey said to Adrian. He turns to Adam. "You jumped into your own conclusions with out realizing that there are other things going on. Corey said to Adam

Adrian is taken back greatly as this is coming from a 17 year old. Adam looks at Corey as he sees the amount of wisdom in the young veteran. "You must be wise beyond your years because I have never heard anyone saying things like that who are your age". Adam said to Corey.

Adrian nods as he agrees with him. "Yeah I have never heard that kind of wisdom coming from a guy like you". Adrian said to Corey.

Corey shrugs as he has heard it. "I have heard that plenty of times over the years, but it is a part of who I am". Corey said to Adam

Adam nods as he is going to apologize to him. "I am sorry about what happened in the woods. I honestly did not know that you are a veteran ranger". Adam said to Corey.

Adam nods in agreement with Adrian. "Yeah we are very protective of Emi since she is not a ranger and does all of the behind the scenes work. Plus with Emi missing, it just brings out the worst in me". Adrian said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Adam. "I already have forgiven you, Adam". Corey said to Adam. He turns to Adrian as he nods to him. "I also can forgive you as well. I can understand being protective of others especially with my teammates being protective of me. Let me ask you both a question. Do you guys truly appreciate her doing the behind the scenes work even though she wants to do more. At the same time, do you guys even notice that she feels trapped and being cooped up like a bird". Corey said to them.

Adam and Adrian are stunned to learn that Corey has already forgiven him so easily. They are taken back by the question. "I do not understand how can you forgive me so easily when I nearly beaten you up". Adam said to Corey.

Adrian nods as he has never thought of it like that. "You know she is starting to feel very cooped up in the clubhouse. I guess we do appreciate the work that she does, but we have never said or done anything special for her". Adrian said to Corey as he has a lot to think about.

Corey looks at Adam as he nods to him. "You were deeply worried about someone that you do care about but you don't show it around others. You were hurting and took it out on me even though I am also hurting that Levi is held captive as well". Corey said to Adam

Adrian is blown back by what he just learned. "You were actually hurting when I called you scared to fight, and yet you do not kick at someone who are feeling down". Adrian said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Adrian. "Yes I was hurting and still am. I deeply care about Levi, and I know that you deeply care about Emi don't you". Corey said to Adrian.

Adrian sighs as he looks at Corey. "Yeah I do care about her but it is more like a brother sister relationship. The thing is, I broken her feeling a while back and she got hit by this thorn that led her being under the control of a demon beast. I had to apologize her and pull that thorn out. She was the first person that I opened up to outside of Ellie and Rowan. When I learned that she mysteriously disappeared to this dimension that wasn't my fault, it was devastating to me because she got brought to this dimension". Adrian said to Corey

Adam nods in agreement. "Yeah it made me mad that someone caused her disappearance, and I took it out on you". Adam said to Corey.

Corey nods as he looks at Adrian. "You should not bottle up your hidden emotions. The important thing is that you forgive yourself for what you have done". Corey said to Adrian as they continue to talk.

As they talked, Abigail overheard them talking about Emi as the words being cooped up in a cage hits her. 'He might be right that Emi feels a bit too cooped up in the clubhouse. Maybe I can let her go and do more field work'. Abigail thought to herself.

In the other room, the teens notice that the talk is talking a long time. "Geez, how long they are going to talk"? Alex asks them.

Julianne looks at Alex as she shakes her head. "If I know Corey, it is going to take a long while". Julianne said to Alex.

Ellie is mad at Adrian and Adam. "Adam went too far this time. Normally it is Adrian that messes up. He made other tough ranger veterans very upset and even crying, but this time Adam has physically beat up your red ranger. Your red ranger probably the last person you would ever forgive him". Ellie said to them.

Matt looks at Ellie as he shakes his head to her. "Actually Corey is a forgiving guy, and plus he is one of the most gentlest, toughest, strongest, bravest, and wisest people we have ever met". Matt said to them.

Robbie has a skeptical look on his face. "Corey, a tough guy, Wally is more of the tough guy on your team, no offense" Robbie said to them.

Wally gives a look at Robbie as he shakes his head. "No taken, but you are wrong about it". Wally said to Robbie.

The Mystic Knight rangers look at the veterans like they are missing something. "What do you mean"? Ethan asks them.

Robin looks at them as he nods to them. "Corey's tough beat and rhythm comes from his personal experiences in life even as ranger". Robin said to them.

The Mystic Knight rangers look at each other as they are wondering if they followed that. "Did you understand that"? Delia asks them.

Iris nods as she looks at them. "Robin yea, you guys do not even know 1/16th of it". Iris said to them.

Sam gives a look to Iris as he has a skeptical look on his face. "Oh yeah try us", Sam said to them.

The veterans look at each other as they are wondering if they should tell them. "Some of the stuff is so bad even other veteran rangers who were informed about it had nightmares for a week". Laura said to them.

Vivian nods in agreement with Laura. "Yeah it is stuff that you would only dream in a scary movie". Vivian said to them.

Robbie looks at them as he is having a hard time believing it. "Try me, I can take it". Robbie said as he has a cocky attitude about it.

Julianne looks at Robbie as the others nod to her. "How about being branded by psychotic and truly evil man". Julianne said to them.

The Mystic Knight Rangers look at Julianne as they are shocked by it. "Branded like a farmer does to cows", Delia said as she is scared". Delia said to them.

Sam looks at them as he is skeptical of it. "A person being branded, yeah right", Sam said to them.

"That is actually true", Corey said to them as he, Adam, and Adrian walk in the room. Adrian does a double take as he hears it. "Wait a minute what"? Adrian asks Corey. Adam's eyes widen as he has never heard that before.

Corey nods to him as the other Mystic Knight teens notice a different look on Adrian's face. "Adrian, you look like you got your butt kicked in a different way". Ethan said to Adrian.

Adrian nods as Ellie gives him a look. "Yeah Corey really taught me a thing or two". Adrian said to them.

Just as Adrian begins to go deeper on it, Corey feels some distress in his head and Alex is getting a vision. "Does this normally happens"? Delia asks them.

Diana is right by Corey's side as Ellie is by Alex's side. "Corey is feeling the distress from Levi. Levi must be in a lot of pain". Diana said to Delia.

Vision

Levi and Emi are being tortured by Sonatina on Mount Siren. They gotten beaten up by Nicholas and Lucian for trying to escape. "It will not be long until the ice spell is ready for the two of you". Sonatina said to them.

End Vision

Alexia's tears in her eyes as Emi is in serious trouble. "Where is Mount Siren"? Alex asks them.

Coreh looks at them. "Mount Siren is an invisible island not too far from here. Plus she probably has Ancient Mutezoids there as well. There is no time to waste, so let's go everyone". Corey said to them.

The teens nod as they are about to leave. They notice Corey grabbing a special guitar. "Why are you bringing a guitar on a mission like this"? Alex asks Corey.

Corey looks at Alex as he nods to her. "This is the Electric Guitar of Musicola. It is our special weapon". Corey said to them. Both teams and mentors teleport to Mount Siren.

End Chapter

This is the end of Part 3 of this four part special.


	88. Chapter 88

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 88: The Mystic Knight Song of Music Part 4

Back on Mount Siren, Levi and Emi are in a lot of pain as they are very weak and exhausted. Sonatina looks at them as Lucian and Nicholas puts them in the chains for the ice spell. "Perfect, the ice spell is ready. Having the non ranger being iced is very delightful, but it is a shame that the red Music Force ranger won't be iced but you will do just as the same". Sonatina said to them. Lucian nods as he is looking forward getting rid of the intern

Levi and Emi look at Sonatina as they can barely move. "They will come and stop you". Levi said to Sonatina. "Yeah", Emi said to them.

As they begin the spell, the alarm is going off. Nicholas looks at the monitors as it is both teams including their mentors and Natasha Amy are on Mount Siren. "Mother, it is the rangers and they are not alone". Nicholas said to Sonatina.

Lucian frowns as he realizes that the Mystic Knight rangers are with them. "What", Lucian said to them.

Sonatina looks at Nicholas as she is getting furious. "Who is with them"? Sonatina asks Nicholas.

Nicholas looks at his mother. "The rangers including their mentors, and Natasha Amy". Nicholas said to Sonatina.

Sonatina looks at Nicholas as it is better than she could have hoped for. "That Guardian is with them. "This is better than I thought. Nicholas, send the Ancient Mutezoids on them to keep them busy". Sonatina said to Nicholas.

Nicholas nods as he sends the Ancient Mutezoids out on them. "Very well, besides I will personally separate the red ranger to fight again". Nicholas said to Sonatina as he leaves the room. Lucian nods as he stays in the room as well.

The rangers arrive on Mount Siren as the Mystic Knight rangers are noticing the Island for the first time and the strange atmosphere here. "This place does have its creepy and evil feeling here". Alex said to them. They spot the building as it is the place. "Yeah plus that's probably where Levi and Emi are". Delia said to them.

All the sudden, Ancient Mutezoids shows up as it is blocking their way to the building. The Knights are stunned as they see the strange minions. "Woah what are those things"? Ethan asks them.

Matt looks at Ethan as he nods to them. "Those are Ancient Mutezoids. They are minions with a monster sized strength". Matt said to Ethan.

Diana nods to Sam as she has faced them before during the final battle. "Yes plus they are a lot tougher than they look as well". Diana said to them. Everyone grabs their morphors out as they are ready to fight.

Abigail looks at Kira as she sees the morphor. "Hold on, I thought you are just the mentor". Abigail asks Kira.

Kira looks at Abigail as she shakes her head. "I was a ranger a long time ago". Kira said to Abigail.

The Mystic Knight rangers look at Kira as they are surprised by it. "You mean you are going to fight with us". Alex said to Kira.

Kira nods as she grabs her morphor out. "Of course I am", Kira said to Alex.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha", Kira said as she morphs into ranger form.

Sam is in awe as Kira also shares his color. "Ok that right there is cool". Sam said to Kira.

Corey looks at his teammates as it is time to morph. They are holding their morphors as well.

"Music Force Lets Play the Music", Corey and the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

"Music Force Lets Play the Melody", Iris said as she morphs into ranger form.

"Music Force Lets Play the Rhythm", Robin said as he morphs into ranger form.

Alex nods as she and others are ready to morph. "Mythical Source Power Rangers". Alex and teens said as they morph into ranger form.

As the Knights are fighting the Ancient Mutezoids, their powers are not having any effects on them like the veterans are. "Geez what are these things made of anyways"? Adrian asks them. "Yeah our attacks are doing nothing at all". Ellie said to them.

Natasha Amy has some music sabers with her. "They are only effected by Music sourced weapons, Knights". Natasha Amy said to them as she tosses each other including Abigail and Kira a music saber.

Alex catches a red saber as she starts slashing at them. "They really cut them down to size". Robbie said to them. "I am with Robbie on this one". Adam said to them.

Alex notices that the minions are distracting them. "We need to get into the building and search for Emi and Levi". Alex said to them.

Corey nods in agreement with Alex. "She is right". Corey said to them. He is slashing at the Ancient Mutezoids.

Natasha Amy looks at them as she nods to Corey. "I will personally distract them while all of you go in to the headquarters". Natasha Amy said to them. The rangers and the mentors nod as they are run ahead as Natasha Amy deals with the rest of the Ancient Mutezoids.

In the headquarters, the teens look at each other as the place is massive. "Any ideas on where to search first"? Alex asks them.

Bobby and Wally look at each other as they nod to each other. "You guys want to stand back for this". Bobby said to them. "Yeah", Wally said to them. The two of them uses their Guardian powers as they get a radar signal of where Levi and Emi are. "Our music radar is not wrong about this but it is pointing to that direction". Bobby said to them.

Adrian frowns as he has a gut feeling. "Why do I get the feeling that we are heading for a trap"? Adrian asks them.

Corey nods as he is getting the same feeling. "We have to stay on guard regardless guys. Plus what ever is in there, we will not like it at all". Corey said to them.

End Chapter

End of Part 4


	89. Chapter 89

Power Rangers Music Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 89: The Mystic Knight Song of Music Part 5

Both teams and mentors nod as they head in the spooky and desolate headquarters. "This place is really creepy". Bay said to them as she feels a shiver down her spine.

Robbie nods as he looks around. He also feels the shiver down his spine as it is really cold. "Guys, why is it getting very cold all the sudden? I mean the more we go into this direction, the colder it gets". Robbie said to them.

Corey frowns as he has felt this cold before as they walk into a big chamber like room. He looks above as he spots a bird cage as there is two frozen statues in it. "Levi", Corey said to them. He is upset as tears are coming down his eyes.

Alex looks at Corey as she spots Emi in the same cage. "Emi", Alex yells as she is freaking out about it.

"Well, well, well, it is so nice for all of you to be in my trap". A female voice said to them.

"It is good to see you again red ranger". A male voice said to them as he is talking to Corey.

"This going be extremely good". Another male voice said to them.

The rangers and mentors see the three beings that appeared to them. Abigail is really pissed. "What did you do to them"? Abigail asks them. She has that mama bear in her eyes.

Sonatina looks at them as she laughs at them. "I merely used my ice spell on them, and they are frozen statues. Plus it would have been more interesting if it was you that helped that non ranger instead of your brother. That way you would have suffered in Nicholas's hands. Plus Lucian did hurt them and yet that bronze ranger took a pounder more for that non ranger".Sonatina said as she looks at Corey.

Corey grits his teeth as he is angry that they did this to him. Adrian looks at the veteran red ranger. Alex is getting angry as well as she glares at her. "We will set them free and defeat all three of you". Alex said to them.

Nicholas looks at the as he has something up his sleeves. He looks at Corey and Adrian as he uses a spell. "Lets make things more interesting and fun". Nicholas said to them as he unleashes the spell.

Lucian looks at them as he snaps his fingers as he summons more of the minions from the other world including more Mutezoids. "We would like to see you try and fail". Lucian said to them.

Corey and Adrian gets hit by the spell as they are stuck together. A black energy bound is around their arms. "What the", Corey said as he tries to pull away from Adrian, but he can't go very far. Adrian tries to cut the bound but it is useless as well. "This is ridiculous", Adrian said to them.

Just as they start the battle, Natasha Amy also arrived to the room. Sonatina looks at the new arrival. "This is everything that I could have hoped for". Sonatina said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy glares at Sonatina. "I defeated you once before and I can do it again". Natasha Amy said to Sonatina. Kira and Abigail nod as they are ready to fight. "She is not alone this time". Kira said Sonatina. "That's right you are dealing with us as well". Abigail said to Sonatina.

Sonatina, Lucian, and Nicholas look at each other as they have more Ancient Mutezoids coming into the room. "Attack", they said in unison as the battle begins.

Sonatina is facing against Kira, Natasha Amy, and Abigail. She looks at Abigail as she notices the angry look on her face. "I really made that non ranger cry when I comely froze that bronze ranger into the statue before I froze her up". Sonatina said to them as she aims it towards Abigail.

Abigail grits her teeth as she wanted to charge in towards Sonatina. "You witch", Abigail said to Sonatina.

Kira holds her back as she shakes her head to Abigail. "Abigail hold on, she may have something up her sleeve". Kira said to Abigail. Abigail nod to Kira as their fight gets started.

Facing Nicholas, it is Corey and Adrian as they are stuck together. Adrian looks at his fellow teammates and the veterans as they are facing Lucian. He wants to be with them but couldn't because of the spell. "This is not what I had in mind. I should be with them fighting that Gradios not being stuck together with you". Adrian said to Corey as he is frustrated by the situation.

Corey looks at Adrian as he can tell. "We have to make best of the situation even though it is something that neither one of us likes. I have been in worse situations than this, and I still got through them even if it was going through a hell spot. You should not take your frustration out on others. It is something that the enemy would want to get from you and take advantage of". Corey said to Adrian.

Adrian looks at Corey as he got his butt kicked by Corey's wisdom. "You really have kicked my butt twice today and it wasn't physically". Adrian said to Corey. Nicholas charges in at the both of them as their fight gets started.

In the third group, it is the veterans and the Rangers fighting Lucian and the minions that he summoned. Alex is upset and angry as she is fighting Lucian. As Lucian kicks at Alex in the stomach, she rolls to the ground.

Julianne and Delia went over to Alex to give her a hand. "You ok Alex"? Delia asks Alex.

Alex shakes her head as she is still thinking about Emi. "No I am angry that they did this to her and Levi. It is the first time that she disappeared to this dimension unwillingly and being taken unwillingly as well. Alex said to them as she is upset.

Julianne gives a look to Alex as she slaps her face. "Alex listen to me. Emi means a lot to you guys just like Levi means something to us. They see that you are fighting them emotionally, and they can and will take advantage of it. We can and will find a way to reverse it". Julianne said to Alex.

Alex looks at Julianne as she notice the frozen statues of Emi and Levi. The Knights are stunned as it is the blue veteran getting through to her. "Thanks Julianne", Alex said to Julianne as she got through to her.

As the fight continues, the rangers, mentors, Natasha Amy, and the veterans are getting tired and exhausted. Corey notices that each time Sonatina uses her staff Nicholas and Lucian has more power. Plus each time Sonatina uses her staff, it adds a layer of ice to the frozen statues.

Adrian looks at Corey as he realizes something. "Ok what's going on in that head of yours". Adrian asks Corey.

Corey looks at Adrian as he points towards the staff. "That staff, it is giving Nicholas and Lucian more power. Plus it is adding more layers of ice to Levi and Emi. If we can destroy that staff, it could reverse the effects on them and remove the power that Lucian and Nicholas". Corey said to Adrian.

Adrian nods as he notices the staff. "You are one observant ranger". Adrian said to Corey.

Corey nods to Adrian as he looks at Alex. "Alex, we need to get that staff away from Sonatina". Corey said to Alex.

Alex nods to Corey as they come up with a new plan. They regroup as they face Sonatina. Sonatina frowns as she is holding to her staff. "So you figured it out that my staff holds the key to this. I will personally freeze all of you starting with her". Sonatina said as she uses the staff on Natasha Amy and Abigail.

Kira notices the ice frozen statue spell. She pushes both Natasha Amy and Abigail out of the way as she gets turned into a frozen statue just like Levi and Emi.

Everyone is shocked by it as they glare at Sonatina. "Kira no", the veterans said to Kira. Abigail is shocked by it as she has never seen a mentor sacrificing herself to save someone else including herself.

"You really asked for it. Guys lets go into Guardian mode". Corey said to them.

The veterans nod as they morph into their Guardian forms. "That looks a bit much for a secondary form". Robbie said to them. "That is more like a special form than a secondary mode". Adam said to them.

Diana nods as she looks at them. "That is because it is our special form". Diana said to them.

Abigail looks at them as the fight continue. 'If Kira did something to help her Rangers, I can do it as well'. Abigail thought to herself. She charges towards Sonatina as she wrestles with her for the staff.

The rangers are stunned as they see Abigail fighting back against Sonatina. "Woah she might be a bigger mama bear than me". Laura said to them.

Bay nods in agreement with Laura. "Yeah but she is not going to last for much longer". Bay said to them.

Delia nods as she uses her water manipulation powers as she waits for the right moment. Alex notices that Delia has an idea. "Abigail try to knock it out from her hands". Alex said to Abigail.

Abigail nods as she hears Alex's voice. "You turned Emi and Levi into a frozen statue and nearly did the same to me and Natasha Amy but Kira took the spell to protect us. You are done". Abigail said to Sonatina as she kicks at her wrist thus knocking the staff out of her hands.

Sonatina looks beyond horrified as the staff is out of her hands. "No my staff", Sonatina said to them.

As she rushes to grab it, Corey and Adrian grab their weapons out. "How about we break together, ready Adrian". Corey said to Adrian.

Adrian nods as he looks at him. "You know it". Adrian said to Corey.

As Corey and Adrian move in synch and in unison, they slash at the staff with their weapons.

As the staff breaks all the power that Nicholas and Lucian had before was gone. The sticky bound on Corey and Adrian is gone. Kira is turned back to normal. Plus the bird cage is thaws as Levi and Emi are returned to normal.

As the bird cage is about to fall, it is Alex, Adam, Matt, and Wally that breaks the cage as they are caught. "Emi, boy am I glad to see you". Alex said to Emi.

Emi looks at Alex as she smiles to her. "Yeah, it is kind of long story". Emi said to Alex.

Matt is holding Levi's morphor. "Here buddy, I do believe you want this back". Matt said to Levi.

Levi is holding his morphor as he nods to him. "You know I do, and it is time for me to get back to this fight. Music Force Lets Play the Music, Guardian form", Levi said as he morphs into Guardian form.

Sonatina, Nicholas, and Lucian look at them as their plan is falling apart. "No this is not suppose to end like this". Sonatina, Nicholas, and Lucian said in unison.

Corey looks at them as he has the Electric Guitar of Musicola in his hands. The others are touching it like they are ready. "It is ending like this". Corey said to them.

"Red Power", Alex said to them.

"Blue Power", Delia said to them.

"Green Power", Ethan said to them.

"Yellow Power", Sam said to them.

"Pink Power", Bay said to them.

"White Power", Ellie said to them.

"Gold Power", Adrian said to them.

"Silver Power", Robbie said to them.

"Black Power", Adam said to them.

"Guardian Power of Rock and Roll", Corey said to them.

"Guardian Power of Blues", Julianne said to them.

"Guardian Power of Country", Matt said to them.

"Guardian Power of Heavy Metal", Wally said to them.

"Guardian Power of Rap", Bobby said to them.

"Guardian Power of Jazz". Diana said to them.

"Guardian Power of Hip Hop", Vivian said to them.

"Guardian Power of Classical", Laura said to them.

"Guardian Power of Techno", Levi said to them.

"Guardian Power of Melody", Iris said to them.

"Guardian Power of Rhythm", Robin said to them.

"Guardian Power of New Age". Natasha Amy said to them.

As the power of the Knights and the Guardian powers combined with the Electric Guitar of Musicola, Corey tunes it up as he is powers the guitar. Kira, Abigail, and Natasha Amy joins them. "Song of Musicola and the Mythic Knights Unite as one", Corey said as he plays a new song.

As the guitar is being played 20 beams are released as 11 of them has music notes in it as it head towards Sonatina, Nicholas, and Lucian.

As it hits the three of them, Lucian is destroyed into pieces. Nicholas and Sonatina gets destroyed as they are turning into spirits. Natasha Amy is holding a book as she opens a page. As a vortex is made, the spirits of Sonatina and Nicholas are sucked into the book as she captured them in it. Natasha Amy closes the book as they are sealed in it.

Alex sighs as she looks at Emi. "I am glad that you are alright". Alex said to Emi. The rest of the Knights nod in agreement.

Emi nods as she is still under the weather. "Thanks guys but where did Sonatina and Nicholas go? I mean Lucian was destroyed". Emi said to them.

Natasha Amy looks at them as she is holding the book. "I asked a friend on the mainland to use this book to capture Sonatina and Nicholas. He agreed that the situation called for it. Once they are captured in the book, they can never come back to life again". Natasha Amy said to them as she vanishes to thin air.

Corey looks at them as he is ready to leave. "Lets head out from here". Corey said to them. They nod in agreement as they teleport out from Mount Siren.

Back at DT Wave, Levi and Emi are being looked over by Abigail while the others are being healed with the healing music Zordon. "Musical instruments with healing powers, it is very unique". Robbie said to them.

The Mystic Knights nod as they see Levi glaring at Adam. "I heard about you hurting my brother". Levi said to them.

The Mystic Knights does a double take as they look at Levi and Corey. "Hold on you and Corey are brothers"? Adrian said to them.

Levi nods to them as he looks at Corey. "Technically we are half brothers, but he is more like a full blooded brother. In this ranger team being a ranger, it is a family affair. Have you apologized to him about it"? Levi asks Adam.

Adam nods to Levi as he explained that his actions were very wrong and Corey already forgiven him. "He accepted my apology very easily, Levi". Adam said to Levi.

Levi nods as he looks at Adam. "As long you know that you made a mistake, you have to admit it even if you don't want to. Plus if some friends of ours were here and seen and heard about what happened in those woods, they will be pissed especially a red ranger in particular". Levi said to Adam.

Adam looks at them as the other veteran nod in agreement. "Good to know", Adam said to them. The Knights look at Adam as they are ready to tease him about it.

Corey looks at Alex as the Knights are about to part ways. "By the way Alex, if you guys are needed back here in this dimension, there are more female red rangers to meet". Corey said to Alex.

Alex nods to Corey as she is getting intrigued into it. "That is interesting to know". Alex said to them. As they make a portal, the Mystic Knights including Emi and Abigail went through as they head back to Dresden.

Back at the Clubhouse, Dean sighs as he sees everyone returning. He sees Emi as she is feeling better. "Emi are you alright"? Dean asks Emi as he hugs her.

Emi nods to them as she is being hugged by everyone including Adrian. "I am alright. I learned my lesson. Never get the fish tacos from campus and be careful of what you wish because you might get it in the most unintentional of ways". Emi said to them. Everyone grins as they have her back.

Adrian looks at them as he looks at Abigail. "You know we wouldn't have defeated them if it wasn't for Abigail. She kicked that staff out from Sonatina's hands. If she didn't do that, Emi and Levi would be a frozen statue still. I suppose there is a ranger in everyone including interns and mentors". Adrian said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are surprised that Adrian is the one that said that. Ellie smiles as she kisses him on the cheek. "I think you have grew up a bit on this mission, and picked up a thing or two from Corey". Ellie said to Adrian.

Adrian shrugs as he looks at them. "Yeah he is something else. He kicked my butt in his own way". Adrian said to them.

Alex nods as they are exhausted. "I have to agree to that, and I hope there is not another mission to that dimension after the back to back missions like that". Alex said to them.

Dean nods as he looks at them. "I have to agree. I want all of you to take a break and relax for a couple of days". Dean said to them.

The teens nod as they leave the clubhouse. Alex catches up with Emi. "Hey Emi, can you do us a favor"? Alex asks Emi.

Emi turns to them as she has an idea what it is. "What", Emi said to them.

"Don't do anything like that to scare us again, and if you are getting sick call us". The teens said to Emi.

Emi nods as she smiles to them. "I can do that", Emi said to them.

Back at Emi's and Bay's dorm, she just finishing cleaning up her dorm as she got rid of the throw up smell. She went back to her desk as she opens a drawer. Just as she is going to open a secret compartment, Bay walks in the room. "Hey Emi", Bay said to Emi.

Emi turns to Bay as she nods to her. "Yeah", Emi said to Bay. She closes the door as she can't work on something with her roommate around.

Bay looks at Emi as she wants to apologize. "I am sorry about what happened in here. I should have known that you were sick. I could have gotten you ginger ale and chicken noddle soup to help you feel better". Bay said to Emi.

Emi shakes her head to Bay. "It is not your fault Bay. I should have never gotten those fish tacos from the place on campus in the first place. I think Abigail wants to see if it was contaminated with salmonella". Emi said to Bay.

Bay nods to Emi as she looks at her. "Yeah Abigail is a mama bear after all". Bay said to Emi. Emi nods as she wonders if and when Dean and Abigail are going to let her do field work.

End Chapter

Yeah this is a special chapter that taken place a couple of years after Music Force team saved the world.


End file.
